Harry Potter and the Crystal of Gryffindor
by Lily Smith
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is meeting again and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is a little eccentric... okay she's crazy and she's a sorceress. And there is a nice surprise for all you FudgeHaters in Chapter 19... Mwahahahaha! Lily RR
1. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's!

A/N: I started and posted this story three years ago. Now I'm going through and fixing things. Making it more read-able. God, I was a bad writer then. Maybe I'm still a bad writer now. I don't know, I guess it's up to you to decide. I do have one request though... Please read more than just the first few chapters. I strongly believe it gets better. Thank you.

This story takes place after the 4th Book. For the record, the 5th Book wasn't out yet when I started this. And now the 6th Book is coming out on Saturday! Please read anyway. xoxox Lily Smith

"I'm leaving!" shouted Harry. He bounded up the stairs towards his room and the door slammed behind him, without him even touching it. "Oh great," thought Harry as he threw everything into his trunk. "Now I'm going to get expelled for using magic. I didn't even mean to." He was about to close his trunk when the reason for all his problems burst through the door.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" screamed Vernon Dursley. He stomped over to Harry and grabbed him. He dragged Harry down the stairs. "I'll teach you to treat us like we're not good enough for you!" They reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry knew where he was going. Uncle Vernon opened the door to the closet under the stairs. He shoved Harry inside. Harry sat down to think about his predicament. Itwas his 15th Birthday and he was in a closet under the stairs. He had gone down to breakfast not five minutes ago.

"Isn't it your birthday?" Dudley had asked. "Did you get anything from those friends at that freak school? Do you have friends?" Harry _had_ gotten something from his friends and from Sirius and Remus, too but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to justify Dudley's comment with a remark. He politely told his aunt that he would finish making breakfast. She just told him not to burn it before sitting down at the table.

"How old are you now? 12? 13?" Uncle Vernon had asked. Harry almost dropped the egg he was about to put in the frying pan.

"I'm 15!" he yelled in a must nastier tone than he intended.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! WE DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN WHEN THAT FREAK FROM THAT FREAK SCHOOL LEFT YOU ON OUR DOORSTEP, BUT WE DID!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning purple.

"Albus Dumbledore is not a freak! He's a very brilliant and powerful wizard!" Harry shouted. "I'm leaving!"

Now he was sitting in a closet under the stairs. Eventually Ron would worry because Harry didn't respond to his letter. Sirius would worry before Ron, since Harry hadn't writing to him in at least two weeks, but what could they do. Nothing. Dumbledore would send someone when he didn't show up for school, but school didn't start for another month.

* * *

"What's the matter, Fawkes?" asked Albus Dumbledore at about the same time Harry was shouting at his uncle. Dumbledore had seen Fawkes act like this only once before; almost two and a half years ago when Harry Potter had shown loyalty to him while in danger in the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes was making an unholy fuss, jumping from his perch to the window and back. "Is something wrong with Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's shoulder and sang. This was always a sign that means "Yes!" Immediately, Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and magically lit it. He went to his desk and grabbed some Floo Powder. He threw it into the fireplace, called out "Remus Lupin's house!" and jumped in. 


	2. Cadance and Jen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except two. You'll learn about them as the chapter progresses. Also I modeled the type of witches that my two characters are after the witches on the T.V. show Charmed. I obviously do not own Charmed either. 

"Albus!" exclaimed Remus Lupin as Albus Dumbledore stepped out of his fireplace. Sirius had transformed and retreated into the kitchen when the fireplace started to glow, a sign that someone was coming. "We weren't expecting you." They were interrupted by a bark from in the kitchen. "It's all right, Sirius. It's only Dumbledore." Sirius Black walked in from the kitchen a second later.

"I'll skip the pleasantries," said Dumbledore quickly. "Have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Not for a week or two," said Sirius. "Why?"

"I'm getting worried," he began. He related the story of Fawkes's strange behavior.

"You don't think that Voldemort has got him?" asked Sirius. There was a hint of worry in you voice.

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore. Never-the-less he walkedto the window and looked out. "No," he said. "There's no Dark Mark. You would be able to see it from here, wouldn't you?" Sirius and Remus nodded. "I'd better be off," she said looking at his watch. "Minerva will have a heart attack if she finds out I left without filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I've been putting it off for a long time." He looked hopefully at Lupin who shook his head. "Well, I'll be off." He threw some Floo Powder in the flames, called "Hogwarts!" and stepped through.

Dumbledore stepped into his office with a worried expression on his face. Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. There was a young women sitting at his desk. She got up when she saw him.

"I get a letter telling me to come home as soon as I can and when I finally can get home you're not here!" the young woman said. She was about 23-years-old with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a twinkle in them. Dumbledore walked over to her and hugged her. "I would have gotten here sooner," she began. "But I wasgone for a long timeand when I got back, there were about 37 starving owls waiting for me. I didn't get your message until last night."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, my dear. And I have a surprise for you. Cadance, they found her," Dumbledore said.

"They did? How? Where is she? Can I see her?" Cadance asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I wrote to you over a month ago when I found out."

"Where is she?" asked Cadance slowly.

"She's in the Gryffindor Common Room," said Dumbledore. Cadance started for the door, but he grabbed her arm. "She's having class. Jen's 14 years old. She needs to know what all the other 4th years do." Cadance looked at Dumbledore with a pleading look in her blue eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "Go ahead."

"One more thing," she said. "I was being nebby and reading the papers on your desk. I noticed that you haven't filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position yet. I'd like to apply for the job since no one else has."

"You're hired," said Dumbledore. He told Cadance the passwordto the Gryffindor CommonRoom. Cadance walked out of his office and through the hallways to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After telling her the password, Cadance walked inside.

Sitting on the couch was Professor McGonagall as she instructed a young girl. "Very good, Jen. Just a few more charms and we can move on to the last subject; Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. Jen had just finished performing a series of charms.

"What does she have to learn this for? You know the only two things she needs to know is how to use her powers and how to properly set up an exploding chair and then she's ready for life," said Cadance.

McGonagall and Jen turned around. "Cadance!" screamed Professor McGonagall with surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Less than an hour ago," said Cadance.

"Jen," said McGonagall. "This is your sister, Cadance. I'll leave you two alone." Cadance and Jen looked into eachother's matching blue eyes. Professor McGonagall walked by Cadance and gave her a smile and a wink.

Jen and Cadance started talking. By dinnertime, the two had grown closer. C'mon, let's go eat!" said Jen.

"Later, I'll teach you how to use those special powers,' said Cadance. She grabbed Jen's handand pulled her to her feet. They ran to the Great Hall.

A/N: How do you like it so far? Please Review. You'll learn about the special powers in some of the next chapters.


	3. Kicked Out and Dumbledore's Greatneices

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the idea behind my characters. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The WB owns Charmed who owns the basic idea behind my characters. 

"Sirius," said Remus. "Sirius!"

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Can you stop pacing? You're going to wear a hole in our carpet," said Remus.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius. He walked to the window and looked out. It was getting dark. They were only 30 miles from the Dursley's. Dumbledore had forbidden Sirius from divulging this information to Harry, though. He was protected at the Dursley's, but Sirius and Remus wanted to be close by, so they moved to a town near the one where the Dursley's lived. "We could see if there was a Dark Mark, couldn't we?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Remus. "Besides it's the Dark Mark; It's magic. You could probably see that thing from Hogwarts. Voldemort has an odd sense of humor. He'll make sure that the mark is seen by all those who would be hurt by it."

"That's reassuring, Remus. Thanks," said Sirius. He began to pace again. "Maybe we should check up on Harry."

"Will it make you feel better?" asked Remus. Sirius smiled.

* * *

"Let me out!" screamed Harry. "I'll use magic!" That did it. Before, there were whispers and Harry had caught words like "Lily", "Freak", and "Ungrateful". Now there was silence then. BAM! The door burst open.

"Get out," said Vernon barely above a whisper. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up the stairs. He grabbed Harry's trunk and dragged it down the stairs with one hand, and Harry down with the other. He opened the front door and shoved Harry and Harry's trunk out. It was dark on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley slammed the door shut. Harry had been in the closet all day.

"What am I going to do now?" asked Harry dejectedly. Then Harry heard a 'Pop,' and voices.

"Seriously, Sirius," said a familiar voice. "He isn't going to appreciate it if we check on him."

"That bird had a feeling, Dumbledore had one, and now I have one. We have to check on Harry," said another familiar voice.

"Sirius? Remus?" Harry thought. The two voices kept arguing as they walked up the driveway and Harry rushed up to them.

"Harry!" said Sirius happily.

"See, Sirius. He's not dead," said Remus.

"What on earth are you doing outside the house at night?" asked Sirius.

"The muggles kicked me out!" said Harry.

"They what!" exclaimed and outraged Sirius. "C'mon. You're coming back with us. We certainly can't let you go back to them."

"How are we going to get home? We can't Apparate. At least Harry can't," said Remus.

They all thought for a moment. "The Knight Bus," the all said at the same time. Sirius transformed into a black dog and Remus held out his wand. Immediately, a big bus came screeching to a halt.

"My name is Stan Shunpike. I'll be your conductor this evening. It's eleven sickles to get you. Hey it's Neville! Look Ern, it's Neville!"

"Neville?" asked Lupin.

"Don't ask," muttered Harry. Sirius cocked his head.

"Gosh, Neville,' said Stan. "For you and your friends it's a free ride. "Where do you want to go?"

"Magnolia Street," said Remus. "It's only 30 miles away."

"You were only 30 miles away and you didn't come to visit!" exclaimed Harry.

"Dumbledore's orders," said Remus. They all got on the bus. In a blink of an eye, the Knight Bus stopped.

"Here you are: Magnolia Street!" said Stan as he opened the door. "Don't hesitate to visit our bus again, Neville!"

Lupin and Harry carried Harry's trunk down the stairs and to the front door. Sirius bounded into the large house. "What was that all about?" he asked as soon as he transformed.

Harry quickly explained about his brief encounter with the Knight Bus. He sent Sirius and Remus into a fit of laughter. "Well, you got us a free ride, Neville!" said Sirius. They all began to laugh.

Meanwhile, a the same time Harry was getting kicked out of the house, the only four people who were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sitting down to eat dinner in the Great Hall. "The Hall seems so deserted without all the kids," sighed Dumbledore.

"Yes, it's quiet," said McGonagall.

"What is the matter, Cadance?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Cadance. She had a weird look on her face.

"You're needed somewhere!" she exclaimed. "I have a feeling."

"And it starts again," said Minerva.

"I knew something was wrong," said Dumbledore. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall and to his office. He found the Floo Powder, threw some in the fireplace, called out, "Remus Lupin's house!" and jumped in. He emerged from the fireplace. On the couch were Remus, Harry, and Sirius laughing their heads off. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. His eyes twinkled.

"Hello, Professor!" said Harry cheerfully.

"To what do we owe this surprise?" asked Sirius. "It's not everyday we get two visits in one day from the same person."

"I cam to tell you two to check up on Harry. However, that hardly seems necessary since he now seems to be in your care. But I must ask you one question: Why is he in your care?"

"Those muggles kicked him out!" cried Sirius furiously.

"My! This is serious!" said Dumbledore. "Well I suppose you'll have to stay here. I'll write you your Aunt and Uncle to tell them. I'm afraid that if I let Sirius do it, he'll send a curse."

"Damn, too bad I didn't think of that earlier!" shouted Sirius

"Well, I best be going. I was just eating dinner," said Dumbledore as he threw Flee Powder into the fire. "I'll keep in touch." Hestepped through and traveled back to Hogwarts where he went back tothe Great Hall.

"Did everything go all right?" asked Minerva. They had started on desert.

"Just fine," said Dumbledore. He finished his dinner. "I'm going to turn in. I suggest you all do the same." He got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hmmm," said Cadance. "It's not even 7:00."

"I hope he filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," thought Minerva out loud.

"Don't worry," said Cadance. "He did."

"With who?" asked Minerva.

"With me," said Cadance.

"You?" asked Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore... hmmm. The title sounds a lot better on your uncle. But, you'll make a fine professor."

A/N: Well, how was that? Weird. Dumbledore has nieces. Well, R/R!


	4. The Nameless Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Charmed. I do own Cadance and Jen, but I don't own the idea behind them. 

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Minerva McGonagall walked through the hallway. She went up to an ugly stone gargoyle. She said the password and the gargoyle sprang aside revealing a secret staircase. Minerva walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. She opened the door. "Albus?" she asked.

"Yes, Minerva," said Dumbledore. He was sitting at his desk writing a letter.

"Something _is_ wrong," she said stepping into the office. "And unless I'm mistaken, it has to do with the reason you left dinner. Your niece has never been wrong before and I don't think that she's about to break herself of that habit."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," he said. "Arethe girlsin bed?"

"Probably not," said Minerva. "They're probably making mischief in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Do you really think so? They seemed to be in more of a mood for destroying the Slytherin Common Room," he said.

"What fun would that be?" asked McGonagall. "There aren't any Slytherins in it."

"Let's go check on them," said Dumbledore. He walked out of his office with McGonagall at his heels.

They walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password ("Merlin's Wand"). The portrait swung open and they peeked inside.

"No, Jen. You have to concentrate. Like this," Cadance was saying to Jen. She held out her hand and focused on an apple sitting on the table. The apple disappeared, then reappeared in her had a second later. Jen held out her hand and focused on the apple hat was now in Cadance's hand. The apple flew into Jen's hand as if she used the summoning spell. "So it works a little differently with you," said Cadance. "Either way it's Telekinesis. You've mastered your first power."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. They were both still standing in the doorway. He nodded. They quietly closed the portrait and walked back down the hallway. They said goodnight and went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

"Goodnight, Harry!" said Sirius. "Sorry your birthday wasn't great."

"Yeah, Harry," said Remus.

"Are you guys nuts!" exclaimed Harry. "I just left the Dursleys'!"

"I guess that is a pretty good present," said Remus. "Well, sweet dreams."

* * *

"Morning!" said Cadance cheerfully as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She was the only one wide-awake. Cadance had taught Jen the finer points of sneaking around the castle late last night. Minerva was trying to figure out what possibly could be so wrong that Albus would leave dinner. Albus stayed up half the night writing letters to the ministry. The House-Elves demand that they be down to breakfast by 8:00, which doesn't leave much time for sleeping in. Cadance took a seat next to Jen. She looked as if she would fall asleep in her eggs. "Morning, Sunshine!" said Cadance to Jen.

"Shut up, Cadance," said Jen.

"Spread the love," said Cadance. "Can you feel the love in the room?" They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

When they had finished their breakfast, Cadance went upstairs to unpack her stuff in the room she shared with McGonagall (different bedrooms, same Common Room). Minerva and Jen went to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish Jen's Charm work. Dumbledore went to finish writing letters to the ministry.

It only took Jena short timeto master the few charms she had left to learn. "Good. Now we have to pack three years of Defense Against the Dark Arts in 1 month. Well, actually two years of Defense Against the Dark Arts because Lockhart didn't teach anything," said Minerva.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures and Divination?" asked Jen.

"I talked to Hagrid. He said that if you just skim over _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and you'll be ok," said Minerva.

"And Divination?" asked Jen.

"How good are you at guessing?"


	5. Cadance and Jen at King's Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. I don't own Charmed. That's the WB's. I own my two characters (obviously.) In other words, I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's. 

The weeks passed. Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione to let them know what happened. Jen caught up on all her work in plenty of time. "Don't worry about Divination," said Cadance to her one day. "Eventually, you'll get the power of premonition." (A/N: For all of you who don't know what premonition is, it is the power to see the future.)

Sure enough, a few days later, Jen mastered her second power. A week before the start of the term, the teachers started to arrive. All were surprised to see Jen, as they thought that the ministry would never find her (better three years late that never). They were also glad that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't possessed, fake, a werewolf, or locked in the trunk even though they all remembered her as the mischief- maker from when she was in school.

The night before the start of the term, Jen got her first big surprise. "Jen!" screamed Cadance as she shook Jen awake. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wassamatta?" asked Jen sleepily.

"There's a demon in the lower dungeons," she said dragging Jen out of bed. She had a big book under her arm.

"A demon?" asked Jen.

"Probably here to kill us," said Cadance.

"How comforting," said Jen. "What's the book for?"

"This," began Cadance, "is going to be your new best friend." They were walking down to the Common Room now. She led her to the couch and put the book on the coffee table. "This is The Book of Light. It is a book started by our family. It has various demons and warlocks and spells. Most demons want to steal it and use it for evil purposes." She flipped through the pages until she came to the particular demon that was in the dungeons.

"Here he is: Maraba. Oh, he can burn holes through things with his eyes. Better watch out for that. Here's a spell." She grabbed a quill and parchment from her robe pockets and wrote down the spell. "C'mon," she said. She led her to the dungeons and found the demon (quite easily as they aren't that bright). "Say this spell with me," said Cadance. The recited the spell and then watched the demon burst into flames.

"This wouldn't happen to be a typical day for you, would it?" asked Jen.

"Sometimes," said Cadance. She said goodnight and went to bed. Jen went to bed and slept soundly until it was time for her to go down to breakfast. She got dressed and hurried to the Great Hall.

"Are you ready to go," asked Cadance. "We leave after breakfast."

"Where are we going?" asked Jen. "To vanquish another demon?"

"Hey!" said Cadance defensively. "I happen to think that vanquishing demons is fun. And we're going to Kings Cross Station."

"Let me get this straight," said Professor McGonagall, who (along with all the other teachers) had been listening. "You're going to leave... to go to the train station... to board the train that brings you back."

"Yes," said Cadance. The teachers just shrugged. What should they expect? She was related to Dumbledore after all. They used Floo Powder to travel to Kings Cross.

Since Cadance and Jen got there so early, they sat on a bench after boarding the platform. "So," started Jen, "what happened last night, that's going to happen a lot, isn't it?"

"Sorry," said Cadance. "That's life."

"Do you want to explain this whole demon/Book relationship again?" asked Jen.

Okay," she said. She held out her hands and said "Book." The Book of Light appeared in her hands.

"Telekinesis?" asked Jen.

Cadance shook her head. "Materializing."

She opened the book. "You're a sorceress," said Cadance. "A witch or wizard with special powers, powers that are accessed without a wand, are sorcerers or sorceresses. I'm a sorceress. Uncle Albus is a sorcerer."

"He is?" asked Jen.

"Oh, sure," said Cadance. "It's his side of the family that we get our powers from. He doesn't use his powers that often. Of course, if I could do half the stuff with a wand that he could... Never mind. Where were we?"

"What happened that night?" asked Jen. "I mean, I know what happened but I don't know how or why."

"Well," began Cadance. "I guess it all starts when our parents died. They were Aurors. Voldemort killed them both while they were on assignment. Uncle Albus had to work out some things before we could go live at Hogwarts with him. He was... He is our only living relative. We were staying with our neighbor, Sirius Black. I wasnine and you were..." she thought for a minute. "Four months old. One night, I had a funny feeling, like the one I had at dinner a few nights ago. I, of course, told Sirius. He rushed next door. When he came back, he confirmed what we both knew: The Potters were dead. Well. not all of them. Harry survived. Voldemort was destroyed, or so everyone thought. Now he's back. We have one hell of a battle ahead of us."

"Well, anyway," Cadance began again, "Sirius wanted to seek revenge against Peter Pettigrew; he was the one betrayed the Potters in the first place. So went to get it. He blew Pettigrew up and he got sent to Azkaban, the wizard's prison. Everyone thought that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, but he didn't. He escaped from Azkaban a few years ago. Well, our parents had five good friends: Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. We couldn't stay with Lily or James; they were dead. Sirius was in jail, Pettigrew was not only dead but a two-faced son- of-a-gun, and Remus Lupin has a slight problem."

"What?" asked Jen.

"He's a werewolf," said Cadance.

"Oh," said Jen.

"Well, I stayed at Hogwarts for two years before I actually attended Hogwarts. I also got sorted two years early. I was in Gryffindor like you are now. You were sent to a muggle orphanage. The person who was supposed to keep track of you was a blundering idiot. He, obviously didn't do a very good job," said Cadance.

"What happened to him?" asked Jen.

"He became Minister of Magic, and he still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back," said Cadance.

"The Wizarding World is screwed," said Jen.

A/N: Sorry to all you people who like Cornelius Fudge (I'm not sure that there are any). I hate him with passion so I had to put that in there. You understand.


	6. From Platform 9 and threequarters to Hog...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it as someone else's, than it is. It's not mine.

Cadance and Jen talked until about 10:00, at which time they heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express, followed by the voices of people coming through the barrier. Onto the platform stepped a tall man with light brown hair flecked with gray, a boy with jet black, untidy hair and bright green eyes, and a large black dog.

"Remus!" screamed Cadance. She ran over to him, the Book of Light under her arms. They hugged.

"Cadance Dumbledore!" exclaimed Remus Lupin. "I haven't seen you in a few years!" He let go of Cadance and turned to Jen. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Jen. You look just like your mother." Jen's dazzling, curly red hair down past her shoulders andsparkling blue eyes that was the trademark of the Dumbledores made her quite attractive.

Suddenly, Cadance realized who else was there. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Wow, you look exactly like your father. Except for your eyes."

"Oh, Harry," began Remus. "I don't think that you remember Cadance or Jen. You were only one the last time you saw them. Their parents were good friends of ours at Hogwarts. And they lived in Godric's Hollow. They're Dumbledore's grand-nieces."

Cadance had been staring at the dog. She began to shake her head. "How have you been?" she asked. Sirius barked. "Flea-bag," she muttered under her breathe. Sirius barked again. "Yeah, you heard me..."

"Cadance, you look crazy talking to the dog like that," said Remus. "At least when Harry and I are in public,we don't treat the dog like a person." He winked at her.

"Subtle, Remus," said Cadance. "Yeah, I _know_."

"Oh, just checking," said Remus.

"Well," began Cadance. "We'd better get on the train."

"We? Are you going, too?" asked Lupin. Harry and Jen walked off to get a compartment as they chatted happily. Harry explained about Sirius the Jen explained how exactly this was her first year, yet she was a fourth year. Cadance, Sirius, and Remus watched them go.

"You're going, too?" questioned Lupin again. "Are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"Teachers kinda have to," said Cadance.

"You're going to teach?" asked Lupin. "What?"

"There's only one position to fill; Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Cadance. "Well, I better get on the train. I want to find the Weasley Twins. I haven't seen them in forever." She gave Remus one last hug, patted Sirius on the head, and climbed on the train.

She immediately began to look for friendly, familiar faces. She saw Alicia Spinnet and they talked for a while before continuing her search for the Weasley Twins.

Meanwhile, Harry and Jen were in one of the last compartments. Hermione showed up and was introduced to Jen.

"Hermione, this is Jen. Jen, this is Hermione," said Harry. "This is Jen's first year."

"You look a little older than 11," observed Hermione.

"Oh," said Jen. "I'm 14. I'm a fourth year."

Hermione got an abbreviated version of her story. She was intrigued.

"Have you been sorted already?" she asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor," said Jen.

"Of course she's in Gryffindor. She's Dumbledore's niece," said Harry.

"Grand-niece," corrected Jen. "Or is the term _great-niece_?" She thought for a second then shrugged. "Anyway, he was my father's uncle."

They were interrupted by voices coming from right outside the compartment. "Did you miss me!" It was Ron Weasley, followed by Ginny. They were both introduced to Jen.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ron. "I know who you are!" said Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Your sister is friends with Bill and Charlie. We know about what happened... with Fudge losing track of you, I mean. You were supposed to be back in the Wizarding world to start Hogwarts, but you weren't. I remember my parents talking about it right before I started at Hogwarts." By this time, the train had pulled out of the station.

"So… What's it like?" asked Ron.

"What's what like?" asked Jen.

"What's it like to be a Sorceress?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, that. It's okay, I guess. I only have two powers so far," Jen said.

"What's a sorceress?" asked Harry.

"Don't you pay attention during class?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry.

"She has special powers," said Hermione.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" asked Harry.

Then, Cadance came into the compartment. "Well, there you are," she said. "I just can't find Fred or George anywhere. And you would think it would be easy. _They can't go anywhere_… Ha! Two more Weasleys! So that leaves you to be Hermione Granger."

"This is my sister, Cadance," said Jen.

More voices were heard outside of the compartment as Fred and George Weasley stepped inside. "Ahhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Fred! George!" screamed Cadance.

"Cadance!" screamed Fred and George. They all began talking, not hearing what they other two were saying.

"QUIET!" screamed Hermione. They compartment became eerily silent. "I want to know one thing: How do you know who we are?"

"Oh, the Weasleys and I go way back," said Cadance with a wink.

"Percy never liked her much, though," said Fred.

"That's only because I put frog spawn in his pumpkin juice," said Cadance.

"What brings you back to Hogwarts?" asked George as he took a seat next to Harry.

"My sister," said Cadance sitting down next to Jen.

"Is she as mischievous as you?" asked Fred.

"Pretty darn close," said Cadance.

"Are you staying a while?" asked Harry.

"Actually," began Cadance. "I'm teaching."

"What! You're going to teach. What are you teaching?" asked George.

"Oh! Honestly! Isn't it obvious? There's only one vacancy!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Ginny and Harry at the same time.

"Cadance Dumbledore; mischief-maker extraordinaire is going to be a teacher," said Fred.

"It'll be a nice change of pace for you," said George. "You'll be giving detentions instead of receiving them."

"We'll break your record this year," said Fred.

"All we need is 42 detentions," said George. "The record is 41 in one year."

"You're an Auror though," said Fred. "How is that going to work?"

"Is that why you're here? Because you're an Auror? Did you get asked to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts because Voldemort's back?" asked Harry.

"No," said Cadance. "I'm here because my sister's back."

"I feel loved," said Jen.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "Let me get something straight. You are an Auror, related to Dumbledore, and a Sorceress. There's a Dark Lord on the lose and you're going to _teach_?"

"You make a good point," said Cadance. "But if Fudge tells me to catch one more Death Eater, yet preach that Voldemort isn't back, we'll need a new minister and they'll be one more for Azkaban and the Dementors give me the heebie-jeebies so I would _not_ do well in Azkaban."

"Amen," said Harry.

"You _do_ know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is cursed, don't you?" asked Fred.

"Of course," said Cadance "All the more reason for me to take it."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Cadance finds battling dark forces fun," explained Fred.

"I found that out late last night," said Jen. They all talked until the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Station.

Hagrid was waiting to take the first years to the castle. "Cadance!" he called. "I'm supposed ter tell yeh there's a couple o' Grimlocks in the dungeons!"

She turned to run off towards the castle but Jen stopped her. "Do you need me to come with you?" she asked.

"No," said Cadance. "I've vanquished plenty of Grimlocks before. They're easy." She stated rummaging in her robe pockets. "But, just in case it leaves the dungeons, and you see it, throw this at it." She handed her a bottle and ran off towards the castle.

Jen turned around to her new friends. "What's a Grimlock?" she asked.

Not even Hermione new the answer to her question.

A/N: Grimlocks are from the TV show _Charmed_. Just wanted to clear that up.


	7. An Exploding Chair

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as anyone else's!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean Thomas, who they had found right after Cadance ran off to the castle, got into one carriage. Ginny, Fred, George, and Jen got into the one directly in front of theirs.

"Who was that girl you were with?" asked Dean.

"Jen Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Dumbledore?" said Dean.

"She's Dumbledore's great-niece," said Ron.

"I didn't know that he had any relatives," said Dean

"He has two," said Hermione. By that time the carriage stopped. They all got out. The three Weasleys and Jen were getting out, too.

Dean looked at Jen and then turned to Harry. "She doesn't look like Dumbledore at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?" asked Dean defensively.

"Everyone's entitled to be stupid," she began. "But you're abusing the privilege."

They all walked through the castle and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron noticed that Harry was staring at Ginny. Ginny noticed that Fred was staring at Angelina Johnson, who noticed this as well. She also noticed that George was staring at Jen. She had just been introduced to Jen and she liked her. She was just like her sister. Jen noticed two things; one, that Hermione and Ron were now staring at each other, and, two; that her sister wasn't back yet.

Then the Sorting began. The Sorting Hat sang his song (A/N: I'm not even going to attempt it) and the Hall burst into applause.

"Ackman, Rachel!" called McGonagall.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat called out seconds later.

"Crockman, Allen!"

"Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors clapped when "Smith, Agatha," "Smith, Gary," and "Smith, Zelda,", a set of triplets, were all sorted into Gryffindor. The Weasley Twins were the most thrilled. With the two of them, it was double the trouble. Just think of the mischief a set of triplets could cause.

The whole room waited patiently, clapping when someone was sorted into their house, until "Yard, Barry!" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood to make his speech. The Hall was respectfully silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I trust you all havehad a safe summer in light of Lord Voldemort's return." A couple of people flinched at the name, though most were used to Dumbledore saying it. "Now, as you know, we are in need of another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Dumbledore will…" he was cut off by an astonished Hufflepuff.

"You're going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"No. Professor Dumbledore is," said Dumbledore, not realizing that he made no sense except to a few people in the room.

"Wait a minute! Who are you if you're not Professor Dumbledore?" asked a Slytherin. "I'm confused."

"I'm Professor Dumbledore," he said. "My niece, Cadance Dumbledore, will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

The Hall erupted into applause, though mostly from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, as the seventh years remembered Cadance. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, even though she was in a rival house, liked her because she would get revenge for anyone, as long as the person receiving the revenge was in Slytherin.

The Slytherins, however, all groaned. The second through sixth years have heard horror stories of her pranks from older students. The seventh years, had been victims of these pranks.

When the applause died down, Dumbledore began speaking again. "Now, if my niece isn't back by the end of the feast, I'll have to ask the Slytherins to wait here. There is a slight problem in the dungeons." Nobody seemed phased by this. So the feast began.

Five minutes before the end of the feast, Cadance showed up. When the feastwas over, everyone got up to go to their Common Rooms. Alicia Spinnet was Head Girl and a fellow Gryffindor. Hermione, Ron and Harry (much to Harry and Ron's distaste) were made prefects, but since the Head Girl was in their house, the only things they had to worry about were attending the prefect meetings and setting a good example.

Alicia led them all to the Gryffindor Common Room. "The new password is Phoenix tail," she said. The Portrait swung aside and everyone separated and went to bed.

The next morning Harry felt himself being shaken awake. "What?" he asked.

"Wake up or we'll be late for breakfast," Ron said. Harry got dressed and he and Ron went down to breakfast. Ginny, Jen, and Hermione were already there. Jen had her nose buried in a book.

"What are you doing?" asked a very disgusted Ron.

"A bit of light reading" Jen replied without looking up from her book.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ron. "She's turning into Hermione!"

"No," said Hermione. "Look at what she's reading."

Harry grabbed Jen's book and looked at the cover. "She's right, Ron,' said Harry holding the book out of Jen's reach, as she was trying to get it back. "It's worse. She's turning into Fred and George."

Ron took the book. "_A Thousand Pranks for Everyday Life_!" he said reading off the cover.

"Can I have my book back?" asked Jen. "I'm going to find a way to play a prank on Fred and George."

"Better leave that to the professionals," said Cadance. She had just entered the Great Hall and was walking past the Gryffindor Table on her way to the Head Table.

In the middle of everyone's breakfast, McGonagall came around with their schedules. Ron looked at his. "Oh No!" he exclaimed. "We have Divination first! Followed by Double Potions!"

"What a way to start off the morning," said Harry. They grumbled until it was time to go to class. "Bye," said Hermione. "See you in Potions."

Harry and Ron walked off to listen to Professor Trelawny babble on and predict Harry's death.

Meanwhile, the 7th Years were in their fist class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Cadance began to talk. "Wow, this is kind of weird. I went to school with all of you," she said. "I can't believe that I'm actually teaching. Oh well. We have a lot of work to do today." She sat down in her chair. Immediately it began to shake. She stood up quickly. Then two of it's legs exploded. "George! Fred! Lee!" she said. "I'm disappointed. I taught you how to set up an exploding chair right. What happened?"

"I don't know," answered Fred. Lee and George nodded.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "Okay. According to the Minister of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you how to block a memory charm today. But, owing to the fact that I don't like the minister, I'm going to teach you a knew curse! Now, I'm sure you all know basic curses, but I'm going to teach you the more advanced curses." The class listened intently. Curses were one of their favorite things. The next second, there was a loud crash. .

On the floor were Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. All four legs of their chairs had exploded and the whole class (including them) was laughing.

"_That_ is how an exploding chair should work," said Cadance.


	8. An Interesting Class

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

A/N: Thanks to Aalilyah for pointing out that I skipped a chapter!

Harry sat in Divination. "The crystal ball is an important asset to a seer," Trelawny was saying. "Crystal gazing helps to clear one's mind." She rambled on and on about crystal balls. "Now, everyone look into they crystal. Concentrate and you will see something."

Harry looked into the crystal that he and Ron were sharing. "There's going to be fog tonight," said Ron.

Harry peered into the crystal. The fog inside the crystal arranged itself: The Dark Mark. As quickly as it had come, it vanished.

"Harry," said Ron. "Did you…" His voice trailed off.

"Shhhh!" said Harry. "Don't let Trelawny hear you."

Harry and Ron pretended to look into the crystal; not daring to actually look. They were glad to get out of the hot, stuffy Divination Tower when class was over, even if they had to go to Double Potions.

"Double Potions has to be the worst class ever!" exclaimed Ron when class was over. Hermione nodded in agreement. They were on their way to lunch. Snape had taken tons of points from Gryffindor for no reason at all.

"Hmmm," said Harry. "Maybe Divination is worse."

"Maybe," said Ron as they exchanged looks.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What Happened?"

Ron quickly explained what happened. "Did your scar hurt Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no," said Harry.

"So You-Know-Who _can't_ be close," said Hermione.

"You should write to Sirius and tell him," said Ron.

They entered the Great Hall. They sat down. Jen and Ginny were laughing their heads off and Cadance was talking to them. "What's going on?" asked Hermione as she took a seat next to Ginny. Harry and Ron sat across from her.

"Cadance pulled the most awesome prank on Fred, George, and Lee," said Jen.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I put exploding chairs on a timer and put them in place of Fred, George, and Lee's chairs," said Cadance.

"Can teachers do that?" asked Ron.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Cadance before she went to take her seat atthe head table.

Fred, George, and Lee walked in sending Jen and Ginny into another fit of giggles. "Your sister," said Fred to Jen, "is our queen."

"Yeah," said Lee. "She is the Prank Queen."

"Wait," said Jen. "You're not mad that she embarassed you during class."

"No way," said George. George shook his head. "I don't know how she does it."

It was at that time that Cadance came back over. "Harry," said Cadance. "I have something that might belong to you. I found it when I was going through the things that Moody… err, Crouch left behind. I forgot about it until now." She pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe pocket and handed it to Harry. "You might be needing it."

Harry looked at it. The Marauders Map! He had forgotten that Crouch had borrowed it.

Then Fred began talking. "C'mon George, Lee. We have work to do. Loads of detentions to get. See you later, Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Harry. Jen. Your Highness."

Cadance raised an eyebrow. "Apparently you're the Queen of Pranks," Jen explained.

"Oh," said Cadance. She shook her head at Fred, George, and Lee's retreating backs.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Cadance cheerfully to her class. After lunch, she had her Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years, followed by an hour break and now she had her Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. The Slytherins looked a little apprehensive and the Gryffindors looked… lethargic, for lack of a better word. "What has gotten in to all of you today?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "We just had Divination."

"Who's dieing?"

Harry raised his hand. "Congratulations. You're one of the proud few," said Cadance. "I got my death predicted every other class. You probably get it every class." Some of the Slytherins snickered. "Here's a tip. During class predict that you're going to be sick and Professor Trelawny will let you go early. It works every time." Even some of the Slytherins looked like they would take her advice.

"Now," Cadance began, "we have a lot to do today. We will be learning about a simple charm that will block most curses. The Rindetiun Charm will, when worked properly, send a jet of purple light at your opponent's curse, spell, or whatever. The Rindetiun Charm is _Rindet Rivino_. Now, I want you to get into groups and send curses at each other. You will each, in turn, block each other's curses."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to pull out their wands when they heard a voice behind them. "Do you think you can handle a simple charm, Potter?" They all whirled around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Let's go Potter. Me verses you," said Malfoy.

"You're on, Malfoy," spat Harry.

"Harry! You're going to get us all into trouble!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron clapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's just a little duel," said Ron.

By now most of the class was watching. Cadance, who was walking around to help people, walked over to her desk. She sat down and leaned back on her chair, balancing it on two legs and put her feet on the desk. With a flick of her wand, all of the tables were pushed off to the side, leaving an empty space in the middle of the room. She looked highly amused. Harry took his position; he faced Malfoy.

"_Serpensortia_!" said Malfoy. A snake came from the end of his wand.

"Good think Justin Flinch-Fletchy isn't here," said Ron to Hermione.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" said Harry. The snake was lifted high into the air and with a flick of Harry's wand it wailed out of the window.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" said Malfoy.

"_Rindet Rivino!"_ called Harry. A jet of purple light hit Malfoy's curse. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry said and Malfoy's wand flew off to the side where Cadance caught it.

"Well," she said. "It looks like Harry won that one." She threw Malfoy his wand back. "Who's next?" They continued. Hermione beat Crabbe quite easily. Ron beat Goyle. Lavender got beat by Millicent Bullstrode. Then class ended. Since this was the last class of the day, everyone was talking excitedly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed after to help Cadance put the tables back.

"Professor," said Harry. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But you can ask another."

"Why are you here? I mean, why are you really here? Your sister is a pretty good reason to be here, but I know it isn't the only one," He said.

"You do know Voldemort's after you, right?" asked Cadance as she and Hermione and pulled a table back into place.

"Of course," said Harry. "You aren't here to protect me, are you?"

"Yes and no," said Cadance as they pulled another table out of the corner. "What is keeping Voldemort from killing you?"

"The fact that he can't find me?" offered Harry.

"Only during the summer," said Cadance. "But he knows that you're here at Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry, you're such an idiot!" said Hermione.

"Gee thanks, Hermione," said Harry.

"Voldemort can't do anything with Dumbledore around," said Hermione. "He's scared of Dumbledore."

"Exactly," said Cadance. "What if Voldemort realizes that if he gets rid of my uncle, that you would be easy to get to you? He'll go after my uncle."

"So you're here to protect you uncle?" asked Ron.

"Kinda," said Cadance. "He's a big wizard and he can take care of himself."

"So why did you come?" asked Ron. Another table was pushed into place.

"Well, I was on assignment. I came home and I get a letter from my uncle telling me to come home immediately. So I come home and find out that my sister had been here for a month and I haven't seen her since I was nine. I was poking through the letters on his desk while I was waiting for him to come back from wherever he was and I saw that he was writing a letter to the ministry asking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I told him that I'd do it. It would give me the perfect opportunity to spend some time with my sister. Not to mention teach her to be a mischievous little trouble maker just like I taught Fred, George and Lee."

"So you're the one that we should thank for that," said Ron.

"Are they that bad?" asked Cadance.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Filch has a whole filing cabinet devoted to them."

* * *

All right! How did you like it? Please Read and Review! Lily 


	9. The Pensieve Again and The Order of the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've put up about four new stories since the last time I updated. Well, thanks to those who have reviewed.

After dinner, all of the Gryffindors were in the Common Room, doing Homework or just chatting. Jen was sitting on the couch listening to Fred and George recount every prank Cadance ever played in her 7th Year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting by the fireplace talking. "I'm sure I've heard of Cadance Dumbledore before," Hermione said.

"Where?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Maybe in a book?"

"You're not going to make us look in the library for her, are you? Let's not forget the Nicholas Flamel incident. We spent our Christmas vacation looking in the wrong section of the library," said Harry.

"No," said Hermione. "But the name sounds so familiar."

"Harry," said Ron, changing the subject before Hermione got any ideas. "Did you write to Sirius?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "But I'm going to tell Dumbledore tomorrow. I figure that's what Sirius is going to tell me to do."

The next day after classes, Harry went to Professor McGonagall to ask to see the Headmaster (as he didn't have the password). She told him the password and told him to go up. Harry walked to the ugly stone gargoyle, said "Chocolate Frogs!" and went up. He sat in a chair and waited for the Headmaster. Then, he noticed a strange silvery light playing on the glass case that held Gryffindor's sword. He turned around. The case that held the Pensieve was open. He walked over to it. It sucked him in.

"Damn my curiosity," said Harry. He looked around. He was in a house. He was just about to try to figure out how to get out of there when he was the front door open. He was quite surprised when he saw Sirius walk in only he was much younger.

"Lily! James!" he called.

"In the kitchen!" said another voice. He recognized it. He heard it every time he got near a dementor. It was his mother's voice. He followed Sirius into the kitchen. His mother was making dinner. His dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. But there was someone else in the room: a little girl who couldn't have been more than five-years-old. She looked familiar.

"I see you have the munchkin tonight," said Sirius when he saw her.

"I'm not a munchkin," she said. She looked over towards Lily. She was making a cake. She put her hand out and an egg came flying towards her. She moved her hand in Sirius's direction.

"Cadance!" said Sirius. He now had egg on his face.

"So that's Cadance," said Harry to no one in particular, as no one could hear or see him anyway.

James looked up at Sirius. He laughed then took out his wand and waved it. The egg disappeared from Sirius's face. Lily was laughing and holding onto the counter for support. Cadance just went back to playing with the dolls that spread out on the ground. "Lily," said James. "Can I see you on the porch for a second?" Lily followed James out onto the porch. As soon as the door closed, Cadance jumped up and ran to the window.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed. "I think he's going to do it!"

"Took him long enough," said Sirius without looking up from the newspaper.

"Sirius! He has a ring! Lily's nodding!" Sirius still didn't look up from the newspaper. Cadance looked back out the window. "They're coming!" She ran back to her dolls and pretended like she was playing the whole time. The door opened and Lily and James came walking in. They were both smiling.

"Hey! Guess what?" said James.

"Aww, just kiss her already," said Sirius. He still didn't look up.

But Harry didn't get to see if his dad kissed her. Everything faded. Then everything reappeared. He was in the kitchen again, but this was a different memory. His kitchen was jam-packed. Cadance and Sirius were there with his parents, but also two more people. He recognized them. They were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Harry clenched his teeth. He had to remind himself that this was only a memory to stop him from attacking him. Then he noticed that Lily was holding a baby with jet-black hair and green eyes.

"I was a cute baby," said Harry.

Then, everything faded and he found himself in a different house. Cadance was there and she was playing with dolls on the floor. She looked to be about nine-years-old. There was a baby with bright red hair next to her. It must have been Jen. Jen was throwing stuff at Cadance and she was using her telekinetic powers to throw them off to the side.

Harry turned his head. There was Sirius and two more people; a man and a woman. The must have been Cadance and Jen's parents.

"All right, Sirius," said the woman. "We're leaving. If you need us, ask the ministry where we're on assignment and they'll find us."

"Bye!" said Sirius. "Capture lots of Death Eaters!" And with that, they disapparated. Sirius walked over to Jen and picked her up. "All right, kiddo. Time for bed. Cadance, be good while I put your sister to bed."

"Okay, Sirius," she said.

Sirius walked up the stairs. About half-a-minute later, Cadance got a weird look on her face. "Sirius!" she shrieked. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Sirius came running down the stairs. "Sirius! I had a baaaaaad feeling." Then a man started to emerge from the fireplace. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus," said Sirius. "What's wrong?"

"They're dead," said Cadance. "They're dead. They're dead."

"Sirius,' said Albus. "I'll take Cadance and Jen in a couple of weeks but I need you to keep them until then. I have some business to take care of."

"Of course," said Sirius. "But she isn't right? She can't be right?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm so sorry." Dumbledore took some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. The scene faded and a new one took its place. It was the same living room and it couldn't have been to long after the last memory. Jen was still a baby. Cadance was sitting on the couch and Sirius was holding Jen. Then Cadance got yet another weird look on her face.

"Sirius,' she said. "I have a weird feeling. It's bad and good." Sirius looked at Cadance. Then he plopped Jen down on the couch next to Cadance and bolted out the door. She got up and paced around the room a couple of times. "They're dead. Lily and James and Harry are dead. But Voldemort's gone." She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jen. Sirius walked in. He was pale and shaking.

"They're dead," said Sirius. "But Harry survived."

"Sirius. Where is he?" said Cadance.

"Hagrid has him. He's taking him to Dumbledore."

"But you're going to take him, aren't you? He's not going to stay with…" Cadance trailed off.

Sirius went a shade paler. "Sirius! They're the worst kind of muggles!" said Cadance.

"Cadance, I know this is tough…"

"Sirius," said Cadance. "This has been the worst year of my entire life."

Just then, from the fireplace, Dumbledore came. "Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Cadance and Jen aren't going to be able to come to Hogwarts. It's not he right place for them. I need you to be their guardian. I think all you Aurors will have some time off."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Voldemort's dead," said Cadance.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" asked Sirius. "You're going to turn into Trelawny."

"Sirius," said Dumbledore. "You will take them, right?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "But I need someone to baby-sit tonight. It's a full moon. James was supposed to be with Remus tonight." He looked at the floor. He was still pale and shaking.

"C'mon Cadance. I need you to help me pack a bag for you and Jen. You'll spend the night at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Harry watched the scene fade. The last think he noticed before a new scene took its place was that the moon was not full. Sirius was going to hunt Pettigrew.

"All right, Harry. Time to go," said a voice in Harry's ear. Harry turned around and Cadance was standing there. It was the adult Cadance, not the memory Cadance. The next thing Harry knew, he was in Dumbledore's office with Cadance next to him.

"Those were you memories weren't they?" asked Harry. Cadance nodded.

Just then, the door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Cadance, can I speak to Harry alone?"

"Sure, but I'll be back," said Cadance. She walked out of the office.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry sat down in front of the desk. "Minerva said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Well, I probably should have come yesterday. I don't know why I didn't. Yesterday, in Divination, Ron and I were crystal gazing… kind of. We were looking in the crystal ball and we saw the Dark Mark."

"Hmmm…" said Dumbledore. "It's a good thing you told me Harry. Did you see anything else?"

"No," said Harry.

"All right," said Dumbledore. "Well, I guess you should get to dinner." Harry got up just as Cadance was coming back in.

She smiled at him then at her uncle. "All done?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. When Harry was gone, Albus turned to Cadance. "Are you ready for the meeting after dinner?"

"Yes," said Cadance. "That's why I came to talk to you. Where exactly is it?"

"Just go to the Staff Room after dinner," said Dumbledore. "I'll give further instructions there."

"Okay," said Cadance.

Before dinner was served, the students were chatting endlessly about two things. One: there was going to be a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday and two: there was five extra places set at the Head table. Five minutes later, Dumbledore led five people (and one dog) into the Great Hall: Remus Lupin (followed closely by a large black dog), Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and a man and a woman that Harry had never seen before. Bill and Charlie made a quick stop at the Gryffindor table to say hi. Then they took a seat next to Cadance after hugging her and they began to talk. Then, the plate filled. Remus bent down, then Harry heard a sharp bark from under his table a minute later. Harry looked under and he found himself looking into the eyes of a big, black dog.

Jen was sitting next to him. "Isn't that your godfather?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded. She patted him on the head (A/N: the dog, not Harry).

After dinner, Albus said to Cadance, "Before the meeting take Charlie to Gryffindor Tower. He'll be staying there for a while and we don't have room for him anywhere else."

"Okay," she said. She and Charlie started up for Gryffindor Tower and Cadance told him that he'll be staying in the 7th year boy's dormitory. They found that his stuff was all ready up there. They started to the staff room. They got halfway there when Cadance said, "Hey, Weasley! Want to finish what we started eleven years ago?" she was grinning evilly.

Charlie grinned back. He walked to the nearest suit of armor and grabbed its sword. Cadance did the same.

"You're not 12-years-old anymore Cadance. I'm not going to let you win." He said. The next thing they knew, they were sword-fighting. "You've gotten better, Cadance." He blocked some blows.

"Thank you," said Cadance. "What's that?" Charlie looked in the direction she pointed. Cadance knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent, Weasley,' said Cadance.

"I'll remember that next time, Dumbledore," said Charlie. They were both out of breath and grinning.

"Are you two quite finished?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned around McGonagall was standing there. "Your uncle wants you to bring the Book of Light with you, Cadance."

"Okay," said Cadance. "I'll meet you two there." She walked to her room and Charlie and Minerva walked towards the Staff Room.

After a few minutes, Cadance met them there. Also in the room was Dumbledore, Bill, Remus, Sirius, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Snape, Hagrid, and the two people that Harry didn't recognize: Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. "All right," said Albus. "Now that we're all here we can start the meeting. Follow me." He opened the door to the wardrobe and inside was…

"A secret room," said Perenelle Flamel.

"Wait a minute," said Cadance. "I've hid in that wardrobe hundreds of times to listen to what the teachers said at their staff meetings and I'm sure that there was never a secret room." Her uncle raised her eyebrows at her. She continued, "My name is Cadance and I have a problem."

"Follow me," said Dumbledore. They all stepped inside. There was a large table in the center and that was it. Everyone took a seat then Dumbledore continued, "Welcome. As all of you know, we are the members of the Order of the Phoenix. We are here to protect the members of the Wizarding Community from Voldemort. Allow me to introduce our new members, though I'm sure you already know them; that's Charlie, Cadance, and Bill." The three aforementioned members smiled at everyone.

"Alastor, what is our plan?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm still working out the bugs, but basically our plan is to get as many Aurors as we can into Voldemort's lair and get as many as we can out," said Alastor.

"That's next te impossible," said Hagrid.

"I like it," said Cadance. "It's spontaneous. It's…"

"Dangerous?" offered Nicholas Flamel.

"Exactly," said Cadance.

"Where _is_ Voldemort's lair, though?" asked Arabella Figg.

"I'll know soon," said Snape.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "How are your plans coming? Are the giants on our side?"

"I'm working on it. I've located a group o' them in the mountains, but I'm goin' ter need time ter talk to 'em," said Hagrid.

"Right," said Dumbledore. "Until then, we need to keep Hogwarts safe. That's where the Book of Light comes in. Cadance, Bill, and Charlie, I want you to look in the Book of Light for enchantments."

Bill, Cadance, and Charlie begun looking while the others began discussing the plans for the invasion of Voldemort's lair.

Charlie turned the page in the Book of Light. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" asked Cadance and Bill at the same time.

Charlie looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. "Does the Book of Light often add pages to itself?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course," said Cadance in an equally hushed tone. "All of the time. It's how it keeps itself up-to-date with all the demons."

"Look," he said pushing the book towards Bill and Cadance. They began to read:

**_Voldemort_**

**_After a series of transformations, the wizard, formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, emerged into this world as Lord Voldemort. His followers, known as Death Eaters, were as mysterious has him. It is believed that only Riddle himself knew who all of them were. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was in Slytherin. _**

**_Before his transformations, but after his graduations, he taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts, replacing the former Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, when he moved on to be Headmaster. Dumbledore became Headmaster after the sudden demise of Armando Dippet. He later fired Riddle. Riddle disappeared from the Wizarding world forever. There was no more Tom Marvolo Riddle, only Lord Voldemort and, to Riddle, there was no more good and evil, only power._**

**_Voldemort was finally defeated when he met Harry Potter. Though he was only one, Potter was for the good side, which always has the advantage (though it probably helped that he was the heir of Gryffindor). Voldemort was defeated and the Wizarding world was safe… for the time being._**

**_He who has a heart of stone is not alive, and cannot truly die. Voldemort did not quite die that night. He was reduced to a powerless shade. Thirteen years later, he was revived by his loyal follower and his worst enemy, though it was not willingly. _**

"Oh. My. God," said Cadance and Charlie at the same time again.

McGonagall's head snapped over towards the three young order members. "What are you 'Oh My God'-ing about?" she asked.

"Where you aware that Voldemort taught at Hogwarts?" asked Cadance.

"Oh. My. God," said Professor McGonagall. Everyone was now listening. Bill pushed the Book of Light towards the middle of the table and Minerva read the whole section out loud to everyone.

"Oh. My. God," said Sirius and Remus at the same time when she had finished. Minerva raised her eyebrows at them.

"Sorry," said Sirius. "Couldn't help it."

"Albus," said Arabella Figg. "Is it true? Did he teach at Transfiguration?"

"It's true. And it's also true that I had to fire him," sighed Albus.

"Why?" asked Nicholas.

"Because he used an illegal curse on someone who came to the school," said Albus. "He tried to say that it was in self-defense but I didn't think that it was. I had to fire him. Not to mention that I knew he was going towards the path of evil."

"How?" asked Remus.

"It was Sybill Trelawny's first real prediction," he replied.

"She's had a real prediction?" asked McGonagall.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, "Now isn't the time. Well, that's all we'll be able to do for now. We'll meet at the same time next month. Remus and Sirius, you know where you're staying. I have to leave for a meeting with Cornelius Fudge. I'm going to try to talk some sense into him."

"Good luck."


	10. Out the Window and Into the Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

A/N: Okay guys. Here's another chapter. This one is full of action. I would like to dedicate it to my sister, Pheobe Smith.

A week later, Charlie, Remus, and Sirius left. One night, Professor McGonagall came up to the Common Room.

"I need all the Quidditch players over here," she said. Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all walked over to her. "First order of business is to elect a new captain."

"Harry," said every team member except Harry himself.

"That was easy," said Fred. "Congratulations, mate."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was captain of the Quidditch team. Before Harry could get over the shock, Professor McGonagall continued, "Next order of business. Oliver Wood is coming next week to conduct the Keeper try-outs."

"Oliver's coming back! Oliver's coming back!" sang Fred and George.

"He'll be here for a week," said McGonagall.

Just then, the Portrait hole opened and in stumbled of very out of breath Cadance and Jen. "Don't mid us, we need to get the Book of Light!" said Cadance. Jen ran up the stairs to get the book. "We need to vanquish a demon."

Jen came running down the stairs with the Book of Light. "Let's go," she said and they ran out of the Common Room.

"As I was saying…" continued McGonagall, "He'll be staying for a week. No parties!" She began explaining the tryout procedure.

Then, the portrait hole opened again and Cadance and Jen came walking in. They were arguing. "No, I draw the line after Demons that throw fireballs," said Jen.

"Oh, come on!" said Cadance. "I can throw fireballs, too. And so will you, eventually." She punctuated this last sentence by throwing her hand forward. A ball of fire came from her fingers. It hit the wall leaving scorch marks. "See."

"Cadance," said McGonagall. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don not use our Sorceress powers to prove stupid points."

"We?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," said Cadance. "As much asProfessor McGonagalltries to hide it, she's a Sorceress too. And I seem to remember a certain someone almost blowing up the Transfigurations Room after some Slytherins turned a Hufflepuff into a pile of sticks."

"Why don't people tell us stuff about our teachers?" asked George.

"You never ask," said Minerva.

"All right," said Cadance. "Let's go Minerva, We've got to get to the staff meeting."

With that, they left. By lunchtime the next day, everyone knew that Minerva was a Sorceress. It's not that she minded. With Voldemort back, she would have to use her powers eventually and then everyone would know, but I think it's safe to say that most people had a new sense of respect for Minerva McGonagall.

A few days later, Harry and the other members of the Quidditch team were in the Quidditch Pitch. They were practicing Quidditch, which was hard since they had no Keeper. Oliver was due to arrive any minute. Since all Quidditch practices had to be monitored, Cadance was up in the stands. Jen, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny joined her. Minerva was waiting for Oliver.

The team was so busy practicing and Cadance, at the time was so busy yelling at Fred for missing an easy hit with the bludger (she had been a beater herself; when she said that she taught Fred and George everything they know, she _meant_ it) that nobody; including Jen, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione saw the arrival of two people as they walked up into the stands. That is, until one of them cleared their throat. Hermione jumped into the air and Cadance spun around and drew her arm back, ready to throw a fireball should it be a demon or a Death Eater. When she saw who it was she lowered her hand a breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the shit out of me," she said.

"Watch your language, Cadance," saidMcGonagall. Hermione was still clutching her heart and gasping for breath.

"Oliver Wood, you've grown since the last time I saw you," said Cadance. It was true. Oliver was now a whole half-a-head taller than she was. "What happened to the 4 foot 5 inch kid that I used to know?"

"Oh," he replied. "The one you used to pick up, put on the railing, and send flying down?"

"That's precisely the one I mean."

"He grew up."

"Obliviously," she said. Then she turned to where they were practicing. "Hey you chuckleheads! Get in here!" All of the player's heads turned towards her. Then they flew up into the stands.

"Oliver!" they all shouted.

"All right, all right," said McGonagall. "It's late. Get back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oliver, you'll be staying there."

The next night, Keeper try-outs took place. Ron Weasley was among the people who wanted the position. "What is going to happen," began Oliver, "is our three Chasers are going to try to put the ball past you 10 times. The person to block the most shots is Gryffindor's new Keeper. In the event of a tie, the people involved will go again until there is one winner. To make things interesting, Fred and George are going to be flying around hitting the bludgers at everyone. Harry is going to fly around, just for the sake of flying around. Let's get started."

The first two people were only second years. They only blocked two shots each. The next couple of people could only block five or six shots. Lee Jordan was up in the stands with Hermione, Jen, and Ginny practicing his commentary. "That's too bad," he said. "We're going to need a Keeper who can block more than five shots."

"JORDAN!" screamed Wood.

"Hey!" screamed Lee. "Who do you think you are? McGonagall?"

The three girls up in the stands began laughing. Then it was Ron's turn. He blocked eight shots. "Wow!" screamed Lee. "Now that's what I call a Keeper!"

Everyone cheered when Wood announced the Ron was the winner and Gryffindor's new Keeper. As everyone walked up to the castle, the talk was mainly on Quidditch (the exception was Hermione, Ginny, and Jen who were talking about boys). The next few days, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was barely seen away from the Quidditch Pitch. They were training Ron, with the help of Wood.

Oliver Wood left a week later. Halloween came fast. On the day of Halloween, all of the students were so excited that the teachers realized that they weren't getting any work done and just let them talk during class. At dinner, the Great Hall was lit with hundreds of Jack O' Lanterns. During the feast, the talk among the Quidditch players was mainly about the upcoming Quidditch match, Gryffindor v. Slytherin. Everyone was placing bet on how many times Lee Jordan was going to get yelled at for being biased. It was during this feast that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would find out where exactly it was that Hermione had heard the name Cadance Dumbledore.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was sitting huddled outside with exactly forty-nine other Death Eaters. "The first group will go in through the front door," said one. "And the next group will go in through the side door. We'll meet right in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Remember: Don't kill anyone. Just get one of the Dumbledore girls. If we have them, Dumbledore will come after them. Once we lure Dumbledore away from the safety of Hogwarts, we'll kill him. Without him, Potter is unprotected and unsafe." They split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall burst open. Every head turned towards them as fifty figures dressed in black came through, with wands out-stretched. A few students screamed, but most were too stunned. The Death Eaters began sending spells towards the teachers. By this time, all of the teachers were on their feet with their wands out sending spells back at them (well… all of them except Cadance. She was throwing fireballs and using her telekinetic powers). A few of the students were pulling out their wands as well. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were among them. Jen, Ginny, Fred and George were trying to calm down the hysterical first and second years (and quite a few third, fourth, and fifth years). They were also throwing spells at the Death Eaters whenever possible. Some of the students who were fighting began to give up and hid under the tables. Hermione pushed Ron and Harry down under the table.

"What was that for?" asked Ron.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Don't be stupid. They're more experienced and they're probably here for Harry." They all looked up to the Great Table where the teachers were trying to stupefy the Death Eaters. They were joined by Jen and Ginny as they pulled under a few first years.

"Minerva! Cadance!" screamed Albus Dumbledore. The heads of the two teachers turned towards him. "Try to lure some of them out of here. And get to a fireplace and call the Ministry. We're going to need Aurors!"

"How?" asked Cadance as she threw a fireball.

"Improvise," said Albus as he hurled a hex at a Death Eater.

Cadance thought for a moment then a grin spread across her face. "Minerva," she said. "I just had an interesting idea."

"No!" said Minerva. "I know what's going throw you're head and the answer's no!"

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"I lost it years ago."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" asked Cadance.

"Oh, fine," said McGonagall. There was an almost silent _pop_ and where Minerva was standing now stood a tabby cat. Then, the same sound was heard again and where Cadance was standing was a Phoenix. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny looked at each other. They had been watching and listening from under the table.

"Hermione," said Harry. "You know how you said that you know you heard the name, Cadance Dumbledore before?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Could it have been on the list of registered Animagi?"

"You know what," said Hermione. "I think it was."

The Phoenix rose into the air and flew above the Death Eaters' heads and started using it's beak to peck at them and the tabby cat maneuvered it's way along the ground and scratched at their legs. They made it to the door. The other teachers had stopped the Death Eaters from advancing any farther then they were when they first came in. With a _pop_ they turned back into humans and took off down the hallway. Of the fifty Death Eaters who came in, thirty-five remained un-stupefied. Ten of them followed the two teachers as they took off down the hall. They climbed a set of stairs and ran into Professor McGonagall's office. They locked the door behind them. They grabbed the last of the Floo Powder from a jar and threw it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic, Department of Protection for the Magical Community!" Cadance screamed into the Flames. A head appeared. It was Remus Lupin's. "What are you doing in the office?" asked Cadance.

"Never mind that! Just round up a group of Auror and get to Hogwarts!" screamed McGonagall into the fireplace. The Death Eaters reached the door and tried to open it. Cadance used her telekinetic powers to keep it closed.

"What's happening?" asked Remus.

"Death Eaters!" screamed McGonagall. Remus vanished from the fireplace. "We've got to get out of here."

"You're telling me," said Cadance, still keeping the door shut. "But we just used the last of the Floo Powder."

"I have an idea," said McGonagall walking towards the window and looking down into the lake. "It's only a twenty foot drop."

"Oh. My. God," said Cadance. "I can't believe you're actually suggesting this."

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Cadance.

"No. I like you're idea. I'm just saying that I can't believe you're suggesting it." The Death Eaters finally made it through the door.

"Time to go," said McGonagall opening the window. Cadance looked into the eyes of the Death Eater in the front and froze. "Cadance! We have to go now!" She snapped out of it and ran to the window just as the Death Eaters entered. Then they both jumped at the same time into the icy cold waters of the lake. The Death Eaters didn't follow.

McGonagalland Cadance pulled themselves out of the lake and they saw a crowd of people coming towards Hogwarts. "Oh no. Not more Death Eaters," said Cadance. She and McGonagall ran towards them with their wands ready (luckily they hadn't lost them when they jumped into the lake). When they reached the group they breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't, in fact, Death Eaters, but Aurors. In the front, they recognized Remus and (of course) a large black dog. Also there was Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg.

"What happened to you two?" asked Remus as Cadance and McGonagall reached them. They were both soaking wet. McGonagall's hair, which was pulled neatly into a bun, was now completely messed up and Cadance was rubbing her eye trying to get the water out of it.

"No time to explain. We have got to get into the Great Hall," said McGonagall. They continued on inside. They made it to the Great Hall. The remaining Death Eaters were still fighting and losing miserably. They were being pushed out of the halls and the students were even joining the fight again. Most Death Eaters had retreated or been stupefied. The remaining were the most stubborn ones. With the help of the Aurors, the Death Eaters were stupefied. On the ground were at least twenty Death Eaters. None of them were dead. None of the students or teachers were seriously injured either. The students crawled out from under the tables and the teachers collapsed into chairs. Dumbledore walked down to where the Aurors andMcGonagall and Cadance were standing.

"What happened to you two?" he asked them.

"We decided to go for a swim in a lake," said Cadance. "It was quite refreshing."

"What happened to the Death Eaters that followed you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Didn't they come back down?" asked McGonagall.

"No."

"Damnit," said Cadance. "Pettigrew was with them. He was in the group that followed us." Sirius began barking wildly.

Remus turned to the group of Aurors and started splitting them up into groups to guard the entrances in case they were still in the school. He also sent a few up to check for them. Dumbledore made his way across the Hall and went up to the Head Table.

"If I can have your attention please," he announced. "I would first like to thank those who helped. Next, I would like to say that nobody is to leave this hall. And would everyone stand up, please." They all complied (with the exception of the teachers who were to tired to move). He snapped his fingers and the tables and the benches all vanished (except for the ones that the teachers were sitting in). Instead, the Hall filled with sleeping bags. "Now, everyone get to bed. I don't suppose that it would be worth it to have classes tomorrow, so all classes will be canceled. Now I need a few teachers to stay here and stand guard. All of the other teachers are to come with me, I'm going to help the Aurors look for the remaining Death Eaters."

Most of the student climbed into sleeping bags. Dumbledore talked to the prefects who wanted to stay up (which included Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alicia) to help and told them to go to bed. Finally they gave up and crawled into sleeping bags, but couldn't sleep. The teachers sorted out among themselves who would stay to stand guard. Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawny (who had been of absolutely no help at all during the battle, but instead predicted violent deaths of everyone in the hall), and Professor Sprout where to stay. The rest where going to help. Cadance and Minerva made a stop to their rooms to change their clothes, as they were still wet. Dumbledore snapped his fingers again and the candles where extinguished.

Most of the students went to bed but a few stayed up and talked. None of the teachers stopped them. They all highly suspected that the teachers had, in fact, fallen asleep. When the whole hall was awake the next day, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Cornelius Fudge and various other representatives of the Ministry will be here at three o'clock to talk with us. Anyone who wants to come is welcome to come. We will meet in here. I'm going to have to ask that you all refrain from any unnecessary comments. It might so some good to remind some of the teachers that as well." He looked at Cadance, who was standing next to him.

Cadance smiled innocently. "Me? Make unnecessary comments? You've got to be joking."


	11. Hermione and Ron in the Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's. _Charmed_ owns the Book of Shadows, too but in this story it's not a good book.**

**A/N: Leo's Hot!**

**A/N2: Okay, There is a line in here that was based on one from _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Obviously, J.R.R. Tolkien owns that line. There's also a joke in here that I heard in _The Flower and the Stag_ by Starfishy (READ IT!).**

**To Bill Weasley: I see someone watches Charmed. Yeah, I don't think that Harry's going to get any powers _naturally_. I don't think that any of our Sorceress/Sorcerer friends are going to have the power to heal because Phoenix tears are natural healers and Cadance is a Phoenix Animagus. I have plans for Harry's future that don't involve powers though… you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for your review. I might put up a Charmed story soon. Check it out later.**

After Dumbledore's speech, everyone went back to their House Common Room to get ready for the meeting at three o'clock. Generally, everyone was in a bad mood. They had gotten no sleep and they were hungry. Fred and George did their best to make everyone laugh by telling jokes.

"Okay," said Fred. "There were idiots sitting in front of a fence. They had to get to the other side. How did they do it?"

"They went over," said Jen. She was the only one listening, besides George.

"Nope. Too high."

"Under?"

"Nope. The fence touched the ground."

"I don't know. I give up."

"Yeah, so did the other idiot." That resulted in Fred getting chased around the Common Room by Jen until she finally realized it wasn't worth it and started to play Wizards Chess with Ginny.

"Hey, Fred," said George. "Where do you look to find an ugly person?"

"I don't know. Where?" asked Fred.

"Well, I don't know where _I_ find an ugly person, but you see one when you look in the mirror."

"You do realize that you're identical twins don't you?" asked Harry who was watching Jen and Ginny play chess.

"Damn," said George.

At lunchtime, everyone trudged down to the Great Hall. There was an extremely large table up next to the Head Table. Everyone assumed that it was for Fudge and the other ministry members and they were right. Also, there were two extra places set at the Head Table. They found out what that was about when Bill and Charlie Weasley showed up. Everyone assumed that they were there for the meeting. They were right again. During lunch, nobody talked much (with the exception of Bill, Charlie, and Cadance who were talking quietly at the Head Table).

After lunch the students left the Great Hall and loafed around until 3 o'clock. They walked down to the Great Hall with a little less lethargy than they had before. They wanted to see which teacher would lose patience with Fudge first. Bets were going around. So far, McGonagall was up in the polls but Cadance wasn't far behind. Not one student was missing from the meeting, even though it was optional that they were there. There were about 25 ministry members plus Fudge present. Among the ones that Harry recognized was Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin (and Sirius in dog form), Macnair the executioner for Dangerous Creatures, and Amos Diggory, not to mention various other Aurors from last night.

When everyone was settled, Fudge began, "I know you are all worried as a result of last night's attack, but I assure you once more: Voldemort is not back." This was met by furious yells from ministry members, teachers, and students alike. Dumbledore alone remained silent, though there was a look of fire behind his normally bright blue eyes. Cadance and Professor McGonagall were perhaps the angriest of all (you would be too if you jumped out of a window into an icy cold lake and some moron is still trying to tell you that Voldemort is not back!). Fudge continued, "I don't know why the Death Eaters are active again, but I assure you that Voldemort is not behind it." More angry yells. "Voldemort has been dead for fourteen years."

Now Cadance lost it. Jumping to her feet, she said, "You're a fool, Cornelius Fudge. You've always been one and you'll always be one."

"Voldemort is dead," reiterated Fudge.

"He who has a heart of stone is not truly alive and cannot die," recited Cadance.

"What?" asked Fudge.

"Look," said Cadance mainly to the ministry members. "I don't know some of you half as well as I should and some of you I like less than half than you realize." McGonagall had to purse her lips to keep from laughing and some ministry members (the ones she was talking about mostly) had to think to try to sort out if it was an insult or a compliment. Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "But I know witches and wizards and I know that none of you believe that Voldemort isn't back." A murmur of agreement went up among most of the people present in the room.

"Sit down, Ms. Dumbledore. You've never been able to keep your comments to yourself," said Fudge.

"You've never been a good minister," said Cadance.

"Cadance," warned her uncle.

"Can we get back to the meeting?" asked McGonagall. Cadance stuck her tongue out at Fudge, but that was the end of their verbal argument… for now.

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "What will it take for you to believe us?"

"I want proof," said Fudge. Just then, three ministry members got up and walked silently out of the room. A few people raised their eyebrows but most ignored them. Then, a few ministry members who were almost, but not quite, as bad at keeping their comments to themselves as Cadance started arguing with Fudge about proof.

Then there was a sound in the back of the room and in a swirl of black light, there were twenty-five Death Eaters standing there.

"Don't they ever get sick of attacking people?" asked McGonagall quietly

"How…" Fudge trailed off. "You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"They didn't apparate… they blinked. And they aren't just any Death Eaters… they're Dark Lighters." said Cadance. (A/N: My Dark Lighters are a bit different from the Dark Lighters of _Charmed_)

"Very good, Ms. Dumbledore," said one.

Jen Dumbledore looked up towards Cadance and mouthed, "What's a Dark Lighter?"

Cadance looked at her and mouthed, "Later." So Jen turned to Hermione and asked her. She didn't know. Jen didn't bother to ask anyone else. If Hermione didn't know, then nobody else would.

"Now," said another Death Eater/Dark Lighter, "Time to get down to business. I have a proposition that you might find very interesting, Cadance."

"I don't make deals with Death Eaters," said Cadance.

"You might," said the Death Eater. He pulled something out of his bag. It was a book. "You might for the Book of Light."

Jen's eyes narrowed at the Death Eaters. Cadance looked at her and shook her head. Jen gave her a funny look. Cadance turned to the Death Eaters. "No. There will be no deal."

"Don't you want your sacred book back?" asked the Death Eater.

"But I already have it. You, however, do not," said Cadance. She stuck out her hand and the book came flying towards her. She grabbed it out of thin air and opened it up. It was not the Book of Light. "See?" she said showing the book to the Death Eaters. "Decoy." She reached down to the bag that was at her feet and pulled out a book. It was the Book of Light. "Now, I believe there is a spell to destroy Dark Lighters in here. Do you want to wait around to find out?"

"The Order will fail!" called out a Dark Lighter. Then, there was a swirl of black light again and in an instant the Death Eaters were gone again.

"You know what Fudge? You're right. The Dark Lord isn't back. And what just happened? That didn't have anything to do with Voldemort. I was so stupid to believe that," said Cadance quite sarcastically.

"That's enough sarcasm, Cadance," said Dumbledore.

"Isn't that enough proof, Fudge?" asked a ministry member.

"No," said Fudge. "That is just proof that Mr. Potter down there isn't the only one with enemies on the Dark Side." Harry rolled his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, this meeting is over. Everyone's dismissed." Nobody moved.

Dumbledore stood up. "Would all students please go back to your dormitories?" All of the students got up and walked silently back to their Common Rooms.

When they had all left Fudge turned to Dumbledore. "I'll be back here on Saturday. We'll have a meeting then… without the students. And the teachers." He looked at Cadance then, who was standing behind her uncle. She smiled sweetly at him. Fudge rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. Then, he turned to Cadance and Jen. "I need to speak with the two of you." He picked up the decoy book and Cadance grabbed the Book of Light.

"You have a nice day, Fudge," said Cadance to him. They walked out of the Great Hall (leaving Fudge to deal with angry ministry members plus Bill and Charlie Weasley) and into Professor McGonagall's office, since it was closest.

"This book is no ordinary book," began Dumbledore when the door had closed. He tapped the cover of the decoy book. "This is the evil counterpart to the Book of Light."

"The Book of Shadows," said Cadance.

"You know?" said her uncle.

"Of course. For almost every spell there is in the Book of Light, there is an evil counter to it in the Book of Shadows not to mention various other spells, potions, etc." said Cadance.

"I don't get it?" said Minerva.

"If there's a truth potion in this the Book of Light, then there is a stronger truth potion in the Book of Shadows, or there's a potion to block it or something like that. Or if there's a spell on how to vanquish a demon in the Book of Light, then there's a spell to bring it back in the Book of Shadows," said Cadance.

"So, Cadance just took a valuable weapon off of the enemy?" asked Minerva.

"Basically," said Dumbledore.

"Should Jen know about this?" asked Minerva.

"Oh, that's right. I have to bolt. I told Jen that I'd tell her what a Dark Lighter was," said Cadance.

"Don't tell her about the Book of Shadows just yet," said Dumbledore. "Tell the Gryffindors that there will be another Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. It will be open to _all _students. I want to get as many of them out of the castle as possible while Fudge is here on Saturday."

"Right," said Cadance. "I'll leave the Book of Light here." She walked out of the room and up to Gryffindor Tower.

She gave the password and walked into the overly crowded Common Room. All of Gryffindor was there, which usually only happened during parties. Usually there were a couple people in their room or in the library or something. Everyone was crowded around a very haggard-looking Remus Lupin (and, of course, "Snuffles" was sitting next to Harry).

"I don't know anything," said Remus to the Gryffindors.

"No arguments here," said Cadance. "Run Remus. I'll hold them off."

"I'm forever in your debt," said Remus. "Bye, everyone. C'mon, Snuffles." Sirius barked ("Awwww, how cute!" said Lavender Brown). "Okay, okay. Stay here. I don't care."

"I'll make sure he goes home before he bites Snape," whispered Cadance to Remus as he passed her to walk out of the portrait hole. He nodded then continued on to Hogsmeade (out of bounds… you can apparate/disapparate there).

"All right, all right," said Cadance. "What were you bugging Remus about?"

"Oh, c'mon Cadance. You aren't that dense. You know what we were talking about," said Jen.

"Only you could get away with calling me dense, you know that?" she said. "Okay. So what did you want to know? About Fudge's stupidity or the Dark Lighters? I'm an expert on both."

"Dark Lighters," said Fred. "We're pretty much up-to-date about Fudge's stupidity." Everyone sat on a couch or a chair or on the floor and Cadance began.

"Dark Lighters… hmmm… where should I begin? They're big, they're stupid and they're like the Wood Elves in Lord of the Rings," said Cadance.

"What?" said George.

"Lord of the Rings," said Jen. "It's only the best muggle-book out there!" (A/N: and it's a pretty damn good movie)

"Never mind," said Cadance. "They have bows and arrows with a tip that is deadly to White Lighters. And they can sword fight. They can orb, which is like apparating only you have that black light that you saw…"

"Back it up," said Harry. "What's a White Lighter?"

"It's like a Guardian Angel for witches and wizards. They have the power to heal people. But it doesn't work on dead people," said Hermione.

"You know what a _White_ Lighter is but you don't know what a _Dark_ Lighter is?" said Jen. Hermione shrugged.

"She's right, though," said Cadance. "And, most of the time, you don't know when someone's a White Lighter. They are people who have died. _They_ choose who get to become White Lighters when they die."

"They?" asked someone. "Who is 'they'?"

"I have no idea," said Cadance. "Every White Lighter I've every known always referred to them as 'they' or 'them'. They don't have a name. Well… I know it's a Council of White Lighters. But it's not like I've ever been up there…" she looked up, "to meet them. The only way up is to have a White Lighter orb you up. Only White Lighters can orb up. They orb like Dark Lighters, only it's white (obviously). They are mortal enemies of Dark Lighters."

"When they said, 'The Order will fail', what did they mean?" asked someone.

"They were talking about the Order of the Phoenix… I shouldn't have told you that. You didn't hear it from me! All I'll tell you about the Order is that they battle Death Eaters and they don't get paid like Aurors to do it. It is a secret Order."

"So why did they mention it to you?" asked George.

"I have no idea," lied Cadance.

"Back on subject. Dark Lighters were once White Lighters except they went bad. Lord Voldemort ("Don't say _that_ name!") got them all on his side, which makes all Dark Lighters Death Eaters."

"What did those Dark Lighters want?" asked Ginny.

"They wanted a certain book of spells," said Cadance. "But that doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about it… well, Jen does. But no one else does. Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you that there is going to be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," she paused dramatically, "open to all students who wish to come." This was greeted by cheers from first and second years who had never set foot in the village of Hogsmeade. "All right," said Cadance. "Go do your homework or play chess or play pranks or whatever it is you do in your spare time. I'm leaving." She walked out of the room. Fred and George Weasley decided that they would for once take the advice of a teacher… they went off to the corner to scheme up pranks. Hermione and Jen went to the library (Hermione to study, Jen to get absorbed in Lord of the Rings for the ump-teenth time). Ginny went up to her room. Most people dispersed up to their rooms or out of the Common Room (because Fred and George Weasley were thinking up pranks and they didn't want to get in the way). Harry, Ron, and Sirius went up the boy's fifth year dorm. It was empty. They took out the Marauder's Map so that they could make sure that no one was coming and Sirius transformed.

"Hello, Sirius," said Ron.

"Hey, Sirius," said Harry.

"Hi," said Sirius. "So… anything eventful happen?"

"Are you serious?" asked Harry.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," said Sirius.

"No," said Ron. "He means, where have you been? There have been plenty of eventful things happening around here."

"I mean besides that? Any more Dark Marks?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Harry. "And I went to Dumbledore."

"I know. He wrote to me and Remus."

"Hermione is coming," said Ron. He had been watching the map.

"She can come," said Sirius. The door opened and in walked Hermione.

"Hey, Sirius," she said.

"Hello, Hermione," said Sirius.

"Ron, did you take my Transfiguration essay?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't copying it. I was only borrowing ideas," said Ron.

"Well, I wasn't finished," said Hermione.

"You shouldn't have left it sitting out if you didn't want me to borrow it."

"It was in my Transfiguration book!"

"Oh, c'mon Hermione!"

"Oh, fine. But I need it now because I have to finish it."

"It's downstairs. C'mon," said Ron and he walked out of the dorm and downstairs with Hermione at his heels. Sirius and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Listen Harry, about this Hogsmeade visit…" Sirius began.

"I know. You want me to be careful," said Harry.

"Well, I'm only trying to fulfill my duties as a godfather," said Sirius.

"You're doing a good job," said Harry.

"I try."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sirius turned into a dog and Harry opened the door. It was Jen.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed."You'll never guess what Hermione and Ron are doing."

Sirius barked as if to say, "Let's go be nosy."

Harry and Sirius followed Jen to the library. Harry's jaw dropped at what he saw. Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table… kissing. Sirius barked and Hermione and Ron broke away to look at them.

"I don't even want to know," said Harry grinning. He walked out of the library (and most likely back to Gryffindor Tower to tell everyone). Sirius followed.

Hermione and Ron went back to kissing. "You know, I don't think anyone can study with you two snogging," said Jen.

A/N: Okay! Do you want another chapter? Send a Review!


	12. A Rescue and The Crystal of Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's! J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and The WB owns _Charmed_.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Lady Potter. I hope that this will motivate her to UPDATE MORE OFTEN. But hey, you're my sister. I can let you off with a warning.**

**A/N2: There is a line in this story that I heard somewhere, but I can't remember where. You might recognize it when you get there. If you don't, don't worry about it.**

The next day,everyone in Gryffindor with the exception of Angelina, Alicia and Katie was going to Hogsmeade. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were probably the most sensible of the 7th years as they were going to the library to study for their N.E.W.T.s. Harry spent a few left Hogwarts early to start his Homework that he had put off because of Quidditch Practice. On his way past the Great Hall, he heard voices inside. They were arguing. He knew who they were immediately. It was Cadance and Fudge. He stopped and looked in, interested to see what they were fighting about now.

"You don't just walk in here and arrest the first person you see!" screamed Cadance.

"He was a murdering convict!" Fudge replied.

Harry froze. He hoped that he was hearing things.

"You had no right to be in Gryffindor Tower in the first place!"

"I'm the Minister of Magic!"

"Not a very good one!"

Harry couldn't move. He heard a voice behind him. "Harry." Harry turned around. Albus Dumbledore was standing there. "Harry, there's been some trouble. Sirius…"

"I know. I figured it out from what they're arguing about," said Harry. "We can't let them take him."

"They've already done it. They used Floo Powder and transported him to Azkaban," said Dumbledore dejectedly.

Harry just stared at him. Cadance and Fudge were still arguing.

"I can't believe you still think Black's innocent!"

"I can't believe you don't think that Voldemort is back!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Dumbledore. Harry jumped. Dumbledore was scary when he was mad.

"Cadance, you don't disrespect members of the Ministry. Cornelius, you had no right to do what you did," said Dumbledore. He walked into the Hall and Harry followed him.

"I had every right to arrest a murderer," argued Fudge.

Cadance opened her mouth to argue, but one look from her uncle shut her up. "You forced your way into Gryffindor Tower. You threatened the Fat Lady. You said you would have her removed from her place if she didn't open up. That is a crime. You could be arrested," said Dumbledore.

"I was looking for you," said Fudge.

"Minerva told you that I would be right with you before she left for Hogsmeade, I believe. You decided to take it upon yourself to come and look for me," said Dumbledore.

"Press charges. He was breaking and entering… in a way," said Cadance.

"I won't press charges. But only if you do something for me," said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Fudge.

"Sirius Black gets a fair trial."

"No. He gets the Dementor's Kiss. He gets it as soon as I get to Azkaban," said Fudge.

"You do realize that you can be removed from office if you commit a crime, don't you?" asked Cadance.

Fudge thought for a minute. "Black will get a fair trial. It'll be on Thursday. But he will get the Dementor's Kiss if he loses."

"Fine," said Dumbledore.

Fudge walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Cadance pulled her arm back but her uncle grabbed it. "You are not burning the Minister of Magic."

"I was going to miss on purpose. Honest!" said Cadance.

"There's no time. We have to figure out how to convince a court that Sirius is innocent," said Dumbledore.

"There's no way," said Cadance.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"The use of any potion or spell during trial procedures is illegal," said Cadance. "Besides, Fudge is the judge… hey! That rhymed."

"My easily amused niece is right, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"What can we do?" asked Harry.

"Pray for a miracle," said Dumbledore.

"A miracle that brings Peter Pettigrew," said Cadance. "That is the only way we have a prayer of a chance."

There was an awkward pause. Then they heard the sounds of the students returning from Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonagall walked past the entrance. "Minerva," called Dumbledore. "A word?"

McGonagall backtracked to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Is there a problem?" she asked seeing their worried faces.

"You might say that," said Cadance.

"What happened?" asked McGonagall.

"Sirius got caught," said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked McGonagall. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," said Dumbledore. "I was able to buy Sirius a trial, but it's not going to do much good."

"Fudge is the judge, the jury, and the executioner," said Cadance.

"They're going to give Sirius the kiss then?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"I'm going to find Jen. She can help me look in the Book of Light," said Cadance. "There has to be some way around the rule that makes using spells and potions illegal in trials."

"Well, if there is one thing you are an expert in it's getting around rules. If there is a way, then you'll find it," said Minerva.

"Thanks, Minerva," said Cadance. "Your confidence in my rule-breaking ablities is both flattering and insulting."

"I'm calling a special gathering of the Order tonight," said Dumbledore. Harry wasn't even paying enough attention to ask what the Order was, though if he was listening, he probably would have made the connection between the Order that Dumbledore mentioned and the Order of the Phoenix that the Dark Lighter had mentioned before. Cadance walked out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower with Harry at her heels.

They said the password and the Fat Lady let them in. Fred and George were occupying some of the first and second years with their pranks. Hermione and Ron were… never mind. Jen and Ginny were talking quietly and some of the 7th years (sans Fred and George) were heading to the library.

"Jen," said Cadance. "I need to see you."

Jen hopped off the couch. Harry took her seat next to Ginny, but didn't talk at all. Jen went to her sister. "What's up?"

"Come with me," said Cadance. They left Gryffindor Tower. She led her to her room.

They paused in the Common Room that she and McGonagall shared and grabbed the Book of Light. Cadance led her to a room that said Cadance Dumbledore on the door in a loopy handwriting similar to Albus Dumbledore's. The other door said Minerva McGonagall in a handwriting that was unmistakably Professor McGonagall's. They walked into Cadance's room.

"What's the matter?" asked Jen, seeing the worried expression on her sister's face.

Cadance explained the whole thing then she said, "I need you to look in the Book of Light for something will help Sirius. Don't take the book out of my room. We don't want a Death Eater to steal it."

"Where are you going?" asked Jen.

"I have a… staff meeting. When you're done, you can go to Gryffindor Tower, but don't tell anyone what you were doing. Remember, only you ,Harry, Ron, and Hermione know that Sirius is innocent."

She left the room and headed over to the staff room. On the way she met Charlie Weasley. "I just got a message from your uncle saying that we have an emergency meeting. What's up?" he asked.

"You'll find out inside," said Cadance. Then they made it to the Staff Room. They walked through the wardrobe and into the meeting room. The Order members who weren't taken by Dementors were already assembled (Just to recap, the Order members are: Albus Dumbledore, Cadance Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Sirius Black, though he, obviously wasn't present).

"Now that we're all here…"

"Wait…" said Remus. "Sirius is missing. I haven't seen him for hours."

"That's because Fudge is an idiot," said Cadance.

"Can you be more specific, please?" asked Remus.

"Sirius has been caught," said Albus.

"What!" exclaimed Remus. "How?" He was beginning to pale.

"Fudge threatened the Fat Lady and got into Gryffindor Tower then he found Sirius and called the Dementors," said Cadance.

"Did they…" Remus trailed off.

"No," said Albus. "Sirius will have a fair trial first."

"Yeah," said Cadance. "And a fat load of help that'll be."

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine today," said Charlie Weasley.

"I'm just saying that we aren't going to be much of a help to Sirius like this," said Cadance.

"Then how are we going to be of help?" asked Remus.

"We have two options and one is to capture Pettigrew," said Cadance.

"What's the other one?" asked Nicholas Flamel.

"It's a back-up in case we can't capture Pettigrew," said Cadance.

"But what is it?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry about it," said Cadance.

"The glass isn't half full with you today, now is it?" asked Bill Weasley.

* * *

"Harry?" asked Ron after he and Hermione had come up for air. "What's wrong?" He couldn't tell that something was wrong with Harry when he was lip-locked with Hermione, but now that he had taken a break, he hadn't failed to notice that Harry was unusually quiet. It was now about 9 o'clock at night. Everyone had returned from Hogsmeade at 8 o'clock.

Harry looked at him. "I'm not in the mood now, Ron." Ginny was sitting there and he couldn't say anything in front of her.

"C'mon, Harry," said Hermione. "You can tell us."

Then Jen walked in. She was looking flustered and annoyed. Harry looked at her and Jen got the message. "Ginny, I need your help in the library."

Ginny looked at her watch. "It's 9 o'clock. It's past curfew."

"That's never stopped us before, now has it. Let's go," said Jen. She grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up. They both walked out of the Common Room.

"What's wrong?" reiterated Hermione.

Harry lowered his voice. "Sirius got caught."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ron looked at Harry startled. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was in here and Fudge apparently forced his way in to find Dumbledore and…" his voice trailed off.

"This is not good," said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the Common Room and up to his dorm room.

* * *

Early the next morning, Cadance was walking down the hall. She clutched something in her hand. Then came a voice out of the shadows, "Some amulets are best left hidden."

Cadance stopped and looked to where the voice came from. "Did you stand here waiting for me to come or are you here often?" she replied.

"No, I was waiting for you." Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. "Did you dig through the rubble to find that amulet or did you just use your telekinetic powers?"

"Neither. I used a summoning spell," said Cadance. "It was much easier."

"So are you going to give it to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"Are you going to stop me if I try?" asked Cadance.

"No," said Dumbledore. "If you were younger I'd probably ground you for leaving Hogwarts, though." Then he walked away, back to his office. Cadance walked to her room, got the Book of Light and an envelope and then walked to Gryffindor Tower.

She slipped away into the Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory. She put something on the table next to Harry's bed and slipped back down to the stairs she sat down at a table and started writing a letter. She was just finishing up when she heard someone walking down the stairs. She turned around and Harry was walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing up early, Harry?" she asked.

"It's 7 o'clock," said Harry.

Cadance looked at his watch. "Wow, you're right."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry. He had something in his hand. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked. He opened his palm and in it was a ruby red crystal attached to a chain. "It was on the table next to my glasses when I woke up."

"Never seen it before in my life," lied Cadance.

"I was just going to leave the Book of Light here for Jen because I have to leave. You're welcome to look for it in there," said Cadance. She nodded towards the table where the Book of Light was.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Can you make sure that Jen gets this letter?" asked Cadance as she put the letter in an envelope and sealed it.

"Sure," said Harry as he began to leaf through the Book. "Where are you going? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," said Cadance. "I'll try to be back before tomorrow's classes. Good bye, Harry."

"Bye," sad Harry. Cadance walked out of the Common Room and down the hall to the Staff Room. Inside was Charlie Weasley. He was yawning.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Cadance.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Charlie. "Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Cadance pulled an invisibility cloak out of her robe pocket.

"Got it," said Cadance.

"Is anyone going to miss you today?" asked Charlie.

"No," said Cadance. "I asked Minerva to lie for me. Let's go."

Charlie pulled a pouch out of his pocket. Inside was Floo Powder. Cadance took out her wand and lit a fire in the Fireplace. "After you," said Charlie.

Cadance took some Floo Powder, threw it into the Flames and said, "Azkaban!" She stepped through the Fireplace. When she reached her destination, she was in a stone room that was like a tomb. It was even cold like a tomb. Charlie stepped out of the Fireplace behind her.

Cadance and Charlie put the invisibility cloak over them. "He'll be in the highest tower," whispered Cadance to Charlie. They opened the door and made there way through the halls. They dodged Dementors. The Dementors knew that someone was there, as they sensed their fear, but as the walls were lined with cells, they couldn't tell if it was someone new or one of the prisoners.

At one time, they had to go into the nearest room because the cloak was slipping off and they couldn't fuss with it in the open, in case it fell off. As they readjusted the cloak, Charlie said to Cadance, "I don't even want to know _how_ you know your way around Azkaban."

They got the cloak readjusted and started again. It took two hours for Cadance and Charlie to make their way across Azkaban, not only because Azkaban is huge, but because they had to move at an incredibly slow pace. They finally made it to the highest tower. It was guarded by four armed Aurors. They were talking with each other.

Cadance waved both of her hands at them (though not even Charlie could tell, as they _were_ invisible). Immediately, the scene froze. Cadance waved her hand at Charlie to unfreeze just him (just like in _Charmed_. Some people freeze others don't and you can unfreeze just on person). Cadance walked over to the table in the corner. Sitting on it was a wand. Cadance grabbed it. Charlie pulled out his wand. "Alohomora," he said. He pushed the door open. They both walked in. Cadance closed the door behind them.

"Who's there?" called a voice from in the corner. It was Sirius (A/N: Oh c'mon! Who didn't see that one coming? You didn't think I'd actually let Sirius get his soul sucked out of him, did you?).

Cadance and Charlie threw off the invisibility cloak. "Hello, Sirius!" called Cadance cheerfully as she tossed him the wand that was on the table (obviously it was his wand).

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Sirius.

"We're here to rescue you," said Charlie.

"Yeah," said Cadance. "We're not about to let some cold-hearted, energy-feeding, ugly, stupid…"

Charlie cut her off. "Okay, we understand that you don't like the Dementors."

"Dementors?" said Cadance. "I was talking about Fudge."

Sirius and Charlie rolled their eyes. "C'mon," said Cadance. "We have to get out of here before the Aurors out front realize that you're gone… or unfreeze." They walked out and closed the door behind them. On they way past, Cadance waved her hands again and they unfroze. They didn't even realize what happened.

A few hours earlier, at Hogwarts, Harry was flipping through the Book of Light. He finally found the necklace in the book. There was a picture and a paragraph. It read:

**_The Crystal of Gryffindor_**

The Crystal of Gryffindor was a crystal created by Godric Gryffindor. It is an amulet. The legend says that the Crystal began to glow right before Gryffindor was murdered by Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, Gryffindor didn't realize that that was what it meant, and died and bloody, gruesome death. The Amulet is meant to protect the heir of Gryffindor from the heir of Slytherin. 

"Wow," said Harry. He closed the book and went to put the crystal away someplace safe.

At about the same time…

"Minerva," said Albus Dumbledore from the doorway to McGonagall's office. "Do you know where Cadance is?"

"Uh… laska?" offered Minerva.

"Wow," said Dumbledore. "That was a horrible lie."

"I tried," said Minerva.

"Seriously, though. Where is she?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think you just answered your own question," said Minerva.

Dumbledore thought for a second. "Sirius."

"You didn't hear it from me," said Minerva. She went back to grading her papers.

Cadance, Charlie, and Sirius slowly made their way back to the only room in Azkaban with a fireplace. At one time, they almost ran into Dementors, but Sirius pulled Cadance and Charlie out of the way and into a room just in time. "Why don't you just freeze the stupid Dementors?" asked Charlie to Cadance. 

"My powers don't work on Dementors," said Cadance. They made sure the coast was clear then finished making their way back to the fireplace.

When they reached the room, they were happy to find it empty. Cadance lit the fire and Charlie pulled out the Floo Powder. "I'll go first to make sure that nobody's there," said Cadance. She threw some Floo Powder into the flames and called out, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Then she stepped in.

When she stepped out of the fireplace, she was standing in her uncle's office. Sirius stepped out a few seconds later. Then came Charlie. Sirius transformed into a dog. Cadance walked over to the cabinet and put the invisibility cloak inside. "Let's go," said Cadance. They walked out of the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the Great Hall at 12:30. They were the only one's there because ('due to circumstances beyond my control' as Albus Dumbledore said this morning) Lunch would be served at one o'clock. Apparently, Fudge ordered that a 'routine' inspection of the castle be completed, and that included the kitchen. Hermione was reading and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess to (unsuccessfully, I might add) take Harry's mind off of things.

Cadance, Charlie, and Sirius were walking past Minerva McGonagall's office. Cadance peeked in to see if she was in there. Sure enough she was. Minerva looked up. "Thank god. You're back," said Minerva.

"Yep. And we got Sirius," said Cadance. Minerva's eyes moved to the floor where Sirius was standing. Sirius barked.

"You should probably go find Harry," said Minerva.

"My uncle didn't come looking for me, did he?" asked Cadance, still standing in the doorway.

"Yes he did," said Minerva.

"Did you cover for me?"

"Yes."

"Where did you say I was?"

"Alaska."

"Did he buy it?"

"Nope."

"Does he know where I went?"

"Yes he does."

"Oh well," said Cadance.

"I'd watch out if I were you. Fudge was also looking for you about an hour ago. I think that they've missed…" Minerva nodded towards Sirius.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he is," said Minerva. "And I'm sure he's going to want an alibi."

Cadance and Charlie looked at each other. Then they bolted down the hallway with Sirius at their heels. They needed to find someone to lie for them. They ran to the Great Hall. They looked in. They saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Cadance looked down at Sirius grinned evilly. Sirius gave a doggy grin. Cadance and Charlie walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius stayed behind.

"Did you find what you wanted this morning, Harry?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, thank you," said Harry. "Are you going to tell us where you went now?"

"We went to Azkaban," said Charlie.

Hermione looked up from her book. Ron and Harry stopped playing Wizard's Chess. "Did you really?" asked Hermione.

"Want proof?" asked Cadance.

"That's okay. I believe you," said Ron.

"No, I have some pretty good proof that we were in Azkaban," said Cadance and looked over towards the door. Sirius came bounding in.

"Oh. My. God," said Harry. Sirius came up to Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's (god dog's?) neck. "Why did you have to go get caught?" Sirius barked. Harry let go.

"Wait. How do you know about Sirius, Charlie?" asked Ron.

"I know a lot of stuff," said Charlie.

"I have a big mouth," said Cadance. She and Charlie exchanged glances that nobody caught. _They _didn't know about the Order.

"Have you seen Fudge?" asked Cadance.

"Yeah," said Ron. "He was looking for you, actually."

"Where is he now?" asked Charlie.

"Giving your sister the third degree in your office," said Hermione.

"Why?"

"He thinks that she knows where you are," said Ron.

"I'm going to rescue my sister," said Cadance. "See you later."

"I'm going with you," said Charlie. They got up and walked out. Sirius hopped up on the chair and Harry pet him.

Cadance and Charlie walked down the Hall to Cadance's office. They opened the door. Jen was sitting in a chair and Fudge was standing behind Cadance's desk. Dumbledore was standing by the door.

"I know where my sister is now," said Jen when she saw them walk in.

"And where have you been?" Fudge asked.

"I vanquishing Demons for a while, then I met Charlie down in Hogsmeade," said Cadance faking a really good confused look. "Why?"

"Can anyone confirm that you were vanquishing Demons?" asked Fudge.

"The Demons could," said Cadance. "Oh wait, I vanquished them. I guess they can't."

"Why didn't you wait for your sister to vanquish the Demons?" asked Fudge.

"I didn't actually have the time to go looking for her, now did I!" exclaimed Cadance.

"Can anyone confirm that you were in Hogsmeade with Charlie?" asked Fudge.

Cadance turned to her uncle. "Do I have to justify that with an answer?"

"Just answer the question, Cadance," said her uncle.

Cadance turned back to Fudge. "Charlie can."

"Yeah. Cadance met me in Hogsmeade when I Apparated in," said Charlie.

"She has an alibi, Cornelius," said Albus.

"Ms. Dumbledore. I suppose you had anything to do with Sirius Black escaping, do you?

"Sirius escaped!" exclaimed Cadance (A/N: Good faker, isn't she?). "Good for him." Fudge glared at her.

"Now, Cornelius, I must ask that you leave the premises immediately," said Dumbledore.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," said Cadance.


	13. Another Death Eater Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as anyone else's.

A/N:  Okay.  I'm back for another round.  

A/N2:        DIE FUDGE!!!!!!!!!  DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

A/N3:        I have Fudge issues.  Sorry 'bout that.

        "I hate that man with a burning passion," said Cadance once Fudge had left the room.  He went off to round up the Ministry Members that he had brought with him.  They were still inspecting the castle. 

"Yes, dear, we all know," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Can we go eat now?" asked Cadance.

"How can you think about your stomach at a time like this?  Sirius escaped.  Someone has to go find him," said Jen.

"Never mind about that," said Cadance.  "I didn't eat anything before I left this morning and I'm starving."

"Why didn't you eat anything?  You knew that we'd be gone for a while," said Charlie.

Cadance threw him the evil eye.  Charlie, Cadance, and Jen walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.  Dumbledore had stayed in his office to… do whatever it is that Headmasters do.

The Great Hall was now full.  Jen walked over to the Gryffindor table and was quite surprised to find Sirius sitting at Harry's side near it.  Cadance and Charlie went up to the Head Table and were talking quietly with Minerva McGonagall.   Lunch was served and people started talking about the Quidditch Match scheduled for Saturday.  It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  After lunch, Charlie left to go back to Romania.  He had work the next day.

It wasn't until the end of dinner that night that Fudge walked into the Great Hall to loudly inform everyone that he had finished his inspection of the school.  Cadance probably would have made some…unnecessary comment but Minerva kicked her under the table.  He was just about to leave when the doors to the Great Hall opened and an out-of-breath man in a white Auror uniform came running in.

"Minister!" he exclaimed.  "Death Eaters are attacking a little town outside of London!"

Everyone in the Hall was stunned.  "Have Aurors been summoned?" asked Fudge.

"We've tried.  We can't get a hold of enough that are on duty tonight to stop the Death Eaters," said the Auror.  

"Then summon some that are off duty!" exclaimed Fudge.  He and the Auror stormed out of the room.  The Great Hall was in an uproar.

Minerva leaned into Cadance and whispered, "Hey Cadance.  Do you still have your Auror's License?"

"Not any more.  I gave it up when I started teaching.  Do you?" replied Cadance.

"I gave it up, too," said Minerva.  

Cadance and Minerva looked at each other for a second.  Then they got up and rushed out of the hall. 

"Where are they going?" asked Snape absent-mindedly.

Trelawny was sitting next to him.  "I foresee nothing good coming from this."  Snape rolled his eyes.  Dumbledore had gotten up and followed the two teachers out of the Hall.

Cadance and Minerva caught up with Fudge.  "Ms. Dumbledore," said Fudge.  "Please.  No wise-cracks."

"Chill, Fudge," said Cadance.  "We're here to help.  We're offering our services."  Dumbledore came up at this point (Pretty fast for an old guy, huh?).

"What are you waiting for!" exclaimed Fudge.  "Get to Hogsmeade and Apparate!"

Cadance and Minerva ran off.  Dumbledore kept Fudge back a second.  "If anything happens to either of them, I'm holding you responsible," he said.  Fudge stared at him blankly. "You do realize that neither of them have an Auror's license, don't you?"  He just got another blank stare in return.

Cadance and Minerva Apparated to the Death Eaters.  There were only about ten Aurors there.  There were about fifty Death Eaters.  They spotted Arabella Figg running up to them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she blocked some spells.

"We came to help," said Minerva.  Cadance threw a couple of fireballs.  Only a few Death Eaters were fighting back.  The others were going in and out of houses, blowing things up, and setting fire to things.

"They're looking for something," said Cadance.   She threw a few more fireballs.  One of them hit the Death Eater's robe.  It caught on fire.  "Oops," said Cadance as they watched the other Death Eaters try to put out the fire.

Minerva put her hands in front of her with her palms up.  She concentrated on the Death Eaters.  Some of them were flung backwards and landed with a thud.  Cadance froze some Death Eaters, but the others were either moving too fast or blocking them. 

Then, in the sky appeared something that struck fear into the hearts of all Aurors present:  The Dark Mark.  The Death Eaters saw it.  Some of them turned to the Aurors and fired a few last spells before they Apparated out.  Even though their hoods were up, they Aurors could see their smirks.  The remaining Death Eaters Apparated out.

The Dark Mark had been blasted above a small house tucked back in the corner of the street.  Cadance, Minerva, and Arabella went to investigate it.  They opened the door to the house.  They knew what they would find before they found it.  On the floor were a man and woman.  Both were dead.  "The McRohans," said Minerva when she saw them.

"Why did the Death Eaters tear the town apart and only kill them?" asked Cadance.

"I don't know," said Minerva.  "We better get someone from St. Mungo's in here."  She retreated out the door and Cadance followed.  Arabella stood there for a second.  She had gone to school with the McRohans.  She followed Minerva and Cadance out the door.  Cadance and Minerva spent only as much time as necessary in the little town before they left.  Fortunately, the town's occupants were all witches and wizards, so no memory erasing had to be done.

Cadance and Minerva Apparated to Hogwarts and went immediately to Dumbledore's office.  They walked in to find him at his desk.  He immediately stood up.  "What took so long?" he asked.  "I was beginning to get worried."

Cadance looked at her watch.  "We were gone for a half-an-hour," she said.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.  

"They killed the McRohans," said Minerva. 

"That's two more Aurors gone," said Dumbledore.

"Do you think that's why they killed them?  Because they were Aurors?" asked Minerva.

"There were ten Aurors plus us attacking them.  They could have taken out any of us instead.  No.  They weren't just looking for Aurors," said Cadance.  "They wanted something else."

"We just have to find out what they wanted," said Dumbledore.

Just then, the door opened and Remus Lupin walked in.  "Did you hear?" he asked.  "Sirius escaped!"

Dumbledore turned to Cadance.  "You forgot to tell Remus?" he asked.

"Oops," said Cadance. 

"What's going on?" asked Remus.

"I might have killed Fudge and set loose all the prisoners of Azkaban," said Cadance.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Remus, with a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't," said Cadance.  "I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it."

"What really happened?" asked Remus.

"Oh nothing really," said Cadance.  "Me 'n Charlie Weasley snuck into Azkaban and let Sirius out."

"How?"

"Long story," said Cadance.

"Where is he?" asked Remus.

Minerva and Cadance looked at each other then shrugged.  "We haven't been here for the past half-hour," answered Cadance.

"Where were you?" asked Remus.

"I'll fill you in later.  We're going to have a meeting of the Order tomorrow night," said Dumbledore.

* * *

"Welcome back, Order members," said Dumbledore to the Order the next night.  Snape was the only member missing.  "As you probably notice.  One of our members has rejoined us."

"Yes," said Nicholas Flamel.  "But how?"

"Out of all the people in this room," said Sirius.  "Who would you think would be most involved?"

"Either Cadance and Charlie," said Arthur Weasley looking thoughtful,  "or Remus." 

"It was Cadance and Charlie," said Sirius.  "And let's just leave it at that." 

"We're too predictable," said Charlie to Cadance.  "The next time there's an emergency, we're going to sit back and do nothing."

"Especially if it involves Dementors," said Cadance.  "I still have chills from being in Azkaban."

"Next order of business," said Dumbledore, cutting off the conversation, "is to discuss our Death Eater issues."

"We don't have issues.  The Death Eaters are the ones with the issues," said Cadance.

"We need to have more protection around the castle," said Cadance.

"And the Ministry needs more Aurors," said Arabella.

"What good are they going to be if Fudge doesn't believe the Voldemort is back?" asked Perenelle Flamel.

"I'll talk to the seventh years, anyway" said Dumbledore.  "At the end of the year, maybe some of them will consider getting their Auror's license once they are out of school."

"It might be too late by then," said Cadance.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Arabella.

"No," said Cadance.

"Wow.  That's a first.  You don't have any dangerous, stupid ideas," said Sirius.

Cadance glared at him.

"Well, I have a two suggestions," said Minerva.

Everyone looked at her and she continued, "First, I'm sure that there are some Ministry Members who would get an Auror's license and do both jobs.  The Aurors are only called when they're needed.  It'll be easy to do both.  I'll get my Auror's license again, too."

"I will, too," said Cadance.  

"It'll be hard for you two to hold both jobs and teach," said Dumbledore.

"No it won't.  Death Eaters may be evil but they're not stupid.  They'll only attack at night," said Minerva.  "We could hold both jobs easily."

"Mild-mannered teachers by day, forces of good by night," said Cadance.  "I like it."

"Mild-mannered.  That's a good one," said Charlie.

Cadance kicked him under the table.  

"What's your other suggestion, Minerva?" asked Remus Lupin.

"I suggest asking the American Ministry for help," said Minerva.

"Damn Yanks.  They butchered the English language, ruined gallons of tea, and always enter every war late," growled Moody.  (A/N: Don't flame me!!!!  I'm proud to be an America!  But you have to remember, Moody's… eccentric, for lack of a better word).

"Well those 'Damn Yanks' might just be able to help," said Minerva. 

"How come you're allowed to swear but when I swear you tell me to watch my language?" asked Cadance.

Minerva just rolled her eyes (along with quite a few other people).

"I think Minerva's right," said Dumbledore.  "I think that we're going to have to get some help.  If Voldemort continues to gain power, what's going to stop him from taking over the rest of the world?"

 "Us," said Arabella Figg.  "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"But we're not _meant_ to defeat Voldemort," said Cadance.  "The heir of Gryffindor is meant to seek revenge on the heir of Slytherin.  It's written in the stars… or so the centaurs say."

"But Harry's not powerful enough to vanquish Voldemort," said Sirius.  "No without… oh no.  Cadance please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't," said Cadance.

"Thank god," said Sirius.

"You do realize I'm lying, don't you?" asked Cadance.

"Yeah," said Sirius.  "Give me a minute.  I'm still in denial."

"What did you do this time, Cadance," said Minerva.

"I got the Crystal of Gryffindor," said Cadance proudly.

"And what did you do with it?" asked Remus although he and everyone else present knew exactly what she did with it.

"I gave it to Harry," she said.

"Where did you find it?" asked Nicholas Flamel.

"Godric's Hollow," said Cadance.  "At Harry's parent's house… Oh my god." 

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think I just figured out why the Death Eaters were looking for the McRohans," said Cadance.

"Why?" asked Moody.

"Think of who Voldemort specifically went after and killed.  The Prewetts.  The McKinnons.  The Bones.  My parents.  Harry's parents.  My grandparents.  Harry's grandparents.  Sirius's parents.  Remus's parents.  What do they all have in common?"

"They were all Aurors," said Arabella.

"I thought that we already established that that wasn't the reason Voldemort sent Death Eaters to kill," said Minerva.

"They all lived in Godric's Hollow!" exclaimed Cadance.  "The McRohans lived in Godric's Hollow before Voldemort lost power.  And Arabella's partially right.   Everyone in Godric's Hollow was an Auror.  Of course, a good portion of the Wizarding population was an Auror."

"Why would Voldemort target those who live in Godric's Hollow?" asked Moody.

"He knows that the heir of Gryffindor lived there.  He doesn't know that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor.  It's the heir of Gryffindor's destiny to destroy the heir of Slytherin.  If he doesn't, then maybe nobody can," said Cadance. 

"Why doesn't the Book of Light say that the heir of Gryffindor is supposed to vanquish the heir of Slytherin?" asked Minerva.

"It does.  There's a section on Slytherin and it mentions the heir of Slytherin and the heir of Gryffindor," said Cadance.  "There's a whole section devoted to the Crystal of Gryffindor as well.  And I suppose I should tell you that I had Harry read it so he knows that he has the Crystal of Gryffindor."

"Does he know that he's the heir of Gryffindor?" asked Sirius.

"All he has to do is put two and two together.  But it seems that he's not so good at math or he would have said something." 


	14. A Quidditch Match and Math Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that this chapter is missing. How 'bout that? Crazy. Unfortunately I wrote this chapter A LONG TIME AGO and no longer have a copy of it on file. I got rid of my old computer. Also, unfortunately, I don't remember what happened in it, so I can't even rewrite it.

Fortunately, I can vaguely tell you what happened in this chapter. Anyway, here's what went down:

Cadance tells Harry that he's the heir of Gryffindor.

They play Quidditch. I bet Gryffindor won.

Cadance and McGonagall get a letter from the Ministry telling them that they have to go through Auror training in Majorca to get their Auror licenses again.

Sorry about the problem! If anyone who knows a lot about is reading this and can tell me how to make the chapter come back, let me know! Until then, this will have to do. I'm going to rewrite this chapter as soon as I possibly can!

Lily Smith


	15. Something From the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

A/N:  Someone mentioned that they thought that I was making Ron and Hermione's relationship move too fast.  I just have to say that I think that they've been on the verge of it for four years and aren't moving too fast.  I'll try to slow it down a bit though.  

        After lunch the next day, which was a Sunday, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron off to the library to study for the O.W.L.s.  Actually, Harry and Ron goofed off while Hermione told them 'interesting' facts about… well, they didn't know so I guess it doesn't matter.  They were sitting there 'studying' when Albus Dumbledore walked in.  He walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  "Good Afternoon.  What are you doing inside on a nice day like today?"  He was right; it was nice outside.  It was November but it wasn't that cold yet.

"Hello Professor," said Harry.  "We're studying for the O.W.L.s"

Professor Dumbledore just smiled then asked, "Have you seen Professor Dumbledore anywhere?  I mean, the _other _Professor Dumbledore.  I thought that she might be in here poking around in the Restricted Section."

"No, Professor," said Hermione.  "But if you don't mind my asking, why would she be poking around in the Restricted Section?"

"Because she couldn't when she was in school," said Professor Dumbledore.  

Right on cue Cadance came into the library and walked up to her uncle.  "Hello, Uncle Albus.  I have some good news and some bad news.  Which do you want first?"

"The good news," said Dumbledore.

"Right.  Minerva and I had our requests for an Auror's License approved," said Cadance.

"And the bad?" asked Dumbledore.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking on with interest.

"We have to go for more training to get them," said Cadance.

"How long?" asked Dumbledore.

"A week," said Cadance.

"When?" asked Dumbledore.

"In two weeks," said Cadance.

"Well," said Dumbledore.  "I'll just have to find two competent people who have nothing to do to fill in for you and Minerva for a while.  This is very inconvenient."

"They don't care," said Cadance.  "They even said so in their letter."

"Professor," said Harry.  Cadance and Dumbledore turned to him.  "I think I know of one competent person.  What about Remus Lupin?"

"I'll contact him right away.  Thanks you, Harry," said Dumbledore.  Then he said good-bye and went to his office.  Hermione asked Cadance a question, which she answered.  Cadance was about to leave when Jen came in.

"There's a demon in the dungeons looking for you," said Jen.  "He said something about an appointment."

"Oh yeah," said Cadance.  "Last week, I was about to teach a class when he barged in but since I was preoccupied we rescheduled for today."

"Rescheduled?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Cadance.  "It's like a game.  If I'm preoccupied I'm no fun to try to kill so a I'll reschedule and then when the demon comes back he has his fun then I vanquish.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to get to."  And with that she walked down to the dungeons.

"My sister is a psycho," said Jen watching her walk out of the library.

"At least she's a fun psycho.  And she's not locked in a trunk, a fake, evil or a werewolf… no offense to Lupin because he was a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Jen just shrugged.

* * *

Two weeks approached quickly.  Cadance and McGonagall were scheduled to leave on Sunday.  On Saturday, during breakfast, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.  "As most of you probably already know, two of our teachers are to be leaving us for a week.  Their replacements will be arriving before dinner.  I trust you all will be on your best behavior not only at dinner but all week."  Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was giving Fred and George Weasley a "this-means-you" look.

After Breakfast, Professor McGonagall came around to find out who would be staying for Christmas.  She wanted to get it done before she left.  Most Gryffindors were going home because of the return of Voldemort.  Harry, of course, was staying because Sirius would probably visit anyway.  The Weasley's were staying this year because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy were going to Egypt to visit Bill over the holidays.  Since Percy was going, nobody else wanted to, as nobody wanted a lecture on cauldron bottoms or how Percy's new boss didn't compare to Mr. Crouch.  Jen was staying too since her only family is at Hogwarts anyway.  All of the other Gryffindors were leaving.

Later that day, Harry was walking with Jen and Ginny since Ron and Hermione were in the library studying.  Well actually Hermione was studying and Ron was trying to convince her that she's studied enough.  Jen, Ginny, and Harry were just walking through the corridors by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Cadance came out of it.  "Are you making mischief?" asked Cadance.

"Yep," said Jen.  "We're going to put dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room.  Wanna help?"

"No thanks," said Cadance.  "I'm going to meet our two temporary teachers.  Do you three want to come?  Snuffles will be there."

"Sure," said Harry.

"We've got nothing better to do," said Ginny.

"Why not," said Jen.  "And we were just joking about the dungbombs thing."

"No," said Cadance sarcastically.  "You think?"  She rolled her eyes and gave her sister a playful smack on the head.

Cadance led them to the front entrance of the castle where they waited for a few minutes.  Then they saw three figures coming up from Hogsmeade.  Remus Lupin, Snuffles, and…

"Mrs. Figg!" exclaimed Harry once they had reached the entrance to Hogwarts.  Arabella Figg was with Remus Lupin and Snuffles.

"You know her, Harry?" asked Cadance.

"Do _you _know her?" asked Harry.

"She's my slave driver," said Cadance.

Arabella shoved Cadance jokingly.  "That's real funny Cadance.  Really witty.  You know, I believe you would call me your _godmother_.  And I'm just looking out for you, you psycho."

"Oh, that's mature; call your goddaughter a psycho."

"Well you _are_ a psycho.  You jump out of windows and into lake and find battling Death Eaters fun.  That is completely psychotic."

"You're one to talk.  You're an Auror too.  And it wasn't _my_ idea to jump out of the window.  I just agreed with it.  It was all Minerva's idea."

"Whoa!  Back it up!" screamed Jen and it became quiet.  She pointed to Arabella.  "You're Cadance's godmother?"

"Yes," said Arabella.

"How do you know her?" Jen asked Harry.

"I live near the Dursleys only a few houses away from Harry," answered Arabella Figg.  

"You lived near the Dursleys!" exclaimed Cadance.  "I spent two whole summers only a few minutes away from him and nobody told me!"

"We'll talk later, Cadance," said Arabella.

"You bet we will," said Cadence.

"Can you two stop arguing for two minutes?" asked Remus, who had been silent during the whole conversation.

"We're not arguing," said Arabella.

"This is how we communicate," said Cadance resting an elbow on Arabella's shoulder.  

He pointed at Harry.  "You. Dumbledore will speak to you later."  He looked at Cadance.  "You, go finish packing and make sure you leave the Book of Light for your sister."  He looked at Jen.  "You.  You're way too inquisitive.  Go read a book."  He looked at Arabella.  "You.  We have to go see Dumbledore."  Then he looked at Ginny.  "You.  Well, you're the good one.  Go study or something."

"Way to take charge, Professor Lupin," said Jen.  "I'm going to read a book."

"And I'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," said Ginny.  Jen and Ginny turned and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  Harry rolled his eyes then followed.

"We have to talk, Cadance," said Arabella.

"Damn right," said Cadance.

"Watch your language," said a voice from behind them.  They turned around and sure enough Minerva McGonagall was standing there.

"Do you follow me just waiting for me to swear?" asked Cadance.

"Yes," said McGonagall.  "Dumbledore sent me to look for all of you.  And, Cadance, you better be ready to go because now we leave after dinner."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just go pack and be ready for dinner in half-an-hour."

"Great, now I have two slave drivers," said Cadance under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Arabella.

"Nothing, nothing," said Cadance and she walked off to finish packing.

Remus, Arabella, Sirius (as Snuffles, of course) and McGonagall walked with Cadance until she separated to go to her room to finish packing.  The other four continued on to Dumbledore's office.  McGonagall said the password and the ugly stone gargoyle sprang aside.  They climbed the flight of stairs and went into Dumbledore's office.  Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  He stood up when they came in the office.  The sparkle was missing from his eyes.

"Hello, Albus," said Remus.

"I think it's safe to transform, Sirius," said Dumbledore.  Sirius transformed.

"Listen, Albus.  You need to talk to Harry," said Arabella.  "He was with Cadance when she came to greet us."

"It couldn't be avoided.  I had intended to speak with him before you saw him," said Albus.

"I think you're the best one to tell him about the former situation," said Remus.  

"Current situation, Remus," corrected Albus.

"I hate to sound argumentative," said Sirius.  "But it's the former situation."

Albus walked over to his desk and picked up a letter.  "I received this just after I sent Minerva to find you.  I sent a letter to Vernon and Petunia Dursley a few days ago to inform them that, most likely, Harry would not be returning to Privet Drive this summer nor any other summer thereafter.  I got this in return."  He handed the letter to Sirius who opened it.

A/N:  Don't you just hate cliffhangers?????  Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual.  I'll have another one up soon (I hope!).


	16. A chapter in which nothing major happens...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.

Dedication:  This chapter is dedicated to Infinite Enchantress.

        Dumbledore handed the letter to Sirius.  Arabella, Remus, and McGonagall read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Crackpot Old Fool,_

_        How dare you contact us!  We demand that you send that ungrateful brat back to us over the summer holidays.  We are his legal guardians and we have papers to prove it.  Unless you want a major law suite on your hands you'll send him back.  We'll be at Kings Cross Station to pick him up at the end of the term._

Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Non-Freaks

"They can't do this!" exclaimed Sirius furiously throwing the letter on the table.

"They can," said Dumbledore.  "It never occurred to me that they would want him to come back.  I assumed that they wouldn't, as Cadance would say, 'give a hoot' what he did."

Cadance walked in at that moment.  "All right.  I am completely packed and ready to go," she said.  Then noticing the looks on everyone's faces she added, "What in the name of Merlin's Beard is that matter with you?"

Everyone's eyes fell on the letter on the desk.  Cadance raised her eyebrows and Remus nodded.  Cadance picked it up and read it.  Her expression changed to match that of those around her:  a mix of furry and misery but mostly furry.

"You're not going to send him back to these… these… muggles are you?" asked Cadance.

"We have no choice," said Dumbledore.

"Who's going to tell Harry?" asked Arabella.

"I will," said Sirius.  "I'm his godfather.  I'll do it."

"Can't we _talk_ to the Dursleys first?" pleaded Cadance.  "Oh heck, _I'll_ talk to the Dursleys."

"Knowing you the words Avada and Kedavra will be involved.  You're hotheaded," said Arabella.

Cadance ignored her.  "We _have_ to do something."

"We can't do anything," said Dumbledore.  "We have to obey their wishes."

"But they called you a Crackpot Old Fool!" whined Cadance.  "Can't we pretend that you didn't know that the letter was to you since they didn't call you by name?"

"Now you're getting ridiculous," said Dumbledore.  Then he looked at his watch.  "It's time for dinner."

"When should I tell Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Not now.  Wait until later.  Maybe even after Christmas.  He doesn't need to worry about this now," said Dumbledore.  

Sirius transformed and they walked down to dinner.  Most of the school was already there.  Cadance and McGonagall left dinner a few minutes early.  Cadance said good-bye to Jen and then they got their bags and walked to Hogsmeade to apparate to Majorca.

"Why are we leaving early?" asked Cadance on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Because Fudge is coming to the school tomorrow and your uncle wanted me to get you out of the castle before he comes," said McGonagall.

"Makes sense to me," said Cadance.

* * *

On Wednesday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Transfiguration.  They had already had Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday.  Professor Lupin was as good of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as he was two years ago.  Harry hadn't really spoken to Arabella Figg since he saw her on Saturday.  The class went off smoothly.  Arabella Figg was also a good teacher and they spent most of the class taking notes on Animagi.  After class, Arabella Figg called Harry over to her. 

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you, Harry," she said.

All right," said Harry. "Thanks Mrs.…er… Professor Figg." Arabella winked at Harry then told him the password to Dumbledore's office. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them in Herbology, their next class, then walked up to the stone gargoyle that would give him passage to see Dumbledore.  He gave the password and ascended the stairs.  He knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore.  "I trust you know why I called you here."

"About Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry.

"Yes.  You see, Harry, I sent her to Privet Drive.  You had to have wondered why a Death Eater never attacked you while you were there," said Dumbledore.

"Well, sir, it never really crossed my mind," said Harry.

"Well," said Dumbledore.  "Even if a Death Eater, or even Voldemort, _knew_ where you lived.  They'd never be able to _find_ it.  Nobody with evil intentions can find it as long as Arabella Figg is alive or as long as they don't follow someone there.  Arabella is an Auror and, as you've already found out, she's also Cadance's godmother.  Cadance had spent a few summers over there, but whenever it was your cousin's birthday and you would go to Arabella's house, Cadance would be sent off on an errand or something like that.  I've always been afraid that if she knew where you were, then she would curse your relatives.  She's kind of a hothead.  She doesn't get it from my side of the family."  Dumbledore paused and shook his head.  "Now you better get to class."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.  "Good bye."

"Good bye, Harry," said Dumbledore and showed Harry out of his office.

Harry had just enough time to get to Herbology without being late.  He took his usual seat next to Hermione and Ron and briefed them on his meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

Professor McGonagall and Cadance were due to arrive back on Monday.  At approximately 1 o'clock on Monday, Harry, Ron, Hermione were in Transfiguration.  They were working on changing their desks into various animals.  They had been turning them into cats until Neville accidentally pronounced the spell wrong turning it into a lion instead.  Professor Figg gave Neville a few house points for discovering how to do it but the lion wasn't too pleased about being turned back into a desk and was quite hard to catch.  It was at this time that Professor McGonagall walked in.  She was a quite bit more tan than she was when she had left as training _was_ in Majorca.

"Minerva," said Arabella when she walked in.  "How did it go?"

"Just fine," said McGonagall.  "There was no misbehaving, I trust?"

"Absolutely none," said Arabella.  "And class is almost done."

"Right," said McGonagall.  "Well you can all go early."

When the classroom was empty, McGonagall turned to Arabella.  "I just came from Dumbledore's office.  We have a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight.  He said it was an emergency."

* * *

At the same time, the fourth years were in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  They were learning about Vampires when the door opened.  Cadance walked in, also quite a bit tanner when she had left.  "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Welcome back," said Jen looking up from her notes.

"How did it go?" asked Lupin.

"Quite good," said Cadance.  

"You're all dismissed," said Remus to his class.

When they had left, Cadance turned to Remus.  "I just came from my uncle's office.  The Order of the Phoenix meets tonight.  My uncle said it was an emergency." 

"There's always an emergency," said Remus.

Then Jen walked back into the room.  "Cadance," she said.  "There's a demon right out here who is threatening to gut us like fish.  We have to do the vanquish-thing."

"If you get this one I'll get the next two," said Cadance.

"Deal," said Jen reaching into her bag to pull out the Book of Light and flipped through it as she went out into the hallway.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood up and the few Order Members that were present stopped talking.  Of the 15 people in the Order of the Phoenix, only eleven were present.  "As I'm sure that you may notice, we are missing some people.  I don't think that we need to worry as of yet."

"Uncle Albus.  Chill out.  They're just a little late," said Cadance.

"I hope you're right," said Dumbledore.  "We'll wait for them for fifteen more minutes, then we'll have to start the meeting without them."

The four that were missing were Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Alastor Moody.  Only a few minutes passed when Bill and Mr. Weasley Apparated in.  "Sorry, we're late.  Molly made us eat dinner before we left," said Arthur as he and Bill took their usual seats at the table.  After that Mundungus Fletcher and Alastor Moody Apparated in.  They, too, gave their apologies.  They had come from the Ministry and had a little paperwork to do before they left.  

Dumbledore stood up again.  "As you all know, I have called this meeting tonight because some unfortunate information has reached my ears.  Professor Snape, through his spying, has learned that each and every one of you is being followed by a Death Eater."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, yet remained silent waiting for the Headmaster to continue.  "Luckily, the power surrounding Hogwarts is strong enough to prevent them from coming here, but we are all being tracked.  They are watching our every move when we are out of Hogwarts.  We have to be especially careful."  He paused to let it all sink in.  "On a happier note Cadance and Minerva got their Auror's licenses again so that they are able to _legally_ fight the Death Eaters the next time they attack.  Alarms will be installed in Hogwarts that will go off when they need to be alerted to the Death Eaters' attacks.  They will go off in the Great Hall, their classrooms and offices, my office, and their bedrooms only as not to disturb the students and other teachers."

Nobody present knew that they would be hearing these alarms sooner than they thought.


	17. A Voldie Dream

Disclaimer:  You know the drill. If you recognize it as someone else's, I don't own it.

A/N:   Is it just me or does anyone else think that the teachers sit around and place bets on what their students do?

A week later after dinner, a few students and teachers were still in the Great Hall.  Most students were playing Exploding Snap or talking or doing homework etc. while the teachers (with the exception of Dumbledore) were placing bets on things that would happen in the following week.  All teachers were betting that Neville Longbottom would set something on fire in Charms class.  There were also bets placed on how many detentions Fred and George Weasley would get and how many times Professor Snape would have to whip up a potion to fix some… irregularities, for lack of a better word, on a Slytherin's face because of odd curses or spells sent by a Gryffindor.  Of course, the bets _were_ fake.  I mean this isn't an underground gambling ring.  It was just the way for teachers to relax after a hard day of teaching (or yelling… depends on what kind of day they're having).

Among the students who were present in the Great Hall were all of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Jen.  Jen and Ginny were talking.  Hermione was reading (surprise, surprise), and Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's chess.

It was at this time that an annoyingly loud whistle-like noise disrupted everyone's thoughts.  All of the students covered their ears in surprise.  

The teachers however did not look surprise but rather very worried.  Cadance and McGonagall got up and rushed out of the Great Hall and towards their rooms.  The alarm died down and two minutes later, the occupants of the Great Hall saw the two teachers rush past the entrance to the Great Hall.  They were now dressed in white Auror's uniforms and were fastening white cloaks around their necks.  It was December now and though the beginning of November was unusually warm, December had brought with it the cold weather.

Dumbledore stood up.  "Can I have your attention please?" he said.  "What just happened will probably be happening often.  That is most unfortunate as the sounding of the alarm means that Death Eaters are attacking somewhere and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore… the _other_ Professor Dumbledore will go help the other Aurors fight against them.  Now…" he paused to look around.  "I think that perhaps you should all go back to your Common Rooms.  Off you trot."

Fifteen minutes later, Jen was ascending the steps to her uncle's office.  She knocked on the door.  "Come in, Jen," came her uncle's voice from within.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Jen as she pushed the door open.

"One does not have to be a seer to see the future.  Surely you've learned that," said her uncle.

"The power of premonition has to be my least favorite power of all," sighed Jen.  "It takes the excitement out of life and you never get a premonition when a premonition would be helpful."

Her uncle chuckled.  "It's funny that you should be so much like Cadance even after you've been separated from her for fourteen years."

"Speaking of Cadance…" began Jen.

"Cadance is fine.  Trust me," Dumbledore said cutting her off.  "If she wasn't then you'd know."

Jen waited for further explanation but, getting none, she pursued the topic no further.

* * *

Of course, Dumbledore was right.  Both teachers were back safe and sound before midnight.  As it turned out, it was only some drunk Death Eaters like at the World Cup.  The ministry had to deal with some _very_ mad Aurors because around fifty Aurors were summoned for only five drunken idiots.  Fudge had made another mistake.  The Death Eaters got away and they committed only minor acts of vandalism and terrorism and nobody was really hurt.  But the Death Eaters were careless and this angered Voldemort.

"Fools!  Imbeciles!" he exclaimed to the five Death Eaters.  "You're lucky you weren't caught!  Or identified!  Get out of my sight and be thankful that I am merciful!"

They bowed and left.  "Why did you let them live, my Lord?" asked Wormtail.

"Because Potter knows when I use an unforgivable curse.  He can feel it.  He dreams it and knows what happens.  I can't let that happen," said Voldemort.

"How do you know this?" asked Wormtail.

"Crouch was able to pass that information before he was caught last year.  You're quite inquisitive today, Wormtail," replied Voldemort.

"Just looking out for you, my Lord.  Trying to be as loyal as possible," said Wormtail.

"Not loyal like you were to Potter and his friends I hope," said Voldemort.  "I don't want to have to worry about you betraying me."  He walked to his throne and sat down.  "Go now.  I must rest."

* * *

The Christmas holidays approached quickly.  There were very few people at Hogwarts over the break.  Only Harry, Hermione, Jen, and the Weasleys were in Gryffindor Tower.  A total of two Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, and two Ravenclaws were staying.  After everyone else had boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home, a very weary Cadance walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and she was followed by a much more energetic dog aka Sirius Black in his animagus form.  Death Eaters had attacked various towns in Europe all week, and since Death Eaters only attack at night, that meant late nights for both Cadance and McGonagall.  Sleep-deprived and fatigued they had taught classes all week.  The alarm was getting to be a familiar sound for the two teachers.  It was so creatively christened the 'bad guy alarm' by Cadance although 'sleep-deprivation signal' was considered before the current name was thought up.

"All right," she said with a yawn.  "There's a new rule in affect starting…" she looked at her watch, "right now.  You must be in the castle _before_ it gets dark.  That means no late night snowball fights.  And everyone on your best behavior.  There will be some guests over Christmas."

"Who?" asked George.

Cadance paused to yawn again.  "Your brother Charlie, Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin… and this dog-thing."  She looked down at Sirius who looked up and gave her as much of a stink eye as a dog can.  "Also, please keep it down.  I don't think that my poor head could take any loud noises and my room is only a few feet away.  If you need anything… go to someone else."  With that she turned and left the Common Room and walked to her room.  She gave the password to the painting covering the entrance to her and McGonagall's Common Room and stepped inside.  She walked over to collapse on the couch and fall asleep when… low and behold, the painting swung aside and McGonagall led Arabella Figg inside.  Cadance lifted her head up.

"I'd get up but I don't think I have the energy," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Arabella.  "I know the feeling.  Try coffee."

"Arabella's staying in the extra room in here," said McGonagall.  "And Remus and Sirius are staying the room they stayed in last time.  And Charlie will be staying in Gryffindor Tower as usual."  She and Arabella each walked over to a chair and got comfortable. 

"Is Charlie here yet?" asked Cadance.

"No," said McGonagall.  "And Remus is still unpacking."

Cadance looked at her watch.  It was now nine o'clock.  "You know what would really stink?" she asked.

"What?" answered Minerva.

"If the bad guy alarm…" she got cut off by the whistle-like alarm.  …went off," she finished.  Cadance groaned.  All three Aurors went to grab their uniforms and changed in record time despite their tiredness.  They rushed out of the room and towards the staff room to apparate from the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room.  On the way they practically knocked over Dumbledore, who had heard the alarm from his office.

"Bye Uncle Albus!" called Cadance with energy restored.  You couldn't go off and fight Death Eaters without energy.  And besides… this is Cadance we're talking about.  She finds battling dark forces fun… even if she would rather sleep at the time in which the bad guy alarm sounded.

From the meeting room, they apparated to the ministry to find our where the Death eaters were attacking.  Remus came in right after them.  He, too, was dressed in his Auror's uniform.

"All of you get to a town called Brigenton on the double.  It's an all magical town," said the Auror in charge.  They apparated to the little town… or at least what was left of it.  A few Auror's were already there and more were popping up behind them.  Everyone had a shocked look on their face.  

The entire town was destroyed.

"We're too late," said McGonagall.

"Oh shi… shoot," said Cadance catching herself before she swore.

"This is one of those times when one would be permitted to say 'Oh shit', Cadance," said McGonagall looking over her shoulder at Cadance.

"Oh shit," said Cadance.

"How could they cause this much damage in a total of five minutes?" asked Arabella.

"The alarm wasn't sounded quickly enough," said Cadance.  "The Death Eaters were gone before the alarm sounded.  Voldemort must have a spy in the Ministry."

The four Aurors looked around at the mess.  People from St. Mungo's were already arriving.  

"Let's go," said Remus.  "There's nothing more we can do here."  They apparated back into the meeting room.  They walked to Dumbledore's office.  He was standing in front as if he was waiting for them.

"That was unusually quick.  I take it by the look on your faces it was either another false alarm or a massacre," he said.

"Door number two," said Cadance.

"How many of them are dead?" asked Dumbledore.

"All of them," said McGonagall. 

"This is not good," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Uncle Obvious," said Cadance.

"Somebody needs a nap," said Arabella.

"Coffee," said Cadance.  "I'm going to get coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.  Anyone want some?"

"As your roommate I'm going to have to forbid you from coffee tonight.  I want to get some sleep tonight and I'm sure Arabella does too and we can't do that with you bouncing off the walls," said Minerva.

And with that, the four Aurors went off to bed.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up to the sounds of Jen screaming down in the Common Room.

"Hey!  Everyone!  You better come see this!" she screamed.  Quickly, Harry jumped out of bed and pulled his robes on over his pajamas.  He looked over and saw that Ron was doing the same thing.  They leaped down the stairs.  Jen and Ginny were standing at the window looking out.  Hermione, too, was descending the steps from her dorm.

"What in the name of all things good and sacred are you yelling about?" asked Hermione.

"Look," said Ginny pointing out the window.  There was a blanket of snow on the ground at least three feet deep and the snow was still coming down.

Fred, George, and Charlie were all coming down from the 7th year boys' dorm (A/N: Just to refresh your memory, Charlie stays in the extra bed that is in the 7th year boys' dorm room).  "God, Jen," said George.  "There is no one on this earth louder than you."

"You act like you've never met Cadance," said Charlie.  Then he turned his head and looked out the window.  "Whoa.  That's alotta snow." 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked George.

"Snowball fight!" exclaimed Fred.  Everyone, with the exception of Charlie, looked at each other and dashed off to finish getting ready.  Charlie had already finished getting ready.  He had met Cadance while he was walking in the hallways.  She had told him what happened last night.  He and Cadance decided to go down and talk to Hagrid after breakfast.

And they did.  While the seven Gryffindors went off to pelt each other with snowballs, Cadance and Charlie were walking through the snow to Hagrid's hut.  They knocked on the door.  Hagrid answered the door with a smile.

"Good morning," he said and let them in.

"Did you hear about last night?  The Death Eaters attacked and destroyed a whole town," said Charlie.

"No!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"They did," said Cadance.  "Um… Hagrid?  Did you talk to the Giants yet?"

"They moved on before I could speak to 'em," said Hagrid.

"I have a feeling we're going to need their help before long," said Cadance.

* * *

Cadance and Charlie left a few minutes later.  They were walking to the castle when they were bombarded by stray snowballs.  There was a major snowball fight going on.  Hermione, Jen, and Ginny were on one team and Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were on the other.  Cadance and Charlie looked at each other, then stooped down and scooped up some snow.  They started to throw it at both teams.

It turned into an all-out war between the seven students and Cadance and Charlie.  But it did not stop there.  Professor McGonagall had heard the commotion and came outside.  She got hit (quite "accidentally") by a snowball sent by Fred Weasley.  After getting hit with a few more "stray" snowballs, she gave in and used her telekinetic powers to send snow flying at the students and she used the power to freeze to freeze the snowballs before they hit her.

"You now, Minerva, you aren't setting a very good example by cheating in a snowball fight," said Cadance as she hit her sister with a snowball.

About half-an-hour later, Remus, Arabella, and Snuffles came outside and found themselves drawn into the fight.  It became adults versus kids.  Sirius sat off to the side watching.  "Ha!" he thought.  "What a bunch of chuckleheads!  I'm going to laugh at them when they catch a cold.  I am definitely staying out of this snowball fight."  It was as he was thinking this when Harry hit him with a snowball.  He recovered and then knocked Harry into the snow.

"So much for staying dry," thought Sirius as he proceeded to bury his godson in the snow.  "Whoa, Sirius," he chided himself.  "You've been spending too much time as a dog."  He started to help Harry out of the snow only to be pushed into the snow himself.

It was another hour before Cadance called a time out.  "Let's call it quits.  I'm completely numb," she said.

"Aww.  Poor baby," said Charlie.

Cadance scooped up some snow and shoved it into Charlie's face.  Charlie grabbed Cadance and slung her over his shoulder.  Then with her kicking and screaming he dropped her into a snowdrift.

"Revenge is mine!" he exclaimed just before he got pushed into the drift himself.  Jen had snuck up behind him and avenged her sister by pushing him in.

"I win," said Jen and turned around just in time to prevent herself from getting pushed in by George.  After Cadance and Charlie pulled themselves out of the snowdrift, the group headed back to the castle to dry off and loiter before dinner.

* * *

Christmas dinner was quite interesting.  Since there were only fourteen students, the house tables were pushed aside and one long table sat in the center of the room.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jen all arrived early.  The twins said that they had some work to do and would meet them there.  This caused them to believe that Charlie would find some dung bombs in his bed that night.

When the four Gryffindors arrived in the Great Hall, Cadance and Charlie were standing next to the table talking with Dumbledore.  "Now.  You two on your best behavior.  I don't want a repeat of the 'Christmas Turkey incident'.  Mr. Filch was cleaning turkey off the walls for weeks."

"Hey," argued Cadance.  "I was nine!"

"Yes, but Charlie was twelve," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"I was barely involved.  All I did was get Cadance the Filibuster Fireworks.  And help her set them up.  And help her detonate them," said Charlie.  "Okay so I was involved."

When everyone arrived, they sat down to dinner.  Arabella, Remus, Snuffles, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Trelawney were all present.  Snuffles sat down on the floor next to Harry, who got him a plate, filled it with food, and gave it to him.

It would be a lie to say that dinner was uneventful.  Something eventful is bound to happen when McGonagall and Trelawney end up sitting next to each other.

"So, Sybill," said Dumbledore.  "How are things up in that tower of yours?"

"Not so good, Headmaster.  I have been crystal gazing and the future looks bleak," said Trelawney.  Most of the table rolled their eyes.  "Would you like me to elaborate?"

"No," said McGonagall coldly.  "Please spare us."

"Very soon there will be trouble for some of those present in this room," said Trelawney ignoring McGonagall's objection.

"Who'd have thought with all the Death Eaters running around and Voldemort back that there'd be trouble," said Cadance.

"Don't say that name!" reprimanded half the table.

"That name brings evilness," said Trelawney.

"Sorry.  I'll watch what I say more carefully," said Cadance rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't joke if I were you," said Trelawney.  "There has been an abrupt end to the career of every other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in this school."  She cast a sideways glance at Remus.

"Really?  I wasn't aware," said Cadance sarcastically.

"Yes," said Trelawney taking her seriously.

"Can we put an end to this conversation?" asked Charlie.  "You don't have to be a seer to know that this conversation will cause problems if not stopped immediately."

Unfortunately, the conversation did not stop there.  "I've seen a lot more, too," continued Trelawney.

"Of course you did," said McGonagall.

"I've seen death," said Trelawney giving Harry a piercing stare.

"Of course you did," repeated McGonagall.

"Would anyone care for me to crystal gaze for them after dinner?" asked Trelawney.

"Sorry.  I'll pass," said Arabella.  "I'd like my future to be a surprise."

"That's too bad.  I believe that perhaps it would bring about information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," replied McGonagall mysteriously.

"That's it!  I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Cadance.  "All of this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who business is driving me crazy!  Say the name for Pete's sake!  It'll be healthy for you!"

Silence.  "You know," continued Cadance.  "Things have names for a reason.  What if you went up to a more oblivious person than even Fudge and started talking about You-Know-Who and this person says 'What!? I don't know who!  This is crazy!' Then you might be talking about a surprise party for someone to another person and you refer to the person you're throwing the party for as 'You-Know-Who' and the person who you're talking to gets confused and goes running out into the streets causing mass hysteria!"  She stopped and took several deep breaths.

Everyone gave her an odd stare.  Jen asked, "Do you talk just to hear your own voice?"

"Sometimes but that's beside the point," said Cadance.  "The point is everything has a name for a reason.  If you're not going to call him Vol… I mean, the v-word… then at least call him by some other name."

"Like what?" asked George.

"Betty," said Cadance confidently.  "Call him Betty."

It was Dumbledore, who had watched his niece in a rather amused manner the whole time, who voiced what everyone was thinking.  "Why Betty?"

"Well," said Cadance.  "It's awfully hard to be scared of a guy named Betty."

McGonagall thought for a second then said, "You know, she's right.  It is pretty hard to be scared of a guy named Betty."

Shortly after, dinner came to a close.  With a "Merry Christmas" to each other, they all went back to their rooms/Common Rooms. 

* * *

A few days later, a week before the rest of the school was due to come back, the seven Gryffindors were just sitting in the Common Room when Charlie and Cadance came running through the portrait hole screaming, "Duck!"  Then, with a flying leap, they jumped over the couch and hit the floor behind it just as a fireball came flying through the portrait hole.  At this, everyone took their advice and ducked.  They peeked their heads up and saw a weird looking creature.  It looked deformed and very, very angry. 

"What the hell is that?" asked Ron.

"A demon," answered Cadance as she used her telekinetic powers to ward off a few fireballs.

"How do we kill it?" asked Jen, following her sister's example.

"There's nothing in the book," said Cadance.  "We'll have to be creative."  As she said this, the demon gave a scream of pain and burst into flames.  Cadance raised an eyebrow.  Then, Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.

"We thought you might need some help," said McGonagall as Dumbledore waved his wand and cleaned up the mess that the demon had caused.

"How'd you know?" asked Cadance.  Everybody crawled up off the floor.

"You and Charlie running down the hall screaming was a bit of a giveaway," replied Dumbledore.

"What were we supposed to do?  Stand there and let it kill us?" asked Cadance.

"No because then I'd have to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Later that night, after recovering from the demon attack, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting in the Common Room.  Harry drifted off into sleep.

He had a dream.  No… he had a nightmare.

"Wormtail," Voldemort snapped impatiently.  "Where's Lucius?  He's late."

"I don't know, My Lord," replied Wormtail.

"Wait until I get my hands around his scrawny little neck," said Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy walked in just then.  He bowed low.  "My Lord.  My deepest apologies.  I…"

Voldemort interrupted him.  "Crucio."

Malfoy dropped to the ground wriggling and trying to contain his screams.

Voldemort removed the curse and Malfoy got up and bowed in apology.

"That will teach you to keep me waiting, Lucius.  Especially with the information you better have."

"I've met with Severus, My Lord.  He says that somehow Dumbledore has discovered that the Order Members are being followed.  And Severus tells me that Dumbledore told him that he believes that we have a spy in the Ministry.  Is Dumbledore right, My Lord?" asked Lucius.

"He is.  He's probably used his advanced powers.  And people think it's his brains.  They are fools.  But I suppose you want to know who is my spy in the Ministry.  He is an Auror and a loyal servant.  It is…" He stopped, turned on his heel, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Wormtail.  "Why didn't you stop me from using the Cruciatus Curse!  Potter is probably watching everything.  Crucio!"

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes.  He was on the floor looking into six worried faces.

"He's coming to," said Hermione.

"Someone go get Dumbledore!" exclaimed Fred.

Jen and Ginny jumped up and opened the portrait hole.  They ran out and almost bumped into Cadance and Charlie, who proved to be and inseparable pair. 

"Whoa!  Where are you going?" asked Charlie.

"Harry needs help!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Go find Remus Lupin," said Cadance praying the Sirius was with him.  She and Charlie rushed off into the Common Room.

Harry was still on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness.  The pain in his scar was great. 

"That wasn't exactly the Dumbledore I was talking about," said Fred when they came in.

The portrait hole opened again.  In came Jen and Ginny followed closely by Remus, Snuffles, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

Sirius, seeing the state that his godson was in, transformed and ran over to Harry.

Fred, George, and Ginny all screamed.

"Sirius!" scolded Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black!" screamed Ginny.

Sirius ignored them and knelt by Harry.  He brushed the hair out of his face.

Ron, Hermione, and Jen tried to calm down Ginny, Fred, and George.  They were all talking at once.

Dumbledore walked over to where Sirius was kneeling.  "You shouldn't have done that, Sirius," he said.

"Harry," said Sirius ignoring him and shaking Harry's shoulder.  He was still out cold.

Dumbledore turned to where McGonagall and Remus had started to help explain Sirius to Ginny, Fred, and George and failing miserably.  He broke in by saying, "Minerva.  Remus.  You're confusing these poor children.  Go call the Order together.  Cadance and Charlie, explain everything to them."

"Everything?" echoed Cadance.

"Everything," said Dumbledore finally.  "Sirius, get Harry on a stretcher and get him to the infirmary."

"No, I'm all right," said Harry's voice.  Everyone was surprised because they thought he was still out cold.

He startled Cadance so much that she jumped backwards and knocked Charlie onto the couch.  She fell on top of him.  "I give up," said Cadance.  Charlie patted her head.

Harry tried to sit up.  Sirius grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.  "Sirius, he needs air!" said Cadance, who had not moved from where she had fallen.  Sirius let go of Harry.

"Harry, if you won't go to the hospital wing you'll come straight to my office," said Dumbledore.  

Harry nodded.  Then Dumbledore continued.  "Minerva.  Remus.  The Order?"

"Oh!  Right!" said McGonagall.  She and Remus walked out.  Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore walked to Dumbledore's office.  Charlie pushed Cadance off of him.

"Somebody better start explaining why there is a convict walking with Harry to Dumbledore's office!" exclaimed George.

"George, calm down," said Cadance.

"I will not calm down!" exclaimed George.

Cadance rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand and waved it.  George stopped talking.  "I'll give you your voice back if you shut up," said Cadance.  She waved her wand and George got his voice back.

"Okay.  What do we explain first?" asked Charlie.

"What was the Order that Uncle Albus mentioned?" asked Jen, who already knew about Sirius.

Cadance and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization that kicks Death Eaters' asses.  And even though my uncle did say 'everything' that's all I'm saying." Said Cadance.  "Uh, I suppose I should explain why there was a convict in Gryffindor Tower.  I suppose I should start by saying that Sirius is innocent."

They looked at her skeptically.  "All right, all right," said Cadance.  "Sirius convinced Harry's dad to switch secret-keepers to Peter Pettigrew but he didn't know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater and Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and then my life became a living hell because Sirius was stupid and went after Pettigrew but Pettigrew faked his own death and escaped because he's an unregistered rat animagus."  She paused to take a breath then continued.  "He then went to your house where he stayed as your pet rat and now has gone back to Voldemort… I mean Betty."

"You're doing that talking to hear your own voice thing again," said Jen.

"All you have to know is Sirius is innocent and have Hermione or Ron explain it when we leave," said Charlie.

"Well.  I suppose you should know that Sirius, Peter Pettigrew the jackass, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were the Marauders and made the Marauder's Map and it's because of them that Charlie and me and Bill and Fred and George are the mischief makers that we are today."

"The Marauders!" exclaimed Fred and George.  Their jaws dropped.

"Is there an echo in here?  Yes, the Marauders," said Cadance.  "Oh and you should know that I was the one who got the Marauder's Map confiscated then left you that hint about where to find it.  I couldn't give it to you directly without having to answer questions."

"Okay.  We explained, now you explain.  What exactly happened here?" asked Charlie.

"Don't really know," said George.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny.  "Harry just fell asleep, then screamed and fell off the couch onto the floor."

"Well, we've better go inform my uncle.  Nobody leave Gryffindor Tower," said Cadance.  Charlie and Cadance got up and left.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and the Twins used the chairs and the couch to form and circle.  They had to discuss important matters.

"First thing's first," said Hermione.  "This Order of the Phoenix… does anyone know anything about it?"

"Only what Cadance just said," said Ron.

"Maybe we should look in the library," said Fred.

"Don't bother," said Jen.  "If it's important, it'll be in the Book of Light."  She held her hands out in front of her and said "Book of Light."  It appeared in her hands.

"Materializing?" asked Fred.  "Cadance used to do it all the time to… Did Cadance say before that Pettigrew as and rat animagus and became our pet?"

Ron nodded.  "It's sad, isn't it?  You think you know your own pet."

* * *

"… and then Lucius Malfoy showed up." Harry was trying to recall what had happened in his dream.  Lucius Malfoy had come from a meeting with… "Snape!" exclaimed Harry.  "Snape is a Death Eater!"

"I know," said Dumbledore.  "He's a double agent… actually, he's a triple agent.  The Dark Lord thinks he's a double agent for him.  What did he say about him?"

"Only that he said that you said that you know that Order is being followed and that you think there's a spy in the Ministry.  Voldemort said that you were right," said Harry.

"Is that all?" asked Dumbledore.

"He also knows about my dreams," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at his watch.  "Sirius, The Order should be here soon."  Dumbledore turned to Harry.  "You better get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Sir?  What's the Order?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry.  I can't tell you that."  Said Dumbledore.  "But Cadance never listens to me when I tell her to keep a secret."  His eyes twinkled.  Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

About an hour later Dumbledore was standing in front of a tired-looking Order.  Mr. Weasley and Bill were coming in from Egypt so they were even more tired because of the time difference.  Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were especially tired because they were old, and old people are always tired.  Alastor Moody was half-asleep and muttering to himself incoherently.  Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg both had their heads down on the table.  Snape looked ready to kill because he had been awakened at such an ungodly hour. Hagrid was in the corner nodding off.  Cadance had her head on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie had his head on hers.  Only Sirius, Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore looked awake enough to be in a meeting.  Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone jumped and were awake.

"Welcome back," said Dumbledore.  "I'm sorry that I had to summon you all here at such a late hour, but I assure you it is a matter of extreme importance.  I'll try to keep this brief.  By means that I will not elaborate on, it has come to my attention that Lord Voldemort has a spy in the Ministry."

"Who?" asked Nicholas Flamel with a yawn.

"We don't know?" said Dumbledore. "Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Without endangering yourself, I need you to find out who it is," said Dumbledore.

"Uncle Albus.  He's a spy.  He's in danger every time he goes to Voldemort.  No matter what he does to get the information he's going to be in danger," said Cadance.

"I meant no more danger than usual," said Dumbledore.

"I'll do what I can, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Also," said Dumbledore.  "Arthur.  The rest of your children know about Sirius's innocence.  It's a long story."

"It's not that long.  Sirius was stupid and transformed.  Charlie and I had to give them the cliff notes version of Sirius's innocence.  We had to tell them.  We had to explain everything; Sirius, Pettigrew, the Order…"

"The Order?" asked Dumbledore.  "When I said everything I didn't mean that everything."

"What!" exclaimed Cadance.  "Oh well.  I probably would have spilled the beans eventually."

"If I ever need a secret keeper don't let me ask you," said Arabella.

"I'll do damage control in the morning," said Cadance.  "Do you want me to erase their memories or tell them to keep their mouths shut?"

"Don't erase their memories.  That's mean," said Arabella.

"Mouth's shut it is," said Cadance.

"Well," said Dumbledore.  "Everyone go back to bed.  Our next meeting will be next week.  Same day and time as usual."

Most of the Order members disapparated right from their chairs.  Snape got up and walked out briskly.  Arabella and Minerva walked out whispering about the events of the meeting.  Hagrid strode out behind them.  Dumbledore said goodnight to Charlie and Cadance, who were the only ones left in the room, and left.

Cadance yawned and put her head back on Charlie's shoulder.  "Wake me up in five minutes," she said.  

Two minutes went by.  "Cadance?" Charlie said.

"Hmmmm?" replied Cadance sleepily.

"Did you know that we were only supposed to tell Fred, George and Ginny about Sirius and not about the Order?" asked Charlie.

"You know me too well," said Cadance.

"It's not something I'm proud of," retorted Charlie.  Cadance punched him in the arm.  "Ow!  I take care of Dragons at work who are nicer to me!"

A/N: Okay?  How'd you like it?  Long enough for you.  This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Lady Potter.  Go read her stories.  They're good.  Luv ya, sis!


	18. The Timponium Charm

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one.

Shortly after breakfast the next morning, Cadance and Charlie rounded up Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny and sat them down in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it! I haven't pulled a prank in a while," said Jen, who had recently discovered that pranking Slytherins was the ultimate joy in life. "Okay, it was two hours ago when I set off some filibuster fireworks in the third floor corridor."

"Can we keep your detention?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, sure," said Jen looking at them like they were psychos. She would rather _not_ get caught for pulling the pranks.

"Yes!" exclaimed Fred.

"All right, that's enough. I'm trying to do damage control here," said Cadance.

"Sorry. We're shutting up," said George.

"Okay. Get comfortable. This might take a while," began Cadance. "First off, we have to stay completely honest. No more lies…"

"All right! We confess! We were the ones who wrote 'Lather, Rinse, Repeat' on Snape's chalkboard!" exclaimed George.

"That was you? That was a good one," said Cadance. "But that's not what I'm talking about. First off, did Ron and Hermione explain about Sirius in full?" Ginny, Fred, and George nodded. "Good. I don't want to relive the past and explain that. Now what's left is…"

"The Order of the Phoenix. Established by Merlin. Reinstated by Godric Gryffindor. Active through to the downfall of Voldemort… er… You-Know-Who," recited Jen. Cadance glared daggers at her for saying You-Know-Who. (SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR "BETTY" CONVERSATION) "All right. _Betty_. Happy? Anyway, active until the downfall of Betty where it was discontinued then reinstated again this summer."

"Book of Light?" asked Cadance.

"Yes," said Jen.

"Well it doesn't give the whole story. This summer, when the Order was reinstated, it was reinstated by our uncle. And, well, to be perfectly honest, Charlie and I are members," said Cadance.

"So is Remus, McGonagall, Snape, and Sirius," added Charlie. "And Dumbledore is the head."

"If we're going to be perfectly honest," said Harry. "Then I'd better tell you. I'm the Heir of Gryffindor."

"You told him?" exclaimed Charlie to Cadance.

"Uhh, let's think. Can I keep a secret? I believe the answer to that question is a very emphatic _no_," said Cadance.

After this, Harry told them about his dream. He told them about Snape being a spy. He told them everything he knew. Then he told them (those who didn't already know at least) about the Crystal of Gryffindor. He was wearing it around his neck tucked under his robes.

All right, since we're all being honest," said Charlie. "Cadance. It was me who hid your Lord of the Rings books when you were nine."

"Charlie. You're an idiot," said Cadance.

"Ginny," said Fred. "I was the one who hid your doll when you were five. I just couldn't stand it anymore! That thing was just freaky looking! And no matter where I went it was looking at me!"

"You're all nutters," said Ginny shaking her head.

"All right, Cadance. You're turn. Bring up something from the past," said Charlie.

"My past is going to stay in the past," said Cadance. "I have secrets that I couldn't tell you even if I was force-fed Veritaserum."

"What? Did you get arrested?" asked Jen.

"No," said Cadance. "I'm a model citizen."

"Let me remind you about those many time when you knocked the legs off his chairs causing him to fall out of them," said Charlie.

"Hey!" said Cadance defensively. "They can't prove anything!"

"Well, I'll tell you something from Cadance's past," said Charlie. "She kicked my butt in sword fighting."

"That's not my past that's my present," said Cadance.

"Where did you learn to sword fight?" asked Jen.

The expression on Cadance's face was hard to read. It could have been anger. "Charlie and I both learned it from Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," replied a voice from back by the portrait hole. Sirius had come in unnoticed in his animagus form and transformed. "While Peter was hopeless with a wand, he was good with a sword. While we were in school, he would fight the suits of armor _and win_."

"Are the suits of armor any good?" asked Jen.

"Yes," said Cadance, Charlie, and Sirius in unison.

"You know the painting of the crazy knight in the third floor?" asked Cadance.

"Sir Codagan? We've met," said Harry.

"Pettigrew gave him some sword fighting tips and then the painting of Sir Reginald the Level-Headed became a painting of Sir Reginald the No-Headed," said Cadance.

"Nearly-Headless Nick was so upset when they let Reginald join the Headless Hunt that he joined Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom for a good cry," said Charlie.

Days passed and the students returned. Throughout the next few weeks, while the students were studying in their Common Rooms without a care in the world (except maybe for the seventh years who's whole future depended on their N.E.W.T.s) the Order of the Phoenix was sitting at the circular table in the meeting room night after night.

Snape apparated into the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room. His face was grim and he looked worried. "Voldemort's angry," said Snape. "One of the other Death Eaters has spoken out against him."

"Then he is on our side. He is helping us," said Nicholas Flamel.

"It doesn't do us any good," said Snape. "He's dead."

"Did he use an Unforgivable Curse on him?" asked Sirius thinking of the painful connection between Harry and the Dark Lord.

"He had Pettigrew do it. One swift motion of his sword and his head went rolling," said Snape.

"Ew," said Cadance.

"Any more bad news Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"All the demons in hell are on Voldemort's side, he's got control of every dementor on the planet, and he wants all of you dead," said Snape before taking his seat.

"Is that all?" asked Cadance.

Snape thought for a minute. "He's coming up with a plan to get the Book of Shadows back from you."

"He won't get it. It's hidden and he'll never find it," said Cadance.

"It's under your mattress isn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Where else would it be?" asked Cadance.

"Have you looked through it recently, Cadance?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah. Most of it is completely useless to us. It's all evil. You would never guess that it was created by the good guys," said Cadance.

"It was created to undo any mistakes that the Book of Light might cause," said Dumbledore.

"I still don't like it," said Cadance. "Can we burn it?"

"No," said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Throughout the next few meetings, the Order discussed two things: Protection of Hogwarts/Harry and what to do about Fudge. Nothing was decided about the latter of the two although many suggestions were made (most of them were bad).

Then, one meeting, Dumbledore made a discovery that could potentially save Harry's life.

Snape wasn't there for the meeting. He was with Voldemort. And Bill Weasley couldn't take off work. So here they were, short two members and working hard, looking through the Book of Light and the Book of Shadows and any other book for anything that might help them.

They had been searching for two hours and had found out nothing useful. Everyone was tired. Cadance was practically falling asleep over an old book of forgotten spells. Charlie kept nudging her to wake her up but it was no use. McGonagall, Arabella, and she had not slept the previous night because of Death Eater attacks and were all kind of spaced out.

It was then that Dumbledore said, "I think I've found something."

Sirius, who was sitting next to him looked over. Dumbledore was looking through the Book of Light. Sirius read the title of the page. "The Timponium Charm?"

"A particularly difficult charm. Protects an underage wizard or witch until he or she is no longer underage. Involves a spell and a potion and both can be done without the aforementioned underaged wizard or witch even knowing it," said Cadance sleepily with her head down on the table.

"Someone's been studying their book," said Minerva, whose head was also down.

"How will that help us?" asked Sirius.

"Not us. Harry," said Dumbledore. "Cadance, if we cast this spell what would happen?"

"Hogwarts would explode," said Cadance.

"Be serious," said Dumbledore.

"I don't want to be Sirius; he's a fugitive from justice," said Cadance.

"Sometimes I worry about you," said Dumbledore.

Cadance sighed. "The Timponium Charm… hmmmm… It's like the Fidelius Charm. You need a Secret-Keeper. Only the one you're trying to hide from can still find you. But as long as your Secret‑Keeper is alive he can't hurt you," said Cadance. Her head was still down on the table.

"I'll be his Secret-Keeper," said Sirius. "I'm his godfather."

"No. You're a fugitive. What happens if you get caught again?" asked Minerva.

"I'll break him out again," said Cadance.

"I forbid you from ever setting foot inside of Azkaban again," said Dumbledore.

"What if I became a fugitive?" asked Cadance.

"I forbid you from becoming a fugitive," said Dumbledore.

"This is more entertaining than Free Hat Night at Quidditch games," said Mundungus Fletcher.

"Listen. If I can't be Harry's Secret-Keeper, and I'll admit Minerva's got a point, somebody has to," said Sirius.

"I'll do it," said Dumbledore.

"So let's get this straight," said Cadance, finally picking up her head. "As long as you stay alive, Harry will be safe from Voldemort until after he graduates from Hogwarts?"

"Sound right," said Dumbledore.

"You just eliminated all of the excitement from his life," said Cadance.

"We'll risk it," said Remus.

So it was decided that Dumbledore would become the Secret-Keeper. The Charm was performed right then in there. Cadance, who was not as good as Snape, mixed the potion. By the next morning, Harry was protected from Voldemort, and it was decided that he would never be told unless in extreme circumstances. They were all sworn to secrecy (especially Cadance).

But there was one thing that they did not know. There was a little rat under the table. Literally. Pettigrew was hidden in his Animagus form. He scurried off and exited the castle and went to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade he went in a dark corner and transformed then apparated. He would have much information for Voldemort tonight.


	19. The Dark Lighter's Message

Disclaimer: If you recognize it as someone else's, I don't own it.

A/N: I don't own Caitlin (Cati) Nuperson. I borrowed her from my sister, Lady Potter. I couldn't think of Aurors. She is a Mary-Sue but she's not _my_ Mary-Sue for those of you who care. Then again, if you don't like Mary-Sue's you wouldn't have read this far so I guess I'll just shut up and get on with the story.

"You are certain, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort. He started pacing back and forth.

"Positive, My Lord," replied Wormtail.

"Damn. Things just never go the bad guy's way, do they?" asked Voldemort.

"It appears that way, My Lord," said Wormtail. "Maybe we should stop focusing on killing Potter and start focusing on looking for the Heir of Gryffindor."

"No!" exclaimed Voldemort. "Potter is more important right now. So what if that protection charm has been performed? I'm not going to let that stop me. The Heir of Gryffindor can wait."

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were the same person?" asked Wormtail.

"What?" asked Voldemort sounding a little confused.

"You know," said Wormtail. "If Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor. That would be funny."

Voldemort looked at Wormtail and laughed. "You're right, Wormtail. But it would never happen."

Professor Snape was hiding around the corner. H chuckled silently to himself. "Suckers," he said. He walked away and continued to contemplate on how such an oblivious person could become the most feared Dark Lord of all time.

Voldemort paced back and forth. "It's time to announce my return, Wormtail." He continued pacing. "Only a portion of the Wizarding World believes that I am back. I want to leave my mark. The Dark Mark to be exact."

"Fudge keeps insisting that you're not back," said Wormtail.

"Then we'll have to convince him," said Voldemort. "I think it's time that we think bigger. I think I'll be joining the Death Eaters on their next attack." Voldemort exited the room leaving Wormtail standing there.

Percy Weasley sat working at his desk about a week later. He had been promoted to Head of the Department after Crouch had died. It was mainly because there were only two people in his department to begin with so he got it by default. His new assistant was a hard worker that reminded him of himself. Percy was looking to expand the department, but now, even he had to admit that the Department of International Magical Cooperation wasn't the most necessary to expand. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe that Voldemort was back. Fudge insisted that he wasn't but Fudge wasn't the… no; He couldn't think of his boss like that. One thing he knew, though. He knew that if Voldemort _was_ back, or he ever _came_ back, he was not going to be afraid. One thing he learned from Hogwarts… one thing he learned from Professor Dumbledore… was that fear was a state worse than death. If it came to it, he would fight for His Family. His Ministry. His Life.

He looked at his watch. It was 7:00. He should have been out of there an hour ago. He stood up and started to put his work back in the drawer when he heard some screams from people outside. They must have been working late as well. He opened the door to his office and gasped at the scene in front of him.

Death Eaters were attacking the Ministry.

He pulled out his wand and began sending spells at them, but they were prepared. A Death Eater pulled a knife out of his robes and threw it. It hit its target. Percy Weasley fell and knew no more.

The Order of the Phoenix was at Hogwarts eating dinner while all this was going on. They were eating in the Meeting Room, with the exceptions of Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva, Hagrid, and Cadance because they actually worked there and were expected to dine in the Great Hall. They didn't want the students to think anything was amiss.

The bad guy alarm went off. Remus, Arabella, Mundungus Fletcher, and Moody got up and ran out. Arabella came back half-a-second later. "Anyone here who wants to help us battle evil is welcome to," she said. She ran off to get changed into her Auror's robes. When she came back, Minerva, Cadance Remus, Moody, and Mundungus were with her. They were all changed into their Auror's robes. A total of three minutes had passed.

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie had decided to come and help. Sirius wasn't allowed because of his fugitive status and Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were too old to go off chasing bad guys. Besides, they were asleep.

So the nine Order Members apparated to the Ministry to receive their assignment only to find that half the room was blown apart. The man in charge was on the floor dead. The screams from outside the door told them that the Ministry was being attacked.

Dead bodies were lying on the ground. With wands out, The Order Members sent curses towards the Death Eaters. More Aurors were showing up, but there were more Death Eaters than Aurors.

"Check some of the bodies, Cadance!" who was pocketing her wand and using her Sorceress Powers to freeze the Death Eaters. Some of them wouldn't freeze however and she threw fireballs at them.

Charlie was all ready checking some bodies. Some were alive; just stunned. He was trying to revive them.

Cadance started to look at the bodies. She knelt down and checked one. Dead. She crawled to another and another. Dead. Dead. She got to one who was bleeding, but definitely dead. She turned him over to pull the knife that had caused the blood out of him and gasped. "Charlie! Come over here!" she screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into the face of Percy Weasley.

"Oh God," said a voice behind her. Charlie knelt down beside her. "Is he…?"

"He's dead," said Cadance as tears threatened to flow more freely. Tears were rolling down Charlie's cheeks. Cadance pulled the knife out of Percy's chest. She let it fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Charlie. "Oh God, Charlie. Oh my God."

"I can't believe it," said Charlie. He returned Cadance's hug. "Oh no. Dad and Bill. Don't tell them. Don't let them see. I'll find the right time to tell them."

"I won't," said Charlie letting go. "You just keep checking these bodies."

She picked the knife off of the ground and got slowly to her feet. She looked around. Minerva had frozen a few Death Eaters. One in the front was sneaking away from the group and heading down the hallway. She was this as a good opportunity to get Mr. Weasley and Bill away. "Mr. Weasley! Bill!" she called.

"We see him," answered Mr. Weasley. He and Bill stole stealthily after him.

Cadance looked at the remaining Death Eaters with hate. She held the knife up and threw it. It hit one and he fell. She used her powers to pull the knife out and threw it at another Death Eater. In total, she repeated the process 2 times before she got knocked to the floor by Remus Lupin. He fell with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. But Cadance didn't hear him. Her anger was mounting and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Cadance?" asked Remus.

He got up and pulled Cadance to her feet. "What happened?" he asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"One of those bastards murdered Percy Weasley," said Cadance. She summoned the knife with her telekinetic powers and gave it to Remus. "Maybe it wasn't the best way to handle things."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

Mr. Weasley and Bill were, at this time, following the lone Death Eater. He opened a door that Mr. Easley knew all too well. It was the door to Fudge's office.

The Death Eater burst in. Fudge was cowering in the corner. Bill and Mr. Weasley ran in right behind the Death Eater.

His wand was pointing at Fudge. Bill and Mr. Weasley had their wands pointing at the Death Eater.

"Don't move, you slimy Death Eater," said Bill.

The Death Eater turned his head. They could not see his face just as they could not see the other Death Eaters' faces. They were covered by their hoods. The Death Eater laughed. He reached up and threw back his hood. "Voldemort," said Mr. Weasley. His eyes narrowed.

"Very good, Arthur," said Voldemort. He waved his wand at them and they went flying out the door. He waved his wand again and the door slammed shut and locked.

Voldemort turned to Fudge. "Still believe I'm not back?"

"Y-y-you're supposed to be d-dead," stammered Fudge.

"Yes, well, that's the funny thing about being dead. When you're as evil as I am, your hear hardens and you don't really live so you can't exactly be killed." Voldemort looked at his watch. "And now, since your time is up, do you have any last words?"

Fudge shook with fear and tried to buy time by mumbling incoherently.

Meanwhile, outside of the door, Bill and Mr. Weasley ran back to get the other Order Members who were present. They got them and led them back to the door before they told them that Voldemort was about to kill Fudge if he hadn't already.

Fudge, however, was very much alive on the other side of the door. Voldemort was trying to decipher what he was saying. "Maybe I should just skip the part where I give you last words and go right to the part where I kill you," sighed Voldemort.

"No!" screamed Fudge, saying the most coherent thing he's said in five minutes. "You have to give me final words! It's in the rulebook!"

"What rulebook?" asked Voldemort.

"The Bad-Guy Rulebook," said Fudge.

"Oh, what the heck. I'm going to kill you anyway. Screw the rulebook," said Voldemort. He raised his wand an was about to say those too little deadly words when, much to his surprise (not to mention Fudge's) a she-demon in neon robes swung by on a rope with a knife in her hands and killed Fudge. "Where did you come from!" exclaimed Voldemort.

The demon laughed then swung on he rope again. She and the rope disappeared mid-swing. Voldemort pocketed his wand and rubbed his temples. "Damn those radicallist Demons!" he exclaimed. "I never should have asked them to join sides with me. Now who am I going to kill?"

Then he remembered the two Weasleys that he threw outside the office. He opened the door and expected to come face to face with two Weasleys. Instead he saw a good portion of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Damn. I'm getting out of here while I'm ahead," said Voldemort. Before anyone could fire a spell at him, he disapparated.

"Well if we're not the biggest failures as Aurors," said Arabella.

"It doesn't matter. We're not meant to get Voldemort anyway. Harry is," said Cadance.

"You've already told us, Cadance," said Minerva. "But maybe the Centaurs read the stars wrong. Maybe it's just his fate; not his destiny."

"Maybe it is," said Cadance.

"Maybe it's time we go take out the rest of those Death Eaters," said Mr. Weasley.

Just then, the demon in neon robes swung into the room on a rope. They followed her.

"There's my knife," said the demon. She bent down and picked it up. Then she swung out again.

"Wow. That's a creative demon," said Cadance.

"Oh my god," said Remus. "Look."

Everyone's eye's followed his gaze to a body lying in the corner of the room.

"Fudge," said Cadance.

"Is he…" said Minerva.

Cadance walked over and knelt down beside him. "Without a doubt," she answered.

"Oh this is bad," said Mundungus Fletcher.

"Now I know we're really bad Aurors if we can't even keep a Minister of Magic alive," said Arabella.

"No," said Cadance. "We're not bad Aurors. This was not our fault. It's Fudge's own fault. If he would have listened when people told him that Voldemort was back, Aurors would have been guarding the Ministry and most of those people out there would still be alive. We are not to blame."

"Speaking of the people out there…" said Charlie.

"This is your right time to tell them?" asked Cadance.

"Dad. Bill. You better come with me. This will be easier to show you," said Charlie. He walked out of the room and Bill and Mr. Weasley followed.

"What was that about?" asked Moody.

"Percy Weasley. We found him dead," said Cadance.

Minerva's hand flew to her mouth. Everyone gasped.

"Cadance, I have a bone to pick with you," said Remus.

"I know, I know," said Cadance. "_We do not kill the killers_. I'll make a mental note of that for next time."

"Do you fell better now that you've taken your anger out on three Death Eaters?" asked Remus.

"Not really. I'm still upset," said Cadance.

"Should I tell Professor Snape to watch out for water bombs?" asked Minerva.

"I only did that one!" exclaimed Cadance. "Okay, twice."

Now Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley came back in the room. "I've got to get home. I have to tell Molly," said Mr. Weasley.

They started walking down the hallway. "How am I going to tell the children?" asked Mr. Weasley to no one in particular.

"I'll tell them, Dad," said Charlie quietly. "I'll tell them as soon as I get back." The reached the place where most of the fighting was taking place to find that the other Aurors were just tying up a few Death Eaters. The fighting was over.

"I'll be right back," said Arabella. "I'm going to tell someone about Fudge." The others went to help the Aurors patch up the survivors, etc.

Arabella walked over to a young witch. "Cati? A word?"

The Auror turned around. "Can you believe this?" Cati asked Arabella. "Not that I'm complaining. Blasting bad guys to smithereens in unusually enjoyable."

"Well, it's about to get even more unbelievable," said Arabella. "A few of us just found Fudge dead."

Cati blinked twice. "I don't know whether to be happy that we might get a Minister that is actually competent or upset that I didn't get a chance to put in my request for a pay raise before the schmuck died."

After awhile, there was nothing more they could do. Cadance, Minerva, Charlie, and Remus apparated back to Hogwarts while everyone else apparated straight home.

Sirius, Nicholas, Perenelle, and Dumbledore were waiting for them when the four got back. "Where's everyone else?" asked Sirius fearing the worst.

"Home," said Cadance.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Good… and not so good," replied Minerva.

"Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. Percy's dead," said Charlie.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," said Dumbledore.

"So am I," said Charlie. He walked out of the meeting room.

Cadance was about to follow him when her uncle grabbed her arm. "Let him go," he said quietly. "Now tell me about the battle. How many are dead?"

"I don't know. _Why don't you ask Cadance_?" asked Remus.

"Drop it, Remus," said Cadance.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Cadance killed three Death Eaters," said Remus

"Please tell me she didn't use an Unforgivable Curse," said Sirius.

"No, she used that wonderful skill that you allowed Pettigrew to teach her," said Remus. "'Let him teacher her how to throw knives' you said. 'It'll be a good learning experience for her' you said. Well look at what it led to," said Remus.

"Well, I didn't know that she would go crazy and start throwing knives at Death Eaters," said Sirius.

"Okay, would you two stop talking like I can't hear everything you're saying? I'm only standing right next to you," said Cadance. "But I think that those Death Eaters deserved what was coming to them."

"Cadance," said her uncle, warningly.

"I know, I know. I already got reprimanded for it by Remus," said Cadance.

"Say it with me, Cadance: Anger Management Classes," said Dumbledore.

"Hey! Percy never did a thing to those Death Eaters. It wasn't fair," said Cadance. "Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you the biggest part of tonight."

"What would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"Voldemort was with the Death Eaters and he killed Fudge," said Cadance.

"He's dead?" asked Sirius.

"Ding dong," said Sirius.

"If you only had a brain," said Remus.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a butthead," said Sirius.

"Can we say immature?" asked Cadance.

"Immature," said Sirius.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" asked McGonagall.

"To see Jen," said Cadance.

"Why?"

"Because I need an excuse to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to see Charlie," said Cadance. She walked out of the Meeting Room, out of the Staff Room, and to Gryffindor Tower. She found Charlie sitting on the ground outside of the portrait hole. He was looking at the floor.

"I can't tell them," said Charlie without looking up. "Cadance, I can't do it."

"You have to," said Cadance.

"Will you do it?" asked Charlie.

"No. But I'll come with you. Come on," she said as she helped Charlie to his feet.

(A/N: Sorry but I can't bear to right the part where Charlie has to tell his siblings that Percy's dead. I'm sad enough about it as it is.)

Charlie left right after he told his brothers and sister about Percy. Everyone was in a solemn mood. The next morning the students received a shock. The Newspapers were delivered and then excited whispering spread throughout the Hall. On the front page of the Newspaper was:

Fudge Murdered by You-Know-Who

During a Death Eater attack on the Ministry last night, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was murdered by the Dark Lord. Various Aurors on the scene confirmed this. Aurors attacking the Death Eaters included: Alastor Moody, Catalin Nuperson, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Cadance Dumbledore. Five Death Eaters were killed in the attack. Their names have not been released. 15 Ministry Members, not including Fudge, were killed by Death Eaters. None of these were Aurors. It seems as if the Aurors protected themselves rather than protecting the Ministry Members. Ministry Members are beginning to wonder whether or not they are being protected by the Aurors.

No doubt that Minister Fudge would have dismissed the attack, had he not been brutally murdered. We shall see what our new Minister has to say, once he is selected.

"Who wrote this?" asked Cadance with disgust as she threw the paper down on the table.

Dumbledore looked at the bottom of the article. "Rita Skeeter."

"Really toned down for her," said Cadance.

"I better speak to the students," sighed Dumbledore. He stood up. "Can I have your attention please?"

The room grew silent quickly. "Thank you. The teachers and I will be meeting shortly to decide on a course of action as far as classes go. Please do not leave the Great Hall until then. Our Head Boy and Head Girl are in charge and will not hesitate to give detentions. This does not mean to try to get detentions." He gave Fred and George Weasley a piercing look. "Now if the teachers would please follow me we will be done as soon as possible." All of the teachers got up and walked out for their meeting. The chatter started again.

The Gryffindor Table was unusually quiet. None of the Weasleys had eaten breakfast. They just pushed food around on their plates.

The Slytherins, however, were unusually loud. They seemed angry. "I doubt that they're upset about the Ministry Members dieing," said Angelina with disgust.

"They're probably angry that five Death Eaters got killed," retorted Katie.

"50 galleons says that Cadance knocked off at least two," said Fred Weasley quietly.

"Actually, it was exactly three… right after I found Percy," said a voice as it walked by the table. The teachers had returned. Cadance stopped. "If you guys don't start eating voluntarily I'm going to forcibly shove food down your throat."

"I'd do it if I were you. She's serious," said Jen.

Cadance nodded then went back up to the Head Table and took her seat. Dumbledore stood up again. "After much deliberation, the teachers and I have come to the decision that you students are in no condition to be in class. Therefore, classes will be canceled until further notice. New rules will be strictly enforced. Anyone found outside of the castle after 7:00 pm will be punished. Any fighting between houses will also lead to immediate punishment. It is very important that the relationships between houses grow stronger in order to stand up against Voldemort." He stopped then sat back down again.

Cadance turned to him. "Where do you get all these sappy lines? You've been saying them for as long as I can remember. Do you get them out of a book or something?"

"No, he makes them up," said McGonagall.

"Right," said Cadance.

The students began to leave slowly. Most of the Gryffindors stayed. The Slytherins left more quickly then the other three houses, but a few of them stayed too. Draco Malfoy and his lackeys were among them. They walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"We heard about your brother, Weasley. Can't say that I'm surprised. He would have been stupid enough to get tangled up with Death Eaters," said Malfoy.

"Excuse me! Don't you have to go practice your Dark Arts or something?" exclaimed Ron.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Weasley. You wouldn't want to follow in your brother's footsteps," said Draco.

"Stop it, all of you!" exclaimed Ginny. "Didn't you hear what Professor Dumbledore said? We're all going to get in trouble!"

"Too late," said Jen. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were walking over.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked McGonagall.

"Wait," said Snape. "I'll take Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. You take the Gryffindors. We'll see if we can get information out of them separately."

"Deal," said McGonagall.

"Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle!" exclaimed Snape. "Follow me!" He led them out of the Great Hall. He closed the door behind him.

Cadance got up and ran to the door. She put her ear to the door.

"Cadance? Honey? What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore from the Head Table.

"Shh!" said Cadance. "I think he might actually be yelling at them."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned to the Gryffindors. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Professor. It won't happen again," said Jen.

"Yeah, they're getting yelled at," called Cadance. "And Minerva doesn't care whether or not your' going to do it again. She wants to now what happened."

"Malfoy started it!" exclaimed Ron.

"But what happened?" asked McGonagall. "It's a simple question and I don't know why nobody will answer it."

"Malfoy and his two lackeys came over and insulted Percy. Ron politely told him to go away and Malfoy threatened him," said Cadance with her ear still against the door.

"Now how did you know that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Reverse premonition. Just saw it. Now shush a second so I can listen to this once-in-a-life-time occasion," said Cadance.

McGonagall turned back to the Gryffindors. "If Cadance is right, then you have no reason to be punished but if any of you ever have any run-ins with any Slytherins ever again, you will be punished so severely…"

"Wow!" exclaimed Cadance cutting her off. "He just took 20 points off Slytherin!" Cadance looked at her watch. "On this day, March 29 at 9:30 AM, the world as we know it has just turned in the other direction."

The next few days were hard on the Weasleys. Percy's funeral was held at Hogwarts, at the same time as the other 15 Ministry Members. Fudge's was held the next day. The ceremonies were at Hogwarts but they were buried elsewhere.

Classes did start up again the day after Fudge's funeral, which the students (and Cadance) had to be forced to attend.

Cadance was glad that classes had started up again. It was something to take everyone's mind off of the Death Eater attacks. Her first class of the day went smoothly. The rest of the day was a little more eventful. She stopped a Slytherin from picking on a muggle-born Hufflepuff, vanquished two demons, and stopped Fred and George from avenging Percy by attacking what they called 'future Death Eaters' with pudding filled balloons. While she was always up for a prank, she realized that her uncle was right; the houses needed to get along better.

She was walking down the hallway when she almost ran into Jen. She began talking to her when a fireball came at them. Jen, seeing it first, pushed her arm out, fingertips facing upward. Her telekinetic powers pushed the fireball backward. A demon had thrown it and the fireball was heading back towards him. It hit its target and he burst into flames. He was reduced to ash. "Nice shootin', Tex," said Cadance. She waved her wand and cleaned up the ashes left by the demon.

"What's with these demons!" exclaimed Jen. "That's the third one today and it's not even 1 o'clock yet!"

"Third one? I've gotten two, too. That makes a total of five."

"Should we be worried?" asked Jen.

"Well," said Jen. "We don't usually get that many attacks. It can only mean one thing."

"Betty," said Jen.

"Er… right," said Cadance. "You know I wasn't serious when I told you to call him Betty."

"I don't care," said Jen.

"Back to our demonic problems," said Cadance. "The two that I vanquished were of the same type. What about you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm still new at this," said Jen.

"Great. It's a faction," said Cadance. "Chances are Voldemort sent the faction to get the Book of Shadows."

"The Book of Shadows? What's that?" asked Jen.

"Oh, right," said Cadance. Jen didn't know about the Book of Shadows. "Umm… It's an evil version of the Book of Light. And don't tell Uncle Albus that I told you."

"I don't think that will be necessary as I already know," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see their uncle standing behind them.

"How do you bloody do that?" asked Cadance.

"Do what?" asked Dumbledore.

"Never mind," said Cadance.

"I came to tell you that there's an upper-level demon in the dungeons," said Dumbledore. "He's big, mean, and angry and since you have the Book of Light, I couldn't vanquish it."

"Jen and I will vanquish him," said Cadance.

"Jen is not ready to handle and upper-level demon," said Dumbledore.

"Jen is ready to handle and upper-level demon," said Cadance. "She has to do it sometime. No better time like the present."

"You've only handled three yourself," argued Dumbledore.

"And I vanquished all three," said Cadance.

"Yes but 10, Aurors showed up for the first one."

"Hey! That was a bad demon. I thought I needed backup!"

"You were 14! You shouldn't have even been calling Aurors!"

"Okay," said Cadance. "I'll let you vanquish this upper-level demon while I teach Jen about them if you let us get the next one."

"Deal," said Dumbledore. Cadance pulled the Book of Light out of her bag and handed it to her uncle.

"Have fun," said Cadance. She and Jen watched their uncle walk down to the dungeons. "You know," said Cadance. "If we were really paranoid nieces we would be following him down to the dungeons secretly to make sure he didn't get killed."

"He'd kill us," said Jen.

"I know," sighed Cadance. "If I didn't have to explain demons to you right now we would so be following him."

"I know," said Jen.

"C'mon. I'll explain the whole demonic scale in my room," said Cadance. She led Jen through her Common Room into her dorm room.

"Okay," began Cadance. "There are three levels of demons: lower-level demons, demons, and upper-level demons. Lower-level demons are the factions; the ones where there are others of the same type working together to kill us. These demons only attack when an upper-level demon or, as most probable in this case, a Dark Lord tells t hem to. Demons are the ones that have specific names, one power, and is trying to kill witches and wizards so that it gets bumped to an upper-level demon by the Source of all Evil. The Source is in charge of the entire underworld and was once and upper-level demons. There have been approximately 49 different Sources in the past 1,000 years. You don't have to worry about the Source because the Source doesn't care about us. He's too busy making sure no upper-level demons gain enough power to kill him and take his place. Demons become upper-level demons by killing witches and stealing their sacred books, like our Book of Light. Now, upper-level demons, they usually don't give a crap about us. They are assigned kills by the Source and as long as we don't let them know who we really are, they won't think us a danger to them."

"Who we really are?" repeated Jen. "Who might that be?"

"Nice try, Sunshine," said Cadance. "I told you that I have some secrets that I would never tell."

"But this one directly involves me!" argued Jen.

"Not yet," said Cadance. "And let's hope it never does. As long as Voldemort doesn't find out who we really are… where we come from… it never will."

Jen saw that it was time to change the subject. "Should we be worried now? If upper-level demons are assigned kills by the Source…"

"It probably was one of those faction leaders sent by our dear friend Voldemort to see why none of the faction members has killed us yet," said Cadance.

"Why does Voldemort want us dead?" asked Jen.

"I don't know," said Cadance. Could Voldemort be trying to get to their uncle so he could kill Harry? Cadance brushed the thought off immediately. He couldn't have found out about the Timponium Charm.

"Listen, Jen," said Cadance. "Upper-level demons are dangerous. They have previous kills, and M.O.'s, and Methods of killing. If another one attacks, don't take it alone. Get help. Uncle Albus, me, Minerva; I don't care if you have to get Professor Snape to help. You just get help."

"All right, all right. Chill," said Jen. "I'm not as hot-headed as you are. I won't take it personally if one attacks. You'll think it was attacking just because it doesn't like you."

"It's a demon. I doesn't like me. It doesn't like any one good," said Cadance.

"Good point," said Jen.

"Now get out of here and go do your homework," said Cadance.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jen.

"I'm going to go be paranoid."

The next morning, breakfast started perfectly normal… normal for a Hogwarts breakfast that is. After the students left for class, a few teachers lingered. Dumbledore had excused himself at the end of breakfast. Most teachers had classes and left directly after breakfast as well. Cadance had no classes for a half-hour. McGonagall and Snape didn't have classes for a while either. They rest went off to mold the young minds of witches and wizards who probably wouldn't appreciate it until they were out of Hogwarts and in the real world.

"So how are things in that dreary world you are forced to go to every time the Dark Lord calls?" asked Cadance.

"Horrendous," said Snape.

"Voldemort must be pleased," said Cadance.

"Very."

After a few minutes had passed, Charlie Weasley entered the almost deserted Great Hall. "Good morning, Charlie!" said Cadance cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Thursday. There's a meeting tonight, remember?" replied Charlie.

"Not really," said Cadance. But I'm sure Minerva would have reminded me about four times before dinner."

"Well, if I didn't remind you a few times you wouldn't show up. You'd probably end up sleeping on the couch while Death Eaters are attacking everywhere… no offence, Severus," said McGonagall.

"None taken," said Snape.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth when a swirl of black light announced the inevitable upcoming presence of a Dark Lighter.

By the time the Dark Lighter had orbed in, they had their wands out.

"Good evening," said the Dark Lighter.

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning you moron," said Cadance.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the time difference," the Dark Lighter replied.

"Are you here for a reason or do you just want to show off your stupidity?" asked Cadance.

"I have a message from the Dark Lord," he said.

"Then why doesn't he deliver it himself?" asked Cadance.

"Because… because… if he delivered his own messages then he wouldn't need us Dark Lighters," he replied.

"Can we just have the message, please?" asked McGonagall.

"It's for Albus Dumbledore," said the Dark Lighter.

"We promise to give it to him," said Charlie.

"Well…" thought the Dark Lighter stupidly.

"You were in Slytherin, weren't you?" asked Cadance.

"All right, now I'm beginning to get offended," said Snape.

"Sorry," said Cadance.

"Well, I guess I can give you the message," said the Dark Lighter. "The message is: Being Potter's secret-keeper will be your end."

A/N: WHOA! That was long. You might be happy to know that I already have most of the next chapter written. EVERYONE GO READ MY SISTER LADY POTTER'S STORY. It's good and I know the ending… Mwahahahahahahahahaha! It's called This Book Belongs to… and it's the sequel to I'm a What! and you will all enjoy it. I took Cati from her story and she took Cadance from mine. Actually we prefer the term borrowed. You have to read the first one first (duh). Then when you read the sequel you'll find a hint to Cadance's future stuck right in the middle there. Enjoy!


	20. Rat Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.  
  
A/N: Don't worry! My sister did not get married! And we didn't even have to go to England to stop it.  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to Kala aka Ksiezniczka for her editing. It was a big help.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess I can give you the message," said the Dark Lighter. "The message is: Being Potter's secret-keeper will be your end."  
  
"Sounds like something Trelawney would say," said Charlie.  
  
"Can I vanquish him now?" asked Cadance impatiently.  
  
"No. You know that spell uses up too much energy," said McGonagall.  
  
"So I'll see double and be dizzy for a half hour. At least I'll be happy and the Dark Lighter would be dead," argued Cadance.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I really want to vanquish this one," said Cadance.  
  
"What else is new?" retorted Snape.  
  
Just then, they heard voices coming down the hallway. "You stay right there," said Cadance to the Dark Lighter, who had been standing there stupidly watching them argue about his fate. Cadance used her freezing powers to freeze the stupid moron just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and stopped in their tracks at the sight of the frozen stranger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" barked Snape.  
  
"I forgot my book, sir," said Hermione.  
  
"Get it quickly then hurry to your next class," said McGonagall.  
  
The words had barely left her mouth when the Dark Lighter unfroze. The three Gryffindors jumped. "Okay," said Cadance to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I don't want to freak you out but that's a Dark Lighter. Please step away from him." They backed up towards the Head Table.  
  
As they were backing up, the Dark Lighter was staring at Snape. "Wait! I recognize you! You're a Death Eater!" he exclaimed. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased when I tell him about this. And maybe I should take a prisoner with me. Harry Potter perhaps? He'd make a nice ransom for you uncle, Miss Dumbledore."  
  
The Dark Lighter held out his hand and a crossbow appeared in it. He pointed it at Harry.  
  
"I don't think this one's as stupid as I previously thought," whispered Cadance.  
  
"You think?" whispered Charlie, equally as quiet.  
  
"Come, Potter," the Dark Lighter said. Harry stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Thgil krad mor fed am gni eblive eno geb," said Cadance before the Dark Lighter could attack.  
  
In a flash of white light, the Dark Lighter disappeared and the crossbow he was holding dropped to the ground.  
  
Cadance was swaying on her feet. "Steady," said Charlie. He put an arm around her to steady her.  
  
"I told you not to do that," said McGonagall.  
  
"Whoa. Which Minerva said that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Seeing double?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Unless you all cloned yourselves and everything in this room," said Cadance. "All right. Say it, Minerva."  
  
"I told you so," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you," said Cadance. "Now I can pass out with a clear conscience."  
  
"You're not going to pass out," said McGonagall. "But you're going to be dizzy and lightheaded for awhile. I told you that it uses up a lot of your energy. You brought this on yourself."  
  
"Please, Minerva. My head hurts, I'm seeing double, I feel lightheaded and you already said I told you so," said Cadance.  
  
McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had been standing off to the side waiting for instruction. "You three had better get to class. Tell your professor that they can talk to me if need be. Don't forget your book, Ms. Granger. And please don't tell anyone of this. There will be chaos if more students found out that there was a Dark Lighter here."  
  
After promising not to tell anyone they got Hermione's book and headed to their next class, Charms. "I must leave to prepare for my next class," said Snape. "I trust you can take care of anything else that should be cared for."  
  
"Go ahead, Severus. There is nothing more that needs to be done here," said McGonagall. Snape left the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagall turned towards Cadance. "You just wait until your uncle gets a hold of you," she said.  
  
"What? Would you rather I let the Dark Lighter kill Harry? The Timponium Charm only protects him from the Dark Lord. Not Dark Lighters," replied Cadance.  
  
Before McGonagall could reply, two identical figures walked into the Great Hall. Cadance looked up. "Great. Now I'm seeing quadruple."  
  
"No, it's Fred and George," said Charlie.  
  
"Why aren't you two in class?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Our professor never showed up for class, Professor McGonagall," answered George.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Cadance. "I think that I just missed most of a class."  
  
"Er… yes," said Fred.  
  
"Then I better go teach that class," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're going to bed," said Charlie.  
  
"Charlie's right, Cadance. We'll find someone to take over your lessons," said McGonagall.  
  
"But…" Cadance started to argue, however, Professor McGonagall gave her the evil eye and she shut up immediately.  
  
"C'mon Cadance," said Charlie. "I'll help you to bed." Cadance consented, and Charlie was practically dragging her out of the Great Hall, as she was so dizzy she might have fallen.  
  
"Er… Professor?" asked George. "Is she drunk?"  
  
"No. I'll send someone to the classroom. Until then, tell Angelina that she's in charge and she should not hesitate to give detentions," said McGonagall.  
  
"I'm never going to vanquish another Dark Lighter again!" called Cadance from the hall, causing McGonagall to threaten the twins with more detentions than even they could handle, should they tell anyone about the Dark Lighter.  
  
Five minutes later, Charlie was walking to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was already there.  
  
"Charlie," said Professor Dumbledore. "How is she doing?"  
  
"She passed out once we reached her room," said Charlie.  
  
"I'm going to get an 'I told you so' when she gets up," said McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva has just told me the whole story," said Dumbledore. "I've called Remus and he and Sirius have already arrived. Sirius is sitting outside the Charms room in Animagus form as he waits for Harry. Remus is teaching the 7th years about defending themselves against the dark arts. Now I'm going to go check on my niece. Charlie, the password to Gryffindor Tower is 'Phoenix Tears' if you want to spend the rest of the day there." He walked out of his office.  
  
"I didn't tell him about the message," said McGonagall as soon as he left.  
  
"He probably already knows," said Charlie.  
  
"I'm sure Cadance wants to tell him anyway," said McGonagall. "I have a class soon. I must prepare for it. I'll see you later, Charlie."  
  
Charlie headed for Gryffindor Tower. He found that the 4th years had a break. He decided not to tell Jen about Cadance. He and Ginny played wizard's chess until she had to leave to go to her next class.  
  
Sometime after lunch, he decided that he better go check on Cadance. He went through the Common Room that she shared with Minerva and knocked on her door. Hearing no reply he quietly opened the door. She was still sleeping. He was about to leave when she woke up.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Splendid. I feel much better and I only see one of you," said Cadance.  
  
"Remus Lupin is taking over your classes and… um… nobody ever told your uncle about the Dark Lighter's message," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance got out of bed. "Let's go tell him then," she said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of her room, through her Common Room, and through the hallway. She went into her uncle's office only to find that he wasn't there.  
  
She walked over to his desk and sat behind it. Charlie took one of the seats in front of it. "Now, Mr. Weasley," said Cadance getting a serious look on her face. "Why did you put those dung bombs in the Slytherin Common room?"  
  
"Well, sir," said Charlie getting this equally serious look on his face. "To tell you the truth, I was teaching Cadance the easiest way to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and since we just happened to have a large pack of dung bombs with us, we couldn't let those go to waste."  
  
Cadance broke down laughing. "I remember that!" exclaimed Cadance. "And the Slytherins woke up when I knocked over a chair because I thought it moved and it scared me."  
  
"And we had to run for it," said Charlie.  
  
"And I had to freeze Mrs. Norris because she heard us running," said Cadance.  
  
"And then we dropped the invisibility cloak."  
  
"You dropped the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Just then, someone emerged from the fireplace. "Cadance," he said acknowledging her. "Charlie." Charlie nodded with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey, Bob," said Cadance. "What's wrong?" It was Bob Reynolds, Head Auror.  
  
"We're having a meeting. All of the aurors who were at the last Death Eater attack and all of the Heads of the Departments are supposed to attend. It's time to elect a new Minister."  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later, Cadance, Minerva, and Remus were at the Ministry. Luckily, Remus had been thrilled to have the opportunity to teach again, and had finished all of Cadance's classes for the day. Dumbledore took over for McGonagall's last class.  
  
Most of the Heads of the Departments were already there. They were seated on the right and the Aurors were instructed to take a seat on the left. The latter of the two were a little harder to round up.  
  
Cadance, Minerva, and Remus saw Arabella and Cati and went to sit next to them.  
  
"Hey, Cati," said Cadance. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Now since we sent Lucius Malfoy that dung bomb," said Cati.  
  
"Cadance Rose Dumbledore and Catalin Marie Nuperson!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Oh no! She knows our middle names!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"We're doomed!" replied Cati.  
  
"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor," said Remus.  
  
"It was another five minutes before the Ministry had rounded out everyone. There were about 50 Aurors and the Heads of 59 out of 60 departments. They hadn't replaced Percy yet.  
  
Bob Reynolds stood up and all stopped talking. "These past few days have been hard on the Ministry. We had to find replacements for all of those who were killed. We still haven't found all of the replacements that we need. And we've had to do this without a Minister."  
  
"Not that Fudge would have been much help," said one Department Head.  
  
"True. Which is why we're here. To select a new Minister of Magic," replied Bob.  
  
"Doesn't our law have rules for succession if the current Minister is unable to perform his duties… or dies?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"It does indeed. As Head Auror, I would be next in line for Minister. But that would mean that I would have to give up my position of Head Auror and with You-Know-Who back, I'm not sure if we have time to train a new Head. Our law says that if the Head Auror turns down the position, a council is to be called to select a new Minister. Which is why you're here."  
  
"Is this going to take long? I left my oven on," said someone.  
  
"Aurors will get to your house before it burns to the ground," said Bob. "Down to business. First the Council will be open to nominations for Minister of Magic. The person does not have to be present to be nominated and don't bother nominating Albus Dumbledore because I already talked to him and he won't leave Hogwarts."  
  
One Head of a Department stood up. "I nominate Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Cadance gave a cough, which sounded an awful lot like she was saying "Death Eater."  
  
Cati gave a cough back that sounded like "No, duh."  
  
"Any other nominations?" asked Bob. Nobody said anything. "If there are no other nominations and nobody has reason that they can prove right this very minute showing why he should not be nominated, Malfoy gets it… if he accepts that is."  
  
"He's a Death Eater!" exclaimed Cadance standing up.  
  
"Ah. I was wondering when you would say something, Cadance. Sit down. If you can't prove that he's a Death Eater right this second, then you're case doesn't hold water," said Bob. "I'm on your side with this one, but the law says that if you can't prove it immediately, then the nomination stands."  
  
"Do I look like I care what the law says!?" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, sit down," said Cati.  
  
Cadance sat down. "How come she listens to you but she won't listen to me?" asked Bob.  
  
"Selective hearing," said Cadance.  
  
"Right," said Bob. "Please, somebody nominate someone so we can have a choice on who we want for Minister."  
  
Cati turned to Cadance and whispered something in her ear. "Do it!" said Cadance.  
  
Cati stood up. "I nominate Arthur Weasley!"  
  
"There we go!" said Bob. "Now we vote. Who says Lucius Malfoy should be our next Minister of Magic?" Two people raised their hands. "And Arthur Weasley?" Every other hand went up. "That settles it. I'll write to Arthur and tell him. If he accepts, we have a new Minister of Magic!"  
  
* * *  
  
Cadance, McGonagall, and Remus got back to Hogwarts just before dinner. During dinner, Cadance and Charlie argued about nothing at all, and everything that existed, to the point where McGonagall put a silencing Charm on the both of them. After dinner, Cadance, Charlie, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, and Sirius, met with Dumbledore in McGonagall's office before the Order of the Phoenix meeting.  
  
"What was your meeting about?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You'll have to wait to find out," said Cadance. "We're not telling."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Now you keep a secret," said Sirius.  
  
"You're just have to wait until the rest of the world finds out to know," said Remus.  
  
"That's a bit immature," said Sirius.  
  
"That sounds real good coming from a 35-year-old who still pulls pranks on a daily basis," said Remus.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting and listen for a minute?" asked Cadance.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Sirius.  
  
"How did you know something was wrong?" asked Cadance.  
  
"You're biting your nails," said Sirius.  
  
Cadance drew her hand away from her mouth. "Right. Um… Uncle Albus, when Minerva told you what happened this morning, she didn't tell you everything. The Dark Lighter had a message for you. He said that the Dark Lord says that being Harry's Secret-Keeper would be your end."  
  
"Cadance, I already knew," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's besides the point," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So does this mean that Voldemort knows about the Timponium Charm?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I believe so," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I didn't say anything to him," said Snape. "Someone else must be gaining information and passing it on. A psychic demon maybe? Or a Seer?"  
  
"I smell a rat," said Cadance. As soon as she said it, they heard a squeak on the ground. All eyes fell to the floor as a little rat ran out from under McGonagall's desk and squeezed under the door. They looked at each other. "I KNOW THAT RAT!" exclaimed Cadance. They all bolted out the door. Sirius transformed into a dog.  
  
Pettigrew, having a rat's mind but not a rat's instinct (other than the one that tells him to stab his friends in the back) ran in a straight line down the hallway out in the open. He had a head start but his lead was lessening.  
  
"You know what?" called Cadance as the six adults and one dog, looking quite stupid, ran down the hall after the rat. "This would be a lot easier if we had a cat, if you'll take my meaning!"  
  
McGonagall nodded then transformed. With catly speed she caught up to Pettigrew and pounced on him. The other six had stopped running and were leaning against the wall panting. McGonagall carried Pettigrew back in her mouth.  
  
"Get that out of your mouth!" exclaimed Cadance. "You don't know where filth like that has been."  
  
Sirius began barking wildly. McGonagall, who was smart enough to retain catly instincts, got spooked and hissed. She dropped Pettigrew. Cadance swept down and scooped him up. McGonagall was hissing at Sirius and Sirius was barking back.  
  
Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two crazed animals. A flash of bluish-white light came out of it and McGonagall and Sirius were transformed back into humans.  
  
"Thanks, Remus," said Sirius. "I needed that."  
  
"No problem," said Remus as he pocketed his wand. Cadance handed the rat to her uncle. They all started back to McGonagall's office. On the way they met Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. "What the heck are you doing out of Animagus form?"  
  
"Chasing Rats," said Sirius.  
  
They blinked at him. "Perhaps you should follow us," said Cadance. "Quickly."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed them into Professor McGonagall's office. Dumbledore shut and locked the door. They were packed in the room like sardines; seven adults, three fifteen-year-olds, and one rat. Hogwarts offices aren't quite big enough.  
  
"Harry," said Cadance. "Something big has just happened."  
  
"Is it a good big or a bad big?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's the best thing to happen since Charlie graduated and we didn't have to see his ugly mug around here until just recently," said Cadance jokingly.  
  
Charlie gave Cadance and playful shove. "Thanks, Cadance. I love you, too."  
  
"Are you two done?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'm not in the mood to think up insults," said Cadance.  
  
"That's good," said Sirius. "Because someone has to tell Harry that we just caught Pettigrew!"  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I told you it was big," said Cadance.  
  
Dumbledore held up the struggling rat to show Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"That's him, all right," said Ron.  
  
"Well, let's find out what he knows," said Cadance. "Then we can take him down to the Ministry, tell them what we know, watch them try him, and then find Cati and make her admit that I was right and that Sirius was innocent. She thought I was crazy. But she was wrong. I am not crazy!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," said Sirius.  
  
Harry was in total shock. "Sirius! Do you know what this means?"  
  
"No, Har'. I just wanted to catch Pettigrew to see how he was doing because I haven't talked to him in a while," said Sirius.  
  
"Really?" asked Remus. "I wanted to catch him to see him put in Azkaban."  
  
"Can somebody please just change the rat back into a person so we could interrogate the little moron!" exclaimed Cadance. "My patience is wearing thin!"  
  
"All right. Chill out, you crazy person," said Charlie.  
  
"I am not crazy!" exclaimed Cadance. Dumbledore pulled his wand out and pointed it at the struggling rat. The Bluish-White Light erupted from the wand. The next second Peter Pettigrew was standing in front of them. They forced him into a chair and tied him there.  
  
"Hello, Peter," said Dumbledore.  
  
"P-P-Professor Dumbledore," stammered Peter.  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed at Pettigrew. "Sirius," said Pettigrew. "I'm surprised to see you out of Azkaban."  
  
"Why?" asked Cadance. "In case you haven't noticed Peter, the good side always comes out on top. No matter how many tricks the bad has up their sleeves."  
  
"Well hello, Cadance," said Pettigrew.  
  
"Don't you 'hello, Cadance' me," said Cadance.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch. "The Order will be arriving shortly. I better go inform them of recent developments. Keep an eye on Pettigrew." He motioned for Snape to come with him. Luckily, Pettigrew hadn't noticed him, since he had not said anything and hung back at the back of the group.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore walked swiftly from the room. "Severus, will you please inform Voldemort that Pettigrew has been caught. Pretend that you had nothing to do with it and that you just heard about it."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Snape. They continued to the staff room and went into the Meeting Room.  
  
All of the remaining Order Members were there. All of the Auror's were in their uniforms because they had just come from work. Snape apparated away immediately. Dumbledore explained the newest developments.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Arabella. "You just left Pettigrew in a room with Cadance and you're not there to supervise?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a half-second. "I better get back. We'll bring Pettigrew down in a few minutes."  
  
Meanwhile, back in McGonagall's office, Pettigrew was being stubborn. He wouldn't say anything.  
  
"You're a lot braver now that Dumbledore isn't here," said McGonagall. "You're scared of him, aren't you? Voldemort is scared of him and now you're scared of him, too."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" asked Pettigrew.  
  
"We're taking you before the Order of the Phoenix. And then you are going to the Ministry," said Dumbledore's voice from the doorway. He was back from his trip down the hall.  
  
"Is the Order here?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yes they are," said Dumbledore. "Now if you would all follow me we can get this done as quickly as possible. Minerva, will you take care of the chair?"  
  
"I'll tell you nothing," said Pettigrew. However, there was a spark of fear behind his eyes; a spark lit by Dumbledore.  
  
"You're beginning to get annoying," said Cadance. She waved her hand and froze Pettigrew. "That's better," she said.  
  
McGonagall transfigured the chair to make it alive. It was now able to walk on its own.  
  
"Er… Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?" said Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall at the same time.  
  
"Should we go back to the Common Room?" asked Harry.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore. "You three are directly involved in this. You deserve to know what Pettigrew has to say. Follow us."  
  
"We have to hurry though," said Cadance. "Pettigrew isn't going to stay frozen much longer."  
  
* * *  
  
Three minutes late, they were in front of the Order of the Phoenix. The table was pushed back a bit so that Pettigrew's chair could stand apart from it. Three chairs were added for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
As soon as the chair had walked Pettigrew into the room he unfroze. He struggled to get out of the ropes that held him to the chair. Professor McGonagall guided the chair with her wand to where it was supposed to sit. He continued to struggle helplessly as the Order watched. Cadance looked amused at the sight of him struggling against all hope.  
  
"We should get some popcorn over here," said Cadance.  
  
"Well, I'm glad someone is getting some enjoyment out of this," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You have no idea," said Cadance.  
  
"Can we get this interrogation going?" asked Sirius impatiently.  
  
"You've been waiting for 15 years. You can't wait a few more minutes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All right. I suppose you have a point. Hey Pettigrew! Stop struggling and listen up," said Cadance.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing," said Pettigrew.  
  
"Peter, it will be easier on you if you just answer our questions," said Dumbledore.  
  
Peter looked thoughtful as if he was considering what Dumbledore had said… or fearing what he could do to him. "This is driving me nuts!" exclaimed Cadance. "Why won't you just agree to answer our questions? Once we turn you over to the Ministry they'll put you in Azkaban and Voldemort won't be able to get you."  
  
"Actually," said Charlie. "Voldemort has control of the Dementors and the Dementors have control of Azkaban so he can get to him."  
  
"Well, once Arthur accepts his position as Minister of Magic he can remove the Dementors from Azkaban," said Cadance.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Yeah," said Cadance. "That's what our meeting was about."  
  
"Smooth, Cadance. Ruin the surprise," said Remus.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, we found out who the spies in the Ministry are. They nominated Lucius Malfoy for Minister," said Cadance.  
  
"Carl Munsen and Derek Masters," said Pettigrew.  
  
"So you've decided to talk, you worthless rat," said Cadance.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Arthur. "Back up and rewind or whatever."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. We've elected you Minister of Magic and if you don't accept, Lucius Malfoy gets the job," said Cadance. "You'll get an official letter tomorrow."  
  
"Dad, that's great!" exclaimed Bill. Charlie picked up Cadance and swung her around.  
  
"This is wonderful," he said.  
  
"Charlie, watch it!" exclaimed Cadance as she narrowly missed kicking her uncle.  
  
"Dad, this is so cool," said Ron.  
  
"Wonderful," added Harry.  
  
"Splendid," put in Hermione.  
  
"Hey! What about me! I'm going to talk now!" said Pettigrew.  
  
Cadance froze him again. "You're getting annoying again."  
  
"Cadance," said her uncle. "Please unfreeze Peter. We have to start to question him. We can celebrate later."  
  
"All right," said Cadance. She waved her hand and unfroze Pettigrew. "Happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic," said Dumbledore. "Okay Peter. Tell us everything we need to know. First, where is Voldemort's base?"  
  
"Little Hangleton. It's his father's old house," said Pettigrew. "But he's been speaking of moving it to Azkaban."  
  
"Not that I'm not thrilled, but why are you suddenly talking?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Because you people scare me," said Pettigrew.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay…Are there any more spies?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Severus Snape," said Pettigrew. "But I think that's it."  
  
Dumbledore paced back and forth. He stopped as if he were going to ask a question, then he started again as if he decided not to. He repeated this process several times before Cadance stopped him. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to ask Pettigrew anything?"  
  
"I want to know why," said Harry.  
  
"That's quite simple Harry," said Pettigrew. "I had nothing to lose. I wasn't brave, although I was in Gryffindor. I couldn't play Quidditch. I wasn't that great at any of my classes. I wasn't the stereotypical Gryffindor. Sure I had a few friends, but I was a failure. Then one day, a Death Eater approached me and I immediately took up his offer."  
  
"And when was that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"The summer before our fifth year," said Pettigrew.  
  
"You mean to say that you've been working for Voldemort the whole time I knew you! I thought that it was just a recent development; an after Hogwarts thing. You are such a jerk."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Obvious," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance ignored him and kept going. "You're a rat. You're worse than that. You're a flee on a rat. You're…"  
  
"Cadance, calm down," said her uncle.  
  
"Yeah, Cadance," said Pettigrew. "Calm down."  
  
"Hey rat, I don't remember speaking to you. Do I look like I care what you're saying?" asked Cadance.  
  
Pettigrew was about to open his mouth when the alarm went off. "There. Voldemort's upset," said Pettigrew triumphantly. "He sent Death Eaters out to wreak havoc. Maybe he'll offer a trade; a village for me."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," said Sirius as Cadance and McGonagall ran off to change into their Auror's uniforms and the other active Aurors apparated to the Ministry to find out where the Death Eaters were attacking.  
  
Just as Cadance and McGonagall ran back, dressed in their uniform, Snape apparated in.  
  
"You!" exclaimed Pettigrew.  
  
"Don't go anywhere," he said to Cadance and McGonagall. "You'll just be wasting time. The Death Eaters are here. They should be making their way up from Hogsmeade."  
  
"The other Aurors are going to get stuck behind the Death Eaters, then," said Cadance. "They're not going to make it past them to protect the castle. We're screwed unless the Death Eaters completely turn around and go into an all-out battle with the Aurors. If they ignore them and keep moving and leave only a few behind to hold them off… they're going to get into the school."  
  
"We're standing here chatting about it when we should be fighting Death Eaters," said McGonagall. "Let's go Cadance."  
  
"I'll try to wake the other professors to help you," said Dumbledore. "Don't get killed."  
  
"We'll try not to," said Cadance. She and McGonagall left.  
  
"Do you want Bill and I to go with them, Albus?" asked Charlie.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," said Dumbledore.  
  
"We'll all go," said Nicholas Flamel.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Nice try," said Sirius.  
  
"Someone has to watch Pettigrew anyway," said Dumbledore.  
  
In the end, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed because Dumbledore wouldn't let them risk running to the Common Room. Sirius stayed with them since he was still a wanted man. Snape and Hagrid stayed as well to guard Pettigrew. Also, Snape couldn't be seen by any Death Eaters.  
  
"Take care of Pettigrew's memory," said Dumbledore. "Don't let him remember seeing you, Severus."  
  
The rest left. Snape took out his wand. "Obliviate," he said. Pettigrew's head dropped to his chest. "He's not going to remember a thing he told us when he wakes up. And that won't be for a while."  
  
"So he's knocked out for now?" asked Sirius.  
  
Snape nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cadance would be very upset if we didn't turn his hair purple or something like that," said Sirius.  
  
"I have no desire to participate in such juvenile pranks," said Snape.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Snape.  
  
"Well, I'm in," said Harry.  
  
"Me, too," said Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sirius pulled a few permanent markers out of his robe pockets. "I'm not even going to ask why you have markers in your pockets," said Harry.  
  
"You never know when an occasion like this will present itself," said Sirius.  
  
He picked up a Red marker and wrote 'Gryffindor Rules' across Pettigrew's forehead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in. By the time they were done (about 20 minutes later), Pettigrew's face was singing praises to Gryffindor. Sirius had turned his hair gold for an end effect.  
  
They were just stepping back to admire their handy-work when Cadance and Charlie came bursting through the door. Cadance took one look at Pettigrew and fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Whoa. Cadance, are you okay?" asked Sirius.  
  
Cadance stopped laughing and stood up. "I'm all right, I'm all right," she said. She looked at Pettigrew again and started laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm okay." She paused. "I hate that man."  
  
"She got hit in the head with a chunk of cement. Can you tell?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Hey guess what. I was right. Only a few Death Eaters are holding the Aurors back and the rest are trying to get in," said Cadance.  
  
"So why are we sitting around here instead of out there fighting?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Because my uncle is so pissed off right now that I'm just going to do what he says for fear of getting turned into a frog," replied Cadance.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to go to all the Common Rooms and ask 7th Years and only 7th Years for assistance," said Charlie.  
  
"Did Dumbledore get the professors up?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but Trelawney is out there predicting everyone's deaths. That's how Cadance got hit in the head. She was about to tell her to shove her predictions up her you-know-where when she got hit with a chunk of cement because she wasn't looking. I'm going to leave her here for a while. Her sanity has been a bit off since she got hit. When it returns, feel free to send her back out."  
  
"Hey Charlie, I've been thinking," said Cadance.  
  
"Is that so?" replied Charlie.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about One-Hour Photo Shops. One hour isn't really that short of a time. Wanna help me start the first Half-Hour Photo Shop?"  
  
"Do you see what I mean? She said weird stuff like that the whole walk up here. Like I said, when her sanity returns fell free to send her back out," said Charlie. And with that, he left to go recruit 7th Years. Sirius turned to Cadance. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Never better. Why?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Because you got hit in the head with a chunk of cement," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh that. No, I'm fine," said Cadance. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing all right," said Sirius confusedly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. Just thought I'd be polite and ask you in return," said Cadance. She turned her attention back to Pettigrew and started laughing so hard that she had to sit in one of the chairs. "That is good. That is funny. Whose idea was that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Who else?" asked Sirius taking a bow.  
  
"I should have known. Only a Marauder could think of something like that," said Cadance.  
  
They waited about two more minutes and then McGonagall came running in. She was out of breath and her hair was completely messed up. "Dumbledore wants you to turn Pettigrew into the Ministry, Sirius. Cadance, go with him. Severus, you have to get out of here. Hagrid, Dumbledore wants you to escort these three back up to Gryffindor Tower." She gestured to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"How goes the battle, General?" asked Cadance with a mock salute.  
  
"It's almost over. The Death Eaters made it to the Front Door but a couple of hundred Charms kept them from getting in. The Aurors are now able to get here to help so it shouldn't be long," said McGonagall. "Now if you'll all do what you've been asked…"  
  
"We're going, we're going," said Sirius. "Snape, get out of here so we can wake Pettigrew up." Snape left.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Ron. Hermione. It's a good thing tomorrow's Friday. You only have a couple o' classes," said Hagrid.  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore wants to cancel classes again tomorrow," said McGonagall.  
  
"If we keep canceling classes, these kids are never going to get an education," said Cadance as Hagrid left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And what about the Quidditch Final on Saturday?"  
  
"Not effected," said McGonagall. "Now just take Pettigrew into the Ministry."  
  
"All right, all right," said Cadance. "Hey Pettigrew! Rat! Wake up!" He didn't move. Cadance took out her wand. "I don't have time for this. Ennervate."  
  
Pettigrew opened his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Being strapped to a chair and being walked in here," said Pettigrew. "What happened?"  
  
"Cadance punched you and knocked you out," lied Sirius. Cadance raised her eyebrows but said nothing. They left to find a fireplace so they could Floo Power to the Ministry.  
  
* * *  
  
By 4 AM, the Death Eaters were gone. No one had died and the students were all tucked away in their Common Rooms. The Heads of the Houses had all gone to the Common Rooms and announced that classes would be canceled. Also, Bob Reynolds had contacted Dumbledore and told him that he wanted to have Auror's living in Hogsmeade and patrolling the castle at night. Dumbledore consented and it was announced to the Houses as well.  
  
By 6 AM, Dumbledore was beginning to get worried. Cadance and Sirius weren't back yet and they had been gone for a couple of hours. Arthur Weasley had gone to the Ministry to see if he could learn anything.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall to meet with the small group of Aurors who would be guarding Hogwarts. In all, there was about fifteen. Remus, Arabella, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, and Cati Nuperson were among them. Dumbledore knew that if Sirius were freed, he would get his position of Auror back and would probably be assigned to this group.  
  
The Aurors all listened as he gave them instructions then left to get some rest. They wouldn't be moving into Hogsmeade until the following weekend because rooms would need to be set up for them, however they would begin patrolling Hogwarts immediately. Like the professors, they would leave over the summer if they wished.  
  
Dumbledore was about to leave the Great Hall with the Aurors when Cadance came in. "How did it go?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Tiring," said Cadance. "First we had to turn Pettigrew in. Then we had to be questioned. Then they had to question Pettigrew. Then they had to hold a trial and we had to stay for that. And then…"  
  
"But what about Sirius?"  
  
"Well…" said Cadance.  
  
To be continued. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! 


	21. Quidditch Accidents

Disclaimer: If you recognize it as someone else's then I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, Charlie's age goes against what it should be in the book. Cadance is 23 because she is six years older than the seventh years, who are approximately 17. I said in the Christmas scene that Cadance and Charlie are three years apart, making him 26. Just to let you know. Thanks to my sister for pointing out that I haven't followed the book. (Hey guess what. I found out what sisters are good for)  
  
  
  
"But what about Sirius?"  
  
"Well…" said Cadance. "Sirius is a free man."  
  
"That's wonderful!" said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's not all," said Cadance. "Arthur Weasley came in early this morning, right after the trial, and was sworn in as Minister. It'll be in the newspapers today. Rita Skeeter didn't write the articles so it might be good."  
  
Right on cue, a newspaper arrived through the window. Dumbledore paid the owl and looked at the front page. There were two articles: Weasley Sworn in as Minister and Black Innocent; Pettigrew in Custody.  
  
Both articles were good. They article about Mr. Weasley sung praises about his work. The article about Sirius said that the Ministry had full faith that Sirius was innocent and that Pettigrew was indeed a Death Eater. This was proven by the Dark Mark on his forearm.  
  
Cadance looked at her watch. "It's 7 o'clock. Cati should be in her office now. I'm going to see her. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Hold on, Cadance. First of all, where's Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh! He's registering as an Animagus then he and Remus are signing papers to get their old houses in Godric's Hollow back. They were saying something about being tired of sharing a bathroom," said Cadance.  
  
"Which brings me to my next point. Sirius has to tell Harry that he has to go back to the Dursleys," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I was hoping that you'd forget about that," said Cadance. "If I see Sirius I'll tell him to tell Harry."  
  
"That's all I'm asking," said Dumbledore. "And if you're going to see Cati can you take her this?" He pulled a letter out of his pocket. The seal on the front bore a Phoenix.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Perhaps," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure you want to put Bill, Charlie, Cati, and I in a room together?" asked Cadance. "We are kind of…"  
  
"Mischievous?" offered Dumbledore. "We'll risk it."  
  
"All right. I'm leaving then. Can I borrow the newspaper?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Enjoy," said Dumbledore. "And we have a meeting tonight."  
  
Cadance nodded then went to her room to get her cloak. She walked to the meeting room then apparated to the Ministry. She went to the Auror's department. There were very few people there. Cadance walked to Cati's cubicle and leaned on one of the lower walls and looked in on her.  
  
"I was right," said Cadance.  
  
"No you weren't," replied Cati without looking up from her work.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"What are we disagreeing about this time?" asked Cati.  
  
"Didn't you see the paper yet this morning?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No," said Cati. Cadance tossed the newspaper and Cati caught it. She looked at it. "Oh my god. You were right. You're not crazy!"  
  
"I've been telling you that for years but you just never listened," said Cadance as she entered the cubicle and sat in the chair across from Cati's desk. "So I hear you've been assigned to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" asked Cadance.  
  
"All-out prank war?"  
  
"Me and you vs. Fred and George?"  
  
"Best prank wins?"  
  
"I'll go inform the twins," said Cadance. "And this is for you." She handed her the envelope. "I'd best be going. I have to go find Sirius and Remus. Prank war starts at 11. Be there or be square."  
  
"I'll be there. You just tell Fred and George," said Cati.  
  
Cadance exited the Auroring Department just as Cati was reading her letter. She went through a few corridors, rounded a few hallways, and went up a flight of stairs before she found Sirius and Remus. "Sirius, my uncle says that today you have to tell Harry that he has to go to those rotten relatives of his," she said.  
  
"Hello to you too," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I'm being serious," said Cadance. She paused to sort out what she just said then continued. "And do you remember when you told me to find a way to get him out of it?"  
  
"Yes," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I think I have it," said Cadance. "All I need is rope, a flying car, and a manticore."  
  
"Umm… maybe you should do some more thinking," said Remus.  
  
"Suit yourself. My plan was foolproof… unless the manticore got loose or the flying car decided that it didn't want to fly anymore or the rope didn't hold. And the whole plan kind of depends on the Dursleys having a ventilation system like the kind that you can play Mission Impossible in."  
  
"Yeah, you definitely need to do more thinking," said Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, in the Gryffindor Common Room…  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Jen.  
  
"Positive. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yep. I like pulling pranks and everything but I personally don't want detention," replied Jen. "Well, have fun and take pictures of Fred and George once you get their hair purple." She handed Cadance her camera.  
  
"Deal," said Cadance. "Come on, Cati." Cadance and Cati exited the Common Room to set up their prank.  
  
Ginny and Jen looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Nothing good can come of this," said Ginny.  
  
"How much money do you want to bet that they all get detention?" asked Jen.  
  
"All of them? Even Cadance and Cati?" asked Ginny. "I'd bet 5 Galleons on it."  
  
"Want to go to the library?" asked Jen.  
  
"Sure," said Ginny. They walked out of the Common Room and towards the library.  
  
They were almost to the library when Cadance and Cati came running past them. "Whoa! Hold it!" exclaimed Jen. They stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?"  
  
Cadance thought for a moment then said, "Running." She paused. "Bye." And they took off again.  
  
Jen and Ginny looked on with a confused look on their face. Then, Sirius came running past… with purple hair. Jen and Ginny stared with open mouths. "Which way did they go?" he asked. Jen and Ginny just pointed down the hallway. He took off in that direction.  
  
"I think the prank hit the wrong person," said Ginny.  
  
"I think you're right," said Jen.  
  
It went on like this all day. Out of all of the pranks that Cadance and Cati pulled, only two actually hit Fred and George. Fred and George were having worse luck, unless you count the fact that they had received a detention when they accidentally hit McGonagall with a leg-locker curse then poured duck feathers on her.  
  
Then, Cadance and Cati schemed up a prank that they thought was foolproof. They went to the Gryffindor Common Room when everyone else was at dinner.  
  
"Did you charm the room so nothing will get ruined?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you put a Charm on the Portrait Hole so no water will get out?"  
  
"Yes I did. And the Charm so that everyone could breath."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
McGonagall and Sirius were walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius had to tell Harry about the Dursley's letter commanding them to send him home. McGonagall had to give Fred and George Weasley information about their detention. McGonagall said the password and the Portrait Hole opened. Both of their jaws dropped at the scene that lay before them. The Common Room was filled to the ceiling with water. Fred and George Weasley were sitting on a couch rowing it through the water as if they were on a boat. Most people were swimming about the Common Room trying to find out what had happened.  
  
"CADANCE ROSE DUMBLEDORE AND CATI MARIE NUPERSON!" screamed McGonagall.  
  
Meanwhile, Cadance and Cati were walking down the hallway. "That was a good prank," said Cati.  
  
"I'm so glad we thought of it," said Cadance.  
  
Then they heard, ringing through the hallways, "CADANCE ROSE DUMBLEDORE AND CATI MARIE NUPERSON!"  
  
"Uh oh," said Cadance.  
  
"We're in trouble," said Cati.  
  
"This way," said Cadance as she ran down the hallway and into Professor McGonagall's office. She ran over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Oh my god. You're not serious," said Cati.  
  
"Would you rather be caught by Minerva?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Good point," said Cati. "After you."  
  
Cadance climbed onto the windowsill and jumped into the lake. Cati was right behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later a very wet Cadance and Cati were joining Fred and George in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You filled the Common Room with water?" asked Dumbledore looking quite amused. "I thought that you would all have more sense than this."  
  
"No you didn't," said Cadance. Cati elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"Today, in total, Fred and George's pranks have accidentally hit Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Snape… twice," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually, that second time wasn't an accident," said Fred.  
  
"And Cadance and Catalin's have accidentally hit Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Professor Flitwick," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey! Those two charms mixed together made him a whole inch taller," argued Cadance.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Fred and George, go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It's all dried out now. When you get there, will you please tell Harry to wait right outside of the Common Room? Tell him his godfather wishes to meet him there." They left his office.  
  
"Now. As for you two," said Dumbledore. "Don't ever start a prank war again. Please. I'm begging you."  
  
"We promise," said Cadance.  
  
"All right," said Dumbledore. "The Order of the Phoenix meeting will start in an hour. I trust you got your letter, Catalin." Cati nodded.  
  
When they left the office, Cati went home to change out of her wet clothes before the meeting. Cadance headed to her room to change. She met Sirius in the hallway. "Going to tell Harry now?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius. "I wish I didn't have to, but I do."  
  
"Good luck," said Cadance as she parted from Sirius to go into her room. Sirius continued on to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was waiting out front.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," said Harry. "What's it like to be a free man?"  
  
"It's great, Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"You don't sound great," said Harry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You caught me. I'm just going to come right out and say this. Harry, your aunt and uncle wrote to Dumbledore before Christmas saying that they want you to go back over the summer," said Sirius. "I've argued with Dumbledore about this. Cadance has argued with Dumbledore about this but… they're your legal guardians and there is nothing we can do."  
  
Harry looked as if he had just been hit in the gut really hard. "I don't want to go, Sirius," said Harry. "I can't go back there."  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Harry," said Sirius. "We're going to try to do everything that we can to get you out. We're not going to give in with out a fight. We'll take it to the Ministry if we have to."  
  
"Couldn't you have told me this after the Quidditch game tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Now I'm going to think about it during the game."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Dumbledore told me I had to," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to bed to try to forget about it," said Harry dejectedly as he walked back into the Gryffindor common Room.  
  
"Harry, wait…" said Sirius to Harry's retreating back but Harry just kept walking.  
  
"He'll be okay," said a voice behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius turned around. Cadance was leaning against the wall. "I didn't do so well," said Sirius.  
  
"You think?" said Cadance sarcastically.  
  
"You're being very comforting. Thank you, Cadance," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm just telling it like it is," said Cadance.  
  
"You're not supposed to tell it like it is. You're supposed to be kind about it and tell me I did just fine and that everything is going to be okay," said Sirius.  
  
"Since when is that my job?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Since I said it was," said Sirius.  
  
"The last time I checked you had no jurisdiction over me," said Cadance. "You gave that up when you went to Azkaban."  
  
"What's the matter with you, Cadance? You seem a bit… pissed off," said Sirius.  
  
"I am not pissed off!"  
  
"You're sure acting like it!"  
  
"What is going on here!" exclaimed a voice behind them. Professor McGonagall was standing there. Cadance and Sirius were looking at each other angrily. "Cadance, there is a demon in the dungeons that you need to vanquish."  
  
"All right," said Cadance. "I'm going."  
  
"Maybe someone should go with you, Cadance. You're powers are going to be on the fritz now that you're pissed," said Sirius.  
  
"I am not pissed and I do not need help!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one," said McGonagall. She walked away from the scene.  
  
"You and your damned vulnerability complex!" exclaimed Sirius to Cadance.  
  
"I do not have a vulnerability complex!" argued Cadance.  
  
"You do, too!"  
  
"Well, if I have a vulnerability complex, it's nothing compared to your stupidity complex!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Cadance?"  
  
"If you had been thinking that night none of this ever would have happened!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"What night?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The night you went after Pettigrew! If you had been thinking none of this would have happened! You were an Auror, Einstein! Auror's were allowed to use Unforgivable Curses! If you had just checked in with Bob Reynolds before you went after Pettigrew, it would have been an assignment! You would have been going after him as an Auror and it would have been legal and everything! Then Harry wouldn't have had to go to the Dursley's and I might not have had fifteen years stolen from me and my sister!"  
  
"Are you blaming me for your parents' deaths?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, Sirius, I'm not blaming you for my parents' deaths," said Cadance.  
  
"Lily and James's?"  
  
"No," said Cadance. "My parents and Lily and James are dead and there's nothing I can do about it and I know that's not your fault."  
  
"So you're blaming me for everything else?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Basically! God, Sirius, do I have to spell it out for you?! If you had checked in before you went after Pettigrew Harry wouldn't be in this mess! And I might not have lost all those years with my sister!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"If you thought all of this was my fault then why did you rescue me from Azkaban!"  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do!"  
  
"If you felt that way you should have just let the Dementors suck the soul out of me! Maybe then you wouldn't be so mad right now!"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll never know!"  
  
"Cadance, you need to grow up! You're twenty-three years old for god's sake. You should know your limitations! I heard you've been vanquishing Dark Lighters and that definitely exceeds your limitations!"  
  
"You're not my mother! And since when were we talking about my limitations?! I don't remember bringing it up! I can't take this any more! I'm out of here!" exclaimed Cadance as she stomped away. Sirius walked in the opposite direction.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back," said Dumbledore as he stood in front of the Order of the Phoenix. "I'm glad to see that everyone is here, safe and sound. Especially after last night's Death Eater attack. I would like to introduce a new member. I'm sure most of you already know her. Over sitting next to Cadance is Catalin Nuperson."  
  
"Oh no. We have Cadance, Cati, Bill, and Charlie all sitting next to each other. We're all going to end up with some horrible prank pulled on us," joked Arabella.  
  
"Yes. Because some people just never grow up," said Sirius.  
  
"That's mature, Sirius. Bring it up in the middle of a meeting," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance? Sirius? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Those two had a fight a little bit ago," said McGonagall.  
  
"How did you know we had a fight?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I could hear it from my office. You both have big mouths," said McGonagall.  
  
"Well that's just great. I'm sure half of the Gryffindor Common Room heard it too," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh big deal. Who cares?" said Cadance.  
  
"I certainly don't want Harry knowing that we fought. Or the nature of our fight. And I can't believe you don't care that Jen probably knows," said Sirius.  
  
"Since when do you care about anything but revenge on Pettigrew? That is what got all of us into this situation, isn't it? Pettigrew may be in Azkaban but last I checked he was still breathing," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh yeah, why don't you go rescue him from Azkaban. It should be more of a challenge for you. He's being guarded by about ten Aurors. You might get yourself killed but, you won't admit that," said Sirius.  
  
"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "I don't want to hear another word out of either of you unless you have something productive to add to the meeting!"  
  
"Are all meetings like this?" asked Cati.  
  
"No, those two usually get along," said Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting?" asked Dumbledore. "Thank you. Now, Severus tells me that he received word earlier that Voldemort moved his lair out of Little Hangleton."  
  
"Pettigrew said that he was thinking of moving it to Azkaban," said Nicholas Flamel.  
  
"He wouldn't move it there," said Arthur. "This morning I ordered that Aurors be on guard in Azkaban since the Heads of the Departments wouldn't go for removing the Dementors."  
  
"What about those two Department Heads? The spies?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I mentioned it to Bob Reynolds. He's going to have them followed," said Arthur.  
  
"Wow. You're good," said Arabella.  
  
"Thank you," said Arthur.  
  
"Next order of business," said Dumbledore. "The Quidditch final is tomorrow. I want the Aurors that were assigned to Hogwarts to be stationed all around the pitch."  
  
"We can do that," said Arabella, who had been appointed as Head of the division. "It shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Also, the rooms in Hogsmeade will be ready for the Aurors to move into on Wednesday. Now they'll only be a short distance away, should a problem occur," said Dumbledore. "I think that's all that needed to be covered. Are there any questions? Comments?"  
  
Both Sirius and Cadance opened their mouths to say something but Cati and Remus covered both of their mouths to avoid trouble. "They have absolutely nothing to say," said Remus.  
  
"Nothing nice anyways," added Cati.  
  
"Then this meeting is over," said Dumbledore.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday came. The Aurors had started to patrol Hogwarts at night during the previous night. Harry woke up that morning feeling that he had forgotten something.  
  
"The Quidditch Final!" exclaimed Harry. How could he have forgotten? They had been practicing everyday. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin for the Cup.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"What, Harry?" asked sleepily.  
  
"It's five o'clock for god's sake, man!" exclaimed Seamus. The other three boys had been awakened.  
  
Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. The door flung open and Jen and Ginny were standing there.  
  
"SHUTUP!" they exclaimed. The next second Harry was hit with two pillows. The two girls left the room.  
  
"Harry, go back to bed," said Dean.  
  
"Yeah, mate. We still have another two hours of sleep and I intend on using them. I suggest… no, I'm telling you to do the same," said Ron.  
  
"Okay, okay. Goodnight or good morning or whatever it is," said Harry.  
  
* * *TWO HOURS LATER* * *  
  
"RON!"  
  
"I'm up!"  
  
Harry and Ron got ready for the match. The other three boys mumbled incoherently but Harry caught words like 'God-forsaken hours of the morning' and 'I'm going to hurt you when I'm fully awake'.  
  
Ron and Harry walked down into the Common Room. Ginny and Jen were down there already. "Harry, you suck," said Jen.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about that," said Harry. "I thought I was late."  
  
Then, the portrait hole opened and Cadance and Cati walked in.  
  
"Hey you chuckleheads! Who screamed at the most godforsaken hour of the morning?" asked Cadance.  
  
"That was me," said Harry.  
  
"You suck," said Cadance. "Oh, and for those of you who didn't meet her yesterday, this is Catalin Nuperson."  
  
"We all know Cati Nuperson. You and her flooded our Common Room yesterday," said Angelina.  
  
"That was nothing compared to Cadance and Cati's prank when they were seventh years," said Lee Jordan.  
  
"Hanging the Slytherins' underwear in the Great Hall is a great prank," said Angelina. "But it scarred me for life."  
  
"Hey! We were the ones who had to touch it. Talk about being scarred for life," said Cati.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hellooooooo everyone! This is your commentator, Lee Jordan. This is going to be one heck of a game! Gryffindor will be facing Slytherin for the cup! You know, I don't know why we're actually playing this game. You should just give Gryffindor the cup. We're going to win anyways…"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Down on the Pitch…  
  
"Captains, shake hands. And don't try to kill each other," said Madame Hooch.  
  
Draco and Harry shook hands but immediately pulled away. They took off and waited for the whistle. And the game started!  
  
"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Gryffindor! No surprise there."  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, Professor! This is the last game I'll ever be commentating for!"  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"Oh admit it, Professor McGonagall. You're going to miss my commentating!" argued Lee.  
  
"Just commentate on the game, Lee," said Cadance. "Minerva's screaming in my ear."  
  
Charlie Weasley was up in the stands with Cadance. Jen, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in front of them.  
  
A few minutes into the game, Dumbledore and Snape joined them. Dumbledore leaned into Cadance and Charlie. "All the Auror's are stationed around the Pitch just in case. The Order Members are a little closer to the entrance. I don't think there will be any trouble. Severus hasn't heard of anything planned."  
  
"So today, we're going to either fight Death Eaters or watch a Quidditch game?" asked Cadance.  
  
"That sounds about right," said Charlie.  
  
"Either way we're going to have fun," said Cadance.  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes as he took a seat.  
  
"AND GRYFFIDOR SCORES! Ten to nothing: Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry watched from his broom a full twenty feet above the action. All of the sudden he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie would all be graduating. This was the last game they'd all play together. Not to mention he and Ron would have to pick five sevenths of a team next year.  
  
"Gryffindor scores again!" exclaimed Lee causing Harry to focus on the game again.  
  
"Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Nice stop by the Gryffindor Keeper! And… FOUL!"  
  
Harry had been flying around when he had been knocked off his broom by Malfoy. He fell a full fifty feet. He hit the ground and did not move from where he had fallen.  
  
"WHAT THE… OF ALL THE LOW-DOWN… THAT WAS… DAMN!" Even Lee Jordan was at a loss for words. McGonagall wasn't paying enough attention to reprimand him for swearing.  
  
All of the other players stayed where they were. Nobody moved. The stands were dead silent. Dumbledore was standing with his wand outstretched. But he had not pulled it out fast enough. Harry had still fallen and hit the ground with full force. Madame Hooch flew down to Harry's side.  
  
"Uncle Albus!" exclaimed Cadance. He didn't move. His wand was still outstretched. "Uncle Albus, let's go!"  
  
McGonagall and Snape were already running down to the field. Dumbledore pocketed his wand and started down quickly. Cadance and Charlie were right behind him.  
  
They reached the field. Madame Hooch stood up and blew her whistle, signaling for the players to land. "Go to the locker rooms and wait there for further instructions," she said.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore had bent over Harry's limp body. "He has to get the hospital wing immediately. Minerva, will you please announce to the students that the game is over. Tell them to go up to the castle and wait in the Great Hall." Madame Hooch had already conjured a stretcher for Harry.  
  
"Charlie, go get Sirius and inform the Aurors of the situation. Cadance, come with me. We're going to the Gryffindor Locker Room. Severus, please go to the Slytherin Locker Room and bring Draco Malfoy to my office," said Dumbledore. Everyone went to do what they were told.  
  
Dumbledore and Cadance went into the Gryffindor Locker Room. "How's Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not so good, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.  
  
"He's going to be all right though, isn't he?" asked Fred.  
  
"I hope so," said Dumbledore  
  
"You hope so?" asked Cadance. "No. You know so."  
  
"Cadance, to be perfectly honest, he's not doing very well," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You know this by looking at him?!"  
  
"You're just looking to pick fights, aren't you?" asked Dumbledore. "Take a pill."  
  
"Excuse me, professor. Did you just say 'take a pill'?" asked Katie Bell.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bell," said Dumbledore. "Now. All of you go back up to the Great Hall. I'm going to have a talk with the whole school."  
  
They all went up to the Great Hall. Everyone else was already there. The Auror's were lined up along the wall. Sirius, however, was not present. Cadance and Dumbledore joined the Head table. Dumbledore stood up. "This has gone on long enough. This fighting between houses has gone too far. I realize that it was a Quidditch match, but it is getting ridiculous. Knocking someone off of their broom is definitely not sportsmanlike behavior. I believe I already told you that you would be punished if you didn't begin to get along. Well, here's the punishment. The Quidditch Final is over and will not be rescheduled." A murmur went up through the Hall. Some of the Slytherins called out to Professor Snape in complaint. The Gryffindors said nothing because they were too worried about Harry.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore as he looked around the room. "Everyone is to return to their Common Rooms immediately." The Staff and the Aurors (and Charlie Weasley) watched the students file silently out of the Great Hall. When they were all gone, Dumbledore told the Aurors that they could leave until their shifts that night. Charlie left to go home (Cadance had begun telling him that he spent more time at Hogwarts now than he had when he was in school). Dumbledore turned to the staff. "What are we going to do? This fighting among houses has grown worse."  
  
"Do you really think this is about houses?" asked Cadance. "The son of a Death Eater just attacked the one person who is highest up on Voldemort's hit list."  
  
"But we have to put that aside. Even if Mr. Malfoy's father is a Death Eater, we can't judge his son by that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually," said Professor Flitwick. "You could. It just wouldn't be very fair."  
  
"Might I point out that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't fighting with each other. Nor are they fighting with Gryffindor. But they have begun quarreling more and more with Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. At this everyone looked at Professor Snape.  
  
"Why do you all look surprised?" asked Snape. "This has been going on for…"  
  
"A thousand years or more or so?" offered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Exactly," said Snape.  
  
"And I don't think we should punish the students for what we did when we were in school," added Professor Vector.  
  
"Why not?" asked Cadance. "Our professors did it to us. Why break tradition?"  
  
"Excuse me, Cadance, but I believe we were those professors," said McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry," said Cadance. "I'm only saying that inter-house fighting has gone on for a long time. Nobody is going to stop that. Not overnight at least. But I think this is bigger than inter-house. Maybe not as big as Voldemort, but definitely bigger than inter-house."  
  
"While I hope that my niece is wrong, I can't rule it out as a possibility. I think that our only option is to keep our eyes and ears open," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What action should be taken with Draco Malfoy?" asked Professor Trelawney (A/N: What? She can't be predicting people's deaths all the time. She has to have something intelligent to add to a conversation sometime… Ha! I almost fooled myself.)  
  
"Some form of punishment must be administered," said Professor Sinistra.  
  
"As odd as it may seem to all of you, I agree," said Snape. "If Cadance is right, then we should definitely try to discourage retreats to the Dark Side."  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Cadance.  
  
* * *  
  
Cadance hurried up to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were in Dumbledore's office with Draco Malfoy. Cadance had been in there briefly a few minutes earlier. She was in there just long enough to subtly hint to her uncle that expulsion wouldn't be totally barbaric in the situation ("Expulsion wouldn't be totally barbaric in this situation," she had told him).  
  
Sirius was sitting by Harry's bed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and Sirius stood up. "Mr. Black. I have already told you. I will not know anything about his condition for several hours," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"That's too long," said Cadance from the doorway, alerting the two to her presence. "I'm going to go find a White Lighter." She turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing and through her Common Room and into her room and got the Book of Shadows out from under her mattress.  
  
"If you can summon Dark Lighters so you can vanquish them using the Book of Light, then you should be able to summon White Lighters using the Book of Shadows," she said to herself. She flipped through the book until she found the page that she was looking for.  
  
She ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out three white candles. She lit them and made a circle with them on the floor. She pulled out her wand. "Lightus Witeus. What the hell kind of a spell is that? It doesn't even sound like Latin!"  
  
In a flash of white light, a man stood standing in the middle of the circle of candles. He was wearing white robes and looked very confused. "Wow, it worked," said Cadance. "Okay, you're coming with me. Watch the candles as you step out of the circle, oh absent one. I don't want my room caught on fire."  
  
"Where am I?" asked the White Lighter.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh man. Hogwarts? You must be Cadance Dumbledore," said the White Lighter.  
  
"In the flesh," said Cadance.  
  
"'They' told us to watch out for you. 'They' said that you'd try to get us to interfere," he replied.  
  
"Well, they were right. And you need to heal someone," said Cadance. "Let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Wait… you don't understand… I can't… 'they'…" he protested all the way to the Hospital Wing each time being silenced by Cadance.  
  
"Listen, buddy," said Cadance. "When you get back up there you can just tell 'them'… wait a minute. Do 'they' have a name?"  
  
"The Powers that Be will serve the purpose," said the White Lighter.  
  
"Well you just tell the Powers that Be that they are doing a really bad job," said Cadance. They reached the Hospital Wing. "Sirius, I would like you to meet… well, actually I don't know his name. It's not important. All that's important is that he's a White Lighter."  
  
"Oh my. That's Harry Potter," said the White Lighter. "And my name's Sam. I don't answer to 'hey you' or 'White Lighter'. Just Sam."  
  
"Fine. Less talking more healing," said Cadance.  
  
"You don't understand. I tried to tell you earlier but you kept shushing me. I can heal my charges and only my charges. I can't heal anyone else," said Sam. "And he's not one of my charges."  
  
"Well, if that isn't the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard," said Cadance. "Who is his White Lighter?"  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Then we'll have to find out," said Cadance. "We'll have to ask the Powers that Be."  
  
"The Powers that Be?" asked Sirius.  
  
"'They'," said Cadance. "Apparently 'they' have a name."  
  
"It's impossible to ask them. Only White Lighters can see them. And besides, you couldn't get to them. The only way is to orb and neither of you can do that," said Sam. Cadance gave an evil smile. "No," he said. "I'm not taking you."  
  
"You don't have to take me. You just have to let me borrow your power for a bit," said Cadance.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do I have to take them by force?" asked Cadance.  
  
Sam considered his options. "Fine," said Sam. "You go right there then you come right back. They are going to kill me for this." He held his had our and a bead of white light emitted from it. Cadance touched it.  
  
"Sirius," said Cadance. "I am completely and utterly sorry. I was just looking for someone to blame. I mostly blamed Fudge but I can't blame him now that he's dead. And Pettigrew is being punished in Azkaban so I can't blame him to his face like I could Fudge. I was just pissed off. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry before we go."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," he said clasping his hand on her shoulder. "And did you just say 'we'?"  
  
Cadance looked at him and grinned evilly. In a flash of White Light, they were both gone. 


	22. Lily And James

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's.  
  
A/N: I realize that I had Ron and Hermione as kinda boyfriend/girlfriend earlier. I'm going to start continuing with that.  
  
White.  
  
Sirius and Cadance saw nothing more. When they orbed in, they slammed into a white floor. They looked up and saw a white wall and a white ceiling. They got up. "Where do we go now?" asked Sirius.  
  
"This way," said Cadance. She pointed down a corridor. They walked down it. The only sound was that of their boots hitting on the white floor. Eventually, they came to a white door. Inscribed across the top of the frame were the words: Thgil folic nuoca siereh.  
  
"Shall we go in?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You first," said Cadance. Sirius went forward. Cadance was close behind. She was clutching his arm.  
  
"Scared?" asked Sirius with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Just a little," said Cadance.  
  
Sirius took his hand off the doorknob and turned around. "Now wait a minute. You fight countless amounts of demons yet you're afraid for what's behind this door?"  
  
"I'm not all that fond of White Lighters and if you would read what's written above the door you'd know that behind it there's a whole council of them," said Cadance.  
  
Sirius stepped back and looked at the writing. "I can't read it. I don't understand Spanish," he said.  
  
Cadance rolled her eyes. "Spanish. Right. Let's just go in." She clutched his arm again. Sirius opened the door and they walked in.  
  
The door led into a white room and seated at a white table in white chairs were seven white-robed people; four men and three women. They were the White Lighter Council; the Powers that Be.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius. "And the crazed maniac behind me is."  
  
"Cadance Dumbledore," finished another council member. "I can tell by your eyes. Only a Dumbledore has eyes as blue as yours. You can't be Albus and young Jennifer has more sense than to steal a White Lighter's powers."  
  
"You certainly know how to dish out compliments," said Cadance still clutching Sirius's arm.  
  
"Now Mr. Black and Ms. Dumbledore," said a council member. "Why have you graced us with your presence?"  
  
"My godson," said Sirius as he took a step forward. "He's hurt bad."  
  
"We are aware of Mr. Potter's condition," said the first council member as he sat down again.  
  
"You have to help him," said Cadance.  
  
"As Head of the White Lighter Council," said one of the women. "I must say that we don't have to do anything."  
  
"But Harry is meant to defeat Lord Voldemort. If he dies the whole wizarding world is in trouble. No one else has the power to do it," said Cadance. "Now I don't like any of you at all. You've sent White Lighter after White Lighter to try to get me to follow orders. I never learned. So ordering us out right now isn't going to do you much good. Maybe you should just dispatch Harry's White Lighter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're not leaving until you agree to help us."  
  
"You have been a thorn in our side ever since you were a little girl," said the Head White Lighter.  
  
"Thank you," replied Cadance. "Now are you going to give us what we came for?"  
  
"Absolutely not," she said.  
  
"Listen," said Cadance. "You have let a lot get taken from me. I have never asked you for anything. I accept that you all suck and don't live up to your job of protecting people. And I never asked for any pay back for what got taken from me. Well now I am. I want what you owe me for making me lose so much."  
  
The Head of the Council nodded to the White Lighter on the end. The White Lighter stood up and walked briskly out of the room. "We will grant your request. My fellow councilwoman is fetching the two White Lighters that you seek."  
  
"Two?" questioned Sirius. "We only need Harry's."  
  
"But of course. Mr. Potter has two White Lighters," said a Councilman. "He has needed a lot of help over the years. He's not the only one. At one point it took five White Lighters to keep track of you and your. mischief, Cadance."  
  
"So I'm the biggest nuisance to this council?" asked Cadance.  
  
"To put it frankly, yes," said the Head White Lighter. "You don't follow orders, you break rules, you have no respect for this council. A good portion of the White Lighters got together and agreed not to work with you any more. Now the only two that will keep track of you are the same two that Mr. Potter has."  
  
"YES! I WIN! I'M THE MOST ANNOYING!" exclaimed Cadance. "All those years of breaking rules have finally paid off!" She realized that she was still hanging on to Sirius and let go.  
  
"You mean you've been trying to annoy us?" asked a Council Member.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it trying. Being annoying comes naturally for me. I did learn from the best, after all," she said throwing a sideways glance at Sirius.  
  
Then, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They turned and looked at the door. The door swung open. Cadance grabbed onto Sirius arm again. The councilwoman that had left led in two white-robed people.  
  
"JAMES! LILY!"  
  
"SIRIUS! CADANCE!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" exclaimed James.  
  
"I suppose we should ask you the same question," said Sirius.  
  
"We're White Lighters now," said Lily.  
  
"I suppose this is my punishment for having issues with White Lighters," said Cadance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" reiterated James.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Lily seeing the worry in their eyes.  
  
Cadance and Sirius exchanged a look. "It's Harry isn't it?" asked James.  
  
The Head White lighter stood up. "Go now to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have exactly three hours and then you will need to come back up. You are not to leave Hogwarts. This is a one time only thing so don't expect to be going down to earth all the time," she said. "And Cadance? No funny business. We're watching you."  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my little Auror boots," said Cadance rolling her eyes. "Let's go."  
  
In a swirl of white lights, the four people disappeared.  
  
.and reappeared in the Hospital Wing. Cadance finally let go of Sirius's arm as Lily and James ran over to Harry's bed. They grabbed each other's hand and they each put their free hand over Harry. White Light emitted from it. Harry's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
Lily and James just smiled at their son. Cadance waved her hand and two chairs appeared for Lily and James to sit in by Harry's bed. "You've just been given three more hours with your son," said Cadance.  
  
Sirius and Cadance left the Hospital Wing. They headed toward Dumbledore's office. "I'm beginning to fell sorry for disliking White Lighters," said Cadance. Sirius snorted.  
  
They reached the Stone Gargoyle. "Lemon custard," said Cadance. The Gargoyle sprang aside. They walked up the stairs and opened the door. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were still talking to Malfoy. Sam, the White Lighter, was in the corner in a chair.  
  
"Where's my powers?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Sam. How are you? That's great. So nice to see you," said Cadance. "Chill. I have your powers." She held her hand out and the white bead of light emitted from it. Sam touched it. Thank you.  
  
"Is there any particular reason that you're here?" asked Dumbledore. "We're a bit busy at the moment."  
  
"Oh, this is important, I assure you," said Cadance.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you can go back to your Common Room," said Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy practically jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office.  
  
"Whatever is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me about it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"James and Lily," said Sirius.  
  
"What about them?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"They're here," said Cadance.  
  
"Here?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes, right now," confirmed Sirius.  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"White Lighters," said Cadance.  
  
"White Lighters?"  
  
"White Lighters. Harry's White Lighters to be exact," said Sirius.  
  
"This is a strange turn of events," said Dumbledore.  
  
"They were granted three hours on earth," said Cadance.  
  
"But it's more like 2 hours and forty-five minutes now," said Sirius.  
  
"We'll give them an hour or so with their son but I would like to speak with them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I think we all would," said Sirius.  
  
"Someone should go to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell the Gryffindors that Harry's. alive," said Cadance.  
  
"So he's alive then?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He has two White Lighters with him," said Cadance. "I would think that the answer would be obvious."  
  
"Oh, she's got you there," said Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," said Cadance.  
  
"Shutting up," said Sirius.  
  
"Cadance just go tell the Gryffindors that Harry's alive," said McGonagall. "We don't want you two to start fighting again."  
  
"Oh, didn't we tell you? We made up again," said Cadance resting an elbow on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
McGonagall shook her head and rolled her eyes as Cadance left the office. Cadance was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room when a hand clamped over he mouth and she was dragged into the shadows.  
  
"Charlie! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Cadance when her mouth was uncovered.  
  
"Shhh!" whispered Charlie. "You pissed off a Death Eater, you know that, Cadance?"  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" whispered Cadance.  
  
"I came back because I forgot my cloak and Ron told me that he had just heard Malfoy tell those stupid friends of his that his father was pissed off because Dumbledore contacted him about the Quidditch incident. He's here now. Apparently, Malfoy told his father that you tried to get him expelled. He's pissed and looking for you," whispered Charlie.  
  
"I'm not scared of Lucius Malfoy," said Cadance.  
  
"I'll put that on your tombstone," said Charlie. "Now, you're coming with me."  
  
"The only place I'm going is Gryffindor Tower," said Cadance as she moved to leave the shadows where Charlie had pulled her.  
  
"Well that's where I was planning to take you anyway," said Charlie.  
  
"You're crazy," said Cadance. "You know that, don't you?"  
  
In reply, Charlie picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"CHARLIE!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"I will when we get to Gryffindor Tower," said Charlie. Cadance was kicking and fighting him all the way. He said the password to the Gryffindor Common Room and the Portrait Hole swung aside. He carried her in and dropped her on the couch.  
  
"Charlie, what are you doing?" asked Jen from over the book she was reading in the armchair in the corner.  
  
"Committing a felony," said Charlie.  
  
"A felony?" asked George who was listening across the room.  
  
"I'm Cadance-napping," said Charlie as if it were obvious.  
  
Cadance got up and smacked Charlie on the head. "Owwwww!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
  
"Being a Cadance-napper," said Cadance. "You're a bad, bad man."  
  
"Do you want to see how bad I am?" asked Charlie. "I can throw you out of that window there."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," said Cadance.  
  
"I thought you liked being a projectile out of an open window," said Charlie.  
  
"Only when there's a lake below me," said Cadance.  
  
"You're both weird," said Jen. "And where have you been, Cadance. I snuck out of the Common Room earlier to find you but I couldn't."  
  
"Sirius and I borrowed. BORROWED, NOT STOLE. a White Lighter's powers and orbed up there," she said indicating upward, "and we talked to White Lighters and we found out that I'm really annoying to the Council."  
  
"Congratulations," said Fred. "You've finally achieved what you've been aiming to do since you were, like, nine."  
  
"Thank you," said Cadance. "And I hope that you've all been behaving because McGonagall's on the rampage."  
  
"We've just been sitting here worrying about Harry," said Ginny. Most of the Common Room nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The reason that Sirius and I went to see the Council was because we wanted to get Harry's White Lighters and we did so now he's alive and awake," said Cadance. "But you can't go see him now because his White Lighters are with him."  
  
"What difference does that make?" asked Ron who had stood up and was making for the Portrait Hole.  
  
"Well, don't you think he ought to have some time alone with them?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh. That's the best part. They're his parents," said Cadance. "So now I'm going off to do Lord knows what until my uncle will let us go disturb them."  
  
"No you're not," said Charlie.  
  
"Yes. I am," said Cadance and she waved her hand and froze Charlie. "Give me a five minute head start then unfreeze him, Jen."  
  
And with that, she raced out of the Common Room and ran into her classroom. She sat at her desk and started working on her lesson plans. Charlie walked in grinning evilly. "Hello, Cadance," he said.  
  
"Oh that was so not a five minute head start!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
Charlie went and stood behind her with his hands on the back of her chair. "You're an annoyingly sneaky person, you know that," he said.  
  
Cadance was about to reply when the door to her classroom was kicked (yes, kicked) open. Lucius Malfoy strode in very angrily. "Dumbledore. I want to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Really? That's odd because I don't really want to talk to you," replied Cadance.  
  
"You tried to get my son expelled," said Lucius.  
  
"Yes I did," said Cadance her hand slid into her pocket and closed around her wand. just in case.  
  
"Nobody expels a Malfoy," he replied narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Well maybe someone should," said Cadance. "What your son did was totally uncalled for."  
  
"He was just playing the game," replied Malfoy.  
  
"That's the point. They were just playing a game," said Cadance.  
  
"It was an accident," said Lucius.  
  
"It was deliberate. You weren't there so you wouldn't know," said Cadance. "Although, you would know that he was supposed to say that it was an accident. You were the one who told him to do it, weren't you. You and Voldemort knew that Aurors would be guarding the Pitch so Death Eaters couldn't attack but if your son were to knock Harry off of his broom it could look like an accident."  
  
"Prove it," said Malfoy.  
  
"I won't be able to do that unless your son confesses," said Cadance. "But watch out. Death Eater."  
  
As soon as the words left Cadance's mouth, Malfoy had pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cadance. But both Cadance and Charlie were just as fast and they both had their wands out as well. "Just get out of here, Malfoy," said Cadance as she stood up. Malfoy lowered his wand and turned around. Both Cadance and Charlie lowered their wands. Malfoy turned on his heel and raised his wand again as soon as he knew their wands were down. He sent a blast their way. Charlie grabbed Cadance and threw her to the floor, landing next to her. The blast left scorch marks on the wall behind them.  
  
"I told you so," said Charlie. They both got up, but Malfoy had gone. Cadance waved her wand and the scorch marks disappeared. "So are you going to report him?"  
  
"No," said Cadance. "I couldn't without reporting myself. I did provoke him, after all. It's a good thing that Jen unfroze you early though. Thank you."  
  
"No problem," said Charlie. "That's what I'm here for. You know, I have less excitement at work even when one of the dragons are loose."  
  
"Shutup, Charlie," said Cadance.  
  
* * * Twenty minutes later, Cadance and Charlie were walking to the Hospital Wing. Lily and James only had about two hours left on earth. Cadance and Charlie were going to see them. They also wanted to see how Harry was doing. They walked into the Hospital Wing. "Did you miss me?" asked Cadance.  
  
Lily and James looked behind them to see Cadance and Charlie standing there grinning like Cheshire Cats. "Cadance Dumbledore and Charlie Weasley, you've just had a bit of an adventure. You both have that look in your eyes; the one you both get after pulling some prank," said Lily. James jumped out of his chair just in case they did the old exploding chair trick.  
  
"You bet they had an adventure," said a voice from the doorway. Sirius and Remus were walking into the Hospital Wing. It was Sirius who had spoken. "Dumbledore just told us that you two just had a run-in with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Now, how did he know that?" asked Charlie.  
  
"It's one of the mysteries of life," said Cadance. "Just like how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a Tootsie Pop."  
  
"Three!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, were you born this weird or did that just come with age?" asked Harry.  
  
"The world may never know," answered Remus.  
  
"You're all nuts," said James.  
  
"Thank you," said Sirius.  
  
"I think Jen just said the exact same thing to Charlie and I a half hour ago," said Cadance.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" said Lily.  
  
"Actually, Cadance, I believe that she called you weird, not nuts," said Charlie.  
  
"Actually, Charlie, I believe that the statement that she made was directed towards both of us," argued Cadance.  
  
"It couldn't have been because you're the only weird one I see here," said Charlie.  
  
"Do you wanna take this outside?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Sure," said Charlie. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder again. "The Cadance-napper strikes again!" he exclaimed while carrying a struggling Cadance out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"And to think that Albus raised her," said Lily.  
  
"I think he did a pretty good job," said Sirius.  
  
"You have to think that. She got you out of Azkaban," pointed out Harry.  
  
"I'm only saying that she grew up to be crazy, outgoing, and argumentative instead of wise and good-natured," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm wise and good-natured in my own way!" called Cadance from the hallway.  
  
"Cadance, what are you doing?" called Remus.  
  
"Sword fighting!"  
  
"What a peaceful solution to their argument," said James.  
  
"I think that the people from Star Wars call it aggressive negotiations, dear," said Lily.  
  
"So how are you feeling, Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Fine," said Harry.  
  
"Well you won't be once you see your O.W.L.s. They're sitting in Dumbledore's office. The Ministry just sent them over. They're hard," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. You're really reassuring," said Harry.  
  
"What were you doing looking at the O.W.L.s?" asked James suspiciously.  
  
"One just kind of fell off Dumbledore's desk and I, being the courteous person that I am, picked it up. I accidentally looked at it," said Sirius. "I'm shocked that you would accuse me of purposely looking through private papers from the Ministry."  
  
"I'm sure Cadance will sneak a copy and secretly feed the Gryffindors the answers during class," said Remus.  
  
"Things are always hectic when she's around," said Harry. "On our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class she told us to duel each other and she sat there with this amused look on her face. And yesterday she and Cati Nuperson flooded the Common Room during a prank war with the Weasley twins. Then they jumped out of a window and into the lake to escape McGonagall's wrath."  
  
"Flooded the Common Room?" asked James. "Amateur."  
  
"James, Sirius, the rat, and I flooded the entire Great Hall as our 7th Year end of the year prank," said Remus.  
  
"Only they suffered McGonagall's wrath because they needed the detention to break the former detention record," said Lily.  
  
"What other stupid things did you do when you were in school?" asked Harry.  
  
"They tried to blow up the dungeons so they wouldn't have to take their potions finals one year," said Lily. "And they predicted Professor Trelawney's death once."  
  
"And don't forget all the stupid things we used to carry on conversations about," said James.  
  
"Like why there are no girl Jedi," said Remus. "And if the Brady Bunch were stranded on a desert island, who would they eat first?"  
  
"Bobby. He's so pathetic that he never won a trophy," said James.  
  
"No way," said Remus. "It would be 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha', to quote Jan. She's the most egotistical of all of them. They'd get tired of listening to her sing her own praises."  
  
"Uh-uh," said Sirius. "You're both wrong. They'd eat Alice first because she's not family."  
  
"He's got a point," said James.  
  
"Yeah, but if they were smart they'd ask her how she should prepare herself," said Remus.  
  
"Do you see what I put up with?" asked Lily to Harry.  
  
"I pity you, mum," said Harry.  
  
"Just add Cadance in there and you've got a circus sideshow," said Lily. "What with these three discussing a carnivorous Brady Bunch and Cadance jumping up and down trying to hit her head off the ceiling."  
  
"She only did that once," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah," agreed James. "Then I told her that if she jumped on the bed she'd get higher."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"She fell off of the bed, hit her head on the floor and forgot that she wanted to hit her head off of the ceiling," said James.  
  
"We were responsible babysitters," said Lily.  
  
"Well," began Sirius. "At least now we know how she got so." He paused to think of the word.  
  
"Crazy!" finished Cadance from the hallway.  
  
"Exactly. She just hit her head one too many times," said Sirius.  
  
"Thank you for clearing that up for me," said a voice from the doorway. Dumbledore was standing there. He walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wait a minute. You were not standing there a second ago," said Sirius. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Sirius, you're an idiot," said James.  
  
"I thought that we already established that a long time ago," said Sirius. "In our first year right after we all got sorted and I threw that dung bomb at the Head Table."  
  
"And it hit Professor McGonagall in the head!" finished Remus.  
  
"I remember that!" exclaimed James.  
  
"And so does Professor McGonagall I'm sure," said Dumbledore. "Lily, James, it's so nice to see you again."  
  
"That's an understatement!" called Cadance.  
  
"How come we don't hear Charlie calling stuff in to us!" called Remus.  
  
"You didn't kill him, did you?!" asked Sirius.  
  
"No! I'm just kicking his butt and he's too mad to talk!"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Charlie. "That's a load of."  
  
"Charlie! Watch your language!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"She's been spending too much time with McGonagall," said Sirius.  
  
"Ha! I win!" exclaimed Charlie.  
  
"Shut up, Charlie."  
  
Cadance and Charlie came walking back into the Hospital Wing. "That was fun," said Cadance.  
  
"You two are lucky Professor McGonagall didn't catch you," said Dumbledore. "She'd skin you alive. Especially after what Cati and you did to the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that you didn't find that amusing," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh I found it quite amusing. Professor McGonagall, however, did not," said Dumbledore. He turned his attention to Harry. "Well, Harry. I don't see why you should have to stay the night in the Hospital Wing. I'll converse with Madame Pomfrey about having you discharged instantaneously."  
  
"Quick! I need someone who speaks Dumbledore to translate A.S.A.P.!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"He said that he's going to talk to Madame Pomfrey about having Harry released immediately," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"Don't mention it, Harry. You're all healed so there's no reason for you to stay anyway," said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's good. That means I'll get out before Madame Pomfrey shoves any medicine down my throat," said Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you a secret," said Cadance. "The medicine; it doesn't do anything. I've done extensive study on the topic."  
  
"Give me a break," said James as Dumbledore went off to find Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Give me a break! Give me a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat Bar!" sang Sirius crazily. (A/N: Thank you, Pheebs.)  
  
"Okay," said Lily. "No more sugar for you."  
  
"Hey, I just got a crazy idea," said Sirius grinning evilly.  
  
"I'm surprised that your brain was a able to formulate an idea at all," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Can I use that sometime?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Sure," said Lily.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't anyone want to hear my idea?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We're listening," said Remus.  
  
"Let's all go torture Snape!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed James. "Let's go torture Snape!"  
  
"I'll pass. I have to work with that man and I don't want to be caught by Minerva," said Cadance. "The last time I pulled a prank on Snape I was able to beat your detention record and she's so mad right now that I wouldn't put it past her to give me more detentions even though I don't go to school anymore."  
  
"Well, I'm in," said Remus.  
  
"What do you say, Lils?" asked James. "Let's take our son for an adventure Marauder style."  
  
"Well now that you put it that way I can't refuse," said Lily.  
  
"I know that's why I did it," said James.  
  
"Why did I marry you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because you love me," said James.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment," said Lily.  
  
"Well try not to forget again," said James.  
  
"I won't, dear," said Lily as she kissed him.  
  
"Ewwwwwww," said Sirius and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Get a room," said Cadance. "Okay, I'm going to get as far away from you as possible before I get blamed for pulling the prank on Snape. If you're on the run from Minerva, go to her office and jump out of her window. The lake is right below. It's the best get-away plan. Meanwhile, I'm going to go and keep up my title of 'Most Annoying to the Powers That Be' and plot against them."  
  
"Yeah, or you can just come with me so I can kick your butt in sword fighting again," said Charlie.  
  
"You wish," said Cadance.  
  
"You know, the lake is right below this window, too," said Charlie.  
  
"Uh oh," said Cadance as she bolted out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Charlie ran out right behind her. "You're going into the lake, Cadance!"  
  
Dumbledore walked in just as Charlie was running out. "You're all clear, Harry. You're free to leave any time you feel ready," he said.  
  
"I'm ready now," said Harry jumping out of bed. He found that he was wearing clean robes.  
  
"What are you planning to do with your remaining time together?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh. Sirius'll tell you later after we're gone and when McGonagall's not around to kill him," said James.  
  
"Shall I go warn Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"But that would ruin our fun," said James.  
  
"He's probably already expecting something anyway because he knows you're 'visiting' for a while," said Sirius.  
  
Just then the door got kicked open and Charlie was carrying a struggling Cadance in over his shoulder.  
  
"Can someone open the window? My hands are kind of full," said Charlie.  
  
"Allow me," said Sirius as he darted to the window.  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Cadance. "Sirius! That's mean!"  
  
"Hmmm. To open the window or not to open the window; that is the questions," said Sirius.  
  
"And the answer is open the window," said James.  
  
"James!" exclaimed Cadance as Sirius opened the window.  
  
"All right, Cadance. Say 'Charlie Weasley is the best' and I won't throw you out of the window," said Charlie.  
  
"Uncle Albus! Please make him stop!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"I thought that you liked going swimming," said Dumbledore. His eyes sparkled.  
  
"Charlie, if you throw me out of that window I'll hate you forever," said Cadance.  
  
"No you won't," said Charlie. And with that he threw her out of the window. She hit the lake with a loud splash.  
  
McGonagall was in her office when she heard the splash. She got up from her desk and walked over to her window. She opened it. "Cadance Rose Dumbledore! Evacuate the lake immediately!"  
  
She looked over and saw Charlie laughing and leaning his elbows on the windowsill. "Charlie Weasley! What did you do?!" she asked.  
  
"Sirius was the one who opened the window!" argued Charlie.  
  
"I hate you, Charlie!" exclaimed Cadance as she pulled herself out of the lake.  
  
"No you don't, you love me!" he called down to her.  
  
"You jut wait until I get my hands on the both of you!" called McGonagall.  
  
"What did I do?!" asked Cadance from the side of the lake.  
  
"Don't think that I didn't know that you and Charlie were sword fighting! You don't have to be Albus to be all-knowing!" she answered.  
  
"Minerva, I assure you, I am not all-knowing," said Dumbledore. He came to the window and leaned forward a bit to see McGonagall.  
  
"What on earth are you all doing in the Hospital Wing?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Throwing Cadance out of the window," said Charlie. "And we're visiting with Lily and James!"  
  
Lily and James went to the window. They leaned out as well. "Hello, Professor!" called James cheerfully.  
  
"James! Lily! How are you doing?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Just fine. And you?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'd be better if Cadance and Cati would stop pulling pranks and if Cadance and Charlie would stop being utterly noisy. Basically if Cadance would just sit quietly and act sane."  
  
"But being sane is vastly overrated!" argued Cadance from 20 feet below.  
  
"Cadance! Get in here and dry off before you catch a cold!" called McGonagall.  
  
"It's 80 degrees out here! How can I catch a cold?" argued Cadance.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Cadance gave her a mock salute and marched inside.  
  
McGonagall shook her head and turned back to Lily and James. "How long are you staying for?"  
  
"About another hour and a half before we have to beam back up to the mother ship," said James.  
  
"Well, you have fun. And don't let me catch you playing any pranks on Professor Snape!" she exclaimed. She went back into her office.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Cadance comes back up. She'll be really mad," said James starting for the door. All of the sudden, the door swung open and Cadance was standing there.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Charlie," she said calmly.  
  
"Uh oh," he said. Cadance proceeded to chase him around the Hospital Wing. James motioned for them to leave before Cadance remembered that they had something to do with her unusual ejection from the castle.  
  
Half an hour later, James, Sirius, and Remus were heading towards the dungeons. "So what prank are we going to play?" asked Sirius. "And why did you have Lily and Harry stay in the Great Hall?"  
  
James just smiled evilly. "You'll see," he said. "Lily knows what to do." They reached the door to Snape's classroom. "Here's what I need you to do."  
  
Outside of the deserted Great Hall, Lily and Harry were standing waiting for the plan to be put into action. "So he'll go in the door and all we have to do now is sit back and watch," Lily explained. "Do you have the Invisibility Cloak to hide under? You can't be seen by Snape or he'll probably give you detention."  
  
Harry nodded his head. They hid behind a suit of armor while they waited. "Let's hope that they can get behind the Head Table before Snape gets in the door otherwise they're going to be in deep shit," said Lily.  
  
"Watch your language, Lily," said Professor McGonagall as she walked pass the suit of armor. She walked about five feet then stopped and turned around. "Lily, what on earth are you and Harry doing hiding behind that suit of armor?"  
  
"Playing hide-and-go-seek," lied Lily.  
  
"When Cadance was nine years old she came to Hogwarts," began McGonagall.  
  
"Oh no! Here it comes! It's a lecture!" exclaimed Lily. "Five Galleons says that it's about how she's not stupid and she knows that I'm lying."  
  
"When Cadance was nine years old she came to Hogwarts," began McGonagall again ignoring her. "I spent a good portion of my time watching her pull pranks, starting when she first stepped onto the grounds and ending. actually it never ended. Anyway, I caught her millions of time. And she would always feed me some fake story. Do you know how many times she told me that she was playing hide-and-go-seek?"  
  
"I was right," said Lily. "You owe me five galleons, Harry."  
  
"Please step out from behind that suit of armor," said Professor McGonagall. "And that wasn't a request, it was an order."  
  
Just then, Charlie went running by with Cadance in close pursuit. "Cadance Rose Dumbledore, don't run in the hallways!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she took off in the direction they had taken.  
  
"Remind me to thank Cadance and Charlie later," said Lily to Harry as they got under the Invisibility Cloak to avoid any other situations like the last one.  
  
Two minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and James went running through the doors to the Great Hall. Snape came running behind them. The split-second before Snape set foot in the Great Hall, James, Sirius, and Remus dove behind the Head Table. The second that Snape stepped into the Great Hall he began to rise off of the floor. He floated a full ten feet in the air and just stayed there. Lily and Harry took off the cloak and went to look without going inside. They pretended to act surprised at the site before them as Snape cursed out the three Marauders.  
  
Then, Cadance and Charlie came running down the hall. Cadance ran right past the hall without even looking in but Charlie stopped dead at the sight inside. "Time out!" he called. Cadance stopped and backtracked to where Charlie was standing next to Lily and Harry.  
  
"Whoa! How did you get Snape to laugh?" she asked.  
  
"What?" asked Lily giving her a confused look.  
  
"You got him to float up in the air like that," said Cadance. "Don't you have to laugh uncontrollably to do that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I saw it in a movie once," said Cadance.  
  
"No, you see," said Lily. "James, Remus, and Sirius cast a spell on Snape and then lured him to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, I, with Harry's help, put a charm on the Great Hall so that whenever it detected someone with that particular spell cast on them, a Hover Charm would be activated. The area behind the Head Table is a safe zone."  
  
"So, how do they get back out here if they can't step out of the safe zone without rising ten feet off of the ground?" asked Cadance.  
  
"That's a very good question," said Lily. "I suppose we'll have to deactivate the Hover Charm."  
  
"Won't that make Snape fall ten feet to the floor?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Uh oh," said Lily. "JAMES HARRY POTTER! YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH DID YOU!?!"  
  
"Umm. no, dear," said James.  
  
"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET SNAPE DOWN!?!"  
  
"I don't actually know," said James over Snape's cursing. James, Sirius, and Remus started all talking at one time trying to figure it out.  
  
"Are you going to let them sit there trying to figure it out?" asked Cadance. "Or do you want me to get him down?"  
  
"Would you?" asked Lily rubbing her temples.  
  
Cadance waved her hand and Snape floated to the ground. Lily performed the counter-charm. Snape proceeded to call the three Marauders names that I wouldn't dare repeat in this fic. They, however, were ignoring him and laughing so hard that they had to hold onto the Head Table to keep from falling over.  
  
McGonagall came walking up to the Great Hall. She tapped Cadance and Charlie on the shoulder. "Okay. I think that some explanations are in order. You see, I caught you two sword fighting. Now you're supposed to be running and hiding to escape my wrath. Did you forget that part?"  
  
"I called time out!" argued Charlie.  
  
"Ha! I beat the system!" exclaimed Cadance. "Someone else pulled a prank and I didn't get caught for it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lily.  
  
"When I was in school, whenever someone else would pull a prank I would be around for some reason and I would be the one who got caught. But a pranks was just pulled here and I didn't get caught," said Cadance. "I beat the system!" And with that she took off down the hallway.  
  
"What a loon," said Charlie as he watched Cadance race down the hallway.  
  
"There is no way that she's related to Dumbledore," said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe the crazy gene is recessive in Albus and unusually dominant in Cadance," offered Lily.  
  
"Perhaps that's it," said Dumbledore. "You're just clearing everything up for me today, aren't you?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" asked Lily looking nervously into the Great Hall where Snape was still cursing out the three Marauders, who were still laughing at him.  
  
"Cadance came running down the hall screaming about beating the system," said Dumbledore. "I just headed in the direction that she came from and I knew that I would find." his voice faltered as he looked into the Great Hall, "this."  
  
"Just for the record," said Charlie. "I had nothing to do with this. And surprisingly neither did Cadance. We were just running from Professor McGonagall. oh that's right. Excuse me. TIME IN!" And with that he went running off down the hallway. McGonagall took off after him.  
  
"Please excuse me for a moment," said Dumbledore. "I think that Professor Snape needs to get acquainted with a silencing charm before he traumatizes any innocent first years that might happen to walk by." He walked into the Great Hall and waved his wand. Snape's mouth continued to move but no words came out. This sent Remus, James, and Sirius into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Give 'em the ol' maturity lecture, Albus," said Lily.  
  
"Shutup, Lily!" said Sirius. "You know that you were just as much involved in this as we were!"  
  
"Prove it," said Lily grinning wildly. "Come on, Harry." Then she lowered her voice and said, "Let's see what other mischief we can make."  
  
* * * Unfortunately it wasn't to last. With only a half-hour left on earth, Lily and James sat down with Harry, Remus, and Sirius in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "That was the most fun I've had in ages," said Sirius propping his feet up on one of the desks and balancing on two legs of the chair.  
  
"Us too," said Lily. "It's not much fun up there."  
  
"What do you do up there all day?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing. Just wait to be called. And watch our son," said James as he took a seat on a desk. Lily sat next to him.  
  
"You didn't see that one time when I was in my second year and Ron and I crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow, did you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Lily. "No driving until you're sixteen."  
  
"I can live with that," said Harry as the door opened and Charlie and Cadance came in, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Shhh! We're not in here," said Cadance.  
  
"Still running from McGonagall?" asked James.  
  
"No, we're just running for the hell of it," said Cadance sarcastically. "Of course we're running from McGonagall. And at this rate we'll be running all night."  
  
"Why don't you just let yourselves get caught?" asked Sirius. "What's she going to do to you when she catches you? Give you detention?"  
  
"No, it's like a game. Only three more hours of this and then we win and she stops chasing. We never lose," said Cadance. "So we're going to hide here for as long as possible."  
  
"Hey, I just had an interesting idea," said Sirius. "Lily, James, you should go yell at Petunia and Vernon."  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know. Just threaten them a little. Tell them if they don't treat Harry good over the summer you'll come and rip them to pieces," said Sirius.  
  
"There are three things wrong with that plan," said James. "One; we're under strict orders to stay here and I don't want to listen to another lecture. Two; White Lighters are pacifists and therefore we can't rip anyone to pieces."  
  
"Pacifists! You can't fight or threaten or vanquish?!?" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Yeah. That's generally the idea be Pacifism," said Lily.  
  
"Oh you poor people," said Cadance. "That's not right."  
  
"What's the third thing wrong with my plan?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You're free so Harry isn't going back to the Dursleys," said James.  
  
"Wrong!" said Cadance. "Sorry. Thanks for playing."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily.  
  
"They wrote to Dumbledore and told him that they're his guardians so he has to send Harry back to them," said Charlie.  
  
"I don't want to go back, but I guess I don't have a choice," said Harry.  
  
"Sucks, don't it?" asked Cadance. "Don't worry. I'm formulating a plan to get him out of it. I actually already came up with one but Sirius and Remus put their foot down on it without even hearing it."  
  
"That wasn't very open-minded of them," said James.  
  
"Hey, she told us that it involved and manticore, some rope, and crawling through the Dursley's ventilation system," argued Sirius.  
  
"And a flying car. Don't forget the flying car," said Cadance.  
  
"Where were you going to find a flying car?" asked Lily.  
  
"The Whomping Willow probably," said James.  
  
"Okay, okay. New plan. We can just go in and kidnap him," said Cadance. "Come on, Charlie. You're a kidnapper."  
  
"Uh. Cadance? It's not kidnapping if I come willingly," said Harry.  
  
"Shutup, Harry," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh, oh! I have a plan," said Sirius.  
  
"Your plans get us in trouble," said James. "Need I remind you about the 'Halloween exploding candle' incident? We were got detention for two weeks and Filch was scraping pumpkin off the walls for weeks."  
  
"So? It was still fun," said Sirius.  
  
"For who?" asked Remus  
  
"Whatever," said Sirius. "Do you want to hear my plan or not?"  
  
"Not, but I think you'll just tell us anyway," said Lily.  
  
"We can tell the Dursleys that Harry died," said Sirius.  
  
They all stared at him blankly. "Actually," said Cadance. "That might work."  
  
"How do you explain to Dumbledore that Harry's not at the Dursleys?" asked Remus.  
  
"Lie," said Sirius.  
  
"No, he'll see right through it," said Lily. "Why don't we tell him that Petunia and Vernon exploded?"  
  
"But that's lying," said Cadance. "Anyway, knowing our luck he'll probably send a fruit basket or something to their son offering his condolences and we'll get a letter from the Dursley's and we'll get busted."  
  
"I have an idea," said Harry. "How about if I just go and not complain about it so we don't have to lie to anyone?"  
  
"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," said Sirius. "But I guess that's what we have to do."  
  
"You can't beat the system," said Remus.  
  
"That's not true. I beat the system this afternoon," said Cadance. "Oh, oh! We can blow something up!"  
  
"How would that get Harry out of going to the Dursley's?" asked Sirius. "Unless you blow up the Dursley's house."  
  
"It wouldn't but we'd feel a heck of a lot better," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh that's right. Taunt the pacifists with non-peaceful solutions to problems," said James.  
  
"Sorry," said Cadance. "At least now I know why you White Lighters never show up to Death Eater battles."  
  
"Still haven't resolved your White Lighter issues, Cadance?" asked Lily. "That's okay. Neither have I."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your bosses scare me," said Cadance.  
  
"They're a bunch of old people sitting around in blindingly white robes," said James. "What's so scary about them?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Cadance.  
  
"Women," said James shaking his head. Lily pushed him off the desk. They were laughing over this when, all of a sudden, there was a swirl of white light and the Head Councilwomen was standing in the middle of the room. Cadance grabbed Charlie's arm. "And here's the boogieman now," she said under her breathe.  
  
"Time's up Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said.  
  
"It can't be," argued Lily. "Just a few more hours, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "But my word is final."  
  
"You don't sound so sorry," said Cadance. "You're a mean, mean person."  
  
"Am I?" she asked.  
  
"And you're scary, too," said Cadance.  
  
"Scary? That's something I've never been called before," she said.  
  
"Maybe not to your face," said Cadance.  
  
Just then the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in. "Found you! You two are in. who's that?" she asked pointing at the Head Councilwoman.  
  
"Beelzebub," said Cadance.  
  
"No. Really. Who is it?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Our boss," said James.  
  
"Same thing," said Cadance.  
  
"Ms. Dumbledore, your mouth has gotten you into trouble with us more than once. If you make one more comment, I'll be forced to."  
  
"You'll be forced to what?' asked Cadance. "What are you going to do? You're a pacifist, remember? I, however, am not."  
  
"Cadance, you better leave before you do something we all regret," said Sirius, who noticed that Cadance's hand was heading for her wand.  
  
"I'm not leaving," said Cadance.  
  
"Charlie," said Sirius.  
  
"All right, Cadance. You know the drill," said Charlie. He once again slung Cadance over his shoulder.  
  
"This is really getting old," said Cadance as Charlie walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Don't go far," said Lily. "I have a feeling we're going to have to say good-bye."  
  
"Okay," said Charlie as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Please," begged James. "Just a little while longer. Please."  
  
"No," she said. "The deal was three hours. And now they're up."  
  
"But you don't understand," said Lily. "Our son."  
  
"No, Mrs. Potter. You don't understand. Contact with this world is forbidden unless in extreme circumstances," she said. "I thought that we were going beyond the call of duty by allowing you to heal your son. But granting you three hours on top of that was most generous."  
  
"And we're very thankful for it, but can we please just have a little more time?" asked James.  
  
"No," said the Head Councilwoman. "That time shall not be granted to you. Now say good-bye and we'll be off."  
  
Then, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with Cadance and Charlie right behind him. "Look!" cried Cadance joyfully. "We found the voice of reason!"  
  
"Cadance, you've never found the voice of reason," said Charlie. "That's why you're so argumentative." Cadance punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"  
  
"Do sit down," said Dumbledore smiling sweetly to the Head Councilwoman.  
  
"No," she said. "There is no reasoning with the Council."  
  
"But you must see reason," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No," she said. "And if the two White Lighters don't come with me now, Mr. Potter will be assigned a new White Lighter."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Lily and James. "You better just go with her," he said. "There's no reasoning with this woman."  
  
Lily and James turned to Harry. "This isn't exactly good-bye," said Lily as she and James hugged their son. Then they hugged each of their friends in turn.  
  
"Let's go," said the Councilwoman. She snapped her fingers and she, Lily, and James disappeared in a swirl of White Light.  
  
"So." said Cadance. "Anyone up for a rebellion?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's rebel against the White Lighter Council!" agreed Charlie.  
  
"It'd be, like, an intergalactic rebellion, too," said Remus.  
  
"How star wars of us," said Sirius.  
  
"I forbid you from starting any international rebellions," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Darn," said Cadance. "And it would be so easy to kick their little pacifistic butts, too. They couldn't fight back." She thought for a moment. "Can we form an alliance with a Dark Lighter and have him kick their butts?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, that's smart. For an alliance with Voldemort's biggest supporters," said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I suppose you should get back to the Gryffindor Common Room now. Your friends will be worried, as they haven't seen you all afternoon."  
  
Harry nodded then headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
* * * Later that night, after dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room talking with Ginny and Jen. Fred and George walked in. "We just got caught by some of those Aurors who are supposed to be protecting us."  
  
"That sucks," said Jen.  
  
Fred and George sat down on the couch. "So who do you think is the hottest girl Auror who's protecting the school?" asked Fred.  
  
"I like the brunette," answered Lee.  
  
"No the blonde's cuter," said George.  
  
"Ron? Harry?" asked Fred. "What do you think?"  
  
They looked at each other then said, "Cati Nuperson."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"But if you were protecting this school, it would be you. Definitely," said Ron.  
  
"Good boy," said Hermione.  
  
"Nice save, Ron," said Harry. "You don't want to get your girlfriend mad at you. Especially when it's Hermione. She pays such close attention in class that she's mastered every curse and charm that we've ever learned."  
  
"Speaking of curses and charms," said Hermione. "O.W.L.s start on Tuesday after lunch. Professor McGonagall said that it's all written out. There are no practical exams."  
  
"Great," said Harry sarcastically. "Just what I wanted. To sit in a room and write for three hours. Fun, fun, fun."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Harry. We'll do fine. What with all that studying Hermione made us do these last few weeks," said Ron.  
  
"What about those Anti-Cheating Quills they're giving us? I'm beginning to think that these professors don't trust us," said Jen. "It's shocking."  
  
"If you study, you don't have to cheat," said Ginny.  
  
"I hate it when you're right," said Jen.  
  
"Well, what about you Fred? George?" asked Hermione. "You're taking your N.E.W.T.s. Did you study?"  
  
"Of course," replied Fred.  
  
"While everyone was crammed into the library because they thought is was quiet when in fact it was noisier, Fred and I studied in the almost-empty Common Room where it really was quiet," said George.  
  
"It's true," said Jen. "I walked in two days ago and they were studying. I almost dropped dead from shock."  
  
* * * On Tuesday.  
  
"All right," said Professor Flitwick. "You have six hours to complete your O.W.L.s. At the end of that time, I will collect your test booklets and you will be allowed to leave. Begin now."  
  
Harry opened up his test book and began writing. He breezed through Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions took him the longest. "Who the hell cares what happens if you mix spiders legs with the powdered horn of a bicorn and the blood of a turkey?" he thought as he quickly wrote down an answer.  
  
After six hours, Professor Flitwick finally stopped them. "Okay," he said. "You're all free to go."  
  
"That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be," said Hermione as soon as they were outside the classroom.  
  
"Whatever, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I didn't spend the whole weekend studying for nothing," said Hermione.  
  
"I think I failed the Potion's part," said Ron.  
  
"You and me both," said Harry.  
  
"Come on," said Hermione. "It's almost dinner time. Let's just go to the Great Hall."  
  
They went into the Great Hall and took a seat. There were only a few people there. They were mostly fifth and seventh years who had gotten done with their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"You know," said Ron. "There is one good things about taking the O.W.L.s. While everyone else is taking their finals this week, we'll be doing nothing."  
  
"That's right," said Harry. "You won't have anything else to worry about for the whole summer. I, on the other hand, have to spend the summer with the Dursleys."  
  
"Look on the bright side Harry," said Ron.  
  
"What bright side?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron thought for a second then said, "I can't see one. I was just trying to cheer you up."  
  
"As much as I appreciate it, stop trying to cheer me up. You're not doing a very good job," said Harry.  
  
At this point, the rest of the students and the professors were starting to file in and dinner began. Ginny and Jen came and took a seat next to Hermione. Jen proceeded to bang her head off the table.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron.  
  
"We just had our Potion Final," said Ginny.  
  
"Failed?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep," said Jen picking her head off of the table. "I just wanted to rid myself of the memory of the experience of being locked in the dungeons with Snape for three hours."  
  
Finally, dinner was served. They all began to pile food on their plates when George said, "Oh my god. Next week is the last week of school."  
  
"That finally dawned on you, Einstein?" asked Angelina Johnson.  
  
"It's our last week of school EVER!" exclaimed George. "After this we're going out in the real world!"  
  
"Well, you knew that you had to be released into the wild someday," said Jen.  
  
"And someday is in two weeks!" exclaimed George.  
  
"George, calm down. You're making a scene," said Ginny.  
  
"I will not calm down! I don't want to go out in the real world! I want to stay here forever!"  
  
"You'll be away from Snape," pointed out Ron.  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say," said Ron.  
  
* * * "Welcome back, Order," said Dumbledore addressing the Order of the Phoenix two days later. "First, things first. For those of you who were assigned to protect Hogwarts, I have just been informed that if the alarm would go off, signaling a Death Eater attack, you are not to leave Hogwarts to go and fight the Death Eaters. Bob Reynolds feels that it might be a decoy fight to draw Aurors away from Hogwarts so that they could attack it with no problem. Next, as I'm sure most of you have been told, we were lucky enough to have a brief visit from Lily and James. They are White Lighters now."  
  
"Yes, we all heard from Sirius and Remus," said Arabella. "And about the unreasonableness of the Council."  
  
"Unreasonableness?" asked Cadance. "Is that a word? Did you make that up?"  
  
The rest of the meeting was spent discussing what they should do if there was another attack on Hogwarts.  
  
"We have been lucky so far," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort has not attended any attacks so far. But the next time, we might not be so lucky. And the attack he attends, might just be one at Hogwarts." And with that, he closed the meeting.  
  
* * * The next day, towards the end of dinner, the alarm went off. Cadance looked at McGonagall strangely. "A bit early for Death Eater attacks, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
She and McGonagall got up and ran to get on their Auror robes and Apparated to the Auroring Department. They found out where to go and Apparated there. There were a lot of Death Eaters. More and more Death Eaters were appearing by the minute.  
  
"I don't get it!" exclaimed Cadance. "Where do they all come from?! How can Voldemort find so many stupid people on one planet!?!"  
  
The Death Eaters were strong and surprisingly well trained. After six hours of intense battle, it appeared as if the Aurors were losing when all of a sudden, the Death Eaters disappeared. The Aurors looked at each other strangely. "What happened?" asked one Auror aloud. "They could have killed us all but they retreated."  
  
"Don't question a miracle," said another. "We better go report back to the Ministry."  
  
Cadance looked around her. Only about half of the Aurors who had started the battle were still alive. Only a few Death Eaters were dead. None of the Aurors were uninjured. Cadance spotted McGonagall coming towards her. "What the hell happened?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I have no clue. Let's just get out of here," said McGonagall.  
  
About ten minutes later, Dumbledore was hurrying into the Hospital Wing. Cadance and McGonagall were sitting on one of the beds holding icepacks to their heads. "What happened?" he asked. One of the sleeves on McGonagall's robes was torn and there was a bandage across her arm. Cadance's head was bleeding.  
  
"I think we got our butts kicked but I'm not really sure because I hit my head," said Cadance.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked.  
  
"Just peachy," said Cadance.  
  
"What happened in the battle?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We were losing then the Death Eaters just disappeared. They could have flattened us, but they retreated," said McGonagall.  
  
"That's odd," said Dumbledore. "It must have just been a distraction of some kind. I better go and check with the Arabella to see if anything suspicious happened here."  
  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling in announcing that they were fine and that there was no reason for them to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, since it was just some cuts and bruises. Dumbledore walked with Cadance and McGonagall to their Common Room. They went in to go to bed and Dumbledore continued on to talk to Arabella Figg.  
  
* * * The next morning, most of the students were celebrating because Final Exams were over. Fred, George, and Lee were all discussing their End-of-the-Year Prank. They couldn't agree on what to do. At the Head Table, Cadance and McGonagall, sitting on either side of Dumbledore, both had their heads down on the table and were sleeping, as they hadn't gotten much last night.  
  
Then, a wizard in white Auror's robes rushed in and walked quickly to the Head Table and to Dumbledore. None of the students or the other Professors paid him much notice, though McGonagall and Cadance might have, had they been awake and alert.  
  
The Auror leaned in and whispered something to Dumbledore. His reaction was one that nobody present had ever seen from Dumbledore before. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed. At this Cadance and McGonagall's heads popped up. Cadance screamed and clutched her chest taking deep breaths.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked. At this point, every head in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore.  
  
"I want this castle searched from top to bottom immediately!" Dumbledore told the Auror. "Go down to Hogsmeade and get Arabella Figg. Tell her to get her Aurors up here immediately. Teachers, will you please follow me to the staff room? Students, do not leave this Hall."  
  
The teachers followed Dumbledore out of the Hall and into the staff room. They took a seat at the table. "What's happened?" asked McGonagall when they were all settled.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban some time last night," said Dumbledore. "The guards at Azkaban said that he was talking of seeking revenge at Hogwarts for weeks. He could have come here."  
  
Dun dun dun. Mwahahahahahahahahaha 


	23. Pettigrew Escaped, Harry Escapes, and Go...

Disclaimer: You think I own it? WRONG-O! I don't own anything you recognize as someone else's.  
  
A/N: Okay everyone. I decided that I'm not going to have separate stories for Year 6 and Year 7 as I already have plans for them and they are way shorter than the fifth year.  
  
"Escaped!" exclaimed Cadance. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Pettigrew! He couldn't escape from Azkaban even if he had his wand. And he didn't. What happened to his guards?"  
  
"They were found dead in Pettigrew's cell this morning," said Dumbledore. "It was the Avada Kedavra curse. And if Pettigrew is in this castle, I want him found immediately. I don't want any corner untouched. Remember, he's a rat Animagus so he could be anywhere. If you find him, you are to contact Azkaban immediately, then come and find me. And, Cadance, if you find him do not blow him up."  
  
"Can I at least hurt him a little?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Minerva, you better go with her," said Dumbledore. "Now everyone go." The teachers filed out, Cadance and Professor McGonagall last of all. Dumbledore started checking in the Staff Room and the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room.  
  
Cadance and McGonagall headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, they met Sirius, who was twisting his wand murderously through his fingers. He was heading to check the Gryffindor Common Room himself.  
  
They searched the Common Room and were about to head up to the dormitories. "Oh come on," said Cadance. "You both know as well as I do that he's not in the school. He didn't escape from Azkaban last night, he was rescued. By Death Eaters. They've taken him to Voldemort. And I'm sure my uncle knows this."  
  
"I know, Cadance, but do you want to risk not checking? He could very well have come here," said Professor McGonagall. "If we don't check for him and he is in this school, then we risk having a student out of bed in the middle of the night coming face to face with him in a dark hallway where their screams wouldn't reach the ears of anyone who could help them in time. And while an older student may be able to cope with him with their wand, you and I both know that he could cut the head off of them with one quick swipe of a sword from one of the suits of armor that line the walls of every hallway in this school. And I'm sure you uncle knows this." Then it donned on her. Cadance wanted to come face to face with Pettigrew. "Let's just keep checking."  
  
But after three hours of checking, neither teachers nor Aurors found any trace of Pettigrew and the anxious students were allowed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Pettigrew was pushed out of Harry's mind as he, Ron, and Hermione decided to go for a walk outside. The Hogwarts Express was leaving at the end of the week and they were supposed to get the results of their O.W.L.s back any day now. The most you could get was 14 O.W.L.s but apparently that rarely ever happened. However, Harry was certain that Hermione had achieved this.  
  
* * * The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall came around with the results of their Final Exams, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Jen, when discovering that she passed Potions, almost fell backwards out of her chair. Harry looked at his results; 13 O.W.L.s. He just started at it, wondering if his eyes were working properly. Next to him Ron let out a cry of triumph. He looked at Ron's paper. They had gotten the same scores. Hermione just sat there smiling at them. "Let me guess," said Harry. "14 O.W.L.s?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Predictable," said Ron. He looked next to him where Fred and George were still debating on whether to look at the results of their N.E.W.T.s. "Oh, you two," he said exasperatedly as he grabbed the results out of their hands and looked at them. "You both got 17 N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Fred. The N.E.W.T.s were worth scored out of 20.  
  
"MUM'S NOT GOING TO KILL US!" exclaimed George.  
  
* * * It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his trunk up the night before the Hogwarts Express was supposed to take them home for the summer holidays. For the end-of-the-year feast, the Great Hall was decorated, once again, in red and gold. Gryffindor had won for the fifth year running. Dumbledore had taken so many points off of Slytherin for Malfoy's bad sportsmanship during the Quidditch Final that it secured the house cup for Gryffindor.  
  
The Head Table had been expanded and the Hogwarts Aurors were sitting at it, too. Suddenly, an impressively large amount Filibuster Fireworks and Dung bombs went off behind the Head Table. The Hall was filled with laughter. Fred, George, and Lee had pulled their prank.  
  
Cadance and Cati Nuperson, who were sitting next to each other, looked at one another. "FRED! GEORGE! LEE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Uh oh," said Fred.  
  
"Run for it!" exclaimed Lee. He, Fred, and George leapt up and ran out of the Great Hall with Cadance and Cati close behind.  
  
Jen shook her head. "And that's who I am going home with tomorrow. Oh boy. This should be an interesting summer."  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement and the Hall became quiet. "Ah, the end of another year. I wish the 7th Years good luck with their lives. I hope this isn't the last we will see of one another. To the rest of you, I am eagerly awaiting the start of next term. I hope you all have a safe and happy summer. Also, for your safety, there will be Aurors on the Hogwarts Express on the way home tomorrow. just in case. Two of them just so happen be those mature adults who just raced after Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Jordan. The other one will be Professor McGonagall. Mrs. Arabella Figg and Mr. Mundungus Fletcher will see you safely on the School Train, and Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Sirius Black will see you safely off. And, as that is all I have to say, let's get back to this delicious feast."  
  
"Uh oh," said Jen. "Cadance and Cati on the same train with Fred and George. Bad things are going happen, aren't they?"  
  
"Which is why Professor McGonagall is there too, I'm sure," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank god for that," said Jen.  
  
* * * The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was enjoyable. Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Jen all got a compartment to themselves. With Professor McGonagall, Cadance, and Cati patrolling up and down the train, they didn't get a visit from Malfoy and his lackeys as in previous years. This, as Fred pointed out, made the train ride more pleasant than in previous years.  
  
When the train pulled into King's Cross Station, Professor McGonagall, Cadance, and Cati got off the train and walked over to meet Sirius and Remus. "What are you doing over the summer? Are you staying in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked Cati.  
  
"Yeah," said Cati. "I plan on visiting my brother for a bit in July, though. What about all of you?"  
  
"Hogwarts," said McGonagall.  
  
"Home," said Cadance. "Godric's Hollow. It's a mere four hour car trip away."  
  
"Us too," said Sirius.  
  
"We're the one's giving Cadance and Jen the four hour car ride," said Remus. "We borrowed a Ministry car."  
  
"Oh! Can I drive?" asked Cadance.  
  
Remus took the car key out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "Knock yourself out."  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Cadance. Then she looked over her shoulder to Jen, who was saying goodbye to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. "Jen! Hurry up, I'm driving!"  
  
"Uh oh," said Jen.  
  
"Harry! Come over here!" called Sirius. Harry walked over to him. "Listen, Harry. You write if you need anything. I mean it. And Arabella Figg is just across the street from you, too. You can go to her and she can get a hold of me if you need me."  
  
"Okay, Sirius," said Harry.  
  
Cati and McGonagall Disapparated out of King's Cross and the rest walked through the barrier. "Now," said Sirius. "Where are these relatives of yours?"  
  
"Over there," said Harry nodding over to where his uncle was standing.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. "You better go. And I better get Cadance out of her before she realized who he is and attacks him."  
  
He hugged his godson and Harry started off to meet his uncle when Sirius called, "And, Harry, keep you wand close."  
  
Harry promised he would. He met his uncle and got in the car. Sirius watched them until they had driven away.  
  
"Sirius!" called Remus. "Let's go! I call shotgun!"  
  
Sirius walked over to him. He was already climbing into the car. Cadance was in the driver's seat. Sirius got into the back with Jen. "Everyone ready?" asked Cadance.  
  
"You do know how to drive, don't you?" asked Jen.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll see in about two seconds," said Cadance.  
  
Jen and Sirius stared at each other in horror then, in one quick motion, they pulled their seat belts on.  
  
Four hours and two traffic tickets later, they pulled into Godric's Hollow. There were about fifteen houses there, though they couldn't see them very well because night had fallen. Cadance drove down the street. She pulled into a driveway. "Welcome to your home for the next three months, Jen," said Cadance. "Remus's house is to your right. And Sirius's is to your left. Across the street is what's left of the Potters' house." She thought for a minute. "I hope I didn't leave the stove on when I left last August."  
  
"You go check your stove," said Sirius getting out of the car. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
"Me, too," said Remus getting out of the car as well.  
  
"Good night," said Cadance and Jen as they and their luggage got out of the car. "C'mon, Jen. I'll give you a tour."  
  
Cadance unlocked the front door and they went in. She led her through the living room and kitchen, then to the dining room. "This," Cadance said, "is the dining room. I have never in my first nine years in this house ever eaten a meal in the dining room. It, apparently, is only for special occasions. But we always had Christmas Dinner at either over at Lily and James's place or at Hogwarts. So we've always just eaten at the kitchen table. But I think I played poker with Sirius at the dining room table once when mum was cleaning the kitchen."  
  
Then she led her upstairs. There were four bedrooms. "For now," said Cadance. She opened led her to a room. "You'll be sleeping here in the guest bedroom until we can fix up your old bedroom. Your old bedroom was from when you were three months old so it still has a crib in it. My old bedroom is used for storage right now because when I moved in here after I graduated from Hogwarts I discovered that a Boogieman had moved into the basement. He's quite friendly if you don't catch him when he's grumpy. Then he'll attempt to kill you."  
  
"I'll make a note of that," said Jen.  
  
Cadance led her down the hallway and opened another door. "This is your old bedroom. We'll start redecorating tomorrow." She led her to the room next to it. "This is the Master Bedroom. I'll be sleeping here. Next to this room is my old bedroom. There are a ton of boxes in there. There's nothing to see in there, but if you want to look through the boxes, have fun. Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"'Night, Cadance," said Jen as she went into the guest room to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, Jen woke up, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen. Cadance was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and twirling her wand through her fingers. Behind her, breakfast was cooking itself.  
  
"Whoa," said Jen sitting down next to her. "Cadance, you're cooking enough food for a small army."  
  
"Have you ever seen Sirius eat?" asked Cadance. "Trust me, you need enough food for a small army."  
  
"Sirius?" asked Jen. "Is he coming over for breakfast?"  
  
Cadance looked at her watch. "Three. two. one." then she pointed in the direction of the front door.  
  
Jen heard it open then Sirius's voice call out, "Good morning!"  
  
"And Remus will be here in exactly five minutes," said Cadance. "And if Lily and James were alive, they would've been here twenty minutes ago. And Pettigrew would have been here five minutes ago. And now you can see why we have a kitchen table that can seat 12. It was the same every morning. Now Sirius is going to walk in here and sit down in the third chair on the left-hand side."  
  
Sirius walked into the kitchen and sat down in the exact chair Cadance had said. "Done with the newspaper, Cadance?" he asked.  
  
"Enjoy," said Cadance tossing it to him.  
  
"All right! Crossword puzzles!" he said.  
  
Five minutes later, a very sleepy Remus walked through the front door and into the kitchen. He sat down in the chair next to Sirius. "Morning," he said with a yawn.  
  
When breakfast was ready, Cadance put it out on the table and Jen finally realized why Cadance had made enough food for a small army. Sirius was able to shovel down three pieces of toast in thirty seconds flat.  
  
"And he's why we don't have a garbage disposal," said Cadance pointing to Sirius. "We don't need one."  
  
"Is it the same arrangement for dinner?" asked Jen, who obviously thought this was amusing.  
  
"Actually," said Cadance. "I never learned how to cook dinner so I hope you all like pizza, take-out, and Spaghetti-os'."  
  
"I need a eight letter word for amulet," said Sirius who was still doing the crossword puzzle.  
  
"Talisman," said Cadance.  
  
Throughout the next few days, the exact same thing would happen every morning. Jen was finally able to sleep in her own room because she and Cadance fixed it up for a room that was appropriate for a 14 year old.  
  
* * * "THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed to Harry late one evening, about a week later. Hedwig had just returned with a letter from Ron and, not finding Harry upstairs, had decided to come and find him. Unfortunately, he and the Dursleys were in the middle of dinner. Uncle Vernon jumped at the site of an owl flying down the stairs and started throwing forks at it.  
  
"Stop it!" exclaimed Harry. "You'll hurt her!"  
  
"That owl has got the go!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Hedwig isn't hurting anyone!" argued Harry. He slammed his fists down on the table angrily. As he did so, the four chairs sitting around the table exploded.  
  
In one quick motion, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck. "How dare you!" he exclaimed. He dragged him down the hallway and shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
Harry listened as Uncle Vernon proceeded to chase Hedwig around the kitchen. He heard the window break. "PETUNIA! IT'S GETTING AWAY!"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hedwig had gotten away. He, however, would probably have no such luck.  
  
* * *2 Hours Later at Hogwarts*** "UNCLE ALBUS!"  
  
"Jen, what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore anxiously as he jumped out of his chair. Cadance and Jen had come to Hogwarts for a visit. Also, they were tired of Chinese take-out for dinner. When Jen burst into his office, Dumbledore feared the worst. Death Eaters, Demons, and the Dark Mark ran through his mind as he jumped up.  
  
Jen was holding an overexcited owl. "It's Harry's owl. And there's no message or anything and she's acting strange."  
  
Dumbledore was just about to tell her not to worry when Fawkes flew in through the open window. He began to make a fuss. He hopped to his perch than to Dumbledore's shoulder then back again. "Go get your sister," said Dumbledore.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, assembled in the meeting room was a small portion of the Order of the Phoenix. It was all Dumbledore could contact with such short notice. McGonagall, Snape, Cadance, Cati, Sirius, Remus and himself were the only ones present. Jen was told to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Something must be wrong with Harry," said Sirius nervously.  
  
"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Someone must go and check on him without the Dursley's realizing it or else they'll get angry."  
  
"I just an interesting idea," said Cadance. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Uh oh," said McGonagall. "She's smiling."  
  
"This cannot be good," said Remus.  
  
"There's only one problem with my plan," said Cadance. "Neither Sirius or Remus could do it since, from what I understand, the Dursley's saw them the last time Harry needed to be rescued. And they are the two that would be most capable of carrying it out."  
  
"As much as I'm sure I'm going to regret this," said Dumbledore. "I'm going to permit you to make contact with the Dursley's to carry out your plan. Minerva and Severus, go with her."  
  
"Dress in muggle clothes then meet me on Privet Drive," said Cadance without losing the crazy grin.  
  
* * * There was a knock at the door of Number 4 Privet drive. Vernon got up and answered the door. There were three people standing there; two women and a man. One woman was tall with her hair pulled tightly into a bun. The man had greasy hair and a sour look on his face. The other woman was short with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" asked Vernon.  
  
"We're selling completely normal magazines. May we come in?" said the second woman.  
  
"Now isn't a good time," said Vernon.  
  
"Refusing to buy magazines," she said in an undertone to the other two. "Not normal. Definitely peculiar."  
  
"Well," said Vernon not wanting to be considered abnormal by anyone, including these three strangers. "I suppose I could answer a few questions." He stepped aside to let them come in.  
  
"This is a family magazine, so please assemble your entire family in the living room," said the first woman.  
  
"Of course," said Vernon. "This way." He led them into the living room. He left and was back a second later with Petunia and Dudley with him. They sat down opposite the three strangers.  
  
"Is this it?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes," said Vernon.  
  
"Are you certain there's no one else?" asked the second woman.  
  
"I'm positive," he said. There was a look of annoyance in his eyes but also something else. Was it fear?  
  
"Okay," said the second woman exasperatedly. "That's it. I thought my plan would work brilliantly, but no. These damned muggles."  
  
The first woman was now rubbing her temples. "Cadance, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: watch your language."  
  
"You're those freaks from that school!" exclaimed Vernon.  
  
"Cadance Dumbledore," said Cadance. "And this is Minerva McGonagall and the one with the mean expression is Severus Snape. I would say we're pleased to meet you but that would be a lie."  
  
"Get out of my house!" exclaimed Vernon. "And leave my family alone!"  
  
Cadance, Snape, and McGonagall looked at each other then pulled out their wands. "Where's Potter?" asked Snape nastily. "I've had a bad day. The Dark Lord is pressuring me to kill people, I spilled a Shrinking Solution all over my desk, and to top it all off I was sent to help watch this one," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Cadance, " so she would kill you when she came to check on Potter. I don't like the kid anymore than you do. I've spent the last four years trying to get him expelled. But now, I'm fed up with you and I just want to go home. So tell me where Potter is or I'll blast you into a million pieces."  
  
"I'd do it if I was you," said Cadance. "He's not joking."  
  
"Now see here!" said Vernon moving forwards towards Snape.  
  
"You have until the count of three," said Snape.  
  
"Uh oh," said Cadance.  
  
"One."  
  
"Now you've done it," said Cadance.  
  
"Two."  
  
"If you're lucky he'll kill you quickly," said Cadance.  
  
"Thr."  
  
"HE'S LOCKED IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!" exclaimed Dudley. "Walk into the hallway and turn right. You can't miss it."  
  
"Cadance, see if he's telling the truth," said Snape.  
  
Cadance nodded and walked into the hallway. She unlocked the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "Harry!" exclaimed Cadance as she dragged Harry out of the cupboard.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" asked Harry. While he was happy to be let out of his prison, seeing his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor standing in front of him while he was at the Dursley's during the summer kind of made a few questions come to mind, 'What are you doing here' being the most obvious one.  
  
"Selling magazine subscriptions," said Cadance.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind, let's go." She led him into the living room.  
  
"There now. You see?" said Snape upon seeing Harry. "This is a classic example of magic/muggle cooperation."  
  
"The Ministry would be so proud," said Cadance.  
  
McGonagall was just about to open her mouth to say something when there was an explosion from the front hall and the front door, blown off its hinges, came flying into the living room.  
  
"Five galleons says it's Sirius," said Cadance. She walked into the hallway to see only to be thrown back into the room.  
  
"What the." said McGonagall. She helped Cadance to her feet as ten Death Eaters walked into the room.  
  
"I was a bit wrong," said Cadance.  
  
The ten Death Eaters stood with their wands pointed at Snape, McGonagall, and Harry, who also had their wands raised.  
  
"Severus," said the Death Eater in the front throwing off his hood.  
  
"Lucius," said Snape coldly.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here," said Malfoy. "Not that I'm not pleased. But what are you doing here? And with them. NO matter. You can help us kill those two then take Potter back to Voldemort."  
  
Cadance and McGonagall looked at each other. Snape would either blow his cover or they would die. This was a lose/lose situation.  
  
"What about our agreement?" spoke up Vernon. "There's Potter. I've kept up my end of the deal. Now you keep up your end."  
  
"You just shutup, Dursley. You'll get what you've earned," said Malfoy.  
  
Cadance turned and faced Vernon. "You sold your nephew to the Dark side! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!"  
  
"Because we're going to kill you, Ms. Dumbledore," said Malfoy. "Go ahead Severus. I'll give you the honor."  
  
"Crucio!" said Snape. But it wasn't Cadance who screamed in pain. Lucius Malfoy did.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted several of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Hit the deck," said Cadance grabbing Snape and pulling home to the ground with her. Harry and McGonagall hit the ground beside them as the spells shot over their heads.  
  
"We're going to need some help," said Cadance. No sooner had the words left her mouth when Arabella Figg came running in.  
  
"Whoa," said Cadance. "Perfect timing."  
  
"What's going on here," asked Arabella exasperatedly while pulling out her wand. "I come home and I look across the street and I see the Dursley's door blasted off the hinges. So I rush over here and what do I find? Ten Death Eaters and you four on the ground. What am I going to do with all of you? Stupefy!" The spell hit one of the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy had recovered from the Cruciatus Curse. The curse had been taken off of him when Snape hit the ground. Cadance, Snape, McGonagall, and Harry were getting to their feet. Arabella continued, "Harry, go to my house. The key's under the mat. Floo Powder is in the flowerpot on the mantle. Go to the Weasley's house."  
  
Harry nodded then dove into the next room as a new set of curses came at him from the Death Eaters. He bolted out of the door and across the street. He got the key and went inside. He used his wand to light a fire and threw Floo Powder in. "The Burrow!" he called as he got into the fireplace. He stepped out in the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
"Harry! What're you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley was at Harry's side in a second.  
  
Upon hearing Harry's name, Ron and Ginny rushed in. "Hey, Harry!" said Ron. "What're you doing here? Did you escape from you aunt and uncle's house?"  
  
"Kind of," said Harry. "There are Death Eaters." Harry didn't even finish his sentence.  
  
"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley had tossed Floo Powder into the fireplace. Mr. Weasley's face appeared in it.  
  
"Molly, dear, what's the matter," he asked anxiously.  
  
"Harry just showed up. There are Death Eaters at his house," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Mr. Weasley in surprise. "Get a hold of Dumbledore and I'll try to see if there're any Aurors left around here." His face disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Weasley threw more Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Albus! Albus!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Where is he? Maybe I can get a hold of Cadance." She was about to throw more Floo Powder in the fireplace when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Cadance isn't at home, she's at the Dursley's with McGonagall, Snape, and Arabella Figg," he said. "It's a long story but Mrs. Figg sent me here and here I am."  
  
"Hmm." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry could tell she was worried and thinking quickly. She paced the floor a few times then threw more Floo Powder in the fireplace. "CHARLIE! CHARLIE, WAKE UP! I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT WAKE UP! CHARLIE!"  
  
Charlie's sleepy face appeared in the fireplace. "Mum, what're you doing! It's late! Do you know what I've been doing all day!? I've spent the whole day chasing a Ridgeback! And that bloody son of a."  
  
"Charlie! Shutup!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Get to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that Death Eaters are attacking Harry's confounded relatives' house. And tell him that Harry's here."  
  
"Damn Death Eaters," said Charlie as his face disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
* * * Charlie stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office and looked around. "Great," said Charlie. "The one time I need him to be here and he's not here."  
  
He rushed down the hall to the only other place that he could think of that Dumbledore might be. He opened the door to the staff room then bolted into the Meeting Room.  
  
Inside he saw Dumbledore in his seat. Sirius and Remus were leaning up against a wall impatiently. Cati had her head tilted backwards and was balancing her wand on her forehead.  
  
"Harry's at my parent's house and there are Death Eaters attacking the Dursley's," said Charlie panting.  
  
The effect of this simple sentence was amazing. Dumbledore leaped out of his chair. Cati's wand fell off of her forehead. In a split-second they all Disapparated; Cati a little later than the others because she had to pause to scoop up her wand.  
  
They Apparated into the Dursley's living room. The Dursley's and long since barricaded themselves in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Cadance, Snape, McGonagall, and Arabella were shooting spells from behind the couch. Most of the Death Eater's spells were hitting the couch, which was now almost falling apart.  
  
Upon seeing the other five ender the room, the Death Eaters fired a few spells at them. Being unprepared for it, the five newcomers didn't' have time to block the spells but instead had to duck. Charlie and Cati dove behind the couch with Snape, McGonagall, Arabella, and Cadance. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus jumped behind the love seat (A/N: No comments from the slash-lovers please).  
  
"Hey, Cadance!" Cati greeted upon hitting the floor behind the couch. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," said Cadance. "Same story, different day."  
  
"Cadance!" called Dumbledore. "I think we're going to need a distraction. There's not enough room in here to fight. We have to attack them when they're distracted."  
  
Cadance looked as if Christmas had come early. "Cati, do you remember the time we had to get out of the Slytherin Common Room while it was full after the Halloween feast in our 5th year?" asked Cadance.  
  
Cati grinned widely in reply.  
  
"And you do still keep Filibuster Fireworks in you robe pockets, right?" asked Cadance.  
  
"You never know when you're going to need them," said Cati pulling one out of her pocket.  
  
"Follow me," said Cadance. She got up and ran into the next room and dove through a partially opened window. The Death Eaters' spells ricocheted off the walls inside. Cadance got to her feet and looked around.  
  
"What is it with you and open windows?" asked Cati, who had used the door or, rather, lack there of.  
  
Cadance and Cati walked over to the living room window. Cadance reached up and opened the window a crack. The Death Eater's were positioned directly in front of the window. Cati took about ten Filibuster Fireworks from her pockets. They lit them and threw them through the window. The fireworks went off causing the Death Eaters to be blinded by the smoke and giving the others inside the opportunity to stun some of the Death Eaters. The rest of them Disapparated out.  
  
Cadance climbed through the window to get back inside. Cati used the opening in the wall where the front door should be.  
  
Just then, six Aurors Apparated in with Arthur Weasley. The Aurors pointed their wands at the six unconscious Death Eaters. Ropes shot out of their wands and they were tied up.  
  
"Is this all of them?" asked Arthur.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "Three or four got away."  
  
"Well this was totally unproductive," said Cadance. "Snape's cover is blown, the Dursley's living room is a mess, and I think I cut my hand on some glass."  
  
"Still jumping out of windows, Cadance?" asked an Auror.  
  
Charlie was looking at Cadance's hand. It was bleeding. "Oh, you think you cut your hand," he said.  
  
Cadance looked at it then wiped the blood on her clothes just as the couch fell apart.  
  
A second later, Vernon Dursley came thundering down the stairs with a shotgun in his hand. He looked at all the people crammed into his living room and started screaming at them.  
  
"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
Cadance waved her wand and the shotgun turned into a cactus. He screamed and dropped it. "Now we can add 'confrontation with Vernon Dursley' to the list of the unproductiveness of tonight," said Cadance. "Great."  
  
"Let's look on the bright side," said Sirius. "Harry's safe, we have six Death Eaters here, and you not only got to jump out of a window but climb inside through one."  
  
"And we can't very well let Harry stay her anymore since his relatives made a deal with Death Eaters," added Dumbledore.  
  
"How did you know that they made a deal with Death Eaters?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"He made a deal with Death Eaters!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," said Cadance. "Calm down. The vein in your forehead looks as if it is about to explode."  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST GET OUT OF MY LIVING ROOM!?!" he bellowed.  
  
"All right, all right," said Arthur. "The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad will be here shortly to clean up this mess and make sure that none of the neighbors suspect anything."  
  
"Let's go," said Sirius. "I'm going to go pick up my godson then I'm going to go home and sleep until twelve."  
  
"Not if you're eating breakfast at my house," said Cadance.  
  
"You making bacon?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll be there," said Sirius.  
  
"I'll have someone draw up some papers to make you Harry's legal guardian," said Arthur. He Apparated to the Ministry. The six Aurors followed with the Death Eaters, who were still unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore went to Hogwarts because he decided that leaving Jen alone for too long might not be the best idea since the only other people in the castle were Filch and Trelawney, who were both very prankable. McGonagall and Snape went with him. Arabella and Cati went to their own homes. Sirius and Remus Apparated to the Weasleys' to pick up Harry. Charlie and Cadance went with them.  
  
They Apparated into the Weasleys' kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was pulling cookies out of the oven. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table eating cookies. There were plates of cookies all over the kitchen. "Thank god you're all right," said Mrs. Weasley when she realized that they were there.  
  
"Wow mum," said Charlie. "You must have been really worried to have baked so much."  
  
"You have no idea," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Nobody's dead are they?"  
  
"Nope," said Charlie. "Everyone's just fine. And Cadance even got to jump out a window."  
  
"Anyone want a cookie?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"When have you ever known us to turn down your cookies, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Cadance as she got a cookie. Sirius and Remus did the same. Charlie was already shoving his third one down his throat.  
  
About a second later, Bill Apparated in. "Mum," she said. "You'll never believe this but I'm out of food at.what did I miss?" he added after seeing Harry, Remus, Sirius, Cadance, Charlie and that Mrs. Weasley had been baking. "Oh no. Cadance blew up the Dursley's house and now you're all on the run from the Ministry. You know, perhaps hiding at the Minister of Magic's house isn't the best choice of hiding spots but Sirius is the expert here and you should probably take his advice."  
  
"Bill!" Cadance said cutting him off. "Chill out. I didn't blow anything up, we're not on the run from the Ministry, and the last time I took Sirius's advice I was grounded for two weeks."  
  
"How was I supposed to know you're mother frowns upon keeping animals hidden in your closet?" argued Sirius.  
  
"And, Cadance, I'd like to point out that you and Cati almost blew up one of the Dursley's walls with those Filibuster Fireworks so you're only telling a half truth by saying that you didn't blow anything up," said Charlie.  
  
"How 'bout if I blow you up? That way it would be a whole lie," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh c'mon. You know you love me," said Charlie.  
  
"Drop dead," said Cadance.  
  
Charlie clutched his throat, fell to the floor, and went through a totally fake, overly dramatic dieing sequence.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked over at Cadance. "What do I owe you?" she asked.  
  
"That one's on me," said Cadance.  
  
The next second, Mr. Weasley Apparated in. "Don't trip over the dead body, Dad," said Bill.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at the floor then back up at Bill.  
  
"Cadance vanquished Charlie," explained Ginny.  
  
"I never liked him anyways," said Mr. Weasley as he stepped over Charlie.  
  
"That's it," said Charlie getting off the floor. "You guys are so mean."  
  
"Deal with it," said Cadance.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't talk back to you elders," said Charlie.  
  
"You're three years older than me! You're hardly my elder!" argued Cadance.  
  
"But I'm smarter," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance shoved a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"As entertaining as all this is," said Sirius. "We should probably be going. C'mon Harry. You're coming home with me." (A/n: duh)  
  
"Okay, but all my stuff is at the Dursleys'."  
  
"I have had that taken care of," said a voice behind them. They turned around and Dumbledore was standing there.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Sirius. "You were not there a second ago."  
  
"Sirius, do you remember that conversation we had about you doing better not to ask?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Your stuff is already at Sirius's house. Cadance, Jen is at home waiting for you. She says that if you order a pizza one more time this week she's disowning you and moving to Australia so you might want to pick up some groceries sometime soon."  
  
"You're letting your fourteen-year-old niece stay in the house with Cadance while she is using the stove?" asked Charlie.  
  
Cadance shoved another cookie in his mouth.  
  
Within five minutes everyone went back home. Sirius promised Harry that he would show in around his house in the morning. They went straight to bed. Cadance and Jen stayed up watching the late night scary movie with the boogieman from the basement.  
  
The next morning, Cadance and Jen were sitting at the kitchen table while breakfast was cooking itself. The front door opened and they heard Sirius's voice say, "and this way to the kitchen where we'll be eating most of our meals, which consist of: breakfast, Chinese take-out, spaghetti o's, and pizza."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and Harry and Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Harry, I want to warn you," said Jen. "We have no actual food in this house after breakfast."  
  
"I tried making hotdogs once but they exploded in the microwave," said Cadance. "My cooking skills are limited to breakfast and anything in a can."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Easy Mac?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's not as easy as they make it out to be," said Cadance.  
  
A few minutes later, Remus came in and they ate breakfast. After breakfast, Cadance flicked her wand and the dishes flew into the sink.  
  
"CADANCE!" exclaimed Charlie Weasley's angry voice from the hallway.  
  
"Uh oh," said Cadance. "Tell Charlie I changed my name Franjelica and moved to Turkey to be the Supreme Ruler of McDonalds and other fast food franchises." She bolted out the back door.  
  
Charlie came in the kitchen just seconds afterwards. "Where is she?"  
  
They all looked at each other and pointed out the back door. Charlie ran out in pursuit of Cadance.  
  
"What did she do this time?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Beats me," said Jen.  
  
"Sirius, we gotta get to work," said Remus. "We're already late."  
  
"All right," said Sirius. "Harry, you can stay here during the day. It's probably more entertaining than staying at home. Just don't leave Godric's Hollow."  
  
"I won't," said Harry.  
  
They went out the back door. Jen and Harry heard the front door open then slam. Then they saw Charlie chase Cadance into the basement. "We better go make sure they don't kill each other," said Jen. She walked down the stairs for her first venture into the basement. Harry followed.  
  
In the basement they found a large blue mat on the floor and a large wood board that was about five feet wide and extended from floor to ceiling. There were about five x's all around it. Cadance and Charlie were sword fighting on the mat. The boogieman was sitting off to the side watching amusedly.  
  
"My basement is a training room for Lord of the Rings fanatics," said Jen.  
  
"Not quite," said Cadance. "The archery stuff is at Cati's brother's house because his backyard is huge." She knocked the sword out of Charlie's hand. "I win."  
  
"Best two out of three," said Charlie.  
  
"Nah, let's play with the throwing knives for a little bit," said Cadance. She got a few throwing knives out of a box and threw them at each of the five x's on the board against the wall. She only missed one. She summoned them out of the board.  
  
"Do you two want to see something cool?" asked Charlie as walked across the room to get a throwing knife out of the box. "Cadance, head's up." He threw the knife and without even looking, Cadance snatched it out of the air.  
  
"Don't kill the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" exclaimed Harry. "I don't think I can take having another new one."  
  
"Don't you want a professor who is a little more normal than her?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Are you questioning my sanity again?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No, I was answered a long time ago so I don't need to ask anymore," replied Charlie.  
  
Cadance raised her eyebrows at him. "Charlie, Don't move or you might get hit with a throwing knife." She threw one throwing knife. It missed Charlie by a few inches and hit the first x.  
  
"Oh my god, Charlie, I can't believe you trust her enough to let her do this," said Jen.  
  
"She has impeccable aim," explained Charlie. "Even though she is PSYCHOTIC."  
  
"Charlie, you're dead," said Cadance.  
  
"Uh oh," said Charlie. He ran up the stairs. Cadance followed.  
  
Charlie ran over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He called "Hogwarts" and jumped in. Cadance did the same.  
  
By this time, Jen and Harry made it up the stairs. "McGonagall is going to kill them," said Jen.  
  
"I don't doubt it," replied Harry.  
  
Five minutes later, Cadance chased Charlie back out of the fireplace. Harry and Jen half-expected to see McGonagall chasing them but she wasn't. Cadance was just chasing Charlie around the kitchen table when the front door opened and Cati Nuperson came in. "Whoa, Cadance. Are you trying to turn Charlie into just another homicide statistic? What are you two fighting about now?"  
  
Cadance stopped to think for a second. "You know what? I don't remember."  
  
"Neither do I," said Charlie.  
  
"Cadance, are you aware that you have Apparating restrictions on your house? I had to Apparate two blocks down and walk here," said Cati.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," said Charlie. "Why do you have Apparating restrictions?"  
  
"Apparating, blinking, orbing, and shimmering," said Cadance. "They're all restricted. No Demon, Death Eater, or Evil Head White Leader will get in this house without using one of the two doors."  
  
"Yeah, or blasting a wall to bits," said Cati.  
  
"Exactly," said Cadance.  
  
"You're paranoid," said Cati.  
  
"Psychotic and paranoid. Not a good combination," said Charlie.  
  
"I just remembered why I was chasing you!" exclaimed Cadance. And the chase resumed. Charlie went out the back door with Cadance in close pursuit.  
  
"Cati, are you sure I'm related to her?" asked Jen jokingly.  
  
"I don't know," said Cati. "Ask Sirius when he gets home."  
  
"C'mon Jen," said Harry. "I'll teach you how to play Quidditch."  
  
"All right," said Jen. They went out the back door. Cati helped herself to some ice cream from the freezer. She was just sitting down to eat it when Professor McGonagall emerged from the fireplace.  
  
"Hello, Professor. Want some ice cream?" asked Cati.  
  
"No, thank you, Cati," said McGonagall. "We have an Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight. I was just coming to tell Cadance."  
  
"Ok," said Cati. "I'll be there."  
  
"Where's Cadance?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Trying to kill Charlie," answered Cati.  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Well, they took a short break," said Cati.  
  
"I see," said McGonagall.  
  
It was just then, that Harry and Jen came back in. "Jen, you can't play Quidditch without getting on the broom. And that means you can't be scared of heights."  
  
"I can't help it. I just." she stopped after seeing Professor McGonagall. "Whatever it is I didn't do it. I wasn't anywhere near Professor Trelawney last night. I mean. I. I'm just going to leave now."  
  
"You have got to work on your excuses," said Cati.  
  
"I'll remember that," said Jen. "I'm just going to go and see if there're any good movies on TV." She and Harry went into the living room.  
  
"Kids these days," said Cati as she shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how these youngsters are going to survive in the real world without better excuses. Why, in my day we made up much better excuses and we always had an extra one thought up just in case. And these were all- purpose excuses of the highest quality."  
  
"Did you have to walk five miles in the snow to get to class and be able to use the excuses?" asked McGonagall jokingly.  
  
"If we were going to Herbology," replied Cati.  
  
Presently, the door opened and Cadance and Charlie walked in. "Hello, Minerva," said Cadance cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Cadance, Charlie. Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight," said McGonagall.  
  
"Right," said Cadance.  
  
"Hmm. since Cati and Charlie are here, I've just been saved two trips. I'm going back to Hogwarts and now I'll have time to work on my lesson plans before dinner."  
  
"Can we do animal transfiguration this year!" called Jen from the living room.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed McGonagall. "If you're anything like Cadance was in her fifth year, most of the other teachers will be bringing me a good portion of the students in bird cages."  
  
Just then, who else should have Floo Powder-ed their way in to the kitchen but.  
  
To be Continued Mwahahahahahahaha! 


	24. Back to Hogwarts Early, A Newcomer, and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cadance and Jen and if you want to have them go ahead and borrow them but, I'm warning you, they're difficult to work with! ::ducks as Cadance throws various fireballs at her:: *sigh* Back to work.  
  
  
  
Out of the fireplace stepped Professor Snape (A/N: You were expecting Death Eaters, weren't you? Yeah, I know you were so just admit it already!). Jen and Harry, having heard him get out of the fireplace came into the kitchen to see who it was.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Severus!" said Cati happily.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just call him 'Uncle Severus'?" asked Jen.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Cati.  
  
"You two are related!?!" exclaimed Jen in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that's my mother's brother," said Cati.  
  
"Oh, Cati, that su." she was cut off as Cadance clamped her had over her mouth.  
  
Harry was completely thrown off by this little bit of knowledge. It was hard to imagine Snape being related to anybody, least of all Cadance's best friend: a Gryffindor. From now on he would look at Snape in new way. or maybe not. Anywho.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cati.  
  
"There's been some trouble," said Snape. "Arabella Figg was attacked by Death Eaters."  
  
"What!? Is she okay?" asked Cadance. Her eyes were full of worry over the well being of her Godmother.  
  
"I don't know," said Snape. "Mundungus Fletcher went over to tell her about the meeting tonight and there were Death Eaters attacking her. They left as soon as he got there. He brought her to Hogwarts about 15 minutes ago. But that's not all. I was just about to leave Hogwarts to come here when two of your brothers, Weasley, came through the fireplace. It was the twins. Apparently your mother had sent them. There was some action over at their house. A demon attacked. Luckily, someone had gone against Ministry policy and taught the 7th years how to vanquish this particular demon, so Fred and George had it all under control."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Charlie as he clamped a grateful hand on Cadance's shoulder.  
  
"I do believe they're fine," said Snape. "But to the point, Dumbledore believes that the Death Eaters are going to attack other Order Members. He wants all Order Members, and their families in some cases, at Hogwarts immediately. Yes, you too, Potter. When I left he was still trying to get a hold of Arthur Weasley, Black, and Lupin at the Ministry. He hasn't even attempted to contact anyone else yet."  
  
"Are you serious or is this like the time you told us that you'd slipped Veritaserum into our Pumpkin Juice at lunch causing us to subconsciously tell the truth because we thought that we were under the influence of a truth potion?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Do I look like I'm in the mood for a joke?" asked Snape.  
  
"Do you ever?" retorted Cadance.  
  
"Am I ever?" replied Snape.  
  
"Good point," said Cadance. "All right, I'll go pack then. I can't believe we're leaving Godric's Hollow."  
  
"C'mon, Harry," said Charlie. "You'd better go pack. I'll come with you. just in case." Charlie followed Harry out the back door.  
  
"Well, I'd better go pack, too," said Cati. "I've been staying at my brother's house and living out of my suitcase so it shouldn't be hard to pack."  
  
"I'll go with you, Catalin," said Snape. "I have something from Dumbledore for him." They went out the back door and down two blocks so they could Apparate out.  
  
"Minerva, why don't you go back to Hogwarts and check on Arabella. Jen and I will go pack up and meet you there," said Cadance.  
  
"Okay," said McGonagall. She traveled back to Hogwarts via Floo Powder.  
  
Cadance and Jen went to pack up everything they'd need. "Cadance! Can I pack the Boogieman!?!"  
  
"No!" Cadance called from her room.  
  
"Why not?!" asked Jen.  
  
"Because!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"But I'll miss him!" argued Jen.  
  
After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful arguing, Jen was finally ready to go. Cadance was done shortly after. They sat in the kitchen and waited for Charlie and Harry. When they arrived they traveled to Hogwarts by Floo Powder. They emerged from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Leave your stuff here," she said. "The House-Elves will take it where it needs to be."  
  
"I still have to go pack up my stuff," said Charlie. "I was just escorting them because I know that Cadance can't stand to be away from me for too long."  
  
"Whatever, Charlie," said Cadance.  
  
"Charlie, go pack," said McGonagall. "Cadance, go with him so you're both out of my hair for five minutes. Harry and Jen, you're to go directly to the Gryffindor Common Room. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars."  
  
"What?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Muggle board game," explained Jen.  
  
"All right, let's go," said Charlie. They traveled to Charlie's house by Floo Powder. Jen and Harry went to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry found Hedwig perched on the back of a chair. Jen explained about how Hedwig had showed up. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately then held out her leg. Harry had almost forgotten that she had a letter for him. He took it off and recognized Ron's untidy handwriting. He read the letter quickly. "Hermione's spending a few weeks with Ron," he told Jen.  
  
"Not anymore," pointed out Jen. "Now they're both spending the rest of the summer here."  
  
"You're right," said Harry. "It'll work out better this way. I think we need to supervise those two."  
  
* * * A few hours later, all of the Weasleys came into the Gryffindor Common Room followed by Cadance, Cati, and Snape. Dumbledore arrived a few seconds later with Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, and McGonagall. Cadance, Cati, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all squeezed onto the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley occupied the love seat. Mundungus Fletcher, Snape, and Moody turned three chairs toward where Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny sat on the floor.  
  
"Just to give you all an update," began Dumbledore. "Arabella Figg is doing just fine and Madame Pomfrey will allow her to be visited tomorrow. I've contacted Sirius and Remus and they should be arriving here in an hour or so. Hagrid is running some errands for me and won't be reachable for another three days. I regret to announce that Nicholas and Perenelle passed away a few hours ago"  
  
"Death Eaters?" asked Cadance. She would have jumped up but she was so squished between Cati and Charlie that she couldn't move.  
  
"No, from Lack of Elixir of Life," said Dumbledore. "They just passed on. Now to turn our attention from the unpleasant business of death; finding a place for all of you to sleep. Arthur and Molly, you'll be sleeping in Cadance's room. Arabella will be sleeping in the other room off the same teacher Common Room that Cadance and Minerva share once she is released from the Hospital Wing. There is room available in the other teacher Common Room for Alastor, Mundungus, Sirius, and Remus. Severus and Minerva, you'll be in your own rooms. Harry and Ron, you'll be in your dormitory and Fred and George will be in there with you. Hermione, Ginny, and Jen, you'll be in another dormitory: anyone, it doesn't matter which. Now," he looked pointedly at Cadance, Cati, Bill, and Charlie. "Can I trust you four to share a dormitory without mutilating, blowing up, or setting fire to it?"  
  
Cadance pretended to look hurt. "I am insulted that you think that we would do something like that to a Hogwarts dormitory."  
  
"That's behavior that they usually reserve for the Divination Tower," said Jen.  
  
"Well, would you miss it?" asked Cati. "Would you?"  
  
* * * Everyone was settled into their room, including Sirius, by dinnertime, at which point everyone went down to the Great Hall. There was a place set for everyone at the Head Table. There was one extra place set at the end of the table where Cadance, Cati, Bill, and Charlie were sitting.  
  
"There will be one more joining us for the remainder of the summer," said Dumbledore. "He should be arriving any minute now."  
  
The words had just left his mouth when a man walked into the Great Hall. He had light strawberry red hair and was wearing an auror's uniform. "DREW NUPERSON!" exclaimed Cadance. "Look Cati! It's your brother!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cati.  
  
"Me? I'm here to torture you," you replied Drew.  
  
He took the empty seat at the table, which was right next to Cati. "Hey sis," he said as he gave her hair a tug.  
  
"Now don't start that again!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"I always liked him," sad Cadance. "He always knew how to get a rise out of you."  
  
"Mmm hmm," agreed Charlie.  
  
"There will be good behavior from that end of the table. You are not wild animals," said McGonagall.  
  
About halfway through dinner, the behavior started to worsen slightly when Cadance and Charlie began poking each other with their forks. Then, Drew swatted Cati's arm. "Bee," he explained. He repeated this process several times. Finally, Cati swatted his nose and said, "Cockroach! Whoops, that was your face!" Dumbledore watched with amusement as McGonagall watched with disapproval.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Cati's being mean!" exclaimed Drew.  
  
"Tattle-tail," said Cati as she flicked his nose.  
  
"That's it," said Drew. He hopped up and proceeded to chase Cati out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Children," said Cadance as she rolled her eyes and poked Charlie again.  
  
* * * Drew was put in the same dormitory as Cadance, Cati, Bill, and Charlie. Now, putting Cadance, Cati, Bill, and Charlie in a room together was dangerous. Adding Drew to the equation was downright deadly. The meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was scheduled for 12:00 PM, due to the fact that everyone had just settled in to Hogwarts.  
  
The Order Members assembled in the meeting room. They were missing four members. Arabella Figg was still in the Hospital Wing. Hagrid was still on Dumbledore's errand. Nicholas and Perenelle were dead.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Cati and Cadance, who were on a sugar rush, stopped their idle chitchat immediately with the obedience of two well-trained puppies. "Finally someone shut them up!" exclaimed Charlie throwing his hands into the air. "I've been listening to nothing but girl talk for the last two hours!" Cati gave him. (pause for dramatic effect).the look and he shut up.  
  
"I am very pleased to announce that we will have three new members joining us this evening," said Dumbledore. "We will wait a few minutes for them to arrive before we start." They sat for two minutes and waited. Charlie almost introduced Cadance and Cati to a silencing charm but Dumbledore stepped in and rescued them.  
  
Finally the door swung open. Half the people in the room's eyes grew wide in fear for their sanity. McGonagall and Dumbledore were the only two people who were not surprised by the identity of the three new members. Inwardly, McGonagall said a prayer.  
  
Drew Nuperson and Fred and George Weasley were the newest additions to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Cadance. She was grinning broadly.  
  
"Uh oh," said Arthur Weasley. "Er. Albus? Are you aware that you have Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Cadance, Drew, and Cati in this very small room with only one exit in the event of a fire?"  
  
"Yes, Arthur," said Dumbledore. "I am quite aware. Fred, George, and Drew, there are seats available for you there." He pointed over to the end of the table. There chairs that weren't there a second ago stood, waiting to be sat in. "Because of a request from an Order Member who shall remain nameless." McGonagall looked at the ceiling as he said this, "You are at the opposite end of the table, as far away from Bill, Charlie, Cati, and Cadance as possible"  
  
"Oh that's mean," said Cadance. "It's as if you don't trust us. And another thing! I think this Order is being sexually biased! There are only four girls and one isn't even here right now! I'm so distraught over this I can't speak anymore!"  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Charlie looking upward. "There is a God!" Cadance stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Cadance and Cati's sugar rush soon wore off. About two hours later, Cadance, who had not talked the entire meeting, was nodding off over a large book she was using for research. Cati was already asleep, her head leaning on Bill's shoulder. Bill was resisting the urge to flick her in the nose to wake her up (and ignoring Drew's requests for him to do so).  
  
Cadance tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn then said, "Uncle Albus?"  
  
"Ah, she speaks," said Charlie.  
  
"Yes, Cadance?" asked Dumbledore as he looked up from a book he was thumbing through.  
  
"Can we be done here for tonight?" It's 2 o'clock and I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be looking for in this book."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," said Dumbledore. "There's not much more we can do here tonight. We're all tired."  
  
"Thank you," said Cadance. "Cati, wake up!"  
  
"Go 'way, Cadance. I don't want to get up yet. I'll just miss Divination. It doesn't matter anyway," mumbled Cati.  
  
Cadance shook her head. "Oh no. She's going to be impossible to wake up. She was constantly sleeping through Divination." She tapped the side of her face with her index finger and thought for a few seconds. Then her face took an inspired look. "Cati! Quick! You slept through Divination and now we're late for Transfiguration!"  
  
"AHHH!" exclaimed Cati as she jumped out of her chair. She ran out of the door.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
* * * The next morning, after breakfast, everyone went off. Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus went to the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley volunteered to go down to Diagon Alley to pick up the books and supplies that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny would need for the school year. Ginny and Jen went with her. Fred and George went to Hogsmeade on some secret mission of their own. McGonagall barricaded herself in her office and told Bill, Charlie, Drew, Cati, and Cadance that if they even thought about annoying her they would be in detention until they were old enough to retire or until she died: whichever came first. When Cadance pointed out that she was more likely to die first because of Death Eaters, McGonagall threatened to turn her into a rabbit and let Fang chase her. So to avoid detention and the wrath of a Transfiguration Teacher, the five mischief-makers went into their room and thought about annoying McGonagall, just to see if she'd know they were thinking about it.  
  
Just FYI, she did. After an hour of working on lesson plans, McGonagall couldn't take it any more. She got up from her desk and hurried down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure they were behaving themselves. On the way, she ran into Dumbledore, who accompanied her.  
  
"Minerva, I honestly don't think that they're doing anything wrong. I'll admit that they're a little mischievous but." he was cut off by McGonagall.  
  
"Oh please, Albus. You put those five together and you have a sure recipe for disaster. Surely you remember them when they were at school? Their mischievousness is excelled only by their intelligence, and you know how good they are at hiding that. And, might I put out, Cadance and Cati are Sorceresses. I mean, they almost blew up the Common Room once when they both had the flu and were sneezing."  
  
By this time they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. They said hello to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were working on some homework. They went up to the dorm that Bill, Charlie, Cadance, Cati and Drew shared. They opened the door and walked in. They saw nothing. literally. There was no furniture in the room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and it was obvious that they were either making jello or a potion.  
  
"They ran away and took the furniture?" questioned McGonagall.  
  
"No of course not. Why would we want the furniture?" asked a voce. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked around. Then they looked up. All the furniture was stuck on the ceiling. Cadance and Cati were on one bed playing wizards chess. Bill, Charlie, and Drew were on their beds doing nothing in particular.  
  
"You cast an upside-down charm," said McGonagall.  
  
"But at least we didn't set anything on fire," said Cadance. As she said this, a piece of paper fell off the desk on the ceiling and onto the floor. The corner landed in the fireplace and caught on fire. McGonagall stamped it out.  
  
"Just come down from there and put the furniture back," said Dumbledore trying not to sound halfway amused.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming," said Cadance. She and Cati used their Sorceress powers to levitate to the ground. Bill, Charlie, and Drew waved their wands and floated back down.  
  
"Why don't you go visit Arabella so Minerva can retain some sanity?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. The five bolted out the door, mainly to get away from McGonagall, who was fuming.  
  
Later that day, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were walking down the hallway. "Honestly, Albus, they're completely out of control. Their antics have only gotten worse from their school days. They are completely immature."  
  
"Now, Minerva, they're not that immature," countered Dumbledore.  
  
But as he spoke Cadance and Charlie ran by each with a bucket filled to the brim with pieces of ice. They were pelting each other with the ice. After throwing a few pieces, Charlie took the whole bucket and dumped it on Cadance's head. She screamed and started slipping on the ice then dumped her bucket on Charlie, who began to slip as well. They crashed into each other and landed in a heap on the ground laughing.  
  
"Ow! Charlie, you're elbow is in my. upper-body region!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Well your knee is in my side!"  
  
"Ow! Ahhh! The ice is melting! My butt is cold!"  
  
"Okay," said Dumbledore. "So they're a little immature." They walked over to Cadance and Charlie to help them to their feet. Cadance had a mischievous glint in her eyes as McGonagall offered her a hand up. The next second McGonagall was on the floor with Cadance and Charlie in a pile of ice.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Charlie," said Dumbledore. "I'm old and I might not make it back up." He helped Charlie to his feet then he helped McGonagall as Charlie helped Cadance up.  
  
Bill and Cati came walking down the hallway. "Charlie, Cadance," said Cati. "What's taking so long? And where's the ice? Drew won't be able to keep Fred and George occupied much longer."  
  
Charlie and Cadance grinned evilly at one another then pushed Bill and Cati into the melting ice. They slipped and then fell on top of each other.  
  
Charlie and Cadance took off down the hall. "Okay," said Dumbledore. "They are really immature." Cati and Bill got up and ran after Cadance and Charlie.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Albus," said McGonagall once they had turned the corner. "I am quite fond of all five of them." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, all right. I love then as if they were my own kids but I still think they're immature."  
  
"Let them be immature while they still have time to be immature together," said Dumbledore. His eyes went dull as if he knew something he'd rather not.  
  
McGonagall was silent for a few seconds as if she understood the message he was trying to convey and was letting it sink in. "When?" she asked once she had found her voice.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore. "But I see that there will be one less among us and that it will hurt those five quite a bit. I know who, I don't know when, I don't know how, but it will happen."  
  
"The future is hard to predict," said McGonagall. "You. You could be wrong."  
  
"Let's hope so, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Let's hope so."  
  
* * * Cadance and Charlie finally lost Bill and Cati and bolted into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Geez, I get less winded fighting Death Eaters," said Cadance as she collapsed panting onto her bed.  
  
"Are you saying that two of our best friends are worse than Death Eaters?" asked Charlie collapsing next to her.  
  
"Yes," said Cadance. "I'd rather run from those lazy, out-of-shape, old farts than Bill and Cati any day."  
  
"You don't run from Death Eaters," pointed out Charlie. "Never have, never will."  
  
"Okay, Charlie," said Cadance. "One day I will run from Death Eaters."  
  
"You'll retreat in a Death Eater battle?" questioned Charlie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Cadance.  
  
"No, you see, you'd be running because you don't want to die," said Charlie.  
  
"You know what I meant," said Cadance.  
  
"I know," said Charlie. "I just had to say that."  
  
"Ah, okay," said Cadance. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Sleep," said Charlie. "I'm beat."  
  
Cadance sat upright. "Awwww, come on. Play with me, Charlie. Pwease?"  
  
"This is like a repeat of when you were nine and I wanted to sleep in on the weekends," said Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, and then you'd tell me that there was a demon that needed vanquishing in the dungeons and I'd believe you and go look for it and you'd sleep in," said Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, now shut up so I can sleep," said Charlie.  
  
"Go sleep on your own bed," said Cadance. Charlie didn't say anything and his eyes were closed. "Charlie? Charlie?"  
  
"Just like when I was nine," said Cadance. "I talk, he sleeps."  
  
* * * Fred and George rushed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table playing Wizard's chess. "Where's everyone?" asked Fred.  
  
"Jen, Ginny, and Hermione are in their room doing girl stuff," said Ron.  
  
"What about Cadance, and Cati and Drew, and Bill and Charlie?" asked George.  
  
"Drew is in the library hitting on Madame Pince," said Harry. "Cati dared him."  
  
"Cadance and Charlie came running in here about an hour ago. They went up to their room. Bill and Cati just went down into the kitchens," said Ron.  
  
Right on cue, Bill and Cati came walking back in. "I love those house- elves," said Bill.  
  
"Go get Charlie and Cadance down here," said Fred. "They're in their room. We have something to tell you all."  
  
"Okay, hold your horses," said Cati. She and Bill ran up the stairs to their dormitory. Cadance and Charlie were sleeping on Cadance's bed.  
  
"Whoa," said Cati.  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Bill.  
  
"Let's dump water on them to wake them up," said Cati.  
  
"No, that's mean," said Bill. "Scream in their ears."  
  
"Okay," said Cati. She leaned into her two sleeping friends. "CHARLIE! CADANCE! NAPTIME'S OVER!"  
  
The both bolted upright and knocked their heads together. "Ow," said Cadance.  
  
"What did you do that for, Cate?" asked Charlie as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Fred and George have an announcement to make," said Cati.  
  
"Oh, all right, we're coming, we're coming," said Charlie.  
  
They all headed downstairs. Drew had returned and Fred and George had gone up to get Ginny, Jen, and Hermione. When they all had come down, Fred and George sat them all down.  
  
"We have an announcement to make," said Fred.  
  
"After many years of being trouble-makes-"  
  
"-And we would like to thank Bill, Charlie, Cadance, Drew and Cati for that."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. But we, for the past few years have had an idea formulating in our brains. And that, of course, would be that of a-"  
  
But George was interrupted when the door to the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in. "Cadance there's a demonic something- or-other in the dungeons and. what are you all doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Fred and George are making an announcement," said Cadance.  
  
"Stay awhile, Professor," said Charlie. "See what they have to say."  
  
"Is it about their joke shop," said McGonagall. "Because I already heard it when they told their mother. By the way, she stopped fuming and has accepted the idea when Professor Dumbledore explained to her that keeping up a business will take a lot of responsibility. Apparently mothers love that word."  
  
"You two have a joke shop?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Oh, did I ruin the surprise?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes," said Fred. "But we forgive you."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad," said McGonagall sarcastically.  
  
"Old man Zonko is retiring so he sold us Zonko's Joke shop," said George.  
  
"You bought Zonko's?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yep," said Fred. "We're going to sell all the usual stuff plus a few of our own creations."  
  
"One question," said Cati. "As the people who inspired you to be the little pranksters that you are today, do you think you can give us free dung bombs every so often?"  
  
"Sure," said Fred.  
  
"Score! Watch out Slytherins!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Catalin Marie Nuperson, you are not setting off any dung bombs in the Slytherin Common Room," said McGonagall.  
  
"Who said anything about pranking current Slytherins. I was thinking more along the lines of former Slytherins. I don't want to name any names but his first name starts with Lucius and his last name starts with Malfoy," said Cati.  
  
"Oooh, I'm with you on that one," said Cadance. "And this time, let's sign our names."  
  
"No, even better," said Cati. "Let's sign someone else's name!"  
  
"Even better, let's sign Drew, Bill, and Charlie's names!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed Cati. "Let's sign Sirius's name."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Cadance. "Let's sign Sirius's name."  
  
Cadance and Cati got up and ran off to put their plan in the works. McGonagall followed to stop them.  
  
* * * Finally, the summer was over. The Order Members were going home. Drew was joining the Hogwarts Aurors and had moved into Hogsmeade the day before. Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, and Cati moved back down to Hogsmeade as well. Fred and George got an apartment together down there too to be close to their new business venture. They were, however, not involved at all with protecting the school. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to their house. Bill and Charlie were going to stay for the Welcoming Feast and then leave the next day. Everyone else was back in their own rooms. Hagrid had come back as well but would not reveal where he had been on Dumbledore's orders.  
  
Cadance, Charlie, and Minerva had left earlier that morning to ride on the school train just in case of a Death Eater attack. The Welcoming Feast was about two hours away.  
  
In the Common Room, Harry and Ron were putting the finishing touches on their Transfiguration homework. Hermione was reading the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. Jen and Ginny, who had become prefects, were looking through a book of the rules to find out if they could take points off the Slytherins for simply being alive.  
  
Meanwhile, on the school train, Cadance and Minerva were in a compartment near the front. Charlie was making a round on the train to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Cadance got up and looked out of the compartment in each direction then turned around. "Where the heck is, Charlie?"  
  
McGonagall was about to answer when the train gave a lurch. McGonagall was thrown out of her seat and Cadance was flung out of the compartment and onto the very person she was looking for. They both hit the floor.  
  
"Found him!" exclaimed Cadance. Their faces were but inches apart. "Charlie?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can you move your knee?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Sorry," said Charlie he got up and helped Cadance to her feet.  
  
"Have we stopped?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"We can't be there yet, can we?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No," said Charlie.  
  
"Something must have happened," said Cadance.  
  
"We better check on the students," said McGonagall  
  
No sooner had she said this than the door flung open revealing the darkness of the outside. At first they could see nothing but they then realized there was something moving. Four black-robed figures stepped onto the train with their wands outstretched.  
  
"Oh great," said Cadance. "This is just peachy."  
  
"Nice to see you, too," said the first one.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I forgetting my manners? Good," said Cadance.  
  
"Listen, Ms. Dumbledore," said another Death Eater. "We're not interested in you. Just let us get Potter and then get off the train so we can get to Hogwarts and kill your uncle so we can then kill Potter and continue on with our plans for world domination."  
  
"Oh, do you want to give those away too?" asked Charlie. "And anyways, Harry isn't on the train. Didn't you get the memo? He's at Hogwarts. And you can't lay a finger on him there."  
  
"Damnit," said the Death Eater. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to kill everyone on the train." He snapped his fingers and two demons climbed on the train.  
  
"Cadance, I believe this is your area of expertise," said Charlie.  
  
Suddenly, they heard screams from the other end of the train. "Why don't you take care of that while Charlie and I take care of this," said Cadance to McGonagall.  
  
"Deal," said McGonagall. "I don't envy you for what you're about to go through, though."  
  
She dove out of the compartment. One demon pulled his arm back and threw a fireball at Cadance. Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way. Cadance spilled her bag out on the floor. She dropped on her knees and shifted through the contents of her bag. She grabbed a potion bottle and smashed it on the floor in front of the demon. Smoke came up and the demons burst into flame and then were gone.  
  
"I love it when they clean up after themselves," said Cadance as Charlie helped her to her feet.  
  
The four Death Eaters, who were still on the train, pulled their wands back out. "Do you want to do this the hard way?" asked one. "You can fight us and die or you can come willingly and give yourselves up to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Cadance, do you remember that one power your uncle told you never to use?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think you should use it now," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance waved her hand slowly out in front of her. The Death Eaters dropped their wands.  
  
Cadance waved her hand again. The Death Eaters started a round of Row, Row, Row Your Boat in four-part harmony. "That one was dedicated to Fred and George."  
  
When McGonagall walked in five minutes later, the Death Eaters had started on a rousing chorus of I'm a Little Teapot. Cadance and Charlie were rolling around on the ground in a laughing fit.  
  
"Oh, Cadance," said McGonagall exasperatedly. "You've been using your Jedi Mind Powers again."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in with your uncle?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah, but it's worth it," answered Cadance.  
  
"Everything okay in the back?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was just a few Death Eaters but a couple of 7th Years and I got it under control. They Apparated out," said McGonagall. "How about if you get these guys out of here and get this train started again?"  
  
"All right," said Cadance. She put both hands foreword, fingertips upward, and the Death Eaters flew out of the compartment. The door slammed behind them. "Let's get this sucker rollin'. I'm starving."  
  
* * * Dumbledore paced the floor nervously. The Great Hall was empty. He had sent the teachers, Hogwarts Aurors, and Order of the Phoenix members to Hogsmeade to wait for the train. He looked at his watch. They were thirty minutes late. The Hogwarts Express was never late without sending word. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked inside the Great Hall.  
  
"Still no word from the Hogwarts Express?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Nothing, sir," said Harry. "Jen's upstairs digging through Cadance's things, looking for a scrying crystal and map so she can look for the train."  
  
Just then, Jen walked in. "Why does that woman insist on hiding everything? I cannot find a single thing. If a demon attacked right now, we'd all be dead because I can't even find the Book of Light, let alone a potion bottle. And even if I miraculously find her collection of vanquishing potions she doesn't label them. Oh sure, I could just throw them all at the demon but I risk blowing up the entire castle. That's it. I'm getting her a label maker for Christmas."  
  
"Are you finished?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I babble when I'm nervous," said Jen.  
  
"Well, sit down before you develop a nervous twitch," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cati and Bill hurried in. "Have you heard anything yet?" asked Cati as she wrung her hands together nervously.  
  
"Nothing," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What if they were attacked by Death Eaters? Or demons? Or the Source of all Evil?" asked Cati.  
  
"Catalin, the Source of all Evil does not bother with matters such as this school. It is worried about Demons trying to take control," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Trelawney has to worry about demons taking control?" asked Jen.  
  
"Jen, that wasn't nice," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know. I couldn't help it," said Jen. "You set it up so perfectly."  
  
"What if the train derailed and now they're all lying in a pit somewhere?" asked Cati, quite oblivious to what was just said.  
  
"What if Cadance decided that she was going to play a prank that left the train temporarily immobilized so she could climb on the roof and meditated for world peace?" asked Bill.  
  
"Like Cadance would ever meditate on world peace," said Cati.  
  
"It could happen," said Bill.  
  
"C'mon Bill," said Cati. "Let's go stand guard and the front doors."  
  
"Now when you say 'stand guard'," said Jen. "Do you mean stand guard or stand guard?"  
  
"Jennifer!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
Jen ran out of the Great Hall with Cati and Bill chasing her. She ran out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade where she stopped dead in her tracks. The Hogwarts Express was pulled into the station and people were getting out. She ducked right before Cati could pounce on her. She ducked around Sirius and ran up along the edge of the train. Professor McGonagall was just getting off the train. Jen ducked behind her.  
  
"What the.?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Jen!" screeched Cati. "I know you're back there."  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed Jen's wrist and lifted her up onto the train. Cadance and Charlie were standing just inside the door. "Shh!" whispered Cadance. "Cati and Bill will pass by. What did you do to them anyway?"  
  
Jen leaned in and whispered something to them. "You didn't!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Oh, they're never going to live this down," said Charlie.  
  
"Cadance, what happened to your head?" asked Jen, who just noticed it was bleeding.  
  
"Demons and Death Eaters," said Cadance.  
  
"Let's get to the castle," said Charlie. "The Aurors are still getting a head count to make sure everyone's here."  
  
"Okay, but we better sneak past Minerva or she'll make me go to the Hospital Wing," said Cadance.  
  
They started sneaking their way through the crowd and then ran the whole way to the castle. They reached the front doors of the castle when Professor McGonagall just kind of popped in out of nowhere. "Cadance. Hospital Wing. Now," she said.  
  
"And we were so close," said Cadance.  
  
"Just let Madame Pomfrey clean up your cut," said McGonagall.  
  
"Why?" asked Cadance. "It's not like it's bleeding that badly."  
  
"Cadance, it's gushing out blood and if you're not careful you'll get it on the floor and Mr. Filch will come after you with a pickaxe."  
  
"Oh, all right," said Cadance.  
  
"Would you like an escort?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I would love one," said Cadance. "But Ewan McGregor isn't here."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," said Charlie. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Cadance. "I just had to mess with your mind a little bit. I would love for you to go to the Hospital Wing with me. We need to make sure that a certain bit of newly acquired information haunts two of our friends forever and we can plot along the way."  
  
"Of course," said Charlie offering Cadance his arm. "Come, my lady, and I'll escort thee to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"All right, good sir, but if thou art going to talk as if thou art in the Middle Ages, I shall have to hurt thee," said Cadance taking his arm and smiling sweetly. They walked off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Jen looked at Professor McGonagall who just shrugged. "They are so weird," said Jen.  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. "Jennifer Dumbledore, you are in deep trouble."  
  
Cati and Bill had finally caught up with Jen. "Uh oh," said Jen. She ran into the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore looked up expectantly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Save me save me save me!" exclaimed Jen. She jumped behind her uncle.  
  
"Is the train here?" asked Dumbledore looking behind him at Jen.  
  
"Wha. oh yeah. It's here," said Jen.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"Death Eaters attacked," said McGonagall walking inside.  
  
"Where're Cadance and Charlie?" asked Cati.  
  
"You didn't run through another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did you?" asked Bill.  
  
"Bill!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"No, she's alive. Just slightly damaged," said McGonagall.  
  
"Slightly damaged?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"There's blood gushing out of her head," said Jen as she ducked under the table and out the other side in an effort to get away from Cati who was sneaking up to grab her.  
  
"Minerva, come with me to Hogsmeade to check on everything," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said McGonagall. "The other Aurors are checking to make sure everyone's all right."  
  
"Let's go," said Dumbledore. They walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Cadance and Charlie came in a few minutes later. "Hello, Cati. Hello, Bill," said Cadance. "Why didn't you tell us your little secret? We're your best friends and you can't even tell us you're having a relationship."  
  
"JEN WAS LYING!" exclaimed Cati. "BILL AND I ARE NOT DATING!"  
  
"Only the gargoyles know for sure," said Charlie.  
  
"WE'RE NOT DATING!" repeated Cati.  
  
"Chill out, Cate. We're just trying to get a rise out of you," said Cadance. "We don't really think you're dating Bill."  
  
"You don't?" asked Bill. "That's a relief."  
  
"Yeah, we think you're engaged," said Charlie. Cati looked as if steam was coming out of her ears. "I'm only joking, Cati. Only joking."  
  
"I'm going to have to open up a can of whoop-ass on you," said Cati.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. You know you love us," said Cadance. "Your life would be so boring without." she stopped suddenly. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" asked Jen.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Cadance. "Quiet!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged a glance from where they were sitting. Jen and Cati inched a little closer to one another. Bill and Charlie started reaching for their wands.  
  
Everyone was silent for about ten seconds before Charlie spoke. "Cadance."  
  
"Shh!" hissed Cadance. There was silence for another five seconds them "BOO!"  
  
"AHHH!" exclaimed Cati as she and Jen clung onto each other. Ginny had almost jumped out of her seat. Everyone else was clutching their chests and taking deep, steady breaths.  
  
Cadance was laughing so hard she was crying. "You should have seen your faces!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Cadance. You're in big trouble," said Charlie. He grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. "Say uncle."  
  
"Uncle Albus!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Charlie.  
  
"Would you rather I call Cati's uncle? Or your crazy Uncle Sal?"  
  
"You are so weird," said Charlie letting go of her.  
  
"I'm an individual," corrected Cadance.  
  
"Whatever," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance looked around. "What the hell is taking them so long down in Hogsmeade? I'm hungry."  
  
"Is that all you can think about right now?" asked Cati.  
  
"Well, that and Ewan McGregor," answered Cadance.  
  
"He's old," said Jen.  
  
"So am I," said Cadance.  
  
"You're not as old as him," said Jen.  
  
"Yes I am," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, do you, like, have a boyfriend that I don't know about?" asked Jen.  
  
"No," said Cadance.  
  
"When was the last time you had one?"  
  
"Right before I came to teach at Hogwarts," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh yeah, that Jonathan guy," said Cati. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He was a demon and I had to vanquish him," answered Cadance.  
  
"You dated another demon?!?" asked Charlie. "Cadance, that's like the sixth boyfriend you had to vanquish."  
  
"I know, I know," said Cadance. "I blame the Book of Light."  
  
"What do you blame for the time you almost vanquished Cati's boyfriend?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still mad at you for that by the way," said Cati.  
  
"I thought he was an alien from The Faculty!" exclaimed Cadance. "I mean, he did drink a lot of water!"  
  
"You just didn't like him because he thought Quidditch was a waste of time," said Cati.  
  
"That's not true," said Cadance. "I didn't like him because he was related to Fudge."  
  
"Distantly."  
  
"Why are we arguing about this?" asked Cadance. "You dumped him after you found out he didn't approve of your archery obsession."  
  
"Oh that's right," said Cati. "I forgot. But now I have this urge to play with my bows."  
  
"Sorry," said Cadance. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned it."  
  
Suddenly the chattering of students who had just had a very frightening on a train on the way to school filled the Entry Hall. That's probably because the students had finally come up from Hogsmeade but knowing the author of this story it could all just be a figment of your imagination. You'd better pinch yourself to make sure. Did you hurt yourself? Then it's not a figment of your imagination.  
  
"YES! FOOD!" exclaimed Cadance. She ran to her seat at the Head Table. Cati, Bill, and Charlie walked over and took their seats. The students poured into the Great Hall and took their seats. Behind them were the rest of the teachers, Order Members, and Hogwarts Aurors. They all sat at the Head Table.  
  
The first years were led in, the Sorting Hat sang it's song, and the Sorting began.  
  
Nine Gryffindors, eight Ravenclaws, ten Hufflepuffs, and Seven Slytherins later, Dumbledore stood up to make his start-of-term speech.  
  
"Better keep it short this year, Albus," whispered McGonagall. "Cadance looks as if she'll cook and eat Charlie if she doesn't eat soon."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled silently then started, "Another year begins! Before we eat I would like to announce that we have no new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year! That just goes to show you that the position is not cursed!" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Either that, or Professor Dumbledore has a rather long lucky streak. the other Professor Dumbledore I mean," called a Hufflepuff.  
  
"You and your uncle confuse the students, Professor Dumbledore," whispered Charlie to Cadance jokingly.  
  
"Lastly," said Professor Dumbledore. "I just wanted to inform you that the Dueling Club will start up again sometime soon. It will meet in here. Information will be given to you by the Head of your House later on this week." And ending on that note, the feast began.  
  
"Ron," said Harry. "We've got a slight Quidditch problem."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"We're the only two left," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, geez, that's right," said Ron. "We need two beaters and three Chasers."  
  
Up at the Head Table, Cadance was looking thoughtful. Cati waved her hand in front of Cadance's face. She didn't even flinch. "All right, she either Astral Projected and her mind really is elsewhere or she's deep in thought. Either way she's going to hurt her brain."  
  
"I'll snap her out of it," said Fred. He picked up a roll and threw it at her. It hit her in the head.  
  
Cadance snapped out of it. "What was that for?" asked Cadance. She picked up the roll and launched it back at Fred, who was sitting next to McGonagall three chairs away. McGonagall reached up and snatched it out of the air.  
  
"I'm putting an end to this food fight before it even starts," said McGonagall.  
  
"Cadance, what were you thinking about?" asked Cati.  
  
"Your totally hot brother," said Cadance. "Drew, are you still single!" Drew winked at her.  
  
"CADANCE!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"I'm only joking, Cati," said Cadance.  
  
"Is this pick on Cati day and nobody told me?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yes," said Bill. "What annoys you most in the world right now?"  
  
"Two things" said Cati. "Cadance and men."  
  
Bill suddenly got an inspired look in his eyes. He grabbed Cati's face, pulled it towards him, and kissed her.  
  
"Ahh! Someone time it, someone time it!" exclaimed Cadance. She grabbed Charlie's wrist and looked at his watch. "Three seconds. seven seconds. ten seconds."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Snape. "Just what do you two think you're doing?"  
  
"Fifteen seconds," said Cadance.  
  
Down at the Gryffindor table, Jen nudged Ginny. "Looks like your brother just put the moves on Cati, who happens to be Snape's niece."  
  
"Ugh! Are you serious?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Cadance is timing it," said Jen.  
  
"No, I mean about Cati being related to Snape?!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Thirty seconds," said Cadance. "How long do you think they can hold their breath?"  
  
"Apparently a long time," said Charlie.  
  
Bill and Cati finally broke off. "37 seconds!" exclaimed Cadance. "I think that that's a new world record."  
  
Bill and Cati just went back to eating as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Excuse me," said Professor McGonagall. "From now on, can we reserve that kind of behavior for far away from the dinner table?"  
  
"Yeah, seriously. I almost choked on my meat loaf," said Drew.  
  
"I almost choked Bill," said Snape.  
  
"I know," said Cadance. "What was that inappropriate display? You know what? I don't want to know. I might be scarred for life. When I need counseling I'll have my psychiatrist send the bill to you two. I'll make sure I find the most expensive one there is."  
  
"You do that," said Bill.  
  
"I'm so traumatized I can't even speak right now," said Cadance.  
  
"Okay then," said McGonagall. "You keep quiet and we can have a normal rest of the dinner."  
  
"We can all benefit from that," said Charlie. "Man, Bill. You should but the moves on Cati more often."  
  
"No he shouldn't," said Snape.  
  
Sirius got up from his seat at the opposite end of the table and migrated to the other end. He put a hand on Cati and Bill's shoulders. "Remus, Arabella, Arthur and I saw that little bit of lip action down here and we were wondering if anyone happened to time it?" he asked.  
  
"37 seconds," said Cadance.  
  
"Yes! I win!" said Sirius. "I bet 35 seconds. Are we going to see a repeat performance?"  
  
"No," said Bill and Cati at the same time.  
  
"I was trying to annoy her," said Bill.  
  
"Yeah, it worked," said Cati.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure," said Sirius. "That's what Lily and James said."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass for silence. "Well, wasn't that an interesting feast as usual. But now, it's time for bed. Tomorrow's a busy day. Off you trot."  
  
END CHAPTER 


	25. Return of the Dueling Club

Disclaimer: I own virtually nothing so I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. If you wish to, then fine. I have aspirations to be on the Supreme Court of the United States and I'll see you in court!  
  
Disclaimer2: I do not own Frank the duck. He belongs to Kala. Thanks, Kala for letting me borrow him! You're the greatest!  
  
A/N: Ducks rule. Dedication: This is dedicated to Kala for letting me borrow Frank! THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Classes started up again. Professor Snape was a bitter as ever. Professor Trelawney still predicted Harry's death. Cadance's classes were steadily getting crazier. About a week into the school year, Professor McGonagall came around with information for people who wished to attend the Dueling Club.  
  
"The first meeting will be tonight at eight o'clock in the Great Hall. If any of you decide to attend tonight's meeting, please do not bring up the traumatizing experience of your last Dueling Club lest you should scare off our first years."  
  
Harry shuddered inwardly, not at the thought of how badly that first and only Dueling Club meeting had gone, but in memory of Lockhart.  
  
"So what do you think?" said Ron. "Do you want to try the Dueling Club this year?"  
  
"Okay, I'm in," said Harry. "I just hope we don't have a repeat of that whole Justin Finch-Fletchy thing."  
  
Eight o'clock approached quickly. About half the school was in the Great Hall. The tables were pushed to the front of the room. Sirius and Remus were at the door in their Auroring Robes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked them.  
  
"We're here in case anything gets out of hand," said Sirius.  
  
"Like what? We're just a bunch of kids. How out of hand can things get?"  
  
"I suggest you turn around and see who is in charge here," said Sirius.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked towards the front of the room. Cadance and Cati were standing on one of the tables. Cati was twirling a wand through her fingers.  
  
Jen was standing in the doorway and looking onward with a look of fear. "We're doomed!" exclaimed Jen. Ginny started giggling. "What are you laughing at? We're all going to die."  
  
"Drama queen," said Sirius.  
  
"Sergeant White-After-Labor-Day," said Jen with a mock salute.  
  
Suddenly, Cadance's voice broke into the conversation. "Okay, let's get started!"  
  
Everyone headed towards the front of the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore. the other Professor Dumbledore. doesn't seem to think that we can handle a large group of students in a mature manner so Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are supposed to be our 'adult supervision', but as they're not a real big improvement maturity-wise than we are, they're going to be what I like to call test dummies. Basically, you're going to watch these two beat eachother up then you're going to do what they do," said Cadance.  
  
"Wait a minute," argued Sirius. "This wasn't in the job description!"  
  
"It never is," said Cati.  
  
"If you look at you're Auroring contract you'll see that neither is almost getting your head blown off by Death Eaters but it happens. It actually happens far too often," added Cadance.  
  
"We're not getting out of this, are we?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh okay, okay," said Remus. "You win."  
  
"Good I was afraid I'd have to use blackmail to get you two up here," said Cadance. Sirius and Remus were now climbing up on the table.  
  
"You don't have anything on us," whispered Remus.  
  
"Two words: karaoke bar," whispered Cadance back.  
  
"Damn," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance to the crowd of students. "First we are going to demonstrate the Inserption Charm. And when I saw we, I mean they."  
  
"The charm will blast your opponent off their feet and levitate them into the air," said Cati. "All you do is say Inserptio. It's very simple."  
  
"Now, are two dummies will demonstrate," said Cadance.  
  
Remus got his wand out before Sirius. "Inserptio!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sirius was blasted off his feet. He rose into the air and hovered there for a moment. Then he began to fall. Cadance waved her wand and pillows appeared on the ground. Unfortunately they were a little too far to the left and Sirius did not land in them. "Thank you, Cadance," said Sirius as he got up and proceeded to get back onto the table.  
  
"You're quite welcome," said Cadance. "Let's make things interesting. We'll be coming around and pairing you up. And by we, I mean Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin again. You'll then take turns casting the spell on eachother. After a bit of practicing, we'll tell you to start and actual duel. The first person to stupefy another student is in deep trouble. As in Professor-McGonagall-on-a-bad-day-when-Professor-Trelawney-predicted-her- death-and-Gryffindor-lost-the-cup-and-you're-transfiguring-your-friend-into- a-badger trouble."  
  
Sirius and Remus were walking around, pairing up students. Sirius got to Harry. "I'm going to pair you with Malfoy because I want to see you beat the shit out of him," he said in an undertone.  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
Sirius paired Ron up with Crabbe and Hermione up with Millicent Bullstrode, probably for the same reason.  
  
Malfoy and Harry faced eachother. Both had wands raised. "Inserptio!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They were both blasted off their feet. They hovered a few feet then fell.  
  
After a few minutes, the door opened. Bill, Charlie, and Drew walked in. Cati and Cadance walked over o them, nearly getting hit with the charm twice. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Cati.  
  
"Making sure you don't teach the students anything illegal," answered Drew.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Cadance. "We could always use some extra help. We're going to have them start Dueling each other in about five minutes and you never know what could go wrong with that."  
  
"Okay," said Charlie. "I've got nothing better to do."  
  
About five minutes later, Cati climbed up onto the table. "Okay, we're going to have you start dueling," said Cati. "You're going to go, one group at a time. When it's your turn, you're going to climb up here and duel with your opponent. Any questions?"  
  
There were none, so she climbed down and the Dueling began. After a few duels, Cadance and Cati climbed back up on the table. "You guys," said Cati, "are pathetic."  
  
"You're acting as if you're scared of your own spells," added Cadance. "I know Professor Flitwick taught you curses and hexes. Why aren't you using them?"  
  
Someone raised their hand.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question," said Cadance. The person put their hand down.  
  
"Cadance, Cati, show them what they should be doing," said Sirius.  
  
"Are you condoning us to beat each other up?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Cati.  
  
They took their positions and bowed, never taking their eyes off of one another. First, they tried to disarm each other, but their spells hit in the center and caused an explosion, knocking them both off their feet. They got up.  
  
Bang! Cadance was on the ground again, wheezing.  
  
Bang again! Cati was disarmed. Cati used her telekinetic powers to disarm Cadance.  
  
They began shooting spells at each other wandlessly. The duel continued for several more minutes. After a while, Cadance got a glint in her eye. Cati recognized it immediately. Both Cadance and Cati reached their arms out to the side at the exact same time. They wandlessly performed a summoning charm. Two swords came flying through the doorway and into their hands.  
  
"Drop those swords NOW!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway. Cadance and Cati dropped the swords with a clank and raised their arms up in the air.  
  
"Don't shoot!" exclaimed Cati. "I'm too young to die!"  
  
"Says the women who runs into a lion's den with her guns ablaze," said Cadance.  
  
"Says the women who shoots first, second, and third then tries to ask questions when everyone's dead," retorted Cati.  
  
"I only did that once!" exclaimed Cadance. "Oh all right, twice."  
  
McGonagall summoned the swords to her and took them out of the Great Hall. Cati tapped her foot impatiently several times then stopped. "So. I guess no one won?" Cati asked.  
  
"It would appear that way," said Cadance.  
  
"Drats," said Cati. "Isn't that just the luck?"  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "Wants to give dueling a try?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nobody?"  
  
"We'll go," said Malfoy. "Unless Potter here is too scared."  
  
"You wish, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling of de ja vou," whispered Ron.  
  
"All right, you two get up here," said Cadance. She and Cati hopped off and walked off to the side by Bill, Charlie, Drew, Sirius, and Remus as Harry and Malfoy got onto the table.  
  
Charlie handed Cadance and Cati their wands. He had caught them when they had disarmed each other. "You better keep those out," said Sirius. "This might get ugly."  
  
Ten minutes of intense wand work, three loose curses (poor Cati was hiccoughing bubbles until Bill figured out how to take off the curse), and 7 blown up chairs later, Harry was finally declared the winner.  
  
Cadance and Cati climbed back onto the table as Harry and Malfoy hopped off. "Any one else want to go?" asked Cati.  
  
"Not tonight, I think," said a voice from the door way (A/N: We're getting a lot of those aren't we?)  
  
"Why not?" asked Cati as she turned around to see who was talking. It was Snape. She gave him the puppy dog lip.  
  
"You suck that lip right back in, Missy," said Snape. "That hasn't worked in."  
  
"Two months," finished Cadance. "When we wanted to raid your private stores for Potion ingredients."  
  
Snape gave her the death glare and she hid behind Cati. "It's getting late," said Snape. "There students should be getting to bed."  
  
"It's a Friday night," said Cadance. "It's not as if they have classes in the morning."  
  
Snape turned to the students. "Get to bed NOW!" he exclaimed. The students jumped and then rushed out, keeping a safe distance between them and Snape. Jen hung back.  
  
"Dumbledore! Get out NOW!" exclaimed Snape. Jen jumped and then looked at Cadance to see if she should obey Snape.  
  
"Go on, Jen," said Cadance. Jen looked from Snape to Cati and Cadance then to Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie off to the side. Then she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, what did we do now," said Cadance. "Do tell. I'm just dieing to know."  
  
"You've got that right," said Snape. He pulled out his wand as he walked farther into the Great Hall.  
  
"Cati," said Cadance. "You're uncle is beginning to scare me."  
  
"Abet Rivin!" exclaimed Snape. The table that Cadance and Cati were standing on exploded.  
  
With Quidditch reflexes put to the test, Cadance and Cati jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Don't anyone move," said Snape as he turned to the two Marauders, two Weasleys, and Drew in the corner. "Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt. Don't reach for your wands."  
  
Nobody moved then.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking into the Great Hall, wands outstretched and eyes blazing.  
  
"Are you all okay?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Cadance. She took several deep breaths. "Okay, now I'm okay. Except my butt really hurts from landing on it funny after that table exploded. What about you Cati?"  
  
Cati and Drew were shaking (well, their uncle did just almost kill them). Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.  
  
"Okay, something cursed. It's either my position, or the Dueling Club. I don't think it's my job though because I'm still alive. But almost getting killed by my two of my best friends' uncle is just about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," said Cadance.  
  
"That's not Cati's uncle," said Dumbledore at the exact same time that Cati said, "That's not my uncle."  
  
"Oh you figured it out?" asked Dumbledore. "Sometimes I think that I need to give you a little more credit."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," said Sirius. "That's not Snape?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "If my theory is correct, he's not. Jen tipped me off. She said he was acting strangely and when she walked by him his eyes looked glossy and she thought that they had flashed red."  
  
"Which would make him-," Cati started.  
  
"A demon," cut in Cadance. "My sister definitely has your intuition, Uncle Albus. Thank God."  
  
"Question: if that isn't Snape, then where is he?" asked Sirius.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "Great," said Cadance. "Our Potion's Master is missing and there's a demon lying in the middle of the Great Hall."  
  
"A demonic shape shifter to be exact," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmmm. shape shifters," said Cadance. "I think I have a potion to vanquish those." She started naming potions as she pulled them out of her pockets. "Grimlocks. Shadow creatures. Albino Fighting Gnols. Banshees. One for making a blinding flash of light. Here Charlie, hold some of these. Oh here it is. Shape shifters." She threw it on the ground next to the shape shifter. The bottle broke and then the demonic shape shifter burst into flames and then disappeared.  
  
"How can you tell these apart? None of them are labeled," said Charlie.  
  
"I just can. It's not that difficult. They're just potions," said Cadance.  
  
"Says the witch how was border-line passing Potions class," retorted Cati.  
  
"Hey, I passed, didn't I?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Barely," said Cati. "And you got us into trouble when we tossed those Filibuster Fireworks into the Slytherin's cauldrons. Almost as much trouble as that time you cast that spell that sent us to Middle Earth."  
  
"When you got the Ring of Power stuck on your finger and we saw that really hot elf?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Now, the time when we brought back their nice, pointy swords and bows and arrows," answered Cati.  
  
"What about the time you brought back that elf and he was bound and gagged and you asked if I could keep him under my bed?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Naw, we didn't get caught that time," said Cadance.  
  
"It only counts if we get caught," added Cati.  
  
"Okay," said Dumbledore. "We have to find Professor Snape now."  
  
"Let's check the dungeons first," said Cati.  
  
They all headed down to the dungeons. They found the door to Snape's classroom and office looked.  
  
"Alohomora," said Dumbledore. The door still did not open.  
  
"Would you like Cati and I to get it?" asked Cadance.  
  
"If you can without blowing it up," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about setting fire to it?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kicking it?"  
  
"Okay, you can kick it."  
  
Cadance and Cati gave the door a kickboxing-like kick and it swung open. Professor Snape was tied to his chair and was not moving. Cati was next to him in a second with Drew right behind her.  
  
"He's not-?" asked Drew.  
  
"No, don't be silly, he's just knocked out," said Cati.  
  
"Should we try to get him up ourselves to take him up to the hospital wing?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Let's try it ourselves. I don't think Severus would like spending any amount of time in the Hospital Wing," said Dumbledore. "Cadance will you look to see if Professor Snape has any Revival Potions handy, please?"  
  
Cadance walked over to the cupboard. "It's locked. I need a key," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance," said Sirius. "You're a witch and you need a key? Use your head."  
  
"Oh. Right," said Cadance. She pulled out her wand. "Alohomora." The cupboard burst open, almost hitting Cadance. "Revival Potion, Revival Potion. Uh oh, fresh out."  
  
"Go figure. We're going to have to make it ourselves," said Cati. She started to untie her uncle.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Remus. "Snape'll slide right out of that chair."  
  
"As entertaining as that would be to see," said Sirius. "He might be angry if he wakes up on the ground."  
  
Cati nodded. "I'll go get started on that Revival Potion."  
  
"I'll help," said Cadance. "Does anyone remember the ingredients to a Revival Potion?"  
  
"You think we paid attention in Potions?" asked Charlie. Bill, Sirius, and Remus shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"I didn't even pay attention in Potions and he's my uncle," said Drew.  
  
Cati and Cadance looked over at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I haven't made a Revival Potion since my 4th year here," said McGonagall.  
  
"Don't look at me, I just work here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay. This isn't a problem," said Cati. "We can just throw stuff in a cauldron and see if it turns out right."  
  
"I can't believe the niece of the Potion's Master wants us to wing it," said Sirius.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "Consult a book. Doesn't your uncle get these potions out of a book or something?"  
  
"No, he has them all memorized," said Cati.  
  
"What kind of being memorizes how to make millions of Potions?!" exclaimed Sirius. "That's sick and wrong!"  
  
"So basically, the only place we're going to find this Potion is in a student's notes?" asked Cadance.  
  
"But who keeps their notes from year to year?" asked Sirius. "The fourth years couldn't have done Revival Potions yet."  
  
Everyone thought in silence for a second then they all came to one answer. "Hermione," said everyone at the same time.  
  
"I'll go ask her for her notes," said Cadance. She bounded out of the dungeons.  
  
Cadance returned a few minutes later. There was a sheet of parchment in her hand with Hermione's tidy scrawl across it. "All right, let's get this potion done," said Cadance.  
  
"Light the fire," said Cati as she began opening cupboards full of Potion ingredients.  
  
"Anybody got a match?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yo! Blonde!" exclaimed Sirius. "Have wand, will ignite!"  
  
"You don't even need a wand," said McGonagall. "Just set the wood on fire with a fireball."  
  
"Oh, right," said Cadance. She pulled her arm back and throw a fireball at the wood underneath Snape's cauldron in the center of the classroom caught on fire.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was taking Snape's pulse. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but we have to get a Revival Potion in him soon," he said.  
  
"All right let's go then," said Cadance. "Pickled Frog's eyes!"  
  
"Pickled Frog's eyes!" answered Cati, tossing a jar at Cadance who tossed it to Drew who put some in the cauldron then set he jar on the table.  
  
"Spider legs!"  
  
"Spider legs!"  
  
"Cat's eyes!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! That's cruel and unusual!" protested McGonagall.  
  
"Cat's eyes!" responded Cati.  
  
"Mandrake Roots!"  
  
"Mandrake Roots!"  
  
"Cricket blood!"  
  
"Cricket blood!"  
  
"Grasshopper heart!"  
  
"Grasshopper heart?" repeated Cati. "Since when is that a Potion ingredient?"  
  
"Since it says so on this paper," replied Cadance.  
  
"Let me see that," said Charlie. He took the paper off her. "She's right, it does say heart. That is, if heart was spelled h-e-a-d. Put on your glasses, you far sighted vegetable."  
  
"I love you, Charlie," said Cadance.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Cadance catch," said Cati she tossed her a jar of grasshopper heads. "What's next?"  
  
"Charlie, what's this word, I can't read it," said Cadance.  
  
Charlie pulled Cadance's glasses out of her robe pockets and put them on her head. They were shaped liked half-moons like her uncle's were. "Is that better?"  
  
"Oh my god! I can read!" exclaimed Cadance. "Fish scales!"  
  
"Fish scales!"  
  
"All right, that's it," said Cadance. "Now we have to wait for it to simmer and turn a goldish color."  
  
The potion was currently a green color but was slowly changing. Cati tapped her foot impatiently. "Change, you stupid potion, change!"  
  
"Cati what was the first thing we learned in Potions Class?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Never let you throw fireballs in class," said Cati.  
  
"No, after that," said Cadance.  
  
"I don't know," said Cati. "What?"  
  
"Talking to your potion does not make it change colors," said Cadance  
  
"We never learned that," said Cati.  
  
"Well, we should have," said Cadance.  
  
"Is the potion ready yet?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," said Cadance.  
  
"We don't have time to be patient," said Dumbledore. "Severus needs that potion in him now."  
  
"Why does my uncle need the potion now?" asked Cati. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Catalin-," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No, don't say Catalin. The only time people call me Catalin is when they're going to give me bad news, they're upset, or I did something really bad."  
  
"He's not going to last much longer like this," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay, I have an idea," said Cadance. "Well, if a watched pot never boils then that could hold true for brewing potions; a watched potion never brews. So everyone turn around or close your eyes or something, but DO NOT look at the Potion," said Cadance.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if pixies were crawling out of her eye sockets. Then Charlie shrugged. "It's worth a try," said Charlie.  
  
"Oh, I cannot believe I'm doing this," said McGonagall, turning her back to the potion.  
  
After about two minutes, Dumbledore said, "Cadance, check the potion now. It might be ready."  
  
Cadance glanced behind her and saw that the potion was now a gold color. "See! I told you!"  
  
"Wow! You were right for once," said Charlie.  
  
"Why do you doubt my theories? They're almost always right," said Cadance.  
  
Meanwhile, Cati had scooped out some of the Revival Potion and put it into a potion bottle. "Heads up, Professor Dumbledore," she said. She tossed the bottle over to him. He was bending down and inspecting Snape again. Dumbledore reached up and snatched the bottle out of the air without even looking.  
  
"Thank you, Cati," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cati, along with everyone else, just stared at him. Dumbledore pulled the top off the potion bottle and fed the potion to Snape. "He's coming around. Cati, untie him."  
  
Cati was still standing dumfounded and staring at Dumbledore. Cadance smacked her in the back of the head. "Oh. Right. Of course," said Cati.  
  
She walked over and knelt behind the chair. She began fumbling with the knots. Cadance pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, Cati. This'll help," she said. She tossed what was she pulled out of her pockets and it stuck into the back of the chair.  
  
"Thank you, Cadance," said Cati.  
  
"I thought I confiscated all of your throwing knives after that incident at the Ministry last year," said Remus.  
  
"There is this nice little skill I know of. It's called Transfiguration. Maybe you heard of it," said Cadance.  
  
Remus looked over at McGonagall. "Whoa, wait, don't look at me, I didn't teach her that," protested McGonagall. Sirius whistled innocently and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Snape, meanwhile, had been slowly regaining consciousness. Right after Cati had untied him, he rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Shape shifters," said Cadance. "What do you want us to do with this left over potion?"  
  
"What left over potion?" asked Snape.  
  
"The one that Drew, Cati, and I just made," said Cadance. "What do you want us to do with it?"  
  
"And that's what you fed me to pull me back into consciousness?"  
  
"Yes," said Cadance. "What do you want us to do with the left-over potion?"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't poison?" asked Snape.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" argued Cati.  
  
"I'm familiar with your Potion grades from when you were in school," said Snape.  
  
"Of course you are," said Cadance. "What do you want us to do with the left-overs?"  
  
"Where did you get the recipe for a-what did you use? A Revival Potion?"  
  
"Yes," said Cati. "We got it from Hermione Granger. She kept her notes."  
  
Cadance walked over and knelt next to Snape. She grabbed his face. "Do I have your attention? Good. What do you want us to do with the left over potion?"  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Snape.  
  
"Okay, thank you," said Cadance slowly. She let go of his face and patted his shoulder twice before getting up and walking over to Charlie.  
  
"Well, I'm getting out of here before anyone else says or does anything crazy," said Charlie.  
  
"I like ducks," said Cadance. "Ducks are cool."  
  
"Oh dear Lord," said Charlie  
  
"Now, cows are slightly less cool than ducks, but way cooler than pigs," said Cadance.  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here," said Charlie walking out of the dungeons. Cadance took a sheet of parchment and a quill out of her pocket. She put a tally on the parchment then put it back into her pocket.  
  
* * * Weeks passed and Halloween neared. There were two more Dueling Club meetings, but none were as entertaining or eventful as the first two. It was the Friday before Halloween. The students of Hogwarts had the afternoon off, as they did every Friday. The 6th Year Gryffindors finished Defense Against the Dark Arts, their last class of the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hallway when they ran into Cati and Charlie.  
  
"Geez, Charlie, you spend more time here now then when you were in school. Don't you have a job to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, they gave me the rest of the day off because I got a new burn. Wanna see?"  
  
"Ewww! No! Not again!" exclaimed Cati. "It's really gross!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, since Charlie has the day off, and Drew and I have the day off, and Bill gets off work in an hour, we're going to kidnap Cadance and reinstate and old tradition," said Cati.  
  
"We'll tell, McGonagall that we haven't seen you," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks," said Charlie. He and Cati continued on towards Cadance's classroom. Charlie opened the door. Cadance had her feet up on her desk and was balancing her chair on two legs. She was reading Witch Weekly. Suddenly she flipped backwards off her chair.  
  
"Swift," said Cati.  
  
Cadance looked over at them. "Look, look, look," she said getting up and rushing over to them. "Read this." She straightened her glasses.  
  
Cati grabbed the magazine. "Oh my. Gilderoy Lockhart got his memory back. I hate him. He kept coming into the Auroring Department and tried to tell us how to do our job."  
  
"Ugh that jerk," said Cadance. She punctuated her last sentence by throwing her hands down. There was a poof and then all of the desks turned into ducks.  
  
"Ducks!" exclaimed Charlie. "Not the ducks!"  
  
"Uh oh," said Cadance. "Help me get these out of here. That's the third time today I lost control of my powers and Minerva is already mad at me for the other two times."  
  
"Okay, I have an idea. Everyone grab some ducks," said Charlie. Cadance, Cati, and Charlie rounded up all the ducks. "Okay, follow me," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance and Cati followed Charlie down the Hallway. They slunk past the Great Hall where everyone else was eating lunch. They went to McGonagall's office. Charlie opened the window and looked down into the lake. "Okay, duckies! Fly!" He threw one out. It fell all the way down into the lake where it floated contently in the water. "I said fly, you stupid animal!"  
  
"Charlie! That's cruelty to ducks! You can't just throw them out the window!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Why not? I throw you out the window and I like you more," said Charlie as he began to toss out more ducks. "C'mon, it's fun."  
  
Cadance and Cati shrugged and began tossing the ducks out the window. Eventually, they were all out of McGonagall's office and all in the lake.  
  
Just then, the door opened and McGonagall entered. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Cadance. She put her hands on Cati and Charlie's shoulder and pushed them out the window. She started walking towards the door, then stopped. "Oh, I need more desks in my classroom. The old ones kind of disappeared." She continued on out the door.  
  
McGonagall walked to the window and looked out. Cati and Charlie were dragging themselves out of the lake amid a flock of ducks. "That girl is going to send me to an early grave," said McGonagall as she shook her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Cadance was heading down the hallway. Cati and Charlie met her. They were sopping wet and Cati held a duck under her arm.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Cati.  
  
"I dunno," said Cadance. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Really? Because I didn't think so," said Cati. "But that's okay. I forgive you. Because we're going to have fun tonight."  
  
"What's tonight and what is that duck doing under your arm?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Cati. "We're all going to do a repeat of Christmas break in our 5th Year. And this is Frank."  
  
"Christmas break of our 5th Year? Isn't that when we all went Mini-Golfing and then went back to Drew's house and spent the night? And it became a tradition for, like, three years."  
  
"Yes," said Charlie. "And Drew, Bill, and I were already out of school so we had to take off work and we used the excuse that we were planning to be sick that day and our bosses bought it."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Cadance. "Okay, it'll be fun but this time let's do it without sneaking out. The other times Cati's and my uncle thought we were kidnapped by demons again and they had the Ministry out looking."  
  
"You get kidnapped once and they think you're kidnapped every time you turn up missing," said Cati.  
  
Just then, Drew turned the corner and into the corridor. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go," said Drew.  
  
"Bill's not here yet," said Charlie. "He's late as usual."  
  
Cati looked at Drew then smacked him on the head. "What was that for?!" exclaimed Drew rubbing his head. "I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yeah, but you were thinking it," said Dati.  
  
"Well now I'm going to say it then," said Drew. "You and Bill are-" But Drew didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Cati dropped Frank and tackled him. They began an all-out fight. They were rolling around on the ground. Cati was trying to strangle Drew. Drew was trying unsuccessfully to pull his kid sister off of him. He rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the ground. "What is your problem?" asked Drew. She twisted out of his hold and tried to bring him down again.  
  
"I got my money on Cati," said Charlie. Just then, Sirius rounded the corner.  
  
"Whoa, what is going on?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, first Cati tackled Drew because he was going to say that she and Bill love each other and now they're tying to strangle one another," explained Cadance joyfully.  
  
"Cool. Bitch fight," said Sirius.  
  
The scene froze. Cati had finally pinned Drew to the ground. She had her hands around Drew's throat and he had his hands around her wrists. "Sirius, a bitch fight is between two women," said Charlie.  
  
"I know," said Sirius slyly.  
  
"Did you just call me a woman?" asked Drew.  
  
But before Sirius could make some witty reply in the affirmative, a voice rang through the hallway. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
They all turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Catalin Marie Nuperson and Andrew Joseph Nuperson, how many times do I have to catch you fighting in the hallway?"  
  
They were about to answer when Bill stepped into the now-crowded hallway. "Whoa, Cati, what are you doing? Trying to add Drew to the endangered species list?" he asked.  
  
"I think this is my cue to exit," said Sirius. He turned around and headed back down the hallway.  
  
"Well, what happened was-" began Cadance until Charlie clamped and hand over her mouth.  
  
"I want you all out of this hallway and out of my sight until I can find a rule that allows me to punish former students!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Oh oh oh!" said Cati. "You are so going to love our plans for the rest of the day." She climbed off her brother.  
  
"We're going to get out of here," said Charlie. "We won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"Make sure you're back early," said McGonagall. "Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts are tomorrow and Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are coming in for the day and Cadance is supervising because there's no way in heck I'm doing it by myself."  
  
"And you think having Cadance there is going to make the situation better?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Okay, get out of here," said McGonagall. "The sooner you get out of here, the sooner I get to relax."  
  
"Oh, you'll miss us," said Cati.  
  
"Like the plague," said McGonagall. "Now shoo."  
  
The five ran down the hallway in case McGonagall got an inkling to throw fireballs. Frank was waddling after them. "Don't forget the duck!" called McGonagall.  
  
"Frank!" exclaimed Cati as she scooped up Frank.  
  
"You are not bringing that duck miniature golfing with us," said Drew.  
  
"Want to bet?" asked Cati as the continued on down the corridor.  
  
"I think he's a sweet duck," said Cadance patting Frank's head affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, well you know what they say about birds of a feather," said Charlie.  
  
"Are you saying I have webbed feet?" asked Cadance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They reached the entrance to Cadance and McGonagall's Common Room. "Fawkes," said Cadance and the Portrait swung aside. They went in and into Cadance's room. "Ooooooh," said Charlie eying a shelf full of potion bottles. "Look at all the glassware. How much damage do you think we can do in five minutes?"  
  
"While you're looking at those," said Cadance tossing Charlie a small duffle bag, "put any of the bottles with a green lid in this bag and don't touch the ones with a red."  
  
"Why not?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Because," said Cadance as she tossed some clothes and her Auroring uniform in another duffle bag. "They're the ones that blow holes in walls and incinerate flesh."  
  
"Oh," said Charlie as he started putting potion bottles in the bag. "Why're you bringing these?"  
  
"Because you never know when a demon's going to attack," said Cadance. She was zipping up her bag.  
  
"Paranoid," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance stuck her tongue out at him and then slung her bag across her shoulder and took the other bag off of Charlie. "Okay, let's go," said Cadance. They headed out the door and down to Hogsmeade with Cati and Drew arguing about Frank the whole way.  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, the Apparated to Drew's living room. "Okay. Break out the magic closet so we can change into muggle clothes and do the some miniature golfing," said Charlie.  
  
"Ohhhhh," said Bill. "The magic closet. This is my favorite part of Drew's house."  
  
Drew walked over to one wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped it twice. A door materialized in the wall. "Ladies first," said Drew swinging the door open.  
  
"No way," said Cati.  
  
"Nice try," said Cadance. "Last time you said that, Cati went in and it turned out to be a regular closet and you locked her in there and you know how claustrophobic she is."  
  
"Put Charlie in there first," said Cati.  
  
"Oh all right," said Charlie. "I'll go first." He walked into the magic closet and closed the door behind him. The next second the door opened and Charlie cam e out wearing normal muggle clothing.  
  
"Cati?" asked Drew. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Very," said Cati.  
  
"Okay then, you next."  
  
"Oh all right," said Cati. "But if the walls start closing in again, your butt is mine." She walked in, closed the door, then opened it again. She walked out and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was pulled back.  
  
"Bill, you go next," said Drew.  
  
The process repeated itself and Bill came out in muggle clothing.  
  
"Cadance, go," said Drew.  
  
Cadance walked into the closet and when she walked out she was wearing a red dress and heels.  
  
"Cadance, the magic closet put you in a dress," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance looked down at what she was wearing then rolled her eyes. "Be right back," she said. She turned around and walked back into the closet. There was a series of thuds and crashes then Cadance walked out brushing her hands together. She was wearing black pants, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know the magic closet had a leather jacket," said Drew. He walked in and out and was wearing muggle clothes. "Okay, let's go." There was a few faint pops as they Apparated to a miniature golf course.  
  
They played the first 12 holes with no irregularities. They were alone on the course because, let's face it, nobody plays mini golf at 1:00 in the afternoon. Then, Cadance and Cati got bored with the regular rules of mini golf. They decided to make up new rules. Their favorite was the "bank it" rule where you had to bank the ball off something before it goes into the hole. They were banking it off of each other's feet.  
  
Cadance got up and hit her ball hard. "A bit off, Cadance," said Cati.  
  
"Wasn't aimin' for the hole," said Cadance as the ball hit off the tree and changed direction. It hit Charlie in the forehead.  
  
"Cadance!" reprimanded Charlie.  
  
"Hehehehe," laughed Cadance evilly.  
  
"Dude, you have, like, a big red mark in the middle of your forehead," said Drew.  
  
"Cadance!" repeated Charlie.  
  
"Sorry, Charlie," said Cadance. "Does anyone have a mirror so Charlie can see his lovely red mark?"  
  
"I do," said Drew as he took a small mirror out of his pocket. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" He handed Charlie the mirror.  
  
"Drew, you're a girly man!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"What? I need to keep up my studly appearance," said Drew brushing his hair back.  
  
"Drew?" asked Cadance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," said Cadance. "Let's just keep playing."  
  
They finished playing mini golf then they went back to Drew's.  
  
"Drew?" asked Cadance again.  
  
"Yes, Cadance?"  
  
"Nothin', Drew," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance?"  
  
"Yes, Drew?" answered Cadance.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Thank you, Drew."  
  
"Drew, where the hell did you hide my archery stuff?" asked Cati.  
  
"It's in the backyard in the shed," said Drew. Cadance and Cati looked at each other. In a flash they were out the door.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," said Charlie.  
  
They went into the kitchen for a drink. Then they walked out the back door. Cadance and Cati were shooting arrows at targets. "Oh no," said Bill. "We're doomed."  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Drew. "At least they're not wearing tights and running through the forest like when they were nine and were convinced it was Sherwood."  
  
"Very true," said Charlie.  
  
"Hey, Cati?" said Cadance as she drew and arrow and fit it to her bow.  
  
"Yes, Cadance?" answered Cati.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why Legolas never runs out of arrows in The Lord of the Rings books?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No, not really," said Cati.  
  
"Oh okay," said Cadance. "I was just curious." She released the arrow. "What happens when we run out of arrows?"  
  
"We go bug Bill, Charlie, and Drew," said Cati fitting an arrow to her bow and drawing it back.  
  
"I noticed you mentioned Bill first," said Cadance as she drew another arrow.  
  
"Do you want me to shoot you in the head?" asked Cati.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry," said Cadance. "I was just mentioning it."  
  
"Ladies!" called Drew from the patio where he and Bill and Charlie were standing. "You really should wear your wrist guards when you're shooting arrows."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Drew!" argued Cati. "We haven't hurt ourselves yet!"  
  
"Put them on or we're having Frank for dinner!"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Cati. "YOU CAN'T COOK FRANK!"  
  
"Then go get your wrist guards," said Drew. Cadance and Cati trudged into the shed and came back out with their wrist guards on. "Good girls." He, Bill, and Charlie walked back inside and sat around the kitchen table.  
  
"Really, they're like children," said Drew.  
  
"Thos two are definitely like children," agreed Bill.  
  
"But they're just so powerful," said Charlie. "I mean no just with their sorceress powers but sword fighting, knife throwing, archery; anything defensive really. They're like two killing machines."  
  
"Two killing machines with no past," said Bill.  
  
"At least one that they don't talk about much," said Charlie.  
  
"They're traumatized," said Drew.  
  
"It's understandable. I mean, yours and Cati's parents and Cadance's parents both died that same night," said Charlie.  
  
"And they didn't really have a childhood," said Bill. "With your mother and Cadance's father gone there was no one else to vanquish the demons. So of course they had to grow up early."  
  
"But only during a battle," said Drew. "At any other time they're-"  
  
"Like kids," finished Charlie.  
  
"And Cadance has that little secret," said Bill.  
  
"Don't say it," said Drew. "If any demons are listening in it could be signing Cadance's death certificate. Jen's too. And she doesn't know yet."  
  
Bill nodded. "I'm surprised that no demon's figured it out yet. I mean, in her line both girls and boys will inherit the powers. But in almost every other sorceress/sorcerer lineage, it's either the boys or the girls, not both."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's why Cadance and Cati have managed to vanquish so many," said Drew.  
  
"Uhhhhh. Drew?" asked Charlie. "Isn't Cati afraid of fire?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Drew.  
  
"I think she's overcome her fear," answered Charlie. He was looking out the window. Bill and Drew followed his gaze. Cadance and Cati were now shooting flaming arrows at the targets. "Should we stop them?"  
  
"Nah, they're shooting away from the house," said Drew.  
  
"They're going to get themselves killed one of these days," said Charlie.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," said Drew.  
  
"I think I'm more scared of them taking a mission into Voldemort's lair. It's practically a suicide mission," said Bill.  
  
"No, the Death Eaters inside are in more danger than they are. At least until they get to ol' Moldy Voldie himself," said Drew.  
  
Just then the backdoor flung open and Cadance and Cati came running in. "Where're you going?" asked Drew. They continued out of the kitchen and they could be heard thundering up the stairs.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. All three boys got up to answer it. Drew opened the door. Standing there was a frumpy old woman with gray hair. "Mrs. Bunkerman," said Drew. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Andrew, your sister and her little friend are menaces to society. Can't you keep them locked in the house?"  
  
"What have they done now, Mrs. Bunkerman?" asked Drew.  
  
"Those two little horrors shot flaming arrows into my yard!" exclaimed Mrs. Bunkerman. "There's something fishy going on here. Don't think I haven't noticed the strange people that come around here! They're wearing the oddest clothes and they frighten my poor cat!"  
  
"Good bye, Mrs. Bunkerman," said Charlie shutting the door as Mrs. Bunkerman began another rant. Drew turned to look at Bill and Charlie. They were trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Catalin Marie Nuperson and Cadance Rose Dumbledore, get your butts down here this instant!" exclaimed Drew.  
  
Cati and Cadance appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey, the only person who can use our middle names is Professor McGonagall! She has papers to prove it and she can take you to court!" argued Cati.  
  
"Just get your butts down here," said Drew.  
  
Cati and Cadance leaned forward and simultaneously looked left, then right. "Is Elmira gone? Did someone drop a house on her?" asked Cadance.  
  
"She's gone," said Drew.  
  
"Okay," said Cati. "Can we play with the ruby slippers?"  
  
"I'm counting to three," said Drew.  
  
Cadance and Cati looked at each other and then froze Drew. "Yeah, we're really scared of you, Drew," said Cati as she and Cadance walked down the stairs. She patted her brother's still head as she passed on her way to the kitchen.  
  
A few hours later, after Cati had unfrozen Drew and they had eaten dinner, the five young people were sitting on the floor of Drew's living room, waiting for a movie to come on television.  
  
"Drew?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yes, Cadance?" answered Drew.  
  
"Nevermind," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, just spit it out! You've been doing this all afternoon," said Drew.  
  
"Drew," said Cadance very seriously. "Are you gay?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm madly in love with Sirius."  
  
"Okay, now I know you're joking because there is no way you could be in love with Sirius," said Cadance.  
  
"Is that a stab at Sirius while he's not here to defend himself?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yes," said Cadance. "You should hear what we say about you when you're not around."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Cati. She launched a pillow at Cadance. Cadance launched it back.  
  
"Shh," said Drew. "The movie's starting."  
  
"Charlie's Angels!" exclaimed Cadance and Cati at the same time. "Yes!"  
  
"Anybody want something to drink?" asked Drew as he got up off the floor.  
  
"No thanks," said Bill and Charlie at the exact same time.  
  
"Something with caffeine-" said Cati.  
  
"-And lots of sugar-" added Cadance.  
  
"-yeah sugar-" added Cati.  
  
"-but no alcohol-"  
  
"-yes alcohol," said Cati. "Cadance, I swear I'm going to get you drunk one of these days."  
  
"Drew, no alcohol," said Cadance. "Or else we might have to hear Cati sing those rousing choruses of show tunes with Bill and Charlie as back-up singers again."  
  
"Oh, that was fun," said Cati. "Drew, I want alcohol. Just don't give any to Cadance."  
  
"Caffeine and sugar," said Cadance.  
  
"Yes, lots of caffeine and sugar," said Cati.  
  
"Okay, that's it," said Drew. "Unsweetened Iced Tea for the both of you."  
  
"Drew!" argued Cadance and Cati.  
  
"Oh all right," said Drew. "But if I get in trouble for serving alcohol to underaged people, I'm going to kick your butts."  
  
"Drew, first off, we're not underaged. And second of all, if you put even a drop of alcohol in mine I'll get a bit tipsy."  
  
"What are you the rest of the time?" asked Charlie. Cadance threw a pillow at him.  
  
7 hours later, Cati and Cadance were jumping up and down on the couch. Bill and Charlie had had a few drinks and were prepared to join in, should Cati begin singing. Drew was the only one acting sane. Then, Robin Hood Men in Tights came on television. Cati began singing along with the rappers in the beginning.  
  
"Cadance, Cati, how 'bout another drink?" asked Drew.  
  
"NO!" argued Charlie. "No more for them!" He and Bill were beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Cadance. "Just one more!" She held up two fingers. Cati had switched snuck alcohol in a few of her drinks so was now a little more than tipsy.  
  
Drew went back into the kitchen. Cati got down off the couch and spun in circles in the middle of the living room.  
  
A few minutes later, Drew came back in. Cati stopped spinning as he handed her a drink. Cadance stopped jumping but stood standing on the couch as she took a drink. Cati collapsed and Bill caught her. "Whoa."  
  
"Cadance, I'd come down from that couch if I was you," said Drew.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Cadance as Charlie helped her off the couch. Then, she too, collapsed. Charlie caught her.  
  
"Very, very strong sleeping potion," said Drew.  
  
"Good work," said Bill shaking Cati slightly. He and Charlie placed Cati and Cadance on the floor.  
  
"Uh oh," said Drew. "Mrs. Bunkerman called the police. Quick, turn out all the lights, lay on the floor and pretend you're asleep!"  
  
"Stop, drop and roll!" exclaimed Bill as he dove onto the floor.  
  
"Okay, you've definitely had a few too many," said Drew as he turned off the light.  
  
* * * The next morning, Professor McGonagall walked to the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room to Apparate to Drew's house (But it was not because she missed Cadance, Cati, Drew, Bill, and Charlie. Well, okay it was, but she won't admit it.). She Apparated into Drew's living room. Four of them were sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Cati, stop poking the gorilla," mumbled Cadance as she rolled over.  
  
"Only if you stop throwing cheese," mumbled Cati.  
  
"Why don't he two of you shut up so I can hear the goat sing?" mumbled Bill.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say about the pig," said Charlie.  
  
Just then, Drew peaked his head in from the kitchen. "Professor, what are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She was about to make up something when she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow. "Sorry, about that, Professor. Cati has been throwing pillows in her sleep all night.  
  
"Have they been sleep talking all night?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Drew. "They were carrying on conversations. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No, that's okay," said McGonagall.  
  
"Well, let's go in the kitchen," said Drew. "I don't want to wake them up. I'm tape recording everything they say in their sleep. I intend to use it as blackmail later." He and McGonagall walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
  
They had just sat down when Bill and Charlie walked in, yawning. "Well, good morning," said Drew.  
  
"I trust you slept well," said McGonagall. "What time did you all go to bed?"  
  
"Well, Cadance and Cati were bouncing off the walls and then they took another drink and they were ducks and the rain was hitting the boat and then Cati started poking the gorilla and Cadance was throwing cheese and then Bill called the pig a goat and then I woke up," said Charlie.  
  
"You were drinking last night, weren't you?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Just a little," said Charlie.  
  
Just then, there were two pops and Dumbledore and Snape were standing in the kitchen. "Good morning," said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"Mmm hmm," said Charlie nodding as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Where're the girls?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"They're still sleeping," said Bill.  
  
"We need to wake them up," said Dumbledore. "They're wanted at the Ministry."  
  
"Now?" asked Charlie.  
  
"As soon as possible," said Dumbledore. "Severus and I will get them up. You just stay here and enjoy your coffee."  
  
He and Snape walked out of the kitchen. Dumbledore bent over Cadance and shook her shoulders. "Cadance, wake up," he said.  
  
"Just five more minutes," said Cadance. "The monkey isn't done teaching Algebra and Cati's lost in the basement."  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is she talking about?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"She's sleep talking, Uncle Severus," said Drew. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "She and Cati have been doing it all night."  
  
"Catalin," said Snape in Cati's ear. "Catalin."  
  
"I promise I already did my Potion's homework," mumbled Cati.  
  
"See? They were carrying on whole conversations with Bill and Charlie earlier. It's funny, though. Bill and Charlie talk in their sleep all the time, but I've never heard Cadance and Cati do it," said Drew.  
  
Snape looked at Drew and it was obvious his brain was working in full gear.  
  
Dumbledore tried to wake up Cadance again. "Cadance, wake up. You're wanted at the Ministry," he said.  
  
"I didn't do it," responded Cadance as she rolled over.  
  
"Andrew," said Snape. "Sleep talking is a side-effect of several kinds of sleeping potions."  
  
"Really? How very interesting," said Drew.  
  
"Andrew Nuperson," said Snape sternly. "Did you sneak sleeping potion in their drinks again?"  
  
"No," said Drew quickly. "Oh okay, yes."  
  
"Severus, he can hardly be blamed. I suspect it was very, very late and they were still very, very active," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Exactly," said Drew.  
  
"Well, I suppose there's only one way to wake them up," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Which is?" asked Drew.  
  
Dumbledore winked at him. "Cadance, Catalin, there's a giant, arrow- shooting, sword-wielding, knife-throwing demon in the dungeons and he would like to speak to you."  
  
Cadance and Cati's eyes popped open and they hopped up. "Okay, okay, we're up," said Cadance.  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore. "Because you're wanted at the Ministry."  
  
"Right after we go vanquish the demon," said Cadance.  
  
"There is no demon. I lied," said Dumbledore. "Well, sort of. You'll see when you get to the Ministry. Now get out of those muggle clothes and get to the Ministry."  
  
Cadance and Cati grabbed their bags off a chair in the corner and Cadance went into the bathroom to change while Cati went upstairs to Drew's room.  
  
"Hurry," Dumbledore called after them.  
  
Barely two minutes later, Cadance and Cati were hobbling into the living room in their Auroring robes and pulling on their Auroring boots. "Damn Auroring boots," said Cati. "How do they expect us to battle Death Eaters in high-heeled boots. And, if the opportunity ever presents itself, how are we supposed to slink around Voldemort's lair in blindingly white robes!? Oh, I know! Let's all go hide in the shadows in robes that are so white you could find a knut on the floor of a pitch-black room using only the robes to light your way! We should wear black. Those Death Eaters are so stupid but at least they're smart enough not to try to sneak up on people in white robes!"  
  
"Are you done?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, we can go now," said Cati. They Apparated to the Auroring Department.  
  
Everyone was talking excitedly. "They're here!" someone called. A second later, Bob Reynolds, Head Auror, was hurrying up to them.  
  
"Finally," he said. "Come into my office."  
  
Cadance and Cati followed him into his office. "We have a situation," he said. "A demonic one. And there are only three sorceresses on the squad and Minerva refuses to take part in anything involving demons. So that leaves you two."  
  
"Okay, Bob, chill out. You're going to start hyperventilating if you don't calm down. Breathe!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Now," said Cadance. "There is nothing demonic that Cati and I can't handle."  
  
"It's big, it's mean, it's ugly, but it hasn't tried to kill anyone yet," said Bob. Cadance and Cati each raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You had us woken up at the ungodly hour of 7 AM for a docile demon!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"No, no, you don't understand. He's mean and ill-tempered and he's demanding to see the Minister," said Bob.  
  
"Well, what does Mr. Weasley have to say about it?" asked Cadance.  
  
"He's not here yet," said Bob. "We contacted him, but his wife is making him eat breakfast before he leaves."  
  
"Pancakes?" asked Cati.  
  
"Where's the demon now?' asked Cadance.  
  
"We've got him locked in an empty office," said bob. "He says he's got a message for Mr. Weasley."  
  
"From who?" asked Cati.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses at who and the first two don't count," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh, right," said Cati.  
  
"Okay, okay, I've got an idea and it's completely rational and not a bit crazy, stupid, or half-baked," said Cadance.  
  
"That's a first," said Cati.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well, Please Review! By the way, it's my one year anniversary of writing this story today, December 19, 2002. It's also Kassy's Birthday! Happy Birthday! 


	26. Halloween Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cadance and Jen. Cati and Drew belong to my sister, Lady Potter. And you all know who belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and some things belong to the WB. 

A/N: Happy Holidays All! It's Christmas Day here right now, but by the time I get this updated it'll probably be New Years. Anywho, On With the Show! I mean Story! On With the Story!

"So what's this completely rational, un-crazy, un-stupid, and non-half- baked idea of yours?" asked Bob.

"What we do is we wait for Mr. Weasley to get here and then," she paused for dramatic effect, "we just let the demon talk to him."

"Cadance, you're wrong. That plan is stupid, crazy, and half-baked," said Bob. "What if the demon attacks Mr. Weasley?"

"O ye of little faith," said Cadance. In the blink of an eye, she whipped an athame out of her robes. "Like I'd actually let the demon anywhere near Mr. Weasley with out Cati and I there to supervise."

"So what'll you do if it attacks?" asked Bob.

Cadance threw the athame at the wall. "I rarely miss. And Cati misses even less."

"It can shimmer," said Bob.

"I need a fireplace," said Cadance after a moment's thought.

"In my office," said Bob. Cadance walked in there. Cati and Bob looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Cadance. When they got in the office Cadance was leaning in close to the fireplace. "Now, Charlie, I want you to listen carefully. I need you to get that bag full of potions and go to Hogwarts. Go to my room and get the potions with the red lids and put them in the bag."

Charlie's head was in the fireplace. "Ohhhhh, the red ones," he said.

"I need you to bring me the bag and the Book of Light. It's under my mattress," said Cadance. "This is very important so hurry up."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." His head disappeared.

"Don't worry about the demon," said Cadance turning to the other two.

They waited a few minutes in Bob's office. He was pacing the floor nervously. Cadance was perfectly calm. "Calm down, Bob. Everything will be fine," she said.

"I can't calm down," said Bob.

"Well, try," said Cadance. "There's no way you're going to be present during the meeting if you're not calm."

"Try a sedative or something," suggested Cati

Just then the office door opened. Charlie and Mr. Weasley walked in.

"I picked up a stray," said Mr. Weasley. "He says he was chosen to come here with weapons of mass destruction but I let him in anyways because he's my son."

"Oh good, you remember the potions with the red caps," said Cadance taking the bag from Charlie.

"So what's this big emergency?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"We'll explain while Bob picks the demon out of the Book of Light," said Cadance. "I have a plan and yes, Charlie, you can help since this does involve your father and all."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to read my mind with your telekinetic powers?" asked Charlie.

"The Minister will see you now," the Auror said to the demon. Though this demon looked human, his demonic powers were strong.

"It's about time," he snapped. He got up out of his chair and followed the Auror to Mr. Weasley's office. Inside, the Minister was seated at his desk with Bob Reynolds standing next to him, and Charlie on his other side. He heard the door close behind him. He whirled around and came face-to face with Cati and Cadance.

"Well, hello there," said Cadance. "Have a seat." She used her telekinetic powers to give him a light shove towards a chair. He sat down. Cadance and Cati moved around to the other side of the desk.

"I hear you have a message for me," said Mr. Weasley.

"You heard correctly," said the demon. "My name is-"

"Lucas," said Cadance. "You're the messenger demon and you only serve wizards, not other demons. Get on with the message."

"You've done your research, witch. Very good," said Lucas. "Very well. I bear a message from Lord Voldemort. He says he and his band of Death Eaters will leave Europe forever and never try to take it over again if you comply with the following."

Cadance, Cati, and Charlie all snorted. Cadance and Cati were shaking so violently with silent laughter that they had to hold each other up.

"One: Lord Voldemort demands that you hand over Harry Potter. Two: Lord Voldemort demands that you hand over Albus Dumbledore. Three: Lord Voldemort demands that the identity of the Heir of Gryffindor be revealed to him."

At this, Cadance, Cati, and Charlie couldn't stand it any more and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"And finally, Lord Voldemort demands that the heads of Rita Skeeter and whoever it was that gave her Lord Voldemort's contact information be presented to him on a silver platter. He also demands that the post office burn any letters addressed to him from her. The last two are negotiable."

"Cadance, I won't let you be disappointed," said Mr. Weasley. "You can handle negotiations."

"All right," said Cadance. "Here is my counter-offer."

"You've watched My Cousin Vinny one too many times," interrupted Cati.

"One: Lord Voldemort turns himself in along with a list of all his Death Eaters. Two: Lord Voldemort stops trying to kill Harry. Three: Lord Voldemort has his name legally changed to Betty. If he does not comply with these terms, we will let the Heir of Gryffindor vanquish him as it has been prophesized," said Cadance.

"You're Cadance Dumbledore aren't you?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, so?" asked Cadance.

"I wasn't the only demon sent out by the Dark Lord today," said Lucas grinning an evil grin. "When you get back to Hogwarts you might receive some bad news. A death in the family perhaps. Call it a hunch."

Cadance's eyes narrowed. "Get back to Voldemort you filthy demon. I'll vanquish you another day."

"Bye-bye," he said shimmering out.

Cadance's eyes were still narrowed to the spot where the demon had sat. "Cadance get the hell out of here and go warn your uncle and sister," said Mr. Weasley rolling his eyes a little and shaking his head ever so slightly. "Charlie, Cati, go with her."

Cadance, Cati, and Charlie all Apparated out and into the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room. "C'mon, let's go," said Cadance. They ran down the hallway practically knocking McGonagall down as they turned a corner.

'Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked McGonagall.

"Where are my sister and my uncle?" asked Cadance.

"Your sister is in the Gryffindor Common Room and your uncle is in the Great Hall. Why?" answered McGonagall.

But Cadance, Cati, and Charlie were already halfway down the hallway and did not answer her. "We need to get to my uncle," said Cadance. "My sister is safe as long as she's in the crowded Gryffindor Common Room." They skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall.

They ran inside. Dumbledore was standing in front of the Head Table talking with Professor Snape. "Uncle Albus. Demon. Coming. Voldemort," gasped Cadance as she tried to catch her breath. Cati and Charlie were behind her panting.

"Cadance, what are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore.

"We think a demon may be trying to kill you," said Cadance.

"Cadance, dear, there are no demons trying to kill me," said Dumbledore.

"But," began Cadance.

"No buts," said Dumbledore. "You've been watching too many movies."

Cadance saw a glint in the corner of her eye. She threw her hand out. She closed it around something and froze. In her hand was a knife. The blade was just inches from her uncle. "Cati, do you wanna take care of-?"

"Why, I'd be delighted," said Cati bolting out the door. She came back a few minutes later. "Blasted demon got away."

"Cadance, I think you can move now," said Charlie.

"No," said Cadance, who had not moved an inch since she had first snatched the blade. "Not until someone says 'Cadance you were right'."

"Cadance," said Dumbledore looking Cadance in the eyes. "You were right."

"Thank you," said Cadance. She flipped the knife in the air and then pocketed it.

"What are we going to do about the demon that got away?" asked Cati.

"Uh," said Cadance. "I left the Book of Light at the Ministry with all my vanquishing potions. We won't be able to I.D. it until we get it."

"Cadance, you better get you butt back to the Ministry and get our sacred book back before I yell at you for the first time ever," said Dumbledore.

Cati stared at him for a few moments. "Did you just say butt?" she asked.

"Cati, stop talking while you're ahead," said Cadance. "I'm going to go get the Book of Light then I'm going to Tipsy's to try to get someone to I.D. this knife."

"Tipsy's!" exclaimed Cati and Charlie.

"We're coming," said Cati.

"Okay, but shouldn't we tell Drew and Bill where we're going?" asked Cadance.

"No, they went back to bed," said Charlie. "Bill fell asleep in his cereal and Drew's on the couch sleeping."

"Okay, let's just go then," said Cadance. "Uncle Albus, will you tell Minerva that I promise I'll be back in time for Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts."

"Of course I will," said Dumbledore. "Just be careful. Tipsy's isn't known for being safe."

"Don't worry," said Cadance. She, Cati, and Charlie walked out of the Great Hall and to the Order of the Phoenix meeting room. They Apparated to the Ministry. Cadance picked up the Book of Light. "I'm just going to give the Book of Light to Jen," she said. She tossed Floo Powder into the fireplace and leaned in. "Oh, hello Ginny. Is Jen there?"

They heard Ginny call Jen. Jen's head appeared in the fireplace. "Cadance, you just scared a bunch of 1st Years," said Jen.

"Sorry. Here. Take this and hide it under your mattress," said Cadance putting the Book of Light in the fireplace. It disappeared.

"Got it," said Jen.

"Okay, I need to go now. I'll see you later," said Cadance.

"Bye, Cadance," said Jen. Her head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Okay," said Cadance to Cati and Charlie. "We can go now."

A few minutes later they were in front of an odd looking building. It was in the middle of the woods and only accessible if you used magic to get there. It had gotten it's name because the front wall tipped forward slightly.

The bartender was a specialist. She was given the position by the Ministry, but later bought the bar off of them, now running it with Ministry supervision. She knew how to handle any problems that might come up. And problems would definitely come up, because her customers were not normal customers. They were already-vanquished demons who had come back and the ministry was keeping an eye on them or they were demons who had been caught and not vanquished and were now being watched by the Ministry.

Cadance kicked the door opened and walked in with a fireball ready to throw and her Auroring license in her hand. "Okay! That's it! This is a bust! Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" Demons of various shapes, sizes, and types stopped what they were doing and stared at her; some with fear and some with anger and some prepared themselves with fireballs and energy balls of their own. "Just kidding! As you were! And put those energy balls away before you hurt yourselves." Cadance, Cati, and Charlie walked up to the bar and took a seat. "Hehehehe, I love doing that."

"Cadance, why do you do this to me?" asked the bartender.

"Aw, Kala, don't be such a worry wart," said Cadance. "You're not going to loose any business because of it."

"Cati, Charlie, how are you doing?" asked Kala.

"We could be worse," said Charlie.

"We could be dead," said Cati. "So I guess we're doing all right."

"So what'll it be? The usuals?" asked Kala.

"Are you sure you remember?" asked Cadance. "It's been a while."

"Sure, I can," said Kala. She got Cadance an ice water and Cati and Charlie a couple of beers. "An untrained chimp could remember your drink orders. I mean, Cati and Charlie order the same thing most people do when they come into a bar and Cadance doesn't drink."

"Oh, you should have seen Cadance last night," said Charlie.

"Hey, that's not fair!" argued Cadance. "Cati spiked my drink."

"Well, I haven't seen you guys for a while," said Kala. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that," said Cati.

"I took a job at Hogwarts," said Cadance.

"Free-spirited, come-and-go-as-she-pleases, doesn't-take-any-orders-from- anyone Cadance Dumbledore took a job that doesn't involve blowing up things or jumping out of windows," said Kala shaking her head. "And what's more is she didn't bring Cati with her."

"Well, actually, I blow up plenty of things and Professor McGonagall's window is right above the lake," said Cadance. "And I still see Cati all the time."

"So how've you been, Kala?" asked Cati.

"Pretty good considering I run a bar full of potential Voldemort supporters," said Kala.

"Which reminds me," said Cadance, getting up off the stole. "Hey!" she screeched. "Someone identify this!" She threw the knife that the demon from earlier that day had used. It stuck in the wall. A few demons got up to go look at it.

Cati was staring at one. "Didn't I vanquish you?" she asked.

The demon nodded sadly. "Three times as a matter of fact," it said.

"Kala, I'm sorry, but this is a pathetic bunch of customers you've got here," said Cati.

"You and Cadance put half of them here," said Kala.

"Hmm," said Cadance. "I was wondering why they looked familiar."

"If you guys want to see a tough crowd, you should see the midnight crowd," said Kala. "Well, speak of the devil, here comes a midnighter now. And what do you know, Cadance, Cati. It's your favorite demon." They turned around in there seats. A humanoid demon had just entered the bar.

"Cole!" exclaimed Cati.

He walked to the bar and sat down and banged his head on the bar repeatedly.

"Are you okay, man?" asked Charlie.

Cole stopped hitting his head on the bar. He spoke with an American accent, "She hates me. I tried to get her and her two sisters to vanquish me. The whole apartment got blasted to pieces. The girls were blasted out of the apartment but they're okay because Leo healed them. He healed them." He began to laugh as if the situation was funny. "The apartment was blasted apart. I wasn't even bruised."

"Okay, this is obviously about that witch in America," said Cadance.

"She's already vanquished me twice. Plus she tried and I wouldn't die. And then there was that time she tried to kill me when she turned into a banshee," said Cole. "She hates me. Her sisters hat me. Their White Lighter/ her sister's husband hates me."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Her sister is married to her White Lighter!" exclaimed Cadance. "We don't even get to see our White Lighters and she's married to one! The next time I see the Powers that Be, there will be hell to pay!"

"Different magic, different rules," said Cole. "They're wiccan."

"So I suppose they can contact their White Lighter at any time," said Cadance, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not following," said Cole.

"Could you call him?" asked Cadance.

"Cadance, what are you getting at?" asked Cole.

"Will you call their White Lighter?" asked Cadance.

Cole looked at her and sighed. "Leo! Leo!" he called. There was a swirl of white lights and a man was standing in front of them. He was (and this term is only meaningful if you're a girl) hot.

"What do you want, Cole?" asked the White Lighter.

"This one wants you. She and her friend are two of those sorceresses," said Cole. "Cadance and Cati, this is Leo. Leo, this is Cadance and Cati. And that's Charlie sitting behind Cadance and Cati. And that's Kala the bartender."

Cadance, Cati, and Kala were all staring at Leo with open mouths. Charlie rolled his eyes at them.

"He's married," reminded Cole.

"So," said Leo trying to break the awkward silence. "You guys need help?"

"No," said Cadance. "I was going to slap you really hard to try and take out my anger on the Powers that Be but I'm not going to do that now."

"You're Cadance Dumbledore, aren't you?" asked Leo. "They warned us against you."

"Do I have a wanted poster?" asked Cadance. "Because I've been getting 'You're Cadance Dumbledore, aren't you?' a lot lately."

"Maybe you should start wearing a name tag," said Kala.

"Yeah, and it would have to say 'Hello, my name is Trouble' so everyone would know who you are," said Cole.

"Do you know each other well?" asked Leo looking confused.

"We're all old drinking buddies," said Charlie. "Speaking of drinking, Kala, another beer."

"Beer!" exclaimed Cati holding up an empty beer mug.

"Ice water!" called Cadance.

"Kala, I'll have a beer," said Cole. "Leo, do you-?"

"No, I'll have to pass because they're calling," said Leo. "Probably because I answered the call of a demon."

"Tell them Cadance Dumbledore says 'Do your jobs you bunch of dimwitted monstrosities'," said Cadance.

"I don't think I can say that," said Leo.

"Well, I suppose I understand," said Cadance. Then she added in and undertone to Cati, "But only because he's really cute."

"Well, I must be going," said Leo. "It was nice meeting you all. Cole I think Phoebe wants to talk to you." He orbed out.

"Great, now she's going to finalize our divorce," said Cole.

"Leo was hot," said Cadance.

"I'm never going to see her again."

"And I'm not talking about Ewan McGregor hot. It's more like Josh Hartnett in Majorca hot," said Cadance.

"Maybe someone will be able to vanquish me," said Cole downing his beer and standing up. "Kala put this on my tab."

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Kala. "Out of curiosity, are you going to pay your tab before you get someone to vanquish you?"

"Yeah, I'll pay it when I come back tonight," said Cole. "Oh, add their drinks and their next round on my tab, too." Cadance, Cati, and Charlie cheered.

"Good-bye," said Cole. He walked out of the bar.

Cadance turned her head to look at the knife stuck in the wall. She summoned it with her telekinetic powers. "Kala, would you like to take a crack at it?" she asked. She handed the knife to Kala.

Kala studied it. "Hmm," said Kala. "Let me check it with my Ministry cross-reference."

Just then, the door opened. "We're looking for two sorceresses and a wizard!" called someone.

The whole bar turned and pointed towards Cadance, Cati, and Charlie.

"Thank you!"

"Bill! Drew!" called Kala looking up from her book.

Drew was carrying Frank under his arm. Bill was still looking slightly hung over. "What'll it be, slick?" asked Kala.

"No beer for him," said Cadance.

"You'd think that after all that sleeping you did you would have slept off that hangover," said Drew. "And Cati, get rid of this duck."

"Frank! You can't make me get rid of Frank! I love him!" exclaimed Cati.

"Where are you going to keep him?" asked Drew. "There's no one at my house. You can't keep him in Hogsmeade. Our apartments are owned by the Ministry. We're just living in them."

"I can hide him under my bed," said Cati.

"That is no place for a duck," said Drew.

Kala looked up from the cross-reference. She blinked at Frank and he quacked. "Cati, I'll take him. He's sweet," said Kala petting Frank on the head.

"Thanks, Kala," said Cati. "I know you'll take good care of him unlike someone I know."

"Kala, I think I need a drink," said Drew.

"I'll get it, Kala," said Cadance. "You just get back to the cross- reference." She hopped over the bar.

"Oh are you going to put on that short skirt that you and Cati had to wear when you were barmaids here?" asked Charlie.

"Shut up, Charlie," said Cati. "We needed jobs while we were going through our Auror training."

"Yeah, and I needed two gals who could keep a rough crowd under control while balancing a tray of drinks."

"Here, Drew," said Cadance sliding a drink down the bar to him.

"Ha! Found it, Cadance," said Kala. "This knife belongs to-" She scanned the page. "You're not going to believe this. There are three types of knives that match this description. One belongs to a lower-level demon, another belongs to an upper-level demon, and the third is slightly different. It has a-" She froze. "Cadance pass me that knife." Cadance passed it to her. Kala flipped it upside down and looked at the bottom of the hilt. "Oh you gotta be shittin' me," sad Kala. "A skull with a shake head protruding out of its mouth. The Dark Mark. It's a Death Eater's knife. That only narrows it down to a lot of people."

"No wait, Kala. Lucas said that it was a demon," said Cadance. "So the demon must be part human like Cole."

"That would narrow it down a little more," said Kala.

Cadance looked at her watch. "I better get back. I need to supervise Quidditch Tryouts."

"Oh, I'm coming," said Cati. "Boys?"

"We'll be there right after we run up a bit of a bar tab," said Drew.

"Drew, it's 10 o'clock. Isn't that a little early to be getting' drunk?" asked Cati.

"Yeah, and didn't you do enough of that last night?" asked Cadance.

"Compared to you two, we drank nothing," said Charlie.

"Again, not my fault," said Cadance. "I didn't choose to drink. I believe I even said that I wanted no alcohol."

"Just don't come back to Hogwarts for the Order Meeting drunk tonight," said Cati.

Cadance and Cati Apparated out and into Hogsmeade. They ran to the Quidditch Pitch. Professor McGonagall was in the stands waiting. Harry and Ron had gotten there early to fly around the Pitch.

"Hey, Minerva," said Cadance happily.

"You look happy. Did you vanquish that demon?" asked McGonagall.

"How'd you know about that demon?" asked Cadance.

"Oh please. I've been the Deputy Headmistress here since before you were born. I know everything that goes on around here, whether I find it out myself or your uncle tells me," said McGonagall. "So did you get it?"

"No. We went to Tipsy's but no demon there could I.D. the knife. Kala checked it to her cross-reference but all she was able to tell me was that it was, surprise surprise, a Death Eaters knife."

"We think it might be a half-demon half-human because another demon tipped us off that it was a demon," said Cati.

"Half-demon?" questioned McGonagall. "Like you friend Balthazar?"

"Call him Cole. He doesn't want to be known as a demon," said Cadance.

"I'm just saying that there are not many half-demons running around. How do you know it wasn't him?" asked Minerva.

"Because he wouldn't risk it. He's still in love with that witch and she's already mad and thinks that 'the evil inside him' is too strong for him to be good. He wouldn't risk losing what little faith that she has left in him," said Cadance.

"Cadance, he's a demon," said McGonagall.

"Demon or not he's still in love. Love is love," said Cadance.

"What do you know about being in love?" asked a voice from behind. They turned around and Fred and George had climbed into the stands, their brooms over their shoulders.

"Oh, I know plenty about being in love," said Cadance.

"Well, have you ever been in love?" asked Fred.

"No, of course not. But you don't have to have ever been in love to know about it," said Cadance as if it were the obvious answer. "But we can ask Cati if I'm right. She is an expert an expert at being in love."

"Cadance, you're a dead woman," said Cati. Cadance lunged out of Cati's reach and dove behind McGonagall. Cati began to chase Cadance around McGonagall. Cati began to chase Cadance around McGonagall.

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall. Both Cadance and Cati froze. "We're one hundred feet in the air, use common sense for god's sake."

"Hey, I can fly," said Cadance.

"Only in Animagus form," said McGonagall.

"Your point?" asked Cadance.

"I suppose I don't have one," said McGonagall.

"Just checking," said Cadance.

"So where are Angelina, Alicia, and Katie?" asked Cati.

"I don't know," said George. "Somewhere between that mean suit of armor and the door we lost them. I think they got sidetracked."

"Like by they Gryffindor Common Room?" asked Cadance.

"Probably," answered Fred.

"Eighteen-year-old girls are so weird," said George.

"Trust me," said McGonagall. "No matter how weird they are, they cannot beat Cadance and Cati when they were going through that yoga, peace- meditating, pacifist stage."

"Cadance and Cati went through a pacifist stage?" asked George. "I don't believe it."

"Oh they did," said McGonagall. "I get an urgent owl from the Ministry one day asking me to please send Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to pick up their nieces because they are in an unstable mental state and 'not at all like themselves'. Well, Professor Dumbledore was out of town and Professor Snape was busy. So of course, I went to go get them, thinking that they were attacked by a demon they couldn't handle and had been traumatized or something like that. Well, I get there and they are in their cubicles doing yoga. And as if that wasn't enough Bob Reynolds tells me that they wouldn't fight a few demons. They were like that for a full two months."

"So what finally snapped them out of it?" asked Fred.

"I don't know," said McGonagall. "One day, apparently, they just came into work, back to their normal selves."

"So what did it?" asked George turning to Cadance and Cati.

"What's keeping Angelina, Alicia, and Katie?" asked Cadance evading his question.

"Yeah," said Cati. "We should go fid them. Tryouts start in an hour."

"Yeah, let's go," said Cadance. They ran down the stairs. McGonagall, Fred, and George saw them running across the lawns and up to the castle.

"Well, that was odd," said Fred.

"Normal for them," said George.

"So what're we doing at the Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. I don't find out until I get there," said McGonagall.

Just then, Charlie climbed up into the stands. "Have you seen Cadance?" he asked.

"They went to find our three missing Chasers," said Fred.

"Try the Gryffindor Common Room," said George.

"Thanks," said Charlie. He turned and went back down the way he came.

"So you think he's finally going to tell her?" asked Fred when Charlie was gone.

"I hope not. If he waits until January I win seven Galleons," said McGonagall.

"So how do you think Gryffindor's going to be this year?" asked George.

"You two are definitely horrible conversation starters," said McGonagall shaking her head.

"What do you want to talk about then?" asked Fred.

"Those three detentions you still owe me from last year," said McGonagall.

"Professor, there just weren't enough detention days in the school year," said George.

Then Bill and Drew came up into the stands. They were staggering slightly and they looked kind of glossy-eyed.

"Oh dear Lord," said McGonagall. "You two are drunk."

"Well, gee," slurred Drew. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Professor, we're not as think as you drunk we are," said Bill.

Cadance and Cati returned at this point. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Charlie were with them. "I think we're going to have to have a chat with Kala about when to cut them off," said Cati.

Bull but his arm around Cati's shoulders. "Hello," he said dazedly. He was grinning.

"You're really, really drunk," said Cati.

"You're really, really purty," said Bill.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Drew. "That's sobering!"

"Oh my goodness, Charlie," said Cadance. "I think your drunken brother is hitting on Cati."

"Cati, are you going to sober him up?" asked Drew raising his eyebrows at Cati suggestively.

"Hey, hey, hey," said McGonagall. "None of that."

"C'mon, Bill, I think it's time you go home. I'll take you there," said Charlie. He pried his brother off of Cati and pushed him towards the stairs.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think he's more truthful when he's drunk," said Cadance once they had gone.

"Cadance!" exclaimed Cati. "That's it. The next time I see your sister she's dead meat. She started all this with a comment back before the welcoming feast."

"Cati, please refrain from killing students," said McGonagall. "And someone call Potter and Weasley in here so we can get this tryout going. Students are already gathering down on the field."

"Ron! Harry!" exclaimed George. "Let's get this tryout rolling! If we get finished early, maybe Cadance and Cati will settle their argument in a death match on brooms fifty feet in the air!"

"GEORGE!"

Our new chasers will be," said Harry. "The Smith triplets!"

"And our new beaters are," said Ron. "Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Congratulations."

Gary, Zelda, and Agatha Smith were a bit odd, even by Cadance and Cati's standards. They were 2nd Years. They had been doing that freaky psychic triplet thing throughout the whole tryout. One would throw the Quaffle into the middle of nowhere and one of the other two would pop in out of nowhere and catch it. Fred and George tried to see if they had the twin psychic thing going on but all they managed to do was hit their sister when her back was turned and make McGonagall very angry.

Ginny and Seamus were excellent Beaters. Dean Thomas, according to Seamus, had refused to come to the tryout and had locked himself in the dormitory in protest of Quidditch and support of Soccer. "He'll come out eventually," was all that Ron had to say about it.

They tryout was just letting out when Charlie came back. He congratulated his sister on making the team then walked over to Cadance and Cati. "So, how's Bill?" asked Cati.

"Yeah," said Cadance. "How drunk is Cati's boyfriend."

"CADANCE!" exclaimed Cati. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!"

"Uh oh," said Cadance as she realized that Cati was serious. She bolted out of the Quidditch Pitch with Cati in close pursuit. She ran up to the school and ran down the hallways until she got to her classroom. She ran in and locked the door with about seven different Charms. Cati began pounding on the door.

"Cadance, what the hell are you doing?"

Cadance spun around and saw Sirius and Remus standing near her desk. "Fleeing for my life," she answered. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you," said Remus.

"Why?" asked Cadance.

"To tell you that Professor Dumbledore is moving up our Order Meeting to right after dinner instead of midnight," said Sirius.

"So you waited for me in my classroom?" asked Cadance. "On a Saturday? When there was very little chance of me being in my classroom?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "That sounds about right."

"Sirius, sit in my chair," said Cadance.

"Why don't you sit in your chair?" asked Sirius.

"Because I expect that you switched it with an exploding chair," said Cadance.

"Damn," said Sirius. "I told you that she'd figure it out. She practically invented the exploding chair. I told you that we needed to do the nose-biting teacup!"

"She doesn't drink tea!" argued Remus.

"Why don't you go and try the exploding chair on Snape?" asked Cadance.

"Okay," said Sirius shrugging. He grabbed the chair from behind Cadance's desk and dragged it to the door. He opened it, and Cati came in.

"Damn," said Cadance. Cati began chasing her around her desk. Remus and Sirius shrugged then headed off towards the dungeons.

"Cati, I was just joking with you!" exclaimed Cadance.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Cati.

"AHHHH!" Cadance ran out of her classroom with Cati close behind her. "HELP!" She ran back outside and out to the Quidditch Pitch. She ran and dove behind Charlie, who was talking with Fred and George. "Somebody stop her! She's trying to kill me!"

"CATALIN AND CADANCE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

"DETENTION!"

"HAHAHA! YOU GOT DETENTION!"

"OW THAT HURT!"

"CHARLIE, GET OFF MY FOOT!"

"Ewwww, there is a giant rat over here."

"RAT!"

"LET'S GET IT!"

"GET IT NOW BEFORE IT CAN TRANSFORM!"

"Wait a sec. FALSE ALARM! IT'S A NORMAL RAT!"

"Oh boy."

"Right. I think we overreacted a little."

"Yeah, maybe just a little."

"Welcome back, Order," said Dumbledore smiling and looking around the room. "Why are we all so quiet tonight? Usually at this time Cadance and Catalin are stirring up some sort of trouble."

"We got detention," said Cadance.

"I didn't know you can get detention," said Dumbledore.

"They can now," said McGonagall.

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to understand," said Dumbledore. "What did you do?"

"Well, I told Cati-"

"CADANCE, STOP IT!"

"I WAS ONLY JOKING!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"That's more like it," said Dumbledore. "But if I can have your attention please I would like to start the meeting."

"Okay, we'll be quiet for a little bit," said Cadance.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "Now as you know, Halloween is coming. This year, Hogwarts is going to have a Halloween Party where everyone comes in costumes."

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall looked at him as if he was crazy. "Costumes," said McGonagall. "You've got to be kidding me, Albus."

"I'm quite serious, I assure you," said Dumbledore. "Muggles do it all the time."

"You want to copy off of people who burned us at the stakes because why?" questioned McGonagall.

"All of Hogsmeade will be invited as well," said Dumbledore

"I think it sounds like fun," said Cadance.

"Yeah," agreed Cati enthusiastically.

"No surprise there," said Moody rolling his eyes. Hagrid chuckled.

"Not to put a damper on the festivities or sound too paranoid but isn't having a party like this an invitation for a Death Eater attack?" asked Cadance.

"Now you're thinking like an Auror," said Dumbledore. "That's why I'm bringing it up. I want all of you there just in case."

Arabella Figg's hand was up in the air. "Do we have to wear a costume?"

"No," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Minerva, Severus, but you two do have to wear costumes. You work here." Snape and McGonagall groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick that day," said Snape.

"Oh, Uncle Severus, It'll be fun," said Cati.

"Yeah," said Drew. "And we'll take tons of pictures of you in your lovely costume to add to our collection of embarrassing pictures in the family album."

"I thought I burned that," muttered Snape under his breath.

"The four houses will need to be informed that all of them are permitted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for a Halloween costume," said Dumbledore.

They discussed various other Order stuff that this author is not going to bore you with, as none of it was very interesting anyway. Dumbledore then dismissed the Order. He, Snape, Hagrid, Moody, and Drew left, but the rest stayed sitting around the table.

"Hey, Cadance," said Cati. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you're thinking that that Leo guy was really, really cute," said Cadance.

"No," said Cati. "I was thinking about Halloween costumes. Two words: Charlie's Angels."

"Good idea. One problem though," said Cadance. "We need a third angel."

Cadance and Cati looked at McGonagall and Arabella. "No," they both said at the exact same time.

"Bill, will you be the third angel?" asked Cati sticking out her lower lip and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You're nuts," said Bill.

"But Bill, I love you!" exclaimed Cati

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Cadance. "You all told me I was nuts, but I was right!"

"Cadance, I was trying to butter him up so that he'd be the third angel!" argued Cati.

"You're all nuts," said Bill. "I gotta go. I have to work early tomorrow."

"Bye, Bill!" said Cadance enthusiastically. Bill said his goodbyes and left.

"Hey, Charlie," said Cadance. "Will you be Charlie from Charlie's Angels for Halloween?"

"If it'll make you be quiet," answered Charlie.

"Yes! We can put you under an invisibility cloak and you can carry around a white speaker outside of the invisibility cloak!" said Cati. "Because you never see Charlie!"

"If it'll make you be quiet," said Charlie.

"We still need a third angel," said Cati. "We can find someone I guess. But anyways, Cadance, back to your previous thoughts before I interrupted them. Leo. He was so hot."

"So far I hear no being quiet," said Charlie. "You're about to lose your Charlie."

Cadance and Cati closed their mouths. "Whoa," said Sirius. "They're quiet. Charlie, keep that threat over their heads." Cadance stuck her tongue out at Sirius and Cati gave him the look.

Cadance and Cati were sitting in Cadance's classroom the next day trying to figure out their third angel problem. "Let's go sit in the Gryffindor Common Room since its empty. We do our best thinking there," said Cadance. "Like that time we thought up that great plan to charm the Slytherin flag so that it would scream 'Go Gryffindor' during the Quidditch match during our fourth year."

"Okay, let's go," said Cati. They went into the Gryffindor Common Room to find that it wasn't quite as empty as they thought. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a table doing some homework. "Aren't you three supposed to be in Hogsmeade getting a Halloween costume for Wednesday?"

"We already did," said Ron. "Hermione made us rush back so that we can finish our Charms essay, which isn't due until Tuesday anyway."

"Don't you feel better knowing that you got it out of the way?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," said Ron. "So what are you two doing in here?"

"We do our best thinking in the Gryffindor Common Room," said Cadance. She stood perfectly still for a few seconds and then said, "That's it! I know where we can get a third angel!"

"Where?" asked Cati.

"Hold on a second, I'm thinking about how we're going to get around the rules," said Cadance.

Cati looked at her intently. "Oh no. Cadance, there's no way you can get me to break that rule."

"Cati, don't read my mind until after I finish thinking up a plan," said Cadance.

"Cadance, we can't do that!" exclaimed Cati. "They'll chop off our heads and roast us alive!"

"No they won't, they're pacifists!"

"Then they'll make us listen to kooky music until our ears bleed!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cati! Besides, I think I've found away around that rule. As long as we can find that blasted mirror!"

"Cadance, you aren't talking about the mirror that I think you're talking about, are you?" asked Cati. "Because we don't know where it is! And how would that mirror help us anyways!"

"The inscription," said Cadance. "The inscription at the top."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but as you are screaming at each other right next to us," said Harry. "What are you talking about?"

"A mirror. A mirror that lets you see-" began Cadance. "Never mind, Cati's right. It's a long shot."

"Let's you see your heart's desire?" asked Harry. "The Mirror of Erised. Is that what you're talking about?"

"I told you we do all our best thinking in the Gryffindor Common Room!" exclaimed Cadance. "What do you know about the Mirror of Erised? Do you know where it is?"

"I know where it _was_," said Harry. "Third Floor Corridor, down the trap door, and through a couple of chambers. Maybe it's still there."

"Harry, you are the greatest," said Cadance. "Cati, let's go. We'll pick up Sirius on the way. He'll be psychologically wounded if we don't let him in on this."

"Okay," said Cati.

"It's not going to work until October 31st," said a voice in the back of Cadance's mind.

"I don't think it's going to work until Halloween," said Cadance.

"Why not?" asked Cati.

"Because a little voice in the back of my head said so," answered Cadance.

"Bob's back?" asked Cati.

"No, it wasn't Bob," said Cadance.

"Does this mean that another ghost has moved into the back of your head?" asked Cati.

"No, but I think we should listen to it anyway," said Cadance. "I think it may be my subconscious. You know. My smart subconscious that helps me remember all those spells."

It was Halloween. It was early in the morning. It was so early it was dark. This author is beginning to wonder why she has been creating sentences as if she was in first grade. Cadance and Cati met Sirius in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. "What is all of this about?" asked Sirius. "It's so early its dark outside." (A/N: I told you.)

"We have a surprise," said Cadance. She and Cati burst into giggles.

"What is it?" asked Sirius. "And why couldn't it wait until the light of day?"

"It's a secret," said Cati. She and Cadance started giggling again.

Sirius stared intently at them for a few seconds. "I'm going back to bed," he said.

"No! You didn't get your surprise yet," said Cadance. "Although, I must say, it might be more of a surprise for Harry." She and Cati started giggling again.

Just then, the portrait hole opened and Harry came out. "What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Sirius. "Don't you know that normal people should be asleep unless the abnormal ones wake them up?"

"Yeah, but I knew that Cadance and Cati were going to wake you up, and I know where they're planning on taking you, but I don't know why. I want to know why, so I woke up and came down here," said Harry.

"How did you know we were going to wake Sirius up?" asked Cadance.

"You two are loud," said Harry.

"From now on we're going to have to use inside voices," said Cati in a barely audible voice. "Okay so let's go." She and Cadance led the way to the third floor corridor. They walked to the door at the end. Cadance unlocked it. They walked in. No Fluffy.

"Okay, down the trapdoor," said Cadance. She opened up the door. "Cati, would you like to go first?"

"Sure," said Cati. She hopped down. Sirius followed, then Harry, and Cadance went last.

They went through the various chambers. None of the various enchantments were there. Harry was beginning to wonder whether or not the Mirror of Erised would be there. But when they came to the last chamber, the mirror was right where it had been five years earlier.

"Wow, it does exist," said Cati. "Cadance, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Cadance opened her mouth to make some Bill-ish remark but Cati cut her off. "On this issue. Only on this issue."

"Is that the Mirror of Erised?" asked Sirius.

"Yup," said Cadance.

"How did it get here?" asked Sirius cocking his head to the side as he stared at the mirror.

"I don't know," said Cadance doing the same. "And I don't care either. The point is it's here."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Harry.

"We're going to resurrect the dead," said Cadance.

"What!" exclaimed Sirius and Harry at the same time.

"I'm just kidding," said Cadance. Harry and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "We're going to summon them."

"Oh, that's better!" exclaimed Sirius sarcastically.

"Harry, stand in front of the mirror," said Cadance. "While you're here, you might as well be useful." Harry did as he was told. "Do you see your parents?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Okay, that's good," said Cadance. "Cati? Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Cati.

"Okay, we need to read the inscription," said Cadance. "See it along the top?"

"Of course," said Cati.

"What language is that?" asked Sirius.

"A dead language. A very dead language. Most of the spells in the Book of Light are in it," said Cadance.

"Do you speak it?" asked Sirius.

"ylt ne ulf," answered Cadance.

"ylet anut rofnu," added Cati.

"rehtob ewod yh w?" asked Cadance. "eguagnal sih tetah ew"

"seguagnal da ed doogehtl lategs yugda beht," said Cati.

Sirius and Harry looked at them like they were crazy. "Okay, let's do this. Are you ready?" asked Cadance. Cati nodded.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," they recited.

Suddenly, Lily and James Potter were visible to not only Harry, but to Cadance, Cati, and Sirius. "Well, it's about time," said Lily.

"It's been October 31st for a few hours now," said James.

"Whoa," said Harry. "They can talk now."

"Yeah, and they can even step out of the mirror," said Cadance. It was true. James had already hopped down and was now offering Lily his hand to help her down. Harry hugged his parents.

"We were starting to think that you had ignored my message, Cadance," said Lily. "And that you had tried on Sunday when you wanted to and it didn't work and you weren't going to come back today."

"You're my smart subconscious?" asked Cadance.

"No, of course not," said Lily. "But I knew that if you had tried on Sunday it wouldn't work. I knew that if you were to make this work it would have to be today. Halloween on its own is a powerful day, but it's also the anniversary of our death and that makes it particularly powerful for us."

"How long do you have?" asked Harry.

"Only until midnight," said Lily. "And that's only if they don't interfere."

"Oh don't worry about them," said Cadance. She and Cati started giggling again.

"Why?" asked James as he looked at them as if they had done something wrong, which they probably did.

"Cadance Rose Dumbledore, how many times do I have I asked you not to lock Elders in your office?" asked a mysterious voice from behind them.

They all turned to see, shock of all shocks, Dumbledore. "Hey, I resent that," said Cadance. "You haven't asked me not to lock members of the White Lighter Council in my office at all. This is the first time I've ever done this."

"Did you let the scary Elder go?" asked Cati.

"No," said Dumbledore. "Cadance is going to." Cadance sighed. "Sometime after midnight," he added with a smile.

"I love you," said Cadance. "You're my favorite uncle."

"I'm your only uncle," said Dumbledore. "So why don't you tell James and Lily the reason why you called them."

"We need a third angel," said Cadance. "Lily would you be interested?"

"Perhaps if I knew what you were talking about I would," said Lily.

"We'll explain on our way up to my room," said Cadance as she grabbed Lily's arm and started dragging her out of the corridor and grabbing Cati on her way past. That left Sirius, James, and Harry in the chamber with Dumbledore.

"Let's go get breakfast," said Sirius.

"Pancakes!" exclaimed James. He, Sirius, and Harry ran out of the chamber.

Dumbledore looked at the mirror. "The Mirror of Erised," he said shaking his head. "How on earth did those two think this one up? I need to start giving them more credit because that was really an ingenious plan. But I'll never let them know I think that."

A few hours later, after giving Remus Lupin the shock of his life, eating large amounts of pancakes, and keeping students away from Cadance's classroom so they don't accidentally release the pacifistic horror within, Sirius Black and James Potter were sitting in the Great Hall watching the professors and few of the Order Members decorate the Great Hall.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to get up and help," said Cadance. She and Cati were levitating Jack o' Lanterns so that they floated above the tables.

"No but it would probably kill us," said Lily. "You do remember the time we let them decorate the house for Christmas when I took you shopping, don't you?"

"Ooh, that was bad," said Cadance. "You've got a point."

Later on that night, the Halloween party-type feast was just beginning. The House tables were pushed to the side, but not so far that they couldn't be sat at. There was a large open area in the middle of the Great Hall so that everyone could talk, but so far most people stayed with people within their own house. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs would mix a little with each other more than the Slytherins. Basically everyone stayed away from the Slytherins.

Professor Snape had risen to the occasion beautifully. Instead of seeing this party as a chance for ultimate embarrassment, he changed it around so that he was showing his menacing side. He put on his most menacing robes and cloak and went as a vampire. This squashed Cati's hopes that he would go as a giant pumpkin.

Dumbledore, under Cadance's insistence, went as Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings. Cadance was sure that he was a dead ringer for Gandalf and that all he had to do was put on grey robes and a grey hat and he could be his twin brother. So that's what Dumbledore did.

Lily did agree to be Charlie's Angels with Cadance and Cati. Charlie went under and invisibility cloak and held a white speaker outside of it. However, he enjoyed hiding the speaker and running up behind Cadance and scaring the crap out of her. This he did often. Cati convinced Drew to be Bosley, but only because the costume wouldn't be too embarrassing for him.

Continuing with a Lord of the Rings theme, Sirius went as Legolas. He borrowed one of Cati's bows and was forbidden from touching an arrow.

Another theme going around was a Star Wars theme. Harry had decided to go as Luke Skywalker. James thought that it was only appropriate that he go as Darth Vader. Bill went as Obi Won Kenobi. Perhaps the funniest of that group was Professor Flitwick, who went as Yoda.

Ron went as Robin Hood and Hermione went as a Princess. Remus, most appropriately, went as a werewolf. Professor McGonagall went as a muggle witch. Arabella Figg went as the Wicked Witch of the West. Mr. Weasley had come with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley went as a muggle and Mrs. Weasley didn't dress up, but instead wore her Halloween best. Nobody could really figure out what Hagrid went as, but as it did look menacing, everyone was afraid to ask.

Perhaps the funniest costume there was Fred and George Weasley. They went as girls. Jen and Ginny dressed the same and went as twins.

Everything ran smoothly until about halfway through.

McGonagall grabbed Cadance's arm, yanking her out of the way just before Charlie could try to scare her again (the last time he scared her, she had said that she had been scared half to death and Charlie wanted to see what would happen if she was scared half to death twice). "Cadance, look," said McGonagall. "Even with Order Members, this hall is way too crowded."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cadance.

"There are too many people in this room," said McGonagall.

"So you're the Fire Marshall now?" asked Cadance a little confused.

"No, no, no," said McGonagall. "I didn't mean that there are more people than allowed in this room. I meant that there are more people here than were invited."

"Party crashers?" asked Cadance.

"No," said McGonagall. "Well, yes, in a way. Look. There are more people in this room than there are students, teachers, and Order Members."

"Well, we did also invite all the people living in Hogsmeade," said Cadance.

"Yes, but that's not that many people," said McGonagall. "Mostly Aurors, and a little less than half of the Hogwarts Aurors are taking their shift outside. I'm telling you, there are some people here who weren't invited."

"I think you're very paranoid," said Cadance simply.

"I think there are black robes underneath that person's costume," said McGonagall nodding to a guy standing off to the side. "And he is wearing a mask."

"Oh my god, you think he's a Death Eater," said Cadance shaking her head. "Do you want me to find out?"

"What are you going to do?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm going to go up to him and ask him if he's a Death Eater," said Cadance as if it were very obvious what she was going to do.

"Be careful," said McGonagall.

Cadance rolled her eyes and walked up to the guy. She glanced quickly down at his feet. There were black robes sticking out from underneath. She glanced back at Minerva then back to the guy. "Are you a Death Eater?" she asked.

"No," he said looking down at her and then back to where he was looking before.

"Are you sure?" asked Cadance. "Because you look a little like a Death Eater."

"I'm not."

"You also talk kinda like a Death Eater. And you sure do smell like one," said Cadance.

The man looked down at her. Before Cadance had time to react, he whipped out a wand and blasted the floor. Cadance was thrown back to where McGonagall was standing. All eyes in the Great Hall were either on the man or on Cadance and most hands had reached for wands. The hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop (Sirius, put that pin back in your pocket. Now is not the time).

"Yeah, I'd definitely say he was a Death Eater," said Cadance breaking the silence.

"And so is that guy over there," said McGonagall pointing to a man who had just thrown off his costume to reveal Death Eater robes. "And him over there. And him. And that whole table over there."

"Well this is just peachy," said Cati readying herself with a fireball. Charlie threw off the invisibility cloak and reached for his wand.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and more Death Eaters filed in.

"Okay, that's it! Who just said 'things can't get any worse'!" exclaimed Cadance. "Obviously someone said it because things just got worse."

"Guilty," said Sirius raising his hand.

"You're a dead man if we make it out of this alive," said Cadance shaking her finger at him.

"Nobody move!" ordered one Death Eater. "And put that fireball away, Ms. Nuperson."

"Do it, Cati," said Drew. Cati closed her hand and the fireball was extinguished.

Just then, all of the Death Eaters turned towards the door and bowed. Everyone's hearts stopped as one man walked into the room with another Death Eater following at his heels.

"Sirius!" reprimanded Cadance.

"I didn't say it this time, I swear," said Sirius.

The man let out a horrible maniac-like laugh.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," said Cati shaking her head.

"Potter, your mother isn't here to die for you this time," laughed Voldemort. Lily stepped in front of her son with her eyes narrowed menacingly at Voldemort. James, too, stepped up. "Where the hell did you come from? No fair! Albus, you're cheating! You're not allowed to raise the dead to help you win!"

"Stop whining, Tom," said Dumbledore. "You and I both know that you can't hurt Harry as long as I'm around. I know that your little rat told you about the Timponium Charm. So that means that your fight is with me tonight."

END CHAPTER


	27. Halloween Part II

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own it if you recognize it as someone else's. I do own a few things. I don't own most things.  
  
A/N: By the way, for those of you who can't understand the language that Cadance and Cati were speaking at the end of Chapter 26, I suggest you read it backwards. Just like the Mirror of Erised. Read the inscription backwards and you get "I show not your face but your hearts desire". Keep that in mind, as the language does might come up again.  
  
Everyone remembers the "Betty" conversation in an earlier chapter (basically Cadance insisted that everyone refer to the Dark Lord as Betty if they won't refer to him as Voldemort). Betty references will appear in this chapter.  
  
"Stop whining, Tom," said Dumbledore. "You and I both know that you can't hurt Harry as long as I'm around. I know that your little rat told you about the Timponium Charm. So that means that your fight is with me tonight."  
  
"Fine," said Voldemort. "I was going to shoot a few spells into the crowd first. I was going to give you a chance to round up a few of these Death Eaters. But you want to get right to it. Let's go." Voldemort rose his wand into the air.  
  
"Slow down a second, Tom," said Dumbledore. "Not in here. I will not risk the lives of my students and colleagues."  
  
"Well where in the bloody hell do you want to go?!" asked Voldemort. "The Quidditch Pitch?!"  
  
"That will work perfectly," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Voldemort. "I was only joking you know."  
  
"Yes, well, in your joking you stumbled across a good idea," said Dumbledore. Then he added in an undertone, "For once."  
  
"Fine, let's go," said Voldemort angrily.  
  
"I'll meet you there in five minutes," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What? Why? Where are you going?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I'm old," said Dumbledore. "I walk slower than you do."  
  
"Who said anything about walking?" asked Voldemort. He snapped his fingers and both he and Dumbledore were gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Cadance. "Damn!"  
  
"Nobody move! We're in control here. Put all your wands away!" exclaimed the Death Eater that Cadance had gone up to. "And if I see just one fireball this turns into open war!" Charlie grabbed Cadance's arms and pinned them to her sides just in case she liked the idea of an open war.  
  
"Charlie, my sister is in here. Do you really think I'm going to start an open war?" asked Cadance exasperatedly.  
  
"Good point," said Charlie letting go.  
  
"We are in charge here," said the Death Eater. "If we tell you to jump up and down and then stand on your head, you sure as hell better jump up and down and then stand on your head."  
  
"Hey, Hitler?" asked Cadance calmly. "What happens if we refuse?" The Death Eater threw off his hood and took off his mask. "Lucius Malfoy," said Cadance. "I should have seen that one coming." Harry looked over to see what Draco Malfoy's reaction was to this revelation. To his surprise, Malfoy was not present. Neither was Crabbe or Goyle. Harry decided he would have to tell someone as soon as he got the chance.  
  
"First off," said Malfoy. "If you call me Hitler one more time, I'm going to Avada you on the spot. Second off, if you refuse to do as we tell you, we'll Avada you on the spot."  
  
"Fine, geez, I was just checking," said Cadance rolling her eyes.  
  
"Death Eaters!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Over here. It's time we have a brief meeting."  
  
Cadance nudged Charlie and they started sneaking over to where Lily and James were standing with Harry. They motioned for Cati and Remus to follow. Sirius had already started over.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Cati once she got there.  
  
"Lily, James?" asked Cadance. "Can you two still orb?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," said James looking towards Lily.  
  
"One of you needs to stay here, and the other one needs to orb me to the Quidditch Pitch," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, no," said Charlie. "We need you here. And it's too dangerous."  
  
"Charlie's right," said Cati. "Cadance, we need you here."  
  
"All right, I'll make a deal with you," said Cadance. "If one of you orb down to the Quidditch Pitch and keep an eye on my uncle, I'll stay and kick some Death Eater ass."  
  
"Deal," said Lily. "James, I'll go. You stay here with Harry." She kissed him for a long time.  
  
"Are you two looking to break Cati and Bill's record?" asked Cadance as they finally broke off.  
  
"Bye, Harry," said Lily kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be back before I get sucked back into the mirror at midnight. I promise."  
  
"Hurry up, it's 8 o'clock already," said Sirius.  
  
"Cover me," said Lily. They all checked to make sure the Death Eaters were still busy and then they scooted in front of her in a we're-not-covering- someone sort of way. She orbed out. None of the Death Eaters noticed, although a few Gryffindors did look over but looked quickly back to where they originally were.  
  
"We need to get a message to all the Order Members and teachers without the stupid minions of Betty seeing," said Cadance. "Tell them to wait for Cati and I to provide a distraction and then wait for a signal to attack from Mr. Weasley."  
  
"I'll go," said Cati. "Sneakiness is my middle name."  
  
"I thought your middle name was Marie," said Charlie giving her a weird look. Cati whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I'll meet you back here," said Cati. She slunk off sneakily.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Okay, now Charlie and I will go to Mr. Weasley, and find out exactly what he wants us to do," said Cadance. "We'll meet you back here." Charlie and Cadance began slinking to the Head Table where Mr. Weasley was sitting with Mrs. Weasley and a few teachers.  
  
Cadance and Charlie snuck behind the head table and tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder. He and Mrs. Weasley turned around.  
  
"So what do we do, boss?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Boss?" said Mr. Weasley confused.  
  
"Yes, you are the Minister of Magic," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh, right, the Minister of Magic," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Look, we got every member of the Order plus all the teachers waiting for you command after Cati and I provide a distraction," said Cadance.  
  
"You hear that, dear, you have people waiting for your command," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"What are you going to do for a distraction?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I don't know. We'll improvise," said Cadance.  
  
"Just be careful," said Mr. Weasley. "After you start the distraction I'll give a signal, then we'll all attack. Just make sure the students don't get hurt."  
  
Cadance and Charlie started sneaking back to where they were meeting the others. Cati and Cadance started over to where the Death Eaters were still meeting. They were breaking away. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. He opened his mouth to speak but Cadance and Cati were up by them in a second. "Hey, guess what," said Cadance excitedly.  
  
"What?" asked Malfoy angrily.  
  
"We know something you don't know," said Cati. "Shh! It's a secret."  
  
"What is it?" asked Malfoy suspiciously.  
  
They looked left than right simultaneously. Then they leaned forward a little bit. "That guy over there," whispered Cadance pointing to a random Death Eater. "I think that he's really a she."  
  
Malfoy glanced inconspicuously toward where she pointed. Out of the corner of her eye, Cadance saw Mr. Weasley give the signal. "Cati, duck!" exclaimed Cadance as a rush of spells was sent towards their way. Cati and Cadance hit the ground.  
  
Several Death Eaters were knocked out. Cadance and Cati crawled back over to where Sirius, James, Harry, and Charlie were. "There are too many of them," said Cadance. "They may be stupid, but we don't have enough people to counter them."  
  
"What are our resources?" asked James.  
  
"Resources?" asked Cati. "What the hell are you thinking? We're in the frickin' Great Hall!"  
  
Cadance looked around. "We've got about 24 wands, Cati's and my firepower and one White Lighter against about 50 Death Eaters," she said.  
  
"And there's an Elder locked in your classroom!" exclaimed Cati. "A powerful Elder!"  
  
"Right," said Cadance. She thought intently for a second. Then her gaze fell to James's costume. "Does that light saber work?"  
  
"I don't know," said James.  
  
"Give me it," said Cadance. James gave it to her and she pushed the button. The light saber turned on. It was red. "Harry, give me yours." Harry gave her the light saber that came attached to his belt. "Here, Cati," said Cadance tossing one to Cati. "Let's go release the horror within my office."  
  
Cati grinned evilly. She turned on her light saber. Her and Cati jumped out and headed through the Great Hall, blocking spells with the light sabers. Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.  
  
"Out of my way," said Cadance.  
  
"Running away," said Malfoy. "You're a coward. And your parents were cowards, too."  
  
"Do you know what it feels like to have a laser thrust through you and splitting you in two?" asked Cadance. "Because you're about to. Step aside."  
  
Malfoy stepped sideways and sneered at them. "As you wish."  
  
"This isn't over Malfoy," said Cadance. "I'll be back."  
  
Cadance and Cati ran out of the Great Hall and turned off their light sabers.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was at Lucius Malfoy's side as soon as they were gone. "Follow them," hissed Malfoy.  
  
Cadance and Cati were running through the hallways and made it to Cadance's classroom. Cati kicked the door open. The Elder was tied to a chair in the front of the classroom. She had a piece of packing tape across her mouth. Cati rushed in and ripped the tape off. Cadance closed and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Untie me at once!" exclaimed the Elder. Cati began untying her.  
  
"Death Eaters are attacking and we need your help," said Cadance.  
  
"What? You want my help after tying me up and putting me in your classroom!" exclaimed the Elder. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Let's start over," said Cadance. "Hi, my name is Cadance Dumbledore. I'm a full-time professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm also a part-time Auror. I admit that I'm a bit of a troublemaker but I promise I'll try to be better if you just help us." She held out her hand for the White Lighter to shake it.  
  
The Head of the White Lighter Council looked at her suspiciously and then she sighed. She took her hand. "My name is Prudence McGrady. I am a full-time Elder; Head Elder to be exact. Your mischief has really made you a pain in all our asses, but I'm willing to give you another chance. I will help you."  
  
"Thank you," said Cadance. "I don't mean to put a stop to this touching moment but we should probably go now."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Prudence. All three started towards the door, when Pettigrew stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Cati, Prue," said Cadance. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."  
  
"Be careful," said Cati.  
  
"And it's Prudence, not Prue," said Prudence.  
  
"Got it," said Cadance. "Here, take these." She tossed her light saber to Cati. Prudence put her hand on Cati's shoulder and orbed into the Great Hall.  
  
"Peter," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance," said Peter.  
  
"You're a rat, you know that, right?" said Cadance.  
  
"I try," said Pettigrew. "Do you remember everything I taught you?"  
  
"Every motion, every strike, every defense," said Cadance. "Would you like to see first hand?"  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Pettigrew.  
  
"I figured," said Cadance. She summoned two swords from behind her desk, sending one towards Pettigrew. Cadance started throwing pushing desks off to the side so that the middle was open.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"I've been ready for 15 years," said Cadance. She took the first strike. Pettigrew blocked it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Bill and Charlie had flipped a table and were using it as a fort. Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, and Drew had joined them. Prudence and Cati had orbed in right in front of it. "Hello, James," said Prudence.  
  
"I'm not going, you can't make me," said James grabbing onto Harry's arm as if to anchor himself down.  
  
"James, chill out," said Cati rolling her eyes. "Prudence is here to help."  
  
"Oh okay," said James letting go of Harry.  
  
"So," said Cati. "Why don't you whip out some of that White Lighter magic and blow them all up."  
  
"I may be powerful, but I can't do that," said Prudence. "I'm a pacifist!"  
  
Suddenly a spell came flying towards them, narrowly hitting Cati. Bill grabbed her wrist and Sirius grabbed Prudence's and they pulled them behind the table.  
  
"I think you should un-pacify yourself or we're all dead," said Cati.  
  
"It's a little crowded in here," said Prudence looking around. She waved her hand and suddenly, in a swirl of white lights, all of the students in the Hall disappeared.  
  
"Uh, Prudence?" asked James staring at where Harry had been. "Where'd you send them?"  
  
"Hmm?" asked Prudence. "Oh! Uh, they're in their Common Rooms. Unless they were really injured. Then they're in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Nice," said Cati smiling and shaking her head in approval.  
  
"Out of sheer curiosity," began Charlie. "Where's Cadance."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Cati. "She's sword fighting Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" was the reaction from several people.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asked Prudence.  
  
"You practically signed her Death Certificate by letting her even attempt it," said Charlie.  
  
"Catalin, you didn't tell me that!" exclaimed Prudence throwing her arms down. As she did this, all of the Death Eaters fell flat on the floor.  
  
"I thought you said that you were a pacifist," said Sirius.  
  
"I thought I was," said Prudence.  
  
"James, maybe you and Prudence should head to the Quidditch Pitch while we go rescue Cadance from the mad rat," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said James.  
  
"Why?" asked Prudence.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," said James. "Let's go." He and Prudence both orbed out.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. "Cati, Charlie, Bill and I will go find Cadance. Remus and Drew, you need to check on the students."  
  
"Translation," said Drew. "We need to go make sure that Harry's all right while the only other two that can sword fight goes with you to rescue Cadance because she is, once again, in over her head."  
  
"Exactly," said Sirius. "Plus, Drew, you're the most level-headed of these three. If I send them, they'll frighten the first years."  
  
"I see your point," said Drew.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on," said Sirius. Bill, Charlie, and Cati followed him down the hallway. "Where exactly did you leave Cadance?"  
  
"In her classroom," answered Cati.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Sirius. He started to run and the other three followed suite. They reached Cadance's classroom. Inside, one of the most gruesome battle since Helm's Deep was taking place. Cadance and Pettigrew had both not escaped all of each other's blows. Both were bleeding badly.  
  
"Freeze, Peter!" exclaimed Sirius whipping out his wand. Cati armed herself with a fireball. Bill and Charlie had also pulled out their wands.  
  
Both Cadance and Peter stopped sword fighting and stared at them for a second. Then Peter grabbed Cadance's wrist and pulled her towards him, causing her to drop her sword, and holding her at sword point. "Un-arm yourselves or she dies," he said acidly.  
  
Sirius, Bill, and Charlie lowered their wands. Cati was hesitant, however, to put out her fireball.  
  
"Cati, put it out," said Charlie.  
  
"You won't kill Cadance," said Cati. "You don't have it in you. You're a coward."  
  
In a flash, Pettigrew whipped an athame out of his robes and threw it at Cati. She ducked and the athame flew out into the hallway.  
  
Cadance tried to break away from Pettigrew. He held her wrist tighter.  
  
"Reg nolon ereh yats. Gni eb luo fenog eb!" said Cati. Cadance's wrist was dislodged from his grip and he was thrown against the wall as if being yanked by an invisible person. He was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Someone needs to run and go get Drew and Remus. And someone should run down to the Quidditch Pitch and get one of our lovely White Lighter buddies," said Charlie.  
  
"I'll run to the Quidditch Pitch," said Sirius. "Bill and Cati, why don't you run and find Drew and Remus. Try the Gryffindor Common Room. Cadance and Charlie can tie up Pettigrew and then we'll meet in the Great Hall."  
  
Sirius ran towards the Quidditch Pitch while Bill and Cati ran towards the Gryffindor common Room.  
  
When Sirius arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, he saw Voldemort and Dumbledore. They were both shooting spells at each other. Sirius ran over to where Lily, James, and Prudence were. When he reached them he rested his hands on his knees and began panting heavily. "They both are pretty beaten up," said James. "And Dumbledore seems to be getting tired. But he's still more powerful."  
  
"James, shut up a sec," said Sirius panting. "We need one of you up at the school. We have Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I'll go," said James.  
  
Sirius grabbed James's arm. "C'mon. Orb me. Faster. Orb me. Faster." James orbed him and Sirius out of the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Meanwhile, Bill and Cati were on their quest to find Drew and Remus. They ran through the hallway and into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Remus and Drew were trying to explain to the Gryffindors exactly what was going on without emotionally scarring them. They turned and looked when Bill and Cati came into the Common Room. "We got Pettigrew and he's all knocked out and junk."  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Drew. All four of them started back for the Great Hall. The reached it at the exact same time that Sirius and James orbed in.  
  
"Where's Cadance and Charlie with Pettigrew?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know," said Bill.  
  
Just then, Charlie came in carrying Cadance, who was bleeding profusely and unconscious. "What happened?!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Pettigrew," said Charlie. "He came to and pulled out another athame. I stunned him but not before he could throw it. It hit Cadance." By this time, McGonagall, Snape and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made their way over.  
  
"Holy shit," said Bill. "Very nice, Cadance. All but one of the Death Eaters was unconscious, and you still managed to get yourself in some deep- ass trouble."  
  
Cati dug her head into Bill's shoulder. "Eww. Blood," she said.  
  
"You're a wimp," said Bill.  
  
"Damn proud of it."  
  
Charlie laid Cadance down on the ground. "James, can you heal her?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I think so," said James. He knelt down and put his hands over Cadance. White Lights emerged and Cadance's wounds disappeared.  
  
"Is the blood gone?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yes," said Bill. "You can look now."  
  
"I'll go get Pettigrew," said Drew. He walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She's coming to," said Charlie  
  
Cadance's eyes opened and she sat bolt upright. "Okay, where is he!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"She almost died and the first thing that she thinks of is Pettigrew," said McGonagall throwing her hands into the air and shaking her head.  
  
"Calm down," said Charlie. "He's knocked out in your office. We already sent Drew to go get him."  
  
"I have an idea," said Cadance. "What did you do with all the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Eh, Minerva just had everyone pile them over there," said Bill nodding towards the side where they were all tied up. Drew walked in with Pettigrew, unconscious, in tow. Pettigrew was tied up.  
  
"Eynek awa," said Cadance. All the Death Eaters, including Pettigrew, started to come to. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." She was grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh no," said McGonagall. "She's smiling. This can't be good."  
  
"Cadance, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Cati grinning.  
  
"Depends," said Cadance. "We're you reading my mind?"  
  
"Yes," confessed Cati.  
  
"Then yes," said Cadance. "I was thinking what you think I was thinking."  
  
"Ohh," said Cati. "I love it."  
  
Meanwhile, on the Quidditch Pitch, Voldemort and Dumbledore were in intense battle. Dumbledore, being old (not just old, but old), was beginning to get tired. Voldemort showed no signs of tiring. Lily and Prudence stood off to the side, unable to aid Dumbledore in anyway.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" cried Dumbledore for about the thirteenth time. This time, however, it worked. "Give up, Tom." Voldemort was on the ground, his wand out of his reach.  
  
"You think you're so god damned powerful don't you?" asked Voldemort icily.  
  
"As a matter of fact," said Dumbledore, "I'm not. There are a few people more powerful than I."  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Lily from the side. "And one of them is going to kick your ass!"  
  
"You'll never win," said Voldemort. "I will destroy you, I will destroy your line, I will destroy young Potter, and I will destroy the heir of Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily and Prudence began laughing hysterically from off on the side.  
  
"Why do all the good guys laugh when I say that?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Tom, turn yourself in," said Dumbledore. "You've been beat."  
  
"Yes, well, the good guys aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves," said Voldemort. "Regno lon ereh yats. Thgil fog ni eb enog eb." Dumbledore flew backwards and hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Voldemort grabbed his wand just as Dumbledore was getting to his feet. There wands were pointed at each other once again. "This is not over," said Voldemort coldly. He snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"What a chicken," said Lily. "That is the man whose name everyone fears?"  
  
"He'll be back," said Dumbledore. "He has a score to settle. Let's get back to the castle. There has been a strange new turn of events, and I want to see what Cadance has to say about it."  
  
"Okay," said Prudence. Lily put her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and they all orbed into the Great Hall. When they got there, the sight that greeted them was not one that they would have expected.  
  
All of the Death Eaters were suspended from the ceiling in four or five big clusters. Pettigrew was suspended on his own. They were all being raised and lowered by a pulley system, originating from one strong rope attached to the wall. Some people were hitting them with baseball bats. They were charmed to raise and lower themselves.  
  
"Oh my god," said Dumbledore. He closed his eyes. "Let me guess. Cadance?"  
  
"Hey, we tried to stop her, but she was very insistent," said Sirius who had a bat in his hand. He looked at it, then threw it over his shoulder and grinned innocently. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come from the Gryffindor Common Room to watch the fun when James had gone in to check on Harry.  
  
"Uncle Albus, have you ever heard of a piñata?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, we just turned the Death Eaters into giant piñatas," said Cadance. "Do you want to try? C'mon, it's fun. Take a whack at a Death Eater. Pettigrew is over there."  
  
"Please tell me you haven't seriously been beating the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Cati.  
  
"YES!" exclaimed all the Death Eaters suspended from the ceiling.  
  
"This has got to be the most irresponsible plan the two of you have ever come up with, Cadance and Cati," said Dumbledore. "Someone get them down from there."  
  
"Okay," said Cati. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and cut the rope that held them all. They fell and hit the ground with a series of dull thuds and groans of pain.  
  
"Cadance Rose Dumbledore and Catalin Marie Nuperson," said Prudence. "We leave you two-"  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" exclaimed McGonagall from the Head Table on the side. She, along with the Order Members who hadn't partaken in the beating of the Death Eaters, the other teachers, and various other guests who hadn't chosen to go home after the Death Eaters were knocked unconscious by Prudence, had been sitting at the Head Table discussing the night's events. "I am the only one who is allowed to use their middle names!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Minerva," said Prudence.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" said McGonagall. "It's no wonder you've been appointed Head of the White Lighter Council. You've never met a rule you didn't like. You've always been like that. Break some rules, have some fun."  
  
"Ladies?" asked Sirius. "Am I mistaken or do you two know each other? No, you know what? I don't wanna no."  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "Go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I want to have a word with the so-called mature adults of this room. More specifically, Cadance and Catalin." Cadance and Cati exchanged a glance.  
  
"Oh, we are in so much trouble," whispered Cati to Cadance.  
  
"Oh yeah," whispered Cadance. "We're dead meat."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started walking to towards the exit of the Great Hall. All of a sudden, Voldemort stepped into the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone was on their feet with wands out.  
  
"Oh shit," said Cadance.  
  
"Lord Voldemort comes into the Great Hall and all you have to say is 'oh shit'?" asked McGonagall.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione froze.  
  
"Ah, young Harry," said Voldemort. "Wait around a while. You'll witness a few deaths before your own comes about."  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Cati. "He's, what, 16 years old?"  
  
"Cati, don't provoke the Dark Lord," said Cadance.  
  
"I'm not provoking the Dark Lord," argued Cati.  
  
"Yes you are," said Cadance.  
  
"No I'm not," said Cati. "Hey, Voldie? Am I provoking you?"  
  
"CATI!" exclaimed Charlie, Bill, and Cadance.  
  
"Cati, stop annoying the Dark Lord!" exclaimed Cadance. "It's not his fault his plans keep getting messed up!"  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "I'll make a deal with you. You give me my Death Eaters that you captured, Potter, and the two loud mouths over there and I'll leave quietly."  
  
"Hey! I object!" exclaimed Cadance. "We aren't that loud!"  
  
"Tom," said Dumbledore. "Just leave."  
  
"Uncle Albus, you're not being a good host," said Cadance. "Rushing the guest out the door that quickly. Why doesn't he stay awhile? I'm sure that we can get a few Aurors in here. And we got an entire Order. It could be fun. Almost as fun as the Death Eater piñatas." The Death Eaters protested.  
  
"You turned my evil minions into piñatas!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"Let's put you on ice for awhile," said Cadance. She waved her arms in an effort to freeze him. Voldemort laughed. "Uh oh. He's not freezing."  
  
"Cadance, I meant to tell you after I was finished yelling at you," said Dumbledore. "He sent me flying with a spell."  
  
"He disarmed you?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "He didn't use a wand."  
  
"What?" asked Cadance. Then she understood. "Ohhhhh. That would make him- ?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh," said Cadance. "But then I know of something that can temporarily take care of him. Cati?"  
  
"Good idea," said Cati.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea," said Cadance. "Now."  
  
"Emoc lewton erau oy. Gni eblu ofen ogeb!" exclaimed Cadance and Cati at the same time.  
  
But Voldemort countered them. At the same time they recited their spell, he said "Emoc lewton erau oy. Thgil etihw fosec ruos en ogeb!"  
  
Their spells hit in the middle causing an explosion that caused everyone to be blasted off their feet. Voldemort snapped his fingers and all of the Death Eaters were released. They got up and stood by Voldemort.  
  
"This really sucks," said Cadance.  
  
"You know what's even suckier?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, James?" answered Cadance.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock," answered James. "We only have one more hour."  
  
"Don't worry," said Voldemort. "I'll make it quick then. Dumbledore, you and young Potter come with me and I'll spare the rest of the people in this room. Refuse and I give my Death Eaters permission to attack."  
  
"Why would you even ask that question?" asked Cati. "You are such a moron."  
  
"CATI!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus, and James.  
  
"Go away, Tom," said Dumbledore. "Just leave. Take your Death Eaters and go."  
  
"Well, you see, Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "I could go right now. But I'd have to take a hostage."  
  
"I dare you to try and take one," said Sirius grabbing Harry and Hermione's wrists and pulling them behind them while Remus grabbed Ron's wrist and did the same.  
  
"Oh, thank you, but I've already got my hostage. Actually, I have two," said Voldemort.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Cadance.  
  
Voldemort snapped his fingers and two black-robed demons came in escorting Jen and Ginny.  
  
"You bastard," said Cadance filling with rage.  
  
"Thank you," said Voldemort with a sweeping bow. "So what'll it be, Dumbledore? You lose your niece and her friend, who happens to be the Minister's daughter, or you and Potter come with us. Make your decision wisely."  
  
"How could you be so evil?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Years and years of practice," said Voldemort.  
  
"Hey, Voldie?" asked Cadance. "Can I talk to my uncle for a second?"  
  
"Sure," said Voldemort. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Someone record that Voldemort did a nice thing today. I want it on a calendar some day," said Cadance walking to her uncle. "Uncle Albus, what are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"I have no clue," said Dumbledore. "I don't really know."  
  
"I have an idea," said Cadance. "But you're not going to like it."  
  
"What is it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We have to forfeit our ultimate bargaining chips," said Cadance. "The Book of Light and the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Maybe," said Dumbledore. "It's worth a shot." He turned to address Voldemort.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" asked Voldemort smiling evilly.  
  
"We want to offer you a different trade," said Dumbledore. "If you release my niece and Ginny Weasley we'll give you the Book of Shadows and the Book of Light."  
  
"How about if I release one and you add the Book of Shadows and the Book of Light into our previous trade?" asked Voldemort  
  
"Please," said Cadance, now resorting to pleading. "Please let them go."  
  
"You're all trying my patience," stated Voldemort. "I'm going to have to kill one of you to show you that I am very serious." He covered his eyes and pointed his wand blindly. It fell on Cati. "You lose. Avada Kedavra." Cati fell.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Ministry.  
  
About 10 Aurors were seated around a circular table in a very important meeting.  
  
"Marcus," said one roughly. "Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish," said Marcus.  
  
"I have a feeling we've forgotten something."  
  
"Hogwarts! Get the Aurors together! We were supposed to be there two hours ago!"  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Cati fell. She hit the ground with a dull thud. She felt a weight being lifted from her. Was this dieing? She didn't think that dieing would feel exactly as living did.  
  
This is when Catalin Nuperson realized that she was not dead. She tried to open her eyes but could not. Instead she had to listen to all the sounds around her.  
  
Some screams. Some spells fired. She then heard as two more bodies hit the ground beside her. Or was it three? She heard the sound of many boots clicking on the stone floor as many people walked swiftly down the corridor. Cati finally forced herself to open her eyes. She was looking into her uncle's eyes. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were knocked out of the way before the spell could hit you," said Snape.  
  
"Out of the way?" asked Cati. "By who?"  
  
Snape paused. "By Drew."  
  
Cati sat bolt upright and let it sink in.  
  
"Bill! Bill, god Damnit, you're supposed to be the best curse-breaker around! Get the god-damn door open!"  
  
"I'm working on it, Cadance!"  
  
"Work faster, my sister is out there!"  
  
"So is mine, Cadance! I'm working on it!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cati whipping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Voldemort ran," said Snape. "And he took Jennifer Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley with him. And he put a curse on the door so we can't get out."  
  
"Look out Bill. I'm going to try using a little of my own magic," said Cadance. Bill stepped to the side. She threw a fireball at the door. It hit the door and backfired. Cadance ducked and it went flying over her head and hit the table behind her, causing it to catch fire. Professor Dumbledore put it out with a wave of his wand.  
  
"Good news," said Bill. "I now know what charm this is. The bad news is I have no clue how to break it. More good news. It's only temporary."  
  
"Temporary?" repeated Cadance. "Temporary! Look out, I'm blowing it up!" She was about to wave her hands to blow up the door but Sirius grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Are you nuts!" exclaimed Sirius. "Anything you do just backfires! You're going to blow us all up!"  
  
"Lily, James, Prudence," said Dumbledore. "Try to orb." They did. White lights started bouncing off the walls and then they hit the floor of the Great Hall.  
  
"Damnit," said Cadance.  
  
"There are people coming up from Hogsmeade," said Professor McGonagall. She was looking out the window. "I think they're Aurors."  
  
"The window," said Cadance. "The window! We can climb out the window! We can meet the Aurors and cut off Moldy Voldie as he comes out the door."  
  
"Too late," said McGonagall. "Voldemort just walked out the front door. And here come the Aurors."  
  
"Okay, someone break the window," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, why don't we just leave this one to the Aurors?" asked Bill.  
  
"Because my sister is out there and so is yours!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Yes, and our friend is dead!" exclaimed Bill.  
  
"I know and I don't want any more to die!"  
  
"Cadance, is right," said Cati sounding choked up. "We can't leave it up to those Aurors."  
  
"But out the window!?" asked Bill.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. We're on the first floor," said Cadance throwing a fireball through the window. "Cati, why don't you stay here?"  
  
Cati's eyes fell on her dead brother's face. "No," said Cati. "I'm coming."  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "I'll go first." She slid out. One by one, the people trapped in the Great Hall slid out the window until only Sirius was left inside with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"You stay here," said Sirius. "If you even come within a five meter radius of this window you'll be in big trouble." He slid out the window.  
  
"Okay, I have an idea," said Cadance. "We need to sneak over and attack the two Death Eaters that have a hold of Jen and Ginny. And then we let the Aurors take care of the rest. I mean they are a good 2 or 3 hours late. They can take this fight, we did the last one."  
  
"First of all," said McGonagall. "While I agree with that, that is a horrible mentality and we should all be ashamed of ourselves. Second of all, I'd like to point out that the two Death Eaters we're aiming for are at the back of the group and you'd be pleased to know, Cadance, that your sister and Ginny are putting up a royal struggle that would put even one of yours below it."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Cadance.  
  
* * * Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting down at one of the tables. "I think that we should go over the facts," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because it's something to do," said Hermione. "First of all, we have continued a tradition of something exciting happening on Halloween by being attacked by Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy ends up revealing his self to us."  
  
"And meanwhile, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and a few other Slytherins are missing," said Harry. "And then Voldemort attacks again. And then he takes Ginny and Jen as hostages and everyone else just hopped out the window."  
  
"Wow, that sounded almost not weird up until the end," said Ron.  
  
"Guys," said Hermione. "Do you know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"We're in a room with a dead man," said Hermione. They all looked at each other.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.  
  
* * * "It's almost midnight," said James to Lily and Harry. They were sitting in Cadance's classroom. After rescuing Jen and Ginny and sending them back to the Common Room, as there was currently no room in the Hospital Wing and they weren't injured anyway, they had gone there to avoid questions that might arise should the many reporters that were crawling around Hogwarts see them. They hadn't talked much. There was nothing more that needed said. Yes, Voldemort had attacked. And, yes, Drew Nuperson was dead. That was all there was to it. It's painful to know that someone had died, but they couldn't talk about that. Not yet.  
  
Just then Sirius and Remus walked into the room. "Okay, Cati's bunking with Cadance and Minerva, Snape is hiding from everyone down in the dungeons, Professor Dumbledore is swamped with paperwork and Professor Trelawney keeps bugging him, and Cadance just punched a reporter."  
  
"Why?" asked James.  
  
"She tried to break into her Common Room to try to talk to Cati. Cadance just lost it," said Sirius shrugging.  
  
"What else is new?" asked Lily. "Who was it?"  
  
"Rita Skeeter," answered Remus.  
  
"Oh, well, then she deserved it," said James.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Remus.  
  
The clock struck once, twice, three times.  
  
"Uh oh," said Lily. She kissed Harry's forehead. James clamped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Four times. Five times. Six times. Seven times. Eight times. Nine times.  
  
"Goodbye," said James  
  
Ten. Eleven. Twelve. They were gone.  
  
END CHAPTER 


	28. Flashbacks!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If you recognize it as someone else, then I don't own it.  
  
Notes. Nachoman: (love the name, by the way) I'm glad that you liked it so much. Cadance will of course make use of the term "Betty" more often. In one chapter coming up in particular she uses very often. ::grins evilly:: If you thought the previous chapters were funny, just wait until that chapter. The only other thing I'm going to say about it is: It's just like Cadance to make a serious situation funny.  
  
"C'mon, Cati," said Cadance.  
  
"I can't do it," said Cati. Cadance and Cati were standing out in front of Drew's house. It had been about two weeks since Drew's death.  
  
"Cati, this is unhealthy," said Cadance. "I'm going to be right here with you. And if Bill and Charlie ever get their lazy asses out of bed they'll be here, too."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Cati. She got the key out from under the welcome mat and opened the door. They stepped into Drew's house.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I don't know," said Cati. "How about the living room?"  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "What exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"His will," said Cati.  
  
"You think Drew actually bothered to make a will?" asked Cadance.  
  
"You did," said Cati.  
  
"No," said Cadance. "I wrote something down on a spare piece of parchment and put it in an envelope and wrote on the front 'to be opened only after I die'. There's a difference."  
  
"Yeah, well, I know that Drew wrote out a will," said Cati. They began looking for it. They searched in every nook and crevice in the house but they could not find it. "Maybe he hid it in the wall. I'll be right back." Cati ran out the back door.  
  
Cadance shook her head and looked underneath the coffee table in the living room. There was a box. She opened it. Inside was a scrapbook. Cati came running back inside with a sledge hammer. "Cati, I found your scrapbook!" exclaimed Cadance. Just then, Bill and Charlie walked in the front door.  
  
"Cati, what are you doing with that sledge hammer?" asked Bill.  
  
"I'm looking for Drew's will," said Cati taking a whack at the wall. She peered inside. "Nope. Not in here."  
  
Cadance was looking through Cati's scrapbook. "Awwww, Cati, look how cute we were," said Cadance. "Do you remember the day this picture was taken?" Cati looked over.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember," said Cati. "That was they day that Mrs. Weasley brought Fred and George home from the hospital."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Charlie.  
  
**flashback***  
  
"Bill, be careful," said Mrs. Weasley. She was letting eight-year-old Bill hold Fred and George. "Now isn't that sweet. Okay, honey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go get Percy up from his nap." She walked out of the living room and up the stairs.  
  
Cadance and Cati squinted their eyes at the two babies. "They're so bald," said Cati.  
  
"Yeah, and they're so little," said Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm their big brother," said Bill proudly. He stood up. Unfortunately he wasn't holding the babies as tightly as he thought he was and they slid out of his hands. They began crying.  
  
"You broke them, you broke them!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"I'm telling mum!" exclaimed Charlie  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"You know, that actually explains a lot," said Charlie.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well who dropped Cadance then?" asked Bill.  
  
"You," said Charlie.  
  
"Bill! You dropped me!"  
  
"Well, who dropped Cati?" asked Bill.  
  
"Still you," said Charlie.  
  
"Bill!"  
  
"Okay, so I'm not good with babies! So sue me!" exclaimed Bill.  
  
Cadance turned the page in the scrapbook. "Aww, do you remember that day?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, when both of our parents were out of town and we stayed with Sirius," said Cati.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Lily! Can you help me here!?" exclaimed Sirius as he carried a sobbing Cadance and Cati, each five-years-old, under each arm into the Potters' kitchen.  
  
"Awww, what did Sirius do to you?" asked Lily. Both girls were in outfits that did not match and their hair was in lop-sided ponytails.  
  
"Sirius can't do our hair!" sobbed Cadance.  
  
"Look at our piggy tails," said Cati sticking out her lower lip. "They're all sideways."  
  
James looked up from his newspaper at the two girls stuck under Sirius's arms and shook his head.  
  
"Lily, can you fix them quick?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Here, put them down," said Lily. Sirius put them down. "Come here, I'll fix your pig tails." They walked over to her and she started straightening out their pig tails.  
  
"So Sirius," said James. "What are you planning on doing today?"  
  
"Sirius is going to take us to pick him up chicks," piped in Cadance.  
  
James lowered his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. Lily was just finishing with their hair. "Sirius, where are you taking them?" asked Lily suspiciously.  
  
"C'mon girls, let's show Lily and James what I taught you," said Sirius.  
  
"This is our friend Sirius," said Cadance indicating to Sirius.  
  
"He is very shy," said Cati doing the same.  
  
"He takes good care of us," said Cadance.  
  
"And he would like your phone number so he can take you out sometime," said Cati.  
  
"You can record up to 10 phrases," said Sirius matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Lily. "You can't use them to get you a girl friend!"  
  
"Why not?" asked James. "That's how I got you. And they couldn't even talk then."  
  
Sirius picked the girls back up and put them under his arms. "Well, we're off," he said.  
  
Just then, Drew came into the room dressed as a cowboy. He pulled out two plastic guns. "Freeze," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance and Cati simultaneously. They froze the entire room.  
  
"Great, how are we going to get down?" asked Cati looking up into Sirius's frozen face. They both began kicking and struggling.  
  
"This is all your fault," said Cadance.  
  
"My fault?" asked Cati.  
  
"Yeah," said Cadance. "He's your brother."  
  
"I can dispute that," said Cati.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"I'm still mad at Sirius because he couldn't do our pig tails," said Cadance.  
  
"How did we get down from there anyway?" asked Cati.  
  
"I don't remember," said Cadance.  
  
"Quick, turn to the next picture," said Cati. Cadance turned the page.  
  
"Awwwwww," said Cadance and Cati at the same time.  
  
"Look, it's all of us on Christmas Eve," said Cati.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Drew, Bill, Charlie, Cadance and Cati were sitting in chairs lined along the wall, dressed in their Christmas best. Drew, Bill, and Charlie were all tugging at their ties. Cadance and Cati were swinging their feet back and forth.  
  
"Now," said Faith Nuperson looking her children and her children's best friends over. "You're going to be on your best behavior or else."  
  
"If I hear one word of misbehavior from your uncle, Cadance Dumbledore, I will bind your powers, so help me god," said Abby Dumbledore.  
  
"And no demon hunting," said Faith. "You're in your good clothes."  
  
"Well, that about covers it," said Abby. "We'll be back as soon as we can. We're sorry that we had to take the night shift tonight but it was the only way we could have tomorrow off."  
  
"Just stay close to Mrs. Weasley or your uncle, Cati and Drew," said Faith.  
  
"Cadance," said Abby. "Remember what I said about your powers. And don't think that your uncle is going to lie for you because even if he does, Minerva won't."  
  
"Bill, Charlie, Drew," said Faith. "If they use their powers to start a food fight like last year, don't join in because you'll find yourselves in trouble too."  
  
Just then Sirius came running by, dressed in his Auroring Uniform. "Hey, we gotta go. The Ministry got word of a possible attack at some village," he said.  
  
"That's just lovely," said Faith. She kissed Cati and Drew. Abby bent down and kissed Cadance's forehead.  
  
"Goodbye," said Abby. They both ran out with Sirius.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Bill. They got up and walked into the Great Hall in a single-file line. They walked up to the Head Table. There were five empty seats in between Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "Don't you all look nice?"  
  
"Mommy says to remind you to tell me to behave myself," said Cadance.  
  
"Do you want to behave yourself?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" asked Cadance.  
  
"If you want to misbehave you can," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Really?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Sure," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cadance stared at him for a second. "That's okay," said Cadance. "I think I'll behave."  
  
"Okay, but it's your choice," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "I'll try to remember that."  
  
"So what do you all want for Christmas?" asked Mr. Weasley looking down the table at them.  
  
"Boogers!" exclaimed Bill, Drew, and Charlie.  
  
"Boogers?" said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Really? How very interesting."  
  
"If they're getting boogers," said Cati. "Then I want Kleenex."  
  
"Me too," said Cadance.  
  
"You had to ask, Arthur," said McGonagall shaking her head.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"Did you guys ever get your boogers?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Shut up, Cadance," said Charlie.  
  
"Oh, look at this picture! Cadance, do you remember this day!?" asked Cati. Cadance looked over at the picture.  
  
"Oh! That was only a few months after that last fun flashback sequence," said Cadance. "That was fun."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Cati, I'm bored," said Cadance. Cadance, Cati, and Drew were spending a week at Hogwarts while their parents were on a mission, but Cadance and Cati were too young to worry about it. Drew was going through a stage where he thought he was too old to hang out with his little sister and her best friend and therefore had locked himself in his room with his comic books.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Cati.  
  
"I don't know," said Cadance.  
  
"Well, I have an idea," said Cati smiling evilly. "C'mon, follow me!"  
  
She and Cati ran through the hallway to Professor Quirrell's room (This was Professor Quirrell before he took a year off and got involved with Voldemort).  
  
"Professor!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Oh, Catalin," said Professor Quirrell. "Cadance. How old are you two now?"  
  
"We're five," said Cati. "But we have a question for you."  
  
"Go ahead," said Professor Quirrell.  
  
"Are there Elves in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Cati.  
  
"Well, yes, deep in the forest there are Elves," said Quirrell.  
  
"We were just curious," said Cati. "Thank you." She and Cadance ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Let's play Lord of the Rings," said Cati. "Let's go find us an Elf!"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
~Hours and hours later~  
  
"Have you seen Cadance and Cati lately, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Severus. "I've been teaching all day."  
  
"I haven't either," said Dumbledore. "And neither has Minerva or Drew."  
  
"Did you check the Gryffindor Common Room?" asked Severus.  
  
"Twice," said Dumbledore. Just then, Professor Quirrell passed by them. "Professor Quirrell? Have you seen Cadance or Cati?"  
  
"Why, yes, I saw them a few hours ago," he said.  
  
"Did the mention what they were planning on doing or where they were going?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Quirrell. "They just asked me if Elves lived in the- oh. I think I know where they went."  
  
"Albus! Severus!" called Professor McGonagall urgently. "I think you better come see this!"  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing by the front door, which was wide open. Dumbledore and Snape came running up to her. A tall man with long silvery hair and pointy ears was on a white horse was riding up to the front door. Cadance and Cati were on the horse with him.  
  
"Can we call you Haldir?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we call you Elrond?" asked Cati.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we call you Legolas?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No."  
  
By now Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were outside and at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Do these two terrors belong to you?" asked the Elf.  
  
"Hey! We're not terrors!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Is that why you tried to put me in shackles and kidnap me?" asked the Elf.  
  
"No," said Cati matter-of-factly.  
  
"Please take them away," said the Elf.  
  
"Thank you for bringing them back," said Dumbledore lifting Cadance off the horse and then lifting Cati.  
  
"Trust me," said the Elf. "We were happy to be rid of them."  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"Yeah, that was fun," said Cadance. "Those were good times."  
  
"Aww, look at all these pictures," said Cati.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Cati, don't provoke the big ugly demon."  
  
***another flashback***  
  
"Cati, don't provoke the lion."  
  
***another flashback***  
  
"Cati, don't provoke the angry Transfiguration Teacher."  
  
***end flashbacks***  
  
"I'm beginning to see a trend," said Charlie.  
  
"Okay," said Cati. "Back to smashing walls." She picked up the sledge hammer and knocked a whole in the nearest wall and smashed a hole in it.  
  
"Hey, Cati!" exclaimed Bill, who had been in the kitchen for the last set of flashbacks.  
  
"Yes, Bill?" answered Cati.  
  
"Could this be the will?" he asked walking out of the kitchen. He held up an envelope that was labeled 'Drew's Will'.  
  
"Uhhh," said Cati. "Yeah?" She took the envelope from him.  
  
"Open it," said Cadance pushing the scrapbook off her lap and onto the couch.  
  
Cati tore open the envelope. "Yep, this is it alright," she said.  
  
"And?" asked Charlie.  
  
"He left everything to," she said skimming the page. "Our dog Fluffy!? I cannot believe this! I've been his sister for how long and he leaves everything to the dog!"  
  
"Cati," said Bill who was reading over her shoulder. "Look at the next line."  
  
Cati read straight from the will. "Just kidding." She blinked twice. "Just kidding?"  
  
"Cati, you don't even have a dog," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh right," said Cati. "I forgot."  
  
"He left everything that's not already yours in this house to you and your uncle," said Bill.  
  
"It's a good thing he made a will or else I would lose the house," said Cati.  
  
"Oh, is that why you were so hell-bent on finding the will?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yeah," said Cati. "The house was left to both of us by our parents so technically he and I each own half the house and I don't want to lose his half because it wasn't willed to me. This house is kinda special."  
  
"Yeah, and it's got that cool closet," said Charlie pointing to the magic closet.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Cadance. She went into the kitchen and when she came back she had a bottle of wine and four wine glasses. "Okay. I think we should have a toast to Drew."  
  
"Definitely," said Charlie grabbing the glasses off of Cadance and setting them on the coffee table.  
  
They poured the wine and raised their glasses. "To Drew!"  
  
* * * "So, how did things go?" asked McGonagall when Cadance walked into their Common Room.  
  
"Fine," said Cadance. "We found Cati's scrap book and Cati laughed for the first time in a week."  
  
"That's good," said McGonagall. "By the way, your uncle says that we have a meeting tonight. The Ministry wants records of who is in the Order of Phoenix."  
  
"Why?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I don't know," said McGonagall. "How is Cati holding up?"  
  
"Death is a part of life. We're Aurors. We see it every day."  
  
"But that's just it, Cadance," said McGonagall. "We're not Aurors. We're teachers. Oh sure, we have a part-time Auroring License but we're definitely teachers, Cadance."  
  
"If we're teachers," said Cadance. "Then the life of a teacher during Voldemort's rise to power sucks."  
  
* * * "So why do we have to fill out these papers again?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Okay," said Bill. "I'm going to explain this one more time and I'll use smaller words this time. Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes," said Cadance.  
  
"Let's say that we're at a battle that we're not supposed to be at. The Ministry is going to want to know why. Well, if we register as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, they'll know. Do you understand?"  
  
"I get what you're saying. I just don't get the concept."  
  
"I give up," said Bill.  
  
"Just fill out the paper, Cadance," said Dumbledore. "Don't ask questions and life will be easier."  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "Why couldn't you have phrased it like that, Bill?"  
  
"Trust me, Cadance," said Bill. "Only your uncle would dare phrase anything like that to you, as we are all still getting over that one incident the last time anyone tried to tell you what to do."  
  
"Good point," said Cadance.  
  
Cati looked over at Bill's paper, trying to discover his middle name. "I don't think so," said Bill flipping his paper over.  
  
"Whatever," said Cati. "One of these days I will find out your middle name."  
  
"Reginald," offered Mr. Weasley. Cati looked like she could have kissed him. She said nothing but instead grinned knowingly.  
  
"So, are we doing anything else this meeting or can Cati and I go demon hunting?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Well, actually," said Dumbledore. "I don't think that's going to work."  
  
"Why not?" asked Cadance. She raised her eyebrows. "Did you go demon hunting and wipe out all the demons already? You know I hate it when you do that. How am I supposed to occupy myself?"  
  
"Actually, Cadance," said Dumbledore. "There is something that Arthur needs to say."  
  
"I'm not telling her," said Mr. Weasley. "I want to live to see grandchildren."  
  
"What?" asked Cadance. "What?"  
  
"Fine I'll say it," said Dumbledore. "Most members of the Ministry feel that anyone connected with this school or this Order in any way should be void of all powers besides that achieved with a wand and in a vote this afternoon it was decided that all Sorcerers and Sorceresses in connection with Hogwarts are to have their powers bound."  
  
"What?! Why!?" exclaimed Cadance and Cati at the exact same time.  
  
"I argued with them until my voice went hoarse, but most of the Ministry Members are dead set against your powers. They're scared," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Somehow it leaked out that Voldemort is a sorcerer. And that little explosion that was caused by Cati and yours powers hitting with Voldemort's dark powers also influenced it," said Dumbledore.  
  
"When are our powers going to be bound?" asked Cadance.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Well, actually, the Ministry Members with the binding potion should have been here five minutes ago," he said. "They're probably waiting in the Great Hall right now. And Jen should be in there, too."  
  
"So now we're dragging her into this?" asked Cadance. "How is that fair?"  
  
"She's a sorceress, too," said Dumbledore. "Now, we'd better get to the Great Hall. We might as well get this over and done with. Cadance, go to your room and get the Book of Light. Don't even think of running."  
  
* * * Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered in the Great Hall. There were five goblets set out on one of the tables and the Book of Light lay open in front of them. Dumbledore, Cadance, Jen, Cati, and McGonagall all took a seat in front of the goblets. Cadance was positioned between Dumbledore and McGonagall just in case she thought of running (hey, you never know when it comes to Cadance).  
  
Bob Reynolds was in charge of the process. "You'll have to drink the potion then say the spell that's in the Book of Light," he said.  
  
"Why do we have to do this so soon?" asked Cadance.  
  
"We didn't want to give you a change to run," said one Ministry Member.  
  
"For the record," said Bob Reynolds. "I was against this whole thing."  
  
"A fat load of help that was," said Cadance. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"One more thing," said Bob Reynolds. "And it only affects two people here. Cadance, Minerva, I'm afraid that this will wipe away your Animagus powers, as well."  
  
"Greeeeeeeat," said Cadance sarcastically. "Are there any more side- affects that we should know about? Headaches? Dizziness? Death?"  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Cadance," said a Ministry Member. "Just drink the potion."  
  
They each drank the potion.  
  
"Now recite the spell," said Bob Reynolds.  
  
At the same time, they all read the spell out of the Book of Light. "In this night and in this hour, we banish away these sacred powers. Powers of the witches rise, course unseen throughout the skies."  
  
The pages of the Book of Light began to turn on their own, slowly at first and then more quickly until it had reached the end and it closed. Cadance reached over and opened the book. All the pages were empty. There was silence for a full 30 seconds.  
  
"Does this mean it worked?" asked a Ministry Member.  
  
"Yes," said Cadance.  
  
"How do you know?" the Ministry Member asked.  
  
"Because I've been trying to blow you up and hasn't worked," said Cadance. "I'm going to bed." She left the hall.  
  
"Do you think she's pissed?" asked Remus once she had gone.  
  
"Let's put it this way," said Cati. "I would hate to be around here tomorrow morning."  
  
"You are going to be around tomorrow morning," said McGonagall. "You've been spending the past two weeks with us, remember?"  
  
"Well, I'm not tonight. You couldn't pay me to be here when Cadance wakes up tomorrow," said Cati. "A piece of advice: Don't make eye contact."  
  
"She'll get over it eventually," said Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Jen, perhaps you should go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Please do not mention any of this to anyone. Let the Hogwarts Grapevine work its own magic on its own."  
  
Jen nodded and followed her uncle out of the Great Hall. "Uncle Albus?" she asked once they had left the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, Jen?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"What's going to happen to all the information in the Book of Light?" she asked. "Is all that information lost forever?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "Someday, the information will be passed to some future descendent."  
  
"You mean if Cadance and I would have to have kids? Like with a guy?" asked Jen.  
  
"As your uncle, I would have to hope that you would be married first," said Dumbledore. "But yes."  
  
They parted, as Jen continued on to the Gryffindor Common Room and Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore sat at his desk. He put his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. Then, there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore lifted his head. "Come in," he said. McGonagall entered. "Yes, Minerva?"  
  
"Albus," began Minerva. "In all my years of knowing you, I have never in my right mind questioned any of your decisions. But now I must. Binding our powers. I just don't like it."  
  
"I don't like it either, Minerva," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Cadance is taking this particularly hard," said McGonagall. "Jen wasn't quite as attached to her powers as Cadance was. She didn't realize that your entire line was centered around those powers. But Cadance does."  
  
"I can't help but remember when Cadance was nine," said Dumbledore. "And Jen was first sent away. And it took you, me, and Charlie Weasley to pry the binding potion out of her hands."  
  
"You seem a bit preoccupied lately. And I don't just mean since Halloween. It started before that."  
  
"I know, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "And I expect I haven't been in a good mood lately either. I gave a few third years detention the other day for raising their voices in the hallway."  
  
"While we're on the topic," said McGonagall. "That night, on Halloween, you really just let into Cadance and Cati without letting them explain themselves."  
  
"Minerva," said Dumbledore. "They had Death Eaters suspended from the ceiling and were letting Sirius whack them with a baseball bat. What explanation could they have?"  
  
"You never bothered to ask how the battle went," said McGonagall. "After you and Voldemort left, I mean."  
  
"I didn't think it was necessary when I walked in to see Death Eaters turned into piñatas," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"We were outnumbered," said McGonagall. "But Cadance and Cati came up with a distraction. And we were still getting our butts kicked. So Cadance and Cati risked their well-being to go and get Prudence out of Cadance's office. But Pettigrew attacked and after a while, Charlie comes in carrying Cadance because Pettigrew got a knife through her." She paused. "You never bothered to ask."  
  
Dumbledore put his head back in his hands. "I didn't know."  
  
"Do you want to go see Cadance?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"She said she was going to bed," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Trust me," said McGonagall. "She's not. She just wanted to spare us her wrath."  
  
"Then let's go," said Dumbledore. He and McGonagall walked to Cadance and McGonagall's Common Room. Dumbledore knocked on Cadance's door. There was no answer. He opened the door. Cadance's room was empty. The door to her wardrobe was wide ajar and her window was wide open.  
  
"Albus, look," said McGonagall. She pointed to Cadance's bed. There was a note on it.  
  
Dumbledore read the note out loud. "Uncle Albus. I'm sorry to run out like this. I promise I'll be back in time for classes on Monday. Cadance."  
  
"How much trouble do you think she can get into in two nights?" asked McGonagall.  
  
Just then, they heard the door to the Common Room open outside as Cati entered. "Cadance, I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't help but think about the blood of the first person who says hello to you tomorrow, as it will be shed!" exclaimed Cati. "You need to get a grip and fast because-" Cati had reached the door to Cadance's room and had realized that she wasn't there. "Where did the grouchy one go?"  
  
"I don't know," said Dumbledore. "She ran."  
  
"What?" asked Cati.  
  
"Can you think of anywhere she might have gone?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I could think of a million places, and each one is as unlikely as the next," said Cati. Then she noticed Cadance's wardrobe. She opened the door the rest of the way. "Her long coat is gone. And so is her belt that had the bullwhip attached to it. And the Indiana Jones hat," said Cati. "And she emptied her shelf of potions."  
  
"Why would she take the potions with her?" asked McGonagall. "She's not a Sorceress any more."  
  
"Yes, but any demon she might meet might not know that," said Cati. She put her hand into the pocket of one of the robes in the wardrobe. "Three of her daggers are missing, too." She ran her hand along the back wall of the wardrobe. "And so are two of her athames."  
  
"But where is she going?" asked Dumbledore. "If anything happens to her-"  
  
"Nothings going to happen," said Cati. "I'm going to go out and find her. To find Cadance, we're going to have to think like Cadance." She pulled another long coat out of Cadance's wardrobe and put it on. She also grabbed a hat and an athame out from under her bed. "If I were Cadance, where would I go?"  
  
Meanwhile, Cadance bolted to the forbidden forest. Once she reached it, she ran along the tree line until she hit the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. She could see the light on in Hagrid's hut off in the distance. "The meeting must have broken up if he's at home," thought Cadance. She walked over to a tree and hoisted herself into one of the branches and sat there, thinking about the events of the last few weeks.  
  
That's when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "You're very predictable, you know that don't you?"  
  
Cadance turned around. Charlie was in the branch above her. He climbed down and sat beside her. "So do you want to tell me why exactly you weren't planning on going to bed like you said you were?"  
  
"I don't know," said Cadance. "I just needed to think about things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Cadance. "I was hoping I'd figure it out when I got here."  
  
"What I don't know is how you were planning on spending the entire weekend in the tree," said Charlie.  
  
"How did you know I planned on being gone the entire weekend?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Like I said," said Charlie. "You're very predictable. So were you going to spend the entire weekend in this tree, Jane?"  
  
"No, of course not," said Cadance. "I was thinking of going to Tipsy's and making Kala listen to me complain."  
  
"You mean you were going to go get drunk?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Sure," said Cadance. "I guess."  
  
"Cool, I'll go with you," said Charlie swinging himself off the branch and offering Cadance a hand.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance as she hopped down. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," said Charlie.  
  
"Hey, if I'm Jane, does that make you Tarzan?" asked Cadance. "Because you were in this tree first."  
  
Charlie looked at her funny and then shook his head. "You are such a cheesebooger," he said.  
  
Just then a bright flash of light lit up the sky like lightning over Hogsmeade. "What was that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Don't look at me," said Charlie. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh my god," said Cadance looking into the sky.  
  
"Oh crap," said Charlie.  
  
"We better get back up to the castle and tell my uncle," said Cadance. "Let's go!" They began running at full speed to the castle. "Look! My uncle is in my room with Minerva and Cati. They must have found my note." Cadance was pointing to a window. The light inside the room revealed the three people inside. "It's only on the second floor. We can get up there faster if we climb."  
  
"You're nuts," said Charlie.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Cadance's room, Cati was trying to figure out where Cadance went. "Okay," said Cati. "I've got it! I know where she is! If I was Cadance and I was dressed like Indiana Jones there is only one place I'd go! Cadance is in Egypt looking for the Lost Ark of the Covenant! Boo- yeah! I'm good!"  
  
"I don't think so, try again," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said Cati. "Maybe she's in Hamunaptra digging up mummies who will come back to life and try to plague the earth!"  
  
"Not even close," said a voice from the window. Charlie Weasley was climbing through.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Cati.  
  
Charlie reached his hand out the window and then pulled Cadance through. "Thanks, Charlie," she said. "Uncle Albus, I-"  
  
Her uncle grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God," he said.  
  
"Can't breathe. Suffocating."  
  
"Sorry," said Dumbledore letting go.  
  
"I told you I'd be back by Monday," said Cadance. "But there's an emergency. You better come to Hogsmeade with us right now."  
  
"Then let's go," said Dumbledore. They hurried out and down to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh my," said McGonagall.  
  
In the sky, letters had formed to spell out a message that was slowly growing brighter. "Join the Dark Side! Power, Wealth, anything you can want! Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," said Cati. "It's like he's running us over and then backing back up over us and then running over us again!"  
  
"Since when does the Dark Lord use advertising?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Since he wanted to spite us," said Charlie.  
  
People were starting to come out of doors. All of the Hogwarts Aurors were out staring at it, nobody saying anything. Fred and George, too, joined the group of people. "Well that's going to be bad for business," said George.  
  
Cadance smacked him in the back of the head. "Show some sensitivity," she said.  
  
"Says the woman dressed up as Indiana Jones," said George, "and has a clone over there who is also dressed like Indiana Jones."  
  
Cadance glanced over at Cati. "Cati? Why are you wearing my clothes?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I needed to think like you in order to find you, said Cati.  
  
"Did it work?" asked George.  
  
"No," said Charlie. "She was guessing Egypt.  
  
"Oh, so if Bill made it home by the time she guessed she found him," said Fred. "How very interesting."  
  
"Fred, you are a dead man," said Cati very calmly.  
  
"Uh oh," said Fred as he ran away with Cati in close pursuit.  
  
Sirius and Remus came running up to Dumbledore. "What the heck is this?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Cadance. "Someone must have seen someone suspicious around. I mean, a good portion of the Order of the Phoenix was returning from Hogwarts. And if a suspicious person was in the tavern, Madame Rosmerta would have sent you an owl, Uncle Albus."  
  
"So?" said Sirius. "Someone could have Apparated in, sent up the message, and Apparated out."  
  
"While that is a possibility," said Cadance. "It still might be a good idea to keep your eyes open for a dirty rat."  
  
"Even he would be gone by now," said Remus.  
  
"I think that we should wipe that thing out of the sky before it's seen all over Europe," said Cadance. "And then go back to the castle and sleep that way we'll be refreshed for the Quidditch Match tomorrow. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand at the message but it didn't disappear. "This is not good," he said waving it again. It still wouldn't disappear.  
  
"It's all right," said Cadance. "I'll write a spell and- oh. Wait a second. I can't anymore. I know now probably isn't the time to mention it, but what the hell are we going to do without powers?"  
  
"Cadance," said Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," said Cadance. "I wasn't planning on saying this, but since I'm going, I might as well keep it up. I, personally, haven't used my wand in at least 3 weeks. I don't go a full day without using my powers. In fact, I used my powers to get ready in the morning. How the hell am I supposed to dry my hair now? Not to mention the loss of my Animagus powers. I had to work hard for those. It wasn't something I was born with, like the powers."  
  
"Cadance," said Sirius, again.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," said. "You know what sucks?"  
  
"CADANCE!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Oh, for the love of god, what?' said Cadance.  
  
"You're rambling," said Sirius.  
  
"So?" asked Cadance as she stuck her foot out to trip Cati in an effort to stop her from killing Fred.  
  
"Never mind," said Sirius. "Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"What?" asked Cadance.  
  
"It's just that you're beginning to sound like your mother," said Sirius.  
  
"Really?" asked Cadance. "Wow, thanks, Sirius. I forgive you for messing up Cati's and my hair when we were little."  
  
"Uhhhhhh, thanks?" said Sirius confusedly.  
  
* * * "Gooooooooooooooood morning everyone! This is Jen Dumbledore and Hermione Granger replacing Lee Jordan as commentators for the next few years! Welcome to the first Quidditch of the season! Your Gryffindor Lions verses those dirty, filthy, stinking, rotten-!"  
  
"JENNIFER DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
"Fine, fine, it is Gryffindor verses Slytherin in today's Quidditch match."  
  
"That's right, Jen," said Hermione taking over. "Now, it's pretty cold out here, and our dear Professors would like us to remind you all to button up, as this game could last several hours."  
  
"Which brings us to our next point!" exclaimed Jen enthusiastically. "If this game lasts past 11:00 then a special guest will be arriving." Professor McGonagall eyed her suspiciously then turned to Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, what is your sister talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Cadance. "You act as if I have something to do with a special guest who will be arriving at approximately 11:00. And you act as if I know that Jen and Hermione were the ones who had the matched moved back to 10:00 instead of at 8:00 like it was previously scheduled for so that there was a better chance that it would last past 11:00."  
  
"Cadance, you are so not subtle," said Charlie shaking his head at her. Charlie, Bill, Cati, Remus, and Sirius were joining McGonagall, Cadance, and the two commentators in the box.  
  
Cadance was hopping up and down trying to keep warm. "I'm so cold," she said.  
  
"Are you wearing my scarf?" asked Charlie.  
  
Cadance looked at the scarf she was wearing. "Oh yeah," said Cadance. "I guess I am. Your mother gave it to me when I went to visit her a few years ago and then I was called out by the Ministry and it was really cold and you know your mother."  
  
"Sometimes I think that she likes you more than she likes me," said Charlie.  
  
"Well, who doesn't?" asked Cadance.  
  
"And they're off!" exclaimed Jen. "The Quaffle is taken by Agatha Smith! Pass to Zelda Smith. Back to Agatha Smith! Score!"  
  
Dumbledore joined them in the stands. "Hello, Uncle Albus!" said Jen passing the megaphone to Hermione. "How are you doing this fine day?"  
  
"Someone's happy today," said Dumbledore.  
  
"A little too happy for a Sorceress who just got her powers stripped," said Cadance.  
  
"And we're back to this," said Charlie shaking his head.  
  
"Not stripped," said Dumbledore. "Bound. There's a difference."  
  
"There is only one bright side to not having powers," said Cadance. "There are no demons attacking. While I love vanquishing demons, I don't have to worry about one attacking during the Quidditch Match and ruining my fun."  
  
"You see? It's not so bad," said Charlie.  
  
"Sure it is," said Cadance. "I'm just trying to be optimistic."  
  
Another 45 minutes went by. The score was tied, 60 all.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, our special guest has arrived!"  
  
"Hello, everyone, this is Lee Jordan coming back to help these two lovely ladies commentate on the first Quidditch Match of the season! It's a pleasure to be back, except I knocked into a Slytherin on the way up here and now I think I need to go disinfect myself."  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Music to my ears, Professor," said Lee. "Music to my ears."  
  
"And Gryffindor scores again! The score is now 70 to 60, with Gryffindor in the lead!"  
  
"You know, this is the Gryffindor Chasers' first game and the Slytherin Chasers have been at this for about four or five years, and Gryffindor is still winning. I guess this just goes to show that Gryffindor truly is the best," said Jen.  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"It wasn't me, Professor!"  
  
"Sorry," said McGonagall. "Force of habit."  
  
"That's okay," said Lee. "I understand."  
  
"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! POTTER'S GOING INTO A DIVE! HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH! GET IT, HARRY! DON'T LET THAT LOUSY MALF-!"  
  
"JENNIFER DUMBLEDORE YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"HE'S GOT IT!" exclaimed Hermione. "Gryffindor wins!"  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
"It wasn't me, Professor McGonagall!" 


	29. Voldemort's Lair with the Nice Wallpaper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as anyone else's. I do not own the planet inhabited by chickens especially.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Lamina Court for letting me use the chicken planet. Check out her story "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn". And then the sequel should be coming out soon. It's called "Is Just To Love". Thanks a bunch. Both for letting me use the chicken planet and for writing such a great story!  
  
A/N: I would like to say something to a few people. Kala: Welcome back to the internet!!!! Don't be a stranger to AIM! I've missed talking to you! Whitelighter Enchantress: POLKARIFIC Cristalfairy: Your review made me soooooo happy!!!! I loved it! It made me want to update sooner. Thanks! Lamina Court: One word. Hearth.  
  
The next few months were uneventful. February passed without a single Death Eater attack anywhere. The first Dueling Club meeting in March was canceled because Cadance and Cati came down with the flu and spent two nights in the hospital wing. Cati, in her campaign for optimism, had commented that if they had had their powers still, they could have blown things up every time they sneezed. Cadance had hit her with a pillow. Madame Pomfrey had yelled at them both.  
  
While February was Death Eater free, March had brought a new sweep of Death Eater attacks. Everyone had just sat down to dinner in the Great Hall when the alarm went off signaling a Death Eater attack. Cadance groaned. "Is this my punishment for locking the Head of the White Lighter Council in my office?!" she exclaimed looking at the ceiling. Cadance and McGonagall got up and ran off. They quickly changed into their Auroring Uniforms. They ran off to Hogsmeade to Apparate to the Ministry to get their assignments. On the way, they passed the Hogwarts Aurors, who were running up to the school in the event that the battle was a distraction so that there was no one at the school to protect it.  
  
"See ya, Cadance, Professor McGonagall," said Cati.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "Come up to the school tomorrow for breakfast. We'll have pancakes."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Cati.  
  
"Did someone say pancakes?" asked Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
"Minerva!" exclaimed Cadance as she shot some spells towards the Death Eaters.  
  
"Yes, Cadance?"  
  
"I. Want. A raise."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Bob Reynolds," said McGonagall as she side-stepped a curse. "If you get that raise, tell him I want one, too."  
  
"Yeah, if we ever make it out of this," said Cadance looking at all the bodies around her.  
  
Several Death Eaters snuck up behind Cadance and McGonagall. They muttered a few choice words. Cadance and McGonagall fell and knew no more.  
  
* * * "You wanted to see me, Uncle Albus?" said Jen as she walked into her uncle's office the next morning.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from a letter at his desk. "I think you better sit down."  
  
* * * Ron looked up from his work when he heard the portrait hole open. Hermione had insisted that they spend the morning doing homework since it was Sunday and there was nothing to do anyway, Harry and Ron had complied and Ginny joined them.  
  
Jen had just come running through the Gryffindor Common Room up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and had slammed the door. "What's wrong with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione looking on after her. "C'mon, Ginny. Let's go find out."  
  
Ginny and Hermione got up and went to Jen's dorm (which was also Ginny's in case you're wondering or didn't know or both or neither or whatever). Hermione knocked on the door. "Jen. Jen, can we come in?"  
  
A muffled reply came from inside. Ginny opened the door. Jen was lying face down on her bed with her head in her pillow. "Jen, what's wrong?"  
  
Another muffled reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," said Hermione.  
  
Jen answered again, clearer this time.  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ginny looked at the ground and then hugged Jen, who was sobbing hysterically.  
  
* * * "Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Cati as she bolted into his office. She was out of breath. She had run all the way up from Hogsmeade. "Professor Dumbledore, there's a rumor going around the Aurors in Hogsmeade."  
  
"I'm afraid it's true," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cati sunk into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "No. It can't be true. It just can't be."  
  
"It is," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cati whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "I have to go," she said.  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore. "You can use my fireplace. The Floo Powder is on the mantle."  
  
She nodded. She used Floo Powder to travel to Charlie's house. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when Cati rolled out of his fireplace.  
  
"Hey, Cate," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Cadance and McGonagall are dead," said Cati.  
  
* * *  
  
The Order of the Phoenix met again that night. Arthur Weasley had contacted Dumbledore to let him know that he would be late. Dumbledore cleared his throat but stayed in his seat and kept his head down. Everyone looked at him. "After yesterday's massacre, we are left without two of our members," he said.  
  
"Maybe they're not dead," said Cati. "The Death Eaters got rid of all the bodies, but that doesn't mean that everyone who was there died. Maybe they're playing a joke on us."  
  
"That would be a sick and twisted joke that not even Cadance would be capable of," said Sirius.  
  
"I can't help but think that if they had had their powers," began Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Remus shaking his head. "It wouldn't have affected anything."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I can't," said Remus. "But, you can't dwell on it."  
  
"I was wondering if perhaps two of you could perhaps take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Transfiguration Professor for the remainder of the year," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll do it," said Cati.  
  
"Me, too," said Remus.  
  
"And Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore. "I want to move up your assignment. You must leave as soon as possible rather than waited until after school lets out. You must leave no later than tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hagrid.  
  
"And Charlie? Would you be willing to take over Hagrid's class while he is gone?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure," said Charlie without looking up. "Okay."  
  
Just then, Arthur Weasley Apparated in. "Latest news from the Ministry," he said. "There were 32 Aurors summoned to the battle last night. It was previously thought that there was a Dark Mark sent up for every one of them. But when counted, there were only 30 Dark Marks."  
  
"Only?" retorted Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"That leaves two Aurors unaccounted for," said Cati.  
  
"Maybe the Death Eaters just made a mistake," said Severus.  
  
"Maybe," said Mr. Weasley. "But maybe not."  
  
* * * "I'm sorry to hear about your sister," came a drawling voice from across the Great Hall. It was a few days later at Breakfast. Cati had taken Cadance's place and Remus had taken McGonagall's.  
  
Jen lifted up her head from the table. "No you're not," said Jen.  
  
"Yes, you're right," he said. "I'm actually really glad."  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"It's a free country, Potter," spat Malfoy. "I can stand where I please."  
  
"Not if you don't have all your limbs, Malfoy," said a voice from behind them. Cati was standing there with wand in hand. "Don't try my patience."  
  
Malfoy stood rooted for a second and then sauntered off towards the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Hold your temper, Harry," said Cati who noticed that Harry, too, had wand in hand. "I can afford to lose mine, but you cannot."  
  
"It's not fair," he said.  
  
"Nothing ever is," said Cati putting her hand on Jen's shoulder. "Take it from someone with experience."  
  
Just then, Lucius Malfoy came storming into the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow, how did Malfoy contact his dad that fast?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Obviously he didn't, Seamus," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "He didn't have time."  
  
"Dumbledore!" spat Malfoy. "I would like a word with you." He stormed up to the Head Table, practically pushing Cati onto Hermione.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you, Albus?" asked Snape quietly. Dumbledore shook his head and followed Malfoy to the back of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and then got up and rushed to the door pushing their ears up against it.  
  
"Eavesdropping is not good," said Cati. "Shove over."  
  
Malfoy was steadily raising his voice and they could hear him. "Uh oh," said Ron. "What if he pulls his wand out on Dumbledore?"  
  
"God help him if he does," said Cati. "Now shush."  
  
"I do not like your choice of replacements for the two deceased teachers," Malfoy said.  
  
Dumbledore said something that they could not hear. By this time Sirius had joined them.  
  
"I will not have my son being taught by some werewolf and a half-breed!"  
  
"Half-breed?" asked Ron. "Is that like a muggle-born?"  
  
"Kinda," said Cati. "You see I get my sorceress powers from my mother and my father was muggle born so that makes me half sorceress, half witch, half muggle."  
  
"Wow," said Sirius. "Most people are just made up of two-halves. You're made up of three."  
  
"Oh," said Cati. "I guess that means I'm part witch, part sorceress, part muggle. Wouldn't that make me a part-breed?"  
  
"No, Cati," said Sirius. "Just sit down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm having an identity crisis," said Cati.  
  
"Right," said Sirius.  
  
"Shh! They're still talking!" said Hermione.  
  
"I can't hear anything anymore," said Cati.  
  
"Because you're talking," said Hermione.  
  
"So are you," said Cati.  
  
"Will both of you shut up?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
"You're being louder than I am!" argued Ron.  
  
With everyone arguing, they didn't notice the doors were now open and Dumbledore was staring at them curiously. He cleared his throat and the stopped. "Don't you have classes to get to?" he asked.  
  
"Probably," said Cati. "All right, you heard the man, go to class."  
  
* * * A few more days later * * *  
  
Cati walked into the Common Room that was formerly shared by Cadance and McGonagall. She was staying in the spare room in there. But when she walked past Cadance's old room, she noticed the door was open. She peaked inside. Arabella Figg was sitting on Cadance's bed looking through a box. Cati walked in. "When did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," said Arabella. "Albus sent me an owl. We have to start clearing out Cadance and Minerva's rooms. We could use some help if you want to stick around."  
  
"Sure," said Cati lowering her head to the floor.  
  
"Albus and Jen should be here soon," said Arabella.  
  
"Bill and Charlie were supposed to meet me here," said Cati. "They should be here soon too."  
  
"The more the merrier," said Arabella dully.  
  
"If only that were true," said Cati.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room with Jen behind him. "Let's get this over with," said Jen.  
  
Arabella continued looking through the box. She pulled something out. It was an envelope. "To be opened only after I die," said Arabella reading off of the envelope.  
  
"Oh yeah, Cadance mentioned that," said Cati. "Back when Drew died."  
  
"Albus," said Arabella turning towards Dumbledore and handing him the letter. He took it and pocketed it.  
  
Arabella conjured some boxes and they began packing the stuff on Cadance's desk into the box. It was then that a box fell off of a shelf and onto Cadance's bed. Jen saw it out of the corner of her eye. Nobody else noticed. Jen walked over to it. There was a Phoenix and an inscription on the top. Jen began to read the inscription, "Sdrow esehtyast solsaw tahw eer fot."  
  
Cati, McGonagall, and Arabella all turned and looked at her. "What did you just say?" asked Cati.  
  
"Sdrow eseh-," began Jen before Cati stopped her.  
  
"Don't repeat it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But you just said," began Jen again.  
  
"I say lots of things that I don't mean," said Cati. "If Cadance where here she'd probably have some sort of Bill-ish comment, but let's not get into that now."  
  
It was then that Bill and Charlie walked in. "I heard my name," said Bill.  
  
"No you didn't," said Cati.  
  
"Bill, Charlie, why don't you and Jen go into Minerva's room to start cleaning it out," said Dumbledore.  
  
Bill and Charlie, for once in their lives, took the hint and went out of the room with Jen, shutting the door behind them. No sooner had they shut it, however, they began to eavesdrop from outside.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she just said?" asked Cati.  
  
"Only if what you think she just said is what I think she just said and if it is what we both think she just said," said Arabella. The sad thing is this all made perfect sense to Cati.  
  
"Do you think what she just said did what it was supposed to do, assuming that what we think she just said is what she just said?" asked Cati.  
  
Dumbledore was examining the box (although Bill, Charlie, and Jen couldn't see it). "I don't know," said Dumbledore. "Do you feel any different?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"So you don't think she just unbound our powers?" asked Cati.  
  
"I would find it highly unlikely," said Dumbledore. "If she had Cadance's crystal she might have had a chance."  
  
"Uh, Professor?" said Cati. She opened the box. Inside was a blue crystal (which were the exact same color as Dumbledore and Jen's but since we don't care about fashion right now.). "She did have Cadance's crystal."  
  
"How much would you be willing to bet that Cadance put that crystal in that box and put the box on that shelf with a plan in mind?" asked Arabella.  
  
"She really should have come with an instruction book," said Cati. "So do you think Jen unbound our powers?"  
  
"I don't know, try to blow something up," said Arabella.  
  
"Okay," said Cati. "How about if I blow up the door since Bill, Charlie, and Jen are standing right behind it listening to every word we say." The people inside the room heard a series bumps, thuds and groans. The opened the door and the couch was turned over and Bill was lying across the table.  
  
"Jumping over a coffee table is not safe," said Bill. "They really should put holes in the middle."  
  
"But then that would defeat the purpose," said Cati.  
  
"I don't care. I'll be right back," said Bill getting up and running out of the room.  
  
"How did you know we were listening?" asked Jen.  
  
"I had a feeling," said Cati. "Hey wait a minute, does that mean that I have my powers back?"  
  
"Either that or that Bill, Charlie, and Jen are very predictable," said Arabella.  
  
Then Bill ran back in with a jigsaw. He ran over to the table and cut a hole in the center.  
  
"Where did you get the jigsaw?" asked Cati.  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," said Bill hopping into the hole and then onto the other side of the table. "I could hook you with up staple gun though."  
  
"Nail guns get better distance," said Cati.  
  
"Yeah, but staple guns are more accurate," said Bill.  
  
Cati felt a jolt inside of her and then she closed her eyes. She saw a man pounding his fist on a table. His mouth was moving but she could not hear words. She could tell he was angry. She saw him whip out his wand and cast a spell. When she opened her eyes she was on the floor and looking up into Bill's face.  
  
"What happened?" asked Arabella.  
  
"I think I just had a premonition," said Cati.  
  
"A violent premonition," said Arabella. "You were screaming."  
  
"What did you see?" asked Dumbledore. Bill helped Cati to her feet.  
  
"I think I saw Voldemort," said Cati. "And he was angry."  
  
"Are you certain?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Cati. "But I'm pretty sure."  
  
Meanwhile, at Voldemort's lair  
  
"Bring them to me," hissed Voldemort. He sat down in his high-backed chair. A few minutes later, two Death Eaters pushed two women in Auroring robes into the chamber so forcefully that they hit the floor. They slowly rose to their feet.  
  
"Well, well, well," said one of them. "Is it time to ruin Voldie's day already?"  
  
Cadance and McGonagall were standing in Voldemort's Throne Chamber. And they were very much alive.  
  
"You try my patience, Ms. Dumbledore," said Voldemort.  
  
"Forget it, Betty," said Cadance. "We're not telling you what you want to know. We're not telling you who the Heir of Gryffindor is and we're not telling you how to steal the Book of Light so you can overthrow the Source of all Evil. That is your plan isn't it? You overthrow the Source and then take over the underworld and from there take over the entire Wizarding world."  
  
"You've almost got it right, Ms. Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "Except why would I stop at just the Wizarding world? I want the Muggle one, too. And why do you call me Betty?"  
  
"Well," said Cadance. "It's very hard to be scared of a man named Betty."  
  
"She's right you know," said McGonagall.  
  
"I'm willing to strike a deal with you," said Voldemort. "You tell me everything I want to know, and I'll reserve you a seat of power in my new world order."  
  
"No," said McGonagall.  
  
"Absolutely not," said Cadance.  
  
Then, a Dark Lighter Apparated in. "Excuse me, My Lord," he said bowing.  
  
"What is it?" asked Voldemort. The Dark Lighter approached Voldemort and they began talking in hushed tones.  
  
Cadance and McGonagall took up the opportunity to talk quietly. "Cadance are you sure about this?"  
  
"No," said Cadance. "But it's worth a shot. We annoy the heck out of the Dark Lord and then we might be able to get him angry enough to either kill us or angry enough to make a stupid mistake."  
  
"Kill us?" asked McGonagall. "I'm not liking your plan."  
  
"Hey, after so long we're not going to be able to resist the Imperius Curse. I'd rather be dead then be forced to spill the beans and get innocent people killed," said Cadance.  
  
"I hate it when you're right," said McGonagall.  
  
"All righty then," said Cadance. "Then let's get to work." She turned around to where Voldemort was still talking with the Dark Lighter. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say 'Use the force'?"  
  
Voldemort looked at her strangely. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Use the force," said Cadance. "Are we dressed properly? Maybe we should go and get a Jedi costume. We can pick up a couple of them. And some light sabers. We can get you a big black helmet while we're out. Oh and some Chinese food. I haven't had Chinese food for a long time. I wonder if the Jedi had Chinese food."  
  
"I think you've been keeping them locked up for too long," said the Dark Lighter. "This one's gone loony."  
  
"No," said McGonagall. "She's always been like this."  
  
"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Cadance rolling her eyes. "You don't have to shout. You could have just asked politely!"  
  
"Cadance, what are you doing?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"We don't know who the heir of Gryffindor is and that's the truth! We've been messing with your mind the whole time!" said Cadance (haha! What a good liar!).  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"Hold your horses, Voldie-poo," said Cadance. "You didn't let me finish. I might know of someone who does. But if I tell you, I want to rule Cuba. You see, first I'm going to send all the people that live there to America. Then I'm going to get 4 million ducks and they're going to inhabit the country instead! I will be duck queen!"  
  
"Fine, whatever, just tell me who knows!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. "What you do is you go to Tipsy's Tavern. Don't make eye contact with the bar tender. There will be a demon in human form sitting at the bar. He's American. Go up to him, tap him on his left, not right, shoulder and stick your tongue out at him while humming the Canadian National Anthem."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, and you didn't let me finish again," said Cadance. "Then you have to say Bippidi Boppidi Boo. And then he's going to get up and go out back. Wait approximately 38.432 seconds and then follow him. He will tell you whatever you want to know."  
  
"And you're sure of this?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, but you must go alone," said Cadance. "He won't tell you a thing if there's someone else with you."  
  
"Please escort these two ladies back to the dungeon," said Voldemort to the Dark Lighter. He bowed and then held up his bow.  
  
"We know, we know," said Cadance as she and McGonagall walked towards the door with the Dark Lighter following close behind.  
  
They made their way to the dungeon and the Dark Lighter shoved Cadance and McGonagall in. The room was quite contrasting to the dungeons at Hogwarts. There actually were windows and it wasn't really cold. Cadance had said it's probably because there's no psycho Potions Master who likes to keep the atmosphere creepy. After the Dark Lighter had locked the door and left, McGonagall spoke. "I can't believe you told him that."  
  
"That was pretty good wasn't it?" asked Cadance. "And Cole is indestructible. If we're lucky, he'll kill Betty."  
  
"How do you know that Cole is going to do all of those things and not just try to blast him at Bippidi Boppidi Boo?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Cole will know," said Cadance. "He always does."  
  
***A FEW HOURS LATER***  
  
Two Death Eaters threw Cadance and McGonagall back into Voldemort's Throne Chamber. They again got to their feet. Voldemort was fuming. "You're a bitch," he said.  
  
"You're alive," said Cadance.  
  
"Yes, your little friend didn't put up much of a battle," said Voldemort.  
  
"But you didn't kill him," said Cadance. "Cole Turner, aka Balthazar, is indestructible."  
  
"Can you say the same for yourself?" asked Voldemort angrily. He banged his fists on the table next to him.  
  
"Can you?" asked Cadance simply.  
  
He whipped out his wand. "Flamaro Insento!" he shouted. Cadance, as a reflex, through her arm out in front of her with her fingers pointing upward. The spell suddenly changed direction, hitting the table next to Voldemort. Cadance, McGonagall, and Voldemort's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Cadance," said McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva," said Cadance.  
  
Voldemort pulled his arm back and threw a fireball. Minerva through her hand out in front of her and the fireball flew backwards hitting the table, which burst into flames. Voldemort put out the fire. "Well," said Voldemort. "You two are now officially more trouble than you're worth. I don't know how your powers became unbound but I do know this: I have no further use for you. But how to get rid of you?"  
  
Just then a demon shimmered into the room. He had on robes of black and his hood completely covered his face. He slowly raised his arm, which was completely covered by his robes. Poking out from inside the long sleeve was a scroll. Voldemort took it and read it out loud. "By order of the Source of all Evil, the two imprisoned Sorceresses shall be released to the bearer of this scroll. No questions asked. Failure to cooperate will result in the Source taking back the powers bestowed upon you and your immediate extermination."  
  
"Refuse to turn us over!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Voldemort angrily. The messenger just pointed at the scroll. "This could be a good thing. It is the perfect way to get rid of you. Take them away, I care not."  
  
The demon turned slowly and pointed out the door. Cadance and McGonagall started walking towards the door with the demon close behind. They got out the door and closed it behind them. The minute they were outside, they each felt someone grab them and clamp a hand over their mouth. They began to struggle.  
  
* * * "Cati?" said Jen. "I have a weird feeling."  
  
"I do too," said Cati. "But I can't think of what it could possibly mean. Cadance used to get them when someone was in trouble or when someone died."  
  
"So it's like the spidey-sense for witches?" asked Jen.  
  
"I guess so," said Cati.  
  
* * * "Shhh! Don't scream, you'll get us all caught!" Cadance and McGonagall stopped struggling. They were released and they turned around to see who it was.  
  
Cole was standing there in long black robes with Leo the White Lighter on his left and a young woman in white on his right (You remember Leo, don't you? He was the hot White Lighter from Tipsy's Tavern).  
  
"Cole," said Cadance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I stopped by to have tea and biscuits with Voldemort," said Cole sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing here? We're here to rescue you. But we'll explain later. Right now we have to get out of here. Here. You might need these." He handed them their wands. "I got them off of one of the moronic guards out front. Now, let's go."  
  
They snuck down the corridor. "Any ideas on how we're getting out of here?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Floo Powder," said Cole.  
  
Then they heard a voice ringing through the hallway. "ARGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! GET THEM GET THEM!"  
  
"I think we've been found out," said the young woman who was with Cole and Leo.  
  
"I think you're right," said Leo.  
  
"I think we should run," said Cole. They ran the rest of the way down the corridor. Cole led them into a room. He pulled Floo Powder out of his robes and threw some into the fireplace. "All right," said Cole. "If you cannot orb or shimmer, you're leaving via the fireplace. We'll meet you at Tipsy's." He put the Floo Powder in Cadance's hands. Leo orbed away while he shimmered out.  
  
They heard Voldemort screaming again and it sounded closer this time. Cadance, McGonagall, and the woman who was with Cole and Leo before all dove into the fireplace at the same time, all shouting "Tipsy's!"  
  
Cole and Leo reached down and pulled helped them to their feet when they rolled out of the fireplace. Cadance pulled Cole into a hug. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"  
  
"CADANCE, IS THAT YOU!"  
  
"KALA!"  
  
"HELLO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kala," said Professor McGonagall as she dusted herself off.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!" exclaimed Kala.  
  
"No, we're alive and kickin'," said Cadance. By this time, everyone who was in the bar was staring at them. Oblivious of this fact, McGonagall, Cadance, Cole, Leo, and the other woman made their way over and sat at the bar. "Okay, now, how the hell did you know where we were and that we were alive."  
  
"Well," said Cole. "I knew you were alive the minute Voldemort showed up and tapped me on the shoulder and stuck my tongue out at me while humming the Canadian National Anthem. I remembered a similar situation a few years ago where you wanted me to take out a demon for you, so you sent him here to do something really stupid and I took him out back and set him aflame. I knew that only you would send the Dark Lord here to hum the Canadian National Anthem."  
  
"You sent the Dark Lord into my bar?" asked Kala in disbelief.  
  
"I told him not to make eye contact with you," said Cadance. Kala rolled her eyes. "So what did you do next, Cole?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure if anyone else was alive and with you, but I figured that at the very least Minerva was over there was with you. So I called Leo and asked him to help me. And he brought Wendy with him. Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Wendy." He indicated to the woman who was with him. "This is Wendy. Wendy, that is Cadance and Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Wendy is kind of like a White Lighter who was granted their life back," explained Leo.  
  
"I died a long time ago and after being a White Lighter for a while, I was re-granted life and Leo and his wife and his sister-in-laws have been helping me readjust," said Wendy.  
  
"Well, anyway," said Cole. "They came. I put on the robe and wrote out the scroll and now we're sitting here at a bar and we're not drinking anything. What is wrong with this picture?"  
  
"Well, while I'd love to sit here and drink with you, Cole, I think that Minerva and I should get back to the school," said Cadance.  
  
"Exactly," said McGonagall.  
  
"All right," said Kala. "See you later."  
  
"Goodbye, Cole, Leo, and Wendy," said Cadance. "And thanks again."  
  
They Apparated out and into Hogsmeade. "Minerva," said Cadance. "I'll race you to the school."  
  
"Sorry, Cadance," said Minerva. "I can't hear you unless mentally you are at least 3 feet tall."  
  
"Please," begged Cadance.  
  
"Oh fine," said McGonagall. "But only because the faster we get there the closer I am to a shower and bed."  
  
They ran up to the school and through the hallways. Classes were going on so they met no one in the corridors. "We should stop at my uncle's office," said Cadance.  
  
"Right," said McGonagall. They ran up to Dumbledore's office, but Dumbledore was standing out in front. His eyes twinkled and he was smiling.  
  
Cadance took one look at him and then said, "Okay, that's it. How long did you know?"  
  
"Since you first used your powers this afternoon," said Dumbledore. "I've been waiting all afternoon."  
  
"Really?" asked Cadance. "It must have been boring."  
  
"Oh, Catalin provided some entertainment. You see, she's taking over your class and she was teaching your Third Years about Poltergeists. She and Peeves were in a sort of prank war," said Dumbledore. Then he pulled both of them into a hug. "I am so glad that you two are alive." Cadance and McGonagall both gave muffled replies. He let them go. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing, you were just suffocating us," said Cadance. "Now I think that we'd better go back to our rooms and shower and change and whatnot."  
  
"I call first shower," said McGonagall.  
  
"Not if I get there first," said Cadance taking off down the hallway, leaving McGonagall with no choice but to run after her.  
  
Cadance got into the bathroom first and she ran in and locked the door. "Cadance, that is not fair!" exclaimed McGonagall. Cadance didn't answer.  
  
"MINERVA!" exclaimed a voice from behind McGonagall. McGonagall turned around to see Arabella standing there.  
  
"Hello, Arabella," said McGonagall. There came a semi-muffled exclamation from inside the bathroom. "I think Cadance says hello."  
  
"Are you ghosts?" asked Arabella.  
  
"No," said McGonagall. "Do I look see-through?"  
  
"White Lighters?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Absolutely not," said McGonagall. "We're not dead. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was cleaning out Cadance's room," said Arabella. "But I guess that's not necessary now. Good thing we hadn't really started on your room at least. I'm a little confused now. We all thought that you were both dead."  
  
McGonagall explained everything to Arabella.  
  
Cadance came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. "Hey, Arabella," said Cadance. "I'll come and talk to you in a second." She walked into her room. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE!"  
  
"Good luck," said McGonagall as she went into the bathroom.  
  
Arabella walked into Cadance's room. "Sorry, Cadance," she said. "But we thought you were dead so we were cleaning out your room."  
  
"Well, its okay," said Cadance. "I'll put it all back together later."  
  
Just then they heard Jen's voice call from inside the Common Room. "Arabella! I came back to help! I know I'm supposed to be in class but it was just Defense Against the Dark Arts so I figured I could miss it this time." By this time she was in Cadance's room.  
  
"Just Defense Against the Dark Arts!" exclaimed Cadance. "Girl, get your ass to class before I go Jackie Chan on you. Just Defense Against the Dark Arts indeed! That class can mean the difference between life and death! Now go to class!"  
  
"Geez, okay," said Jen as she turned around and headed out the door. "I mean it was just one class."  
  
Cadance and Arabella looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Cadance tapped her foot a few times. Arabella looked at her watch. "Five, four, three, two," she said. Right on cue Jen ran back into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed pointing at Cadance.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," said Cadance.  
  
Jen ran over to her sister and hugged her, almost knocking the both of them over. Good thing Cadance has good balance. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nah," said Cadance. "It takes a little more than Death Eaters to get rid of me and Professor McGonagall. You're stuck with us. Now help me find clothes. It's a mess in here."  
  
"We hadn't even started on your clothes yet," said Arabella. "They're all still in your wardrobe."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cadance had gotten dressed and dried her hair and was on her way to her classroom to surprise Cati. Classes were just letting out. Cadance hid around the corner until the class had gone. Then she peaked in the door. Cati was sitting at the desk flipping through a book. Cadance had put on her long coat and Indiana Jones hat. Cadance leaned on the door frame. "Want to go for a little adventure in the Forbidden Forest?" she asked. Cati looked up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Well, gee, you could have just said no," said Cadance.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!!!!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Voldemort's lair. It's actually not such a bad place. He had this really nice wallpaper," said Cadance.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!"  
  
"You noticed," said Cadance. Cati got up and ran over to Cadance engulfing her in a huge hug.  
  
"What about Professor McGonagall?" asked Cati.  
  
"She's alive, too," said Cadance.  
  
"So what were you saying about an adventure in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Cati. "We could surprise Charlie along the way. Hagrid's off doing something for Dumbledore and so Charlie has been teaching his class."  
  
"Oh, I like the way your mind works," said Cadance. "But what about classes? You have one coming up in 15 minutes."  
  
"Actually, you have one in 15 minutes," said Cati. "You're alive; you can teach the little terrors now."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the 6th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. They took their seats. Cati was sitting in her chair reading the newspaper with the newspaper held up high enough that they could not see her face and with her feet on the desk. Or at least they thought it was Cati.  
  
Then, the door opened and Cati walked in. "Sorry, I'm late. I had some very important business to take care of."  
  
The entire class looked at Cati and then at the person sitting behind Cati's desk then at Cati. The person lowered the newspaper revealing Cadance. "Oh my god," said Hermione out loud.  
  
"Did you know that tomorrow is National Squirrel Appreciation Day?" asked Cadance. "They really put the darndest things in the newspaper."  
  
"Aren't you dead?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Nah, it's going to take a lot more than Voldemort, Death Eaters and Dark Lighters to kill me," said Cadance. "Uhhhh, well, maybe not."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me," began Ron. "That you were in Voldemort's lair and then you escaped and you're alive to tell us about it???"  
  
"Sure," said Cadance. "I wouldn't phrase it that way, but that about sums it up."  
  
"You have all the fun," said Cati shaking her head.  
  
Hermione put her hand in her air. "Hermione, I refuse to acknowledge you until you put that hand down and just shout out what you have to say. You've been in my class for almost 2 full years now," said Cadance.  
  
"Is Professor McGonagall.?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course. She's fine too," said Cadance. "Now, I'm not really in the mood to have class so you're all dismissed."  
  
"Just like that?" asked Hermione. "You're not even going to tell us how you escaped?"  
  
"I used the fireplace," said Cadance. "Now go study, get good grades, become little geniuses, and never become Aurors."  
  
* * * Cadance and Cati were walking towards Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest, because that is where Charlie was holding his classes. They knew that he didn't have a class at the moment and they hoped that he would be there. Luckily, he was. His back was towards them. Cadance snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. "CHARLIE!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I've been getting that a lot lately," said Cadance.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed," said Cadance. Charlie set her down on the ground and then pulled her into a hug. "Charlie, I can't breathe. Why are people trying to suffocate me today?"  
  
"Sorry," said Charlie letting go.  
  
"Well, it's getting on dinner time," said Cadance. "Let's go the Great Hall."  
  
"There's still an hour until dinner," said Charlie looking at his watch.  
  
"Then let's go sit in the Great Hall like we used to when we were younger and we had nothing better to do until dinner," said Cadance.  
  
"Oh, I'm up for that," said Cati.  
  
They headed to the Great Hall and sat down on (yes on, not at) the Head Table. "Cadance," said Cati. "I forgot to mention this earlier, but your sister found your crystal in your room in a box and she unbound our powers."  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot," said Cadance. "Well, what did you tell her the crystal was?"  
  
"We didn't say anything. She's probably going to ask you," said Cati.  
  
"Great," said Cadance sarcastically. "That's just great."  
  
"So other than the whole trapped in Voldemort's lair thing how are you doing?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Oh, I'm simply Polkarific," said Cadance.  
  
"Polkarific?" asked Charlie. "Polka!" He grabbed Cadance and pulled her off the table and proceeded to polka around the room with her.  
  
It was at this point that Sirius and Remus ran into the Great Hall. "Oh my god, it is true!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Hello!" said Cadance cheerfully as she and Charlie polka-ed around Sirius and Remus.  
  
It was then that Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall. "Cadance, your uncle says." but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Sirius interjected.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" he exclaimed running over to her.  
  
"Don't touch me," said Professor McGonagall. But Sirius, being Sirius, didn't listen. He grabbed her and then joined into Cadance and Charlie's polka. "SIRIUS BLACK YOU RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"C'mon Professor, you know you're having fun," said Sirius. "So how is everyone?"  
  
"Polkarific!" exclaimed Cadance and Charlie at the same time.  
  
"Sirius, if you don't let go of me this instant I'm going to kick you where it hurts," said McGonagall threateningly.  
  
Sirius immediately let go and grabbed hold of Cati instead. "Hey, Cadance?" said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, Sirius?" asked Cadance.  
  
"You owe me a pancake breakfast," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh yeah, me too," said Cati.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Cadance.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Minerva, what were you saying about my uncle when you came in here?" asked Cadance.  
  
"He says that we're going to have an Order of the Phoenix Meeting after dinner tonight," said McGonagall.  
  
"Can we talk about llamas at the meeting?" asked Sirius. "Because I really believe that they are very under-rated creatures."  
  
* * * "Charlie, do you have to follow me everywhere?" asked Cadance exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes," said Charlie. "Because you just get yourself in trouble when left to your own devices."  
  
"I was only gone for a week and a half," said Cadance. "You couldn't have missed me that much."  
  
"You have no idea," said Charlie. "So why are you going to you Uncle's office again?"  
  
"To get the Book of Light," said Cadance. "We're taking it to Professor McGonagall's office to hide it."  
  
"Okay," said Charlie. They reached the stone gargoyle and Cadance gave the password. A few seconds later they were in Dumbledore's office. "So where's the book?"  
  
"I don't know," said Cadance. She walked over to Dumbledore's desk and opened it. "Ohhh lemon drops."  
  
"Cadance," said Charlie. "Focus. I want to get to dinner. I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry," said Cadance popping a lemon drop into her mouth and giving Charlie one. She opened up another drawer. "Ah ha. I found it. Let's get it Minerva's office."  
  
They quickly left Dumbledore's office and moved to McGonagall's. "Where are we hiding it?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Minerva emptied the bottom desk drawer for it," said Cadance. She opened it, put the book in, and then locked the drawer.  
  
"Alright, now let's go to dinner," said Charlie.  
  
"Just wait a second," said Cadance. She walked over and looked out the window towards the Quidditch Pitch. The sun was beginning to set. "Hey, Charlie? Do you think there's a planet out there that's entirely inhabited by chickens?"  
  
"Cadance, chickens are all girls," said Charlie. "How would they reproduce?"  
  
"Maybe they're asexual chickens," said Cadance.  
  
Charlie looked down at her and smiled. He shook his head. "Maybe."  
  
"Look at how pretty it is out there," said Cadance looking at the sunset. Charlie put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Can we go eat now, Cadance?" asked Charlie.  
  
Cadance looked up at him and smiled. Then she opened the window. "Are you still going to follow me everywhere?" she asked.  
  
"Cadance," said Charlie. "No. That lake is, like, 40 degrees. And it isn't exactly the greatest weather for swimming."  
  
"Aw, Charlie, it'll be fun," said Cadance climbing onto the windowsill.  
  
"Cadance!" exclaimed Charlie as she jumped.  
  
"WAHOOOOOOO!!!!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Oh she is in big trouble," said Charlie as Cadance hit the lake.  
  
* * * "Minerva?" asked Dumbledore. "Where's Cadance?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from outside. "WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Never mind," said Dumbledore.  
  
* * * Charlie climbed up on the window. "I'm going to kick her butt," said Charlie under his breath. Then he jumped into the lake after her. He hit the cold lake with a splash. He looked around for Cadance but he couldn't see her. "Cadance!" He looked around some more. Suddenly he felt someone tug at his leg and he went underwater. When he resurfaced Cadance was next to him laughing hard.  
  
"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" said Charlie.  
  
"Sorry, Charlie," said Cadance splashing him a little.  
  
"It's getting dark," said Charlie. "We should probably go in."  
  
"No," said Cadance. "Just a little longer. Please?"  
  
"It's getting cold," said Charlie. "Your lips are turning blue."  
  
"We can pretend it's lip gloss," said Cadance.  
  
"You don't wear lip gloss," said Charlie. "You're going to get hypothermia."  
  
"Ah, I'll be fine," said Cadance. "Please. I like it outside."  
  
"Why are you so adamant about staying outside right now?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I want to look for the chicken planet," said Cadance.  
  
"Okay, now I know you're getting hypothermia," said Charlie. "At least let's get out of the lake."  
  
"Okay," said Cadance. They swam to the edge of the lake and crawled out. They dried their robes off with their wands and then they sat down next to a big rock next to the lake. "So what have I missed in the past week and a half?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really," said Charlie. "Cati almost turned Professor Trelawney into a bat though."  
  
"And I missed it," said Cadance.  
  
"Well, it's bound to happen again some time," said Charlie.  
  
"Hmmm," said Cadance putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sleepy?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little," said Cadance. "It's been a long day."  
  
"Yes, it has," said Charlie.  
  
Just then there was a booming noise coming from the direction of Hogsmeade. Cadance screamed and dug her face into Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"Oh goody, it looks like Fred and George came up with a new product to sell," said Charlie.  
  
Cadance kept her face dug into Charlie's shoulder. "I'm not going back! They can't make me!"  
  
"Cadance, are you okay?" asked Charlie.  
  
Cadance looked up and looked around. "Where are the Death Eaters?"  
  
"There are no Death Eaters," said Charlie. "It was just Fred and George. They set off their newest set of fireworks whenever they come up with a new product. They've been doing it all week." Charlie noticed that she had gone pale, almost like Sirius had when he was first out of Azkaban. She was also beginning to shake. "Cadance?" He pulled her close to him and hugged her. By this time it was completely dark outside.  
  
Just then a light came out from behind the rock. "Cadance, Charlie?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Right here, Professor," said Charlie. Professor Dumbledore was standing there with his wand lit. He was looking down at Cadance and Charlie.  
  
"We were beginning to worry about you," said Dumbledore. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We just had a little bit of a false alarm," said Charlie.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, and Charlie could see in his eyes that he really did see and probably understood more than Charlie did himself. "Well, why don't you two come up to dinner now?"  
  
"Think you can make it?" asked Charlie quietly to Cadance. Cadance nodded slowly. Charlie helped her to her feet and put his arm around her. They walked up to the school about two paces behind Dumbledore. By the time that they had reached the school, Cadance had regained her composure. They got into the Great Hall and went to take their seats at the Head Table.  
  
"Hey, there they are," said Cati when they came over.  
  
"We heard you jump into the lake and we thought you had drowned," said McGonagall.  
  
"No, we're fine," said Charlie. He looked over at Cadance who nodded slowly.  
  
"Good, so let's eat," said Cati.  
  
After dinner, they all headed towards the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room. The other Order Members were to be arriving in about a half hour. Everyone took their customary seats. The only members who were there at that moment were Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Cadance, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, and Charlie. Cadance put her feet up on the table and balanced her chair on two legs.  
  
"Oh," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps I should mention that you seven and myself are the only Order Members who know that Minerva and Cadance are alive."  
  
"Oh this should be an interesting meeting," said Arabella.  
  
It was at this point that Fred and George walked through the door. They went at sat down at their seats without even noticing the two long-lost teachers. Cadance decided to speak up. "Hello, Fred, George," said Cadance.  
  
"Hey, Cadance," said Fred. "You'll never guess what we came up with today. It's awesome. It's a trick broomstick and-." He paused for a second. "Aren't you two dead?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
About 10 "Oh my God"s later, everyone had arrived and the meeting began. Dumbledore stood up. "I know all of you are wondering how exactly Minerva and Cadance escaped so I'm going to let them tell you."  
  
"Minerva, why don't you tell it," said Cadance.  
  
McGonagall nodded and then began. "We were fighting one second, and losing very badly I might add, and then the next thing we know we're bound and gagged in Voldemort's dungeons."  
  
"Right," said Cadance. "So two Death Eaters come and get us and drag us to Voldemort who demands that we tell him everything that he wants to know. Naturally, we refused."  
  
"And naturally he was angry," said McGonagall.  
  
"Right," said Cadance. "Exactly. So everyday he would yell and at us."  
  
"And everyday Cadance would be cocky and annoying back. She was brilliant. I swear she almost got steam to come out of his ears," said McGonagall.  
  
"I believe that," said Snape, who had been on the receiving end of Cadance's cockiness several times throughout the years that Cadance had been at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, today, he insisted that we tell him who the Heir of Gryffindor was. So I fed him a false story about how he could find out who it was," said Cadance. "I sent him to Tipsy's to see Cole and had him do something along the lines of say 'Bippidi Boppidi Boo' and hum the Canadian National Anthem while jumping up and down or something like that. Cole took him out back and I had hoped that Cole would be able to kill him, or at least maim him, but no such luck. But since Cole is indestructible Voldemort at least couldn't kill him. So he figured that we were alive and he got this White Lighter named Leo and this Former White Lighter named Wendy and he came and rescued us. And now we're here."  
  
"Yes, after Cadance made a short detour to the lake," said Charlie.  
  
"You came along," said Cadance. Charlie stuck his tongue out at her. Cadance punched his arm jokingly.  
  
"Wait a second," said Mr. Weasley. "We've been making plans to put an end to Voldemort for the past year. We have the man-power, the supplies, and the plans for a surprise attack on Voldemort's lair. But we've had one flaw; one hitch in our plan."  
  
"Harry has been too young?" offered Cadance.  
  
"We've all been too chicken?" offered Sirius getting a book thrown at him by Cadance.  
  
"The new Aurors are rookies and not ready to come with us to try and vanquish the Dark Lord?" offered Remus.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "We don't know where Voldemort's hideout is!"  
  
"Ohhh!" said Fred. "Of course. We don't know where Voldemort's hideout is!"  
  
"Yes, but Cadance and Minerva, you two where just there!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"There's one problem," said Cadance. "We don't know where Voldemort's lair is, per se."  
  
"Yes," agreed McGonagall. "We were brought there, and then we Floo- Powerdered out."  
  
"Yes, but those three people who rescued you-," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Actually, it was a demon, a White Lighter, and a former White Lighter," said Cadance.  
  
"Whatever," said Mr. Weasley. "The point is they went to get you so they must know where it is."  
  
"He's got a point," said Cadance.  
  
"I'll work out the details with the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley. "And after that, we'll get these people to take us to Voldemort's lair. This all could be over within a week." 


	30. An Engagement and A Lesson in Life which...

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own anything that you recognize as someone else's so don't sue me. I'm going to be on the Supreme Court some day so I'd win a law suit anyways. Wendy belongs to Whitelighter Enchantress. Check out her story, Harry Potter and the Quest for Gryffindor. Wendy rules.  
  
Dedicated to Whitelighter Enchantress And everyone go read "One Last Hope" by Reluxi and "Confessional" by Falkesbane!  
  
The next morning, Cadance got up early to meet Cati, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Remus for pancakes in the Great Hall. They were getting there early because they were assigned to go find Cole so that he could tell them the location of Voldemort's lair.  
  
They were just sitting down for pancakes when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Wendy the Former-White Lighter ran in. "Hey! That's Wendy!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"WENDY!" exclaimed Sirius and Remus at the same time jumping up out of their seats.  
  
"TODAY IS NATIONAL SQUIRREL APPRECIATION DAY!" announced Wendy as if she was announcing the demise of Voldemort. She ran into Sirius and Remus causing all three of them to fall to the ground. Charlie leaned backwards in his chair and looked at the three of them.  
  
"I may be going out on a limb here," he said. "But I take it you three know each other."  
  
They got up off the floor. Wendy pushed Sirius into his chair, sat on his lap, and began making out with him. Cadance, Bill, Cati, and Charlie all stared at them in complete disbelief, their pancakes forgotten.  
  
"Would you like me to explain?" asked Remus.  
  
"An explanation would be nice," said Cadance.  
  
"Well, that's Wendy and she's Sirius's old girlfriend from Hogwarts," said Remus. "And then she got killed by Death Eaters and now she's making out with Sirius."  
  
"Ohh, pancakes," said Wendy as she stopped making out with Sirius and took a bite of pancakes.  
  
"This is great," said Cadance. "Now you can just tell us where Voldemort's lair is so that way we don't have to spend the morning chasing after Cole to have him tell us."  
  
"One problem," said Wendy. "I don't know where Voldemort's lair is. I just orbed with Leo. I can't even orb myself any place ever since I've been regranted life. No more White Lighter powers."  
  
"Darn," said Cadance. "Well, everyone finish up so we can go look for Cole. The first stop is Kala's bar."  
  
* * * "Kala, please do not tell me you're being serious," said Cadance.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cadance. Yesterday, right after you left, two demons came up to Cole and he left with them and I haven't seen him since," said Kala. "The Ministry has people tracking him. Ask them where he is."  
  
Cadance turned to Bill, Charlie, Remus, Sirius, Cati and Wendy. "Well, what's next?"  
  
"We can have my dad ask the Ministry people who are tracking him to find out where he is," said Charlie. "I don't know of any other way to get a hold of him. We can ask my dad today and then tonight at the Order Meeting maybe he'll have an answer."  
  
"I guess that's all we can do," said Cadance. "Let's get back to Hogwarts."  
  
* * * "He's dead," announced Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Dead?" repeated Cadance.  
  
"I thought he was indestructible," said Charlie.  
  
"Only on this plane," said Mr. Weasley. "Not on a demonic one. The rumor going around is that the Source had him taken out for impersonating one of his messengers."  
  
Cadance began banging her head off of the table and McGonagall put her head in her hands. "What is going on?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"That's how he rescued us," said McGonagall.  
  
Charlie put his hand in between the table and Cadance's head to stop her from getting brain damage.  
  
"Let's move on to the next order of business," said Mr. Weasley changing the subject. "I have talked to Bob Reynolds and he has a proposition for Cadance and Minerva." Hearing this Cadance and McGonagall both picked their head up and looked at him. "Before I tell you what it is, I have to say that it would require that you leave your Hogwarts positions."  
  
"I already decline," said McGonagall.  
  
"I'm not going to turn it down right away," said Cadance. "I want to hear it first."  
  
"Promotion," said Mr. Weasley. "You'd be in a different department. The Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Unspeakables," whispered Cati.  
  
"Ah, so they don't just get the coffee in the morning," said Cadance. "There goes that theory, Cati."  
  
"Can we please not joke about this," said Charlie.  
  
"Who's joking?" asked Cadance. "We really thought that the Unspeakables were the people who got the coffee in the morning but the Ministry gave them a cool name so that they didn't feel bad about it."  
  
"Cadance, that's not what I meant," said Charlie.  
  
"I'm still staying," said McGonagall. "I could never leave Hogwarts."  
  
"Cadance?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"24 hours," murmured Cadance. "I need to think about it."  
  
"Cadance, I don't think you fully comprehend how dangerous it would be if you take the position," whispered Charlie quietly to Cadance.  
  
"Believe me, Charlie, I understand fully well how dangerous it would be," said Cadance.  
  
"I don't think that you understand that you would have a better chance of dieing if you took this position," said Charlie getting a little bit louder.  
  
"No, Charlie, I understand die very well, thank you," said Cadance also getting louder.  
  
"I don't think you do!" said Charlie.  
  
"Since when is what I do with my life any of your business!" argued Cadance. "You are not my mother."  
  
"No, your mother would be able to get this nonsense out of your head!"  
  
"How is taking a job that would allow me to fight more against the Greatest Dark Lord of our time nonsense!?"  
  
"It's dangerous!"  
  
"Oh, and chasing dragons isn't!? Think about it Charlie. I wasn't even a full time Auror and I still almost died! Everything in these Dark times is dangerous! There are all kinds of dangerous!"  
  
"Okay, I think we've had enough excitement for one meeting," said Dumbledore over top of them.  
  
"Yeah," piped in Sirius. "To separate ends of the ring with the two of you."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, this meeting is over," said Dumbledore. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office."  
  
"Why are you looking at me as you say that?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Duh," said Charlie.  
  
"Charlie," began Cadance through gritted teeth.  
  
"Enough," said Dumbledore. "This is not the place for this. If you two have something you wish to discuss in loud tones, do it where nobody else can hear you. If you still don't have your problems worked out, then go to the Quidditch Pitch. I'll have no bloodshed in the castle. Now, Goodnight." He got up and walked out.  
  
"Well," said Charlie getting up. "After you." He opened the door and let Cadance walk out ahead of him.  
  
"I got 17 galleons that say they end up at the Quidditch Pitch," said Fred.  
  
"They're not going to be pleasant tomorrow," said Cati.  
  
"Hey, is it just me or can you hear Cadance's Irish accent creeping into her speech when she's angry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Irish accent, Irish temper, and Irish stubbornness," said Remus.  
  
"Her mother used to do the same thing only she'd have a full-blown Irish accent when she was angry," said Arabella.  
  
"Well, if anyone can get her angry enough to bring out the Irishwoman in her, it's Charlie," said Bill.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," said Cati.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hallway.  
  
"Look, Cadance! That way to the dungeons! We can blindfold you and then you can run down there blindly and try to vanquish demons! That's something exciting and dangerous that you haven't done before!"  
  
"Bugger off, Charlie," said Cadance as she continued walking at a quickened pace down the hallway, not mentioning that she had done that before. Charlie continued to follow at her heels.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," said Charlie slowing down and grabbing her wrist so she would do the same. "Just hold on a second. Can we talk about this like mature, responsible, adults?"  
  
Cadance stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and dragged her to the nearest classroom.  
  
"Cadance?" asked Charlie. "Why do you want to do this? Why do you want to take the job?"  
  
"I never said that I wanted to take the job. I just wanted to consider it. It's a great opportunity," said Cadance.  
  
"Yeah, to get yourself killed," said Charlie.  
  
"Ugh, Charlie, you're impossible!" exclaimed Cadance. "Listen to me. When I graduated from Hogwarts I spent four, count them, four months away from everyone going through extensive training. For what?! A part-time Auroring job and a steady position teaching. And that with a Dark Lord on the loose! I could have gone off to college and become a lawyer like I had planned. But in my last week of school I had to get a premonition of the Dark Mark and changed my mind. And so four months of Auror training and 6 years of chasing demons and Death Eaters for the Ministry later, I am teaching people how to protect themselves from Kappas and why vampires don't like garlic. And the sad thing is I love it!"  
  
"I'm not following," said Charlie.  
  
"Don't you see, Charlie? While I love teaching, I'm an Auror, born and bred," said Cadance.  
  
Before Charlie could reply, Sirius burst into the room. "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you! We have a major problem!"  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Cadance urgently.  
  
"The Bulgarian and German Ministers have formed and alliance with Voldemort," said Sirius. "The people are outraged but they have no say in the government there anyway. And it gets worse. France has decided to stay completely neutral on the situation."  
  
"Those damn French!" exclaimed Charlie.  
  
"Why in the hell would anyone join with Voldemort?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Because people are stupid," said Cadance. "The things we want most are exactly what's worst for us. The Bulgarian and German Ministers have never been quiet about their positions on the purity of blood. Voldemort has the same opinion."  
  
"We are in deep," said Sirius. "Our list of allies is short."  
  
"This is going to influence your decision isn't it?" asked Charlie.  
  
"It is," said Cadance.  
  
"I'm going to go and tell Dumbledore about all this now," said Sirius.  
  
"Tell him I'll see him in the morning," said Cadance.  
  
Sirius nodded and left the room.  
  
Cadance heaved a sigh and sat on the desk. "You're planning on going aren't you?" asked Charlie. He put one hand on her shoulder and cupped the other one under Cadance's chin, making her look at him.  
  
"You'll look after my uncle and Jen for me, won't you?" she asked.  
  
"Cadance, please, rethink your decision," said Charlie. "My father gave you 24 hours. Please use all of them to think about it."  
  
"Charlie, there is nothing really keeping me here," said Cadance.  
  
Charlie looked deep into her eyes. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. When they finally broke away, Cadance said, "Wow. Talk about famous last words."  
  
"You know, if this were a really cheesey fanfiction that someone posts on the internet for shits and giggles then Sirius would walk in right now," said Charlie.  
  
And since this is a fanfiction Sirius walked in right at that moment. But since he had no reason to be there he left to contemplate why he had gone there in the first place, not realizing the power of the fanfiction author.  
  
Charlie leaned forward so that his forehead was touching Cadance's. "Why, Mr. Weasley! Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Cadance.  
  
Charlie laughed. "You caught me," he said.  
  
"It's working," said Cadance. Charlie kissed her forehead.  
  
"Does that mean you now have a reason to stay?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Maybe," said Cadance.  
  
"Cadance?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Cadance pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. "Yes," she said. "But out of curiosity, was this a spur of the moment thing?"  
  
"If it was, would I have gotten this?" he asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring.  
  
A huge grin spread across Cadance's face as Charlie slid the ring on her finger. For the first time in a long time, she was completely speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
Cadance and Cati were walking down the hallway the next morning. Cadance was in such a good mood despite what Cati was now telling her.  
  
"There were four Muggles killed last night," said Cati.  
  
"That's too bad," said Cadance.  
  
"And Lord Voldemort is mad that you and Minerva escaped. He sent 3 demons here this morning and it's still early," said Cati.  
  
"We should send him a fruit basket," said Cadance.  
  
"And there will be more demons coming I'm sure," said Cati.  
  
"Hakuna Matata," said Cadance.  
  
"What is with you this morning?" asked Cati. "You haven't stopped smiling at all and you're very optimistic."  
  
"Oh Cati," said Cadance. "It's a beautiful day. You're alive, I'm alive, and there's nobody attacking the castle. Smile a little. It won't kill you."  
  
About 20 minutes later, Cati, McGonagall and Jen were all in Dumbledore's office. "You have got to do something about Cadance," said McGonagall.  
  
"Why?" asked Dumbledore. "What's the matter with her?"  
  
"She's too happy," said Cati flatly.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Jen. "This morning, I saw her smiling at Professor Snape."  
  
"And she's very optimistic," said Cati.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Dumbledore. "She's just happy to be out of Voldemort's lair."  
  
"I'm happy to be out of Voldemort's lair but you don't see me smiling insanely and crazily happy. Besides, she has to make a major decision about whether or not she's going to take that job and if she were acting normal for her she would be thinking about that non-stop and wouldn't have time to be that happy," said McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah," said Cati. "It's sickening, really."  
  
Just then Cadance came in smiling. "Good morning!" she said.  
  
"See?" asked Cati, McGonagall, and Jen at the same time.  
  
"Cadance, dear, are you okay?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Uncle Albus," said Cadance.  
  
"That's good," said Dumbledore. "Because it has been brought to my attention that you are quite optimistic this morning."  
  
"Well, sure I am. Why shouldn't it be?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay then," said Cadance. "I'm going to go then. I will see all of you later." She turned to head out of the door but then turned back around. "By the way, I'm engaged."  
  
"That's nice, dear," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cadance was out the door, past the gargoyle, and down the hallway before what she had said sunk in. Without saying a word to each other they all got up and ran after her.  
  
"Cadance did you just say you're engaged?" asked Cati.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah," said Cadance.  
  
"Congratulations," said Jen. "Who are you marrying!?"  
  
"Hey, yeah!" exclaimed Cati. "You're not even dating anyone."  
  
It was then that Charlie came over to them. "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Hello, dear," said Cadance kissing him. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready," said Charlie. "Anyone know when Hagrid's coming back because my boss wants to know how much longer I'll be out?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Charlie. "You don't have to answer."  
  
"Well, it took you two long enough," said McGonagall. "I believe our bet was 5 galleons, Albus."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Cadance. "You're not allowed to place bets on our futures!"  
  
"Too late," said McGonagall. "You should hear what Albus thinks is going to happen in Cati's future."  
  
"Well, Cadance, we better be going," said Charlie.  
  
"Where're you two going?" asked Jen.  
  
"To tell my parents," said Charlie. "And, Cati, not a word to Bill."  
  
"Why are you assuming that I would be the one to tell him?" asked Cati.  
  
"Because you love him," said Cadance.  
  
"Charlie, get your fiancée out of here before your engagement becomes short- lived," said Cati.  
  
"C'mon, Cadance," said Charlie. "We're running a bit late."  
  
Cadance and Charlie left, hand in hand.  
  
Jen reached over and pinched Cati. "Ow!" exclaimed Cati. "What was that for?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure this was all real," said Jen with an air of mysticism.  
  
"You're supposed to pinch yourself," said Cati.  
  
"But that would hurt," said Jen. Cati rolled her eyes, although we all know that she knew that what Jen said made sense.  
  
* * * Cati practically skipped down to the Great Hall. Being that it was Sunday there were lots of people eating a late breakfast. Sirius, who was not exactly a morning person, was groggily sipping his orange juice.  
  
"I know something you don't know," sang Cati skipping up to the Head Table.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm not telling," said Cati.  
  
"Do you know that you're a kook?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I know something you don't know," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but I know something BIG," said Cati.  
  
"Well, you're a big kook," said Sirius.  
  
"Fine then," said Cati. "I won't tell you who is getting married."  
  
Wendy, who was more cheerful in the morning than Sirius, chose this moment to come into the Great Hall equally as bouncily as Cati had entered. "Who's getting married?" she asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," said Cati.  
  
"Oh by the way, Sirius, I've been deported back to the United States by the White Lighter Council and I'll be leaving in an hour," said Wendy.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I know," said Wendy. "But I don't have a choice."  
  
"Wendy, you can't leave," said Sirius.  
  
"I have to," said Wendy.  
  
"She's right you know," said Jen coming up to the Head Table. "Wendy has a destiny to fulfill."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, she's been regranted life for a reason," said Jen. "Maybe she'll be allowed to come back after she fulfills it."  
  
"How did you get to be so smart?" asked Sirius. "I thought you were related to Cadance."  
* * * Wendy was gone before Cadance and Charlie returned. Cadance was sorry that she didn't get a chance to thank Wendy once more. Cati had gone back to singing "I know something you don't know" every time she saw Sirius.  
  
Later that day, Cati turned up missing. Cadance, on a hunch, went down to Hogsmeade to find Sirius. He and Remus were sitting in Sirius's living room. "Where's Cati," she asked.  
  
"Cati?" asked Remus innocently.  
  
"We know nothing of this Cati of whom you speak," said Sirius.  
  
"Fine," said Cadance. "I'm not going to tell you what she knows."  
  
But by the end of the week all the Aurors knew. The entire teaching staff knew. A good portion of the Ministry knew. All of the Gryffindors knew. Sirius pretended to be angry that he wasn't the first to know.  
  
About two days later, Hagrid returned, but would not say where Dumbledore had sent him. It was hard to tell whether he was more shocked that Cadance and Minerva were alive or that Cadance and Charlie were engaged. Charlie had to return home and to his regular job. Fred and George bet that Cadance would vanish for several hours every evening. They were right.  
  
One day, within a week later, Cadance was walking down the hallway on her way to Hogsmeade to see Cati (why? I don't know). She suddenly heard a few angry shouts and a few minor blasts coming from around the corner. She hurried over and found not demons, not Death Eaters, not Professor McGonagall transfiguring Professor Trelawney into a bat (which wouldn't require much skill as she was so bat-like already), but Harry and Malfoy locked in a verbal battle of wits.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked at Cadance. Malfoy used this opportunity to cast a spell. The Gryffindors crowded around them and screamed and boo- ed while the Slytherins cheered. Ron tackled Malfoy as Hermione cast the counter-spell.  
  
Cadance pushed her way through and pulled Ron and Malfoy apart. "Stop now!" she exclaimed. There was still commotion all around her. Getting annoyed, Cadance launched two fireballs into the air. Complete silence.  
  
"I don't care who started it. I don't care why it was started. Just everyone get yourselves into the Great Hall," said Cadance through gritted teeth. In silence they all made their way to the Great Hall. It wasn't until they got there that they realized that Cadance wasn't there. They sat down anyway. 15 minutes later, Cadance came walking in. Behind her was the rest of the school. They all took their seats. The teachers were behind them. So was the rest of the Order of the Phoenix (wow, they're quick).  
  
"I think it's time that you all learn a few lessons in life," announced Cadance. "Your lives are being ruled by fear, hatred, and stereotypes. Yes, stereotypes. Stereotypes of families, houses, and groups. But what happens when the stereotypes you know mean absolutely nothing?" She grinned evilly.  
  
"Uh oh," said Jen. "I know that face"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, you will report here at 8:00 AM and will then be given a slip of paper. If there is a red dot on your paper, you are a Death Eater. You will also be given a table number. All the Death Eaters will be at one table. The people at your table is your social group; your friends. I don't care if you don't like the people at your table, at least pretend to get along. You will receive further instructions tomorrow. Classes will not be in session. This game will last all day. Now go to your dormitories. Rest up for tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning at 8:00 AM all of the students reported to the Great Hall. At the Head Table Cadance stood behind her chair. She looked like she could have been waiting for orders from the commanding Auror before a Death Eater battle. Her eyes seemed to be looking at all of them at once yet not looking at them at all. Dumbledore sat beside her, his eyes sparkling as if he knew something they didn't. On his other side sat Snape, looking as if the next person who talked to him would be force-fed poison. Professor McGonagall was on Snape's other side talking in hushed tones with Arabella Figg.  
  
Charlie was sitting on Cadance's other side. He looked like he was trying to get Cadance to sit down. Cati and Bill were sitting on Charlie's other side talking quietly. Sirius and Remus were silently sipping coffee. The rest of the teachers and Order Members weren't present.  
  
Cadance cleared her throat and what little noise there was stopped immediately. "Are you all ready to begin our little game? Good. The first rule is, there are no rules. Because in real life there are no set rules that you can follow to stay safe. Everyone is a target. Next, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin will be walking around with a hat. In these hats are slips of paper. Those pieces of paper have a number on it. That is the table you will be at. The tables are in order starting with the Slytherin table as number on. If there is a red dot on your paper along with your number you are a Death Eater. Don't show anyone your paper. All of the Death Eaters are at one table." As she talked Sirius and Remus began walking around, giving them their paper.  
  
The students were too busy watching each other, trying to look at each other's paper to see if they were a Death Eater, that they did not notice a hat going around the Head Table. Everyone took a slip of paper except Dumbledore. The teachers were also playing, and the students didn't know.  
  
As soon as everyone had their paper, Cadance began speaking again. "No, everyone take your piece of paper and fold it in half and stick it in your envelope." Everyone looked around curiously because they didn't have envelopes. Then, an envelope appeared in front of them with their name written neatly on the front. They all put their papers in the envelopes and their envelopes disappeared from their hands. "Headmaster Dumbledore will be acting as the moderator. If, for some reason, you would like to join the Death Eaters, you will secretly send a request to him and he will tell the Death Eaters who will either accept or decline your request. Every 30 minutes, the Death Eaters will choose one person to kill off. All those people who are killed off will sit at that table over there." She pointed to a table in the back. "Feel free to get homework or something to keep you occupied if you do not wish to watch. Also, if someone accuses you of being a Death Eater, there will be a trial over which Headmaster Dumbledore will preside. He will not determine guilt or innocence. That is up for the people to decide. Now everyone head to your assigned table. Get to know your peers. Eat breakfast. The game will start in an hour with the first venture into inter-group relations between your new groups." She sat down. Everyone got up and began moving to their new tables. None of the people at the Head Table moved. They were all assigned to table 5. And they all had a red dot on their paper.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. They were all sent to separate tables. Harry got to his table and discovered that Ginny had been assigned to that table too. Also, Dennis Creevey and Agatha Smith of the Smith Triplets were there. There were also a few other Gryffindors. Only 3 people were from Slytherin.  
  
Meanwhile, up at the Head Table, the teachers/Order Members were talking and eating breakfast. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course," said Cadance. "It's going to be fun."  
  
"I'm not sure if watching them turn on each other when we're really the bad guys is exactly the best thing for our consciences," said Arabella.  
  
"Well, if we always listened to that annoying little cricket, life would be awfully dull," ventured Cati.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Cadance. "If I always listened to my conscience I'd probably still be stuck doing paper work at the Ministry."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to comment but Cati smacked him in the back of the head first. "So who are we killing off first?" asked Cati.  
  
"Cati, must you be so perfectly blunt about it?" asked Snape.  
  
"Besides, we have to wait until after our first activity to kill someone off," said Cadance.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"You'll find out soon," said Cadance. "In about 10 minutes I'm going to stand up and announce it as well as the terms for winning."  
  
Ten minutes later, Cadance stood back up. She tapped her glass with her wand and everyone looked at her. "The first activity will be a sort of role-playing activity. You'll all be assigned a career. You will then get into your career groups. But beware: there is no longer safety. The Death Eaters will be split and divided among the groups like everyone else. The game is over when 20 people have been tried and found guilty of being a Death Eater. Only 10 people have to actually be Death Eaters. If you were wrong about more than 10 of them, the Death Eaters win. Now enjoy your breakfast. Careers will be assigned in about 15 minutes and the game will officially begin in a half hour." She sat back down again.  
  
"Cadance," said Cati. "Out of idle curiosity what are the jobs and how are we going to pull this off if we're split among them?"  
  
"Quite easily," said Cadance. "You see there are 9 of us and I have 5 categories of jobs. Two people go to four of them and one goes to the last. Now, I already have us split up but we'll just have the students count off. Now when the task is assigned within the group you watch now you word things. And make sure you help a little but not too much."  
  
"So what are the jobs?" asked Cati. Cadance just grinned evilly.  
  
Ten to fifteen minutes later, Cadance was on her feet again. "Alright. Count off from 1 to 7 within your tables. Nobody switch seats and remember your numbers." She waited as they counted off (mass confusion coming from a table filled with a number of Slytherins). Okay then. Numbers 1 and 7 go to table 1. You will be Ministry Workers. Numbers 2 and 6 go to table 2. You work for the Daily Prophet. Number 3's go to table 3. You are Doctors and Nurses. Number 4's go to table 4. You are Foreign Ambassadors to France; Sorry. And the last group comes up here and they are the Hogwarts teaching staff. In about 10 minutes you will be asked to move to these tables to get your tasks." She sat back down.  
  
"Foreign ambassadors to France?" asked Cati. "Okay, who gets tuck with that one?"  
  
"Actually," said Cadance trailing off.  
  
"Oh no," said Cati.  
  
"Haha, you're a foreign diplomat to France," said Bill laughing at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Bill, you're one too," said Cadance.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh you're going to have fun. One of your tasks involves writing a nasty letter to the French Minister," said Cadance.  
  
"Ohhhh," said Cati her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Right, well, Snape and Minerva, you two are the Hogwarts Teaching Staff," said Cadance. "Arabella, you're with the newspaper. Remus and Sirius, you're the Ministry workers and Charlie and I are the Mediwizards."  
  
"So once everyone goes to the different tables, all I have to do is pass out the folders you gave me earlier?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, that's all," said Cadance. "And then in a half-hour, the rest of us will determine who to kill off."  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" asked Bill.  
  
"You know it," said Cati. "I have a few names in mind already."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Snape.  
  
"Because I'm related to you," said Cati.  
  
And now, since the author is tired of writing mindless dialogue we're going to skip to the part where the game begins. Everyone went to their new tables.  
  
Harry found himself at the Ministry table as well as Hermione, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy. Jen and Ginny were Mediwitches. Ron, Neville, and Seamus Finnigan were working for the Daily Prophet.  
  
Dumbledore came around to hand out their assignments. And the first stop in this fanfic is the Ministry table because I'm the author and I said so.  
  
Dumbledore put a folder down on the table. Sirius was closest to it. He picked it up and pulled a paper out of it. It had instructions on it. Sirius began to read them.  
  
"Your mission, should you choose to accept it (and you better or else fail Defense Against the Dark Arts), is to come up with a set of rules regarding the battling and capturing of Death Eaters. You have a half hour. Good luck."  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Remus.  
  
"How about we discuss the use of Unforgivable Curses?' suggested Sirius.  
  
"What do you propose?" asked Remus.  
  
"I say the Aurors just go for it," said Dean Thomas.  
  
"No way," said a Hufflepuff boy, Marcus Monroe.  
  
"The Unforgivables are unforgivable for a reason," said Parvati.  
  
"But what if using one saves an innocent's life?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think I may have another way to approach the Unforgivable Curses," said Harry.  
  
"What, Potter?" spat Malfoy. "I suppose you'd rather use them."  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy," said Dean. "Listen to what he has to say."  
  
"We've been treating the Unforgivables as a unit. They're three separate curses and they do three different things. Maybe an Auror can use the Cruciatus Curse to buy time so they can disarm Death Eaters. Or the Imperius Curse to make them stop fighting. But we can just leave the Killing Curse out of this."  
  
"I like that idea," said Hermione.  
  
"We could still work out some agreement as to when a battle gets intense enough to use those two Unforgivable curses," said Marcus.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Newspaper's table, Arabella was looking around at the students. She took the folder and opened it. There was a stack of blank parchment inside along with the instructions. She picked up the instructions an read them. "Your assignments is to each come up with an article regarding the 'Death Eater attack' that is about to happen. This untimely 'death' of one of your classmates is the first in a series of articles you will be writing. You may work with up to two other people on this assignment. Until such time as the student who has been chosen is announced, you are to choose partners and get better acquainted with them."  
  
At the time when the "Death Eat Attack" was to be announced, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall got quiet. Some students looked nervous. "I am sorry to announce that one of you is now dead. And that person is a Mr. Dean Thomas."  
  
* * * By twelve o'clock, four more people had joined Dean Thomas at the "dead" table. All of them were Gryffindors and all of them were at the Ministry Table. This led to the accusation of a Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "Please approach the bench." By the bench he was referring to the table in the back where he was sitting with the five people who the Death Eaters had killed off. "You are accused of being a Death Eater. How do you plead?"  
  
"Innocent, sir," said Draco.  
  
"Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "You will be our Ministry Representative and prosecutor. Who here would like to defend Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Then, Cadance stood. "I'll do it," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Cadance," said Dumbledore, then he caught Professor McGonagall's disapproving glance and corrected himself. "I mean, Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Professor Dumbledore, you may go first. This is an informal trial. The only witness that needs to be called is Mr. Malfoy if you feel the need to call witnesses. After both sides have talked, then everyone will vote to determining guilt or innocence. Majority wins."  
  
Cadance nodded at him. "Why, exactly, does this man stand accused of being a Death Eater? I am disappointed that you all have ignored my raving tirade that I gave you yesterday. The five that are dead were not Gryffindors. Mr. Malfoy is not a Slytherin. You are all just people. You all are not playing the game right. Think about it." She sat down.  
  
Sirius stood. "Everything that she just said is bull crap." He sat down again.  
  
Then, the populace voted and Dumbledore stood to deliver the verdict. "Guilty," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I feel like Atticus Finch," said Cadance.  
  
Afterwards, everyone headed back to their groups for lunch. At the Head Table, Cadance and Sirius were congratulating each other on commendable acting.  
  
By dinner-time half the students were gone, either killed off or accused of being a Death Eater. There were about 140 students left. The entire newspaper staff was gone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny had managed to stay in the game.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sorry to announce that there has been a massacre. The following people are now dead: Any student with the last name starting with the letters H through Z. If you are one of those people, please leave your seat and join you other classmates."  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Jen as Ginny got up to join the dead. "What is up with that?!"  
  
"What do you mean, Jennifer?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"That was random and unfair," she replied.  
  
"Who said life was fair?" asked Cadance. "Due to the necessity for more room for the dead people, the remaining people are to move to table one and the dead people can move to the remaining tables."  
  
Jen and Hermione looked at each other. They were the only two Gryffindors left in the game. There were only 12 students left in the game. The nine Order Members went down and joined them at the first table. Dumbledore, too, went down.  
  
"Well, this game is beginning to get interesting," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Jen, who was clearly not amused. "How do you end it again?"  
  
"20 people are found guilty of being Death Eaters," said Dumbledore. "According to my calculations, 19 people have been found guilty of being Death Eaters."  
  
"One more," muttered Hermione under her breathe.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking together at one of the tables. "There's something about this that isn't quite right," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, we're dead," said Ron.  
  
"No that's not what I mean," said Ginny. "I mean there isn't something right with this situation. There is obviously at least one Death Eater left, but who is? And people from all the different tables have been killed, so which one had the Death Eaters at it? Are the Death Eaters killing off Death Eaters to throw people off?"  
  
"I don't know,' said Ron. "I've never psycho-analyzed a Death Eater before."  
  
Back at the table.  
  
"Okay, here's what we have to do," said Jen. "We just have to accuse one more person of being a Death Eater and find them guilty and then the game is over. We're sure that at least 10 of the people we accused are really Death Eaters, right?" Murmurs of assent went up around her. "Well that's all we need to win. Let's just end this game."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh my God," said Ginny. "I think I've figured it out."  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I figured out what's wrong with this game," said Ginny. "Jen is going to be so mad at her sister when this is over."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, let's just vote. Who thinks Goyle is a Death Eater?" asked Jen. She and 10 other students raised their hands.  
  
"Well, majority rules," said Cadance. "Sorry, Mr. Goyle."  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Will everyone please return to your regular seat at your regular house table. All of those accused of being a Death Eater, please sit at the table in the back." Everyone did as he said. It took them a few moments and then he continued. "I have here the envelopes from each of the 20 people who have been accused of being Death Eaters. If at least 10 of them are Death Eaters, you win. If not, you lose."  
  
"First, Mr. Malfoy," said Cadance. She opened the envelope. "Innocent." She continued with the rest of the people. "Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent."  
  
With each word, everyone's mouth dropped a little lower.  
  
"So does that mean that there were no Death Eaters?" someone asked.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "Will all the Death Eaters please stand?"  
  
They all stood. Cadance and Cati were smirking. Bill, Charlie, and Remus smiled pleasantly. Sirius was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Snape was glaring. Arabella and McGonagall were looking neutral, yet wise at the same time.  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem," said Dumbledore.  
  
Jen was clearly trying to find words to express her annoyance.  
  
"So what have you all learned from this?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I learned you're sadistic," said Jen.  
  
"That wasn't exactly the angle I was going for," said Cadance.  
  
* * *  
  
Cati stood at her post at the front doors of the castle. It was a beautiful day in May. The students were all studying for their finals. A few were outside laying by the lake studying, but most were in the library or in their Common Rooms or in the classrooms where a few teachers had made themselves available for study help in case the students needed it.  
  
But Cati was at her post. She was alone at the front door. Honestly, if Death Eaters attacked, one person would hardly be of any hindrance to them, and she would not be able to sound the alarm if she were ambushed. But she wasn't one to question her assignments. Boredom began to kick in. She began a staring contest with the gargoyle. It was because of this staring contest that she didn't realize that someone was coming up behind her until they tapped her on the shoulder. Cati spun around and threw her arm back, conjuring up a fireball.  
  
"Oh, Bill, It's just you," said Cati.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Bill.  
  
"Me? I'm being a gargoyle," said Cati. She assumed a position similar to the gargoyle.  
  
"Right," said Bill. "Want some company?"  
  
"Sure," said Cati. "But it's really boring."  
  
"That's alright," said Bill. They sat down on the stairs leading up to the front door.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Cati.  
  
"I don't know," said Bill. There was a silence that followed. Sirius came up to them from Hogsmeade in the meantime.  
  
"Oh no! Not you!" exclaimed Cati. "Things can't get any worse!" Of course, since she said that things can't get any worse, it started raining.  
  
"Great," said Bill.  
  
"Well, I'm going inside. Cadance has me running errands for her," said Sirius. "I have to pick up a list of things to get in Diagon Alley. Anyone else need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a list of Potion ingredients in my apartment," said Cati. "Money's in the jar on top of the refrigerator. Thanks Sirius."  
  
"Pick up hot wings, let's party tonight!" exclaimed Bill.  
  
"Right," said Sirius going inside. As soon as he did, it stopped raining.  
  
Cati sighed. "This is incredibly boring," she said.  
  
"Well, as long as you have to do it, at least you're doing it well," said Bill.  
  
"You know what, Bill? You're right. Can you watch the door for a minute? I'll be right back," said Cati. She got up and ran inside. A few minutes later she came out wearing one of Cadance's long coats, Indiana Jones hat, and belt with bullwhip attached.  
  
"Oh dear," said Bill.  
  
"State your name," said Cati very seriously to Bill.  
  
"Cati, what are you doing?" asked Bill.  
  
"Sir, if you don't state your name you will be escorted from the premises," said Cati.  
  
Bill sighed. "Bill Weasley," he said.  
  
"State your business," said Cati.  
  
"I'm keeping you company while you guard the doors," said Bill.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can let you stay. Just no funny business," said Cati. Bill rolled his eyes. He sat back down on the stairs while Cati stood next to the door, as still as a statue.  
  
"So, Cati," began Bill.  
  
"Shhh! A good Auror does not make idle conversation while on duty," said Cati.  
  
"Oh boy," said Bill.  
  
Sirius walked out the front doors. "Excuse me, sir," said Cati. Sirius turned and looked at her strangely. "Is there any particular reason you're leaving the castle?"  
  
"Uhhh, I'm going to Diagon Alley to get your potion ingredients, Cadance's books, Bill's hot wings, and new robes," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, move along then. There's nothing to see here. No blocking the doorway," said Cati with authority.  
  
Sirius looked at Bill, questioning Cati's behavior. Bill shrugged. Sirius shook his head and then walked away.  
  
About an hour later, Cati decided to change door guarding tactics. She crouched on top of the gargoyle and pulled out the bullwhip. She sat perfectly still as if daring someone with evil intentions to try and enter the castle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was the next person to come along. "Professor Dumbledore," began Bill as Professor Dumbledore reached the door. "Cati-." But Cati cut him off. She snapped the bullwhip and it wrapped itself around the door handle. Dumbledore's eyes followed the bullwhip up to where Cati was standing. He raised one eyebrow questioningly. Cati hopped down.  
  
"Catalin, what are you doing?" asked Dumbledore half-way amusedly.  
  
"State your name," said Cati.  
  
Dumbledore raised his other eyebrow. "Just do it, sir. She's serious," said Bill.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore.  
  
"State your business," said Cati.  
  
"I'm the headmaster," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I said state your business. You stated your profession. Failure to comply with the questioning procedure may result in injury on your part. I have a wand and I have permission to use it," said Cati.  
  
"I'm the headmaster," said Dumbledore. "My business is Hogwarts. I live here."  
  
"Then what were you doing out of Hogwarts?" questioned Cati suspiciously.  
  
"I was visiting Arabella Figg concerning the protection of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Arabella is the Auror in charge here. That makes her your boss."  
  
"That's it, I'm going to need some identification," said Cati.  
  
"I don't have any on me," said Dumbledore. "I have some inside."  
  
"Is there anyone inside who can confirm that you are indeed the headmaster?" asked Cati.  
  
"Cati, he's the headmaster," said Bill. "Everyone can confirm it."  
  
"I'm going to need someone to confirm it and it better be someone with authority," said Cati. "My assistant, Mr. Bill Crabby-Pants, will go and fetch them. Now who can confirm you identity?"  
  
"Better go get Cadance," said Dumbledore. "Those are her clothes she's wearing. Maybe she'll have some sort of explanation."  
  
"Right away, sir," said Bill. He hurried off to find Cadance.  
  
While they were waiting, Sirius returned from Diagon Alley. "Cati, here are your potion ingredients," said Sirius.  
  
"An Auror does not receive packages while on duty. You'll have to wait until my shift ends," said Cati.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing out here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Cati is detaining me because I don't have identification," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Cati, is this really necessary? He's the headmaster," said Sirius.  
  
"Can you prove that?" asked Cati.  
  
Sirius thought a second. "Yes! Yes I can!" he exclaimed. "Yes I can! Look!" He pulled three cards from the Chocolate Frog packs out of his pockets. One of them was Dumbledore. "Look, it's Dumbledore!"  
  
Cati took the card. "Hmmm. So it is. Okay, sir, you're clear to go."  
  
"Er, thank you, Catalin," said Dumbledore  
  
Just then Bill came running out dragging Cadance behind him. "Cati, what is this all about?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," said Cati. "I'm sorry but your services are no longer necessary. This man here forgot his identification, but Mr. Black has taken care of it."  
  
"Cati, what on earth is going on here?" asked Cadance. "Why have you detained my uncle? And what are you doing in my clothes?"  
  
"This is my post. I will do anything possible to protect Hogwarts! I'd like to see just one bad guy get by me!" exclaimed Cati. Then she snapped to attention. "Minister," said Cati. They all turned around and saw that Mr. Weasley and Charlie had come up to them.  
  
"Charlie!" exclaimed Cadance happily as she ran up to her fiancé. He kissed her.  
  
"Everyone back up! Give the Minister some room! Failure to comply will result in your immediate ejection from the premises!" exclaimed Cati. Cadance and Charlie were still kissing.  
  
"Cati's gone nutters," explained Bill.  
  
"As an Auror it is my job to protect Hogwarts. This is my post," said Cati.  
  
"I think she's been working too hard," said Dumbledore.  
  
"There is no such thing as working too hard," said Cati. Then she noticed the packages Sirius was carrying. "Code blue, code blue! Sir, put the packages down and back away slowly!" Cadance and Charlie were still kissing.  
  
Bill whispered something to his father. Mr. Weasley nodded. "Cati!" he said happily. "Just the person I was coming to see! I have a new assignment for you! Why don't you meet me inside once your shift is over?"  
  
"Yes sir," said Cati. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good, good," said Mr. Weasley. "Well, shall we go inside now then, Albus?"  
  
Cadance and Charlie were still kissing. Cati finally noticed them. She grabbed Cadance by the back of her robes and pulled them apart. "That's a PDA! I'm taking the two of you in!"  
  
"Cati, they're fine, I'll vouch for them," said Mr. Weasley as he and Dumbledore walked inside.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Cati.  
  
Cadance and Charlie raised their eyebrows at Cati as they walked by and inside.  
  
* * * Cadance and Charlie were walking down the hallway an hour later. They stopped suddenly. Bill and Mr. Weasley were dragging Cati down the hallway.  
  
"Cati, you're going on vacation! That is a direct order!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"No, no, no! I'm needed here! I have to protect the castle!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"We're taking you to the Ministry where there's a port key waiting for you! You're going insane, you need a vacation," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"If I go nutters can I go on a Ministry-sponsored vacation?" asked Cadance.  
  
"No, you're already nutters and not from being overworked," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Dad, can we keep the wisecracks to a minimum now that Cadance is my fiancée?" asked Charlie.  
  
"If she'll help us get Cati to the Ministry," answered Mr. Weasley. Cadance wiggled her nose and Cati disappeared. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"The Ministry," said Cadance. "That's where you said you wanted her."  
  
"You're going to have to teach me that trick one day," said Charlie.  
  
"Sorry, can't," said Cadance. "It's a Sorceress thing."  
  
"No, I mean you have to teach me how to make Cati disappear," said Charlie.  
  
"Charlie, that's awful!" chastised Cadance.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off to the Ministry. I don't know how long Bob Reynolds will be able to hold her on his own," said Mr. Weasley. He excused himself.  
  
"So where are they sending Cati?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I don't know," said Bill. "My dad was telling me and he was getting very excited about it so I didn't understand much of what he was saying. It's in America. He was saying something about it being run by a mouse or something and dreams coming true and a big castle and a freefalling muggle contraption."  
  
"Sounds relaxing," said Cadance sarcastically. "Cati'll love it, I'm sure."  
  
* * *  
  
"How long is Cati going to be gone, Dad?" asked Charlie Weasley. It was now a few days into June and Cati had still not returned. School was ending in about two weeks.  
  
"Oh I rather think they'll be sending her along one of these days," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"That's good," said Cadance. "She's been gone for three weeks already. How much longer can they keep her?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well she'd better hurry up," said Charlie. "We've set the date and if she's not back by then she'll never catch the bouquet and Cadance'll never get to make some Bill-ish remark."  
  
"Well you know they like each other!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"So what have you two decided?" asked Mr. Weasley. "When are you going to tie the knot?"  
  
"August 21," said Cadance.  
  
"Of this year?" asked Mr. Weasley. "That's only a two months away."  
  
"We figured that with all the Death Eaters and Demons-" began Charlie before Cadance cut him off.  
  
"We don't want to lose each other," said Cadance grasping Charlie's hand firmly.  
  
Around the corner, Professor Dumbledore turned to head back to his office. He sighed. If they only they knew what was to come in the next year like he did himself. "The next year will be difficult for all of us; for them in particular," he thought to himself. "We'll just have to meet things as they come."  
  
Yes, the next year will be full of hardships and heartaches; death and destruction. But by this time next year the clouds will have lifted and life will return to normal, or at least as normal as possible, for the survivors. But as the great Albus Dumbledore once told us, "To a well- organized mind, death is but the next great adventure", and unfortunately in these times there are too many great adventures. But what is to be is just that: to be. Fate, destiny, and choice are all intertwined to become one, but sometimes not even that is enough to save you from the powers of evil. Yet sometimes, when all hope seems lost, fate, destiny, and choice take over and you are saved just in the nick of time.  
  
Albus Dumbledore will write no more than three months after overhearing Cadance and Charlie talking to Mr. Weasley in the hallway, "Times are growing harder and harder and knowing what is to come and knowing that I can't change it has taken its toll on me. I want to tell them so that they may change it but I can't because I fear it will change my own fate as well. Messing with destiny and fate is a difficult business, and I'm afraid a mother's love may not bring us out of this exactly as it did the last time. When the day comes, Cadance and Jen will have to face the evils of our world on their own, but they will never be alone. I will not waste precious time worrying about that now, though. In the next few months, I must try to change the fate of one without changing my own fate or that of those I love. I pray that Cadance and Jen never develop such acute a form of premonition that I have developed. Knowing what is to come is a burden one should never have to bear. I'll gladly bear it to keep them from bearing it. When the time comes, they will have to step up and take their place among the great witches and wizards, sorcerers and sorceresses, of our time." 


	31. The Wedding!

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own anything you recognize as anyone else's, but I also don't own most of this chapter. My sister, Lady Potter, wrote most of this chapter and gave me the ideas on the part at the beginning that I wrote. She's the one who owns Cati. Go read her Cati- tastic stories! Lady Potter is her pen name. And one day she'll finish the third story in her series! The timing isn't the same, but Cadance appears in the sequel and the sequel to the sequel.  
  
A/N: I love my sister, Lady Potter! She's Polkarific! I love it! She wrote almost all of this chapter and inspired/gave me the idea for the rest.  
  
And now, without further ado, My sister and I would like to present to you what we have fondly called for many many months now "The Wedding Scene".  
  
Mr. Weasley was right. Three days later, Cadance and Charlie were in Cadance's classroom talking about "the big day" when Cati showed up escorted by two Aurors. She was wearing mouse ears on her head and she had a plastic wand with a star on the top of it in her hand. She was wearing a shirt that said "I Believe in Pixies" on it with a little blonde person in a green dress-thing and wings, which was apparently the Muggle idea of a pixie.  
  
"Let me go! I want to go back!" exclaimed Cati smacking one on the head with the wand. It began lighting up. "Muggle magic! I love it!" Cati did not understand the power of a battery.  
  
"Commander Nuperson!" exclaimed the one who got hit. "Really, we're only following orders!"  
  
"I didn't want to leave!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"You two are dismissed," said Cadance to the two Aurors. "I'll take it from here." They saluted her and Cati and then turned to leave when one turned back.  
  
"Congratulations on your engagement, Commander Dumbledore," he said.  
  
"Thank you," said Cadance. "And you can drop this 'Commander'business. I'm not a full time Auror any more and a good number of my students don't even call me 'Professor'."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said saluting again and following his companion out the door.  
  
"Cadance! I brought souvenirs!" exclaimed Cati. "Listen, if we wait a little bit I bet you we can sneak out and go back to this paradise that I just came from."  
  
"But I thought you had to protect the castle," said Charlie.  
  
"Let the castle protect itself!" exclaimed Cati. "I wanna go back to Disney World!"  
  
"Disney World?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Yes! It is the greatest place on earth!" exclaimed Cati. "It's this theme park for all those old movies. You know, the cartoons? The Disney movies! Well they have their own theme park! And it's amazing! There's Magic Kingdom and it has a big castle and Disney Characters running around! Now I must admit that first I was a little overwhelmed by it all and I tried to pull the head off of Cruella DeVil before I realized that she wasn't wearing a mask! And then there was MGM studios and they had an elevator and it FELL! It was excellent! And then there was Animal Kingdom and Blizzard Beach and Epcot and a whole bunch of other parks! But the best by far was Magic Kingdom!"  
  
"Uhhhh, okay," said Cadance.  
  
"Here," said Cati reaching into her bag. She pulled out Mickey Mouse Ears for Cadance and Charlie and put them on their heads. "Ohhh! And I got pictures! I had them developed before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum had to rain on my parade. Literally. I was at the Main Street Electrical Parade when they came. Anywho, they're regular muggle photos but they're excellent none-the-less." She pulled them out of her purse. "Look! There's me with Alice from Alice in Wonderland! And there's me with Mickey and Minnie. See my ears? Oh look! And there's me with Donald Duck! There's me on the teacups with Goofy! Oh, and here's me and Cinderella and the Fairy God Mother! Ha, I love that 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' song."  
  
Cadance glanced over a Charlie for a minute while Cati went on and on about someone named Snow White and another person named Winnie the Pooh.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if it was better when she was perched atop her gargoyle and pretending to be a secret service agent," said Cadance as Cati then began pulling out souvenirs from her bottomless bag.  
  
"They didn't have bags big enough for me to bring it all back so I had to cast a spell on the bag to make it bottomless."  
  
At this moment she was pulling out an overly large stuffed bear in a red sweater that said "POOH" across the front.  
  
"The man at the counter when I bought it was a little freaked out when I put this in the bag and it fit perfectly. I think he thought I might have been insane. OHHHHH AND LOOKY WHAT ELSE I BOUGHT FOR ME!!!"  
  
She leaned in to her bottomless bag and pulled out a shiny object, hilt first, then came the scabbard.  
  
"I bought Prince Charming's sword! They had it for sale at the Magic Kingdom. Cinderella's castle isn't as big as ours though, I tried to protect it but the park security people didn't like it very much. And in Epcot, their mindset of London looks nothing like our London. Americans, what dreamers!!"  
  
Catalin laughed and bounced out of the room to distribute her gifts. "Mental note to self," said Cadance out loud. "Shoot Minister of Magic if he ever sends Catalin to Disney World again."  
  
"Mental note to Cadance," said Charlie. "You're threatening to kill your father-in-law."  
  
Cadance laughed and looked at Charlie who was grinning.  
  
With in a couple of weeks Cati was her normal self again, well, almost. She still tried to be Indiana Jones, but only she tried to be Indiana Jones from the MGM performance of Indiana Jones. Exams were trying on everyone. Everyone, that is except for Cati.  
  
"Cate, if I hear one more thing about Disney World, Indiana Jones, or Cinderella...I will strangle you," said Bill one blazing hot afternoon.  
  
"You choose to sit out here," said Cati donning a flashy pair of sunglasses. "So quit your griping."  
  
Exams finished and students went home. Cati had stopped talking about Disney and was working on a paper for a rank promotion with Cadance.  
  
Charlie came and rescued Cadance one summer evening in very late June.  
  
"Care to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Love to," said Cadance standing up and stretching her legs.  
  
The pair walked outside onto the grounds and soaked up the cooler night air. The sky was clear and the moon was full and bright.  
  
"Beautiful night," said Cadance.  
  
"Just like you."  
  
Cadance smiled at him and settled down in a soft patch of grass under a Weeping Willow, whose branches skimmed the top of seamless black lake. Charlie settled in next to her and put his arm around her. "Less than two months," he said.  
  
"I know, and I haven't a thing to wear yet," said Cadance.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come through, and if not you..."  
  
"Cati will," they said together.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Charlie, and kissed her softly.  
  
~~****************~~  
  
Cadance sat at her desk perusing through a bridal catalogue. A small knock came from the door and Cadance looked up to see Cati standing at the door.  
  
"Do you wanna help?" asked Cadance looking back down at the magazine.  
  
"Depends," said Cati shrugging.  
  
Cadance looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Depends on what?"  
  
"I get to pick the bride's maid's dresses," replied Cati casually, examining her nails.  
  
"Fine, now sit your rear in the chair."  
  
Cati grinned broadly at her and took a seat. Charlie waltzed in about an hour later. Cadance slammed the magazine shut and leaned over to Cati and whispered, "Get rid of him."  
  
Catalin shot a look at Cadance and walked over to Charlie.  
  
"Hey Cati, what's happenin'?" asked Charlie.  
  
Catalin put her arm around Charlie and walked him out into the hall.  
  
"Wedding stuff," said Catalin before walking back in the room and locking the door with a locking charm.  
  
"You almost ready to go?" asked Catalin looking at Cadance.  
  
"Yes, now c'mon before Charlie decides to follow," said Cadance.  
  
"But he's right outside the door! How are we getting out with out him knowing?" asked Cati.  
  
"Who said anything about a door? I mean seriously, they're so overrated," said Cadance nonchalantly as she flung open the window.  
  
"No," said Cati flatly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When will you learn that jumping out windows isn't logical?" asked Catalin.  
  
"Cate, you know, I think you're the reincarnate of Albert Einstein. But we are talking about me so the answer to your irrelevant question would have to be... never," said Cadance and jumped out the window.  
  
Catalin shook her head and looked at the ceiling before jumping after Cadance.  
  
After using a drying charm the pair walked to the wedding shop in Hogsmeade. The sales witch was all too eager to help.  
  
They tried on dress after dress after dress. They were on the 20th gown when Cadance finally said, "Stop."  
  
The gown was informal with no train, an empire waistline with Victorian sheer sleeves. Even though the wedding was to be in August the sleeves were a very fine netting and would provide a breeze. A series of embroidery worked its way up the gown and shimmered in the light. The veil was cathedral length and also seemed to sparkle.  
  
"I'll take this one. Cate, I trust you've chosen the bride's maid gowns."  
  
"Yes, Empire waist, square neck, Upper velvet, skirt silk, tank-strap. Baby blue and pale yellow."  
  
"Splendid. Do I have to take it off?" asked Cadance staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes," said Cati flatly.  
  
When they arrived back at the castle Cati went back to her post and Cadance took the gowns upstairs. Fortunately Charlie was no where in sight so she ducked into her room and hid the gowns.  
  
Cadence went to find Jen to see what she was up to. Jen was sitting in the common room talking to George.  
  
"Hate to break up the chat but I need to steal Jen for a minute," said Cadance.  
  
Jen got up and looked at Cadance.  
  
"C'mon, I got the dress. And I need to make sure yours fits."  
  
Jen looked over her shoulder at George and waved before leaving with Cadance.  
  
After about four hours of not seeing Charlie, Cadance began to wonder where exactly he had gone. However, it was time for dinner so she decided to find him after dinner if he wasn't at dinner. She took her seat at the staff table and waited for food. It appeared as usual and halfway through dinner Charlie appeared.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Cadance when he sat down.  
  
"I had a nice long chat with Harry and then I took a nap."  
  
Cadance just looked at him before going back to eating.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~Wedding Rehearsal August 20th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cadance stood in the Great Hall pairing up bride's maids and Groomsmen.  
  
"Alright," said Cadance clapping her hands. "When I call your name come up here and stand with the other person whose name I call."  
  
"Catalin Nuperson, Bill Weasley. Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin. Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black."  
  
"Cadance Dumbledore," said Minerva in a warning voice. "I should give you permanent detention for this."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Professor, you don't like me anymore?" whined Sirius.  
  
It looked as if Minerva thought about hitting Sirius then thought better of it and just turned back to Cadance.  
  
"Jen Dumbledore, George Weasley. Katie Bell, Fred Weasley. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger."  
  
Cadance lined them up in the order that she called them.  
  
"Now, what I want you to do is walk straight out of the hall in your order. So that way when you get to the outside of the doors you're with your escort and in the proper order. Do it right the first time and we don't have to do it again. Now Cati, you're first going back and last coming out, does that make sense?"  
  
"About as much sense as you can make Cadance," said Cati, as she and Bill walked out of the Great Hall followed by the rest of the party.  
  
Cadance came dashing back and got behind Cati and Bill.  
  
"Ok, we're going to this once, and only once GOT IT! OK! LETS GO!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rehearsal Dinner August 20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cadance and Charlie sat at the center of one of the house tables laughing and joking with the rest of the crew. Jen got up at one point and excused herself to the bathroom. But minutes later, Jen reappeared in the Great Hall dripping wet.  
  
"Jen, did you fall in?" asked Cati jokingly.  
  
"No," growled Jen. "Cadance, there's a water demon in the bathroom and he made it very clear to me that you missed an appointment."  
  
"Oh poo, I forgot about Rex. Alright, this should take not but a second," said Cadance. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Everyone blinked once and Cadance came flying back out through the bathroom door.  
  
"OHHHHH PLAYING DIRTY ARE WE?! NOW I'M ANGRY!" yelled Cadance.  
  
"CADANCE! IT'S A WATER DEMON! IT CAN'T PLAY DIRTY! IT WOULD CLEAN ITSELF!" yelled Cati and sniggered.  
  
Cadance reappeared about five minutes later dusting her hands off.  
  
"Didn't even work up a sweat."  
  
"Well, you couldn't have, the demon was refreshingly cool." said Cati laughing again.  
  
"Watch it Cati," said Cadance sitting back down.  
  
Once the pre-wedding fun was over everyone retired to bed.  
  
~~~* Wedding Day, August 21, 9:00am- T-minus 4hrs to wedding~~~*  
  
"Jen, where is your sister? She's due in for her hair appointment," said Cati standing behind Jen curling her hair.  
  
"I have no idea. As soon as you finish I will go and look for her. By the time I find her you should be done with your hair, considering that your hair is extremely short."  
  
"Alright, but you'd better find her because if you don't and I do I will make sure she is bald for her wedding."  
  
"Oh aren't we evil?" laughed Jen.  
  
"There you are Jen, beautiful sleek curls if I do say so myself. Now, I'm going to fix my hair and put the combs in. I'll put yours in when you get back. Find Cadance. Even if you have to drag her in here only half ready."  
  
"Aye Aye!"  
  
Jen clicked out of the room in her yellow dress. Cati picked up the three inched-barrel curling iron and began on her hair.  
  
"If I was a Cadance where would I be?" asked Jen as she walked down the bright corridors. "Her room," said Jen as she heard loud screams of frustration coming from the floor above her.  
  
When Jen walked in Cadance's room you would have sworn that a hurricane had come through. And behold there was Cadance standing in her slip pulling out clothes from the drawers.  
  
"Cadance Rose Dumbledore soon to be Weasley, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" yelled Jen. "Cati is gonna skin you alive if you don't get downstairs now."  
  
"I need to find something Old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!! I have something old, my shoes, they were mama's. I have something new, my dress. I have something borrowed, these are Arabella's gloves. BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BLUE!!"  
  
"Find blue later, if you want hair for your wedding, I would suggest that you go downstairs," said Jen.  
  
Cadance kicked the dresser for good measure before going downstairs to Cati's room.  
  
Cati was putting the combs into her hair when they walked in.  
  
"Looks beautiful Cati," said Jen.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cati's hair was rolled under at the bottom on the left side and slicked back on the right and held back by a beautiful comb with blue and yellow flowers and baby's breath on the side.  
  
"Miss Cadance, get your bum in this chair right this instant. What took you so long? You were supposed to be down here a half hour ago!" yelled Cati.  
  
"I was looking for something blue!! I still can't find anything that's blue!"  
  
"CADANCE! YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE WEDDING IS BLUE!" yelled Cati.  
  
"By Jove, it is isn't it?" asked Cadance amazedly.  
  
Cati put her head down on top of Cadance's head.  
  
"God help Charlie's soul," said Cati as she pulled out the curling iron, brush, hair spray, and blow dryer.  
  
"You know, this is much easier to do with magic?" said Cadance as Cati began combing out her long strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah, but the charm only lasts so long. The muggle way lasts longer and doesn't look so fake. And besides, it's fun and it keeps your mind off of what's going to be happening in three and a half hours."  
  
Cati got to work on Cadance's hair. She first brushed the hair out until it was sleek and smooth. She then gathered the hair just above the ears and swept it back and pinned it with a bobby pin. Then she singled out a few larger sections of hair below the crown of the head and curled them into corkscrew curls. Cati curled the bottom of the hair outward and sprayed it with a ton of hairspray. Catalin picked up the veil piece off of the dresser in front of her. It was a lot easier to put the piece in when the veil was not attached. The piece was simple yet elegant. It was pinned to the sides of her head and did not show in front. The circular sun-shaped ornament rested directly on the back crown of her head. From there a double strand set of pearl chains connected to the side of her head where it was pinned. The veil attached to two tiny eyehooks on the circular shaped ornament.  
  
"There, now you may go," said Catalin looking over at the clock. "You have a little over an hour to finish you make-up and get your dress on. I need to finish Ginny's hair, if you'll send her in Jen, and make sure I get my dress on and that the flowers have been distributed."  
  
"Maids of honor have important jobs, my dear Cati. You command so well, that's why I made you the maid of honor," said Cadance leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Ginny, have a seat in my chair and we'll get started on your hair." said Cati.  
  
It was ten minutes until the wedding started and Cati was running around trying to pass out bouquets.  
  
"Here, Cati, let me pass them out, you put your gloves on." said Jen taking a few bouquets from Cati and began passing them out.  
  
Cati slipped on her elbow length baby blue gloves and then took her yellow bouquet from Jen. The bouquets were the alternate color of the dress.  
  
"WHERE IS MY BOUQUET?! OH DEAR GOD, WE FORGOT TO ORDER IT! I'M DOOMED!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"Cadance, dear, calm down. It's right here," said Cati picking it up out of the box.  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
Cadance took the large bouquet from Cati and took her place next to her uncle at the back of the line and Cati slipped in next to Bill. He was dressed in a muggle tuxedo, coat with tails, a baby blue, iridescent vest and tie. The music began and the long procession of people started.  
  
The hall was beautifully decorated with yellow and blue banners hanging from the ceiling and lovely yellow and blue flowers along the walls. The sunshine was gleaming through the beautiful windows, bathing everything in a lustrous white gold.  
  
Cati and Bill reached the makeshift alter and split, and as they split the music changed to accompany the coming of Cadance. As she walked down the aisle looking as beautiful as ever, Cati chanced a look at Charlie. He was crying. She looked past him to Bill, and he was grinning.  
  
Dumbledore gave Cadance's hand to Charlie and sat down and the both of them faced Mr. Weasley, who was marrying them. Apparently Ministers of Magic can do that sort of thing.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the magical joining of Cadance Rose Dumbledore and Charles Arthur Weasley. Charles, do you take Cadance to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Cadance, do you take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"If anyone has any just cause as to why these two should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
Silence filled the room and Mr. Weasley continued.  
  
"Charles repeat after me. I Charles Arthur Weasley."  
  
"I Charles Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Take you, Cadance Rose Dumbledore, to be my wife."  
  
"Take you, Cadance Rose Dumbledore, to be my wife."  
  
"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part."  
  
"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part."  
  
"And Cadance, if you would repeat after me. I Cadance Rose Dumbledore, take you Charles Arthur Weasley, to be my husband."  
  
"I Cadance Rose Dumbledore, take you, Charles Arthur Weasley, to be my husband."  
  
"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part."  
  
"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do us part."  
  
"We will now exchange the rings, if I could have the rings please William," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Bill reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two rings and took them to his father and took is position again.  
  
"Now, I want both of you at the same time to place the rings on the fingers and stay these words. With this ring, I thee wed. A token of my love and fidelity, forever."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed. A token of my love and fidelity, forever," said both Cadance and Charlie as they slid the rings on each other's fingers.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Great Hall, I am proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley!" said Mr. Weasley grinning broadly. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Charlie smiled and leaned over and kissed Cadance. At the same time about a million flashbulbs went off. Charlie and Cadance recessed and the rest of the wedding party followed.  
  
The photographer was waiting for them at the back of the hall. As soon as everyone had made it back he began arranging them and taking pictures. And about a thousand pictures later, everyone went back into the Great Hall for the reception. The wedding party occupied the usual staff table and the house tables had been arranged to create the dance floor in the center of the room.  
  
The evening was going smoothly so far, no attacks of death eaters, demons, or warlocks. But when it came time for the cake, Cati saw her window of glorious opportunity. Once they had smashed cake into each other's faces and the rest of the cake appeared in front of them, Cati picked up a section of her piece and chucked it at Bill.  
  
It landed square in his lap. He looked up at her with a surprised look and then took a section of his and hurled it at her, landing in the middle of her face.  
  
"This means war Bill," said Cati and picked up her whole piece of cake and threw it at Bill and missed to her horror.  
  
The cake found it's home right on top of Sirius' head.  
  
"Ok, who threw it?"  
  
Bill pointed at Cati, Cati pointed at Bill. Sirius threw food at Cati and hit Minerva. This started an all out food fight in the hall. Charlie and Cadance hardly noticed that the girls had flipped one of the tables over and were using it as a shield and ducked behind it and the boys had also done the same. Cati was wearing a camouflaged helmet and shouting orders.  
  
When the song stopped, Cadance turned around and gasped. She took out her wand and waved it and the tables flew right with the food, neat and clean on the plates and everyone back in their chairs squeaky clean again.  
  
"Cati, cut it out. Its time to throw the bouquet so get down here."  
  
"No way, rumor is that the person to catch it is gonna be the one to get married next. Not me."  
  
Cati crossed her arms and sat in her seat.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Cadance turned with her back to the staff table and threw the bouquet over her head. Cati sat in her chair watching Cadance when those confounded flowers moved out of her sight. She looked up and instinctively caught the foreign object.  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Cati as she stared at Cadance's bouquet in her arms.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I NEW THAT CATI AND BILL WERE NEXT!" shouted Cadance.  
  
Cati shot a sharp look at Cadance.  
  
"Do you wanna celebrate your wedding and mourn your funeral the same day?"  
  
Cadance just went on laughing.  
  
As the night came to a close Mr. Weasley approached the newly-weds.  
  
"A present from your mother and I. An all expensed paid honeymoon to Disney World!"  
  
"Gee, thanks dad. This is so cool! We leave tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cati had heard 'all expense paid' and 'Disney World'.  
  
"When do we leave?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"You don't, we do." said Cadance smiling at her.  
  
"Aw No! I have to go, I'll be like.....like....tour guide Barbie!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Catalin, if you can click your heals together and say 'there's no place like Disney World' three time you can try to get there." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Catalin bolted out of the Great Hall and comes back with her hair in braids, a blue and white checkered dress, cute little socks, ruby red slippers, and a basket with a dog in it.  
  
"Cati, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" asked Bill.  
  
"I'm Dorothy, from The Wizard of Oz. And I'm gonna click my heels three times and go to Disney World," said Cati.  
  
She closed her eyes and clicked her heels together.  
  
"There's no place like Disney World, there's no place like Disney World, there's no place like Disney World."  
  
And in a pop she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Not Disney World, I put a charm on it to keep her out," laughed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I guess when she comes back we'll know where she went," said Sirius.  
  
"Bye guys! Thanks for coming! We'll see you before school starts!" said Cadance as Charlie put is arm around her and they ran down to Hogsmeade to Apparate away.  
  
~**~~To be Continued~~**~  
-Lady Potter and Lily Smith 


	32. In Which Students listen to the Hat but ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as anyone else's. I don't own most of the Sorting Hat's song. I borrowed it from the 5th book. But some of it's my own.

**A Note about _Harry Potter and the Order of the _****_Phoenix_**** IS IT JUST ME! Or did anyone else realize that if Dumbledore would have just _found_ a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher then Fudge wouldn't have appointed Umbridge and Sirius may still be alive! He should have just taken the job himself if it came down to it. Geez.**

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me go on their honeymoon with them," said Cati for about the millionth time.

Cadance and Charlie would be returning from their honeymoon any minute now. It was August 31st, and that means that the students would be returning the next day and another year would begin.

"Cati, sometimes I worry about you," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, just be happy I'm not your problem," said Cati casting a sideways glance at her uncle. Cati was sitting in the Great Hall with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the entire Hogwarts teaching staff. They were eating a pancake breakfast.

"What time are they supposed to come back?" asked Cati as she started pacing behind the Head Table, ignoring pancakes for the first time ever.

"Any minute now," said Mr. Weasley. Cati began hopping from one foot to another.

"Cati, it looks like you're doing a potty dance," said Bill.

"I'm bored," said Cati. "And I'm anxious."

"Sit down, Catalin," said Snape.

"Sorry, can't," said Cati as she continued pacing.

"Catalin," said Snape in his I-really-mean-it voice.

"Uncle Severus, I didn't even listen to you when you used that voice when I was a kid. What makes you think I'm going to listen now that I'm an adult?" asked Catalin.

Just then Cadance and Charlie came into the Great Hall, hand in hand and smiling. Cati hopped over the Head Table, knocking over two glasses of orange juice, a plate of eggs, and a plate of bacon, and ran up to Cadance and Charlie. She hugged them, knocking them over.

"Cati!" exclaimed Bill. "Get off of them!"

"I missed you!" exclaimed Cati.

"We missed you, too, Cati," said Cadance. "Now get off of me."

"Yeah, Cati," said Charlie pushing her off and getting up. He helped Cadance off the ground.

"Okay, let's go, I need details," said Cati trying to drag Cadance back out of the Great Hall.

"Hold on a second, Cati," said Cadance taking Charlie's hand and walking to the Head Table.

"Hello Mom, Dad," said Charlie leaning over the table to kiss him mother on the cheek as Cadance kissed her uncle and winked at her sister.

"Hello, dears," said Mrs. Weasley.

"How was the Honeymoon?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Great, thanks," said Cadance.

"Any Wedding Night jitters?" asked Bill.

"BILL WEASLEY!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley whacking him on his head. "What kind of comment was that?"

"Uncle Severus, you should probably thank him for saying it, because if he didn't I probably would have," said Cati.

"Cadance, dear, Arabella wants you to go down to Hogsmeade later to visit her. She wanted to be here this morning but she was on duty late last night," said Dumbledore.

"First she has to come and talk to me," said Cati hopping up and down.

"Hold on a second, Cati," said Cadance.

"Fine then," said Cati turning her back to Cadance. "I see how it is. You went and got married and now I'm second to Charlie. I'll get over it. One day in the distant future I'll recover and not before then, but, yes, I shall be fine."

Cadance sighed. "Cati, would you like to go talk now?" she said sympathetically.

Cati turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Yes please," she said. She grabbed Cadance's hand and skipped out of the Great Hall with Cadance in tow.

"So," said Cati once they were situated on Cadance's bed. "What now? What are you and Charlie going to do?"

"Well, first we're planning on moving out of here and into our own room," said Cadance. "I talked to Minerva and she said she's already planning on using my room as a library and she'll still have the empty bedroom. You know, the one you stayed in last year. Well, we'll get our own Common Room down the hall behind that picture of Merlin. My uncle said he was going to get the house elves on it, but I told him to wait until after school started because it's not quite as important as preparing for the start of school. And then Charlie is going to Apparate to Romania every day for work. And we're keeping my house in Godric's Hollow."

"What about during the summer?" asked Cati. "And you're not going to quit working here or anything are you? And what about—" Cadance cut her off.

"Cati, I don't know what's going to happen," said Cadance. "During the summer we're going to live in Godric's Hollow and during the school year we're going to live here. And what will happen will happen, and we'll just have to meet it when it comes."

Cati looked Cadance in the eyes for a few minutes. "I see fear in your eyes," said Cati. "What are you worrying about?"

"It's nothing," said Cadance hurriedly. "Nothing at all."

"I know you better than that," said Cati. "And even if I didn't, I have the same powers as you. I read emotions."

"Yes, I know," said Cadance. "It's just that I'm scared, Cati."

"Scared of what?" asked Cati.

"There are demons out there, Cati; Demons who are more powerful than I am. Upper-Level demons. The Source of All Evil. These demons are beginning to figure out who I am. That I'm the—," Cadance got cut off by Cati.

"Shhh! We've been over this, Cadance. Always assume we're being followed and we're being eavesdropped on. That way you'll never say what you were about to say for someone to overhear. Cadance, nobody can know the truth. It's not safe for you, and it's not safe for Jen, and now it's not safe for Charlie," said Cati.

"Right," said Cadance. "Well, demons are beginning to figure it out, Cati. While I was on my honeymoon I was attacked by an Upper-Level Demon. Cati, I've never taken on an Upper-Level Demon before without help before."

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you vanquish the demon?" asked Cati.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy," said Cadance. "I think I may have won by sheer luck. It flung an Energy Ball at me but it hit the mirror instead. It flew back at him and hit him and while he had his guard down, I blew him up."

"Are you okay?" asked Cati.

"Well, you're going to find out anyway," said Cadance. She lifted the sleeve of her robes up. Right above the elbow her arm was wrapped. "He had a knife with him."

"Oh, Cadance," said Cati. "I'd be scared of demons too after that. What did Charlie have to say?"

"No, Cati, I'm not scared of the demons. I'm afraid that they'll hurt Charlie to hurt me. And Death Eaters could do the same thing. And Charlie doesn't know about this," said Cadance. "The attack was just last night and when it happened he was at the front desk of the hotel picking up food that we ordered."

"You can't keep it a secret, Cadance," said Cati. "What if another one shows up and tries to get Jen? She won't be prepared unless you tell her."

"That's just it, Cati," said Cadance. "I don't think they _will_ attack, Jen. Her powers are too new to her. They can't sense them."

"You have to tell Charlie," said Cati.

Cadance didn't respond right away. After a few moments of silence she said, "Once last year, Charlie made me promise to run away just once in my life and not stay and fight. Just one time, and that's all he wanted." She was silent again for a little bit. Then she began speaking again. "Cati, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone else. Promise me your most excellent promise, like when we were kids."

"Cadance, when we were kids we promised we wouldn't tell each other's uncles that we were the ones who blew up the hallways and that we would never tell what we said about the other people in the school. This is different," said Cati.

"Cati," said Cadance. "Your most excellent promise."

"My most excellent promise," repeated Cati.

"Good, thank you," said Cadance.

"Now you have to promise me that you'll let me clean up your arm," said Cati.

"Yes, please," said Cadance. "But let's talk about something else while you're doing it."

"Okay," said Cati as she began to take the bandage off Cadance's arm.

"Cati?" asked Cadance. "At my wedding, you clicked your heels and traveled somewhere. Where did you go?"

"South Fayette, Pennsylvania in the USA," said Cati. "I showed up in the auditorium of some High School there."

"What happened?" asked Cadance.

"Well, there I was in my little Dorothy costume complete with ruby slippers," said Cati. "And then I heard this lady calling to me. Apparently she was the director of the musicals there and she pushed me on stage and told me to start memorizing my lines. I had no clue what she was talking about. I looked over the edge of the stage and there's this hole. Apparently it's called an orchestra pit. Well, there was this guy in there and he said 'Hey, you're not Roxy!' and I said 'No, I'm Catalin'. Well, I think that he thought that the lady had made a cast change and that the lady thought that he had made a cast change."

"Why do you think that?" asked Cadance.

"I heard them talking a while after," said Cati. "Now don't interrupt and sit still. You're making it awfully hard to fix up your arm when you're moving around. So anyway, the lady told everyone on stage to take a short break and judging by the reactions of everyone on stage I don't think that she did that very often. I took the opportunity to talk to two girls. They told me that the lady's name was Mrs. Mackey but they called her The Mackey. And the man in the orchestra pit's name was Mr. Maurer but for some reason he's known as the Kickin' Muchacho. Well, it didn't take me long to figure out that the play they were doing was _The Wizard of Oz_, because there were these big green doors that said 'Oz' on them. It was then that I realized how the Mackey and the Kickin' Muchacho thought that I was in the play. I was dressed like Dorothy. It was then that the real Dorothy came on stage. She apologized to the Mackey for being late. Then the Mackey told her that if she was ever late for her musical practice because she was backstage making out with the Scarecrow again she would pull her from the show. Well, I took that as my cue to leave so I clicked my heels and got myself out of there."

"So you had fun then?" asked Cadance.

"Yeah," said Cati. "Well, you're all done. It's not as good as Madame Pomphrey could do I'm afraid."

Cadance looked at her arm. The deep gash had turned into no more than a cut that was about three inches long. "Thank you, Cati," said Cadance.

"You're welcome," said Cati. "You'd better go and visit Arabella now. She's expecting you."

"Are you coming with me?" asked Cadance.

"No, that's okay," said Cati. "I'm going to stay here."

"You sure?" asked Cadance.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Cati.

"Cati," said Cadance. "Remember you gave me your most excellent promise."

"I know, Cadance," said Cati. "Just don't go taking on any more Upper-Level Demons on your own, okay?"

"I won't," said Cadance.

"Promise your most excellent promise," said Cati.

"I promise my most excellent promise," said Cadance as she and Cati locked pinkies.

About half an hour later, Cadance was sitting in Arabella's living room. Cadance's godmother smiled warmly at her. "Cadance, I'm so happy for you," said Arabella. "You found yourself a good man."

"Yeah," said Cadance. "You know, I was beginning to wonder if there were any good men out there. In the past few years I've dated about 10 or 15 demons before figuring out that they were demons."

"Minerva and I," began Arabella. "We never worried about it for a second. We knew you'd find the right guy. And he was right under your nose for all of these years." She gave her a motherly smile, which Cadance returned. "But you and I both know that I didn't have you come down here to talk about you and Charlie."

"I figured," said Cadance. "Arabella, you always put business first."

"Yes, I know," said Arabella. "But this is important."

"What is it?" asked Cadance.

"Harry," said Arabella.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cadance.

"He's a full-grown wizard," said Arabella. "We have to tell him the truth."

"What truth?" asked Cadance. "He knows that he's the heir of Gryffindor."

"Courtesy of you," said Arabella.

"He knows about the Crystal of Gryffindor," said Cadance.

"Courtesy of you," said Arabella.

"He knows that you were protecting him on Privet Drive," said Cadance.

"Courtesy of you," said Arabella.

"No, actually, it was my uncle who told him that," said Cadance. "Okay, so he doesn't know how to work the Crystal of Gryffindor, but we're not even sure how to work it so we can't help him with that and we're not even sure if there is _anything_ to working it. For all we know you don't need to work it and it just works on its own."

"Cadance, stop rambling," said Arabella. "I mean he needs to know about the prophecy."

"The prophecy," repeated Cadance. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling my uncle, or Sirius, or someone who's more involved in making decisions for him, which by the way I think that's wrong."

"Cadance, your uncle won't listen," said Arabella. "I was hoping that you could _persuade_ him."

"Persuade him?"

"Yes, don't even pretend that he's not wrapped around your little finger," said Arabella. "He'd listen to every word you'd say to him."

"Arabella, you want to use me to get my uncle to tell Harry something that he obviously doesn't think Harry is prepared for," said Cadance.

"He's prepared for it," said Arabella. "Cadance, I feel this is the only way for Harry to rise to his full potential as a wizard."

"You mean as a Dark Lord fighter," retorted Cadance.

"If that's what his destiny is, then that's what his destiny is," said Arabella.

"Who are we to say what his destiny is?" asked Cadance.

"Cadance, you have to see reason," said Arabella. "You have to realize that he must know what is expected of him!"

"He is expected to fight the Dark Lord or die trying! I know! But I hardly think that's fair!" exclaimed Cadance. "All because some crazy lady predicted it one day years ago! I mean, she's a complete fraud anyway!"

"Cadance, if he doesn't know he can't prepare himself," said Arabella keeping a calm that Cadance had discarded. "I have watched him grow up. I watched him as his Aunt and Uncle and cousin made his life on Privet Drive a virtual hell. I watched him as he left for Hogwarts. I watched him, from afar, as he came back from the fourth task of the Triwizard Tournament. I _will not_ watch him die at the hands of the Dark Lord."

Perhaps Cadance was touched by her godmother's telling off, or perhaps she was scared that the woman would hex her into next week. But in any event, she said, "I'll see what I can do about my uncle, Arabella, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask," said Arabella. "Now that business is out of the way, tell me about your honeymoon. Did you have a good time?"

Cadance paused. She probably should tell Arabella about the demon. After all, that's what godmother's are there for. On the other hand, she was sure that it was just the fears of a new wife. Albeit, they were unusual fears for most other new wives, but for Cadance demons were a part of everyday life and a very real threat. "It was wonderful, Arabella," said Cadance putting on a fake smile and pushing her fears out of her head. "Charlie and I had a wonderful—" She stopped short of finishing her sentence. Suddenly fear gripped her heart as she was suddenly overcome with the mental picture of Charlie on the floor dead.

Cadance could hear Arabella calling her name. She took a few deep breaths. She knew she had to get a grip. She had had a premonition; there was no question about that. But premonitions could be changed. She _had_ to change this one. She took a few more deep breathes. Her heart was practically in her throat. She opened her eyes.

"Cadance?" asked Arabella. "What did you see?"

"Charlie," said Cadance once she had found her voice. "I have to go." She got up and started for the door.

"Cadance! Use the fireplace!" called Arabella.

Cadance shook her head. "There's no time for me to go looking for an open grate." She rushed out the door of the apartment building and into the streets of Hogsmeade. There was an almost silent _'Pop!'_ and Cadance turned into a Phoenix. She flew up to the school in less than 10 seconds. She swooped into an open window and transformed. She hit the ground on all fours.

"Cadance?"

Cadance looked up and saw that she was in Professor McGonagall's office. She picked herself up.

"Cadance, what are you doing?" asked McGonagall. But Cadance was already whisking herself out of the door and down the hallway.

"Think, Cadance, think!" exclaimed the little nagging voice inside Cadance's head. "Where was Charlie in the premonition?"

"The dungeons," said the other little nagging voice. "It could only have been the dungeons."

"But what if it wasn't?" asked the first nagging voice. This was the one who usually takes the side of reason during her arguments with herself. Cadance always thought it sounded like Professor McGonagall.

"Of course he's there! That's the only place it could have been!" exclaimed the second nagging voice. This was the voice of impulse. It sounded remarkably like Cati.

"Both of you shut up so I can go save my husband!" Cadance said inwardly to the both of them.

"Sorry."

But which way to go? McGonagall had never steered Cadance wrong, but Cati had offered her her opinion on where she thought she should look, and Cadance couldn't think of any other place to look. She knew that it definitely wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room. She would have recognized that right away. Even though Cadance knew she should probably think about other places Charlie could be, she knew she had to check the dungeons.

Cadance ran for about 5 minutes until she was deep in the dungeons, around Snape's classroom. It seemed as if she had run for an eternity. She turned into a corridor and heard a faint sound. She stopped. Charlie was lying in the middle of the corridor. Cadance ran up to him. She fell to her knees and lifted his head into her lap. She tried looking for a pulse, but could find none. "No," she whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Charlie. Charlie, wake up, baby."

Cati was sitting quietly in her uncle's classroom. Snape was currently doing lesson plans. He looked up. "Don't just sit there," he said. "Talk. Walk around. Do some lesson plans. Do _something_." Cati just shook her head. "Okay what's wrong?" he asked.

Cati shook her head again. "I promised my most excellent promise," she said stubbornly.

"Okay, what's wrong with Cadance?" asked Snape recognizing Cadance and Cati's childhood lingo.

"I just told you, I can't tell you," said Cati. Snape shrugged. Cati lifted her head up a little. "Someone's coming down the hallway. Can you hear it?"

Snape stopped and looked toward the door. "Who would be coming down here? I'm the only one with a classroom down here." Cati shrugged. They both stared at the open door, waiting to see who would pass. They watched as the headmaster passed by. "What's Dumbledore doing down here?"

"I don't know," said Snape as he stood up and started out with Cati following him.

Dumbledore had chosen a more direct path to where Cadance was than Cadance had herself. A little bit past Snape's classroom he noticed that he had company. He didn't say anything as Snape and Cati fell into step next to him and they didn't say a word either. When they turned into the far corridor they saw Cadance sobbing hysterically over the still form of Charlie. Cati was about to rush forward to Cadance when Dumbledore put his arm out to stop her. Cati stopped and looked at him. Dumbledore walked up to Cadance.

"Cadance, get up," said Dumbledore. Cadance gave no sign of noticing him though Dumbledore knew she had heard him. "Cadance, you foresaw this even before you had the premonition. You had a feeling, but you passed it off as just a fear. But because you were scared, you let it linger inside your mind. You let it evolve into your greatest fear. It weakened you, Cadance." At this Cadance looked up at him. "And because it was your greatest fear swimming around inside your mind, you had your premonition. And even as we speak evil is playing on your weakness." Cadance began sobbing louder and Dumbledore had to raise his voice for him to be heard. "Cadance, you will succumb to evil if you don't become stronger than this."

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't think—" began Cati, but Dumbledore help up his hand to silence her.

"Cadance, it has become quite obvious that your powers, your senses, and your instincts have become weakened," said Dumbledore. "Because this was your greatest fear, you cut off the premonition before finishing. If you hadn't let fear rule then you would know that what you are sobbing over right now—"

"Uncle Albus," said Cadance her voice quavering and tears flowing. "Shut up."

"What you are sobbing over right now," continued Dumbledore, "is a Boggart." Cadance looked up at her uncle. "If you look more closely you can tell."

"Cadance?" said a voice from the behind Cati and Snape. Cadance turned around to see Charlie standing there. She got up and ran to him, crying again. He held her close while she cried. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Cati stepped forward. Boggart Charlie turned into a decapitated Mickey Mouse. "_Riddikulus!_" exclaimed Cati and Mickey Mouse's head popped back on and he vanished. Dumbledore and Snape were staring at her. "What?" she asked as if was normal for someone's greatest fear is that someone decapitated Mickey Mouse. "What!" she repeated.

"Follow me, you two," said Dumbledore to Cadance and Charlie. "Cati, perhaps you should come, too. And, Severus, will you please go and fetch Minerva and Jennifer." Bring them to my office." And without waiting for a reply from anyone, Dumbledore started walking in the direction of his office. Everyone else fell into step behind him, nobody saying anything. Cadance was still crying, only quieter now. Charlie walked next to Cadance with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Snape broke off to go find McGonagall and Jen. When they got into Dumbledore's office, Cadance, Charlie, and Cati all sat in chairs in front of his desk.

"I think it's time we all have a little chat," said Dumbledore. His statement was punctuated by a sniffle from Cadance. Dumbledore opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a box of tissues. He handed them to Cadance. "Here. Pull yourself together, Cadance. We definitely need to talk. First of all, Cadance, I'm afraid that I have to tell you that one of your worst fears have come true. Upper-level demons _are_ going to start attacking. So the feeling that you've been having wasn't just a fear. It's a sort of a premonition. You see, the bond of matrimony that you and Charlie now have is a powerful magic of its own. Powerful enough, I'm afraid, to alert more demons to your presence in the world. These demons will sense not you, but who you are, if you get my meaning. Most of these Upper-Level are working for Voldemort. _They must not be allowed to report back to him_. If you fail to vanquish just one, Cadance, you and Jen will have to run. Voldemort will know who you two truly are and you will have to flee."

"What about you?" asked Cadance. "I won't leave you here to fend off Voldemort on your own. In case you haven't noticed, _you're_ one of us, too."

"I cannot leave the school defenseless," said Dumbledore.

"If you die, the Timponium Charm is worthless," said Cadance. "You'd have to come with us if we left."

"The Timponium Charm is now worthless anyway," said Dumbledore. "The Timponium Charm was disabled the moment he turned 17 and was no longer an under-aged wizard."

"Oh dear," said Cadance. "I forgot about that."

"So you better vanquish any demons that come along," said Dumbledore. "It would be very bad if a demon sensed our power and when he got here he discovered that it's _us_ that he sensed and then reported back to Voldemort. Voldemort would have a field day."

"I understand," said Cadance. "Don't worry."

"Next, Cadance, before Jen gets here, you _cannot_ tell her the truth just yet. You cannot tell her who we three are. If she doesn't know, she is that much more protected," said Dumbledore firmly.

It was then that McGonagall and Jen came in followed by Snape. "Ah, good, you're here," said Dumbledore. "Take a seat you three," said Dumbledore as he flicked his wand and three more chairs appeared. Snape however stood standing in the back by the door. Slytherins; who can figure them? "Let's get right down to business. I'm afraid that the school is going to be overrun by Upper-Level Demons."

"What? Why?" asked Jen. "What do they want?"

"Well," began Dumbledore. He paused.

Cadance came to his rescue with a brilliant cover-up story. "Well, they're working for Voldemort, aren't they? What else do you suppose they're here for?"

"Yes, well," said Dumbledore taking up his cue and nodding his thanks at Cadance. "The point isn't _why_ they're here. The point is that they must not be allowed to report back to Voldemort. They _all_ must die."

Cadance seemed to have perked up at the thought of the total obliteration of some demons and the twinkle in her eye returned. Isn't it odd how death and destruction can perk up a person?

"Now," said Dumbledore looking at Cadance, Cati, Jen, and McGonagall. "You four are our resident sorceresses and demon-vanquishing experts. Your powers are more in tune than mine are, so it will be up to you to do most of the vanquishing. I'll help out where I can but my defensive powers are a bit rusty."

"Just leave it to us," said Cati.

"Severus, I am counting on you to help them out with their potion needs," said Dumbledore.

"Trust me, Headmaster, I am aware of their potion-making skills, or lack there of. You can count on me," said Snape.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence in us, Uncle Severus," said Cati. "And we weren't that bad at potions. We passed, in any event."

"And Charlie," said Dumbledore. "We're going to need you to keep your father posted on anything that goes on around here when Cadance is too busy vanquishing demons to do it herself. He must know everything that goes on around here. We lose everything if we lose the support of the Ministry. Your father needs to keep them posted and if they don't get information from us, they may become suspicious that we're not doing what we're supposed to. And you can't blame them. Times are growing worse. Voldemort's supporters could be anyone, anywhere."

"Cati! Behind you!" exclaimed Jen. She had come to the front doors, where Cati was currently keeping post, to report to Cati that Cadance had just vanquished a demon and, also, that lunch was ready. The students were due to arrive today.

A demon blinked in behind Cati. When Jen called to her, Cati whipped around and faced the demon. "Jen! Go get Cadance!" exclaimed Cati as she began throwing fireballs at the demon who in turn tried to deflect them. Jen was halfway down the hallway when she heard Cati scream, "Never mind!" Jen rolled her eyes and backtracked to where Cati was. "Pure luck on our part just killed that demon," said Cati. "Another one showed up and they killed each other."

"I was supposed to report to you that Cadance just vanquished a demon and that lunch is ready," said Jen.

"Good, I'm starving," replied Cati.

Luckily there were no more demonic attacks that day. When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, the students got out and filtered into the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left and Fred, George and Bill had decided to leave as well. The Hogwarts Aurors were positioned at the Head Table as they had been at the start-of-term and end-of-term feast for the past few years. Charlie was sitting by Cadance and they were talking together in hushed voices.

Professor McGonagall led the first years in for the Sorting.

(By the way, I don't care what the 5th book says; Ravenclaw and Gryffindor **_DO NOT_** rhyme. And there are large parts of this taken from the 5th Harry Potter book. I don't own it!)

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_They met one day when hope was thin_

_And wizards and witches not plentiful_

_They united right then and there_

_And opened our dear Hogwarts school_

_Those great powerful founders four _

_Each prized certain traits_

_And thus they looked for them _

_When picking those they wanted to rate_

_To Gryffindor went the bold and brave_

_To Hufflepuff went those loyal and true_

_To Ravenclaw went the wise and scholarly_

_To Slytherin went the cunning through and through_

_At first they worked in harmony_

_And the students got along quite well_

_But argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Turned the school into a war-like hell_

_Slytherin then left the school_

_And the other three were sad_

_To see him go was a great loss_

_Especially with the students all gone mad_

_You see there sprung a rivalry_

_Between the four houses after the fight_

_The remaining founders realized their mistake_

_But the students had not realized what was right_

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule_

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end_

_Because where there once had been camaraderie_

_There now was a clash of friend and friend_

_Though the fighting died out_

_Before the other Founders from this world departed_

_The state of the school right now _

_Leaves me quite downhearted_

_For never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been untied_

_As they were once meant to be_

_So take it from someone who was there_

_And who knows the score_

_I take good care of your fate_

_For that is what I'm for_

_I'll take a peak inside your head_

_And sort through your mind_

_And put you where you belong_

_With others of your kind_

_But now I must warn you_

_That division may cause the end_

_Of what was started long ago_

_By those four good friends_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong_

_So before I sort you I must say_

_I hope you have listened to my song._

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether dividing_

_May bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her _

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin!_

The Hall began to applaud but it lacked the usual enthusiasm that it usually did. The same thought was on all of the students' minds. The Sorting Hat had warned them of turning against each other. It had told them to stand united. Professor McGonagall started calling out names to be sorted, but Harry didn't hear them. He was thinking about the Sorting Hat's message. He thought of Malfoy. Malfoy's father was a Death Eater, eluding the Ministry for the past year. But _was_ Malfoy following in his father's footsteps? He thought of all the times that he and Malfoy had fought over the years. None of the reasons for fighting seemed justified now. Now, Harry was Head Boy (Hermione, of course, was Head Girl) and he felt as if his new responsibilities took precedent over old feelings of hatred. Suddenly applause broke through Harry's thoughts.

The Sorting was over. Harry felt himself getting up and walking towards the other end of the room before he even realized what he was doing. Halfway across the room he stopped and he realized that there was someone in front of him. Malfoy was standing there. They stared at each other for a few seconds. They were directly in front of McGonagall and Snape at the Head Table. They both looked confused. The Hall started growing quieter as they all started to look at the two 7th Years standing there in front of them all.

They were both staring each other in the eyes. Then suddenly they began shaking hands and before anyone said a word they were walking back to their seats. Students began turning around in their chairs to smile or wave at the other students at other tables. The Hall was absolutely silent for a few seconds before Cadance jumped out of her chair, a look of pure confusion on her face. "Whoa! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you told me that I was cruel and unusual at the end of last year when I tried to teach you the exact same lesson, but now 3 months later you choose to listen to _THE HAT_!" Nobody said anything. "It's a bloody hat! You didn't get the message when I gave it to you, but the Sorting Hat says it and all of a sudden you see the light! Is that what you're telling me!"

"Maybe you should try singing it," offered Jen.

"Cadance, sit down," whispered Charlie. "You're causing a scene."

"I'll cause a scene if I damn well want to cause a scene, Charlie!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Cadance looked at him. She sat down. Dumbledore stood up. "Right. Well, that was interesting. A few things before we get to eating the delicious feast the House Elves worked hard on."

"I'll tell you what! I bet you any amount of money that this peace will only last until Quidditch season and _then_ we'll see if you're not fighting then!" interrupted Cadance.

"Thank you for that interjection," said Dumbledore. "Now can we please get on with it? Thank you. As I was saying, I have a few announcements before we start on the feast. First, Professor Cadance Dumbledore has undergone a name change, more commonly known as marriage, this summer and is now Professor Weasley. This will help in the confusion that was brought about in trying to figure out whether it was her or I being addressed when someone said 'Professor Dumbledore'." Cadance snorted. Most of the Gryffindors called her Cadance anyway. Dumbledore continued, "Secondly, 7th Years will be given career advice this year in the presence of our Deputy Headmistress and one other Professor, depending on who is available at the time, and not with a Ministry Representative as we have done in other years. I promise you will still receive excellent advice. Also, Mr. Filch would like it known that everything that can be bought from _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_, formerly Zonko's Joke Shop, has been added to the list of objects forbidden in the corridors. And now with that said, let the feast begin."

The students plunged into the food like ravenous monsters that had not been fed for centuries. At the Head Table Cadance and McGonagall were talking about what had just happened. "I don't get it. I don't get it at all," said Cadance.

"There're lots of things you don't get," said Professor McGonagall.

"And don't you think it's odd that those two _particular_ students were the ones who decided to make the first move?" asked Cadance.

"Like Potions," said McGonagall.

"You don't think that my Uncle used Jedi Mind Powers, do you?" asked Cadance.

"And Divination," said McGonagall who was beginning to count on her fingers.

"Cadance use the right terminology," said Cati. "They aren't Jedi Mind Powers. It's telekinesis. And your uncle wouldn't do that."

"Do you think that maybe that hat has telekinetic powers?" asked Cadance.

"And you were never particularly fond of Ancient Runes," said McGonagall.

"Minerva, I think we should tell Harry about the prophecy," said Cadance.

"And that you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day," said McGonagall.

"Minerva, are you listening to me?" asked Cadance.

"What?" asked McGonagall.

"Never mind," said Cadance.

"Cadance, that came out of nowhere," said Cati.

"Not really, but I'll bring it up again later," said Cadance.

"Okay," said Cati who had too busy a day fighting demons to care about what Cadance had just said.

"That's it!" exclaimed Cadance after vanquishing another demon. "Cati! Get your cloak! We're going to Tipsy's!"

It was a week into the school year and Cadance was wearing herself out trying to vanquish demons. Many of them screamed "You? Won't Voldemort be surprised!" upon finding her. It was really getting old. On the other hand, she was getting quite good at hitting her mark every time when knife-throwing.

"Tipsy's! I love Tipsy's!" exclaimed Cati.

Cadance sprinted down the hallway with Cati at her heels. She burst into Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Minerva! Cati and I are going to Tipsy's Tavern to see if we can find out what the heck is up with all of these demons. Will you please tell Charlie where I am when he gets back from work?"

"Cadance," said McGonagall nodding to her side.

Cadance turned her head and saw an astonished class looking back at her. "Uhhhhh, hi," said Cadance.

"You just got ahead, Cadance," said McGonagall. "Try to be back before dinner."

"Thanks," said Cadance as she walked out of the classroom. Cati was waiting outside the classroom door holding two cloaks. She handed one to Cadance. They walked down to Hogsmeade and Apparated to Tipsy's Tavern. They went in the front doors. "KALAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Cadance, making a beeline for the bar. "Kala!"

"Cadance?" called Kala as she stood on tiptoe to look over the heads of the demons at the bar. "Cati? Is that you? How was your honeymoon, Cadance?"

Several of the demons turned around. "I sense—," began one.

"I sense it too," said another. They all jumped up and armed themselves with energy balls, fireballs, knives, etc.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," said Cadance. "You're going to try and take me out because of my position so that the Source of All Evil promotes you to an Upper-Level Demon. Sorry, but not today." She waved her arms and all the demons sitting at the bar blew up.

"Cadance!" exclaimed Kala. "You just vanquished some of my best customers!"

"Sorry, Kala," said Cadance.

"She had to do it," said Cati as she and Cadance took a seat at the bar.

"But, Cadance, you can get yourselves in trouble. They were being monitored by the Ministry. What's going to happen when their Probation Officers send someone here looking for whoever killed them? You'll be brought in for questioning!"

"Calm down, Kala," said Cadance. "We came to look at your Ministry Reference Books." She and Cati filled her in about the current demon situation.

Kala began spreading her books out along the bar. Cadance and Cati spent several hours looking at them, but found nothing to keep away the Upper-Level Demons, nor did they find any clues to how they keep finding them. Finally the midnight crowd of demons came in. "Hey, Cadance," said Cati. "Let's go hustle some money." She nodded at the pool table and the demons around it.

"We're hardly dressed to hustle money," said Cadance referring to her teaching robes that bore the Hogwarts crest and Cati's Auroring robes.

Cati winked at Cadance and then snapped her fingers and she was in black pants, black boots, and a white halter top. Cadance was in black pants, black boots, and a white sleeveless, low-cut blouse. "Better?" asked Cati.

"Cati," began Cadance before Cati cut her off.

"What? And Charlie will like that top," replied Cati with a wink.

"Fill in your own Bill-ish remark here," said Cadance nodding towards Cati's top.

"Shut up," said Cati.

"Alright, let's go hustle your rent for the next month," said Cadance.

They walked up to the pool table. One demon held up his hand. He spoke with a gruff voice. "Hold up there. This table is reserved for real games of pool only. No girly games."

"That's too bad for you," said Cati. "But we may be persuaded to let you finish your girly game before we get our real game going."

"Alright, Princess, enough kidding," said another demon. "Stand aside."

"No way," said Cadance. "You see, we aim to play a game of pool."

"No girls allowed, Dolly," said the first demon.

"I think you're chicken," said Cati.

"No way," said that second demon.

"Put your money where your mouth is then," said Cadance. "Let her Royal Highness and I get in on a game."

"I like the way you think, Dolly," said Cati.

"You're asking for it," said the first demon. "Rack 'em up, Dolly, while I get better acquainted with the Princess." He put an arm around Cati's waste.

"Hey, hands off, buddy," said Cadance. "I'll call her boyfriend. He's big and mean and put a guy in the hospital for breathing too loudly."

The demon laughed then took a step away from Cati.

Eight Games Later………

"I believe we're up to 150 Galleons now, boys," said Cadance. "Pay up."

"One more game. Double or nothing," said the demon.

"No," said Cati. "It's getting close to three o'clock and we have to work in the morning. Pay up."

The first demon pulled his arm back and flung an energy ball at Cadance and Cati. They leaped out of the way. "Why, Cadance, I do believe he's trying to stiff us," said Cati.

Cadance and Cati used their telekinetic powers to throw the two demons backwards. They threw more energy balls, which Cadance and Cati had to jump behind the bar to dodge. Cati waved her arms and blew up the demons.

"While you're back there, do you want to get me two martinis?" asked Kala.

"Very funny, Kala," said Cadance and she and Cati climbed over the bar, groaning with aches and pains.

"Note to self: Jumping over bars causes butt to be sore," said Cati.

Just then, five Aurors bounded in with their badges held up in front of them. "Everyone, freeze!" shouted the one in front. "Who has been causing trouble here?" All the demons turned and pointed at Cadance and Cati. "Let's move!" They all rushed forward and surrounded Cadance and Cati, who turned to each other with raised eyebrows. Two of them moved forward and pinned Cadance and Cati's arms behind them.

"Hey, now!" exclaimed Cati. "What the hell is going on?"

"You are charged with participating in a brawl in a Ministry-supervised area. You are also being charged with the illegal vanquishing of the demons you were brawling with and are suspected in the illegal vanquishing of several demons earlier this evening," said the one in charge. "You are being taken to Azkaban and will have a court hearing at a date yet to be scheduled."

"You mean there's a right and a wrong way to vanquish demons?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, the complete list of legal and illegal ways can be found in the handbook, issued by the Department of Sorcerers and Sorceresses in the Ministry," said another Auror.

"There's a Department of Sorcerers and Sorceresses!" exclaimed Cadance.

"Alright, now, let's go," said the Auror who was in charge.

They started to lead Cadance and Cati away. "Kala, you know to bail us out, right?" said Cati.

"Of course," said Kala.

In Azkaban………

"Cati, I can't believe we were just arrested for vanquishing demons," said Cadance. Cati was in the cell next to her, and she couldn't see her because of the wall in between them, but they could hear each other because of the bars in the front.

"Damn, that was fun," said Cati. "Although, it's a good thing Kala's going to come bail us out."

"You know, Cati, it takes a good friend to bail you out of jail at three in the morning," said Cadance. "But only your best friend would be in the cell next to you saying, 'damn, that was fun'."

"Aw, thanks, Cadance," said Cati.

It was then that an Auror came up and stood so that both Cadance and Cati could see him. "Alright, you two are free to go," he said. "And I must say, Commander Dumbledore and Commander Nuperson, that I am truly sorry about the mix-up. We had no clue that you two were working undercover and had the proper papers and authorization to vanquish whatever demons you wanted to. I hope that our interference did not hinder your attempt at rank promotion."

"Rank promotion?" questioned Cati.

Just then Mr. Weasley walked into view flanked by Dumbledore, Snape, and Charlie. "Oh, don't worry, Cati, he knows everything," said Mr. Weasley. "Now why don't we get you girls back to Hogwarts since you have work tomorrow?"

"Very good, Minister," said the Auror. He took out a key and unlocked Cadance and Cati's cell doors. They stepped out.

"By the way, Sergeant," said Cadance. "It's Commander _Weasley_ now."

"Right, of course," said the Auror. "Well, good luck."

"Thank you, Roderick," said Mr. Weasley. He led them down the hallway and into a room. In the room there was nothing but a fireplace.

Charlie pulled Cadance close and kissed her. "Okay, that is disgusting," said Snape. "Please spare us." They pulled apart. Dumbledore pulled Floo Powder out of his pocket. They used Floo Powder to travel to Dumbledore's office.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Weasley," said Cati.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," said Cadance

"No problem at all," said Mr. Weasley. "But you should really thank Albus and Severus here. Severus was the one that Kala got in touch with and Dumbledore was the one to make up the cover-story."

"Yes, well, we couldn't have done it if it weren't for the fact that you're the Minister of Magic," said Dumbledore.

"I've got a question," said Cadance. "Why weren't we informed that there's a _handbook_ that we have to follow when vanquishing demons?"

"Yeah, and why weren't we informed that there's a Department of Sorcerers and Sorceresses?" added Cati.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," said Mr. Weasley. "The Department of Sorcerers and Sorceresses only deals with registering Sorcerers and Sorceresses and there aren't many more of you left anyway. The only other thing they've done is put out the handbook. And nobody ever follows those rules. They're out of date and could in actuality get you killed. And besides, nobody even knows if you follow them at all or not. You have to be suspected for something else before they even look into it. Like you and Cati were involved in a major brawl in Kala's bar. In a Ministry-Supervised area, that's illegal."

"Right, we'll log that away in case we ever decide to go demon-vanquishing there again," said Cadance.

"Well, off to bed with you," said Dumbledore. "You have classes to teach tomorrow, Cadance. And Cati, you have a castle to protect."

"Nobody will get by me! I'm a gargoyle!" exclaimed Cati.

"No, I'm not sending you to Disney World again," said Mr. Weasley.

"But I'm overworked and crazy!" argued Cati.

"Go to bed," said Mr. Weasley. "And make sure you thank Kala tomorrow for having the sense to call us rather than try to bail you out herself. She might have found herself thrown in jail herself for being an accessory after the fact or something."

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged to History of Magic, which was easily their most boring subject. When they got there, Professor Binns wasn't hovering by the blackboard as he was. They sat down to wait for him to enter the classroom. The door opened and, instead of Professor Binns, Cadance came bustling into the classroom. "Good morning, everyone. I will be temporarily replacing Professor Binns because he's attending a conference for ghosts somewhere in Australia or Austria or Austin or something like that. So for today, you're stuck with me for an extra class period." She went up to his desk. A folder clearly marked 'LESSON PLANS' was sitting on top of the immaculately clean desk. She reached down and tried to pick it up. Her hand went straight through it. It was then that she noticed that it was transparent. "Well, since Professor Binns prefers to keep his lesson plans in a ghostly fashion, I guess we'll have to wing it. What would you like to learn about today?"

"You mean we can pick?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Sure," said Cadance. "I'll teach you about anything, even if it doesn't pertain to History of Magic."

"Well, I for one would like to hear of Merlin," said Hermione. "I mean the truth, not just the muggle stories."

Cadance paused for a second and then asked, "Did Cati put you up to this?"

"Pardon me?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind," said Cadance. "I won't pretend to be an expert, but I'll tell you what I know. Where to begin? Well, I guess we should start from the beginning. Merlin was an expert Sorcerer and it's said that he is also the wisest wizard to ever walk the face of the earth. His mother was the daughter of a king, and his father was a demon. After making a prediction that proved true for the British King Vortigern, Merlin became his advisor. Then he was advisor to Uther Pendragon and, more famously, Uther's son Arthur. Merlin taught the sorceress Morgana. But she in turn tried to kill him and Arthur. Merlin led Arthur to many military victories and was the one who suggested that Arthur and his Knights have a round table, so that nobody would fight over who sat at the head. Merlin's downfall was brought about when he fell in love with the sorceress Vivien, who trapped him forever in an Oak Tree. Some historians will argue that there was a conspiracy between Vivien and Morgana. Merlin's lineage was carried on by a child he created from water and sky and his own blood. The child was raised by one of Merlin's students, a young boy by the name of Thomas of Banderly. He taught the child everything that Merlin had taught him. 500 years later, the heir of the Banderly name was one of the four who founded this very school. Godric Gryffindor. And that is about all that anyone knows for sure about Merlin. There are some other speculations, but none of them have been proven. Legend has it that Merlin and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will come again one day when they are needed." Cadance paused and looked around. She realized that no one was sleeping. "What next?"

"How about you name the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood," said Dean, looking up from his Potions homework.

"Nice try," said Cadance. "But no cigar. You'll have to do your own homework."

"Rats," said Dean.

"What about our Career Advice?" asked Parvati Patil. "What's going to happen during that?"

"Well, when I went through it, I sat down in McGonagall's office with two Ministry representatives; an Auror and a creepy old guy from the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," said Cadance. "They said 'Hey, what do you want to do with your life' and I said 'Hey, I want to be an Auror' so they threw some pamphlets at me, looked in my folder, and yelled at me to raise my Potions grades, as if I didn't get enough of that from my uncle. But you guys are lucky; you won't have some scary random Ministry Representatives. You'll have two people you already know."

"What if you have no idea what you want to be when you go?" asked Ron.

"About a week before, they'll put pamphlets out in the Gryffindor Common Room with a bunch of the different jobs and their descriptions. If you still don't know after looking at those, then tell Professor McGonagall what some of your interests and she'll give you a list of jobs that involve your interests and recommend one." Dean Thomas raised his hand. "Dean, if you tell Professor McGonagall that you have no interests I expect she'll transfigure you into something horrible because after being here for a full 6 years you must have _some _interest." Dean put his hand down.

"As an Auror, how much money do you make?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Enough to live on, but not nearly enough considering what I do," said Cadance.

"Is it true that you and Commander Nuperson got arrested last night?" asked Seamus Finnigan excitedly.

"Yes," said Cadance. "Any more questions?"

"Why were you arrested?" asked Dean.

"Dean!" reprimanded Hermione.

"No, Hermione, it's okay," said Cadance. "I got arrested for doing what I was hired to do by other people who were hired to do the exact same thing." They all looked at her confusedly. She sighed. "I vanquished some demons and then some Aurors came and arrested me and Cati because we didn't do it by the book."

"You mean there are rules to vanquishing demons?" questioned Hermione.

"My reaction exactly," said Cadance. "What's next? Salem Witch Trials? Spanish Inquisition? Founding of Hogwarts? Prank Wars of 1989?"

"Prank Wars of 1989?" asked Harry.

"Me and Cati versus Fred and George Weasley," said Cadance. "Professor McGonagall gave us detention for two weeks and made us write letters of apology to all the Slytherins and half the staff."

"You're a really bad influence," said Dean Thomas.

"Yeah, and she's my sister-in-law," said Ron proudly.

By the time the first Hogsmeade visit came around Cadance, Jen, McGonagall, Cati, and Dumbledore were pretty worn out from all the demon-fighting. About five minutes after the students left, Jen was walking down the hallway. She came upon Cadance fighting a demon. "Jen, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" asked Cadance. She dodged two fireballs.

"No, I thought I'd stay behind and help you vanquish any demons that came along," said Jen, dodging a few fireballs herself. "Sorceress duties come before pleasure."

"Hold on a second," said Cadance. She turned to the demon. "Alright, that's it. You asked for it, buddy." She pulled a knife out of her robes and threw it at him. It hit its target. The demon pulled the knife out of him. Cadance pulled a piece of paper with a multi-purpose vanquishing spell that Cati had whipped up that morning out of her pocket. She read, "Demon so evil yet full of power. Let your evil gifts turn sour. With these words your soul I send. With this rhyme let you meet your end." The demon burst into flames and a few seconds later was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Nice spell. One of Cati's?" asked Jen.

"Of course," said Cadance. "It worked, didn't it? It doesn't work on all of them. She's working on one that will, though. She thinks we need to summon the power of dead people to help, so she's combining the spell to call a spirit with some of her own work."

"There's a spell to summon a spirit?" asked Jen.

"Yeah," said Cadance.

"Then why don't we use it ever?" asked Jen.

"Because it doesn't work unless 'they' let it," said Cadance looking up towards 'them', a.k.a. The White Lighter Council, The Powers that Be, and The Ones Who Do Not Know Not To Wear White After Labor Day.

"Right," said Jen, also looking up.

"Jen, you should have gone to Hogsmeade. I could have taken care of anything that came along," said Cadance.

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Jen as she and Cadance walked into Cadance's classroom and took a seat. "There'll be other Hogsmeade trips."

"Do you know how many times _I_ said that during my stay at Hogwarts?" asked Cadance.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jen.

"Look," said Cadance. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should go be a kid while you're still a kid."

"Cadance, I'm not a kid," said Jen.

"You know what I meant," said Cadance. "You're lucky, Jen. When I was your age I had to grow up way before I was ready to. Cati's and my powers weren't as developed as they are now. Now that they are, we can handle stuff. Back when I was in school, it was just me, Cati, and Minerva who really could do any vanquishing. Uncle Albus……… well, let's just say that he doesn't embrace his powers as he used to. So it was a little power doing a lot of vanquishing. Now our powers are way more developed, so you can be free to be a kid."

"I get the feeling this isn't about me missing a Hogsmeade trip anymore," said Jen.

"The point is that you don't have to miss out on some of the fun just to help vanquish demons. I did. And, really, I think that I may have compensated for having to grow up sooner by being _really_ immature at times," said Cadance. "I just want you're free to be immature _all_ the time."

"Uhhh, thanks, Cadance," said Jen. "I think."

"Come on, I'll walk you to Hogsmeade," said Cadance.

Just then Cati appeared in the door. "Who's going to Hogsmeade?" she asked. Then she saw Jen. "What are you doing not in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm not sure anymore," said Jen shaking her head.

"Was Cadance telling you the Bobby Bruges story?" asked Cati. "Because I heard the words "immature" and "demons"."

"No," said Cadance.

"Bobby Bruges?" asked Jen. "What's the Bobby Bruges story?"

"I'll tell you as we walk to Hogsmeade," said Cati.

"I really don't think that Jen needs to hear that story, Cati," said Cadance as they began walking out of Cadance's classroom.

"Oh, I do," said Cati. Cadance shook her head. "Bobby Bruges was the boy that Cadance fell head over heels for in our third year. In our fourth year, he asked her out. One day he asked if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. Well, Cadance didn't usually go to on the Hogsmeade trips, but she said yes to him. So she met Bobby when everyone was lining up and then they went to Hogsmeade. Later though he got a little fresh………"

"Correction, Cati," interrupted Cadance. "He _tried_ to get a little fresh."

"Right," said Cati. "He tried, but luckily Charlie was there and he punched the guy. A little after that Bobby Bruges revealed that he was a demon and Cadance vanquished his ass."

"That's right," said Charlie's voice from behind. Charlie fell into step besides Cadance and took her hand. Cadance gave his hand a squeeze. "Jen, as your brother-in-law I have to say, don't listen to anything your sister has been telling you. She's trying to live precariously through you, or something like that."

"How do you know what I'm telling her?" asked Cadance.

"I just came from your uncle's office," said Charlie. "There's very little I _don't_ know."

"Oh," said Cadance.

And now, it's time for a massive time jump. Time jumping is good.

Halloween came and went, and soon it was Quidditch season. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the first game of the season, but it was close. Since the game was so close, Harry decided that they needed more training sessions. Since all training had to be monitored, Cadance was usually the one who had to monitor it. She was usually accompanied by Charlie. Cadance wrote a letter to Oliver Wood to see how he was doing and to ask him to stop possessing Harry because Harry was training his team as hard as Oliver used to.

During one practice, Cati joined Charlie and Cadance in the stands. They had been sitting there in silence for several minutes when Cati spoke. "Cadance, do you remember our sixth year at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" asked Cadance. "That was the year that the Ministry went insane and hired Fudge as the Minister who was persuaded to interfere at Hogwarts and we got that awful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and we didn't finish that year."

"Yeah, I can't forget that year either," said Charlie. "It was _my_ house you stayed at for those three weeks you were gone."

"Yeah, well, I was referring to how mad Oliver Wood was that we missed Quidditch games after we left," said Cati. "And how hard he worked us when he became Captain in our 7th Year."

"Oh yeah," said Cadance.

"Well, I think Harry is working them harder than Oliver worked us," said Cati.

"What was that I heard?" asked a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Jen and Hermione standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Cadance.

"Long enough," said Jen. "What happened in your Sixth Year?"

"It's a long story that I really don't feel like getting into now," said Cadance.

"I do," said Cati. "I'm still bitter about it. Your Uncle lost all respect in the Ministry. Luckily he got it back. But many Ministry Members _still_ don't take Cadance and I seriously to this day because of the lies spread back then. And then, Cadance and I walked out on this one teacher and didn't come back."

"It's a long, long, story which one day you'll hear in full," said Cadance. "But not today."

"You know, I get the feeling that there's lots of things you haven't told me," said Jen.

"Like what?" asked Cadance as she exchanged a glance with Cati and Charlie.

"Like lots of things," said Jen. "And don't think I didn't see that glance that you exchanged with those three just now. I'm not stupid you know."

"Jen, all things you will learn in time," said Cadance.

"Should I leave?" asked Hermione.

"No, of course not," said Cadance.

"This conversation is not over," said Jen.

"I didn't expect it to be. But it _is_ over for now," said Cadance with and air of finality.

To be continued

Well, folks, that's all for now. I'd like to tell you all to read the note at the top. No, I haven't mentioned in past chapters what Cadance's big secret is, so don't go looking for it. You'll just have to wait.

Oh, and I'm wrapping this up with the next few chapters. I need you all to vote for something. Who wants a prequel? The sequel is coming whether you want it or not. I already have ideas.


	33. How the Grinch Stole Christmas: Cadance ...

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognize as anyone else's.  Most of this belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Don't sue me.

Just a reminder… Ron and Hermione _are_ dating.

Christmas was quickly approaching.  On the day before the Christmas Holidays, Sirius came up to Harry during breakfast.  "When classes are over, pack your things.  There's been a change of plans.  We're going home for Christmas break now."

"I thought that you said that you had orders to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break in case it's attacked," said Harry.

"Like I said, there was a change of plans," said Sirius.  "I think Cadance had something to do with it.  She heard that Godric's Hollow was coated with not a blanket, but a sheet, a blanket, and a whole damn comforter of snow and she went ballistic.  It seems she wants revenge for a snowball fight in which I kicked her butt about 17 years ago."  He said goodbye and went back to his post at the front doors.  Harry was glad they were returning to Godric's Hollow for Christmas break.  Hermione was going home and Ron and Ginny were too.  

The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Jen all went in one compartment.  Sirius, Remus, Charlie, and Cadance all got into another compartment.  _Every_ student had decided to return home over the Christmas break.  Everyone wanted to spend as much time with their families as possible.  Ron looked out the window.  "Snowball fights, snowball fights, snowball fights," said Ron bouncing up and down in his chair.  "Do you think Fred and George will come home for Christmas?  During our last Hogsmeade trip they weren't sure."

"I'm sure they will, but probably not until Christmas Day," said Ginny.  "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is doing real well and they probably won't want to close before Christmas."

"So what are everyone's plans for the break?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you forget who I live with," said Jen.  "_Nothing_ is ever planned with her.  And now factor in Charlie and it'll be an _interesting_ couple of weeks."

"Well, I have a lot of reading to do," said Hermione.  "Did you know that they came out with a whole new book with the History of Hogwarts?"

"Really?" asked Ron.  "And we haven't even read the first one yet."

"You really should you know," said Hermione.  "Then you'd _know_ that you can't Apparate or Disapparate at Hogwarts.  And other than that it's really quite fascinating………" Ron shut her up by kissing her on the lips.

"You're too smart for your own good," said Ron.

"You two are too disgustingly mushy for your own good," said Harry.

 When the train pulled into the station, they met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  The all immediately began talking excitedly.  "Now, Cadance, make sure you get in touch with me very soon," said Mrs. Weasley.  "We need to find out what we're doing on Christmas Day."

"Of course, Mom," said Cadance, very happy with her newfound relationship with Mrs. Weasley.  She had always treated her like a daughter, but now she _was_ her daughter.

"Harry, Jennifer," said Mr. Weasley.  "Anytime you want to visit over the break, our door is always open.  Or rather, our fireplace grate is."  

"Cati, don't stay in that big house all by yourself all break," said Mrs. Weasley.  

"Don't worry, I won't.  I fully intend to take advantage of the fact that Cadance keeps a full supply of Spaghetti O's and leftover Chinese Food," said Cati.

"Not if I do first," said Sirius.

"No Chinese Food!" exclaimed Jen.  "Cadance, no leftover Chinese food!"

 "I was thinking of starting to order pizza," said Cadance.

"Oh no you don't," said Mrs. Weasley.  "You come to my house, and I'll cook for all of you."

"Yes!" exclaimed Jen.  "No Chinese Food!"

After Jen established that she was very Anti-Chinese Food, they all used Floo Powder to get home.  Harry, Sirius, Remus, Cadance, Charlie, and Jen all traveled to Cadance, Charlie, and Jen's house since they were sure that Cadance's grate was open.  As soon as they got in to their kitchen, Jen ran crazily to the basement as she screamed to the Boogieman.  Cadance ran out the back door and flung herself into a pile of snow.  As it was getting late, Remus, Sirius, and Harry excused themselves to go home. 

Cadance came back inside soaking wet from the snow.  She walked up to Charlie and put her arms around his neck.  "Cadance, you're getting me all wet!" laughed Charlie. 

"I know," said Cadance.

"Don't you have demons to vanquish?" asked Charlie.

"But that's the beauty of it, Charlie," said Cadance shaking her head so that drops of water flew off her hair and hit Charlie in the face.  "Ancient Magic protects Godric's Hollow.  Remember?  You can't Apparate in."

Charlie nodded in remembrance.  "Or blink, orb, or shimmer," he said.  "Now I remember.  Maybe you should put the same protection around Hogwarts."

"I wish I could," said Cadance.  "But it's ancient magic and nobody knows how to replicate it.  Besides, Hogwarts is probably too big for it to work anyway."  She rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlie after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," said Cadance.  "I'm just thinking about how nice it's going to be without any demons to vanquish.  No impending danger."  She closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," said Charlie.  He kissed the top of her head.

"Just don't let go," said Cadance.

"Wow, that was very Titanic-ish," said a voice behind them.  They turned around and Cati was leaning on the doorframe.  "I'm sorry, did I ruin a moment?"

"Is there something you needed, Cati?" asked Cadance.

"Yes," said Cati.  "Can I spend the night with you?"  She stuck her lower lip out.  

"Yes, Cati," said Cadance.

"Yea!" exclaimed Cati as she bolted upstairs.

 Charlie took Cadance's hand and led her upstairs.  They went in their bedroom to see Cati jumping on their bed.  "Cati, what are you doing?" asked Cadance.

"Waiting for you," said Cati.  "I have an idea.  How about if we make Charlie sleep in the guest bedroom, and I'll sleep in here with you?"

"How about no?" retorted Charlie.

"Oh alright," said Cati.  "You know I'm just trying to be difficult, right?"

"And that's why I love you, Cati," said Cadance.

Jen came upstairs then.  "Hey, why is Cati allowed to jump on your bed but I'm not?" she asked.

"You're allowed," said Cadance.  Jen moved towards the bed, but Cadance stopped her.  "But not right now.  Charlie and I are going to go to bed."

"Puttin' that king size bed to use?" asked Cati raising her eyebrows suggestively.  Cadance launched a pillow at her as she retreated from the room.  "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Cadance.  Everyone got ready for bed.  Cadance and Charlie climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Jen!" called Cadance.

"Goodnight, Cadance!" called Jen.

"Goodnight Charlie!" called Cati.

"Goodnight, Cati!" exclaimed Charlie.  "Goodnight, Jen!"

"Goodnight, Charlie!" called Jen.

"Goodnight, Cati!" called Cadance.

"Goodnight, Cadance!" called Cati.

"Goodnight, Cati!" called Jen.

"Goodnight, Jen!" called Cati.

"Goodnight, Charlie," said Cadance.

"Goodnight, Cadance," said Charlie kissing his wife.

They all fell asleep.  Sometime after midnight, it began to thunder and lightning.  Lightning lit up the sky and then thunder sounded.  Cadance sat bolt upright in her bed.  Charlie did a split second later.  "Are you okay?" asked Charlie.

Before Cadance could reply, Cati bolted into the room.  She made a flying leap and landed on the bed.  A second later Jen followed.  "I am not leaving," said Cati.

"Me neither," said Jen.  "Scoot over, Cadance."

Cadance and Charlie sighed and scooted over making room for Cati and Jen on the left side of Cadance.  There was another round of lightning and thunder.  The three girls squealed and hid under the covers.  

The next morning, Sirius and Harry opened the front door.  "Good morning, everyone!" called Sirius, as he did every morning he was in Godric's Hollow.  He walked in, took his usual seat, and reached for the newspaper.  But the newspaper was not there.  He looked around and saw that breakfast was not being cooked and Cadance was nowhere to be seen.  "Harry," said Sirius.  "Something is not right."

"They're probably just sleeping in," said Harry.

"That's sick and wrong," said Sirius.  "Don't they know that we depend on them for our breakfast needs?!  You stay here, I'm going to go wake up the cook."  He bounded up the stairs.  He walked into Cadance's room.  He blinked twice.  He walked out and back downstairs.

"Are they up there?" asked Harry.

"I have to call Bill," said Sirius.  He threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace and called for Bill.  Bill's face appeared in the fireplace.  "Bill you have to get over here.  There's something you need to see."

"Okay," said Bill.  Seconds later, he was crawling out of the fireplace.  Sirius led him and Harry upstairs to Cadance and Charlie's room.  "Oh my," said Bill when he saw Cadance, Charlie, Cati, and Jen in the same bed.  "Five galleons to you, Sirius.  You were right.  Cati wouldn't stay by herself after the thunder and lightning."

"Wake them up," said Sirius.  "I want my breakfast."

"No, you wake them up," said Bill.

"Okay," said Sirius.  He leaned over Charlie and tapped Cadance on the shoulder.  Cadance didn't move, but Charlie opened his eyes.

Charlie rolled over, closing his eyes, and said, "Cadance, your neighbor is here."

"Uh uh," said Cadance without opening her eyes.  "Before I'm awake, he's _your_ neighbor."

"I want my breakfast," said Sirius.

"So go make it," said Cadance, her eyes still closed.

Sirius pouted and then walked around to the other side of the bed.  He poked Cati.  Nothing happened.  Then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  He began tickling her.  She sat bolt upright screamed and threw a fireball.  It missed Sirius's head by a few inches.  Cadance, Charlie, and Jen all sat up as well.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Cati.  "What the hell!?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus?" asked Jen rubbing her eyes.  "Don't you think there's a _reason_ that that's Hogwarts Motto?"

"Ah, Cati's hardly a dragon," said Sirius.

"She just almost enflamed you," said Jen.  "I think that's highly dragon-like."

"I want my breakfast," whined Sirius.

"So Charlie," said Bill.  "What's up with this?  Is this a brothel or something?"

"Bill!" exclaimed Cadance.

"I'm going back to bed," said Cati as she laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm getting a shower," said Jen as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I guess I'm getting breakfast ready," said Cadance as she hopped out of bed and pulled on her robe.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sirius as he followed her out of the room.  Harry went as well.  Charlie grumbling went into the other bathroom.  Bill sat down on the bed and poked Cati.

Downstairs, Cadance started making breakfast.  She paid the Post Owl, who had waited patiently, and gave Sirius the newspaper.  Remus came in.  "Running a bit late today, Cadance?" asked Remus.  Cadance mumbled and unintelligible reply.  Remus smiled and took his seat.  

"Remus, will you watch the food while I go change?" asked Cadance.

"Sure," said Remus.

Cadance went upstairs.  She went into her room and froze.  She smiled.  Bill had fallen asleep next to Cati.  She grabbed clothes out of her closet and went to change.  When she went back downstairs, Jen and Charlie were sitting at the table.  Cadance finished making breakfast and they began eating.  "Where are Cati and Bill?" asked Charlie suspiciously.

 Cadance began laughing evilly.  Charlie, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other and then got up and walked upstairs.  "Cadance?" asked Harry.

"Shhhhh," said Cadance.  "I'm listening for a reaction."

There was silence for a few seconds and then they heard Charlie scream, "So Bill! What's up with this?"  There was silence for half a second and then Charlie came tumbling down the stairs.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Cadance as she got up and rushed to him.  "CATI!"

"I'm fine," said Charlie.  "I'm fine.  Just take note: Not only shouldn't you tickle a sleeping dragon, but you shouldn't taunt it either."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Cadance rushed around like a crazy woman trying to get the house clean.  While they were to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts tomorrow, a bunch of people were coming over there tonight to enjoy Christmas Eve among friends and family.

Cadance opened the doors to the dining room at approximately noon, deciding that it needed to be dusted and decorated for the first time since her mother was alive.  The dining room, she realized as she walked in, was much bigger than any other room in the house.  She stood in the doorway as she looked around for a few minutes.  Charlie came up behind her.  "Holy shit, I never knew this was here," he said looking around.  "We should use this room sometime."  

"I don't think I've ever eaten in this room before," said Cadance.  "My mom used to keep it immaculately clean though.  She kept the doors closed so nobody would go in and mess it up, namely me."

"I always thought this was a closet," said Charlie.

Sirius came up behind them.  "Hey!  Look, it's the dining room!  I haven't seen the dining room in years!  Cadance, do you remember the time we played poker in here when your mom was cleaning the kitchen?"

Jen and Harry came up then.  "Oh boy," said Jen.  "When was the last time this place was cleaned?"

"I don't know.  Almost seventeen years I guess," said Cadance.

"There is no way you're making me clean this room," said Jen.

Cati came up and figured out what was going on.  "Hey, I cleaned the bathrooms," she said defensively.

"I did the kitchen," said Sirius.

"I'll clean in here," said Cadance.  "Just go back to the rest of the house.  Sirius did you find those Christmas decorations yet?  That tree is looking a bit shabby."

"Yeah, they were in the attic, like you said," said Sirius.

Remus came up behind them.  "Living room's clean," he said.  "Hey, it's the dining room!"

* * *

Four hours later, the dining room was almost clean.  All that was left was the piano sitting in the corner.  Cadance walked over to it.  She lifted the lid covering the keys.  Dust had collected on them.  She ran her fingers along the keys, leaving a trail in the dust.  She began to wipe them down and the keys once again looked black and white instead of grey and dusty.  Then she began to wipe down the base and the bench.  "Holy shit, this piano's white," she said once she began to clean it and it too returned to its original color instead of the grey color.  She was working on dusting the pedals when she heard a clear resounding note.  She jumped and hit her head off the piano.  She looked over and saw a cat sitting on the piano with one paw on one of the keys.  "Minerva," said Cadance rolling her eyes.  There was an almost-silent _'pop'_ and then the cat changed into Minerva McGonagall.  "Why did you come as a cat?"

"It's easier to travel this way when you're trying to avoid demons," said McGonagall.  "Listen, don't let your guard down tonight.  There's a chance that there may be a demon attack."

"Why, what did you hear?" asked Cadance.

"Nothing, but things have been a little quiet lately," said McGonagall.  "I think that the demons and Death Eaters will take advantage of the fact that our guards are down tonight."

"So we have to keep on our toes," said Cadance.  "Got it."

"Right.  Well I'm going back to Hogwarts.  I have a few things to do before coming over," said McGonagall.  She turned back into a tabby cat and ran out of the room and out the back door.

Cati walked in.  "Is it just me or does it smell like fish in here?" she asked.

"No," said Cadance looking at her funnily.  "You must be inhaling toxic fumes from Pledge.  Maybe you should stop dusting."

"That _would_ explain why I thought Sirius was staring at my ass," said Cati thoughtfully.  She walked over and sat on the piano bench with Cadance.

"Do you remember when my mom taught us how to play the piano?" asked Cadance.  "She spent four hours with us the day before Christmas."

"And we played all day on Christmas Eve until your mom and my mom gave us each a Christmas present to get us to stop," said Cati.  They both smiled at the memory.  "And Sirius kept singing 'God Rest Ye Merry, Hippogriffs'."

Cadance's smile faded.  "That was the last Christmas that we were all together," she said.

"Yeah," said Cati.  "But it was a good Christmas, wasn't it?  Bill came home from Hogwarts so everyone was here.  And no Death Eaters attacked." 

"I think I my parents were home longer that night than they were the entire month of November," said Cadance.

* * *

A few hours later, after almost everyone had arrived, they were singing Christmas Carols while waiting for the Turkey to come out of the oven.  All of the Weasleys were present along with Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Arabella.  Hermione had come too.  Her parents had been invited to a Christmas party and rather than go to a party with people she hadn't seen in years, she decided to go to Charlie, Cadance, and Jen's house.  She would be spending Christmas Day with her family.  Dumbledore and McGonagall were there too and Oliver Wood with his new girlfriend and teammate, Katie Bell.  Snape was there to appease Cati and promised to be on his best behavior and even washed his hair for the occasion.  Just kidding.  He was there but he didn't wash his hair.  They were just waiting for Kala, the bartender from Tipsy's Tavern.

Kala got there halfway through a rousing chorus of Deck the Halls.  Everyone left the dining room and went to the living room to see her.  She was limping and had a few bumps and bruises.  "KALA!" exclaimed Cadance.  "What happened?!  Did it happen at the bar?"

"No.  I can handle demons," said Kala.  "It's the damn cars that I can't!"

"Kala, I'm not following," said Cati.

"Well, I was trying to drive this American car and I kind of flipped it over," said Kala shrugging it off and taking the glass of eggnog that Mrs. Weasley was handing her.  "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"What?" asked Cadance.  "Not even _I_ have done that, Kala!"

"Yeah, those Suburbans are hard-core," said Kala.  "There's this chunk missing out of my foot.  It reminds me of Mad-Eye."

"Eww," said Cadance.

"Nothing a good glass of eggnog won't cure," said Kala.  "Cheers."

It was then that there was a flash and a few swirls of white light.  "Incoming Whitelighter!" shouted Cadance as she flew behind the couch.  "If anyone asks, I didn't do it!"

The Whitelighter fully orbed herself in.  "WENDY!" exclaimed Sirius pulling her into a hug.  "I thought you weren't a Whitelighter anymore!  Does this mean we have _no_ chance of ever being together again?!"

"Sirius, take a chill pill," said Wendy.  "I didn't orb myself.  I had Leo send me."

Cadance poked her head up from behind the couch.  "Wendy?  What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've got good news," said Wendy.

Cadance stood up and walked around the couch.  "Good news?"

"Yes, very good news," said Wendy.

"Voldemort's dead?!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Quidditch seasons starting early!?" shouted Oliver Wood.

"We got pay raises?!" shouted Cadance.

"You're staying?!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Fudge died!?" exclaimed Cati.  They all looked at her as if she had snakes crawling out of her ears.  "Oh.  That's right."

"I think you've had enough eggnog," said Bill taking her glass from her.

"So what's the good news?" asked Cadance.

"The Charmed Ones, the American Wiccan witches, have vanquished the Source of All Evil!" exclaimed Wendy.

"What?!" exclaimed Cadance.  She dropped to her knees and threw her hands in the air.  "Hallelujah!  Thank you, God!"

"Uh, Cadance?" said Jen.  "How does that affect _us_?"

"Without the Source of All Evil, the demons of the underworld will be divided.  There aren't going to be as many demons attacking us!" exclaimed Cadance.

She spoke too soon.  As soon as the words left her mouth several demons and several Death Eaters blinked or Apparated in.  "Holy Shit!" exclaimed Cadance.  "How did you break through the barriers!"

"We simply followed the orb, my dear," said one Death Eater.

Mrs. Weasley came back in from the kitchen where she had been taking the turkey out of the oven.  She screamed at the sight in front of her.

"Well, well, well," said Kala.  "So Cadance, I've done some quick figuring.  We're outnumbered."

"Yes, so you might as well give yourselves up," snarled a Death Eater.  They all had their wands out and several demons had knives out.

"You didn't let me finish," said Kala.  "You see, Cadance.  If you, Cati, and I each take four, we may have a shot."

"Turn yourselves in!" exclaimed the Death Eater again.

"Death first," said Cadance plunging both hands into her robes and pulling out knives.  Kala and Cati did the same.  Everyone else pulled out their wand.  

"Don't you people have families?  Don't you know it's Christmas Eve?" asked Wendy.  

Cati gasped.  "You're trying to steal Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"No, we're not trying to steal Christmas," said one Death Eater.

"Okay, you know what?  I don't care why you're here, though I'm pretty sure we all have a good idea.  The point is, you're all dead meat," said Cadance.  "Because I've had it up to here with all of you and you've only been in my house for a minute!"  Thunder sounded and lightning lit up the sky.  All the demons caught on fire.  The Death Eaters fell to the floor.  

"Cadance, calm down!" exclaimed Cati.  "I know you're angry, but you have to get a hold of yourself or else you're going to kill us all!"

Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Sirius and Remus we're tying up the Death Eaters.  In total there were ten.  Lucius Malfoy was among them.  They sat them on chairs lining the walls.

Cati walked up really close to Malfoy and leaned close to him.  "I just have one question," said Cati seriously.  "Why were you trying to steal Christmas?!"

"Catalin, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.  "I don't think that's quite what they're trying to do."

"Oh I think it is," said Cati.  "And I think I know how it _all_ happened."  She looked around with a glint in her eyes.  Cadance groaned, knowing what was coming, as Cati began:

**_"Every wizard in the world liked Christmas a lot"_**

"Oh God!" interrupted Sirius.  "She's not seriously doing what I think she's doing is she?"

Cati shot him an evil look and then started over:

**_"Every wizard in the world liked Christmas a lot._**

**_But Voldie, who lived exiled from the Wizarding world, did not._**

**_Voldie hated Christmas!  The whole Christmas season!_**

**_Now please don't ask why.  No one quite knows the reason."_**

Cadance sighed.  If you can't beat them, join them.  She interrupted Cati:

**_"It could be his head was filled up with beans._**

**_It could be, perhaps, that he was just downright mean_**_."_

Cati smiled at her and then took over:

**_"But I think the most likely reason of all,_**

**_Could be that his heart was two sizes too small._**

**_But whatever the reason, his meanness or his heart,_**

**_Christmas isn't all that annoys that poopy ol' fart."_**

Wendy, having once been a Whitelighter and therefore very perceptive, knew where Cati was going with this and started a verse herself:

**_"He hates when Aurors show up and fight_**

**_To put his Death Eaters in jail and do what is right."_**

By this time, everyone was slightly amused.  Kala took it up next:

**_" 'And they make me look foolish!' he snarled with a sneer._**

**_'And I especially hate that Albus Dumbledore, he's the only one I fear!' "_**

A cheer went up through the good guys, and Cadance started the next part:

**_"So he had to find a way to stop all his Auror foes_**

**_And he said 'I know just the way to go.'_**

**_'I'll steal Easter!' he shouted out._**

**_But then he realized it would be months before it came about."_**

Cati stepped in:

**_"Then he got and idea._**

**_And awful idea._**

**_Voldie got a wonderful, awful idea._**

**_'All I need is a Death Eater.'  Voldie looked around._**

**_He looked and he looked and it was LUCIUS he found._**

**_'I need you to attack Godric's Hollow,' he said._**

**_'You need to steal their Christmas and cut of their heads!'_**

**_And that's how you came to be here, you doofus that's big_**

**_But be warned, you're messing with Aurors trained by Arabella Figg!"_**

Another cheer went up and Cadance took up where Cati left off:

**_"You'll slither and slink with a smile most unpleasant_**

**_Around this whole room and you'll try to kill everyone present._**

**_The Weasleys, the Dumbledores, Harry, Sirius, Kala and Remus, as well._**

**_Cati, Hermione, Wendy, Minerva, Arabella, Severus, Oliver, and Katie Bell!_**

**_You'd take our dead bodies and then, very nimbly_**

**_You'd shove us one by one up the chimbley!_**

**_You'd stuff our dead bodies up the chimney with glee,_**

**_And then you'd come back and you'd STUFF UP THE TREE!"_**

Mr. Weasley looked at Cadance and said, "Cadance, I think that's quite enough."

Cadance replied:

**_"Well you're my father-in-law and boss, so I'll listen to you and stuff._**

**_Anyways I was saying that's what you're trying to do._**

**_But you're stupid and don't realize we're more powerful than you._**

**_You've been captured, you ol' Grinch, by us great group of wizards._**

**_You're lucky we don't just turn you all into lizards."_**__

Cati started again:

**_"We're turning you in so the Dark Lord will know_**

**_That he CANNOT STEAL CHRISTMAS; from that tree to the bows!"_**

Everyone looked at Cati, not even bothering to tell her that the Dark Lord WAS NOT trying to steal Christmas.  But Cati seemed to get the message because she said:

**_"Oh yeah! And that we're the best of the best!_**

**_So he should just turn himself in and give us all a rest!"_**

There were more cheers throughout the group and Cadance went up really close to Lucius and stared him straight in the eyes with a menacing look on her face and took over:

**_"Evil won't win, you piece of beef jerky!_**

**_And now with that said……… I'm hungry, CATI, CARVE THE TURKEY!"_**

"That's the best idea I've heard all night!" exclaimed Kala.

"Shouldn't we do something about the Death Eaters?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll take care of it, Molly," said Sirius.  He and Wendy went into the kitchen to contact the Ministry.  Molly went in to take care of the food.

Dumbledore caught Cadance by the arm when she walked by him on the way to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with the food.  Everyone else was on their way into the dining room.  "Cadance, may I have a word with you?" he asked.  They stayed behind in the living room.  "Cadance, what was that all about?"

"You know Cati," said Cadance.  "If you can't beat her, join her."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he said.  "Thirty-one demons and Death Eaters were just over-taken in your living room by you, and you alone.  You've got to control your temper."

"We were outnumbered," said Cadance.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore.  "That's why it looks so strange.  We don't want Voldemort to know the truth about you, me, and Jen."

"You know perfectly well that I can't have done all that on my own," said Cadance.  "Your anger and Jen's anger helped."

"Nice try with the cover story, my dear," said Dumbledore.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cadance, but her eyes told Dumbledore that she knew exactly what he was talking about.  Her hand went instinctively to her neck.

"Just try to be more careful," said Dumbledore as he walked into the dining room.

When he had left, Cadance pulled on a chain around her neck.  A blue crystal was on the end of the chain.  Cadance closed her palm tightly around it before tucking it back into her robes and going into the dining room.

* * *

Several months passed.  Sirius was a bit grouchy for about a month after Christmas because Wendy couldn't stay.  She took back with her the Book of Shadows, the evil counterpart to Cadance and Jen's Book of Light.  She said that the Book of Shadows wasn't meant to be evil anymore and it just needed to be placed in the right hands.

In March, Harry walked into Professor McGonagall's office for his career advice.   "Have a seat, Mr. Potter," she said.  "We're just waiting for Professor Weasley now."

"Cadance is the other teacher?" Harry asked.  McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him.  "I mean, Professor Weasley."

"I'll hex anyone who calls me 'Professor' into next week," said a voice from the doorway.  Cadance and Cati walked in and sat down next to McGonagall.

"Catalin, what are you doing here?" asked McGonagall.

"Cadance and I are attached at the hip!" exclaimed Cati.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cadance.  McGonagall rolled her eyes and gave up.  Cadance looked quite pleased with herself.  "So, Harry.  What do you want to do with your life?"

"I was thinking about being an Auror," he said.

"Any other options?" asked Cadance.

"Not really," said Harry.

"I feel that I have to warn you.  It sucks to be an Auror," said Cadance.  "It's gotten harder to become an Auror because the last time Voldemort was around many weren't ready.  Cati and I had to go through three months of training and then Auror Camp."

"Auror Camp!" exclaimed Cati.  "Noo!!!!  Noooo!!! AHHHHH!"

"She's still a little sensitive about that," said Cadance.  Cati was hyperventilating.  "Don't get me wrong, Harry.  I do believe you can do it."

"Bob Reynolds was a complete horror during Auror Camp!  The only good part of training was that Arabella was in charge of three months of training the preceded the Auror camp, but she's not doing that anymore," said Cati.

"Being an Auror is dangerous, Harry," said McGonagall.  "But I think you would make an excellent Auror."

"There's no doubt about that," said Cadance.  "But you and I both know how dangerous it is, Minerva."

"I think that it's destiny, Cadance," said McGonagall.

"Auror Camp!  AHHHH!" exclaimed Cati.

"Hey, that was weird," said Cadance.  "I just tried to talk him out of something dangerous and you're saying that it's the job option for him.  It's like we switched places."

"I _am_ sitting right here you know," said Harry.

"Auror training was insane!  I won't do it again!  You can't make me!" exclaimed Cati. 

"Sorry," said Cadance.  "You know how I feel about being an Auror sometimes though.  Minerva is right.  You'd definitely make a good Auror."

"And then one time," said Cati.  "At Auror camp………"

"I think that's enough of that, Cati," said Cadance clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Well, now we're supposed to tell you a little bit about being an Auror," said McGonagall. 

"Being an Auror isn't that bad, it's just Auror training that's bad," said Cati.  "Like this one time at Auror Camp………"

Cadance covered Cati's mouth.  "Listen.  I can already tell you what you need to do to get accepted into Auror training.  Kick up your Potions a bit.  You remind me of me, only you don't give Minerva a heart attack," said Cadance.

"Aurors have ranks," began Minerva.

Cati tried talking but it was muffled because of Cadance's hand.  "Is this about Auror Camp?" asked Cadance.  Cati shook her head.  "Okay then."  Cadance released her.

"Well, when you start out you are a Private," said Cati.

"Yes, then comes Sergeant, then Sergeant Major," said Cadance.

"Then Lieutenant Commander, then Commander," said McGonagall.

"Cati and I are Commanders," said Cadance.  "After that comes Captain."

"Professor McGonagall here is a Captain.  So are Sirius and Remus," said Cati.  "Then after that is Major.  That's about as far as anyone goes.  After Major there is General but there's only one General and that's the Head of the Aurors."

"In order to get promoted, you have to write a paper and put in a request," said McGonagall.  "But you can't do that until a Major, your superior, says that you are ready.  If you think you're ready, you then put in the request with the Major's signature.  The Head Auror has the final say."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in.  "Oh hey!  Career Consultations!  Can I stay and watch?" he asked.

"No," said McGonagall.

"But Cati gets to stay!" exclaimed Sirius.

"That's because Cadance is here," said McGonagall.

"If Cati gets to stay, then I'm not leaving," said Sirius stubbornly.

"Fine," said McGonagall.  "In fact, let's just throws all the rules away!  We can run around like barbarians clubbing people on the heads!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cati excitedly and a club materialized in her hand.

"That is quite enough, Catalin," said McGonagall who snapped her fingers and the club turned into a rubber chicken.  "Harry, do you have any questions about anything?"

"Yeah," said Harry.  "Do you think that being an Auror is the right choice for me?"

"Only those who know the future can say for sure, Harry," said McGonagall.  They all looked at Cadance.

"What?" she asked.  "I don't know, don't look at me.  Whatever gene it is that makes my Uncle all-knowing, I definitely never inherited.  Sure, I have premonitions, but I don't know anything else.  I could read your tea leaves though."  She snapped her fingers and the club that had turned into a rubber chicken turned into a cup of tea.

"The first time, Professor Trelawney told me I had the Grim in my cup," said Harry.  "I don't put much stock into reading tea leaves."

"Neither do I, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.  "Except for when Cadance and Cati does it."

Harry shrugged and took the tea from Cadance.  "Anyone else?" asked Cadance.

"Oh oh!  Me! Me!" exclaimed Sirius jumping up and down.  Cadance snapped her fingers and two more cups of tea appeared.  She handed one to Sirius and kept one herself.  All three of them downed their tea.  Cadance took Sirius's first.  She stared at it.  "I changed my mind.  Don't put any stock in tea leaf reading."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"In your cup, I see scissors and a Kangaroo," said Cadance.  "Neither of which mean anything in my book."

"No, no," said Cati.  "Scissors means that you'll have an argument and a kangaroo means you'll be traveling unexpectedly."

"Are you sure?" asked Cadance.

"Positive," said Cati.

Cadance took the cup from Harry.  "There's a tree and a triangle," said Cadance.  "And a blob in the corner but I don't think that's anything.  Let me give it to Cati for a second opinion."

Cati took it.  "Yeah, that's a tree and a triangle.  But that blob in the corner kinda looks like France if you close one eye and squint the other."

"So what does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, the tree means success.  And the triangle means that there will be an unexpected event," said Cati.  "But I don't think France means anything."

"Aren't you going to do yours," said Sirius nodding to the cup.

"Nah," said Cadance.  "I just wanted a cup of tea.  I didn't actually want to read my own tea leaves." 

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry.  "Can I go now?  I have Quidditch Practice in 10 minutes."

"Yes, yes, by all means," said McGonagall.  Harry walked out of the room.

Cati took Cadance's cup.  "Let's see what we have here," said Cati.

"Oh no," said Cadance.  "I would like the future to be a surprise anyway."

Sirius and Cati leaned in and looked in the cup.  "Hmmm," said Cati.  "Interesting."

"Yes, very interesting," said Sirius.  Cadance tried to lean over to see, but Cati pulled the cup away.

"I thought you said you wanted the future to be a surprise," said Cati.

"Fine," said Cadance.

Cati glanced down again.  Then a strange look came on her face and she turned the cup around and stared harder.  "What is it?" asked Cadance.

"Cadance," said Cati her voice shook a little.  "Look."  Cadance took the cup from Cati and looked inside.  There was a snake and a lightning bolt.  Cadance showed the cup to McGonagall.  They all looked at each other without saying a word.

Dun dun dun!


	34. The Beginning of the End but not QUITE t...

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything that you recognize as anyone else's.

Remember.  Read things backwards if you can't read it forward!

In May, the 7th Years took their NEWTS.  There seemed to be little reason for class after that, but they had them anyways.  It was to be their last classes in their educational careers.  About a week after the NEWTS, the 6th Years were having Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Cadance was in the middle of class when four Aurors came into the room, their wands out.  "Don't move, Professor," said the one.  "We've got her, Bob!"  Bob Reynolds came into the classroom.

"Oh for goodness sakes," said Cadance rolling her eyes.  "I swear I haven't done any illegal vanquishing.  I even went to the so-called Department of Sorcerers and Sorceresses and picked up the handbook!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Cadance," said Bob Reynolds.  "The Ministry trusted you.  Go ahead, men."  The four Aurors took a step forward and Cadance took a step backwards.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cadance.

"You are being arrested for treason," said Bob.  "Men, go ahead."

"What?!" exclaimed Cadance.

"I said go ahead!" called Bob.  

"I'm so sorry, Commander Weasley," said one as he stepped forward.  He clearly looked like he would rather be elsewhere.

"You can't arrest her!" exclaimed Jen standing up.  

"You sit down, Miss Dumbledore!" exclaimed Bob Reynolds.  "You're being investigated, too, to make sure _you _didn't pledge _your_ allegiance to Voldemort as well.  And to think that you were raised by your uncle, Cadance.  We'll be reviewing the connections of all the Order of the Phoenix Members after this.  We'll see how many other people have turned their back on your uncle and the Minister.  He's going to be so upset when he hears the truth about you."

"I'm not a Death Eater!" exclaimed Cadance.

"The Ministry has gotten tips from several prominent members of the Wizarding community," said Bob.

"How would they know that I'm a Death Eater unless they were ones themselves?" asked Cadance.

The four Aurors and Bob Reynolds looked at her in silence for a few seconds.  "I'm taking that as a confession," said Bob.  "We're bringing you in for a trial."

"You're not bringing me in anywhere," said Cadance.  "And you're frightening my class."

"I'm very sorry to have to do this," said the one who had apologized before.

"It's alright, Preston," said Cadance.  "And I'm sorry to have to do this."  She waved her hand and he flew back into the other Aurors knocking them over.

"Now we can add resisting arrest to the list," said Bob.  He pointed his wand at her.  "Let's go.  Keep in mind that I'm an Auror and I'm allowed to use Unforgivable Curses."

Cadance allowed Preston to come over and lead her towards the door.  "Preston, when we get back have warrants drawn up for the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, with the exceptions of Dumbledore and the Minister.  I want them all examined."  Cadance waved her hand behind her down the corridor very discreetly.  Jen nodded but Cadance couldn't see that.  She was being led away.

* * *

Jen and Ginny ran down the hallway to Professor McGonagall's classroom.  They almost fell through the door as they entered.  "What is going on?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.  "I have a class!  Honestly!"  They looked around and noticed the 7th Years were there.  

"They just arrested Cadance!" exclaimed Jen.

"What?!" asked McGonagall.  "What are you talking about!?"

"Five people came and arrested her in the middle of class and then they said that they're going to arrest the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, too!" exclaimed Ginny.  

"Except for my uncle and Mr. Weasley," said Jen.  "We have to get my uncle so he can go get Cadance out of trouble!"

"Oh dear," said McGonagall.  "Your uncle has gone with Mr. Weasley to speak with the American Ministry!  They won't be back until tomorrow!  We have to call Charlie."

"Charlie's in Romania and he won't be back until next week!" exclaimed Jen.  "We have to do _something_!"

"Go to the Common Room," said McGonagall.  "All of you go to the Common Room."  She strode out the door.

* * *

It took less than fifteen minutes to assemble much of the Order of the Phoenix.  Arabella, Cati, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, Moody, Bill, Fred, George, and Mundungus Fletcher were there.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny were there as well.  "What are we going to do?" asked Bill.

"Something weird is going on here," said Sirius.  "I think we should go and break Cadance out of Azkaban."

"We can't do that," said McGonagall.  "That will get her in more trouble."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Sirius.

"First," said McGonagall turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny.  "You're going to go to the front door and keep any Ministry people from coming in.  Cati, I want you to go and set them up.  You know what to do."  Cati nodded.  They got up and went out of the meeting room and down the hallway.

"Cati?" asked Harry.  "Where are you going?  The front door is that way."

"We're making a pit stop first," said Cati.  They went into Cadance and Charlie's room.  She opened Cadance's tall wardrobe and pulled out two long coats, one Indiana Jones hat, and three belts with bull whips, daggers, and rope attached to them.  She handed one belt to Jen.  "You never know when you're going to need this.  Let's go."  They went to the front doors.  "If anyone comes up, you're to say that you've been told to send anyone away because of the arrest made earlier.  Say that you can't be sure that they're not really Death Eaters, or something like that."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"What I always did in school," said Cati donning a coat and the Indiana Jones hat and a belt and putting the other coat and belt over her arm.  "I'm going to completely ignore Professor McGonagall's instructions."  She walked back down the hallway and the five students went to the front door.  Cati got as far as the staff room before she heard the sounds of a heated argument from inside.

Professor McGonagall was screaming, "Fine!  Do what you want then!  But I still think we should wait for Dumbledore to give us instructions!"

"By that time it may be too late," said Remus calmly.

Sirius, however, wasn't quite as calm.  "Don't you see!?  She's been set up!  I think we need to get her out of there _now_ or else she may end up in the hands of Voldemort!"

"Then go and do what you think you must," said McGonagall.  "Too many people will attract attention.  Everyone else, stay here and keep trying to get a hold of Charlie or Albus or Arthur.  I'm going with you, Sirius."

The door opened and closed and then McGonagall and Sirius came out.  "I take it we're going to need another coat and belt," said Cati.  "I was expecting Sirius, but I wasn't quite expecting you, Professor McGonagall."

"No coat, just an invisibility cloak," said McGonagall.  "And we're going to have to hurry."

"Have fun storming the prison!" George called from inside.

"Oh boy," said Sirius.  "You know what I just realized?"

"That your head is shaped kind of weird?" asked Cati.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing."

"I just realized," said Sirius.  "That everything Cadance has said came true.  When she was reading tea leaves, I mean.  I just got in a heated argument and now we're doing some unexpected traveling."

"And Cadance's cup?" asked Cati.

"The snake and the lightning bolt," said Sirius.  "I don't think all of this is ending with Cadance.  Let's go."

* * *

"I'm not a Death Eater!" exclaimed Cadance.  She was before the Wizengamot.  "And how can you have a Wizengamot meeting?  My uncle is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot!"

"Yes, but he is currently unavailable," said Bob Reynolds.  "As Head Auror, I act as Chief Warlock in his place."

"Wait a second," said Cadance.  "_I'M IN THE WIZENGAMOT!_"

"Yes, your membership is revoked," said Bob.

"Fine, whatever," said Cadance.  "But I know the rules.  I'm supposed to be allowed to call witnesses on my behalf."

"Not when you're a Death Eater," said Bob.

"I'm not a Death Eater!" exclaimed Cadance.  She looked around and noticed that only about half the Wizengamot was present.

"Let's get this started," said Bob.  "Bob Francis Reynolds presiding over the hearing of one Cadance Rose DiGeniva………"

Cadance cut him off.  "Hey now, easy on the DiGeniva business."

"As I was saying," said Bob Reynolds.  "I, Bob Francis Reynolds, presiding over the hearing of one Cadance Rose DiGeniva Dumbledore Weasley for the crime of treason."

"You're wrong," said Cadance.

"Tell me," said Bob.  "Is it true that you along with a Catalin Marie Nuperson once walked out of your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who happened to be a Ministry Employee, and threatened her?"

"Yes," said Cadance.  "But………"

"And is it also true that you went out of your way to humiliate, pester, badger, and in all other ways annoy late Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge?"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Cadance.  "You're going to convict me because I hated the former Minister?!"

"Do you have a sister?" asked Bob.

"You know I do," said Cadance sighing.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Jen," said Cadance.

"Her full name," prompted Bob.

"Jen Dumbledore," said Cadance.

"I said her full name, Mrs. Weasley, and don't make me ask you again," said Bob.

"Jennifer Dumbledore," said Cadance.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Jennifer Brianna Felicia Dumbledore!" exclaimed Cadance.

"And you taught her to vanquish demons and the like?" he asked.

"Is this about vanquishing demons illegally?" asked Cadance.

"I think we've heard enough," said Bob.  "The Wizengamot sentences you to getting better acquainted with one of the few Dementors that have remained in our control."

"What?!" exclaimed Cadance.  "You're sending me to Azkaban!  _I'm not a Death Eater!_"

"Actually," said Bob.  "I was thinking about you getting a little more acquainted than that."

"Oh no," said Cadance.  "No."

* * *

Cati, Sirius, and McGonagall ran through Azkaban.

Cati was making noises like horse galloping.  "Cati, will stop that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Cati pretended not to hear.  Sirius looked at Cati and said, "Whoa Patsy."  Cati stopped.  "I am King of the Britons!" exclaimed Sirius.

Cati looked at him.  "Who are the Britons?" she asked.

"We are!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Funny………I don't remember voting for you………"

"You don't _vote_ for king.  I was appointed by GOD!" exclaimed Sirius.  "The power of God is vested in me!  Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Alright, that's enough of that," said McGonagall.  They had searched through three sections of the prison and there was no sign of Cadance anywhere.  There was really no sign of anyone.

They ran down the hallway and up a staircase.  Bingo!  They could hear people talking.  There was an Auror standing outside a cell talking to someone inside.  Cati waved her hands and froze the person.  They ran over.

"Cati!  Minerva!  Sirius!" exclaimed Cadance hopping up from the floor.  "Oh God, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Listen, Cadance, we're going to try to break you out," said Cati.  "Who's got the key?"

"Bob Reynolds," said Cadance.  "But there's no time………"

"Where is he?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure," said Cadance.  "And there's no time anyway because………"

"We're going to have to find him to get the door open," said Minerva.

"But you're not listening………"

"Maybe he's in an office somewhere," suggested Cati.

"LISTEN!" exclaimed Cadance.  They all looked at her.  "There's no time to go looking for him."

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"I know I may be thinking a little selfishly here, but I'd rather not end up as a lifeless blob of nothing and that's what I'll be in about fifteen minutes if I'm not gone by the time Bob Reynolds and the Dementor get here!" exclaimed Cadance.

"What?!" asked Minerva.

"Yeah," said Cadance.  "That's exactly what I said."

"Stand back, I'm blowing up the door," said Cati.

"You can't, there are charms on it," said Cadance.

"Oh yeah?" asked Cati.  "Watch."  Cadance backed up.  Cati waved her hands in front of it.  Nothing happened.  She did it again.  The bars quivered a little.  She did it again, and they loosened off their hinges.  Cadance kicked the door and it fell outward.

Cati held out the long coat and belt and Cadance took them and put them on.  Then she took the hat off of Cati's head and put it on her own.  "Let's go," she said. 

* * *

"It has begun," said Moody as he looked out of the window in the Order of the Phoenix Meeting room.  

"What are you talking about?" asked Fred.  He and George were playing Exploding Snap.  

"Oh nothing," said Moody.  "Except that Death Eaters are now surrounding our school."

They all rushed to the window and looked out.  "How can you tell?" asked Snape.  "It's pitch black outside."  Moody pointed at his magical eye.  "Oh."

"Oh God," said Arabella.  "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Ginny are still by the front door."  They all looked at each other and nobody moved for a full second and then without another word they all bolted out the door.  They were all sitting in the entrance hall looking terribly bored.  

"Potter!  Weasleys!  Granger!  Dumbledore!" exclaimed Snape.  "Get away from the door."

They looked up lazily.  "What?"

"Death Eaters," said Arabella.  "Go to all the Common Rooms, we'll try to keep them occupied long enough.  You need to try to get everyone out and meet back up in Hogsmeade.

"What are you waiting for!" exclaimed Snape.  "Run!"  They all scattered in different directions.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the shadows.  "What do we have here?  The Order of the Phoenix."

Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.  The Order was surrounded by Death Eaters.  They had been overtaken after only a few minutes.  They hoped that the students had already gone out one of the back doors.

Little did they know that Harry and Hermione weren't Head Boy and Head Girl for nothing.  They already had a plan.  They got the Prefects to lead them out in small groups and many had been able to already exit the castle.  The others were waiting for the coast to be clear. 

But back to their current predicament………

"You know, Alastor," said Arabella.  "It would have been nice if you would have told us we were terribly outnumbered."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Voldemort sharply.  "There should be more in this Order."

"Not really," said Arabella.

"You're lying.  I already know about the dear Professor Weasley's predicament, and I _also_ know that Dumbledore and Weasley are out of town on business.  That's why I choose tonight to attack, you see," said Voldemort.

"You know," said Bill.  "Perhaps you should stop before you reveal your whole plan."  He looked off to the side at Arabella and said, "That one was for Cati."

"Who else is missing?" asked Voldemort.  Arabella stepped on Snape's foot when he was about to answer.

"No one," said Arabella.

"Then where is dear Harry?" asked Voldemort.

"Harry who?" asked Arabella.

"I can tell this is going to be a _long_ night," said Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort had left after placing them under the guard of Death Eaters.  They were able to talk quietly without attracting the Death Eaters' attention because they were all playing Exploding Snap.  Yes, the Death Eaters were playing Exploding Snap.

"We're going to get out of this," said Arabella.

"How do you know?" asked Moody.

"Because," said Arabella.  "Cadance, Cati, Sirius, and McGonagall will be able to get us out.  And Albus and Arthur.  Don't forget them."

* * *

Almost all of the students made it to Hogsmeade.  Only a few were unaccounted for.  It was while Harry and Hermione were counting that Cadance, Sirius, McGonagall, and Cati showed up.

"What is going on here!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Death Eaters," said Harry calmly.

"Oh, that explains a lot," said Sirius.  "Cadance, you got arrested so that you would be out of their way."

"Mrs. Figg and the rest are trying to hold them off," said Hermione as she ran by with a checklist.

"Okay, I've got a plan," said Cadance.  "Sirius and Minerva, you two stay here and formulate and plan of attack with the Aurors.  Cati, you're coming with me."

"Ohh, this is going to be fun, isn't it?" asked Cati.

"We need to make a pit stop at your house first," said Cadance grinning evilly.

* * *

In Hogwarts………

The Order was beginning to give up hope of ever being rescued.  But I'm the author so I win.

Cadance and Cati, from around the corner, shot flaming arrows into the Great Hall and then ran in, swords drawn.  "I give you bonus points on a dramatic entrance," said one Death Eater.

Arabella pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.  "Alright, the winner is Bill!" she exclaimed.  "You were closest with 'Cadance and Cati; Army of Elves and Flaming Arrows'.  You win the poll!" 

"Yes!" exclaimed Bill.  "Cadance, I'd kiss you right now if you weren't my brother's wife!"

"Well, Cati's available," said Cadance raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Let me see that," said Cati taking the paper from Arabella.  She read off the top of the page.  "'Who is going to rescue us and how.  Poll: 50 galleons.' Hey!  Bill you better be splitting the money with us!"  She glanced down again.  "Uncle Severus!  You thought it was going to be Professor Dumbledore with an army of Aurors?!  You have such little faith in us!"

"I really hate to break this up," said a Death Eater, who happened to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Looks like you weren't the only one who made a prison break, Cadance," said Cati glaring at Malfoy.

"We have a consolation prize for all of you.  We snuck into Hogsmeade when Miss Nuperson and Mrs. Weasley here went off to Miss Nuperson's house.  The place was crawling with Aurors but we were still able to snag us a couple of hostages," said Malfoy.

"Note to self," said Cati.  "Fire head of security in Hogsmeade."

"Cati, I don't think you have the authority to do that," said Bill.

"Back to our hostage situation," said Lucius.

"What?" asked Cadance, not comprehending.

"Bring them forward," said Lucius.

Two random Death Eaters stepped forward dragging Ginny and Harry behind them.  They were gagged.  Cadance and Cati immediately dropped their swords and took out their bows.  They took aim.  The Death Eaters held Ginny and Harry in front of them.

"So what now?" asked Lucius coldly.  "What is the great Order of the Phoenix going to do now?"

"First of all," said Cati, turning her bow so that it faced random Death Eater number 3.  She fired, and hit him in the shoulder.  He hit the ground, wounded.  Cati pulled out her own wand and said "Accio Wands!"  The wands of her fellow Order Members flew into her outstretched hand.  She handed them to Bill who proceeded to pass them out.  "There we go."

Cadance, meanwhile, had been staring at the Death Eater who had hold of Ginny.  "You can't hide behind her forever," she said.  "Peter."  Dun dun dun.

Pettigrew gave a hollow laugh and through off his cloak.  "You're outnumbered, Cadance," he said.  "Give up."

"Sirius is in Hogsmeade with Aurors and junk.  It won't be long before they come up here, and Sirius will kill you first and ask questions later if he sees you," said Cadance.  "Let Harry and Ginny go.  This is between you and me now."  Pettigrew laughed again.

By now, everyone had their correct wand (Kudos points to Bill).  The Order was still outnumbered, yet none of the Death Eaters would fire as they had not been given orders to do so.  "Okay, I've got an idea," said Cadance, her eyes and bow still trained on Pettigrew.  "As soon as I give the signal, everyone who is not a hostage, get your butt to Hogsmeade and reorganize.  Cati, you stay with me and we're going rescue Harry and Ginny and then meet back up in Hogsmeade."

"But………" began Arabella.

"Arabella," said Cadance finally taking her eyes off of Pettigrew and looking backwards at Arabella.  "Trust me."  Arabella nodded.

Lucius laughed.  "You think you're going to be able to distract us all so that they can escape _and then_ rescue these two on your own?!  Impossible."

"Oh it's possible," said Cadance.  "NOW, CATI!"

Cati turned her bow upward sharply and released.  The arrow cut through the rope holding up the big chandelier in the Entrance Hall.  It began to fall.  The Death Eaters all jumped and scattered.  "GO!" exclaimed Cadance.  The rest of the Order ran to the front door.  Bill yanked it open.  Two guards stood outside and Arabella and Snape stunned then before they even realized what happened.  They ran the entire way to Hogsmeade.

In the Entrance Hall, Pettigrew and Random Death Eater number two had let go of Harry and Ginny when they dove out of the way.  They ripped off their gags.  Cadance had dropped her arrow and shouldered her bow.  She ran over and pulled Harry and Ginny off the ground by their wrists.  The Death Eaters began getting to their feet and shooting spells at them.  They ran down the hallway.  They turned a corner and stopped for a second.  It was then that they realized that Cati wasn't with them.  Cadance was about to turn the corner to look for Cati when she ran smack into Lucius.  He grabbed her and yanked her wand out of her hand.

"It was a nice attempt," said Lucius.  He pocketed her wand and threw her backwards in the corridor.  But Harry and Ginny had already ran.  "NO!" he exclaimed.  "You will pay dearly for that, my dear."

He dragged her to the Entrance Hall.  "Where's Cati?" asked Cadance.

Lucius looked at her sharply then looked around.  Cati was nowhere insight.  Cadance grinned.  "It looks like we're winning, after all," said Cadance.

Lucius shoved her to another Death Eater.  "Lock her in a room and supervise her," he said.  "Pettigrew, follow me.  We've got to find the other one."

* * *

Cati, however, had bolted in the opposite direction.  She turned a corner when she heard a sound above her.  She looked up and saw a figure coming down the staircase.  It was Voldemort.  She slipped behind the corner knowing that if Cadance, Harry, and Ginny had any hope of getting away, Voldemort would ruin it.  She snapped her fingers.  A bucket of water appeared in her hands.  Voldemort reached the bottom of the stairs and Cati jumped out and splashed him with the water.

He stared at her for a second, clearly shocked.  "You didn't expect me to melt, did ya?" he asked.

"No," said Cati.

"These robes were dry clean only!  How am I supposed to be menacing now?!  My robes are all spotted!  You can't be menacing with spotted robes!  And now that they're wet they don't do that flowy thing!" he exclaimed.

"Uh……… sorry?" said Cati uncertainly.

"You!  You're coming with me!" he said.  "I need to find new robes!  Get me into Dumbledore's office!"

Cati raised an eyebrow at him.

"NOW!" he exclaimed.  Cati jumped and lead the way to Dumbledore's office.  She said the password and they climbed the staircase.  There was a wardrobe standing in the corner of Dumbledore's office.  Voldemort opened it.  Purple robes.  Blue robes.  Red robes.  No black.  "DAMNIT!" he exclaimed.

"I think you should go with the blue robes.  It'll dull the eerie redness in your eyes," suggested Cati.  Voldemort glared at her.  "Or, I _could_ let you into Cadance and Charlie's room and you can borrow a pair of _Charlie's_ robes."

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

* * *

Robes were thrown around the room.  They were hanging off of the bed posts, lying across the chair and strewn about the floor.  Robes came flying out of the closet faster than Cati could pick them up.  Her arms were stuffed full.  She dumped all the robes on the bed.  "Honestly!  Do you have to make such a mess?" she asked.

"I'm an evil Dark Lord," came Voldemort's voice from inside the closet.  "Of course I have to make a mess."  He came out holding a pair of robes.  "I like these ones."

"Uh, okay," said Cati cocking an eyebrow.  "But those are Cadance's."

"Argh," said Voldemort as he dropped them and went back into the closet.

"Argh?" questioned Cati.  "What, are you a pirate or something now?"

"Actually," called Voldemort's voice.  "Pirates say 'Arrrr'.  Disgruntled postal workers say 'Argh'.  It's a common mix-up."

"Really?" asked Cati.

"Yeah, isn't that something?"  Voldemort came out of the closet.  "I give up!"

"Well, actually, Betty, your robes are dry now, so they billow menacingly again," said Cati.

"They do?" asked Voldemort.  He looked behind him as he took a few steps.  "They're flowy again!  And don't call me Betty."

"But it's very hard………" began Cati before Voldemort cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.  It's very hard to be scared of a man named Betty.  So I've heard," said Voldemort.  "Now let's go downstairs and see what's going on with your allies."

"Ha, they've all made their getaway by now," said Cati.

"We shall see," said Voldemort grabbing her above the elbow and leading her away.  

They went into the Entrance Hall to see some of his Death Eaters huddled around Lucius Malfoy.  "What is going on here?" asked Voldemort.  They turned around to face him.

"My Lord, you found her," said Lucius.  "We have the other one locked in a classroom but this one got away."

"The other one?" questioned Voldemort.

"Dumbledore's niece.  These two are accomplices," said Lucius.

"I should have known when you made that pirate comment," said Voldemort.  "How did she escape from Azkaban!?"  Lucius stared pointedly at Cati.  Voldemort sighed and said, "Where are our other hostages?"

"Well, about that, my Lord," said Lucius.  "They got away."

"I should have seen that one coming," said Voldemort.  "I knew I should have had someone go in and kill Dumbledore's bratty niece directly.  We should have _known_ that she would escape before Bob Reynolds could get to her with that Dementor."

"If I were you, my Lord, I wouldn't put this one in with the other one," said Lucius to Voldemort.  "Cadance already made three escape attempts and if you add this one in, they just may start working."

"I'll watch this one myself," said Voldemort.  "The rest of you, stop standing around.  Search this castle and bar all entrances!"

"And while they're at it, they can look for Potter and the youngest Weasley.  They may still be in the castle somewhere," said Lucius.

"GO!" exclaimed Voldemort.  He released Cati as the Death Eaters scurried out of the Entrance Hall and he began to contemplate why he ever allowed people who couldn't keep hostages in his ranks.

Cati began whistling "Easy Like Sunday Morning" and Voldemort began considering his plans for world domination.  After about five minutes Cati's lips grew numb so she began humming it.

Five minutes later………

"That's why I'm EEEEEASY!  I'm easy like Sunday moooooooooorning!" Voldemort sang.  "I wanna be high!  So high!  I wanna be free to know the things I do are right!  I wanna be free!  Just me!"  Cati looked on in shock as the Dark Lord began to play an air guitar.

"You're certifiably insane, you know that?" she asked him.  "We'd get along great if it weren't for the fact that you're evil."

"You know, I used to want to be an Auror," said Voldemort as he sat down with the back against the wall.  Cati sat down next to him.  "It's true you know.  I used to want to help people."

Cati raised an eyebrow.  "You kinda went the opposite way there, didn't ya?" she speculated.  "You didn't miss anything.  It's not so great to be an Auror.  Take me and Cadance for instance.  We didn't want to be Aurors when we grew up, but then Cadance had this premonition, see?  She found out that you were going to come back.  I was already set to go into Medical Training and Cadance was set to go be in politics.  But shit happens, and we ended up in Auror training, and let me tell you it was pure _hell_.  And now we're captured by the Dark Lord.  You know this never would have happened if we would have done what we originally planned.  But then again, if _you_ would have done what _you_ originally planned then we never would have had to become Aurors.  Isn't it funny how many lives can change because of one person's decision?"

Voldemort nodded and there was silence for a few seconds before he said, "Auror training was hell, you say?"

"Oh yeah," said Cati.  "Like this one time, at Auror Camp………"

* * *

A little later.........

"Wow I didn't know that was physically possible," said Voldemort as he looked at Cati with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's possible.  Just very unusual," said Cati.

"Wow, you know, that story may have changed my life," said Voldemort.

"Oh, so you're going to let us all go now, and spread peace and joy throughout the earth?!" exclaimed Cati.

"No," said Voldemort.

"Oh," said Cati.  Silence again for a little bit, then Cati said, "You know, Voldie, if I ruled the world, I'd create a country called El Baño.  It'd be a little country in the Pacific Ocean and it'd be communist.  And I'd rule over it with my army of Disney Characters.  And ducks would be sacred there.  And whenever you're sentenced to death, we give you a million paper cuts and let you slowly bleed to death."

"Wow, what a beautiful thought," said Voldemort sincerely.  "You should talk to my friend Sancho.  He'd be the guy to help you out on that."

"Maybe before Harry vanquishes you, I can get his number from you," said Cati.

"Yeah, maybe," said Voldemort.

Cati snapped her fingers and a tennis ball appeared.  She began throwing it at the wall opposite and catching it as it bounced back.  Then she and Voldie began tossing it against the wall and taking turns catching it.

"You know, Voldie," said Cati.  "You're alright."

"Thanks," said Voldemort.  "You're alright, too."

"Maybe sometime after all this is over we can go out sometime," said Cati.

Voldemort looked at her strangely.  "Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked.

A crazy grin crossed Cati's face.  "Maybe."

"Right," said Voldemort.

"I have to go to the little girls room," said Cati.  "I'll be right back."  She got up and walked down the hallway.  As soon as she rounded the corner and was out of sight she broke into a run.  She ran all the way down the hallway and turned another corner.  She almost ran into Cadance, who was leaning against the wall holding her hat in her hands.

"What took you so long?" asked Cadance calmly flipping her hat back up onto her head.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Cati.  "It's a good thing I got your telepathic message.  I thought I was going to have to pretend to like the Dark Lord _FOREVER_!"

Cadance cocked an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"Cadance," said Cati slowly.  "I've done stuff tonight that I'm **_not_** proud of.  And let's just leave it at that."

"Okay then," said Cadance calmly.  "Let's go." 

They were running down the hallway, when Cati stopped.  "Wait!  Where are Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

"I think they may have made it out," said Cadance.  "I've been listening and watching and the Death Eaters haven't caught them yet."

"Alright," said Cati.  "How are we going to escape then?"  Cadance grinned evilly.

* * *

"Sirius!" exclaimed Dumbledore when he and Arthur Apparated into Hogsmeade.

"Professor Dumbledore!  Arthur!" exclaimed Sirius running over to them.

"My God," said Arthur looking around.  "The school………"

"Sirius, are all the students accounted for?" asked Dumbledore hurriedly.

"They were," said Sirius.  He paused and then added slowly.  "And then now I'm told that some are kind of unaccounted for."

"Unaccounted for?" questioned Arthur.

"Yes," said Sirius.  "Hermione's been retaking head counts for the past half hour.  It's a long story, but basically, Cadance was arrested and Minerva, Cati, and I had to go break her out because they were going to give her the Dementor's kiss and then we came back and there was mass pandemonium among the Aurors down here because the rest of the Order was captured and Harry and Hermione were running around trying to make sure all the students had gotten away from the castle and then Cadance and Cati told us to stay here and that they had a plan and then a little while later Hermione realized that we were missing two people and then Arabella and the others came running down saying that Lord Voldemort has two hostages and then they ran in that tent that the Aurors set up as a temporary headquarters and I really should be in there, but I have a funny feeling that something is missing and I can't quite put my finger on it."  He said it all in one breath.

Dumbledore and Arthur looked around.  "Where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius looked around.  "Shit."

Jen came running over.  "UNCLE ALBUS!" she exclaimed loudly enough to break the sound barrier.  "I CAN'T FIND GINNY!"

"And that's the other one," said Sirius.

"Get Aurors in that castle IMMEDIATELY," exclaimed Arthur.  "Every Auror we've got had better be in that castle in fifteen minutes!"

"Calm down, Arthur.  Nothing is going to happen to them," said Dumbledore.  "We need to make a plan before we just go traipsing through the castle.  Get the other teachers into the tent and every Auror and Prefect you can find."  He turned to Sirius.  "Where are Cadance and Cati?"

Sirius looked around.  "Uhh......... well, you see," he began.  "They never……… I don't………they………"

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the direction of the castle.  They head a loud, "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!  YEAH!" and then a loud splash.

"There they are," said Sirius pointing in the direction of the lake.  

They saw Cadance and Cati running towards them.  It took a few minutes, but when they got to Hogsmeade they were out of breath and wet.  They dropped to the ground and just laid there panting.  "Hey, Cadance?" asked Cati lifting her head a little to look at Cadance.  

"Yeah?" said Cadance doing the same thing.

"Let's do that again sometime," said Cati.  They both let their heads fall back to the ground.

Dumbledore and Arthur were at their sides in a second.  "Are you two alright?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

Cadance lifted her head up off the ground again.  "Where were you a few hours ago when the Wizengamot sentenced me to the Dementor's kiss?"

Arabella's head poked out of the tent.  "Cadance.  Cati," she said sharply.

"Over here!" called Cadance and Cati from the ground.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" asked Arabella.

"You mean they're not here?" asked Cadance as she and Cati jumped up from the ground.

"No," said Arabella.

"Uhhhh, well, I guess we'll be right back," said Cadance as she and Cati turned towards the castle.  Dumbledore and Arthur grabbed the back of their robes.

"You've got to stay here," said Dumbledore.  "The Aurors are reconvening.  At least wait for backup."

"It may be too late by then," said Cadance.

"I have to agree with her," said Sirius.

"Then if you don't listen to an old man's simple request, you'll listen to your legal guardian's orders," said Dumbledore.  Cadance sighed and they all went into the tent where everyone was sitting around a big table.

"Oh good," said Arabella when she saw them.  "We were just discussing what best to do with the students."

"It's pretty obvious that you can't send them out on a train," said Cadance and she and Cati took seats by Minerva.  Sirius, Arthur, and Dumbledore sat across from them.

"No, the Death Eaters will surely put a stop to that," said Arabella.

"What about………" began Cati before Cadance cut her off.

"Oh, Cati, that's crazy!" said Cadance.

"Stop reading my mind," said Cati.

"But it's insane!" exclaimed Cadance.  "Even _I_ wouldn't have suggested it!"

"I know, that's why _I_ had to," said Cati.

"Technically nobody's suggested anything!" said Arabella.

"She wants to send the students through the Forbidden Forest to the very edge where the Elves live.  And then, she wants them to ask the Elves to watch them!" exclaimed Cadance.  "You know those Elves hate humans!"

"Are we talking short little Elves or Elves like in Lord of the Rings?" asked Sirius.

"Door number 2," said Cati.

"It may work," said Sirius.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" exclaimed Cadance.  "You want to send those kids through the forest by themselves at night!"

"No, Cadance," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes.  "Not by themselves."

* * *

"I cannot believe we're actually doing this," said Cadance.  She and Cati were bringing some of the students through the forest.  Some students stayed behind in case they needed help.  All of the Prefects stayed, all of the 7th Years stayed, and a lot of the 5th and 6th Years stayed.  4th Years and below had to go with Cadance and Cati.

"Professor Weasley?" asked 1st Year coming up next to them.

"Yes," said Cadance.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," said Cadance.  "But nothing's going to happen to any of you if we can help it.  We're going to see the Elves to ask for help."

"Short elves or Elves like in Lord of the Rings?" she asked.

Cadance sighed. "Lord of the Rings."

"Cadance, I think we're walking around in circles," said Cati.

"Don't complain, this was your idea," said Cadance.

Suddenly, Cadance and Cati stopped.  The students directly behind them ran right into them.  "What?" asked one.

"Shh!" said Cadance and Cati at once.

"G_niht emosra ehi_," whispered Cati.

 "_Ootti reahi_," answered Cadance.

"_Sevle ehts tik nihtu oyod_?" asked Cati.

"_Draug rouyno eb_," said Cadance.

Suddenly, two dozen Elves darted in front of them on white horses.  Each of them had long silver hair and pointy ears.  They each wore light cloaks.  They stopped, blocking their path.  Each of them had their bows pointed at the group.  Instinctively, Cadance and Cati reached to their shoulders before they realized they didn't have their bows.  Cadance reached to her waste, but then remembered that she had been completely de-armed by the Death Eaters.  She had pirated her wand off of a stupid Death Eater on the way out, but little good that would do against 24 Elves.  Nobody moved.

"You have trespassed on sacred territory," said one riding closer.  "Leave now and never return."

"We need your help," said Cadance.  "We need you to give these students shelter.  The Dark Lord has attacked our school.  Please."

"We are not babysitters," he said.

"We've come to you for help.  Please.  You can protect them like we can't at the moment," said Cati.

"You look familiar," said the Elf lowering his bow.  "Have you been here before?"

Cadance and Cati looked at each other.

"Oh no," said another Elf, also lowering his bow.  "It's the two terrors!"

"Cadance, look!" exclaimed Cati.  "It's Haldir/Elrond/Legolas!"

"Do you two know each other?" asked a 4th Year.

"Unfortunately," said the Elf.  "When they were young they came into the woods and tried to kidnap me."

"We were going through a phase," explained Cadance.

 "_Nerdlih cehtm rala ott nawt nodew_," said Cati to the Elf.

Cadance picked up where she left off.  "_Wonth girelbu ortnisid nikruo_," she said.

The Elf that Cadance and Cati had tried to kidnap once upon a time sighed and spoke, "_Uoyp lehnac ewsp ahrep_," he said.

The other Elf spoke up next.  "_Nik-draziw ruoy plehot nrutery amu oyosu oy mradnam ehthc tawll ew_," he said.

"_Ouyk naht_," said Cadance.

"Hasalof," said the Elf, addressing Cadance and Cati's Elf-friend.  "You and Ramandir will escort these children to our encampment.  Give these two your horses and they will ride with us so we may guide them out of the forest."  Ramandir and Hasalof dismounted and Cadance and Cati grabbed the reins of the horses.  

"_Edir stel_!" exclaimed the Elf.  Cadance and Cati quickly mounted and sped after the Elves.  They rode quickly and didn't speak.  They got to the forest's edge and the Elf said, "If you are ever in need of aid again, don't hesitate to call me.  I am Aurelius, Lord of the Forest Elves.  You two seem good-hearted.  There are many dark wizards in the world these days."  He waved an Elf forward and he gave them each a bow with a few arrows and two knives each and some rope.  Cadance and Cati put the knives and rope in their belts.

"Thank you," said Cadance.  "Thanks a lot."

"And sorry about that whole trying to kidnap Hasalof thing," said Cati.  "We were young and stupid."

"No we weren't," said Cadance quietly.  Cati shushed her.

"Good luck to you," said Aurelius.  He and his riders rode back off into the forest.

Cadance and Cati dug their heals into the horses and rode quickly to Hogsmeade.  They dismounted and looked around.  They tied the horses to a tree and went into the tent.

"So what's our plan?" asked Cadance as she sat down and balanced her chair on two legs and plopped her feet up on the table.

"Ah the valiant warriors are back and they're armed," said Arabella.  "That's good."

"Yeah, so what's going on?" asked Cadance.

"Well, while you were gone, we came to one conclusion," said Arabella.  She looked around at the others who nodded at her to go on.  "This is it."

"This is what?" asked Cadance.

"It," said Arabella.  "This is the end.  This is the final battle.  By tomorrow morning we'll see who comes out on top; Voldemort or us."

"Well seeing as how Voldemort currently has the one person who can vanquish him in his clutches, things aren't looking so good for us," said Cadance.

"Everyone knows what they're going to do already," said Arabella.  "Only a small group of people are going in to the castle."

"Voldemort has too many Death Eaters in there for them to be handled by a small group of people," said Cati.

"Yes, but our objective is not to fight the Death Eaters," said Arabella.

"What is are objective then?" asked Cati.

"To win!" exclaimed Cadance.

"No," said Arabella.

"No!" repeated Cadance.

"Our objective is to get Harry and Ginny out of there," said Arabella.

Cadance cocked an eyebrow.  "But Voldemort is _in there_," said Cadance.  "Shouldn't Harry _stay_ there so he can _vanquish_ him?"

Arabella was silent for a minute and then she nodded to Dumbledore, who inconspicuously left the tent.

"We have decided that we cannot put a 17-year-old wizard in that position," said Arabella.

"What?" asked Cadance and Cati.  

Cadance continued.  "Just a few months ago you were telling me that I should try to persuade my uncle to tell Harry about the prophecy that said that the was the one who was meant to defeat Voldemort and now you're telling me that you're not going to let him complete it!"

"It's too dangerous," said Arabella.

"So then who is going to put an end to this?" asked Cadance angrily.  "You said this was the end."

Nobody said anything.  Cadance looked around and noticed that her uncle was gone as was McGonagall and Moody.  "No," she said disbelievingly as she looked at Arabella.

Arabella looked at the floor.  Sirius and Remus stood up.

"He won't make it out of there alone!" exclaimed Cadance.  She stood up angrily.

"He's not alone," said Arabella quietly.  "Alastor and Minerva went with him."

"Arabella, don't play those games with me!" exclaimed Cadance.  "They're not going in there to help my uncle, they're going in there to get Harry and Ginny out!"

"Cadance, how many times have I asked you not to poke around inside my mind?" asked Arabella exasperatedly.

Cadance turned to head out of the tent, but Sirius grabbed her arm.  "Let go," said Cadance.

"Cadance, I can't let you go," said Sirius.  Cadance struggled against his hold.  Remus grabbed her other arm.

"Cadance, if anything goes wrong in that castle, we'll know about it and I promise you we'll have Aurors in there faster than you can say Merlin," said Arabella.

"It'll be too late by then!" exclaimed Cadance as she struggled harder.

"Remus, Sirius, let her go before she hurts herself and you," said Cati.

"Cadance, you're going to get yourself killed if you go after him!" exclaimed Sirius whipping her around so that she was in front of him.  She was ripped from Remus's grip.  Sirius grabbed her by both arms and forced her to look at him.  "Cadance, listen to me!  For once, just listen!"

"Sirius if you don't let me go, I'm going to enflame you," said Cadance hotly.

Arabella pulled out her wand.  "Cadance, don't make me stun you.  I will do it, so help me God, if you try to interfere with what's going on.  It's for your own good and for the sake of us all that Albus went up there and you're not to interfere!"

"She has every right to interfere!" exclaimed Cati standing up and thinking of what she would do if her Uncle Severus had gone up there.  

Snape, who was pretty good and knowing what Cati was thinking, said, "If I were in Dumbledore's place, I wouldn't want you to come after me."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't listen!" exclaimed Cati.

"Everyone stop arguing!" exclaimed Hermione.  Everyone turned and looked at her, wondering how long she had been watching them.  "This is _not_ the time to turn on each other!  And, Sirius, for heaven's sake _let go of her_."  Sirius let go of Cadance.  Cadance immediately headed for the door but Hermione said, "And don't you go anywhere.  Everything is happening for a reason and Mrs. Figg has everything thought out.  Now everyone calm down take a deep breathe and stop worrying!  Three of the greatest witches and wizards in the world are up there and I'm sure everything will work out for the best, whether it be life or death!"

Mr. Weasley came into the tent just then.  "Hermione, I just heard everything and you're absolutely right.  Which is why I want you to go round up the students and put the prefects in charge.  Make sure they're ready for anything.  Cati, I want you to start trying to contact Charlie, for heaven's sakes.  I don't care if you have to send someone out in the Romanian wilderness to look for him.  Arabella, put your wand away and start making backup plans.  Cadance, come with me."  He put his hand on Cadance's back and steered her out of the tent.

"You still haven't gotten a hold of Charlie?" asked Cadance now shifting her concern from her uncle to her husband.

Arthur shrugged helplessly.  "He's out in the forests of Romania and we've contacted his bosses and they're trying to get in touch with him," said Arthur.  "But listen, Cadance, you don't understand what's going on up in that castle.  You're too young."

"I'm not all that young!" exclaimed Cadance in defense.

"That's not what I mean," said Arthur.  "In that castle, a prophecy is being fulfilled."

"No, it's not.  Arabella isn't letting it.  They're getting Harry out of there," said Cadance.

"That's not the prophecy I'm referring to," said Arthur.  "I'm referring to another prophecy.  A prophecy that we all knew after your father's death would come true eventually.  One that you're too young to remember."

"Oh no," said Cadance realization donning on her.  "_In the night under no moon, Death shall come to one of the three remaining_.  There's no moon out tonight."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Arthur.

"I know more than most people realize," said Cadance.  "That's the prophecy, isn't it?"

Arthur was about to answer when there was a burst of flame and Fawkes the Phoenix flew out of nowhere and landed on Cadance's shoulder.  "_And that_ means that something is wrong with my uncle!"  They both turned and ran back into the tent.

* * *

"Ah, Albus," Voldemort sneered.  "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Far too long, I'm afraid," said Dumbledore.  "Now, I believe during our last battle you fled and I won."

"I've learned more since then," said Voldemort.  "Where are the other two?"

"Minerva and Alastor?  They're around here somewhere," said Dumbledore.

"That's not who I'm referring to," said Voldemort.

"I know," said Dumbledore.  "It's called evading a question."

"Now, Dumbledore," said Voldemort.  "I have your wand and I have a binding potion.  Just work with me here."

"My powers aren't bound yet," said Dumbledore.  He threw his hand out in front of him and Voldemort flew back against the wall.

Voldemort threw his hand out and Dumbledore flew against the opposite wall.  "I can match your power, Dumbledore.  I've gotten stronger," he said icily as he got to his feet.

"Then we've found ourselves at an impasse," said Dumbledore getting to his feet as well.

"Not quite," said Voldemort.  Lightning quick, he pulled a dark binding potion out of his robes.  He threw it at Dumbledore's feet.

* * *

In Hogsmeade, Cadance and Arthur rushed into the tent.  "Something's wrong," said Arthur.  He looked over at Cadance, expecting her to explain.  She was staring ahead blankly.  "Cadance!"

"Oh, I know that look," said Cati, who was over by the fireplace.  Cadance suddenly snapped out of it and grabbed her chest and breathed deeply a few times.

"Cadance!" exclaimed Arthur grabbing her by her shoulders.

"They bound his powers," said Cadance.  "I can feel it."

"There's only one thing left to do," said Arabella.

"Listen to me, like we should have done in the first place?" asked Cadance.

"Don't get cocky," said Arabella.  "But yes.  And I think I know just the people to lead the attack on the castle.  Cadance, Cati, I'm turning this over to you."

Dun dun dun! 

A preview of the next chapter:   

Pirates

Indiana Jones

Someone's struggle between what's right and coffee

The truth about the Dumbledores


	35. Not Quite Over Yet!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognize as anyone else's!  There're references to Pirates in this chapter, and those are inspired by _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ and _Muppet Treasure Island_.

            "This is the most insanely structured collection of cut-throats, villains, and ragamuffins that I have _ever_ seen organized into a group," said Arabella shaking her head.

Cadance and Cati looked around at their small group.  "They're perfect," they said in unison with big smiles.

And so they were.  Part of the Order of the Phoenix (Snape, Fred, George, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Fletcher) stood in a row in the back; waiting and ready for anything.  Arthur and Arabella stood with Cadance and Cati looking at the group.  Kala stood off to the right of the Order, but in front of them, with two upper-level demons from the bar who she felt were trust-worthy.  She was wearing a tight, black, leather outfit complete with a black belt similar to Cadance and Cati's with a few knives and rope and other necessities in it.  Hermione, Ron, and Jen stood next to them, yet separated a little.  

"Is this everyone?" asked Arabella.

"I'm afraid so," said Cadance.

"Where's Bob Reynolds?" asked Arabella.  "He's the Head Auror.  He should be here."

"I know, but we couldn't contact him," said Cadance.  

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Arabella.

"I sent him to get Madame Maxime.  They're going to alert the Giants and then get back here as quick as possible," said Cadance.  "And Charlie is still nowhere to be found.  And then there are just a few other people who aren't here." 

"Don't be so sure of that," said Arthur, with a smile crossing his face.  He was looking towards the door of the Three Broomsticks where a few people have just emerged.

"Oliver!" exclaimed Cadance.  Oliver Wood ran up to them with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell.  Behind them were three women who nobody recognized.  They walked slowly and looked around.

"Alright, now what's up with this?" asked Arabella.  "Are we storming the castle or playing Quidditch?"

"Both," said Cadance.  "I was thinking that maybe we could challenge the Death Eaters to a match or two."

Arabella looked like her head was about to explode.

"Arabella, I was kidding!" exclaimed Cadance hurriedly.  Then she noticed the three women behind them.  They were dressed similarly to Kala, in that they were dressed in all black.  They wore high-heeled boots similar those that female Aurors wore, only they were black instead of white.  They had robes on over their black pants and black tops.  They each had black bags slung over their shoulders.  They each had matching rings on their fingers.  Each was set with a blue stone that was glowing brightly.

"AHHH!" exclaimed Cadance running over to them.  They recognized her and started running to her, too.

Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were now standing with Ron, Hermione, and Jen.  Everyone turned to look at what Cadance was screaming about.  "Oh my God!" exclaimed Cati.

Cadance and the three girls had a group hug and when they pulled away Cadance began talking animatedly.  "I can't believe you're here!  I tried to contact you a while back!  You're impossible to track down!  So much has happened since I last talked to you!  But I'm so glad you're here!  We need your help!"

"Yeah we kinda figured," said one.  "We were in a conference in Australia about Arnookie Beasts when our rings started glowing so we hightailed it out of there and headed to Godric's Hollow.  When you weren't there we decided to come here to ask your Uncle where you were, but we found you instead.  So what's going on?!"

"Long story short," said Cadance.  "Death Eaters invaded the castle and my uncle and a few others went in there to try and save Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Cati came over at this time and hugged the three girls, too.  Bill looked over and screamed, "Look!  It's the McGrady ladies!"  Then, he too came over and hugged them.

"Oh no," said Arabella.  "The only way we could be more doomed would be if Drew were here."

It was at that moment that there was a flash of white light.  Drew appeared sitting in a beach chair in a Hawaiian shirt with a coconut drink and a paper umbrella.  "What the hell!?" he exclaimed.  They all stared at him.

"Now, I know we haven't been in touched for a while, but I heard he was dead," said one of the girls.

Cati ran over and hopped on Drew.  "It's cold here!  I want to go back to Hawaii!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Jen and everyone quieted down.  "I think we need some explanations here.  Obviously Drew is a White Lighter.  But who the hell are you three?"

"Jen, these are our distant cousins," said Cadance.  "This is Morgouse (A/N: pronounced Mor-goes), this is Elaine, and this is Gwen.  But more importantly, they're Sorceresses.  We're all members of the same coven."

Jen turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "How do you go from having two relatives to having a whole slew of relatives in just a few short hours?"

"So what the hell am I doing here?!" exclaimed Drew.

"You're a lifesaver, that's what you're doing here," said Cadance as she ran over and put her arms around his neck.

"By the way," said Drew.  "Congratulations on your and Charlie's nuptials."  He winked.

"You got married!?" exclaimed Elaine.

Suddenly there was a burst of lightning and the Dark Mark appeared above the castle.  "I'm afraid we'll have to explain on the way," said Cadance.  "We need to go kick some ass."

"Not dressed like that you're not," said Morgouse.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arabella.

"The Ministry has to get out of the, oh let's say, 10th Century," said Elaine.  "White may have been the color of choice for all good knights back in the days of King Arthur, but these days black is the new white."

Cadance and Cati stared pointedly at Arabella and Arthur.  "I told you!" exclaimed Cati.  "I told you we can't sneak around in the dark in white!"

"Alright, alright," said Arabella.  "Everyone in white robes go change.  Find robes somewhere."

Five minutes later, due to generous contributions from the Hogsmeade apartments of Cati, Sirius, and Remus, everyone was ready to go.  Cadance and Cati were in black turtlenecks and black pants with black robes and their belts.  Cadance refused to part with the Indiana Jones hat.  

Morgouse, Elaine, and Gwen slung their sacks back over their shoulders.  When questioned about what was in them, they answered evasively.

"Yeah, definitely related to Cadance," muttered Sirius under his breath.

* * *

            The group (24 in all) reached the front doors of the castle.    "Alright," said Cadance.  "You are now all officially temporary members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"So what's our plan?" asked Kala.

            "No plan," said Cadance.  "We're winging it.  Everyone ready?"

            "Uh… no," said Arabella.  "How are we supposed to go in there and wing it?  It's hopeless."

            "Don't you know, Arabella?" asked Cadance.  "There is always hope."

            "I know you believe that, Cadance," said Arabella.  "But sometimes reality sets in and you've got to face the fact that this _is_ hopeless."

            "So you're saying that we should just throw in the towel?" asked Cadance.  "That everything we've been trained for, that everything we've worked for, was for nothing?  Everyone here has worked tirelessly against evil, especially the Order Members.  We can't say, right, well our castle's been taken over, I guess it's over then."

            "Hoping against all hope is what makes us the good guys.  We're not going to give up just because the road is going to be long and difficult.  We can't just let Voldemort win," said Cati.

            "I can't just let my Uncle die in there," said Cadance.  "Not when we have the power to help him.  Good has never lost to evil before.  I don't intend to start now."

            "I'd rather die at the hands of the Dark Lord than do his bidding," said Cati.  "If I'm going to die though, there are a few Death Eaters that are going with me."

            "Watch out for Pettigrew.  He won't be using a wand if he can help it.  He knows he's too weak with it.  He'll try and run you through with a sword," said Cadance.  "Now are we ready?"

            Everyone nodded.  Cati said, "Fight well.  Die hard.  And leave a stinking corpse!"

            "Let's go!" said Cadance.  She kicked open the door and they burst in, expecting to come face to face with Death Eaters but instead came face to face with…

            "Nothing," said Cadance and her voice echoed throughout the hall.  "Okay, this is good.  Now we can be stealthy and surprise them."

            "How do you expect to safely sneak 24 people through a castle filled with Death Eaters?" asked Arabella.  "It would be better for our nerves if we didn't have this nerve-racking sneaking."

            "You're right," said Cadance thoughtfully.  "Cati, it's all you."

            "Hell yeah," said Cati.  She took a deep breath.  "**_HEY VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!_****_  WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!_**"

            "Alright, now everyone get ready!" exclaimed Cadance excitedly.

            It took no more than two minutes before Voldemort himself and ten of his Death Eaters showed up in the Entrance Hall.  "You!" exclaimed Voldemort.  

            "You were expecting a pizza?" asked Kala.

            "And you're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Voldemort pointing at Drew.

            "Yeah, I was sent back," said Drew.  "I was just as surprised as you were."

            "Where is Harry?" asked Cadance.  Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed evilly.  "Elaine, do your thing," said Cadance.

            "I thought you'd never ask," said Elaine.  She stepped forward.  Suddenly she disappeared.  

            "But you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione.

            "Just watch," said Cadance.  Voldemort and the other Death Eaters started looking around suspiciously.

            Suddenly several Death Eaters flew backwards and hit the wall.  Then the rest of them hit the wall.  Voldemort was the only one left standing and then Elaine appeared next to Cadance.  "Gwen, would you like to take it from here?" asked Elaine.

            "I'd love to, darling," said Gwen.  She stepped forward and closed her eyes and let her head fall forward.  Suddenly out of nowhere a lion appeared.  Gwen lifted her head up and smiled.  The lion crouched low and the Death Eaters, who were picking themselves up off the ground, started backing away.

            "It's up to you, Voldemort," said Cadance.  "Gwen can prevent the lion from eating some of your best Death Eaters if you just tell us where my Uncle, Alastor, Minerva, Harry, and Ginny are."

            "Fine, let the filthy beast eat the morons.  See if I care," said Voldemort.

            "Gwen," said Cadance.  "Do you think we can kick this up a notch?"

            Gwen nodded.  Suddenly a lioness appeared next to the lion.  Then a vulture appeared on Gwen's shoulder.  "I figured that we'd better have something to pick up what the lions decide not to eat," she explained.

            "Nice touch," said Cadance.

            "Thank you," said Gwen.

            "Call off the beasts," said Voldemort.

            "Well, Morgouse, I guess we're just going to have to save your gift to Voldie-poo for later," said Cadance animatedly as the animals disappeared.

            "Uh oh," said Morgouse.  "I think we'd better do that now."  Cadance turned to look at Voldemort who had his arms stretched out in front of him.  Suddenly sparks flew and a huge deadly ball of light headed towards them.  Morgouse stepped forward and threw her arms out to the side.  As the ball loomed forward, fear gripped everyone's hearts.  And in the same split second several things occurred.  Cati grabbed Bill's hand and looked away as Drew stepped in front of both of them, as he was already dead and therefore couldn't be killed again.  Ron put an arm around Hermione and Jen.  Sirius and Remus moved to pull Cadance and Elaine back out of the way while Arthur tried to pull Gwen and Morgouse.  Cadance and Elaine stepped back with Sirius and Remus, but Gwen stopped Arthur from pulling Morgouse.

            "Have faith," said Elaine as she put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.  The deadly ball of light reached them and everyone braced themselves.  However, instead there was a huge flash of light and Morgouse staggered back a few steps, almost losing her balance.  

            "Are you okay?" asked Elaine.

            "Just fine," said Morgouse.  Voldemort stared in shock.

            "So Voldemort," said Cadance.  "What's it going to be?  I can have Gwen call those animals right back here."

            Voldemort seemed to be considering his options.  Sorcery would only get him so far, considering he was up against so many Sorceresses himself, and one could absorb any energy thrown at them and render it useless.  On the other hand, open war with them could prove victorious for him and his Death Eaters, but Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were in his clutches and why bother making the efforts to attack and subdue twenty-five witches and wizards when he had only ten of his Death Eaters with him?  Then another thought occurred to him.  He smiled evilly and whispered to the nearest Death Eater who walked into the Great Hall.

            "Where is he going?" asked Cati suspiciously.

            "You'll see," said Voldemort.  Cati tried to poke around inside of Voldemort's mind, but she found it impossible.  He was just too powerful.

            The Death Eater came back out of the Great Hall pushing Albus Dumbledore in front of him and another Death Eater followed behind with Ginny.  Both hostages were blindfolded.  

            "Cadance, I'll make a deal with you," said Voldemort.  "If one of you can beat a Death Eater of my choice, I'll let Ginny free.  But if you lose, she dies."

            "So what are you doing with my Uncle then?" asked Cadance.

            "Incentive," said Voldemort.  "If you don't fight, we'll kill him."

            "You bloody bastard," said Cadance.

            "Cadance, don't rise to it," said Dumbledore.  "Just get out of here while you still have the upper-hand."

            "You leave, and we'll kill him," said Voldemort pulling a knife out of his robes.  "I'll kill them both."

            "I'll do it," said Cadance.  "I'll fight."

            "Cadance, no," said Arthur putting a hand on her shoulder.

            "No," said Cadance.  "I can do it.  Who, Moldy-Voldie, am I fighting?"

            Voldemort snapped his fingers and Pettigrew came into the Entrance Hall.  "You'll be fighting Pettigrew."

            A smile spread across Cadance's face.  "Gladly," she said. 

            "And another rule, which I'm sure you won't mind agreeing to," said Voldemort.  "Both you and Pettigrew may have one person to help you if you should need it."

            "Deal," said Cadance.  "Cati, let's go."

            "Wait, Cadance, come here," said Cati.  Cadance walked over and whispered something in Cadance's ear.  Cadance glanced over for a second and then nodded.

            "I've decided that I'm bringing Drew," said Cadance to Voldemort.

            "Fine," said Voldemort.  "Our person will meet you in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where you will be fighting.  Drew can orb you all there."

            "Hey, I'm not touching that filthy rat," said Drew throwing his arms up.

            "Fine, I'll send you myself," said Voldemort.  He snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            "Tom!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  "Your fight is not with Cadance; it's with me."

            "Yes, but by hurting your niece, I'm hurting you more than I could if I hurt you directly," said Voldemort as he walked around Dumbledore.   "What you don't see, Dumbledore, is that I've just sent your precious niece to go fight Pettigrew.  You do realize that Pettigrew is the better swordsman?  If you don't behave yourself, you'll lose both your nieces."

            At this, Sirius put his arm around Jen while glaring daggers at Voldemort.  Voldemort continued, "Let me describe to you what you would see if I were to remove your blindfold," said Voldemort.  "You would see a group of witches and wizards; not all of them Aurors.  Some of them I recognize, yet some of them I don't.  Young Jennifer is here."

            "Tom, let them go," said Dumbledore.

            "Don't worry, Albus," said Elaine stepping forward.  "There aren't enough of them to hurt us."

            "Elaine?" said Dumbledore looking around as if trying to find where exactly the voice came from.

            "Yes, Albus," said Voldemort.  "The McGrady Sisters have made their reappearance in the Wizarding World at last.  Let me see… the last you heard they were living as Muggles yet fighting like witches.  I'll tell you what, Albus.  Those witches are more mysterious than you are.  I wanted them murdered a few months ago, but my demons just couldn't find them.  I can't wait until this is all over, Albus.  I'll be in control of the castle, and all of you will be dead; starting with Pettigrew killing your niece."

            "Drew will heal any cut, any bruise, any injury that Cadance has," said Cati.  "She'll beat him."

            "Yes, but he can't heal her if she's dead," said Voldemort.  "And that's precisely why I came up the condition that they may each bring a second person with them.  She's sent herself unwittingly into a trap."

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  A high-pitched scream echoed through the castle.

            "Right on schedule," said Voldemort his mouth curling into a smile.

             Dumbledore looked about madly, as if trying to shake off his blindfold.  Cati grabbed on to Bill's arm as her knees felt weak.  Jen started sobbing into Sirius's robes.

            Voldemort laughed maniacally, the Death Eaters with him following suit.  But they stopped abruptly as a woman came hurdling into the Great Hall, her leg bleeding badly.  She hit the ground at Voldemort's feet as she sobbed hysterically.

            Professor McGonagall came into the Entrance Hall, a knife out.  She skidded to a halt then looked around, an eyebrow raised.

            "What's going on?" asked Dumbledore, who had grown worried by the silence.

            McGonagall flipped her knife up so that she was holding it by the blade and handed it to Cati so she took it by the handle.  "Hold this," said McGonagall.

            "Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.  "Is that you?  What's going on?"

            "Well by the looks of things," said Elaine.  "Minerva just kicked that woman's ass and now she's running to Voldemort for help.  _And_ furthermore, by the looks of things, _she_ was the one who screamed, not Cadance.  So, Jen, you can let go of Sirius now.  Your sister is not dead."

            "Yet," said Voldemort.

            McGonagall looked around.  "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on, and why the hell we are standing in the same hallway as Voldemort without fighting him?!  And also, how the hell did Elaine, Gwen, and Morgouse get here?!"

            "It's a _long_ story," said Elaine

* * *

            Cadance stood very close to Drew.  Pettigrew stood next to a humanoid Demon at the other end of the room.  They were talking in hushed voices.  "Don't be nervous," said Drew.  "I can heal you."

            "I know," said Cadance.  "I know."  Nevertheless her hand was shaking as she took off her long coat and put her hat on Drew's head.  She pulled the sword that the Elves had given her out of her belt and held it.

            "Good luck," said Drew.

            Cadance nodded.  Her throat was dry.  Her hands still shook.  She stepped to the middle of the room, which they had emptied to make room.  Pettigrew turned around and joined her.

            "So Cadance," said Pettigrew.  "How are things?"

            "Shut up, Peter," said Cadance.  "Let's get this started."

            "But that's the beauty of it," said Pettigrew, leaning on the hilt of his sword casually.  "I'm going to beat you without striking a single blow."

            "What are you talking about?" asked Cadance.

            "This," said Pettigrew.  He snapped his fingers.  The demon stepped forward and gave a casual wave of his hand.  Cadance was thrown backwards against the wall.  Drew made to move to her and then he was thrown at the opposite wall.

            Cadance blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.  She had hit her head when she was thrown backwards and she was dizzy and ached.  Drew wasn't moving.  Cadance tried to stand up, but her head was spinning and the side of her head was starting to bleed.  She didn't know where her sword was and still couldn't see very well.  She could see the figure of Pettigrew moving towards her.  He crouched down next to her.

            "You know, Cadance, I really hate to do this," he said softly.  "It's a pity you and I don't have the same views on power.  You would have joined the Dark side.  Cadance, power is what makes the world go 'round.  You have to go where the power is or die trying to fight it."  He stood up and said to the demon, "Finish her off."

            Cadance managed to sit up.  She had all her weight on one hand to keep herself sitting upright.  She rubbed her head with the other hand.  The demon stepped forward.  It pulled its arm back, ready to throw a fireball.  "Any last words, witch?" it asked in a dark and menacing voice.

            "Yeah," said Cadance.  "Goodbye, bastard."  She pulled her arm back and threw a fireball at him.  He burst into flames.  The flames extinguished and the demon was still standing there.  He laughed evilly.

            "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

            "No," said Cadance.  She pulled out an athame and threw it at him.  She hit him and he burst into flame again, this time reduced to a smoldering pile of ash.  Drew was starting to stir.  "Drew, are you alright?" she asked.

            "I'm getting there," he said as he rubbed his head.

            Cadance pulled herself up.  She was still dizzy.  "Peter, let's finish this now," she said.

            "This was a mere snag in our plans," said Peter.  "You will still die."

            "Touching sentiments," she said.  She held her arm out and her sword flew into her outstretched hand.  "Let's do this."

* * *

            "So you came because you thought Cadance was in trouble?" asked McGonagall.

            "Yeah," said Elaine.

            "Wow," said McGonagall.  "Where were you?"

            "Australia," said Morgouse.  "Attending a seminar on Arnookie beasts."

            "Really?" asked McGonagall.  "Was it nice in Australia?" 

            "Yeah," said Gwen.  "It was pretty nice."

            "Alright, that's enough," said Voldemort.  "You're my prisoners.  You're not to be talking."

            "Wait wait wait!" exclaimed Cati.  "We are not _your_ prisoners!  We're simply waiting on Cadance and Peter."

            "Hello, this is my fortress," said Voldemort.

            "Hello, this isn't a fortress and it was our _castle_ first," said Cati.

            "Bite me," said Voldemort.

            "Remus, you should work on trying to change into a werewolf at will," said Cati.  "That way when psycho people say 'bite me' to us, you can bite them and they can turn into a werewolf."

            "Do you really want to give Voldemort the power to turn into a full-fledge monster?" asked Remus.

            "Good point," said Cati.

* * * 

            Bruised, battered, sore, bleeding, tired; this is the state that Cadance and Pettigrew found themselves after only fifteen minutes of fighting.  "Cadance," said Drew for the millionth time.  "Just stop for a second.  Let me heal you."

            "No," said Cadance as she expertly blocked another of Pettigrew's blows.  "If I turn my back for a second, I'll get a sword run through it."

            And so it continued.  They matched each other; blow for blow and stroke for stroke.  Finally, Pettigrew said, "This is ridiculous.  We need to take a break."

            Cadance nodded then lowered her sword for a second and was about to turn to Drew when he screamed, "Cadance!"  Cadance turned around, but too late.  Pettigrew had taken a knife out of his robes and stabbed her just below her shoulder and to the left of her heart.  She swayed on her feet and then finally fell backwards.  Pettigrew caught her, pulled the knife out of her, and held it to her throat.

            "Let's see you try to heal what's already lost," said Pettigrew.  

            Suddenly, there was a burst of flame in the corner and Fawkes the Phoenix appeared.  He attacked Pettigrew.  Pettigrew threw his hands up in defense and Cadance fell to the floor, as the knife skimmed her neck.  She stuck her leg out and tripped Pettigrew.  Drew knocked him out with the hilt of one of the swords and then magically bound and gagged him, then stuck him in a corner, leaving Fawkes to stand guard.

            Drew then tried to heal Cadance, but her wounds just absolutely refused to heal.  Even Fawkes's tears were no match for the injuries.  "It's alright," said Cadance.  "It doesn't hurt that much and it's not too deep.  I think that because my Animagus form is a Phoenix, it's affected my ability to be healed of non-fatal injuries."

            "Yes, but Cadance, that could turn into a fatal injury if it doesn't get fixed soon," said Drew.

            "And when it does, you'll be able to heal me," said Cadance.  "Drew, I need you to go and try and get more White Lighters to come and help.  Get Elders.  Get Prudence, the Head Elder."

            "Are you sure that that's a good idea?" asked Drew as he helped Cadance to her feet.  "Prudence McGrady hasn't seen her nieces in a long time.  Elaine, Gwen, and Morgouse aren't exactly on the best of terms with her."

            "McGrady," said Cadance thoughtfully.  "Oh my god, you mean they're related?"

            "Yeah," said Drew.  "Where have you been?"

            "But if she's related to them that means that I must be related to her!" exclaimed Cadance.

            "No," said Drew.  "They're related to you on their mom's side and they're related to Prudence on their dad's side.  Hence the same last name."

            "Oh thank God," said Cadance.  "For a second there I thought I was related to an Elder.  Now orb out of here and go get help."

            "Wait," said Drew.  "I'm sensing something weird.  I've sensed it since we got inside the castle.  The balance of power is off."

            "I know," said Cadance.  "It's probably because my Uncle's powers were bound."

            "Well aren't you going to unbind them?" he asked.

            "I've never unbound powers before," said Cadance.

            "Well, your sister unbound them last year," said Drew.  "Us Whitelighters were watching.  You just say the incantation."

            "But I don't know it," said Cadance.

            "You do," said Drew.  "Your powers are a part of you.  Look deep inside you and you'll find it."

            "Drew," said Cadance.  "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard."

            "Corny, yet true," said Drew.

            Cadance sighed and then closed her eyes.  She was silent for several minutes.  Then, words came out of her mouth almost automatically.  "_Sdrow__ esehtyast solsaw tahw eer fot._"  

            "See, I told you," said Drew.

            "You've gotten wiser since becoming a White Lighter," said Cadance.  "Now go get help."

            Drew handed Cadance her long coat to put on to cover up her injuries that she had received.  He put her hat back on her head and orbed away. 

* * *

            The Order of the Phoenix was beginning to get discouraged.  They weren't even standing anymore.  They sat down; completely bored and worried beyond belief.  The younger ones were more scared than the older ones or the crazy ones (i.e. Cati).  Jen, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the most scared.  Hermione and Ron were holding each other's hands and Hermione had her head down on Ron's shoulder.  Jen kept talking to Ginny, who (along with Dumbledore) was still standing on the other half of the room with Voldemort and was blindfolded.  The woman who McGonagall injured was sticking remarkably close to Voldemort.

            Suddenly, they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway.  The already silent hall got even quieter.  Everyone in the Order tensed up as they looked in the direction of the footsteps.  Voldemort's lips curled into a smile as the footsteps grew louder.

            Then, Cadance stepped into the hall.  Voldemort's smile faded and the Order let out a sigh of relief.  "But how is that possible!?" asked Voldemort.  "How did you beat Pettigrew!?"

            "Not easily," said Cadance.

            "Cadance, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore.

            "I'm fine, Uncle Albus.  And you," she said then pointed to Voldemort, "I fought Pettigrew and I beat him.  Now you better release Ginny."  Suddenly, there was a thundering sound as a hundred Death Eaters ran down the stairs.  Where were they before you ask?  I don't know, I'm just the omniscient narrator.  Oh wait, if I'm omniscient, shouldn't I _know_ where they were?  Well, I guess I just didn't care.  Anyway…

            "Oh shit," said Cadance stamping her foot forcefully on the ground then wincing in pain.

            Voldemort laughed evilly, then said, "Alright, listen up!  You're all my prisoners now.  I want Dumbledore, his two nieces, Potter's two little friends, Black, Lupin, Snape's damn niece, and those other Weasleys in the Great Hall where Potter is.  The rest I want in another room with heavy security.  Make sure that dear Minerva doesn't get out again.  And make sure that those three McGradys don't use magic.  If they do then you're all dead, and I don't mean that as a threat; I mean that they'll kill you.  Now let's go!"

            Struggling, biting, kicking, and fighting, they were all led to where they were instructed to be taken.  The first thing Cadance noticed when she was thrown to the floor in the Great Hall with the rest of the hostages was that Harry was bound and gagged to a chair in the corner.  The second thing that she noticed was that all the tables were gone, except one.  The third thing she noticed was that Voldemort had set up a throne where the Head Table used to be.  The Death Eaters were still holding Ginny and Dumbledore a little farther away from the rest of the hostages.  Cadance was feeling winded and sore and dizzy because of her wounds.

            Voldemort walked up and sat on his throne.  "Oh how the mighty have fallen," said Voldemort.  "Take off Dumbledore and the young Weasley's blindfold, but don't release Dumbledore."  The Death Eaters did as they were told.  Cadance tried to avoid her uncle's eye because she knew he'd know about her injuries, despite the fact that her long coat was covering most of them.

            "Tom," said Dumbledore.

            "Dumbledore, I don't want to hear any more of this 'this is between you and me' shit you always try to throw around.  Stop trying to achieve martyrdom and let me kill your friends and family," said Voldemort exasperatedly.

            "You're cocky," said Cadance.

            "You're the one talking back to the Dark Lord and you're calling me cocky?" questioned Voldemort.  "You know, it doesn't have to be this way.  I would be lenient if one of you would just tell me who the heir of Gryffindor is."

            "The heir of Gryffindor is the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor, one of the co-founders of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizards of his time," said Cati.  "Boo yeah!"

            "Kill her," said Voldemort.  A Death Eater pulled a knife out of his robes and flung it at Cati.  This turned out to be a mistake on his part.  Cati snatched it out of the air mere inches from her face and flung it back at the Death Eater, causing him to burst into flames and disappear.  This caused a chain reaction.  Several Order members hopped to their feet and pulled out their wands, which the Death Eaters had not bothered to collect since the good guys were so terribly outnumbered.  Cadance and Cati armed themselves with fireballs.  The Death Eaters all whipped their wands out as well.  Nobody moved.  Cadance and Cati looked at each other.  They were trying to mentally come up with a plan and telepathically communicate it, but they were both coming up blank.  All they knew is that they were outnumbered and quite powerless.

            Voldemort steepled his fingers and leaned back on his throne.  "We'll kill you all if someone doesn't tell me who the heir of Gryffindor is.  NOW!"  Suddenly, Harry began struggling in his chair and trying to talk through his gag.  "What is it Potter?  Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"  Harry nodded.  Voldemort snapped his fingers and Harry was no longer bound or gagged.

            "I am the heir of Gryffindor," said Harry boldly.

            "Harry, no," said Cadance under her breath.

            "You?" questioned Voldemort.  "Impossible."

            "It's not," said Harry.  "Only a few people know."

            Cadance and Cati exchanged a glance.  Voldemort noticed it.  He was at Harry's side in a second with his hands around his neck.  Cadance almost let her fireball go, but Voldemort pulled his hands away from Harry's neck.  Clutched in his hand now was…

            "The Crystal of Gryffindor," said Voldemort.  "So it does exist."

            "Harry James, what did I tell you?!" exclaimed Cadance.  "Keep it in a safe place, I said!"

            "Sorry!  Geez!  The next time you give me something to help protect me from crazy descendants of other crazy people, I'll put it in a safe!" exclaimed Harry.

            "You watch your tone of voice with me, Mister," said Cadance shaking her fireball menacingly.

            "Where's the other one, Potter?" interjected Voldemort angrily.

            "The other one?" questioned Harry, looking to Cadance for an answer.  When he didn't get one, he looked to Dumbledore who also looked at Cadance.

             "This Crystal is one of a set of two," said Voldemort.  "Singularly neither one is of any use to me.  I can't use them.  But together their power will make me the most powerful man in the universe!  Not that I'm not already."

            "You're evil," said Cati.

            "The Source of All Evil to be precise," said Voldemort.

            "No," said Cadance.  "The Source of All Evil was vanquished by American Witches around Christmas."

            "And the Underworld was divided.  It was easy to take it over," said Voldemort.

            A smile crossed Cadance's face, but nobody really noticed it.  It faded out, but her eyes still retained a smug look.

            "Now, Potter, where is the other Crystal?" asked Voldemort.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry.  "I really don't know."

            "Someone here does," said Voldemort.  "I can feel it.  Someone here knows something."

            Bill grabbed Cadance's arm and pulled her closer.  Voldemort saw this and fixed his stare on Cadance.  "Come here, Cadance," he said.

            "No," said Cadance staring back.

            "Cadance, come here," said Voldemort.  Cadance felt willed to move, but she tried to stay put.  Bill tightened his grip on Cadance's arm.

            "Think of something else.  Close your mind," Bill hissed in her ear.  "Stay put.  Don't move.  Don't let him in your head.  Think about Quidditch or Centaurs or something.  _Think about Charlie_."

            "Cadance," said Voldemort sternly, "_Come here_."

            Cadance gave in.  Her head was spinning.  Her injuries had taken a toll on her mentally and she couldn't fight Voldemort inside her head.  She walked forward and stopped in front of Voldemort and Harry.

            "You have it, don't you?" asked Voldemort gently.  Cadance didn't answer.

            "Oh no," said Bill.  "I think the truth about the Dumbledores is finally coming out."

***Meanwhile, back in Hogsmeade…***

            "WAHOOOO!"

            "ANOTHER ROUND OF BEERS!"

            "HEY WHAT'S THAT CRAZY GIRL IN NEON ROBES DOING SWINGING ON THAT ROPE?"

            "WHO CARES!  HOW MUCH IS SHE CHARGING… AHHHHHHHHH!"

            "HEY!  SHE KILLED KENNY!"

            "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

            "IT'S THE LAST NIGHT WE MAY EVER HAVE TO HAVE FUN!"

            "RIGHT, SO WE'RE GOING TO GET DRUNK!"

            "Why are you screaming?!  Get all these Aurors out of my bar NOW and go and wait for instructions from Cadance!"

***Meanwhile, in the United States in the Oval office…***

"I gotta push the button!  Just one nuclear weapon!  Come on!"

***Meanwhile, in Canada…***

………………

***Meanwhile, in California, USA…***

"And as your Governor I promise to do NOTHING because I am ARNOLD and I'll hire people to do it for me!  In fact, I want to run for President, but I can't because I wasn't born here!  But you're all going to vote for me anyway because I'm a movie star!"

***Meanwhile, in South Fayette, Pennsylvania…***

            "If _he_ can be the Governor of California, then _I_ can be the President of Canada."

            "Do you think the readers notice that you're just trying to keep them in suspense about the truth about Cadance?"

            "Shut up, Amanda."

***Meanwhile, in the Jungle…***

            "Okay, open the first door, Indiana."

            "Okay."

            "Arrrr, mateys.  Throw the scallywags overboard and bring out the rum!" 

            "Let's open the second door."

            "_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTERALL!  IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTERALL!  IT'S A SMALLWORLD AFTERALL!"_

            "AHH!  Close the door, Indy!  Close the door!  Those puppets are frightening!"

            "The statue of Mufasa must be in the next one!"

            "ROAR!"

***Meanwhile, in San Francisco…***

            "WENDY!"

            "Yes, Piper?"

            "THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU AND HE'S CRAZY LOOKING!"

            "Drew!  How about some coffee!?"

            "No, I'm on a really important mission… maybe just one cup... they really don't have coffee up there, you know… but Cadance would be really mad… we do need your help even though you're not a Whitelighter anymore… but Cadance _could_ wait an extra five minutes… and wow that one girl is hot."

            "Piper?"

            "No, not her.  The other one."

            "Oh that's Phoebe."

            "Yeah, that's her.  She's pretty.  Alright, I'll stay for some coffee.  But after that you need to tell me how to get Prudence to rally the Whitelighters to help Cadance and Cati and the others."

            "Hahahahahahaa, that's a good one."

            "I'm serious."

            "Oh boy.  I'll get Leo."

            "After the coffee."

            "Alright, after the coffee."

 ***Meanwhile, up _there_ with the Whitelighters…***

            "And now, the 1st Annual Whitelighter Karaoke contest!"

            "JAMES NO!"

            "Oh, let him have some fun, Lily."

            "Abby, you don't know what you're asking me to let him do!"

            "_At first I was afraid!  I was petrified!_"

            "Oh no!  Lily, you were right!  JAMES NO!"

***A Theatre in a Hick-ish town in Pennsylvania***

"And remember to use facial expressions!"

            "If I pass out can I go home?!"

            "NO!"

            "When are we going to see the whale!?"

            "Joe, give it up!  Barnaby and Cornelius NEVER see the whale!"

            "NEW YORK OR BUST BABY!  WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE WHALE!"

***Okay, back to Hogwarts…***

            Voldemort grabbed Cadance's neck and pulled the crystal off her neck.  It was as blue as her eyes and on a chain around her neck.  "How did you get this?" he asked.  "If Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, how did you get this?"

            "Are we related to Harry?!" asked Jen in surprise.

            "No, we're not," said Cadance.  "We're related to…"  She paused.  "We're related to Merlin."  Jen's mouth dropped.

            "Of course," said Voldemort thoughtfully.  "It mostly makes sense.  Explain from the beginning.  How did you get the Crystal?"

            "Jen, I wanted to tell you," said Cadance.  "But it would have been dangerous.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, you remember when I told you about Merlin?  About the child he created of water and sky?  About how it was taken in by Merlin's student, who's line would continue on to Godric Gryffindor?  Well those two crystals were both created by Merlin.  Gryffindor's line and Merlin's line continued on and stayed close in contact.  A relative of ours gave Gryffindor one of the crystals and kept the other for himself.  They came to be known as the Crystal of Gryffindor and the Amulet of Merlin.  Also, there are three rings each set with a blue stone that are connected to the Amulet of Merlin.  They once belonged to Arthur's sisters Morgawse (A/N:  pronounced the same as Morgouse, only spelled differently), Elaine, and Morgana.  Merlin took them back from Arthur's sisters when Morgana turned evil.  Now our cousins, Morgouse, Elaine and Gwen, have them.  They're not related to Merlin.  They're related to us on our mom's side, but we gave them the rings so we could have a connection."

            "I can't believe you didn't tell me," said Jen.

            "I wanted to.  There were many times I almost had to," said Cadance.  "Like when you unbound our powers last March.  You were able to do that because you had the crystal, even if you weren't wearing it.  I put the box somewhere where I hoped you would find it and unbind our powers.  Your ignorance of our heritage would make it impossible for you to get in trouble for it.  And you did it and it probably saved mine and Minerva's lives."

            "You still should have told me sooner," said Jen taking a few steps closer, but not that many because, let's face it, Cadance was standing next to Voldemort and he's a scary SOB.

            "There were so many times I could have.  I was expecting you to ask me about the crystal after you found it; Charlie warned me that you might.  I thought that if you didn't come asking that it obviously wasn't the right time.  And then, when all those Demons were attacking, it was because Charlie and I got married.  Marriage is a powerful enough magic on its own.  It alerted more demons to our presence.  I started wearing the crystal again.  It was kind of like a power kick.  I needed it because of all the Upper-Level Demons.  And as I grew stronger, you grew stronger because of our bond as sisters.  I should have told you then.  And then at Christmas… I was wearing the crystal then.  I should have told you then, when you grew curious about how I was able to vanquish 30 demons without lifting a finger.  It was because I was wearing the Amulet of Merlin and Harry must have been wearing the Crystal of Gryffindor.  That was the ultimate power kick.  Those demons and Death Eaters just dropped like flies.  Jen, you have to understand why I did what I did.  You were safe not knowing.  You were _happy _not knowing."

            Jen nodded.  Cadance started to take a step forward.  Her legs gave way and she hit the ground.  Without the Amulet of Merlin and its power, her injuries were taking a toll on her.  She was dizzy and her breathing became pained.  Jen tried to dart to her side, but George grabbed her to keep her out of Voldemort's way.  Dumbledore struggled to get to his niece.  

            Voldemort looked at the two crystals in his hands.  He smiled.  "Take Albus and Cadance and lock them in a room somewhere.  Make sure no one else gets a message to him.  I want you to divide up the rest of them and put them in rooms in groups of two or three.  No more than that.   Leave Harry here.  Everyone drop your wand or Harry gets it."

            Everyone did as they were told.  Cadance felt herself being dragged to her feet and dragged out of the Great Hall.  She floated in and out of consciousness.  She winced in pain as she was roughly shoved to the floor somewhere.  She looked up.  Her uncle was at her side.  They were in a small empty classroom, used when Snape felt the dungeons were too cold (i.e. never).

            "Are you alright?" Cadance asked.

            "You're the one who's bleeding and you're asking me if I'm alright?" Dumbledore asked frowning at his niece.  He helped her sit up.

            "So are you okay?" asked Cadance.

            "Far better than you," replied Dumbledore.  "It's too bad he took our wands, or I could fix that up for you."

            "It doesn't matter," said Cadance.  "Fawkes tried and Drew tried."

            "But it didn't work," said Dumbledore.  "And do you know why it didn't work?"

            "We figured it was because my Animagus form is a Phoenix," said Cadance.

            "No," said Dumbledore.  "It was because you were wearing the Amulet of Merlin.  Its power offset Fawkes and Drew."

            "Oh," said Cadance.

            Dumbledore took his niece's hand in his.  "So how are you feeling?  Dizzy?  In pain?"

            "All of the above," said Cadance.  "And there's a ringing in my ears."

            "You're so used to having that amulet on that you're weak now that you don't have it anymore.  And those injuries aren't helping," said Dumbledore.  "But I don't want you to worry.  Everything's going to be okay."

            "I'm glad you're okay," said Cadance.

            "Stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself for once," said Dumbledore.

            "Uncle Albus, I know about the prophecy," said Cadance.

            "I know you do," said Dumbledore.

            "No, I mean, I know about our prophecy," said Cadance.

            "And I said I know," said Dumbledore.  "Don't worry, you're not going to die.  I'm not going to let you."

            "Yes, you are," said Cadance.  "Don't you dare interfere, Uncle Albus.  If this prophecy is meant to come true tonight then it's not going to be because you sacrificed yourself.  I won't let you."

            Dumbledore squeezed her hand, but said nothing.

* * *

            Meanwhile, those who weren't led into the Great Hall were in a large classroom, heavily guarded.  McGonagall paced the floor irritably.  They were all wandless.  News had reached them from the guards that Cadance was down and Voldemort has got what he was looking for.  They weren't quite sure _what_ he was looking for, but that didn't matter.  Snape was sitting on the floor near where she was pacing.  "Minerva, you're making me dizzy," he said.

            "I'm nervous; leave me alone," said McGonagall.

            Suddenly she heard Cati's voice in her head.  _Professor?__  Professor Dumbledore, can you hear me?_

            "Cati, I can hear you," said McGonagall.  "Cati!"

            Everyone looked at her like she was insane except Gwen, Morgouse, and Elaine.  "Cati!" exclaimed Gwen.  "Where is she?"

            "No, no, no," said Professor McGonagall.  "I think she's in my head."

            "I've always told you that you should get you head checked," said Snape.

            "No, Cati's trying to talk to her telepathically!" exclaimed Morgouse.

            "Not me.  Professor Dumbledore!" said McGonagall.

            "Keep it down," said Arabella.  "The guards will hear us."

            "Can you talk telepathically?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.

            "Oh yes," said Elaine.  "Sorcerers and Sorceresses can do it.  Cadance and Cati communicate that way all the time.  It's how they used to talk to each other when they were in separate detentions.  I don't care much for it.  People have been known to intercept conversations."

            "Like I am right now," said McGonagall.

            Meanwhile, Cati continued.  _Professor Dumbledore.  Professor Dumbledore, can you hear me?_

            "How do I answer her?" asked Professor McGonagall.

            "Think an answer and think really hard about her getting it," said Elaine.

            McGonagall closed her mind and thought a reply.  _Cati?__  Cati, I can hear you!_

            Cati answered her back.  _Professor McGonagall!  We've all been separated.  Me, Bill, and Hermione are here.  We think Ron, Ginny, and Fred are in the room next to us.  We're not sure.  We have to get out of here.  Voldemort is the Source of All Evil.  Literally._

            "Cati says that Voldemort was appointed as the Source of All Evil," said McGonagall.  "We have to find a way out of here."

            "There's no hope," said Arabella.

            "Well, excuse me, Miss Pessimistic.  But I believe there is," said Snape.

            "When _he_ believes there's hope, then there really must be some," said Morgouse.  "He's pretty hopeless."

            "20 points from… damn," said Snape.  "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I do believe there is one Order Member present left uncaptured!"

            "Alastor!" exclaimed Minerva.  "Of course!"

* * *

            Constant Vigilance is right.  If Alastor Moody hadn't been vigilant he would have been captured too.  At that very moment he happened to be freeing several Order Members, Cati included.  But where the main action of this story lies just so happens to be with Cadance and Professor Dumbledore right now.  They had only been in their prison about half an hour before three Death Eaters came and dragged them back to the Great Hall.  I say dragged, but they practically carried Cadance as she was still weak.  Voldemort still sat on his throne and Harry had been bound and gagged again.  "We've got quite a few surprises for you," said Voldemort.  He snapped his fingers and one of the Death Eaters threw off his hood.

            "BOB REYNOLDS!" exclaimed Cadance and then she began coughing.

            "What's the matter, Cadance?" questioned Reynolds sadistically.  "Not at all your usual self?"

            "The Head Auror at my command," said Voldemort gleefully.  "It's perfect.  You see, the Heat Auror is second-in-command in so many things; the Wizengamot, the Ministry.  And he practically single-handedly runs the Aurors."

            "We trusted you," said Cadance.

            "That sounds familiar," said Reynolds.  "_We trusted you, Cadance.  We're taking you in for trial.  And to think you were raised by your Uncle_."

            "You set me up!" exclaimed Cadance breathing heavily.

            "No, you think?" asked Voldemort sarcastically.  "Are you ready for your second surprise?  Reynolds, you and Rosier hold Dumbledore back, but let Cadance go."  They did as they were told.  Cadance fell to her knees.  Cadance tried to get up and move towards her uncle, but Reynolds pointed his wand at her and Rosier pointed his wand at Dumbledore.  Voldemort snapped his fingers again.  Another Death Eater opened the door and stepped aside.  Charlie walked in, his wand outstretched.

            Cadance's eyes grew wide.  "CHARLIE!" she shrieked.  "You're a Death Eater?!"

             "No, you silly girl," said Voldemort.  "But he's here as my special guest.  I kidnapped him sometime after he left here yesterday.  He had barely made it to Hogsmeade.  He's heavily under the Imperius Curse now.  Charlie, be a good minion and kill your wife."

            Cadance forced herself to her feet.  "Charlie, it's me.  Snap out of it!"

            "_Crucio_," said Charlie.  Cadance screamed and grasped her chest.  Her legs gave way again and she hit the ground again, panting heavily, trying not to scream again.

            "Charlie!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  "Charlie, you can fight this.  I know you can!"

            But Charlie didn't hear him.  He kept his wand pointed at Cadance; a blank look in his eyes.

            "Charlie, you can overcome this!  Look at her!  That's your wife!  You have a future together.  This _was not_ meant to end here!" continued Dumbledore.

            Charlie still didn't even flinch.

            "If you're not going to listen to me, listen to your wife!  Look at her!  Hear her voice!  Listen to what she says!  You have to fight this!" argued Dumbledore.

            "Charlie, please," Cadance begged through gritted teeth.  "I'm your wife.  I love you."

            Charlie lowered his wand and Cadance the Cruciatus curse was lifted.  Cadance took several gasping breaths from the floor.  Charlie blinked a few times and lifted his hand to his head.

            "Oh god," he said and then ran to his wife's side and knelt beside her.  He took her hand.  She moved her head a little, opened her eyes and gave him a feeble smile.  He pulled her into a hug.  She flinched a little and he pulled back.  "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "I'm fine," said Cadance breathlessly.  "Really.  I just need a minute to catch my breath."

            "You're not fine," said Charlie.  "You're hurt."  He pulled her into a gentler hug and kissed the top of her head.  "It's going to be okay.  Don't worry."  Cadance wanted to say so much to him, but she couldn't.  She just nodded and then coughed.  She could taste blood in her mouth.  Charlie's frown deepened.

            Suddenly, strong hand ripped Cadance and Charlie apart.  Two Death Eaters who had been guarding the door pulled Charlie to his feet, confiscated his wand, and held him as he struggled furiously.  Cadance and been grabbed by Voldemort himself.  She hung almost limp in his arms.  "I hate to break up this happy reunion," said Voldemort.  "Well… not really."

            "Tom," said Dumbledore with an air of uncertainty.  "What are you going to do with her?"

            "Voldemort, let my wife go," said Charlie slowly.

            "You know," Voldemort hissed in Cadance's ear.  "I should kill you first.  You've caused me the most problems.  But I want you to see all your friends and family die before you.  I suppose its futile asking you join up with me.  That's too bad, you know.  You could have been great.  I hate to have to kill something so beautiful.  But power has its price."  He ran his finger down Cadance's cheek.

            Cadance mustered up as much energy as she could and gave Voldemort a sharp kick in the shins.  He screamed and dropped her.  From the floor, she pointed her index finger at Harry.  The ropes that bound him suddenly loosened and fell to the floor.  He ripped his gag off.  Then Cadance pointed her finger at Voldemort.  "Do not make me use this," she said.

            Voldemort took a step forward and then suddenly flew against the opposite wall.  Then Cadance pointed her finger at the four Death Eaters holding Charlie and her uncle.  They let go and took a step backwards.  Harry was already helping Cadance to her feet.  Charlie and Dumbledore hurried to her side.  "Harry, do you know where our wands are?" Cadance asked.

            "After Voldemort took them, he gave them to Lucius Malfoy," said Harry.  "He has all the wands."

            "Then let's go," said Cadance.

            "Wait, what should we do with Voldemort?" asked Harry.  Voldemort was beginning to stir.  He had hit his head when he flew against the wall.

            "Leave him," said Cadance.  "You don't have your wand; you can't fight him."

            "But you could!" exclaimed Harry.  "You just pointed your finger at him and he flew up against the wall!"

            "But I'm not meant to fight him," said Cadance as Charlie put his arm around her waist and her uncle put a hand on her shoulder.

            "Then who is?" asked Harry.

            "You are," said Cadance with a small smile and a wink.  

            "What?" asked Harry dumbly.

             "And I'll let you in on a little secret," said Cadance leaning into him.  "I was trying to blow him up.  Let's go."

            They turned towards the doors to the Great Hall, Cadance leaning on Charlie for support.  The doors slammed shut.  They turned around.  Voldemort was on his feet.

            "Cadance," said Dumbledore.  "I have an idea.  Give me your hand.  Charlie, Harry, step backwards."  Cadance shifted her weight from her husband to her uncle and Charlie and Harry stepped backwards.

            "What are you doing?" asked Voldemort.

            "Concentrate, Cadance," said Dumbledore and he squeezed her hand.  Suddenly, a wall of flames burst up right in front of Voldemort.

            "Well I think that's our cue to exit," said Charlie, as he grabbed Cadance and they all sped towards the door.  Bob Reynolds and the three other Death Eaters moved to try to get them, but Dumbledore pointed his finger at them.  Charlie's wand flew towards him and the Death Eaters flew up against the wall.

            They opened the door and the small group ran smack into another small group, consisting of Alastor Moody, Cati, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, and Bill.  "Whoa!" exclaimed Cati.

            "Run!" exclaimed Charlie.  

            "To the Dungeons!" exclaimed Cati.

* * *

            The small group of 12 people barricaded themselves in Snape's office.  The Death Eaters had no followed, but they were probably reconvening.  Cati was in Snape's private potion stores looking for healing herbs while everyone filled everyone else in with what they knew.

            " They're going to come for us eventually," said Cadance.  "Voldemort won't stand for this."

            "We have to be ready for him when he comes," said Cati.

            Cadance's face broke into a smile.  "And I think I know exactly what to do," she said.

            "Oh no," said Sirius.

            "What is it?" asked Bill.

            "His desire for power will be his downfall," said Cadance.  "Unless I'm much mistaken, and considering that this concerns my area of expertise I highly doubt that, the Source of All Evil must be an Upper-Level Demon."

            "But Voldemort is the Source of All Evil," said Cati.

            "Exactly," said Cadance.  "Voldemort was a Sorcerer.  Sorcerers _can_ turn into Upper-Level Demons since they retain much of the same powers anyway.  _But_ Upper-Level Demons _can_ be vanquished.  Which means that Voldemort _is not _invincible."

            "But how do we vanquish him?" asked Harry.

            "Not '_we'," said Cadance.  "__You."_

            "But I _can't!" exclaimed Harry.  "I'm just a kid!"_

            "You're _not a kid," said Cadance.  "You're 17-years-old."_

            "I'm not a Sorcerer," said Harry.

            "I know," said Cadance.  "Which is why you're going to need the Crystal of Gryffindor."  She paused.  "And probably your wand.  That might be helpful."

            "But Voldemort has both Crystals!" argued Harry.  "And we _don't have our wands!  Look, Cadance, it's not that I'm scared to do this.  I just don't see _how_ I can."_

            "How are we going to vanquish Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

            "We're going to need a few things," said Cadance.  "First, we're going to need to get vanquishing potions from my room.  Then we're going to need to get the Book of Light.  It's still in Professor McGonagall's office.  Then we're going to need to break the rest of the Order out with the greatest escape attempt since Sirius broke out of Azkaban or Wendy, Leo, and Cole broke me and Minerva out of Voldemort's lair.  And _then we're going to need our wands.  And if we're still alive after all of that, we're going to need a vanquishing spell so __Harry can vanquish Voldemort."_

            "Well, let's get cracking," said Sirius.  "Cati, have you found those healing herbs yet?"

            "Nope," said Cati.

            "Okay then," said Sirius.

            "Cadance, you're staying here with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.  Everyone else, let's go," said Sirius.

            Immediately there were protests from all sides.  Cadance, Harry, and Ginny felt that they shouldn't have to stay.  Cadance was still dizzy and weak, however, and she knew her arguments would be in vain.  Charlie and Sirius felt that they should have a plan before they did anything.  Dumbledore stayed silent.

            Arguments continued for two whole minutes, yet nothing was accomplished.  Suddenly white lights swirled in the middle of the room.  Cadance groaned.

            But the Whitelighter who appeared in front of them was not the White Lighter they were expecting.  "Leo!" exclaimed Cati.

            "Hey, it's the dude from the bar," said Bill.  

            "I can't believe you remember that," said Cati.  "You were drunk that one day he came in and we saw him."

            "I can't stay long.  I have a message from Andrew," said Leo.

            "Who?" asked Sirius.

            "_Drew," said Cadance.  "Geez, Sirius."_

            "Oh that's right.  I almost forgot that Drew wasn't his full name," said Sirius.

            "What's the message?" asked Cadance.

            "He says that he's trying to convince your friends upstairs that helping you would be in everyone's best interest but he's experiencing some minor technical glitches.  He'd appreciate it if you'd send along the people who he referred to as 'the McGrady Ladies' with me to help convincing them because he says that even though they almost never see eye to eye they're the only ones who can con Prudence McGrady into doing anything," said Leo.

            "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Cati.  "You mean that the Head Elder is related to Cadance's cousins!"

            "Shocking," said Cadance.  "But you can take a message back to Drew.  Tell him that the McGrady Ladies are currently unavailable.  But if you'd like to try back later we're about to go and rescue them.  So if you'd excuse me…"  She started to walk away but Cati grabbed her arm.

            "Hey, can you take care of this?" said Charlie pulling Cadance's coat back to reveal Cadance's injured shoulder.

            "That's gross," said Leo.  "Yeah, I can fix it.  Are you feeling dizzy?  Achy?"

            "No, I'm walking on sunshine over here," said Cadance sarcastically.  "I got stabbed with a frickin' knife!"

            "How about temperamental?  Any attitude problems?" asked Leo.  Cadance glared at him.  Leo rolled his eyes at her.  "Oh alright, alright.  I'll fix it.  But you're still going to feel like shit.  You're just not going to die from it now."  He reached his hand out.  There was a swirl of white lights around the wound and then it closed up.

            "Thank you," said Cadance.  There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for someone else to suggest a plan of action.  This turned out to be a bad thing for everyone because the awkward moment of silence was all Cadance and Cati needed to make up an entirely new plan of attack.   Whoever started the trend of Sorceresses and Sorcerers being able to know what each other is thinking the instant they think it would probably be tarred and feathered should they still be living today just because of some of the crazy things that Cadance and Cati had come up with together.  Some people just don't appreciate their genius.

            Cadance and Cati looked at each other and then broke out into a grin.  Sirius groaned.  "Leo," said Cadance.  "When you see Drew, tell him that he doesn't need the McGrady ladies to convince Prudence McGrady to round up the White Lighters.  Just tell her that Cati and I will be taking matters into our own hands and we'll be using lots of spells and potions that blow up.  If that doesn't get her to round up the cavalry then nothing will."

            Leo sighed and orbed out.  "So what's your plan?" asked Sirius.

            Cadance and Cati glanced at each other and winked.  "You're just going to have to trust us.  Here's the plan.  Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, we need you to stay here and keep a look out for a while.  Don't leave.  When we bring you your wands, you're going to start patrolling the dungeons, but until then _do no leave this room.  No arguments."_

            They clearly looked like they wanted to be more involved but they figured that Cadance and Cati had their reasons for what they were doing.  And indeed they did.  They needed to keep Harry close by so they could grab him at a moment's notice to vanquish that damned Dark Lord. 

            "Everyone else ready?" asked Cadance.  "Let's do this."

To Be Continued… Still 


	36. The End! I apologize in advance for wel...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as belonging to someone else!

**A Special Note to a Few Devoted Readers: **

**Dear Zoe**, Thank you so much for all your reviews! I tried to write this for Christmas as you requested, but I didn't like the end so I rewrote it several times. December 19, 2003 was my TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY on Anyway, NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I will wrap this thing up and then add an epilogue and a prologue to the SEQUEL which will be coming out shortly after this one is finished.

**Happy Belated Birthday, Kassy!**

**To jac**: Thanks a bunch for your review! "Red Death" reviewed for me again and insulted you in it, but I emailed them about it. I can't let someone insult my reviewers!

**To all:** Yes, I do realize that my first few chapters have several problems. But most of you cannot deny that I have managed to pull together and have a plot-type-thing with little or no SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!

**To Red Death**: If you make it this far, then Congratulations! I'll make a deal with you…. If you do in fact make it this far, please review! If you do and you be HONEST about your opinion, I'll rewrite my first few chapter to fix spelling and grammar problems.Look for your own demise in the sequel! I hope it beats that whole "lone victim of a meteor" thing! Make sure you email me and let me know what you think!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Kassy! Thanks for all your help with everything!**

**To my sisters**: I luv ya, gals! Thanks for everything! I couldn't do anything without you girlies!

It took less than five minutes for Cadance and Cati to explain to everyone what they were going to do. They sent Professor Dumbledore and Sirius to go and get the Book of Light. Moody and Remus were going to try to get everyone's wands and release some of the Order Members along the way if possible. Bill, Charlie, and Fred were going to go and get potions from Cadance and Charlie's room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were going to stay in the dungeons. Cadance and Cati had not mentioned what they were going to be doing, but nobody questioned them. This was surprising since Charlie and Dumbledore (unbeknownst to Cadance and Cati) had both worried that Cadance and Cati would try something like what they were about to.

Cadance and Cati had the most dangerous mission of all, but nobody knew it. They were going to get the Crystal of Gryffindor and the Amulet of Merlin away from Voldemort. Apparently they were planning on living through the experience because their whole plan was based around them making a potion and writing a spell to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Cadance and Cati, still dressed in black with their Indian Jones attire on over top, snuck down the hallway and to the Great Hall. So far, they had not run into any Death Eaters. When they reached the door, they were too busy marveling in their luck to think clearly. Had they been thinking clearly, they would have realized that it was weird that they didn't run into any Death Eaters on the way, and that what waited for them on the other side of the door was a trap.

The minute they opened the door, Cadance and Cati were grabbed roughly and pulled inside, their arms pinned behind their back. They were pushed inside without so much as a word exchanged between them and their captors and then they were thrown to the ground at Voldemort's feet.

They looked up into Voldemort's face. His mouth was curled into an awful smile. Cadance and Cati's faces were blank. "Well," said Voldemort icily. "What have we here?"

"Pizza delivery?" ventured Cati. She snapped her fingers and a pizza box appeared in her hands. "Pepperoni and anchovies. Very good," she said in a fake Italian accent.

"Not quite," said Voldemort. He turned to his Death Eaters. The room was full of them. Demons and wizards of all shapes and sizes from all different nations were present.

"The time has come…" Voldemort announced to the room.

"To eat pizza!" exclaimed Random Death Eater 472

"No no no no no!" exclaimed Voldemort throwing a dirty look at Cati who was still smiling and offering people pizza. "The time has come for the Wizarding World to feel the wrath of the Source of All Evil! I am Lord Voldemort! The world shall feel my fury and tremble! _And_ we shall start with these two troublesome wenches!"

A couple of Death Eaters made cat-calls and Cadance and Cati shot dirty looks at them. "I was going to hold off on killing you, Miss Dumbledore," sneered Voldemort.

"_Mrs. Weasley_," corrected Cadance. "**_Weasley_.**"

"Whatever," said Voldemort.

Cadance and Cati's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. Suddenly, they both reached a decision at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. "Fancy yourself a pirate today, Cadance?" asked Cati.

"Of course," said Cadance. In a split second, Cadance and Cati dove around behind Voldemort. He spun around and faced them.

"What have you accomplished by doing that?" questioned Voldemort.

"Well, you see, Voldemort, we're going to climb up that rope that's holding the chandelier. Then we're going to cut it and swing over all your heads to the entrance of the Great Hall," said Cadance indicated to a rope that was attached to the wall. It went up towards the center of the ceiling where it was over a pulley system and held up the chandelier. "Then we're going to turn around and sneer at your surprised faces and run back to where we have a team of specialized members of the Order of the Phoenix waiting for us." Cadance raised her arm to about shoulder height and opened her hand. In it was the Crystal of Gryffindor and the Amulet of Merlin. "I then am going to give Harry these two Crystals that I stole from you as I dove by and watch as he vanquishes your sorry ass. Savvy?"

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he stared, wondering how Cadance could have picked his pocket as she dove around him.

"Well, I see you're already practicing your surprised look," said Cati. "Shall we, Cadance?"

"We shall," said Cadance.

One of the Death Eaters shot a spell at them. It almost hit Cati, but she dove to the side, rolled twice, and then got to her feet. "Hey now," said Cadance. "We've got our ass-kicking black boots on. Not those sissy pacifistic white ones. You're in trouble now." Cati and Cadance proceeded to strike several 'young grasshopper' poses.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow. "They look like stripper boots," he said.

Cadance and Cati stared with wide eyes. "What! Hey! You… But… I…" stammered Cati.

Cadance stepped in. "Oh yeah? Well _Lord Voldemort_? That sounds like a stripper _name_. Come on! It's not even a real name!"

"Neither is your name!" exclaimed Voldemort.

"At least it's an actual word!" argued Cadance.

"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Voldemort. "This mindless bantering is giving me a headache!"

"Then we'll just be on our way," said Cati, as she backed up towards the wall and grabbed the rope. She pulled herself up and started climbing, Cadance behind her. They were about six feet from the floor when they stopped.

"Would somebody like to try to stop us please?" asked Cadance looking down at the stunned looks on all the Death Eaters and Voldemort's faces.

They snapped back to attention and Voldemort pulled back his hand to let loose a fireball. Cadance waved her hand, and the fireball was redirected towards the bottom of the rope. "Thank you," said Cati as the rope snapped and they swung over the Death Eaters heads. Unfortunately they made a minor miscalculation in their plan. The chandelier was now free and weighed much more than them. It was plummeting towards the ground and they were moving up. They were forced to let go. They landed in a heap in the center of the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters scattered as the chandelier came plummeting towards them. Cadance and Cati both waved their hands above them and the chandelier froze. Cati snapped her fingers and it moved back up into it original place and the rope restored itself.

Cadance and Cati were grabbed roughly and pulled to their feet. Voldemort was once again before them. "Savvy," he said mockingly.

"I don't quite think you used that word correctly in context," said Cadance.

"Yo ho yo ho," said Voldemort blandly.

"A pirate's life for me!" sang Cadance and Cati brightly.

Suddenly there was a swirl of lights. Leo had his hand on Wendy's shoulder and he orbed her in. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!" joined in Wendy exuberantly.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Cadance and Cati.

"What's up, mateys?" asked Wendy. She and Leo were grabbed. "What's with the stiffs?"

"Wendy, I think we've just been captured," said Leo.

"Ohhh, your wife is going to kill me!" exclaimed Wendy. "I promised this wouldn't be dangerous!"

"You told Piper that invading the Source of All Evil's lair wouldn't be dangerous and she believed you?" asked Leo.

"Welllllllllll," said Wendy, drawing out the word. Then she continued really quickly. "DemonswereattackingandsheandPhoebewerereallymadandIfiguredthattheywouldjustgetmadderifItoldherthatwewerehuntingtheSourcesoIkindajusttold her we were going food shopping."

"WENDY!" exclaimed Leo.

"Ohh, you're going to be murdered by the Charmed Ones!" said Cati.

"The Charmed Ones?" questioned Voldemort suddenly interested in their conversation. "Alright, spill."

"Spill what?" asked Cadance.

"Information. Once I get rid of you and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, the Charmed Ones are the last threat to me as the Source of All Evil," said Voldemort.

"Oh," said Cati. "Well, that's Wendy. She is Sirius's old girlfriend but she got killed by one of your Death Eaters the last time you were around. She became a White Lighter with Leo but then she was regranted life by the White Lighter Council and now she lives with Leo and his wife and her two sisters. Leo's a White Lighter and his wife and her two sisters are the Charmed Ones. They vanquished the last Source of All Evil!"

Cati said all of that while ignoring wild "cut" motions from Cadance, Leo, and Wendy.

"Sooo," said Voldemort, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I have the husband of a Charmed One at my disposal. I will rise to the Ultimate Power tonight!"

Just then, Lucius Malfoy burst into the room. "My Lord! Almost all the Order Members have broken out!"

"Who is left!" asked Voldemort urgently.

"Just McGonagall, the McGrady's, and the others who you did not separate. Severus, Arabella, the bartender and her demon friend, and four young kids are among them."

"This is Dumbledore's doing," said Voldemort as his eyes narrowed. Cadance winked at him. "He'll be on his way here. He'll know you're here. I'll be ready."

"Oh will you?" questioned Cadance mockingly.

Voldemort jabbed at her chest with his wand. "Call him," said Voldemort.

"Nah," said Cadance.

"Use your telekinetic connection and call him," said Voldemort

"No," sang Cadance brightly.

"Fine," said Voldemort. "You're in a piratey mood. Now you're going to be treated like a pirate."

"We're here, dah-lings!" cried George as he bounded into Snape's office. He was immediately confronted by four wands pointed at his face.

"Oh geez, George," sighed Harry as they all lowered their wands. George was followed by Arthur and Jen.

"Try being locked in a room with him for an hour," said Jen rolling her eyes. "Moody and Remus send us tidings of our wands back! They are trying to find out where Cadance and Cati are."

"You mean they don't know?" asked Harry.

"No," said Jen.

"You don't think…" said Harry trailing off.

"No, they wouldn't," said Ron.

"Oh yes they would," said Ginny. "Dad, we've got to do something!"

"Do something about what?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around to see Bill, Charlie, Fred, Dumbledore, and Sirius come in. Dumbledore and Sirius had brought the Book of Light and Charlie, Bill, and Fred each carried a bag full of Potions.

"You're not going to like this, Albus," said Arthur. "And you even less, Charlie."

Charlie gave an exasperated sigh and looked towards the ceiling. "Son of a Bitch, Cadance. Why must you torment me!"

"It's going to be a trap," said Dumbledore.

Suddenly there was another swirl of White Lights. "Not a trap for you." Three women stood there. Everyone raised their wands at them.

"Oh give it a rest already," said one in an American accent. "I just want my husband back."

"Yeah, and I want my wife back," said Charlie. "But who are you."

"Us? We're the Charmed Ones. Drew Nuperson sent us."

"Oh good," said Dumbledore brightly.

"I'll give you one last chance," said Voldemort. "_Call him_."

"Nope," said Cadance brightly.

"Fine," said Voldemort. He turned to his Death Eaters. "Dispose of her."

They were in McGonagall's office. Cadance's wrists were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound. Lucius pushed her towards the window. "You're fond of swimming aren't you?"

"I'm a regular old fish," said Cadance.

"Let's see you try to swim when you're all tied up," said Lucius.

Wendy, Leo, and Cati were also bound and they were gagged. They started struggling.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of swimming?" asked Cadance.

"You're a bitch," said Voldemort.

"Why? Because I point out stuff wrong with your plan?"

"You said you wanted to be pirate, Cadance," said Voldemort. "Here's where you walk the plank."

"This is your absolute last chance to call your Uncle," said Lucius.

"No," said Cadance again. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"Then goodbye," said Voldemort as he shoved her out the window. He watched as she fell and hit the lake. The second she did, the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, his wand outstretched.

"Oh, this is what you call irony," said Voldemort.

Charlie stepped in from behind Dumbledore. Cati tried to communicate with him by hopping up and down and talking through her gag. Charlie stepped forward and ripped it off.

"Voldemort threw Cadance out the window!" exclaimed Cati quickly.

Dumbledore and Charlie's heads both snapped to the window so fast that they could have gotten whiplash. "And if you want to talk about irony, Betty, you never got the Crystal of Gryffindor or the Amulet of Merlin from her before you pushed her to Davy Jones's locker," said Cati.

Charlie untied Cati's wrists as Dumbledore kept his wand on Voldie and Lucius. "It's a good thing Cadance enjoys that kind of thing; swimming in the lake, I mean," said Charlie.

"Well, actually, Betty kinda tied her up first," said Cati, now free, as she began un-gagging Leo and Wendy.

"What?" exclaimed Charlie and Dumbledore at the same time.

"How am I going to get my Ultimate Power now?" questioned Voldemort aloud to no one in particular as he and Lucius looked out the window, trying to figure it all out.

Charlie heroically pushed past Voldemort and dove into the lake. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Lucius all looked down and waited for him to resurface. Dumbledore discreetly signaled to Cati, Leo, and Wendy to sneak out.

Finally, Charlie resurfaced, Dragging Cadance with him. It was too dark for them to see if she was alright. "Bring me those Crystals, Lucius," ordered Voldemort.

"Not so fast, Tom," said Dumbledore. "I'll fight you for them."

"Come on, Cadance," said Charlie as he dragged his wife out of the lake. He quickly ripped off the ropes securing her wrists and ankles. He put his ear to her chest. He could hear her breathing. He gave a sigh of relief. "Wake up, Baby."

Cadance's eyes fluttered open and she coughed up water. "Charlie?"

"Come on, sweetheart," said Charlie helping her up. "We have to get to Harry."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Cadance. "I lost the Crystals in the lake!"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. Let's go."

Cadance and Charlie re-entered the castle through a window and made their way through the deserted castle, wondering why there were no guards watching for them. They reached the dungeons and entered Snape's classroom.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Cati.

"How did you get away?" asked Cadance.

"You and Charlie provided a distraction," said Cati. "But we should hurry and regroup because your uncle won't be able to hold Voldemort off for long."

"Right," said Cadance. "Wendy, Leo, you need to go find Drew and then the three of you can free the rest of the Order."

"And pick up some more Potions from the Manor!" exclaimed a voice from the back of the room.

Cadance looked back to see three women working over a cauldron.

"Oh, Cadance, these are the Charmed Ones. That's Paige, that's Phoebe, and that's my wife Piper," introduced Leo. "Girls, this is Cadance."

"Nice to meet you," said Cadance.

The one that Leo identified as Piper, his wife,walked forward and shook her hand. The minute their hands touched there was a flash of light within the room. They all looked about and then Piper and Cadance pulled their hands apart. "What was that?" asked Cadance.

"I believe I can answer that," said a disembodied voice. They all looked wildly around. There was a swirl of lights and a White Lighter that most didn't recognize orbed in.

"GRAMS!" exclaimed the Charmed Ones.

"Hi, Penelope," said Leo.

"Hi, girls. Leo." said Penelope. "I don't have much time. Prudence will be on my ass the second she realizes I orbed down here… We Whitelighters weren't supposed to interfere, you know, but a more _divine_ power is working above Prudence's head. That's how Drew got here and that's how Drew was able to get Leo and Wendy. Even though Wendy's not a White Lighter anymore, they still like to keep tabs on her. It's a bit unfair if you ask me, but…"

Paige cut her off. "Grams! You're babbling," she said.

"Oh right," said Penelope. "Well, the reason I came was to explain that whole flash of light thing, so I guess I better get to it! Well, I already told you there's a divine power at work! But what you don't know is that you two shaking hands made a bond between the Wiccan World and the Magical one! A bond that has waited for hundreds of years to be reformed."

"What are you talking about, Grams?" asked Piper. "I thought that Whitelighters were the connection between the different magics."

"No, she's referring to something different," said Leo.

"A long time ago the Wiccan World split from the Magical one," said Cadance. "I guess now we're back on the same side."

"It means a lot more than that!" said Penelope. "But I'm not allowed to get into that! I can tell you this though; it means that you're now stronger for it!"

"Well, that's good," said Cadance. "And I really _would_ love to stay and chat but my uncle is currently taking on the Dark Lord on his own. So if you White Lighters would be so kind as to get Drew and get the rest of the Order Members out, I would be ever so grateful." Penelope and Leo nodded and orbed out.

"We're working on the potion Harry's going to need to defeat the Dark Lord," said Piper. "And Phoebe is a spell-writing extraordinaire. Between her and Cati we should be able to write one. Then all Harry would need is those two crystals you have and he'll be set."

Cadance smiled her thanks and nodded. Then she handed Harry the Crystal of Gryffindor and the Amulet of Merlin. Their hands touched for a second, and as they did both of them suddenly tensed up and closed their eyes. In a flash they both had a vision.

"Premonition alert!" exclaimed Cati, recognizing what it looks like to have a premonition. Cadance and Harry were both thrown backwards. They both gasped for breathe as they sat up.

"We have to go _now!_" exclaimed Cadance.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "What was that!"

"I just transferred a premonition to you," said Cadance. "It was an accident. I have to go. Voldemort is about to murder the McGradys."

"Cati, you stay here and help them write the spell. The minute the spell and the potion is ready, you come top-side. Don't wait for me," said Cadance.

"This spell is going to need to be read by a full coven of Sorceresses," said Phoebe.

"Well, then I'd better save the McGradys," said Cadance, turning to go.

"I'm coming with you, Cadance," said Charlie grabbing her arm.

"Then let's be off," she said.

"Take your wand, Cadance," said Remus handing it to her. Charlie had already had his.

Cadance turned to the rest of them. "Work quickly. Jen don't get in the way of the potion. I know you have a fascination with things that explode."

"Once again, you are too late," said Voldemort sadistically as Cadance and Charlie rushed in the door of the Great Hall. "Some rescue party you are."

"Where are the McGradys?" asked Cadance.

"I already told you," said Voldemort. "You're too late. And your beloved uncle is battling four Death Eaters single-handedly. Quite the brave one he is."

"Then why are you here?" asked Charlie.

"You don't believe me?" asked Voldemort.

"No," said Cadance. "We don't."

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Voldemort.

"Someone so evil should not speak of hearts," said Charlie.

"He killed them," whispered Cadance. "He killed them and now he's going to try to kill us."

"That's where you're wrong," said Voldemort. "I'm _not_ going to try to kill you. I'm releasing you. Go collect your belts, swords, bullwhips, and knives from your classroom."

"You're releasing us?" questioned Cadance. "Just like that?"

"Go before I change my mind," said Voldemort spitefully.

Cadance and Charlie looked at each other and backed out of the Great Hall. The minute they did, Voldemort smiled to himself and was gone in a puff of smoke.

In the hallway, Cadance and Charlie were walking towards Cadance's classroom. "Does he really think we're that stupid?" asked Charlie.

"I guess so," said Cadance. "Let's go walk into the trap. I'm up for a little adventure to avenge my cousins' deaths."

"You're sure they're dead?" asked Charlie.

"Positive," said Cadance. "But there will be time to wallow in our own self-pity later. I'm sure they're Whitelighters now anyway."

"Deep down inside this is hurting you, isn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Killing me," answered Cadance.

"Talk later?" asked Charlie.

"Most definitely," said Cadance.

"Alright, we're here," said Charlie. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," said Cadance. They opened the door and walked in. They couldn't see anything. Then they heard the door slam behind them. They whipped around to find Pettigrew and Voldemort standing there.

"Ohhhh," said Cadance. "So _this_ is the trap. We should have figured that considering this is where I left Pettigrew tied up."

"Yes, well, I guess I'm just smarter than you," said Voldemort.

"I want proof," said Cadance. "I want to see school transcripts, teacher notes, and O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores."

"Well, this is where I leave you," said Voldemort. "Pettigrew, I believe you can take it from here." He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Pettigrew pulled out his wand and shouted a spell. Charlie grabbed Cadance and they dove over her desk and landed behind it. Cadance popped her head over the desk and waved her hand and Pettigrew flew backwards into the door.

Cadance and Charlie got up. Cadance got a knife out of her desk drawer and threw it at Pettigrew. He flinched. Cadance froze the knife when it mere centimeters from his face. She walked around to Pettigrew and snatched the knife out of the air. She shook it menacingly in Pettigrew's face as she spoke to him. "Now you listen up, Peter," she said. "I could have killed you and you know it. But I didn't. And do you know why?"

"Because you're saving me for Sirius?" asked Pettigrew.

"No," said Cadance. "Though if Sirius were in my situation you would have been dead several hours ago when I fought you earlier. In case you haven't noticed, Peter, that's twice I've spared you. I won't do it again."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Cadance. "But you're going to _voluntarily_ apologize to everyone in the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of the people fighting Voldemort; especially Harry, Sirius, and Remus. And then you're going to go up to Arthur Weasley and turn yourself in."

"Death first," said Pettigrew.

"You're a coward, Peter," said Cadance. "You say that you'd rather die, but we all know better."

She turned around and started to walk away, but then she whipped around and almost slashed Peter across the throat. "NO!" he exclaimed.

Cadance stopped a few inches from Pettigrew's face yet again. "That's what I thought, Peter," she said lowering the knife and turning around and walking to the back of her classroom where her and Cati's belts plus two others that were confiscated from McGonagall and Kala were laid across the desk. All the knives and the bullwhip and all their other stuff were still attached. Also, Cadance and Cati's bows and arrows were there along with Cadance's hat. She put it on her head and strapped her belt around her waist underneath her coat. She tossed one belt to Charlie and threw the other two over her shoulder. Then she picked up on of the bows and a few arrows.

"You look like some crazy Lord of the Rings/Indiana Jones crossover," said Charlie.

"Shut up," said Cadance.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Charlie.

"We're going to find my uncle," said Cadance. They walked out of the classroom. Cadance sealed it so Pettigrew couldn't get out. She reached into her belt and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Charlie.

"The Marauder's Map?" asked Cadance. "Yeah. I got it from Harry's room when Cati and I snuck in here for the first time tonight. And it looks like my uncle is in the Transfiguration room."

"Who else is in there?" asked Charlie.

"A few Death Eaters," said Cadance. "Voldemort is in the Great Hall with about five Death Eaters. Looks like our fellow Order Members that we have yet to rescue are locked in the Charms room. That's on the way to the Transfiguration room. We'll get them on the way; save our Whitelighter friends a trip."

"Is everyone else still in the dungeons?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," said Cadance. "They're still there."

"What kind of guards are we looking at for the Charms room?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing we can't handle," said Cadance. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Phoebe and Cati were working on the spell. "Hey, Cati?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah?" answered Cati.

"Don't you think that the demons upstairs know that we're down here?" she asked.

"They're not Demon's, Phoebe, they're Death Eaters. Bad wizards," said Cati. "Well, there are some Demons too. I guess it's good that the bond between the Wizarding World and the Wiccan one was reformed. The Demons are certainly moving between both worlds and Sorceresses are kinda like you Wiccan Witches."

"Oh," said Phoebe. "Well, don't you think that the Death Eaters upstairs know that we're down here?"

"Probably," said Cati.

"Then why haven't they come after us yet?" asked Phoebe.

"Well," said Cati. "You know how your Grams was talking about a _divine_ power who has more power than Prudence the Head Whitelighter?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe.

"Well, there is someone out there who has even more power than _that_," said Cati.

"Who?" asked Phoebe.

Meanwhile in the hallway a floor above, there was a large congregation of Death Eaters staring at a wall where there was previously a set of stairs to the dungeons. Who put that wall there? Where did it come from? Was it magic? Nope! The great thing about Fanfiction Authors is that we can do whatever we want!

"Don't worry about it, Phoebe," said Cati. "It's complicated."

* * *

"If I ever get out of here," said McGonagall, "I'm going to tell Cadance and Cati I'm sorry I yelled at them for all those years. I was just trying to help. They needed someone to yell at them."

"If I ever get out of here," said Snape, "I'm going to take a long vacation. I'll take Cati with me. It'll be like a family vacation."

"If I ever get out of here," said Oliver, "I'd play Quidditch."

Katie Bell looked at him. "You'd play Quidditch?" she asked. "We make it out of this and you're going to go play QUIDDITCH!"

"Well, maybe I'd marry you," said Oliver.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" asked Katie.

"Would you say yes?" asked Oliver.

"That depends on whether I was asked," said Katie.

"Oh," said Oliver.

"If I ever get out of here, I'm going to get friends that aren't so completely _blind_," said Angelina Johnson shaking her head.

"Me too," said Alicia Spinnet.

"If I make it out of this, I'm going to buy myself a Suburban. They're hardcore," said Kala.

"I wonder where Gwen, Morgouse, and Elaine are," said Arabella.

"I don't know," said McGonagall. "It's been a while since Voldemort came to get them."

Just then the door was kicked open. Cadance and Charlie came in. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" exclaimed Cadance. They all got up and ran towards her.

"What's going on?" asked Arabella. "What's new? We haven't heard anything!"

"To the dungeons, mateys," said Cadance with a wink.

"Wait!" argued Arabella. "Voldemort took your cousins…"

"I know," interrupted Cadance. Her face, which had lit up as she saw all of her fellow Order Members, fell.

"What is it?" asked Arabella.

"They're gone," said Cadance.

"Gone?" said McGonagall in disbelief. "Just like that?"

Cadance looked at the ground and took a deep breath then looked back up. "We should get going. Minerva, come with me and Charlie. We're going to help my Uncle fight off some Death Eaters. The rest of you go down to the dungeons. Everyone else is waiting there. The Charmed Ones are there and they're helping us out."

Meanwhile in the dungeons…

Paige sidled up to Bill and batted her eyelashes flatteringly. "So, you're Bill, right?"

"Yeah," said Bill.

"I like your earring," she said fingering it gently.

"Thanks," he said.

"And I think long hair is so sexy," she purred running one hand through his hair.

"Really?" he asked. "My mom hates it."

"Excuse me?" questioned Cati from where she and Phoebe were working on a spell. "Are you _flirting_ with him!"

Phoebe looked up now too. "Paige, now isn't the time to flirt."

Paige pouted a little, but still kept her gaze fixed on Bill.

Cati heaved a sigh and then went back to working on the spell.

There was absolute silence for a few more minutes. Then Paige turned to Bill and said, "So are you… seeing anyone?"

"THAT'S IT! THAT. IS. IT! HEY! BIMBO BARBIE! STAY AWAY FROM BILL!" She slammed down her quill and jumped to her feet.

"Paige! We're in the middle of a crisis here," said Piper. "Can you please tone down your hormones for a few hours?"

"Geez," said Paige. "Alright, alright!" Paige and Cati continued to glare at each other.

"Okay, the spell is finished," said Phoebe. "How much longer on the potion?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "We're still adding ingredients."

"Cati, why don't you and I go up and check on Cadance?" asked Bill.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Mr. Weasley.

"Would you rather we stayed here while they're dying upstairs and Cati's killing one of the Charmed Ones down here? Because we can do that," said Bill.

"Alright, but be careful," said Mr. Weasley.

"Once the potion's done, we're going to have to come up, whether you're back or not," said Sirius.

Bill and Cati nodded then moved towards the door. Right before they got there however, it opened and the rest of the Order walked in. "Hey, you're back!" exclaimed Cati brightly. "Well, bye!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Kala. "There's a Dark Lord up there! This is no time to be going off to have wild sex!"

"KALA!" exclaimed Cati.

"That one was for Cadance," said Kala.

"_Y tu_, Kala?" sighed Cati. "Alright, let's go Bill."

"Where are they going?" asked Arabella as Cati bounced past her with Bill right behind.

"They're going to check on Cadance," said Mr. Weasley.

"My! People come and go so quickly here," said Jen.

"I can't believe you just let them leave like that," said Piper shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well," began Piper, wondering whether she should keep going and wondering if she was overstepping her boundaries. "You just let them run off like that."

"They're not just running off," said Mr. Weasley. "They're going to go help."

"But they could get killed," said Piper.

"We could all get killed," said Mr. Weasley. "You need to understand that Cadance and Cati work on their own sometimes and they do a pretty damn good job 95 of the time. It's just easier to let her go."

"But we need her," said Phoebe. "I only count 11 Sorcerers and Sorceresses. That's the exact number for a coven and we need a full coven or else this spell won't work."

"Oh no," said Arabella. "The McGradys are dead."

"Oh dear," said Piper. "I was afraid of that. Does anyone else know three Sorceresses?"

"Well, you'll just have to do it without a full coven," said Arabella.

"Haven't you been listening?" questioned Phoebe. "It won't work. The spell we wrote won't work. We have to say the spell while Harry throws the Potion."

"Maybe in your world," answered Arabella. "But here we often find that we have to make do with what we have."

Cadance, Charlie, and Minerva reached the Transfiguration room. They burst in with their wands out expecting danger of the gravest kind. Instead they found a pile of Death Eaters and Professor Dumbledore sitting behind McGonagall's desk. He looked up. "Minerva, your third years' essays on Animagi are _excellent_. Honestly, I've never seen so much information in a 2 foot essay!"

Cadance rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and shook her head. "Let's go, Uncle Albus," said Cadance. "We freed the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, and the potion and spell is almost ready." It was at this point that Cati and Bill came into the room.

"Hello!" said Cati brightly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Cadance.

"Because we finished the spell!" said Cati exuberantly.

"That's great," said Cadance.

"Where are the McGradys?" asked Cati. "We need to get ready."

"They're dead," said Cadance.

Cati ranted off a rabble of swear words not suitable for most audiences in several different languages.

"Watch your language, Catalin," said Dumbledore.

"Come on," said Cadance. "Let's go meet up with our dungeon-dwelled friends and then go get this whole battle-thing over with."

Voldemort sat in his throne room, formerly the Great Hall, with several Death Eaters. He looked at his watch. "Yep. Any minute now." He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Where are they? Lucius!"

"Yes, my lord?" asked Lucius.

"Consult the _Evil Dictator's Handbook on Battling Good Guys_ please," said Voldemort. "How long after last leaving your foe are they supposed to show up?"

"According to the book they have approximately another 15 minutes," said Lucius.

"Damn," said Voldemort. "I'm bored. Entertain me, Lucius."

"Excuse me?"

"Entertain me! I want some impressions!"

"Impressions?" questioned Lucius.

"Now!"

"Alright," said Lucius. He took a deep breath. "_Ohh, look at me! I'm a big slime ball with greasy hair! I'm a traitor!_"

"THE FRENCH!" exclaimed Voldemort excitedly jumping to his feet.

"No, sir, I'm Severus Snape," said Lucius.

"Same difference," mumbled Voldemort sitting back down. "Let's have another one."

"Alright," said Lucius. "How about this? _Ohh! I think I'm invincible because I've escaped from Voldemort at least three times tonight alone! I'm sleeping with the Minister's son! Ooooh!"_

"SNAPE'S NEICE!"

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway. The entire Order of the Phoenix was watching with amusement, except Cati who was fuming. "I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH BILL!"

"Well, honestly," said Cadance as they all started moving from the doorway. "This really isn't the time."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and sighed. "Who wants to die first?"

"Oh oh! I vote for you!" exclaimed Sirius, jumping up and down.

"Nice try," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra." A shot of green light sped towards Sirius. Suddenly a suit of armor jumped up from its spot against the wall and jumped in front of Sirius. The spell hit it instead.

"All hail the master of Transfiguration," said Cadance as she and Cati bowed at Dumbledore.

"We'll see about that," said Voldemort. He transfigured the suit of armor into a snake. It reared up and moved to bite Dumbledore.

"_Hisssssssssssssssssssss_," said Harry. Apparently that means "Go away, stupid snake" because the snake immediately backed off.

Professor McGonagall transfigured the snake into a rabbit.

"A rabbit?" questioned Cati. "That's your horrifying creature?" Suddenly the rabbit let out a roar.

"Look! It's the rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" exclaimed Kala excitedly.

"I'm King of the Britons!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, and I'm Merlin," said Cadance sarcastically. "Oh wait…"

"Enough!" shouted Voldemort. "_Cadance, come here_."

"Oh, yeah, like that's actually going to work again," said Cadance. "Like I'm just going to walk up to you again. I don't care if you're trying to play your mind games and you're getting into my brain and making me think of nothing but walking towards you… and pickles. It won't work. _I'm not moving_."

"No, but you are babbling," said Cati.

"I'm not making you think of pickles," said Voldemort.

"Oh, that must just be me then," said Cadance.

"Fine, I'll just find a new victim then!" said Voldemort like an annoying little kid.

"Bite me," said Cadance in a tone that was similar to his.

"I bet you wouldn't taste very well," said Voldemort thoughtfully. "But maybe a few of my friends would think so." He snapped his fingers and several Demons orbed in.

"That's just great," said Cadance. "That is special. You know, I really appreciate that. Thank you for this."

Kala sighed. "We're going to have to vanquish some of my best customers." She turned to her two trustworthy demon-friends that she had brought with her. "This bites."

"Alright, let's get on with this," said Cati pulling out two athames and twirling them in the air.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said Wendy with a glint in her eyes.

Cadance and Minerva gave each other a half-smile and armed themselves with fireballs. They let them loose at the same time. Two of the demons went up in flames.

One demon sent a fireball towards the Order. Jen threw her hands up in front of her face. The fireball froze. Cati used her telekinetic powers to send it towards the demons who blocked it.

Piper waved her hands and the rest of the demons blew up. Cadance and Cati turned and stared at her. "How the _hell_ did you do that?" asked Cati.

"Those were all lower level demons," said Piper. "Upper level demons obviously haven't decided to follow _this_ Source of all Evil."

"Yes," sneered Voldemort. "That's why I've decided to have them all taken out." He snapped his fingers again and some Death Eaters ran in all speaking German.

"NAZIS!" exclaimed Sirius. "Man, I _hate_ those guys!"

Cati winked at Cadance as she unhooked her bullwhip from her belt and, holding the handle, let the other end fall to the ground. "Indiana Jones always has to fight the Nazis!" she exclaimed.

"But they weren't wizards," said Cadance.

"Yeah, but they had guns. Really big ones," said Cati. "I think this calls for a change of clothes!" She snapped her fingers and she was in khaki pants, a khaki shirt, her long coat, and an Indiana Jones hat like Cadance's.

Cadance shook her head and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Just because they're German, that doesn't mean they're Nazis."

"Your hair is not blonde. You must die!" said one of the Germans in a robot-like voice.

"Damn Nazis," muttered Cadance. Cati cracked her bullwhip and raised her eyebrows. "Oh alright."

"Huzzah!" exclaimed Cati in excitement. They began battling. Cati, preferring to be an individual, had chosen to leave her wand in her pocket and was cracking her bullwhip at some poor Death Eater….. let me rephrase that sentence….. Cati, preferring to be an individual, had courageously pocketed her wand and was menacingly cracking her bullwhip at an ugly fiend of a Death Eater. Yes, that's much better.

"Somebody! Get that witch with the bullwhip!" exclaimed some German with his thick Germany accent. ("_Get dat vich vid de bowlveep_!")

One turned and started to shoot a poorly aimed Killing Curse at Cati. Now, Cadance couldn't let her friend get killed just like that, so she unattached her own bullwhip and cracked it around the butt munch's hand causing his poorly aimed curse to go even more awry, hitting one of his _comrades_ (damn Nazis).

"Great, now there are two of them!" exclaimed another.

While Cati was cracking her bullwhip at one, another came up and grabbed her. He whirled her around to face him. Cati cracked a seductive half smile. "Do you want to know why Indiana Jones always gets caught?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's got nothing but a bullwhip," said Cati. There was a pause for a second and then the Death Eater fell down with a knife in his stomach. Cati reached down and pulled it out of him. Voldemort just stared at her in disbelief. Cati smiled at him, wiped the knife off on his robes and then turned away. "Who's next?"

"Don't underestimate the little bouncy one in the funky hat," said Bill.

Voldemort shook his head. "Snape… honestly…. _your niece_!... I expect her to be at least a little more menacing!... She kinda reminds me of a Furby… And are you aware that she was hitting on me earlier?... That's just creepy… and..."

"Sir, you're babbling," said Lucius.

"Oh… right… Enough of this petty stuff!" exclaimed Voldemort. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Cadance. "_Cremo__ Acerbus!_"

Cadance winced and waited for the spell to hit her. But then she felt a weight hit her side and she hit the ground. She looked up and saw her uncle lying next to her. "NO!" she exclaimed.

"Cadance," said her uncle faintly.

"I told you," she said weakly. "I told you _not _to."

"Cadance, I knew I had to," he said. "I knew it from the start."

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Save your energy. You're going to be okay."

"Cadance, you know that spell as well as I do," he said, fainter still. "Cadance, the future is within you. You _must_ make it out of this battle. Jen, too."

"What? Why?" asked Cadance. "What do you mean? _'The future is in you'_? What does that mean?"

"I daresay you'll find out soon," said Dumbledore. "Just promise me."

"I promise," said Cadance. And with that Albus Dumbledore took his final breath and closed his eyes.

Cadance placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to face the rest of the Order with tears in her eyes. She slowly got to her feet. Voldemort began laughing maniacally.

"I have done it!" he exclaimed. "None of you are safe now! With Dumbledore gone, you will all perish under me!"

Cadance turned to him and narrowed her eyes until they were tiny angry slits. She threw her hands in front of her. There was a puff of smoke and Voldemort was no longer standing there.

"Cadance!" exclaimed Cati in disbelief. "You just blew up the Dark Lord!"

"Not permanently," said Cadance walking to them. "He's going to reassemble himself any moment now. Get ready. It's now or never." She handed Harry the potion. "You know what to do."

Slowly, behind the smoke, there was a more definite shape appearing. Minerva, Cati, the three Charmed Ones, and Jen stepped forward. "We don't have enough," said Phoebe anxiously. "We're four sorcerers short of a coven. The spell won't work."

"It will," said Cadance. "It _has to._ Never underestimate the power of some pissed off emotional women."

They all grabbed hands and Harry stepped forward. The smoke began to clear. Our Sorceresses began to chant. "Sorcerers of the past stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil through time and space."

Phoebe went next "Melinda, Penelope, Patricia, and Grace."

Cati started the next line, "Sally, Monoweise, Keilie, and Kim."

Minerva said the next line, "Serenity, Hera, Melina, and Jim."

Cadance then went, "Merlin, Kaira, Sarah, and Scott."

Jen finished the next line, "Stay here beside us. The evil stay not."

Voldemort's outline was clear now. He screamed in anger.

The Sorceresses said the next part together, "Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Banish this evil from our sight."

Harry then threw the potion. Voldemort screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He writhed there for a second. Then he stopped. He got to his feet and began laughing. "Fools!" exclaimed Voldemort. "I can't be vanquished!"

"We didn't have enough to vanquish you," said Cadance.

"And now I shall vanquish you," said Voldemort. He pointed his finger at her. There was a second-long pause. Nothing happened. "What! My powers…"

"Are gone," finished Cadance. "Like I said we didn't have enough to vanquish you. But we did take away your invulnerability."

"Why, you little….." said Voldemort angrily advancing on them. He didn't make it far however. The minute he had his back to Harry, he found a knife in it. Voldemort fell to the floor.

"Cadance Rose," said Sirius. "Did you teach my godson to throw knives?"

Voldemort gasped for breath and grasped for the knife in his back. "Be kind to him Harry," said Cadance. "He's dying. Just use the killing curse. He won't feel a thing."

"Don't you want him to suffer?" asked Cati. "After all that he's done?"

"Harry, I know he doesn't deserve it," said Cadance ignoring Cati. "But you know you have to do it."

Harry nodded and raised his wand at Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra_," he said. The force of the spell coming out of Harry's wand must have been powerful, because when it hit Voldemort there was a flash of light and everyone was thrown off their feet.

Harry got to his feet and looked around. Other than Snape, Bill, Charlie, and few Death Eaters, everyone else was unconscious.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Harry.

Charlie bent down and felt for Cadance's pulse. "She's alive," he said. "I think they're all just knocked out."

"Damn, that was cool," said Bill looking around with a big grin on his face.

"What happened?" repeated Harry.

"You just vanquished the Dark Lord, Potter," said Snape. "You are wearing two of the most powerful amulets on Earth, so that was a hell of a lot of power released. Apparently _too much_ power."

"Then why aren't we unconscious?" asked Harry.

"Well, you're wearing the Crystal of Gryffindor and the Amulet of Merlin and their greatest weakness is that they don't allow room for extra power. That's why Drew couldn't heal Cadance earlier. Apparently their greatest weakness turned out to be good this time," said Charlie. He looked around and thought for a second. "And I think that since the rest of us were closest to our Sorceress clan they got the full brunt of the power surge. It's that whole power magnet thing."

"And what about them?" asked Harry pointing to the Death Eaters who were beginning to stir.

"I'd have to say that it was probably the same thing," said Bill. "Some of those Death Eaters must have been Sorcerers."

"Perhaps we should take care of them," suggested Charlie.

"But Cadance and Cati would be so disappointed that they didn't get to do it," said Bill.

"Screw Cadance and Cati," said Charlie.

"Well, Charlie, you already do," said Bill with a wink.

"Weasley, now isn't the time," said Snape with disgust.

Apparently this also wasn't the time for fighting Death Eaters, because the House Elves had their own idea. A group of about 100 House Elves ran in madly shaking their little fists and screaming. They chased the Death Eaters out of the Great Hall in about 5 seconds flat.

Charlie, Bill, Snape, and Harry all looked at each other questioningly. "Okay, what just happened?" asked Charlie with an eyebrow raised.

"I think the House Elves just launched a rebellion against the Death Eaters who were trying to take over their castle," said Bill.

"Let's never talk about this again," said Snape.

"Agreed," said the other three.

Suddenly a demon swung in on a rope. She was wearing multi-colored robes. "Hey! Who killed the Dark Lord! I wanted to do it!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I remember you!" exclaimed Charlie. "You were there the night Voldemort killed Fudge!"

"Why does he get the credit for that! I did it! It was me! All me!" she exclaimed. She sighed and swung out, her and her rope disappearing mid-swing.

"Who was that?" asked Bill.

"Radicalist demons," said Snape.

"Is she on our side?" asked Bill.

"For the moment," answered Charlie.

When Cadance opened her eyes, the thought that she was dead crossed her mind for a brief second. She couldn't really see anything, and it was absolutely silent. It was then that she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing and it was night. She turned her head a little bit and she saw her father-in-law sitting there reading his newspaper by the light of his wand. Charlie was in the chair next to him, his head down on her bed. Cadance tried to remember what happened, but everything was blurry. She looked around for her sister and her uncle. "Uncle Albus?"

Arthur heard her and he put down the newspaper and looked at her. "Cadance," he said, leaning forward.

Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. Her uncle was dead. He had died to save her. She couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Arthur pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," she said wiping her eyes. "Big girls don't cry, right?"

Arthur kissed the top of her head. "Big girls know that they can cry when they need to," he said. "You need to get some rest. Try to go back to sleep. I'd wake Charlie up, but he hasn't slept since you were brought here and I think he needs the rest as much as you. I promised him I'd watch you if he fell asleep."

"How long has it been?" Cadance asked finally laying back down.

"Three days," he said.

"That long? What happened? How is everyone? Did the students make it back?" she asked quickly.

"Shhhhh," hushed Mr. Weasley. "There will be time for questions in the morning."

Cadance nodded and gave a small smile. She closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds. When she opened her eyes, morning had broken. Mr. Weasley had fallen asleep in his chair. It was now light and Cadance was able to take a look around. There were curtains around several beds. This made her very nervous. She sat up. Charlie, who was in the same position he was previous night, stirred. "Good morning, Sunshine," said Cadance grinning.

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over and kissed her. "I woke up about an hour after you did last night. My dad told me that you woke up. I was a little angry he didn't wake me up," said Charlie.

"You were sleeping like a baby," said Cadance. "So what happened?"

Charlie explained to her what happened when Harry killed Voldemort, including their theory about why he, Harry, Bill, and Snape had not been knocked out with the rest of them.

Cadance took another look around. She saw Jen and George curled up on a couch in the corner. Harry was stretched out on another couch with Ginny's head on his chest. "When did that happen?" she asked nodding in their direction.

"While you were unconscious," said Charlie.

"I guess war brings out people's true feelings for each other," said Cadance.

Just then, the door burst open. "GOOD MORNING!" exclaimed Sirius as he bounced into the room. Wendy trailed sleepily behind him.

Cadance grinned at him. Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Jen, and George woke up and stretched. Sirius hopped up on to Cadance's bed with her and Charlie. Wendy laid down on the empty bed next to it and closed her eyes.

"So how is everyone else?" asked Cadance.

"Mostly everyone's fine," said Charlie. "Arabella's a little crazy though."

"Mwahahaha!" laughed Sirius.

"What happened?" asked Cadance.

"Well, when we were all knocked off our feet after Harry vanquished Voldemort, she kinda hit her head off the wall. She woke up when we were bringing her up to the hospital wing that night. Sirius kinda told her that she would need a metal plate in her head," said Charlie.

"I was only kidding!" exclaimed Sirius. "It was so funny though! She passed back out by the time we got her up here and when she woke up again she kept tapping her head to look for the metal plate!"

"Sirius, you're maniacal," said Cadance.

"Well, she has a minor concussion and is acting very odd, but Madam Pomfrey says she should be back to normal in a day or two; a week at the most," said Charlie.

"Well what about everyone else?" asked Cadance. "And did the students make it back?"

"They made it back," said Charlie. "Your Elvin buddies brought them back as soon as the Death Eaters were gone. One of them in particular came back a few times to check up on us. I believe his name was Hasalof."

"Oh. Cati and I kidnapped him once," said Cadance. Suddenly realization donned on her. "Cati! Where's Cati!"

"She hasn't woken up yet," said Charlie. "She wasn't doing too well for a while, Cadance, and…"

"Where is she?" she asked getting out of bed. Charlie looked in the direction of one of the curtained off beds. Cadance pulled the curtain back. Snape and Bill were both sleeping in chairs next to the bed.

"Catalin Marie Nuperson, you wake up this instant," said Cadance staring at her. Nothing happened.

Professor McGonagall and Arabella walked in at this moment. "Cadance, what are you doing?" asked McGonagall.

Cadance shushed her and sat down on the edge of Cati's bed. "_puek__ aw, Itac_," said Cadance. She snapped her fingers in front of Cati's eyes a few times. She leaned in and whispered something in her ear that no one else heard. Cati suddenly rolled over away from Cadance.

"_Ecnadac__, enol aeme vael_," said Cati sleepily.

"_Enihs__ dnae sir_," said Cadance.

"_Derit__ mi_," said Cati.

By this time Snape and Bill had woken up and were staring at Cadance and Cati as though they were mad.

"_Erehsil__ lib_," said Cadance.

"_Tah__ wos?_"

"_Seibabl__ lib elttil evahd namihyr ramot gni oger uoyl lew_," said Cadance.

Cati sat bolt upright in bed. "CADANCE ROSE DUMBLEDORE WEASLEY!"

"Uh oh," said Cadance diving over the bed and hiding behind Bill. Cati lunged for her. She practically landed on top of Bill. Cadance crawled under the bed and hopped on Charlie's back. "Sanctuary!" she exclaimed. She and Charlie toppled backwards onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, Arabella randomly slid across the slippery floor and ran into an empty bed. "Excuse me, sir," she said saluting it.

"I told you!" exclaimed Sirius.

"So now that everyone's awake, can you all please finally leave the Hospital Wing!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey as she came out of her office.

"If everyone's awake, then who are in those other beds?" asked Cadance pointing to the last three beds, which were curtained off.

"Well, two of them ran into a demon in Neon Robes in Hogsmeade while they were getting drunk while you guys were fighting Voldemort and they hit on her and let's just say that she avenged the horrible act of disrespect done to you. And the other one is Mad-Eye. He kinda needs ANOTHER magical eye put in and it's kind of creepy to look at so we have the curtain up," answered Madame Pomfrey.

"I can hear you, Poppy!" exclaimed Moody from behind the curtain.

"So when can I get out of here, Poppy?" asked Cadance. "I need to go mourn my uncle's death and celebrate Harry's vanquishing of Voldemort by getting very very drunk for the first time in my life." Charlie wrapped his arms around Cadance and laughed silently into her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go get drunk!" exclaimed Cati bouncing on the bed.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Why not?" asked Cadance.

"Because, Cadance, you're pregnant," said Madame Pomfrey.

A/N: The End! What do you think! Check for an Epilogue some time next week. And then next comes the sequel! It's coming whether you want it or not!


	37. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as anyone else's! I owe the "Complete Military History of France" to sever websites!!!!!!!!! I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Wahoo!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Expect the Sequel soon!  
  
It had been one week since the vanquish of Voldemort, and Cadance had no idea why the press just couldn't let it go already. Sure, they had to sell newspapers, but why couldn't they just leave her alone. They had stopped hounding Harry after Sirius had gotten involved. It doesn't matter whether or not you actually killed someone; once you're convicted for it, the press doesn't act the same way around you.  
  
It was the last week of classes, and Cadance was already running late for her first class. She had been puking through breakfast (she made a mental note to ask Minerva why they called it morning sickness when it lasted all day) and now her first class since Voldemort's vanquish was going to start in about 15 minutes. She grabbed the newspaper that Charlie left on the coffee table and walked out of her common room. However, the minute she stepped out of the portrait hole, three reporters came up to her.  
  
"Damnit," said Cadance under her breathe. She started down the hallway as if they weren't there.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Can we have a word?!" asked one as they caught up with her.  
  
"Polkarific," said Cadance.  
  
"What?" asked one of the other reporters.  
  
"It's a word," said Cadance.  
  
"No, I mean a few words about the past year," said one.  
  
Cadance stopped and they stopped. She turned and looked at them. "It was a year of death, destruction, and Indiana Jones." She continued walking. They kind of stared at each other and then followed her.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," said another. "Why won't you talk to the press? Do you have something to hide?"  
  
Cadance opened the newspaper, trying to ignore them. She read the headline and gasped. "FRANCE!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're hiding France?" asked another.  
  
"I know what she's hiding," said a voice from the side. Rita Skeeter stepped out of the shadows right by Cadance's classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Rita Skeeter; Daily Prophet," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out Quick Quill notes. "So Cadance, how do you feel about your uncle's untimely demise?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't believe that I said I was willing to do an interview. Nobody in this castle is, in fact," said Cadance.  
  
"Right, so you're terribly distressed and need to seek mental help," said Rita Skeeter.  
  
Cadance, without warning, turned around and punched her. Skeeter fell to the floor clutching her nose. The other three reporters took a giant step backwards. Cadance bent down and pried the Quick Quill notes out of Rita's hands. She looked Rita square in the eyes and said, "The minute I get back on the Wizengamot I'm going to work my hardest to get these Quick Quill notes made illegal. Until then, if I ever catch you with them again, you will walk away with them up your ass. Have I made myself clear?" Rita nodded and stood up. "Now everyone clear out right now. And spread the word; the next reporter that steps foot on Hogwarts ground will have me to deal with if Minerva doesn't kill them first."  
  
She turned around and walked right into her classroom, slamming the door behind her. She looked at her class. "Oh boy," said Cadance. "7th Years. You're going off in the world in about a week. There are some things that you just shouldn't go off into the world without knowing. And I'm going to teach you one thing today. Take notes."  
  
The 7th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins looked around at each other. They had never heard the words "takes notes" come from Cadance's mouth before now. Cadance snapped her fingers and the chalk raised itself and began writing on the chalkboard as Cadance began talking.  
  
She held up the newspaper, showing the headline to the class. "France doesn't like us much," said Cadance. "But that's okay. We're going to act civilly about this. I'm going to teach you a little something about France. We're going to start with the Military History of Muggle France." The class raised it's eyebrows and looked at each other as the words The Complete Military History of France appeared on the board.  
  
Cadance began talking, "First, there was the Gallic Wars. France lost this war. France was conquered by the Italians. Next, there was the Hundred Years War. France almost lost this war. It was saved at the last minute by a schizophrenic female. This brings us to the first rule of French Warfare. France's armies are only victorious when not lead by a Frenchmen. Next, there were the Italian Wars and the War of Religion which France lost. Then there was the Thirty Years War. France really wasn't a participant, but somehow they managed to get invaded anyway. They called it a tie when all the other armies started ignoring France. Then, there was the Dutch War, which they also tied. Then there was the French and Indian War which was, once again, a tie. Three ties in a row causes crazy French people to call this time period the height of France's military power. Are there any questions so far?"  
  
"Are we going to be tested on this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You're going to go out into the real world. That's enough of a test I think," said Cadance. "Shall we continue? Alright. After the French and Indian war came the War of Spanish Succession. This war was a military loss, but the French got their first taste of Marlborough and heaven knows they've loved it ever since! The American Revolution followed. France claimed it as a victory, but really the American colonists saw more fighting. This situation will become quite familiar to Americans. This brings us to the second rule of French Warfare. France only wins when America does most of the fighting. Then came the French Revolution. This war was only one because the opponent was also French. The Napoleonic Wars followed. There were some temporary victories due to the leadership of Napoleon. However, Napoleon was not originally French, so these temporary victories go along with the First rule of French Warfare. However, Napoleon was abnormally short. He was defeated at Waterloo, although I really don't know what that has to do with his height. Anyway, moving on, the Franco-Prussian War followed. They lost. It's shocking, I know. Then came World War I. France was saved at the last second by the United States. World War II followed and France basically lost. They were invaded within a few months of the beginning of the war. Then there was the War in Indochina and the Algerian Rebellion. France lost both of them. And that's basically it!"  
  
They all stared at her blankly. "Alright, you're dismissed," she sighed and sunk into her chair as her class left. Cati entered shortly after.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"France," sighed Cadance. "They're just so horrible."  
  
"I know!!!!" exclaimed Cati. "The next time there's a war, the loser has to keep France!"  
  
"I would rather have a group of Voldemort's best Death Eaters in front of me, than France's best wizards behind me!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"You know, going to war without France is like going deer hunting without an accordion! All you do is leave behind a lot of noisy baggage!" exclaimed Cati.  
  
"The last time the French looked for 'more proof' it came marching into Paris under a German flag!" exclaimed Cadance.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this cultural enlightenment," said a voice from the doorway. Professor McGonagall was standing there. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to need to borrow Cadance for the rest of the day."  
  
"I have classes, Minerva," said Cadance.  
  
"Cati can cover them," said McGonagall.  
  
"And did you ask Cati if she would mind covering these questions?" asked Cati pointedly.  
  
"No, but I know she'll be happy to," said McGonagall narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Yes, yes, she will be," said Cati.  
  
Cadance got up, waved goodbye to Cati, and followed McGonagall out of the office. "What's going on?" asked Cadance.  
  
"Well, there are some things that need to be taken care of," said McGonagall. "There is a whole stack of papers that you need to look at in your uncle's office. And anything that Morgouse, Elaine, and Gwen had with them is in there, too. Jen is already waiting for you."  
  
Cadance sighed. "Well, we can stand around here like the French, or we can do something about it," she said. "I'll come and find you when you're done."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't even know where to begin!" exclaimed Cadance looking at the piles of papers on her uncle's desk.  
  
"Start at the top and work your way down," said Jen. "It's easiest."  
  
4 hours later, they had finally shifted through the papers and were beginning to open desk drawers. Cadance opened the bottom one and gasped. "What is it?" asked Jen.  
  
Cadance lifted a rag doll with pointy ears out of the drawer. "It's my elf doll!" exclaimed Cadance. "I gave it to Uncle Albus when I graduated because I didn't want him to be lonely without me!"  
  
"You had an elf doll until you were 17?" asked Jen.  
  
"Shutup, Jen, I was a sensitive kid!" exclaimed Cadance. "And besides, it mostly stayed in my trunk after I turned 13!"  
  
"Whatever," said Jen.  
  
"It did!" she argued throwing it at Jen. "Actually, Gwen, Elaine, and Morgouse gave that to me."  
  
"It's sweet, it really is," said Jen.  
  
"So do you think we can make it without him?" asked Cadance.  
  
Jen looked at her. The question had come out of nowhere, yet she had voiced exactly what Jen had been thinking herself. "I don't know," Jen answered. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's going to be hard," said Cadance. "I've never had a problem yet that he hasn't somehow helped me through. I don't know what to do without him."  
  
"We'll make it through," said Jen. "Somehow, we'll do it."  
  
* * *  
  
It was August, and school was about to start up again. Professor McGonagall had become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Snape had decided to retire early and was trying to change his name. He almost took Cati's suggestion of 'Iedliekta Seamore Buttz' before he finally understood. He tried to ground Cati until she pointed out that she was 25 years old.  
  
Cadance and Charlie were sitting in their common room when all of a sudden bright lights swirled in front of them. "UNCLE ALBUS!" exclaimed Cadance jumping up. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace.  
  
"Cadance, this isn't a social call, dear," said Dumbledore. Cadance pulled a way and stared at him quizzically. "This is a matter of life or death."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cadance.  
  
"I'll cut right to the chase, for my time here is brief," said Dumbledore. "You and Charlie and Jen need to leave before it's too late."  
  
"What?" asked Cadance in disbelief.  
  
"Haven't you noticed an unusually large amount of demon activity lately?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, yeah, but..." began Cadance before Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"You think that's a coincidence?" asked Dumbledore. "You need to bind your powers and get away from the Wizarding world as quickly as possible."  
  
"Uncle Albus, We can't!" exclaimed Cadance. "In case you haven't gotten the memo up there... I'M PREGANT!"  
  
"I know Cadance," said Dumbledore. "I've known longer than you have. And that's why you have to get out. Think about it Cadance. You and Jen can fight off demons just fine, but when that baby comes along she'll be defenseless and when a demon comes when you're not around what will you do?! If you're not going to do this for yourself, do it for her!"  
  
Cadance looked at the ground then back up at her uncle. "Her?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "A daughter."  
  
"Cadance, we have to go," said Charlie.  
  
"The sooner the better," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cadance sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving," said Mrs. Weasley, teary-eyed. She threw her arms around Cadance and Charlie's necks. Everyone was in the Weasley's kitchen waiting to say goodbye.  
  
"Mom," said Charlie. "We'll only be gone until things clear up."  
  
"And there's no telling how long that can be!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "And we won't be able to talk to you until then!"  
  
"It won't be that long," said Cadance.  
  
"Actually, there's no telling how long it can be," said Dumbledore.  
  
"It can't be that long!" argued Cadance. "How will we know when it's safe to come back?"  
  
"When the time is right, you'll know it," said Dumbledore. He pulled his watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "Where is Jen? The sooner you leave the better."  
  
"She and George are still saying goodbye," said Harry raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Maybe I should go and break them up," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, please," said Cadance. "You lost your boyfriend-screening privileges when you died." Dumbledore gave her the hey-I-don't-like-what- you're-saying-but-you're-right look. "And don't look at me like that either. You lost that privilege too."  
  
Dumbledore handed Cadance a potion bottle. "Here, you might as well take this now. This will bind your powers and the baby's," he said. Then he handed her and Charlie another bottle. "Take this when you get wherever you're going. It will change your hair and eye color; subtle changes that should be effective enough to hide you."  
  
They nodded and Cadance downed the binding potion. Just then, Jen and George walked in. "Finally, you're here," said Cadance. "Where are your bags?" Cadance and Charlie had only 3 bags between them. One for each of them, plus a third with all their magical stuff in it. They would have to hid this when they got to where they were going.  
  
"I've decided," said Jen. "I'm not going."  
  
"Jen, we're not fooling around," said Dumbledore. "This is serious."  
  
"So am I," said Jen grabbing George's hand. "I've lived enough of my life away from the Wizarding world. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Dumbledore looked like he was going to criticize her, but Cadance spoke up instead. "If that's your choice," said Cadance. She gave Jen a hug. "You're still going to have to bind your powers. It won't effect anything but your Sorceress powers."  
  
"Alright," said Jen, taking the bottle from her uncle. "Don't be gone too long."  
  
"We'll try," said Cadance.  
  
Hugs and last goodbyes were exchanged and Charlie and Cadance Weasley left the Wizarding World for an indefinite amount of time.  
  
TA DA!!!!!!!!!! It's finally over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you think?! Be watching for the sequel and stuff! 


End file.
